


Equestria Lost: Dragons Beyond Time

by Tythen



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 225,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tythen/pseuds/Tythen
Summary: Adagio Dazzle was found prowling around Canterlot, and the girls and their friends gave chase when they saw her. However, Rarity and three others discover that the Dazzling was all on her own, living under the care of a mysterious person in a mysterious castle. Putting differences aside, the four Equestrians choose to help Adagio while discovering a lost history... an era where humans and dragons, in this world, had co-existed!!!A Dragalia Lost x My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls Crossover. Despite that, there's no need to have prior knowledge of either franchise. This story will introduce their lore and character as it goes on!
Comments: 1





	1. Castle in the Mist: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young merchant named Francesca was doing her daily duties before heading back to where she needs to be, but alas she crossed paths with the Rainbooms, a group of students she had some fear about.
> 
> But in reality, Francesca the merchant was Adagio Dazzle in disguise and fled with the others giving chase. However, her trail went cold, and Rarity was separated from the Rainbooms with her sister and two other acquainted classmates, leaving them in an unrecognisable forest filled with monstrous enemies.
> 
> And yet Adagio herself came to the rescue with an unfamiliar healer alongside her! Once everyone was safe, Adagio and the healer took them to their humble abode... a Castle!

✨Ding-a-ling!✨

A young teenage girl entered Sweet Shoppe. A patisserie that is known for making delectable treats, cakes, and milkshakes for almost any occasion.

"Good Afternoon Mrs Cake!" The girl greeted, placing a large basket onto the counter. She wore a long-sleeved button-up blouse with a bright green vest on top of it, and with a little cute red flower bow with a silver medal as its centre. But it wasn't the outfit that made the girl's identity recognisable. Rather, it was her peculiar yellow hat with a pair of goggles as an accessory, the type of hat worn by young delivery boys back in times where horse-pulled carriages were the main form of transport.

"If it isn't Francesca!" Mrs Cake beamed widely, "Good Afternoon to you too! Ah... May I?" She pointed at the basket, a lid upon its top.

"Knock yourself out!" Francesca nodded with a smile.

Mrs Cake eagerly opened the lid, revealing the contents to be a neatly packed and sealed tray of assorted fruits & vegetables like strawberries, bananas, cucumbers, and carrots. Underneath those trays, Mrs Cake comes across a tightly packed row of bags filled with flour. Mrs Cake took one of those bags and carefully opened it.

"Oh..." Mrs Cake smiled as she tipped a few grams of flour onto her finger and rubbed it with her fingers. "It's perfect. And the fruits and veggies look wonderful as always." Satisfied with the product, she took the basket of goods off the counter and replaced it with an empty identical basket. "Here is your basket from last week and..." She pulls out a paper brown envelope. "Your payment! You know... A lot of other bakeries and patisseries would benefit greatly from your produce!"

"You're too kind Mrs Cake, but we're a local provider. Whilst extending our customer list is very advantageous given your feedback, the process will be difficult."

"Oh, I understand completely..." Mrs Cake nodded, "I've seen my fair share of stores come and go, some better than the other. I'm just really blessed that the shop owned by my dear and I are still popular with the youngest generation! This is a regular joint for the nearby schools, like Canterlot High School!"

"Oh!" Francesca jumped, "You mean that school with that statue of an Ali- I mean a pony? Y-Yeah! I've been there before! They're energetic and... Harmonious..."

"Speaking of which... How is she doing? Your boss and caretaker?"

"She's doing well. Very healthy and strong." Francesca responded, "She gives off the impression that she's timeless in body and beauty!"

"Deary me! I wish I could learn her secrets..." Mrs Cake laughed, "Anyway, you take care now! Say hi to her for me!"

"Will do. Thanks once again, Mrs Cake!" Francesca smiled and waved goodbye as she picked up the empty basket with one harm and picked up the envelope.

* * *

"Wow!" Francesca exclaimed as she looked at the invoice within the envelope. "Mrs Cake must have been really happy... I'd better get back soon. She'll be expecting me back before lunch." She increased her pace to a powerwalk. "It's a good thing that the park opened two months ago. Ever since using it, I've been saving precious time!"

Within five minutes of crossing intersections and streets, she comes across the park in question named 'Mayleaf Park'. It has cherry-coloured bricks to mark its borders across the street while it covers acres full of lush environments and amenities on the inside. It was reviewed by some to be 'The Perfect display of where Nature and Human Constructs can Co-Exist'. Aside from the fact it was built right next to a large forest, five landmarks are proof of that.

One was the Picnic Area that was purposely located at a position where the Sun and Moon can shine on them, yet all benches and grassy spots provide supports where people could set up shade without any difficulty. There were also plenty of vending machines for food, drink, and other essentials.

The second landmark was a large pond was although deep, was rich with aquatic wildlife. At the same time, fishing and boating could make the perfect romantic and recreational spot.

Then there was the 'Shadow Playground'. Aside from the perturbing and powerful colours and hues of Purple, the playground consists of straightforward and crazy slides, swings, spinning carousels, and even flying foxes. Perfect for all ages and all levels for a calm but fun time or a white-knuckle thrill.

The Fourth was known as the Labyrinth of Light. A very innovative attraction that can change its routes and walls through the clever use of light from the sun and electricity. When the day changes into night and vice versa, the maze morphs in tandem with it. It boggles the mind of child and adult alike and is just as fun... Though frustrating to the impatient.

And finally, there was the Mayleaf Trail, the largest of the landmarks while connected to the forest adjacent. This was a rather special walking trail through the forest, where multiple paths split for the casual stroller or the bold hiker. Each path can lead to special photo-worthy locations where many achievements can be captured for people to see if they so wish. Despite how harmless and fun it sounds, Francesca knows one little secret about it. That's where her shortcut is!

But today was a day when Francesca's daily routine changed dramatically. When she glanced over to the Picnic area of the Park, her body froze in dumbfounded horror. Twelve different figures seemed to make themselves comfortable... Twelve people whose very existence haunts the merchant's memories...

* * *

"Over here! Over here Applebloom!" A young schoolgirl, with green eyes and curly hair, frantically waved her hands towards a group of friends around her height and age. She was signalling to her friend named Applebloom, who had red apple coloured hair tied with a large red bow, who had a frisbee in her hands. Catching that signal, Applebloom tossed the circular disc at her friend's direction and watched it spin through the air. The moment she did, the girl who wanted the frisbee, alongside another girl who had short and pinkish-purple hair, made a mad dash towards the flying frisbee.

"Look at those three..." A taller girl with luscious and stylised purple hair sipped a cup of tea as she watched the three young girls playing frisbee from the picnic chairs, "So young, and so full of energy..."

"We're not that old Rarity!" Pinkie laughed as she plopped right next to her while munching a slice of cake in hand.

"Thanks for inviting us along to your picnic." Sunset thanked,

"No need to, Sugarcube!" Applejack raised a hand, "Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo wanted to visit this here park for a while and she thought, why not invite our siblings along?"

"That explains Big McIntosh." Twilight elaborated, looking at the big, calm brother of Applejack, lying on a nearby grassy knoll and peacefully gazing at the sky. "But what about him?" Twilight pointed to a teenage boy with spiky hair, laughing and making some noise as he helped two girls unpack a box of outdoor toys and props. One girl has long light pink hair, and the other girl had short hair and colours that interestingly contains all colours of the Rainbow.

"Flash Sentry?" Pinkie looked at the boy, "He's invited by Scootaloo!"

"And why is that?" Twilight continued her inquisition, "If she were able to bring someone along, it would certainly be Rainbow. I've never seen her affiliated with him."

"Sweetie told me that Scootaloo was originally going to bring Rainbow." Rarity answered, "But the three agreed that 'we can bring our sisters' friends!'. So, for their +1's, Applebloom and Scootaloo invited their big brothers."

"They're siblings!?" Sunset, Pinkie and Twilight exclaimed with astonishment.

"The best term to describe the relationship between me and Scoots is 'family friend.' Though Scoots would strongly disagree." A cheery voice came from Flash, who was approaching the picnic tables with a tray of cutlery, "We spend lots of time in each other's home, doing what friends do; Play games, share gossip, help each other in our studies, etc, etc. We promised not to bother each other in our school lives unless its something emotional."

"Huh," Rarity carefully examined the cutlery tray with careful eyes, "All types of cutlery separated into categories. Rather impressive."

"You say jump, I'll say 'how high?' Then jump." Flash chuckled, "That and household training is mandatory homework for me."

"Yeah yeah..." Rainbow moaned, "You also make a lot of unrelated comments, noises and distractions when you jump. Seriously, how are you friends with Scoots if you're this annoying?"

"To be fair," Fluttershy defended, "He's not as bad as Zephyr..."

"We don't talk about him," Rainbow leaned back, "He doesn't count. Any guy is better than him, period. But Flash? Well... No offence. You're a handsome dude, but your kindness and niceness are pretty boring to hang out with."

Flash's smile widened, "Funny. 'Kind and nice' sounds a lot like Fluttershy, and yet you are best friends with her. Is it because you don't need another 'kind and nice' friend? Or do you have something against the opposite gender?"

"And that's another thing! You won't take criticism without retaliating! And all with that stupid smile on your face! Can't you at least get offended or something?"

"Well, if you don't like me now..." Flash calmly spoke, a finger on his chin, "You'd like me even less if I get serious."

"In any case," Rarity interrupted, gesturing to a table filled with scrumptious cakes and sandwiches, "Feel free to dig in!"

* * *

"Phew..." Francesca sighed as she watched the spectacle from a distance. "Looks like they're too busy with their things. I'd better get back before any more unlucky things pop up-"

"Hey! Watch out!" Sweetie Belle yelled. The merchant turned at the warning to see a frisbee heading right for her direction. She didn't have enough time to prevent the frisbee from striking her head but instead kept her hat from getting knocked off before hitting the ground.

"Oh my Goodness! I'm so sorry!" One of the girls walked towards her, Sweetie Belle it sounded like, "Are you okay?"

"Seriously you three..." Rarity moaned as she ran towards the merchant. "I'm sorry for my sister and her friend's accident. Are you okay? Do you need help with your things?"

 _"Oh no..."_ Francesca gulped, _"I should have shut my bag tight! And how did she get close so fast!?_ Without a word, she picked herself up, began collecting her dropped items and closed her carrier bag quickly.

"Umm... Hello?" Rarity waved to the ignorant merchant, "Can you hear me? I said I'm sorry..." But she didn't respond. Instead, she walked away from the group, and quickly towards the forest.

"How rude... and to think we said sorry..." Rarity pouted,

"Hey, sis?" Sweetie pointed to the ground, "It looks like she forgot something."

 _"That was close... That was close!"_ Francesca picked up her pace away from the two. _"Sorry if I came off as rude! Actually... Why should I say sorry? I'm stuck doing things like this thanks to you guys!"_

"Hey!" Rarity called again to Francesca, "You dropped your money!"

The merchant froze in place. With a dreadful feeling, she rummaged through her bag with her hand and a shiver ran down her spine. The absent feeling of the paper brown envelope proved that Rarity's claim wasn't a lie. To think she'd be this unlucky; If she showed her face, let alone speak a single word to her, she'll be in deep trouble! But... She can't escape this now. Slow and steady, she turned to face her threat, hiding her eyes and face as much as she could.

Her heart sank even further.

For some reason, every one of those wide-eyed, accursed girls stood right behind or beside Rarity. Francesca could recognize their mix of confused, concerned, and smiling faces. Pinkie Pie... Rainbow Dash... Fluttershy... Applejack... Twilight Sparkle, though something seemed way different about her... and Sunset Shimmer. It even attracted the other two guys and three younger girls, those she didn't care about. Francesca knew she had to get that envelope. It's partly the entire reason why she's still living! But if she utters one single wor-

"Here you go!" Rarity offered the envelope with a wide smile, "Thank goodness we're able to stop you!"

"Oh! Thank you!" Francesca smiled, accepting the envelope.

"!" Rarity's eyes widened in realization and yanked the envelope away from the merchant's fingertips. "I recognize that voice..."

Oh no! The merchant realized her blunder. She just said 'thank you' instinctively after an act so kind. Now, her cover's been blown!

"... Who are you?" Rarity narrowed her eyes with great suspicion.

"U-Um... I'm Francesca!" The merchant laughed with her head down, "I'm a merchant and a delivery girl for Alberia Markets! We sell fresh fruit, veggies, flour, and all that sort of stuff! N-Nice to meet you!"

"Hang on..." Rainbow looked at the girls, "She does sound familiar!"

"Really?" Rarity continued, trying to catch the Merchant's eyes, "Then tell me 'Francesca', why so shy? And why did you try to ignore me after I apologised for my sister's actions?"

"I-I was in a hurry! I needed to get back!" Francesca blabbered, "So uh... apology accepted, no harm was done! Now uh... Can I have my money? I need to get back to my boss who's around here. She's expecting me to return soon!"

"That's a very unlikely argument." Twilight Sparkle stepped forward, "This park may have been built a month ago and this is our first time here, but having a fresh produce company's base of operations in this district of Canterlot, let alone this park, is unprofitable and impossible."

Francesca blinked with disbelief. This was not the Twilight Sparkle she knew back then.

"To add to that," Sweetie Belle shook her phone, "I did a quick internet check. No such company called Alberia Markets, or something similar. You're a liar!"

 _"You annoying, nosy, little thorn!"_ Francesca's thoughts raged,

Rarity shook her head, "Whatever your name, hairstyle, or story, you are not fooling me with that voice and your coat. We all know who you are..."

Rarity gripped the merchant's chin and pulled her head back up, revealing a pair of sharp Brilliant Raspberry eyes and a shocked face of pale apple green.

"... Adagio Dazzle." Rarity finished. "I'd like to say that your new hairstyle matches your current outfit very well, but what's even more intriguing is that you've shown your face once again."

_I'm Busted_

That was all Francesca... no... Adagio thought about. Looks like it's time to do what she did before.

The exposed Dazzling swiped the envelope from Rarity's fingers and high-tailed it straight into the Mayleaf Trail.

"Hey!" Sweetie Belle yelled, "Give that back!" And to the shock of her friends, followed in hot pursuit.

"S-Sweetie Belle! Wait!" Rarity, her suspicion of Adagio, now replaced with the worry of her sister, followed behind.

"Are you girls crazy!?" Rainbow wailed in alarm, "That's the Mayleaf Trail! You do know it's a bushwalking area, right? You're going to get lost!"

"Sorry Rainbow..." Applejack sighed, "But as a sister, we care lots for our little ones. Might as well give chase! Come on Mac!"

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded and joined the chase. Applebloom was going to join her older siblings, but Applejack caught on.

"Nuh-uh Applebloom, you're stayin' put here!" Applejack responded, "You and Scoots better stay behind and protect the food,"

"Come on!" Scootaloo protested, "We're not little you know! We can take care of ourselves!"

"Sorry kid," Rainbow saluted, "But you've got a long life ahead of you, might as well keep it. I'll chase after Sweetie for you."

"Not alone!" Scootaloo stopped, "Flash! You're going with her!"

"Huh!?" Rainbow jumped,

"Now now..." Flash raised his hands in a reasonable gesture, "Don't you have faith in Rainbow?"

"I do, but the more the merrier. Especially from you!" Scootaloo smirked, "I mean... Unless you're telling me and your dad that our chivalrous Sentry chose to leave his friends in the woods."

"Okay okay," Flash's hands quickly gave two thumbs up, still keeping his cheery face, "I got your back Rainbow. Let's roll!"

"I'll join you guys," Sunset responded as the two ran off,

"I-I'll stay behind!" Fluttershy volunteered, "I'll keep the girls safe..."

"Same," Twilight responded, "I don't think I'll have enough stamina to do this chase..."

"Then I'll go!" Pinkie cheered and dashed onward with Sunset trailing behind.

"I thought the deal with the Dazzlings were over." Sunset addressed, "But even if she doesn't have her pendant, we need to make sure she isn't threatening others!"

"Something smells funny..." Pinkie pondered while bouncing, "Is it me or does 'Mayleaf Trail' sound a bit on the nose?"

"Hey Flash!" Rainbow challenged, "I don't believe you care a lot for Scoots as she says. Whoever finds Sweetie Belle first and return with her is truly the one who cares for Scoots!"

"This isn't a time to see who's better..." Flash gulped, "But whatever!"

The pursuing group entered the Mayleaf Trail. The path began to be strewn with leaves and trees, and many of the sun's rays were unable to reach the ground.

"You two better not run far. It ain't worth it!" Applejack grumbled, Big Mac said nothing but focused his efforts on catching up.

"Sw-Sweetie!" Rarity reached her hand out, "I-I can't run for so long! Please! You don't have to chase her!"

"No!" Sweetie dashed ahead, "I'm not going to let someone's hard-earned money go to the villain!" She broke to a sprint, "Even if she's the fastest, I'll get her for you!"

Adagio turned around and jumped when she saw the littlest girl straining herself to catch up, almost impressing the Dazzling. But it's not enough...

Just up ahead, was a fork in the road. One continued the bushwalking trail, the other was a narrow lane, surrounded by curved trees that forms a continuous archway, with a thick cloud of mist halfway ahead. Adagio smiled; this was the secret of the Mayleaf Trail that only she and another person know! If her pursuers were not fully motivated to catch her, then they never will if they enter this mist!

"Hey!" Sweetie Belle yelled as Adagio hopped towards the Misty Road. Without a single glimpse at her chasers, she ploughed through the mist and kept on running. Obscured by the mist, the young girl could only see a silhouette of the runner once she took the same path. Getting closer to the mist, the silhouette became fainter and fainter, until it became the colour of the mist itself.

"Grr..." Sweetie panted and tried to regain her breath as she stopped right in front of the misty wall. "For Rarity and her friends' sake... I will get you!"

"Sweetie Belle no!" Rarity cried, but it was too late. Rarity could only see her mischievous but beloved sister gallop into the mist, disappearing like Adagio.

"I'm not..." Rarity gasped for air. A sense of desperation fuelled her body, "I won't be leaving you!"

"Rarity!" Applejack and Big Macintosh caught up, "Did ya nab her?"

"No to both..." Rarity shook her head, pointing towards the misty area, "They've gone through this mist and I can't catch up! I never knew Adagio could run so fast! And Sweetie Belle had so much energy! If I knew I'd be chasing people, I'd come better prepared!"

"Well, no use complainin' now eh?" Applejack encouraged, "Sides', this path seems pretty straightforward. We'll catch up with Sweetie Belle, and Adagio too!"

"How 'bout we wait for a while sis?" Big Mac suggested, "Seems like our lady here needs to rest."

"What?" Rarity looked up, "No... I mean yes, I'm really tired, but... I can regain my energy on my own, thank you, Big Mac."

"This is our first time here, right?" Big Mac continued, "Ain't going to help lots if we venture out as a lone wolf. S'a job fer two if ya ask me."

"That's what we're here for, right?" Rainbow Dash smiled as she and Flash arrived, followed by Sunset and Pinkie Pie.

"Here, have some water!" Pinkie offered, shoving an open water bottle into Rarity's mouth.

"Thanks!" Rarity sighed with relief after a few gulps. "But you don't have to shove it in my mouth next time!"

"Alright then... We'd better hurry or we'll lose precious distance!" Rainbow commanded, taking the lead, "We'll go in two by two! You're with me Brad," She grabbed Flash's hand. "We've got a competition to settle!"

"Hey Rainbow, this is getting a little serious here." Flash smiled awkwardly, "We need to prioritize finding Sweetie Belle instead of making it a competition. Besides, going together when we're-"

"Oh shut up!" Rainbow moaned, tightening her grip on Flash "And buckle up! Here I go!"

"Ahh!" Flash yelled as Rainbow sprinted into the mist, dragging the poor boy so hard that his feet were swept off the ground.

"Well..." Sunset looked blank as both Rainbow and Flash were unable to be seen in the mist. "Ready Pinkie?"

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie laughed, "I'm sure this will lead us to somewhere fun!" Locking arms and elbows together, both Sunset and Pinkie ventured into the mist.

"Well then... Just us now Sugarcube." Applejack turned to her brother and Rarity, "Y'all rested up?"

"Yes..." Rarity nodded, finishing off the water bottle. "I'm fine now."

"We'd better work as a team of three." Applejack strategized, "how's that sound?"

"Good." Rarity nodded, "I'm ready to find Sweetie Belle at all costs!"

"Eeyup." So did Big Mac,

"Here goes nothing then'. Yeehaw!" Applejack yelled as the three ran through the mist.

* * *

The atmosphere of the mist was silent in sound, but full in touch. Rarity could feel the cold weight in the mist gently rubbing on her skin and clothes. And despite being extremely foggy... Rarity found it very easy to breathe in.

"This mist... it feels comfortable for some reason!" Rarity exclaimed, "Don't you think so?" She turned to her companions but saw no one in her view. Her confidence dropped a little when she discovered that only after a few minutes did she get lost.

"Oh no..." Rarity shivered... She knew that she just kept walking straight and at an average pace too. Did she walk too fast? Or did she fall behind? She regretted not holding her friend's hands. While deep in regret, her mental process was interrupted again when she saw ahead a clearing in the mist; a glimmer of hope.

"Yes!" Rarity smiled and ran forward and forward until she could no longer feel or see the mist around her. Finally, she was standing around a visible atmosphere.

"We're out!" Rarity cheered as she turned around.

No one was behind her... And the mist that she walked out from had disappeared too.

Rarity's face shuddered. No way... She did get lost!

"Rarity," A sudden deep voice came from behind her. Rarity jumped forward and spurred around with a fighting stance.

"Calm down," Big Mac raised his hands, "Jus' me."

"Oh... Big McIntosh." Rarity relaxed, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sneakin'?" Big Mac raised an eyebrow, "Ah jus' saw you standing at the end of mist with yer back turned to me, so ah approached you." He started looking around. "But if you add up everything that we jus' felt, minus the presence of Applejack, Ah'd say that was not some ordinary bushwalk."

"Where are we?" Rarity mumbled, pulling out her phone. "Darn. Typical reception in a forest: None."

A loud grumbling sound can be heard.

"And to make matters worse..." Rarity growled in frustration and embarrassment. "I didn't get to eat at all."

"Ah've packed an apple just in case-"

"Rarity!" A familiar voice called out to her.

"That voice!" Rarity's eyes widened; her spirit lifted in hope. Turning to the source of the voice, she saw her adorable young sister rushing towards her with open arms. "Sweetie Belle! It is you!"

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle jumped into Rarity's embrace, "I'm so happy to see you!" She hugged her tightly.

"It's okay dear..." Rarity comforted, patting her head, "I'm here... so is Big Mac..." Following behind Sweetie Belle was yet another familiar and surprising face "... and you too Flash Sentry?"

"That's me," Flash pointed a thumb to himself, "Glad to see you two reunited. That's half of our battle won."

"Half? What's the other part?" Rarity asked,

"Getting out of here." Flash gestured to his surroundings, "I think chasing... Adagio was it? Has landed us in a dire situation. Not only that, we may have found Sweetie but finding Applejack, Sunset, Rainbow and Pinkie is another priority."

Rarity's face dropped into despair once again. Her arms around Sweetie Belle went limp and weak,

"No..." Rarity dropped to her knees, alerting Sweetie Belle to let go, "And after we've come so far..."

"Read the mood Flash." Big Mac offered, "We've got a hungry and melodramatic girl here."

"Okay then, do you want to know the story of how Sweetie and I met?" Flash offered,

"Be a bit more helpful than a story..." Big Mac frowned,

"It should be helpful." Flash defended, "You remembered how I got pulled into the mist?"

"By Rainbow..." Rarity wailed as an answer. "She dragged... you along." Her face flashed back to colour,

"Yeah, and she was like that when she ran in." Flash nodded, "A few minutes later, I felt our grip beginning to slip, and despite me telling her to slow down, she just continued running. It was a good thing I learned Martial Arts, or I would have fallen flat on the ground when she let go!"

"So, you guys got separated in the mist..." Rarity summarised, "Interesting..."

"I think that within the mist, the pathway we were on grew wider until it became an open field." Flash remembered, "I knew the direction Rainbow was heading, so I followed her trail as much as I could... That's when I saw an opening in the mist. Getting out of that, I found out that the mist I emerged from just disappeared, leaving nothing but a path I can't even recognise. Happy to know the Great Goddess up there is looking out for us in times of trouble because I spotted Sweetie Belle nearby. After teaming up, It wasn't until a minute later did we spot you from a distance."

"So that wasn't an ordinary bushwalk." Big Mac concluded, "Or more likely, that Mist must have taken us to a different place!"

"Exactly!" Flash smiled, "And I believe Adagio knows that too! She used it to secure herself an escape route. The real question, however, is how that mist works."

 **"GRRRR..."** An inhuman growling voice passed through the teens and spurred three of them with fear. Only Flash was undisturbed.

"Okay then," Flash took a deep breath. "That's a question for another time. Something else has their eyes on us!"

"Adagio?" Sweetie asked,

"No..." Flash shook his head, his dumb smile still smeared on his face. He approached a nearby tree and snapped off a long branch, "It's something hostile. You guys better get behind me."

"You know how to fight?" Big Mac asked,

"Duh!" Flash spat, effortlessly twirling his branch then holding it tight like a weapon. "Didn't I say I've learned Martial Arts!? I have two years studying the art of Bojutsu!"

"Well then..." Rarity nodded, raising her arms in a fighting stance, "At least I'll have some support in beating back whoever has the nerve of jumping us!"

 **"GRRRR..."** The inhuman voice grew louder,

"Sweetie, get behind me and Flash." Rarity commanded,

"Only two? Aren't you fighting Big Mac?" Sweetie turned confused,

"Ah'm a farmer... Not a fighter..." Big Mac swallowed, "Ah ain't so good bein' the hunter, let alone the hunted."

"There!" Flash pointed, "Behind those trees!"

Right on cue, a floating figure slithered out from its hiding place with a sneering growl. This ghostly-like creature's body was covered top to bottom in shredded indigo and magenta cloth with the only body part seen in plain view was its glowing golden eyes and its sharp, lilac-tipped, three-fingered claws.

"And over there!" Flash pointed to the opposite direction of the beast. From the bush, another creature similar in appearance clawed its way through the leaves and branches, slicing them without any effort and hesitation.

Rarity dropped her arms a little, "I... I don't think I can fight..."

"Cold feet already?" Flash smirked,

"Sorry that I decided to chicken out." Rarity sarcastically spoke, then changed to a serious defensive tone, "But look at their claws! I can _fight_ them, sure. But do you honestly think I can _survive_ a slice from that!?"

"Point taken..." Flash nodded, "Then do you want a weapon like mine? It can keep a distance from those claws!"

"How 'bout flight instead of fight?" Big Mac suggested, "We know jack squat 'bout these things, and half of us don't know how ta fight anyways."

"I forgot about that, a good idea!" Flash exclaimed, "But it will be tricky. Both paths of escape are blocked by a monster each. One of us is going to have to distract it temporarily so the other three can get through. I'm happy to volunteer of course."

Suddenly, four dark globes of light burst into view and disappeared a split second after, each leaving behind the same sharp-clawed creature. Now each side had three of these Fiends, making six in total, surrounding the now outnumbered party.

"On second thoughts," Flash's smile dwindled a little, "That window of opportunity has closed. Fight it is."

 **"GRRR!"** One of the Fiends crept forward, swinging one of its claws through the air.

"Hey! Shoo!" Flash stabbed at the air in return at the approaching Fiend, "Begone with you! Pick on somebody else!"

"Ah hate to say, but ah think we're doomed..." Big Mac concluded. Sweetie Belle said nothing, but gloomily snapped a picture of the three floating creatures on her side with her phone.

"Seriously Sweetie?" Rarity raised an eyebrow, spotting her in the process.

"If all else fails... at least we can send a warning or dying message to whoever dare ventures here..." Sweetie meekly responded, full of despair.

"Okay, that's it." Flash clutched his weapon, "No one's going to die while I'm around! And, you monsters won't be harming anyone here when I'm done with you!" The brave teen charged forward, his branch high in the air. Every friend and foe of Flash watched him bring the branch down with one mighty swing and gasped as the branch dreadfully snapped in two when it hit the head.

Flash looked at his broken stick with a dumbfounded gaze. The attacked Fiend looked a little dazed but lightly shook his head around... The beast looked down to see the broken remains of Flash's branch, then viciously glared back at the attacker. Without another word, Flash charged forward again and lunged the broken branch directly towards the Fiend's face. It was pushed back a great deal, but any sign of damage, injury, or pain, was not to be seen.

"Wow..." Sweetie moped, "You are some fighter Flash."

"H-Hey!" Flash defended, "This is just a branch! At least I tried fighting!"

 **"ROOAR!"** Feeling like this battle has gone long enough, the Fiend flew charged towards Flash with his claws in the air. Flash, unintimidated despite his attempts, bravely held his stick in defence. Flash grinned as he felt the force of the Fiend's claw collide with the half-stick he wielded. A split second later, however, he tensed up. He looked at his stick, sliced into four pieces, now truly unusable. He then looked at his enemy, its lilac-tipped claws painted with a fresh hue of red. Finally, he looked down at his body; His black jacket had three oval-shaped holes with sharp edges, revealing his white shirt, which also had three oval-shaped holes with sharp edges. That, in turn, revealed his orange-like skin which like the other two, had-

"AHHHHHHH!" Flash yelled at the top of his lungs, dropping what's left of his weapon and clutching his bleeding wounds in pain and shock.

"Flash!" The other three humans yelled back in horror.

"O-Oopsies..." Flash stumbled, excruciatingly turning around to face them with a smile and giving a bloodstained thumbs up before falling to his knees, "I... looks like I messed up!"

"Flash! Run!" Rarity warned, seeing the Fiend that injured him, alongside its other two companions, began to approach.

"You guys! Watch out!" Flash, his body burning, mustered up the strength to warn them back, alerting them that the Fiends on their side were charging for them.

"What!?" Flash, Rarity, Big Mac and Sweetie Belle turned around, unable to act as the fiends had their claws out at a metre's length.

 _"Welp..."_ Big Mac spoke to himself, closing his eyes, _"S'over for me. Pray ya get out of here Applejack. And take care of the family in mah memory."_

"Sorry Rarity..." Sweetie quickly clutched her older sister once again, "I'm so sorry I led you all to this... feel free to yell at me as much as you want, wherever we end up in..."

Rarity held her sister tight without a sound and closed her eyes, waiting for the demise of herself and her friends...

***SLASH***

The sound of rending flesh and fabric was heard, spurring Rarity to open her eyes. Looking to the left, she saw a blurry figure dashing away from what seemed to be the Fiends (ambushing Flash) disintegrating into blue motes of light, and straight towards the three Fiends ready to attack Rarity and the rest. She watched in awe as this figure spun around with a dagger in its hand, creating the sharpest whirlwind that blew the Fiends away, turning them into disintegrating ribbons.

Rarity blinked rapidly... There was no mistaking it. It was an absolute miracle. The four humans were saved.

"Tch... I knew you'd get yourself into trouble." The former blurry figure approached the generous fashionista. Rarity looked up at her saviour, her jaw dropped once she recognised that pale orange girl wearing the clothes of an old-time merchant.

"Adagio!?" Rarity exclaimed, "You saved us!"

"Way to state the obvious." Adagio grumbled, "After all the things that you, Sunset, and your friends did to me, I end up saving your prissy behinds a few months later."

"Wha-... Never mind that!" Rarity put the criticism and insults aside, "Flash! He's in trouble, I think he might be dying!"

"Then I believe that's my cue." A beautiful and mature voice came from behind Adagio. The three looked behind the Dazzling to see a young lady as tall as Rarity with extremely long purple, magenta and blue-ish hair tied in big, bushy twintails and kept together with yet another large black ribbon behind her head. In her hands, she wielded a funny crooked stick. The three teenagers recognised the stick to be a 'Staff'; An item that was used to channel magic in cartoons, video games and the like.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sweetie Belle spoke as this mysterious new girl knelt beside the injured Flash, writhing in agony on the dirt ground.

"You may call me Cleo," The lady turned around, showing her eyes of black and pinkish-purple. "And I'm what you would know as a 'healer'." She raised her staff out,

"I guarantee you this will not be painful. _Elder Cure_!" She chanted. A ball of brilliant green light burst within Flash, stopping his squirming and grunting, and magically sealing the three large gashes on his body right before everyone's eyes.

"Uhh... Umm..." Flash could feel the pain on his wound dwindling. He smoothly ran a figure across it. There was a little bit of stinging, but he felt nothing but the softness of his skin. It was as if instead of a wound trying to repair itself and leaving a scar, it never appeared in the first place.

"Although the type of magic that healers like me use brings the body right back to its optimal and undamaged form, I suggest you give it time to recuperate," Cleo suggested, seeing his confused yet awestruck face. "Can you stand?"

"Y-Yes." Flash nodded, standing up without any issue. "I owe you big time."

"No need to worry." Cleo smiled, "I have always lent my healing powers to many a person."

"Now guys," Adagio snapped the people's attention to herself, "I'm sure you have lots of questions, but we're going to take you to a haven first. You can ask questions along the way."

Rarity's stomach, alongside Flash Sentry, Big McIntosh and Sweetie Belle's, grumbled for all to hear.

"With food," Adagio added with a frown, "So follow me and Cleo. Otherwise, more Fiends will show up."

"Okay then." Rarity started as the six began to walk, "Where are we? Is this Mayleaf Park?"

"No and yes..." Adagio responded, "Specifically, you are in Rovetelle Forest, which connects to the Mistholt and the Mayleaf Trail. As for the 'yes', this entire forest and a whole lot more is still part of the Mayleaf Park. And I know what you're going to say; The forest next to the Mayleaf Park doesn't have a name. Well, this place isn't the Equestria you are familiar with, and it's sort of hidden from the outside world."

"An alternate world or dimension? Did we just get Isekai'd?" Flash continued,

"I don't even want to know what that last word was... whoever you are. But no, it will be hard to explain without seeing things too, so that question can be answered once we get to where we need to be."

"So uh..." Big Mac was the next to ask as they reached a path that led them to an even darker area of the forest. "What were those things back there?"

"They are called 'Fiends'." Cleo answered, "They are creatures that spawned from another world. Someplace evil and dark. They aren't classified as animals for that matter. They'll strike at any innocent being, human or animal. Sometimes, they may take the guise of any creatures living here and are just as hostile, although they won't leave any remains when slain."

"To follow on Flash's question," Rarity jumped in, "When we chased you, we ended up here. Is it safe to say that the mist is the gateway between the park and here?"

"Yes." Cleo nodded, "Consider the mist as a portal. But it's not any normal portal, it's one that can read your hearts whenever you enter its midst and will take you to where you desire. It's the only way to enter this place and beyond."

"Basically, if you guys were not passionate about chasing me down, you'll be taken somewhere else, well away from me." Adagio explained, "When I entered that mist, I need to think of exactly where I want to go, and that's where I end up. However, I had the feeling some of you could have gotten through, and as much as I'd want to, I couldn't leave you out there with Fiends running about."

Rarity gasped with delight, "Does... Does that mean you've-"

"Shut it!" Adagio snapped, "Or I'll push you off the bridge once we get there!"

"Never mind..." Rarity raised her hand in disappointed understanding,

"Now do YOU have a question, you little brat?" Adagio maliciously turned to Sweetie Belle,

"Well..." Sweetie innocently looked at Adagio, then pointed at a necklace resting on her chest, "I like that pendant of yours. What is it?"

Rarity tensed up and prepared to strike at the word 'pendant'.

"This?" Adagio fiddled with the mentioned pendant, a necklace-chain connected to a green crystal-like stone with small crystal pieces dangling from below. "It's called a Pactstone. Cleo gave it to me as a gift. And before you go all defensive on me Rarity, it does absolutely nothing as of now. It used to a long time ago, but not today."

"It looks really beautiful." Sweetie complimented, with Rarity dropping her stance with an astonished look.

"Thank you." Cleo smiled, "I'm sure if the dragons were here, then they'd be very happy."

"Wait. What?" Flash blinked, "Did you just say dragons?"

"Oh look! Here we are!" Adagio interrupted as they spotted a bright mistless light at the end of the forest. Desperate, the six of them hurried towards the light. On the other side, the group was finally enveloped by the full radiance of the sun. Standing on one side of a firm stone bridge was a stone wall with an arrowhead gate. Leading from the gate, the four pairs of eyes followed a path to a hill with an assortment of plateaus of different heights, each of its edges fenced off for safety, containing very unique buildings and statues built from materials that were considered old or unknown compared to the times they live in. However, their travelling eyes rested on the top of a large castle, standing proud and beautiful on an elevated rock platform, accessible by a wonderful, smooth flight of stairs.

The four were taken by surprise. Flash's jaw dropped, Big Mac blinked rapidly, Rarity was struck with awe, and Sweetie's eyes sparkled with wonder and delight, the previous form of despair long gone.

"Welcome to the remnants of New Alberia." Adagio introduced with a deadpan voice, "The Halidom!"

"Good Grief!" Flash exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is a crossover story that I made on another fanfiction website, but I thought of posting it here so many others could read it too, specifically from both franchises. I also did a few more spelling and grammar changes here, but I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Castle in the Mist: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healer, introducing herself as Cleo, gives the four students some food and rest and a tour of the Castle, also known as the Halidom. She tells the group the story of how the Halidom came to be and the people who formally lived here, also adding that she herself was a part of the Halidom's construction. She then explained how Adagio was able to take on the disguise, as well as that Francesca isn't exactly human (and neither was Cleo)
> 
> But as they were about to go home, a band of fiends, the horrendous creatures from before, were marching towards the Halidom. Adagio fought again as Francesca, while Rarity joined in using her magic. Though it seemed they were about to win, the strongest of the group brought them down. That was when Cleo and the other three provided back-up such as a stronger weapon for Adagio. As for Rarity, however, she received something much more peculiar...

"All this within a Forest!?" Flash exclaimed as the group crossed the bridge, "You're kidding! With this thing sitting on top of a mountain, surrounded by a canyon and a very large river, it could be spotted in the air! How has this place not been discovered!?"

"Oh, the Halidom used to be taller," Cleo answered, "But it doesn't change its invisibility to the naked eye. You can only see this place and its surroundings if you enter the surroundings in the first place."

"Gosh," Rarity looked all around her as they entered the grounds of the Halidom. Aside from the numerous trees, she could see decorations in the form of flower bushes, statues, and torches of medieval times. "I'd never ever dream we'd be living so close to a castle! This is like walking through a history site!"

"You can say that," Cleo agreed as the group walked uphill, "The Halidom was the capital for New Alberia. Food, Trade, Economy, Entertainment, Refuge, Tourism, it has everything that a Country and its people needs to thrive through time."

"Around your time..." Sweetie corrected, "You don't even have a single sight of today's technology!"

"Perhaps," Cleo calmly replied, "But the Halidom also had the fairest, kind-hearted, and open prince, alongside some mighty dragons to be its shield. I believe the leaders of Equestria is run by a group of people?"

"Only when it comes to drafting constitutions or agreeing with plans. Otherwise, we have a President that governs Equestria, even if he's an idiot." Flash spoke up, "But you mentioned Dragons... are you trying to say Dragons are real?"

"Yes," Cleo nodded,

"That's impossible..." Flash shook his head, "There's been no evidence of a dragon appearing in our world's history... so is this an alternate dimension?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself instead of arguing with Cleo?" Adagio responded a bit frustrated, "Go to the balcony of the Castle and look towards the direction of where we came from."

"O-Okay..." Flash nodded and scampered up ahead.

"Oh yeah, I should let you guys that despite what you think, there is phone reception and data around here. No wi-fi though." Adagio added,

"Are you serious!?" The three teens jumped. Sweetie and Rarity immediately scrambled for their phones. To their absolute surprise, Rarity had been notified with many missed calls and voicemail alerts alongside a load of texts from concerned friends. Likewise, this also popped up in Sweetie Belle's phone, and Big Mac's.

"Perhaps you'd like to show your friends around Adagio?" Cleo suggested, "I'll be off to make some lunch for all of you."

"They are not my friends, Cleo." Adagio snapped back, "In fact, they are my enemies!"

"Either way, you still decided to save them. That makes them your friends in my book." Cleo shrugged and went on her way, taking every step gracefully.

"Grr..." Adagio growled under her breath,

"To be fair Adagio..." Rarity perked up, "I'm quite surprised myself that you'd rescue us despite what we've done to you and-"

"Save it." Adagio interrupted, "I'm not the Adagio you knew back then, that's all you need to know. Now, where would you like to go?"

"Well... Umm..."

"On second thoughts," Adagio interrupted again, "Why don't we go to where that idiot is? You guys all should look at it first, so you understand what's going on with this place."

"You mean Flash, right?" Rarity clarified with a confused look, "He may not be the brightest, but he's not an idiot."

"His attempt at fighting fiends is appalling like his music and band. I couldn't care less if he were from the other dimension."

"They were pretty good in my opinion." Sweetie disagreed, "Just as good as me, Scoots and Apple!"

"HEY! YOU GUYS!" Flash hollered to the group, "You need to get up here!"

"Better not keep him waiting," Rarity asked as the group walked uphill and up to the castle, where it grew bigger and bigger, the closer they got.

"Wow, this castle looks very big!" Sweetie marvelled at the size of the stone castle, standing on top of the stairs like a princess waiting to walk down to show everyone in the ballroom how beautiful she looks. "Is there a ballroom inside? A library?"

"A library?" Adagio answered, "We do, but it's not part of the castle. It's on the 5th area of the castle grounds. Currently, it's under renovation but I'd advise against entering it if you value your sanity."

"So, whatcha lookin' at?" Big Mac nudged and open-jawed Flash, and he responded by pointing towards the direction of the bridge, and where they entered. The three turned their heads to see what had captivated their blue-haired companion, and their jaws dropped like Flash one-by-one. Across the canyon and river, they could see the green forest they came from spanning as wide as the eye can see. However, they could clearly make out, somewhere close to the horizon, but not as far to make everything so tiny, was a bright green park with a big blue pond with urban buildings and concrete jungles beyond.

"That's Mayleaf Park. We just came from there!" Sweetie gasped, "I don't recall travelling that far!"

"As Cleo said, that mist is a portal," Adagio responded. It'd take you straight to this side of the forest, and through the Mana Barrier."

"I take it that this 'Mana Barrier' is what's hiding this place from the rest of the world?" Rarity asked,

"Yes." Adagio answered, "More importantly, it also holds together the absurd amount of mana that flows through this area. From what Cleo told me, mana is some sublime energy within the people then, and the source for all life and magic."

"M-M-M-M-M-M-Magic!?" Flash and Sweetie jumped. Big Mac just tilted his head,

"Flash, as someone who's followed us to Camp Everfree, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise to you. And let's not forget what happened with Sunset, The Dazzlings, and Twilight!" Rarity called out,

"It's a different type of magic, FYI," Adagio continued, "It's not from Equestria. I mean, 'that' Equestria."

"Sis, what's she talking about? You seem to know about it." Sweetie asked,

"Everyone?" Cleo called from one of the Castle Windows, "Lunch is ready!"

"We can talk about it over the table then," Rarity answered, "We need to eat!"

* * *

Following the Purple-haired lady, the five Equestrians sat in a regular dining table that located right next to a rather large kitchen. Four of the younglings seemed a bit... disappointed, but Adagio knew exactly why.

"Not as grand a dining hall for a castle eh?" Adagio chuckled, "If you ask me, it's better if dining tables were closer to the kitchen rather than a separate room!"

"I guess?" Flash shrugged.

"Here you go!" Cleo carried a tray with five loaves of bread and five bowls of... Something. She stopped at each of her guests and placed down a loaf of bread and the bowl. Sweetie, the first person to receive the bowl and bread, felt an overwhelming and delicious scent slide up her nose. The bowl's contents appeared to be a thick creamy broth with an assortment of carrots, mushrooms, broccoli, and a large helping of meat.

"It's stew!" Sweetie Belle shouted with joy. The others could see her eyes sparkling and her mouth drooling.

"Hmm..." Flash poked at one of the mushrooms with his spoon, then the carrots.

"Something wrong?" Cleo asked,

"I mean no offence," Flash started, "But uhh... what is this made out of?"

"Flash?" Big Mac raised an eyebrow, "Is yer mind alright? This is just a normal stew. But Ah'll admit it smells better than the last time I had somethin' similar."

"It is made out of..." Cleo started, using her fingers to count the ingredients. "Carrots, Mushrooms, Broccoli, Beef, and broth boiled straight from the animal bone and fat. The first three ingredients are grown in the Halidom's garden, and the other three I bought from the local butcher and supermarket. Isn't that what you normally eat too?"

"So, they're the normal ingredients that we have." Flash nodded, "I see."

Cleo's eyes furrowed with suspicion, "What are you trying to imply?"

"When there's a different world or dimension, fruits or food unknown to humans are a possibility. Please pardon my questions and doubts, that's why I said I don't mean any offence." Flash explained in defence.

"You're rather inquisitive today Flash, but questions and suspicions won't fill empty stomachs!" Rarity sighed. She dipped her spoon into the stew and drew a small amount. Blowing on the broth to cool it down, her eyes widened as she took a sip.

"Mmm... Mmm!" Rarity closed her eyes and tensed her face, "... Mmm!" The moment she made the third sound of joy, as a hollow pillar of stew dropped from the ceiling and engulfed the fashionista. Surrounded by the broth, meat, and vegetables, Rarity began to 'pony up'. Her pony ears sprouted out of her hair and head like magic and began to levitate upwards, towards the source of the stew pillar.

"This is the most delicious bowl of stew I have ever tasted in my entire life!" Rarity sang, her voice booming across for all to hear as she spun around with her arms out.

"Umm... What is she doing?" Adagio asked Rarity's friends, who just like the Dazzling, was wondering what in the world Rarity was doing having her arms in the air and with a look of pure bliss.

"Either the stew's really good, or something else was added to the ingredients." Sweetie Belle responded, taking a spoon and blowing on the broth to try for herself. "Mmm! This is really good!"

"You should try it with the bread," Cleo suggested, "I didn't add it here for it to be eaten on its own."

"Thanks," Big Mac responded as he grabbed the warm bread, tore off a soft and smooth piece, dipped it into the stew, then popped it in his mouth. "My... Ah, can see why Rarity's acting dramatic. This is some really good grub, hats off to you Cleo."

Cleo curtsied, "You're most welcome-... I'm sorry, I don't recall your names. I don't think you've introduced yourself to me yet."

"For the record, she's not a dangerous person like me," Adagio vouched, "It's safe to do so,"

"Big McIntosh," Big Mac waved, "Howdy."

"I'm Sweetie Belle!" Sweetie waved, "Wonderful to meet you, Ms Cleo!"

"My name's Flash Sentry." Flash bowed, "Honour and pleasure. Again, I apologise for my early suspicions. This is a very nice stew you made too."

"Ahh..." Rarity was still enamoured by her lunch. Sweetie nudged her a bit to get her attention but to no avail.

"Sorry about that. This is my older sister Rarity." Sweetie introduced. "So, uh... may I ask a bit more about this place? Aside from it being called the Halidom or New Alberia?"

"Well sure. I know all about this place from head to toe, as well as its history." Cleo accepted as she sat down with her own bread and bowl of stew, "This Halidom was built by King Alberius, the founder of the Alberian Kingdom and a man who I was indebted to."

"Royalty huh?" Sweetie Belle asked, "No wonder why Rarity likes this place, she's always a fan of royalty."

"Sounds like a good guy if you've sworn your life to him. You never hear people swearing their lives to others these days." Flash added,

"He is." Cleo nodded, "Kind, wise, but at the same time a man not to be trifled with. Aside from his charisma with people, his bloodline holds a special power that humans would desire to have. The power to make pacts with Dragons."

"Woah, you mean he can actually control dragons!?" Sweetie Belle clarified. Flash and Big Mac looked a little suspicious.

"Not control. Form a bond." Cleo corrected, "Dragons are more intelligent and wiser than Humans and Sylvans would ever be, not to mention that they are responsible for the blessings of nature."

"So, they're like Gods? Oh dear," Flash shivered, "Humanity's not going to like being underneath the food chain."

"All too true Flash." Cleo nodded forlornly, "Indeed, Humankind wished to advance in many things... and such acts harmed nature, which angered the Dragons. It's because of that, Dragonkind and Humankind had clashed for a long time."

"But there's gotta be some unity, right?" Big Mac asked, "Otherwise this place wouldn't 'ave existed."

"Yes. The war between the two went nowhere, and so humankind resorted to summoning a terrible demon to match their power."

Flash held his face and shook his head in disgust.

"Am I insulting your kind Flash?" Cleo noticed,

"N-No." Flash jumped, "It's more like I'm a bit... sad that we'd pull something like this. I take it we thought that we'd control such a demon, and it ended up ruining the humans too yeah?"

"Yes." Cleo nodded, "And as I'm sure you can piece it together, that's when one dragon was determined to fight back and sought the help of a young human woman, one that had noble intent. Together, they were able to form that unity and achieve victory, making a promise to coexist once more... Until a few centuries later."

"Promise broken." Big Mac answered,

"Indeed. But this was the cause of well... humans fighting each other. As such, some group decided to summon the same demon again. That's when Alberius came into history in starting the initiative to fight once more. Humans and Sylvans banded together, with me being one of their ranks, and not to mention his pactbound dragons."

"I take it a dragon being pactbound means more than just fighting alongside humans?" Sweetie asked,

"More than that." Adagio jumped in, "You turn into them."

"Oh... that... that's awesome!" Sweetie beamed,

"Hold the phone guys," Flash stopped, "How are we supposed to know that the stories you say are true?"

"You truly are a sceptic." Cleo responded, "Then allow me to convince you the truths behind the tales. Would you like to start us off Adagio?"

"Fine..." Adagio sighed and took off her hat. The four (including Rarity), dropped their jaws once again. Adagio's usual long curly hairstyle was replaced with a short, bushy, and messy one, but sticking out between those large tufts of hair...

"Ears! Rabbit Ears!" Rarity snapped back to reality, pointing at the tall long ears. Evidently, Rarity then looked to the sides of her face to see whether she had human ears, but Adagio's messy hairstyle had cunningly obscured it from her view. "Don't tell me they're real!?"

"Oh, I assure you..." Adagio crossed her arms, twitching her bunny ears without any help from her hands, "They are 100% real."

"I thought you were a Siren! What in Goddess' name are you!? I demand to know!" Rarity demanded,

"Now that I think back on it..." Sweetie deducted, "You mentioned something alongside humans teaming up with dragons. Are they called Sylvans?"

"Indeed." Cleo gently nodded, "However, it is just a temporary form. It's something she uses to go out incognito, as well as to fight. At the same time, she also performs simple tasks like delivering produce and taking up in odd jobs around the city. Some of the local shops know her as Francesca."

"Francesca? So, the entire 'Alberia Markets' schtick is real?" Sweetie Belle gasped,

"That is a very interesting name," Cleo chuckled, "But yes. As a means to live alongside today's society, I sell fresh produce such as flour and vegetables grown in the Halidom Gardens to the locals in Canterlot. Some of the greengrocers, and bakeries like Sugarcube Corner. After I found Adagio, we took turns being the delivery person."

"... Knew it was familiar." Big Mac jumped, "This loaf has the same unique taste that Sweet Shoppe's pastries have."

"You're absolutely welcome. Speaking of food, would any of you like some seconds?"

"Oh!' Rarity perked up with eyes of greedy opportunity. "Me, please! Me, please!"

"Hate to interrupt your train of thought, but if you seem excited to eat, what about letting your friends know that you're alright?" Adagio reminded,

"Oh dear, you're right! I forgot." Rarity gasped, "Please save some of the stew for me. I'll just make a quick call..."

* * *

"Thanks a lot for lunch Ms Cleo." Flash thanked, passing a stack of empty bowls, "But I think we have to leave soon. Our friends are getting kind of worried."

"About that!" Rarity perked up, "I told them that we're safe, and to have lunch without us. Surely we can have some time to explore?"

"Really?" Big Mac scratched his head, "Ah'm not sure..."

"Oh come on! I want to know so much about this place!" Rarity pleaded, "Please?"

"I want to explore myself too." Sweetie Belle supported, "Surely it's fine with you boys?"

The boys looked at each other and sighed,

"Alright then. If you say so..." Flash gave in.

"Yay!" Rarity and Sweetie high-fived.

"So Ms Cleo." Big Mac answered, "Wanna continue with yer story as we walk?"

"Very well, I can clean the dishes later." Cleo smiled, "Would you like to join us Adagio?"

"I'll pass..." Adagio declined, "Someone's got to watch the Halidom." Without looking at the four of them, she walked away, putting her hat back on.

"She wasn't like this when I met her..." Cleo gave a straight face, "Perhaps there's more to the relationship between you?"

"That's a long story." Rarity responded, "How about we just continue looking around?"

* * *

"Like Ilia and Elysium," Cleo continued as they walked through a well-dusted hallway, lined with portraits of seems to be paintings of figures that hold some importance to the Castle, "King Alberius and his forces were able to lock Morsayati away. This time, they made sure that no other creatures from his world would invade ours, and he ruled his kingdom till his departure, leaving me to guard the Halidom. It was until 300 years later that I had brushed with his family line again. His descent King Aurelius represented the Kingdom of Alberia, with seven children. I had the honour of fighting alongside one of them."

"Woah there..." Big Mac stopped, "King Alberius was yer master... And you were fightin' with his descendants three centuries later?"

"Yes,"

"Y-You know that means you're about more than three-"

"Stop!" Rarity quickly clasped a hand on Big Mac's mouth, "You do not ask a girl about her age!"

"That's right. I am a Sylvan, not human. We have longer lifespans," Cleo clarified,

"I am starting to find these stories a bit more believable now." Flash answered, "Anyway, who's the lucky prince?"

"His name is Euden." Cleo answered, "This is what he looks like." She stopped and presented the portrait painting of a young adolescent boy with blond hair. He had his back turned at what seems to be a castle, holding a sword upright with his two hands, staring at some horizon with a straight, determined, and no-nonsense face. The name of this painting was titled 'Valiant Crown'. Rarity didn't like what she saw.

"He may have the posture of a prince, but his hair certainly unfitting!" Rarity spoke, pointing at a large tuft of the prince's hair sticking out. "That is a massive cowlick if I've ever seen one!"

"This may be a bit farfetched..." Flash asked, "But is he a bit... absent-minded?"

"Not at all. However, there were times that I could not comprehend his logic or his open mind. He's been accommodating and giving amnesty to various adventurers with absolutely questionable backstories and dangerous eccentricities. There is also his compassion and kindness, which I'd say is as big as the sun. There was a time when someone mugged him, to which he shrugged off since he had an abundance of money."

"Hmm... like a prince he'd have plenty of money and considering most thieves had stolen to provide for themselves or others, I'd guess he'd let it slide. Crime's a crime though." Flash nodded in understanding,

"That's not the problem." Cleo continued, "Though trying to escape, the thief tripped and wounded himself. That's when Euden IMPLORED the thief to use the money he stole to see a doctor."

"WHAT!?" The four students blurted out in disbelief.

"Yep, I knew it. He's an idiot." Flash snickered, "All-Loving guy, very respectful, but still an idiot."

"That guy's a pushover!" Sweetie criticised while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Well, it doesn't change that fact that the morally questionable adventurers that he invited had proven more than honourable and powerful allies." Cleo balanced, "And the Prince is no slouch in the fighting department. He is Alberian Royalty, and they carry the Dragonblood to make these pacts. With it, he, as well as all his companions, can harness the power of the dragons."

"Oh snap! You can turn into dragons too!" Sweetie gasped, "Can you do it now!?"

"Only those with Dragonblood can pass that blessing to those without." Cleo lowered her head, "As he passed away, so too did that power."

"Oh. Sorry for bringing up bad memories..." Sweetie apologised,

"Not to worry. His memory lives on thanks to the castle and all that he had done to fight back against the fiends and our enemies at that time. Come, let me show you the rooms."

"Hey, Rarity?" Big Mac noticed that Rarity stayed behind to look at the many portraits of adventurers in service to New Alberia.

"O-Oh! Sorry!" Rarity jumped and quickly rejoined the tour. "I was enamoured by the clothes that these Alberians wear. Also, I found a particular type of trend that these 'Sylvans' don, judging by the pictures. Perhaps Cleo might be an odd one out, but they really seem to like clothes that show their midriffs and navels!"

* * *

"Each bedroom you see here are sometimes shared or single. They also happen to be decorated by the adventurer's life and story. Originally, they were rather messy, so I've tidied their rooms as much as I could in honour of their memory, and I've placed the clothes they wore back then on their bed." Cleo explained as guided the group from door-to-door and opening each one just to show how distinct they have been made thanks to its tenant. For examples, there was one room that seemed to be shared by two people. The two single beds each had a distinct set of midriff-bearing clothes and a fresh red apple on a table desk. Cleo claimed that she would change it every three days, so it won't get rotten.

Another room seemed to have the table covered with test tubes, flasks, and beakers. However, there lies a nasty black stain that covered about half of a bedroom wall, and Cleo responded that this was caused by an explosive experiment performed by the room's resident, and Cleo was unable to clean that off even after all these years due to it unknown and heavily experimented properties of that stain.

"Ah, I can see why people would question the Prince's decisions on giving refuge to pretty much anyone." Flash noticed, "Seems like this person could blow up the entire castle if they tried!"

"As long as she tries, she will always fail." Cleo laughed,

Then there was one room that seemed to entice the fashion-loving girl of the tourists. She could tell that this room belonged to a priestess, with the white cloth-like clothes with gold linings, a navy hood, and some rosaries that depict some symbolic order. However, she was interested in one peculiar item, not related to clothes, leaning on the side of the bed...

"What is this... stick?" Rarity pointed at the item in question: A 'stick' that had an open palm made of gold attached on one end.

"That is 'The Loving Hand.'" Cleo answered, "A staff that not even the blacksmiths can replicate. It also acts as a disciplining tool for when children, or anyone for that matter, commits bad behaviour."

"Corporal punishment." Flash smiled, "Whilst a lot of people today will press charges at such a practice, I must admit it has made me what I am today, and I am all the more thankful for it." A tear ran down his eye,

"TMI. Do you really need to mention that?" Sweetie nudged,

"While it may seem like that, The Loving Hand happens to be an object that delivers the preacher's tough kindness and love. It does slap hard, but it is painless."

"A cane that doesn't dish out pain. That's... pretty confusing." Big Mac scratched his head, "how does that work!?"

"Perhaps with a lot of skill and trust in oneself." Rarity stepped forward, "M-May I Cleo?"

"Oh, sure! Go right ahead." Cleo smiled. Rarity went and picked it up, to the shock of the others.

"You know," Rarity mused, carefully swinging it around, "A painless discipline stick sounds really nice!"

"E-Eh..." Sweetie took a few steps back, "I-Is that so?"

"Sweetie? Why the stuttering?" Rarity cheekily turned to her sister, "It's not like you've got any bad behaviour acts to answer for! Besides, you normally get away with any bad behaviour because one, I can't find any way to discipline you without Mom and Dad's help, and two, I'm pretty busy with school and work anyway!"

"S-S-Sorry!" Sweetie Belle fell to her knees, with tears in her eyes, "I swear I'll apologise for the mess I made to your room and clothes... And burning your breakfast!"

"I must say, I'm not one for faith in Gods and Goddesses, but I do like this priestess' pluck. What is her name? The owner of this Loving Hand?" Rarity turned around with a smile,

"Reverend Estelle." Cleo answered, "Also known as 'The Loving Preacher'. She's a compassionate and orthodox preacher of the church and she's also a teacher for kids that live in the Halidom. All of them love her and play pranks on her. That's why she's constantly got her hand around for disciplinary measure."

"Y-You know what? Can I carry it around for a little while? I'll promise to return it." Rarity requested,

"Hmm... You seem quite enamoured with this adventurer. May I ask why?" Cleo inquired,

"As I said, I admire this 'Estelle', despite different beliefs and jobs. The way she carries out her duties as a teacher to children, and most importantly her concerns with disciplining them... I'm afraid it hits quite close to home, being an older sister figure to a certain someone... who gets into lots of trouble for her own good."

"Hisss!" Sweetie hissed, "Slander!"

"You know that to be true Little Sweetie Belle! You do know how many times I had to sit with you when you go to the Principal's office for your antics!?" Rarity furiously turned to her sister, slapping the Loving Hand like a teacher slapping a ruler onto his/her hand, itching to deal punishment. A big chill rattled Sweetie's spine.

"Y-Yes Rarity." Sweetie Meekly responded,

"Awkward..." Flash carefully whispered to Mac, who slowly and discreetly nodded in agreement.

"You know what?" Cleo gulped, "Perhaps you've had enough fun with the Loving Hand. Shall we continue onwards?"

* * *

"And now, I present to you the Castle Grounds." Cleo led the group outside. "As you have seen when you first got here, many plots of land make way for various facilities. Some as houses and camps for the people's shelter, others like mines, taverns, farms, mills, and shops for economy and welfare. Then there are weapon dojos, elemental altars, and other peculiar facilities that empower the adventurers and soldiers in service to Alberia. Of course, there are such statues to empower dragons too, like the Dracoliths and Fafnir statues."

"Elements?" Rarity asked,

"Yes. Almost every living being, including dragons, are attuned to one of the five elements from the day they are born into the world. Flame, Water, Wind, Light, and Shadow."

"Your world's natural rules and laws are beginning to sound really simple. Like something out from a video game." Flash noted, "Then again, the same could be said for us."

"Anyway, right next to the Halidom is the Smithy." Cleo pointed to a lonely building with a medium-sized furnace right next to it. "A majority of the weapons the adventurers use are built from here. At a time of peace and fleeting lives, I had to sell a lot of them to make ends meet, or had the blacksmith dismantle them. Though I've kept some for a memento's reason, they're still plenty in there. I don't have the time or manpower to clean them up. Now, if you please look up..."

The group looked two see two islands floating in the air... And for a third time, their jaws dropped.

"ISLANDS! FLOATING IN THE AIR!" Flash bellowed, "There's no way that this is NOT another dimension!"

"We won't be able to visit them as of now," Cleo ignored, "but one of them is the Dragon's Roost. It's where dragons would take a small rest in the Halidom, as well as a way to get special treats that only humans can provide. The second one that's a bit higher is a special pool that contains a power vital for the Halidom's protection."

"What is it?" Sweetie asked, "It sounds like something cool if its powerful enough to protect this place!"

"It is," Cleo responded. "This pool can summon the memories and essences of the many adventurers who fought with the Prince and I. Whoever wields an adventurer's essence can assume everything that the adventurer knows. Their fighting skills, knowledge on their trade, and body appearances. The only thing that stays the same is your hair, eye and body colours."

"So whose's body is Adagio using?" Rarity asked,

"It's Francesca, isn't it?" Flash asked, "I mean, an adventurer by that name. That's her essence Adagio has yes?"

"That's right. The Cheerful Merchant." Cleo answered, "I first met this business-minded Sylvan when she came to the castle, selling spices, books, and all sorts of wares, and wanted to stay for a while so she can find more business opportunities. However, she came to really like this place, and in the end, wanted to settle down shop here with us as a home to stay. She's such a charming girl. I miss her just as much as Euden and everyone else..." Her eyes closed in a bittersweet smile.

"You must have seen many friends come and go..." Rarity sympathised, "I'm sorry for their loss."

"Hey, I hate to break her reminiscence, but Francesca is a Sylvan right?" Flash whispered, "And apparently, she passed away too, alongside the Prince, who's a human. I have a feeling Ms Cleo's much MUCH older than the average Sylvan and definitely more than 300 years-"

"We're done talkin' 'bout this from now on." Big Mac grunted,

"And that's the end of the tour!" Cleo concluded, "I hope you had a wonderful time here. Is there anything you'd like to do? Any questions to ask?"

"One thing for me." Flash started, "First off, I would like to say that this is a wonderful place you have, albeit rundown, judging by the looks of the grounds."

"Normally, renovation and building management are the Smithwyrm's responsibility. But I'm afraid they've left."

"I see... But that's not my question. What I am concerned about is this. Is this another dimension? Or is this place something else? I may have seen things that are not possible with our world, but as someone who lived here the most, you're the one with the answer to all this, No matter how farfetched it may sound."

"Hmm..." Cleo responded, "I-"

"Cleo!" Adagio yelled from afar, "We've got company!"

"Huh?" Cleo and the others turned towards the approaching siren, one with a worried look on her face.

"There's a group of fiends approaching the Halidom, and there's a giant one in the lead too! It's a... Giant Red Shroom..."

"Oh dear..." Cleo gave a conflicted look, "And to think we have guests here too."

"A Giant Red Mushroom?" Rarity reiterated, "It doesn't sound intimidating at all."

"That's what I thought too, genius!" Adagio sarcastically snarled, "But even Francesca has weaknesses like us!"

"Remember when I talked about living beings being attuned to the five elements? That also includes fiends." Cleo explained, "The Red Shroom indicates that it's attuned to Flame. Francesca is attuned to Wind. Since you find it simple Flash, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about yes?"

"Flame beats Wind." Flash nodded, "So, in that case, Water obviously beats Flame, and for the final line of the triangle, Wind beats Water. What about Light and Shadow?"

"They are strong against each other, yet weak at the same time." Cleo responded, "I'm attuned to the Shadow Element by the way."

"Of course! You're dressed in Purple!" Sweetie noted,

"Look enough talking. I've got to get ready to fight back you hear? Especially when I need to deal with that thing!" Adagio desperately spoke,

"So you're planning to fight them? Even when you have a weakness they can exploit?" Rarity asked,

"I don't have a choice Rarity! How dumb a question can you ask!?" Adagio lashed out, "If you can't tell, I'm living here with Cleo right now. If those fiends get through, this castle's done for. It's only been the two of us living here. I'm not going to let that change!"

"Huh..." Rarity smiled, "Looks like you really aren't the Adagio I knew before."

"Don't test me..." Adagio growled, holding out a dagger, "The reason why I'm here is because of you and your friends' after all."

"Adagio, that looks like a dagger made out of wood." Flash noticed,

"I know, a battleworn dagger. Even so, I can still take down some Fiends with a wooden knife, unlike you who can't seem to wield a tree branch to save his life!"

"H-Hey!" Flash stepped forward, "I do know how to fight, and keep in mind I was fighting with a tree branch, It's not up to the standards as your wooden dagger! If I had a proper weapon, I can beat those things just like you can!"

"You seem willing," Cleo blinked, "As I've said, weapons are lying around the Halidom for you. I just need to know what ty-"

"Flash, save it!" Rarity broke the two apart, interrupting Cleo in the process, "Look, just... I still can't shake what happened to you fighting those things. Let me take care of fighting the Fiends with Adagio. Okay?"

"You? Fight? Don't make me laugh." Adagio smirked, "When have you ever raised a fist to someone else?"

"Well, it has been a few months Adagio." Rarity responded, dusting her hands, "And I've learned some magic of my own. Sure, I didn't use it back at the forest because... I admit it, I didn't think Flash would put up much of a fight. But then I saw you, and I'm confident in your fighting abilities. So I'll be your support!"

"I heard that! You'd better have something for me to do then!" Flash demanded,

"Sorry, none can do. But I'm sure you can think of something!" Rarity winked, "Well Adagio? After you?"

"What a weird time to be alive, fighting alongside you." Adagio grumbled, "But if you want to be supportive, you'd better protect my blind spots!"

"Give them pain!" Sweetie yelled as the two girls sternly marched down to the entrance.

"Actually, I thought of something..." Flash snapped his fingers, "Weapons lying around the Halidom. Do you know if there's a dagger around here Ms Cleo? Something better?"

"Hmm... Despite what I just said; If you're wanting to find a stronger dagger, I'm afraid really strong weapons are the ones I've asked to be dismantled. But don't give up hope, not every strong weapon is dismantled... thinking of something?"

"As a child and a teenager, I have a big obsession with medieval weapons. How they're made, how they're taken care of, yadda, yadda, yadda. It's why I took up a martial art that involves wielding a weapon."

"Well, since you trust me about knowing the place, I'll put my trust in your fighting skills and encourage you to fight with them, with a proper weapon." Cleo gave a small smile, "Now let me ask the question before Rarity interrupted me. What type of weapon do you use? I can handle the rest once you tell me."

"Sorry, but I'll have to turn that offer down. The lady insists on me not to fight. That's why I asked for a new dagger in the first place. If possible, I hope there are tools to sharpen it so Adagio can get an extra edge. I don't trust her wooden knife."

"Fair enough, and a wonderful idea. There are plenty of whetstones in the Smithy that you can use to sharpen your dagger." Cleo guided,

"Thanks, Cleo. I got this..." Flash nodded in acknowledgement and ran off.

"As for you two, do you have any ideas on what to do?" Cleo turned around,

"No... sorry." Sweetie shook her hand, and Big Mac did the same without any word.

"Then follow me to the castle. We'll help your older sister Sweetie." Cleo commanded, "We must hurry!"

* * *

Well, Rarity?" Adagio asked as they reached the Halidom's bridge. "Having second thoughts?"

"Of course not dear." Rarity joked, "But perhaps a little more knowledge about those fiends could help. They look different from the ones we saw back then, yes?"

"Fine..." Adagio rolled her eyes and pointed to the horde of beasts. No longer were they the floating apparitions with robes and claws. Bur rather creatures of different features.

"There's the Slimes." Adagio pointed at four jars with the supposed slimes in them hopping eagerly across the bridge.

"Then there's the Goblins." Adagio turned the attention on four two-legged creatures with long ears, grotesque skin, and hilariously short heights. They too marched forward, menacingly.

"And lastly are the Shrooms." She pointed to the last group: Five bouncing fungal Fiends (excluding the big one) with glowing yellow eyes and a thirst for destruction.

"They shouldn't be so hard..." Rarity laughed, "I'm sure you can take them on without getting hurt!"

"That reminds me, what magic did you learn?"

"Watch." Rarity arched her brows in focus and revealed a necklace that she'd been wearing underneath her shirt. All of a sudden, she darted towards the enemy, an action that the Dazzling did not expect.

"H-Hey!" Adagio ran after her, "Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

"Relax!" Rarity laughed, "these Fiends aren't so terrifying last time. Besides, I know how to duck and weave." The first Fiend to attack was a slime, aiming to jump high and squish her. Using its shadow, Rarity danced around its landing spot with a spin and ran forward. The next Fiend was a Goblin, ready to deliver a slugging blow. Alas, Rarity gracefully bent backwards as she watched the goblin's swing sail over her and miss completely. Then there were the Shrooms, and Rarity didn't even need to anticipate their attacks. With a laugh, she used the head of one of the shrooms to spring herself up to the air and began an impressive yet hilarious cakewalk on the heads the other shrooms. For the last shroom, she used its head as a trampoline and bounced herself to the air before landing flawlessly on the ground, straight to the other side of the horde and the bridge. Sure enough, the three groups of Fiends had their eyes right on the acrobatic fashionista and advanced on her quickly.

"Rarity!" Adagio yelled at the top of her lungs, but Rarity was still determined. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and raised her arms. Adagio could only stare as a fluorescent sparkling light was reflected from Rarity's location.

"Let's see you try and get me!" Rarity glared while enveloped in some transparent sphere that reflected the sunlight from all around. With her swaying arms, a large projection of a diamond wall rose from the ground before her. Rarity, through her concentration, smiled at her foes. Each and every one of their attacks did little to create even a crack in the wall, but then again, what can cause a wall made of diamond to shatter?

"Adagio! They're fully distracted!" Rarity yelled at the top of her lungs, "And they aren't leaving this bridge! I'm sure you know what to do now. Right?"

"Oh... Oh!" Adagio looked at the situation and gave a sly smile. "Well played Rarity. Now it's true that your magic wall is just a wall that stops you from getting hurt, but you've cunningly jumped across them so you can block them from retreating! Now that they can't run, they're trapped between you-" She drew her dagger with a scary glint in her eyes and charged towards them with a frightening lunge, "- And me!"

The Fiends had no idea that their focus on the girl with the shield had left their backs unguarded to the girl with the weapon, and the moment they could feel a painful slit on their bodies did their lives come to a crumbling end. Adagio showed no hesitation as she cut down each and every fiend in front of Rarity's eyes. Rarity could not help but feel sick at the sight of the disintegrating Fiends, but the knowledge that those Fiends were set on killing her, as well as the damage they had done to Flash, helped her stand firm amidst the culling of these dark beasts, as does her Diamond-projected wall.

* * *

The other four had devised a role for themselves to perform to help the defence against the invading Fiends. Flash dashed towards the smithy shop, sitting on its lonely rock platform and entered its doors. The priority at hand is to find a dagger.

"Not here... Not there..." Flash rummaged through each weapon rack, littered with swords, spears, blades and bows, staffs and wands. Each completely absent of his intended weapon. Finally, he was able to see the miniature weapon rack for daggers, but alas, it turned out to be the same wooden battleworn daggers that Adagio equipped.

"Perhaps the drawers?" He thought to himself and investigated the drawers of the Blacksmith. Some he found were long pieces of parchment with notes and drawings that Flash could decipher were schematics and blueprints of various types of weapons, though the notes were, unfortunately, a different language.

With the worry about Rarity and Adagio, he started scanning the floor, as he was not going to leave any stone unturned in this house. Instead, all he just found were pieces of dirt, broken bits of claws, shredded bat wings, and broken bottles on what seem to contain liquid metal.

"Darn it!" Flash cursed, kicking the anvil in front of him and reeled in pain. The anvil, though what seems to be years, still stayed solid and strong, with the force of a kick only causing a dagger resting on top of its face to shake a little.

Wait a minute...

Flash faced the anvil, realising that he failed to find the right weapon in such an obvious location. This dagger was not like those wooden daggers. No... This one had a blade of steel, and a brass hilt adorned with small red jewels... he couldn't tell whether they were real or fake, but that wasn't the concern right now. What he got is a weapon and judging by how dull the dagger's steel blade is, it's time for sharpening.

"Now whetstones, whetstones..." Flash mumbled to himself, "Surely there must be an organised place..." His answer came as he looked to the side of the furnace and found three cubby holes each holding a stash of different coloured whetstones. Without hesitation, Flash grabbed a few of each, placed it on the anvil with the new dagger, found a stable chair, and sat down.

"Man... this place really does have something if it's able to send calls and use data." Flash chuckled as he pulled out his phone, "Better safe than sorry... now let's hope there's a set of instructions of weapon sharpening!"

* * *

"Come on you two! Don't fall behind!" Cleo pushed, running through the hallways of the Halidom,

"So uh, where are we going?" Sweetie asked while she and Big Mac followed behind. "Does this castle have any defensive measures?"

"Just the watchtowers. We always try to make sure skirmishes happen as far away from the Halidom." Cleo responded, "But anyway, we should be right about... here!" Cleo ground to a halt at a normal wooden looking door that had a mosaic picture of three crystals stuck together. She opened it to reveal a spiral flight of stairs. "Please hold the handrails, you might be surprised by where this will take you!"

Running up the stairs, Sweetie noticed that design and aesthetics of the staircase began to change halfway. From the normal common grey stone steps, it changed into a different material glossed in marble white with linings of yellow and gold. Big Mac later noticed this too, and they silently pondered on this sudden change... until they finally reached the top of the stairs in the minute and felt the unexpected taste of air.

"You got to be kidding me..." Big Mac gulped. Waiting at the top of the stairs, they found themselves standing on a stone ring platform surrounded by a pool of water. Likewise, the ring platform they were standing on surrounded another pool of water, which in turn surrounded another ring platform, this time in gold, and it too contains a third separate pool of water, the smallest of them all. The ring had ten thorns where each thorn was pointing to a platform across the water. Each of the ten platforms looked exactly alike, and the distance between them was even across the circumference. Finally, there were stone pillars that were the closest to the far-edge platforms, rising to quite a high distance.

"This place just keeps on getting weirder..." Sweetie spoke, as she poked the lifeless and stilted water on the outside of the ring.

"Oh, it sure is..." Big Mac agreed, tapping Sweetie to show her another thing. In the middle of the grey ring, was a large statue of a fierce-looking dragon wearing a large shard, embroidered with gold metal, on its chest, holding out a platform that loomed over the golden ring.

"This is the island where the summoning takes place," Cleo informed, "In other words, we are on one of the floating islands right now."

"How!? Just how!?" Sweetie clutched her head, "We just went through a normal door in the castle, and we end up high in the clouds! This place is making little physical sense!"

"I take it you're going to summon an adventurer for Rarity to use?" Big Mac called,

"Yes, but just to let you know, this island has been very inactive for a while. Using its power now can cause some damage around here." Cleo warned, "That's where you two can help."

"What can we do?" Sweetie asked,

"The water around you should be flowing as normal water as it regulates the summoning flow of this place, like an electrical circuit. Since it's not moving, the summoning process will have hiccups, so you're going to have to manually fix the circuit by making the water move. Get ready to make a splash."

"After all this wacky stuff that happened today, we have to end up doing this as well!?" Sweetie raised her voice, "This really is crazy! We're crossing the line here!"

"Ah don't like it either..." Big Mac scratched his head, "But it has been consistently wacky, and if it's gonna save Rarity and Adagio, ah might as well run till the end." He took off his socks and shoes. Sweetie Belle shook her head in disappointment at the course of events, but also to the fact that the farmer had a point.

"Uh... How deep is the water here?" Sweetie asked, "I can swim alright, but just asking."

"I... Well, I don't have any idea myself..." Cleo confessed, "but for safety's sake, you can hold on to the stone ring and paddle with your feet. That should be more than enough. By that, I mean going in the water and using your legs to swim towards the ring. Just sitting on the ring and kicking the water to the edge is not enough."

"Rarity's going to be so mad when she finds out I got these clothes wet." Sweetie sighed again, then looked up straight in determination, "But... I'd rather have a grumpy sister than a dead one. And I'll make sure of that here!" Like Big Mac, she took off her shoes and socks and jumped into the lifeless water at the same time Big Mac did. It was freezing, but the feeling soon subsided, just like jumping into any normal swimming pool. The two swam opposite each other on the stone ring, ensuring that they covered a large body of water.

"Ready!" Big Mac yelled, treading on the water. "This pool is actually pretty deep!"

"Ready!" Sweetie yelled, clutching on to the stone ring as Cleo advised.

"Make sure to splash with all your might when I say go!" Cleo commanded, taking out a small pouch, "I only have enough for just one summon!" She turned to face the risen platform. "Excuse me, I'd like to summon!"

 **"... As you wish."** A woman's voice, as divine as light itself, echoed around the island in response. The teenagers watched in awe as an astral image of a woman in robes magically appeared on the platform. **"But it has been a long time since you summoned. The waters in the pool have been silent, and it will take some time to get them moving. Summoning now would be very risky, and may cause irreversible damage to this island, which may prevent future summoning."**

"I-In that case, will any manual help do?" Cleo asked, "To cause the water to move,"

 **"... I can sense them..."** The lady spoke, turning to face Big Mac, then Sweetie Belle. **"Two bodies in the water... Young human adolescents, and not from our time... it is possible to perform a summoning with their aid, but they will need to a keep consistent rate of motion in the water... can you hear me, young ones? I can only feel the presence of those who set foot on these grounds and hear their voices."**

"Y-Yeah!" Sweetie gave a thumbs up, "We know what to do!"

"All right then, go!" Cleo signalled. Grabbing hard on the ring, Sweetie rapidly kicked her feet and legs in the water, creating splashes and mini waves around the place, and propelling the pool's water to slowly ripple and move. Big Mac dived down and began performing a breaststroke motion, propelling the waters around his body, sometimes coming back up for air.

**"Yes... stay at this pace as long as possible... for the sake of the adolescents, please pour the offerings into the golden ring immediately. I will be able to sense how much you've offered."**

"Here!" Cleo opened the pouch and turned it upside down over the waters of the golden ring. From last she counted, one-hundred and twenty rainbow-coloured pebbles cascaded out of the pouch and dropped into the water with a satisfying 'plip'.

"Done!" Cleo responded as the last little stone sank into the depths of the pool and disappeared under the aquatic veil.

 **"Understood... beginning the process for one single summon."** The astral woman nodded and bent low with her hands together. A light began to shine in the waters of the golden pool, and the island began to shake.

"Woah!" Sweetie slipped, almost losing her grasp.

"Hey!" Big Mac quickly rose to the surface, halting the motion of his arms.

 **"Do not falter!"** The woman warned, **"If you slow down, the shaking will worsen! Please swim just for a little longer!"**

"Oh fine!" Sweetie growled and pushed away from the stone ring, deciding to swim in the open areas of the pool in freestyle stroke.

"Hmph!" Big Mac took another breath and dove back down, this time also changing his stroke to freestyle for better propulsion.

* * *

Back at the castle bridge, two girls stood amongst the bodies of slimes, shrooms and goblins, either dissolving, disintegrating, or turning into mist. The two of them seemed to come out unscathed.

"That... actually went pretty smooth!" Rarity spoke, "not bad Adagio!"

"I'd say you're pretty smart yourself." Adagio admitted, "I can sense that wall you made was Equestrian Magic. How did you learn that anyway? All I remember is that you can 'pony' up whenever you play an instrument."

"Going out camping can lead you to very new experiences and discoveries." Rarity responded, "like the Geodes in Camp Everfree!"

"Everfree?" Adagio cocked her head, "Isn't that-. Oh... so there is a human equivalent of the Everfree Forest."

"GRR!" An inhuman roar came from the forests. The girls turned around to see a giant red mushroom slowly making a hopping advance.

"So, this must be the leader..." Rarity noted, "Other than size, it doesn't look any much different than the normal shrooms!"

"Remember Rarity, I'm at a disadvantage here!" Adagio reminded.

"R-Right. Red Beats Green, Green beats Blue, and Blue beats Red. Red Fiend and Green Adventurer." Rarity clarified, "How bad is the disadvantage?"

"I won't do so much damage to the enemy, and the enemy will damage me greatly."

"D-do you have any adventurer with the Water element?"

"It would be lovely, but sadly no. It's the only one Cleo was able to summon because she had enough Wyrmite, and without constant maintenance when she's not using it, it began to freeze over time."

"Seems like I'll need to learn a lot of new terms later... it may be a bit cowardly, but are you familiar with the term hit & run?"

"Oh, of course! That's what dagger users do best!" Adagio responded. "I'll take it you'll try to get his attention?"

"Same tactic like before." Rarity nodded, "You'll just have to work on your evasive skills, and don't get too greedy!"

"Understood." Adagio nodded, "Let's waste this Fiend and be done with this!"

"Over here!" Rarity yelled, creating a projection of a round diamond shield. Using the light from the sun, she shone it on the giant shroom's eyes.

"Hrm?" Sure enough, the shroom was bothered by the ray in his eyes and turned to face the perpetrator. The mushroom growled, with a little cloud of gas bursting from his head as it lurched towards the fashionista. Rarity couldn't notice it, but Adagio did.

"Wait a minute... I've never seen a shroom do that..." Adagio mumbled to herself,

"Adagio! Quit daydreaming!" Rarity commanded harshly; her diamond shield now switched back to a wall. "Do something!" The large red shroom, managing to get close enough, began to tackle the wall with its size. The diamond wall proved to be more than durable enough, but it didn't mean it can't be pushed around. With every tackle, the walls budged a few centimetres back, and Rarity could feel the weight of each attack on her palms and muscles, and with every hit, the pain accumulates. "My hands feel like they've been hit by a giant hammer!"

"That doesn't sound good! Hah!" Adagio complied, zipping forward and delivering a flurry of slashes. The visible wounds were clear to see that some damage was being dealt, but it did not flinch the beast one bit.

* * *

"Raaahhh!" Big Mac surfaced for air to alleviate his rapidly pulsating body, then dove back down into the trembling waters, moving his arms rapidly.

"Yaaaaa!" Sweetie kicked harder than before, even though her legs are starting to feel extremely tired in the water.

 **"Don't lose hope! You're doing well! Keep at it!"** The lady encouraged as she too focused on the glowing water in the golden ring. The more she squints her eyes, the more the light intensified.

"I'm not sure if this will help your stamina but let me heal you anyway! _Elder Cure_!" Cleo responded, casting the healing spell and enveloping the two swimmers in a ball of green light,

"It helps a little!" Sweetie moaned,

"Ah... Don't know... How long... Ah can... Do this now." Big Mac talked with each chance he got to breathe in the air.

* * *

"Hah!" Adagio laughed as she leapt onto the Jumbo Shroom and began stabbing the cap on different parts. "You'd better tell whoever sent you... to never come across this castle!"

"Rrrr... ROAAAAAAARRRRR!" The Red Shroom roared and flailed wildly, causing Adagio and Rarity to cover their ears. Because of the flailing, Adagio was thrown off the Fiend and landed on the path. It was lucky though, that she wasn't thrown off the cliff.

"I'm okay Rarity!" Adagio stood up, "He hasn't done any damag-" Before she could finish, the Jumbo Red Shroom released a miasma of green gas and spores like a bomb, swallowing up Adagio. Though Rarity's wall did block the gas from hitting her, the quantity was still too much that hit swallowed even the diamond wall, and no sooner was Rarity swallowed by it too. On the bright side, the spore cloud only lasted for five seconds, and the view was clear. On the absolutely dark side... the girls were red all over, their skin swelling up into sores, their insides on fire, and their faces with a pain that no one could ever imagine.

"Arrgh!" Adagio yelled, grabbing her arm, "My entire body feels like it's on fire!"

"What... Is... This!?" Rarity shrieked, "I knew that mushrooms could emit spores... but these aren't the spores that exist in my world. These spores are like fire itself, and it burns on the inside and out!"

The fiend said nothing. But knowing that its attacks were meant to inflict pain, it would smile if it had a mouth, seeing its predators (or in this case, prey) feel the painful effects of his spores. Now that the purple-haired lady was occupied with the pain, the diamond wall she made was no more... the two were now defenceless!

* * *

**"Young ones, this is the final stretch!"** The woman announced, the light within the pool now going brighter and brighter.

"It's been five whole minutes with this shaking!" Sweetie spluttered, "Get on with it!"

"Mah bones are aching..." Big Mac moaned, who can no longer hold head his head under the water, "Ah really can't take anymore!"

* * *

"You know..." Flash spoke to himself as he carefully slid the dagger's blade onto the smooth bronze whetstone, "... I have a feeling I picked the least exciting activity to do... but..." He took one more look at the dagger, looking as sharp than it was from before. The next step, he stumbled outside and pulled up a single tuft of grass. Carefully with his fingers, he slid the grass onto the dagger's blade and smiled with joy when the tuft was split instantly within the motion.

"Yes!" Flash raised the dagger to the air, "I did it! Now I need to get to the girls! Let's hope Cleo and the others had done what they need to do!"

* * *

**"Haaaahhh!"** The woman yelled as she looked towards the air with her arms spread wide. As if she was commanding the small pool, the light within the waters burst forth and up into the air. In a split second, that light turned into a large blue circle with glyphs and all sorts of shapes.

 **"It is over... thank you so much..."** The woman bowed to the brave swimmers. **"You have done well... As for what your efforts have rewarded you..."** She pointed towards the blue circle above them. Following her ghostly finger, the three watched the large circle shrink inwards and produce a singular blue ball of energy. The ball of energy dove hovered over one of the ten outer platforms dove straight down. Instead of an explosion, the ball of energy dispersed into the air, revealing a silver staff within, which landed firmly on the platform with a thud.

 **"I hate to say this, but as much as you two had tried, the summoning pool has garnered a few damages... but thanks to you, it is only minor and can be fixed. Perhaps for a later time, but not TOO late, you can seek to fix it, and I shall instruct you. Have a wonderful day..."** Those were the woman's final words before her image disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Yay... We did it..." Sweetie raised her fists to the air, tired as she may be. "What now?"

"I'm so proud of you two..." Cleo smiled, "Anyway, collect the silver staff."

Sweetie was the one closest to the platform with the staff, so she swam towards it and hopped out of the water to grab it. Once she did, she used it as a temporary kickboard to swim back to the stone ring.

"There you go." Cleo grasped one of Sweetie's arms while Big Mac, who got out of the water early, grabbed the other. With one gasp, they hauled her out.

"So exasperating," Sweetie smiled, sitting on the ring in relief of touching solid ground.

"Since you guys are so tired, I'll take the staff and hurry to Rarity. Flash better be done with that weapon." Cleo informed, "Take your time to recover as you go back down the stairs... But if this doesn't work... No. I'll make sure this won't happen."

"This better work!" Big Mac called as Cleo rushed down the stairs, back to the Halidom.

"Darn..." Rarity sat on the dirt path, her arms, legs, and face covered in red and black smoking sores. She looked at Adagio, who was a metre away from her, slouched on all fours, covered in the very same burning sores.

"A-Adagio... Are you okay?" Rarity coughed her body out of breath from trying to survive.

"No... Those spores really hurt me bad... That burning's gone over time, but my body's still in pain..." Adagio moaned, and Rarity gulped. Rarity still had the energy to stand, but it seems Adagio had been brought to her knees by that one attack, because of this advantage of elements over her.

"W-We've got to retreat..." Rarity moaned, hobbling over, "Will it hurt if I touch those sores?"

"Naw..." Adagio gave a weak smile, "But... I'll probably slow you down... You go on ahead,"

"Preposterous!" Rarity choked as she pulled Adagio up, "I'm not going to leave you behind! If you're going to fight till your last breath, you'll still need someone to pull you out!"

"Uh, Rarity..." Adagio noticed a looming shadow around their feet, "... Looks like we won't be pulling out anytime soon..."

"Hurry!" Rarity increased her pace, now dragging Adagio's feet instead of getting her to walk. But as much speed as they can muster, the Jumbo Red Shroom could catch up with them, ready to pounce and squash them under his stalk...

That is until a brilliant beam of purple struck the shroom directly in the eyes. The mushroom still didn't flinch, but it slowed its moment to pounce. That's all it took for one spiky-haired shadow to swoop in and drag the two girls across the bridge and back onto the Halidom's side.

"Ow! Easy on the hands Flash!" Adagio growled. "Those sores hurt!"

"Sorry..." Flash sighed, "Being delicate isn't a priority when someone's near death. What the Moon happened here anyway?"

"This thing... is a literal death sentence for me!" Adagio pointed back at the Red Shroom, now beginning to hop across the bridge itself.

"Well, good thing I'm able to use my healing spell again." Cleo responded, " _Elder Cure_!"

The green healing energy flowed through the girls' bodies, and one by one could they see the burned marks and aggressive sores clean itself and ebb away.

"To think can easily heal as quickly as you can get injured." Rarity smiled, "If this sort of magic existed where we live in, you'd make a nice profit!"

"Don't be hasty, it can only heal certain wounds. Definitely not broken bones. And you guys still aren't fully healed yet." Cleo warned,

"Anyway, we're not only here just to provide you with an escape route." Flash continued, "Here." He passed the dagger he worked on to Adagio, "You'll need this more than ever."

"The Bejeweled Dagger? Nice find." Cleo complimented, "Granted it's not the strongest weapon, but it is better than the battleworn ones by far."

"Huh, so you finally did something useful in that unbright mind of yours." Adagio shrugged, taking the weapon. "Keep it up, you'll be more memorable that way."

"If I had a bit for every time someone belittles me, I'd be rich." Flash grumbled, "Now your gift Cleo?"

"Yes." Cleo nodded and held out the silver staff, "Please take this Rarity, and place the tip of the staff where your heart is. Hurry, before the Fiend comes forth! He's halfway across the bridge!"

"O-Okay!" Rarity took the staff, "Like thi-" A sudden flash of light burst forth the moment the Rarity touched the staff on her heart, interrupting her question. It blinded the Generous Girl and all those around her...

***TO BE CONTINUED***


	3. Castle in the Mist: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power that Rarity was given was the essence of an adventurer that fought alongside the Halidom and the nation of New Alberia, which was what Adagio was using as a disguise. By harnessing this essence, Rarity transforms into the Loving Preacher Estelle. With the powers of healing like Cleo, Rarity brought back the battle against the Giant Shroom fiend with Adagio (and a Sword-Wielding Flash), and that's when she used a special power within the Preacher's signature weapon, the Loving Hand, to turn the tables.
> 
> In the end, Cleo was thankful that the four saved the Halidom, and gave them parting gifts as Adagio safely told them the secret to get back to the park. But the four came back again with a new-found interest and goal. To help repair the Halidom as thanks for saving their lives and giving shelter, as well as help Adagio be better!

Opening her eyes, Rarity found herself all alone in a yellow cloudy realm. Alone... and out of all the things to happen...

"H-Hey! M-my clothes! Where are my actual clothes!? Why am I in this skin-tight suit?" She demanded, "Wait a minute..." She touched it, only to discover she was touching her own skin instead, and that her hand passed through the suit.

"It's just made from light! Why am I wearing a skin-tight suit made of light!?" Rarity corrected "Even if my body looks covered, it feels like I'm not wearing anything at all! Worse, this does NOT go well with my hair!"

There was no response to her endless questions. Instead, the skin-tight suit began to morph and change, altering its size and body shape as well as the young girl wearing it. Rarity noticed the process, and her shock went higher.

"Oy!" Rarity yelled at her skin-tight suit, "Wh-what are you doing to my body!? Have you gone sentient!? Stop! Stop right this instant, you! Stop making changes to my body! I ALREADY GONE THROUGH PUBERTY!"

As if it wasn't enough for change, her hair began to glow yellow. Like the skin-tight suit, it began to change by growing longer and clumping up together. Rarity felt like she was going to have a heart attack, feeling, but not seeing, all her hair change.

"Uwaahhh! Please Stop! Have Mercy! I'll do anything you tell me! I don't want to look any worse than how I feel right now!" She began to cry. And for a third time, there was no voice to answer... Instead, her hair, suit, and body gave one more bright illumination, blinding the girl once again.

As the light died down, Rarity found herself back in the Halidom, the silver staff no longer in her hands, and wearing her own clothes as normal. Except... they seemed awfully tight, and her hair felt longer and heavier than before! But that's not the problem here, her eyes were focused on the fact that everyone was staring back at her with faces just as confused as she was.

"E-Everyone..." Rarity started, "P-Please don't tell me I look like a complete pigsty!"

"Well..." Flash pulled out his phone, "If you ask me, you look a college freshman... Or woman. Or a very responsible lady. It's just well... If you can see," Flash turned his phone's screen towards her, currently displaying the camera app in its selfie mode and Rarity's surprised face.

Rarity took the phone and held it close with a trembling face. Her hair has lost its specially curled style and shine, and instead was a complete bush... Well, it wasn't a messy bush at all, but her hair has grown extremely thick and wasn't as stylish as she had planned it to be. But what was worse was that near the front top of her hair, she could pick out a small cowlick. Not as bad as the former New Alberian Prince named Euden, but a cowlick nonetheless. Looking down at her body, she could see that her clothes were really pushing into different parts of her body. They really were tight!

"NOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Rarity fell the ground in tears, "My hair! What happened to my beautiful hair!? It's grown so thick! And my body too! I don't fit these clothes anymore!"

"Yeah... that mood is something I can sympathise with." Adagio sighed, "It was quite a shock when I went through it myself. For my change, my height shrank, my body shrank, and for some reason, my legs got a little thicker and my chest grew! I couldn't fit in my normal clothes!"

"No time for anyone to react to that second-last part," Cleo interrupted the commotion, "We still have the monster to deal with! But let me fix your hair first." In only two seconds, Cleo tied two small side ponytails on Rarity and stuck them through a rather peculiar hat that displayed a tail from each side.

"There." Cleo huffed, "Now you may not look like your usual self. But with that thing on, your hairstyle is a spitting image of hers!"

Rarity looked up as she stopped her melodrama for a second and looked back at Flash's phone. With the hat on, the hair she had looked a whole lot more symmetrical, and the only thing that looked off was a bush of hair that reached down right to the middle of her eyebrows.

"It... Does look honestly better." Rarity noted, fixing up a little of her hair, "even if I'm not a fan of symmetrical hair. Anyway, who's the adventurer?"

"I believe you know her by name, but not by appearance. This should jog your memory!" With another gift, Cleo bestowed a staff with a golden hand on its top. Rarity and Adagio gasped,

"I know most girls would take care of their appearance, even me. But the Girls of Alberia will also strive to take care of their castle, their home, and their people. Like the wielder of this peculiar staff." Cleo continued,

"You've got to be kidding me. Out of all the people you summoned, it had to be HER!?" Adagio bellowed,

"The-" Rarity took the staff, "The Loving Hand! S-So my body and hair are that of-"

"-The Loving Preacher Estelle." Cleo finished, "And now that I look at you, I couldn't think of anything more fitting!"

"H-Here Flash, your phone." Rarity returned,

"Yeah, I've got to admit... Perhaps if you were wearing the rest of Estelle's clothes, you would look really wonderful! Not as horrendous as you think!" Flash complimented,

"Hmm... Perhaps you're right. Since Adagio is wearing the clothes fit for this Francesca, I shall make the fashion judgement once I try on Estelle's clothes." Rarity nodded, calming down a bit. "For later that is, we do have this fiend in the way after all."

"Alright girls, I'll be rooting for you from the sidelines!" Flash gave a thumbs up,

"Not so fast. I've got something for you too Flash." Cleo stopped, holding out a sheathed weapon in Flash's face.

"A sword," Flash spoke as he grasped the sheath and drew the sword. "And a beautifully decorated one at that."

"It also has a special power behind it. This is the Hero's Sword." Cleo explained, "The reason why this sword is one of the strongest in the New Alberian Armory is that the hero who forged this sword has bequeathed his or her will in it. This one is wielded by, and thus carries the will, of Prince Euden. He forged this sword together with the Smith sisters."

"Oh... wow!" Flash gasped, "That's... quite an honour! I-I'm not the chosen one... am I?"

"Euden firmly believed that a Prince is a shield for his people. That and many other things. Kind of what you're doing right now, protecting the castle and those who live here. If he were here to see you do this, he would definitely support you with his own might. If he were unable to fight... then he'd be happy to lend his sword to you."

"Then... I won't let him down!" He pointed his blade at the shroom, now three-quarters across the bridge.

"C-Cleo, Flash... Are you sure about this?" Rarity asked a small bit of concern in her voice.

"He's got the determination of a fighter." Cleo merely answered, "Sure, he may not have the same might as you girls do, but the sword more than makes up for it. And..." She raised her own staff, "I'll be helping too! A team of four is more than enough to plough through any horde!"

"Everyone, dodge!" Flash warned as he saw the shroom leap into the air. All four quickly rolled away as the Shroom finally landed on the other side of the bridge, directly on the Halidom grounds.

"Right there a few things I should mention more about fighting these big Fiends. For now, just keep striking it, and dodge when it's about to attack! Rarity, please stay back at a safe distance." Cleo instructed.

"Time to take you down again!" Adagio grinned, running around to the shroom's back. With a frustrated growl that its prey was unable to fall, it turned to face her.

"Oh no, you don't! Hiya!" Flash charged, plunging the sword in its stem. Like before, it was visibly clear that the fiend was taking damage, but not even the new sword was making it flinch.

"Adagio! Be careful!" Flash warned, pulling out the blade and landing wide and heavy slashes. "Blasted thing must have some large pain tolerance! And it seems to be focused towards you! Better run!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Adagio retorted, "I know how to dodge on my own thank you very much!"

"Fiends will get enraged if you keep on hitting them!" Cleo explained, "When they do, they will hit absolutely hard, and possibly perform some other nasty attacks! The only way you can get rid of that temper is to just continue hitting them hard! That's what you need to know for now!"

"That's too simple!" Flash wailed, "But this world's been like that. So sure thing!" And continued his inexperienced slicing.

"Speaking of simple, watch this Rarity." Cleo gestured. At a safe distance from the large shroom, Cleo waved her staff at the beast, which shot a ball of purple energy straight towards the fiend.

"Wow! Healers can fight too?" Rarity gasped as Cleo swung her staff two times in succession, each swing flinging a similar purple ball.

"Yes. And as a staff user, you can fight in the same way I do. Our projectiles are quite slow, and definitely not the strongest compared to those who use a bow or wand." Cleo explained, just as the three projectiles popped the moment they hit the Fiend. "Now Rarity, what every adventurer has in my time is the energy called Mana."

"I know." Rarity held up her hand, "Source of all magic and life. Adagio told me."

"Well, what you need to do is channel the energy into your staff," Cleo instructed. Holding her staff up "Got it?"

"Y-Yes!" Rarity nodded, copying the handgrip on the Loving Hand and squinted. A popping, zapping feeling sizzled through her shoulders, arms, and hands as if someone opened a soft drink in her body and poured it into her nerves and bloodstream.

"Ooh!" Rarity jumped as she could feel that fizzy feeling transfer from her hands into her staff, "This feels electrifying!"

"That's your mana. Now, focus on your target..." Cleo continued the instructions. She focused her gaze on the giant shroom as an example, so Rarity did the same. Once she did, Rarity felt that the 'Mana' inside her focus on the giant shroom alongside her.

"What do you feel?" Cleo asked, "In your mana?"

"It's like..." Rarity explained, "My mana is ready to strike something the moment I've painted an imaginary bullseye on the Fiend!"

"Perfect." Cleo nodded, "the last step, swing the staff!"

"Take this!" Rarity yelled with grandiose, swinging her staff. Halfway through that movement, she could feel the Mana shoot out from her staff. That mana quickly turned into a yellow ball of energy, contrasting Cleo's Purple. The Healers watched as this Yellow ball sailed like an airborne fish towards the Fiend and pop the moment it made an impact. Rarity could see that the ball was able to subtly warp the Fiends skin in a bad and painful way and smiled at the result.

"As I said, we may not be powerful compared to our fellow weapon-wielders, but it WILL deal damage." Cleo nodded in acknowledgement, "and now you know how to use it."

"I learned a new type of magic, from a different world..." Rarity looked at her hands and her staff with gleaming and wondrous eyes. "It feels wonderful!" She looked back at the assaulting Fiend and gave a taunting smile, "Let's help the others, Cleo!"

"Gladly." Cleo returned the same smile. The healers briskly walked forward, swinging their staffs and launching their magic bullets with a stone-cold focus.

"I noticed something." Rarity yelled, "I feel like I can drive my mana out faster when I'm attacking!"

"Oh, like this?" Cleo asked. After swinging, she quickly spun her staff to swing two more in quick succession. These two, however, were bigger in size, wrapped around by a thread of mana, and flying faster than normal. Cleo then playfully lunged her staff forward, shooting a third big one. For the final trick, Cleo gallantly spun around and launched one final ball with a firm flick of her staff. Rarity watched as this ball seemed to be the fastest of all, leaving a small trail in its path.

"That feeling Rarity," Cleo explained, as all six purple shots hit their mark, "Is akin to how our close combat friends can use their weapons in quick succession. Care to try?"

"Hey! You guys help a bit?" Adagio desperately called, "I'm barely scratching the skin of this 'fun guy'! Seeing Flash do better is an embarrassment!"

"Fine Adagio. If you're going to be that ungrateful, see if I help you again!" Flash retorted, "Heck, you belittlement made me overlook the fact you made a pun!"

"Hey!" A voice came from the hills, "Did we miss anything?" Rarity and Cleo turned around to see two familiar teens walking at a very slow pace towards them.

"Sweetie Belle, Big McIntosh!" Rarity jumped "You guys look... Drenched! And absolutely tired! Just what did both of you get into!?"

"Don't be angry at them..." Cleo defended, "If not for their efforts, you wouldn't be able to wield this power."

"Is that so?" Rarity looked at Sweetie, "Then you have my thanks. You got wet for a good reason."

"That's good to know but..." Sweetie looked very disturbed, "What's with the wacky hair? And is it me or did you... Look older?"

"You... look... nice..." Big Mac complimented, giving a really awkward smile,

"Ah yes... the power you helped give me, has those sorts of effects." Rarity chuckled, "But now's not the time! We need to-"

"Oof!" A sudden tackle from the large shroom drove Flash and Adagio to the ground. Once again, thankfully, away from the cliff's edge.

"-Blast it!" Rarity grumbled, seeing her allies having troubles standing up, "What to do now?"

"I've regained enough energy to cast another healing spell..." Cleo suggested, "But you're also a healer too. Perfect time for you to try!"

"Is that so? Then... Do I just yell 'Elder Cure' like you?"

"That's my own spell name, and all adventurers have their own name for their skills and spells. You'll be saying Estelle's instead."

"Then what is it?" Rarity asked,

"I'm afraid I forgot." Cleo shook her head, "But that's not my responsibility. When you hold an adventurer's essence in your body, you'll be able to learn everything about them if you give it the time. Empty your mind and think about Estelle."

"Oh come on!" Adagio wailed, "just heal us already Cleo! One more hit for any of us, and we'll fall!"

"Oh alright." Cleo rolled her eyes, "I know you can do this Rarity!"

"Okay Okay... Time to Focus!" Rarity closed her eyes... And her surroundings fell to darkness and silence as she thought hard...

_"Let's see... I know I'm Estelle..." Rarity mumbled, "I've been called the Loving Preacher... And I also have this Loving Hand..."_

_"Heh Heh!" The innocent giggles of a boy echoed around her,_

_"Reverend Estelle!" Another child's voice, this time a girl. Calling out to her, "Ms Estelle!"_

_"So it is true..." Rarity mused, "I am somewhat familiar with children..."_

_"Hey! Ms Estelle! Is His Highness Prince Euden treating you well?" The boy's voice asked smugly,_

_"Wh-What?" Rarity jumped,_

_"Have you kissed?" The girl continued, giving a stifled laugh._

_Rarity blushed very hard, "I... Estelle was in love with the Prince? But she's a preacher! Granted, I do know ministers, male or female, are allowed to marry, but to someone like the Prince? That's... Quite adorable. I wouldn't be so shy if I knew a bit more about Prince Euden."_

_"Estelle!" A different voice called out, "There you are!"_

_Rarity froze in horror. This voice sounds to be male, well-refined and is befitting of a prince. And yet... He sounds really familiar!_

_"Ah! Your Highness!" The children spoke in unison,_

_"Haha!" The Prince chuckled, "You can just call me Euden or Prince!"_

_Rarity coughed horribly as a reaction. It was the Prince's Voice! She blushed even further... Not only due to the kids' teasing, but also the familiarity of Euden's voice._

_"Anyway, Estelle. There's a sighting of Fiends close to the Forest and if we want to give those we love protection, I ask for yours."_

_"A-Ah! What!? Euden also likes me!?" Rarity screamed to herself,_

_"Ooh! Estelle and Euden sitting in a tree!" The kids sang mockingly, "K-I-S-S-"_

_"No!" Rarity interrupted, her face steaming hot, "Quiet! Shut up! And that stupid song is as old as Granny Smith!"_

_All of a sudden, the peaceful and blissful banter with the Prince and kids was quickly replaced with the sound of clashing weapons and roaring beasts, jumping from a peaceful place into a battlefield._

_"Estelle!" Another girl's voice rang out, "Ranzal got carried away AGAIN, and he got plastered by a Fiend! We can use your Healing now!" The girl commanded,_

_"M-Me?" Rarity asked, "B-but... I... I don't know how to do it..."_

_"Urgh... It's nothing..." A brash low voice grunted, "I can walk it off..." Rarity heard the painful tones of the wounded man and put her foot down._

_"As if!" Rarity rebuked. "You sound like you're about to bite it. And I'm not having it!" Then she remembered and lowered her anger, "I mean that's what I'd like to say but... I don't know my spell's name..."_

_"I know you can do it, Estelle!" Euden encouraged, "I have Faith in you, just as you have faith in me and everyone in the Halidom."_

_All of a sudden, the atmosphere broke out, shattered like broken glass. It was silent again, except for one new faint voice..._

_"... Healing..." The voice whispered,_

_"Healing..." Rarity repeated,_

_"... Faith..." The voice responded,_

_"Faith..." Rarity copied again. "Wait a minute... That voice... It sounds like..."_

_"... Healing... Faith... Healing... Faith..." The voice alternated between those two words, over and over again._

_"Healing Faith? Estelle's spell is called Healing Faith, is it!?" Rarity yelled out. In response, a warm yet powerful green energy swept over her entire body, engulfing her in a healing sensation._

"I got it!" Rarity opened her eyes, feeling very enlightened, "Is anyone harmed?"

"Wow. You took an awfully long time trying to get an epiphany..." Sweetie crossed her arms, "Flash just got tackled again a few seconds ago, and for once, Cleo needs time before she can use her spell again. I guess he's not a good fighter after all. Is he?"

"At least he's brave." Rarity chuckled, "But either way, this is what a Loving Preacher like me can do!"

"You? Preach?" Big Mac cocked his head, "Ah... Ah can see that... Only a little."

"Very well then, please do the honours." Cleo gestured,

"Don't worry Flash," Rarity gave a victorious smile, "You can count on me!" She pointed a hand at Flash and with a deep breath, she yelled.

" _Healing Faith_!"

Two green streams of light roared from Rarity's extended hand and gripped the wounded Flash as if they were two hands clasped together in prayer, filling their 'captive' with healing energy.

"My... That's amazing!" Flash stood up immediately once the green hands disappeared, "I feel like this heals more than Cleo's healing spell!"

"That's wonderful to know! Now get back out there fighting." Rarity commanded, "Poor Adagio can't handle this by herself, especially with that disadvantage."

"To be fair," Adagio yelled, "This thing doesn't go down easily! It must still be in that 'enraged' state."

"Then let me bring out the big guns." Cleo stepped forward again, this time holding her staff close, and building up her energy.

"This is another offensive trick that all adventurers use," Cleo announced, as a purple light grew from the tip of her staff, "It differs depending on the weapon you use, but it's the perfect way to deal with those who are enraged!" She pointed her staff at the large shroom and laughed.

"Take this!" A large purple beam of light shot out from the staff, striking head-on the large fiend.

"Woah!" Big Mac gasped,

"That looks awesome!" Sweetie Belle laughed, "It's like a long laser!"

"Why," Rarity looked at the dazzling beam, "A magic beam huh? Healers here are truly a force to be reckoned with!"

The beam of pain was continuous for three seconds, but once it dropped, the Fiend was just as hopping mad.

"Just how much does it take to beat this guy down!?" Flash whined, getting a little frustrated. Just as he answered, the shroom slowed down on his hopping until it came to a stop. Once it did, it slumped on the ground, its eyes drooped low, and the cap moved back in forth like a metronome.

"That's it!" Cleo directed, "He's broken! When any large fiend is like that, they will stop moving, attacking and drop its defences!"

"So, it's our turn to go ham huh?" Flash raised an eyebrow, "Then bring it on!" Flash laughed, rapidly stabbing, and slashing to his fullest.

"Might as well make the most of it!" Adagio laughed with him, and drove in with the attacks, although more refined and not as reckless.

"I'm a bit worried though..." Cleo spoke, "if it took this long just to break him. He's going to get back up again soon, and he's dangerous already when enraged..."

"But what can we do?" Rarity asked,

 _"The Loving Hand is one that conveys the inner anguish of living beings to others for understanding, but Fiends fail at such a concept."_ A voice echoed through Rarity's head, _"The Loving Hand delivers a different message, a response for those who harm!"_

"Cleo!" Rarity yelled, charging right towards the Fiend, "I've got an idea. Watch me go!"

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?" Cleo protested, but Rarity's decision was set. With a fit of anger, Rarity held the Loving hand like a baseball bat and swung hard.

"Behold!" Rarity glorified, "THE LOVELESS HAND!" The Loving Hand swatted the large mushroom off the ground, and straight over the bridge and cliff. Everyone watched as the Fiend fell a long way down, shrinking in size the further it fell until it completely disappeared into the great blue, never to surface.

"And that," Rarity puffed her chest out, "Is a victory for all of us!"

"... Note to self, don't mess with Rarity." Flash spoke out loud,

"That... I had no idea you can do such a thing." Cleo stammered,

"Now that was awesome!" Sweetie laughed,

Big Mac gave an 'impressed' whistle.

"... Eh, not bad for someone like Estelle." Adagio smirked,

"By the way," Rarity turned to the Siren Merchant, "I'm curious. You seem to harbour a negative opinion on this Loving Preacher. Why is that?"

"Cleo has compiled biographies of all the adventurers here. I spent time looking through them, and this Preacher reminds me a lot of YOU. That's why I hate her so much!"

"Huh, so there are more similarities between us after all." Rarity giggled,

* * *

"I cannot thank you enough for protecting this castle." Cleo bowed to the four teenagers. "It was not my intention to bring this burden upon you, but you still stepped in to fight. Truly, I am in your debt."

"It's nothing Ms Cleo, really." Rarity, her body, and hair back to normal smiled. "I mean, a single gift from this castle is just fine, but to think you'd give so many!"

"Well..." Cleo smiled back, "It would be great if you do visit us more. You're always welcome here, the four of you."

"It's a deal," Flash nodded,

"Ah'll consider it," Big Mac shrugged, "No promises though..."

"Hmm..." Sweetie looked down,

"Well, Adagio?" Cleo turned to the Dazzling, "Would you care to lead them back into the park?"

"Might as well," Adagio grumbled, "Follow me, guys."

"Farewell." Cleo waved goodbye, "I hope we'll meet each other again."

"Hey, Adagio..." Rarity asked after waving back goodbye and walking through into the forest. "Back then, you were pretty brave in protecting Cleo, even fighting alongside us."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Adagio reasoned, "Quarrelling with you would not help to fight those fiends. And I'm sure you would know but... I owe Cleo big time."

"... Is that part of the reason why you are alone? Without Aria or Sonata?"

"Don't talk about them..." Adagio growled, "In fact, I'd rather you not talk about anything of the past. All I want for you now is to get out safely, as Cleo said."

"Adagio..."

"Listen up the four of you," Adagio announced, straight up ignoring Rarity, "The Mistholt and the Rovetelle forests aren't mazes. The one main route we're on will take you to a ghost village that shares the name of the latter, and that's pretty much the border of this world. Once there, there will be a short path that will take you to a small glade, you'll find the same misty portal similar to the one in Mayleaf Park. Just remember that the portal will take you to where you truly desire to go when you enter its mist so make sure you've decided properly on where you want to go! If you end up in a place where you'll never return, you've sealed your fate!"

"We told the girls to meet at the entrance of the Mayleaf Trail, right?" Sweetie Belle asked,

"... Yes. That's right." Rarity nodded with a sigh, "This is a powerful portal indeed since it took the others to different places from what they told me over the phone."

"Well then? Get moving! The sooner we get there, the faster we can do things in our own lives!" Adagio hurried,

* * *

All the way back in Mayleaf park, the girls that didn't make it into New Alberia waited at the entrance of the Mayleaf Trail with bated breath in the dusk. It was truly frightening that their attempts to rescue Sweetie and chase down Adagio had taken them through different places around Canterlot. It all started when Rainbow crashed straight into Fluttershy, Twilight, Scootaloo and Applebloom out of nowhere after entering the trail, with Applejack following behind. It only took a few seconds of confusion and apology when Rainbow realised that Flash wasn't with her at all. Worried at that moment, they began calling their friends using their phones. Sunset managed to respond, detailing what happened. During their trip in the mist, Pinkie's usual hopping landed her foot on a rock that broke her ankle. Sunset was still holding on to her so they decided to go back the way they came from. The moment the mist cleared, however, they ended up in the female restrooms... of Canterlot's Mini-Clinic! Pinkie's leg was checked thankfully, but that was only two people accounted for.

They got quite scared when Sweetie Belle, Rarity, Big Mac, and Flash were the ones that did not respond to their calls. The girls were desperate to venture into the mist to find them again, but they didn't have the courage to after that surprising split up. They were going to resort to calling the police to help them search, but they were saved by a normal call from Rarity, though taken aback to hear that not only she found Sweetie Belle and the two boys, they even found Adagio! Of course, they couldn't believe their ears further when Rarity stated they'll be staying a little while longer with her, and to continue lunch without them, given they've been offered lunch in a very interesting place.

"A castle within this forest? Crazy!" Rainbow yelled,

"So, it's something to do with magic again." Twilight discussed, "But not what we're familiar with... Do you know anything about it Sunset?"

"I'm afraid not. There's no record of a New Alberia or Grastaea from here, or in the Pony dimension." Sunset shook her head,

"H-hey!" Applebloom pointed, "There they are!" Following Applebloom's little finger, the girls' eyes laid towards four figures emerging from the woods.

"Hello!" Rarity and the other three waved, the girls were overjoyed seeing their faces and bodies all unharmed and clean.

"Rarity!" Sunset, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack rushed over to embrace her (minus Pinkie, who hopped to her on one leg instead of rushing over).

"Sweetie Belle! You're alright!" Applebloom and Scootaloo tackled Sweetie Belle, ruffling her hair and giggling with happiness.

"It's a thankless duty for family." Flash laughed, as the guys were the only two who didn't get embraced.

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded in agreement.

"Don't sell yerself short, boys!" Applejack laughed as she and Applebloom let go of their best friends and hugged their big brother.

"Of course we care dearly for you too!" Scootaloo scooted over to Flash, giving him a massive squeeze, a tight expression given on his face.

"Well, since you found Sweetie, I guess you're the better caring friend to Scoots than I am Flash!" Rainbow conceded,

"Not really Rainbow, you technically won from what I heard." Flash chuckled, "More importantly, the four of us found something better than this, should you believe us!"

"Right... the Castle in the Mist?" Twilight asked,

"A very befitting title!" Rarity agreed, "This place is only accessible when you enter the mist, and only if your heart's in the right place! Otherwise, the mist will take you wherever your heart wants! If you didn't know the location of the place, you wouldn't go there anyway!"

"Is that so?" Sunset perked up, looking at Pinkie, "That makes a bit of sense... I mean when Pinkie got injured, I was desperate to find help, and we ended up in the place where we needed help the most!"

"But wouldn't the same apply to you?" Twilight asked, "Neither of you knew about the castle. So how did you get there?"

"It's not just relegated to place, but people too." Flash added, "Sweetie was marked on chasing Adagio. Big Mac, Rarity and I were concerned about finding her, so we ended up on the other side. Your reasoning is spot on Sunset."

"Then what about us?" Applejack asked, "Ah was wantin' to find Sweetie Belle so we could put this trouble behind us an' eat our picnic!"

"Those were empty words. You were more concerned about the picnic than Sweetie Belle, perhaps that's the reason why you ended up back here with Rainbow... am I not wrong?"

"Now lookie here Flash. Ah..." Applejack started but hesitated for a little while."... Okay, ah admit that it was a pain doin' this, and ah admit ah had the hunger pangs..."

"Don't betray your heart is what I'd say." Flash sighed, "Then again, you're always the honest one here AJ so I'm not surprised."

"Ah get it already, Ah'm not a good friend to Sweetie. Stop tryin' to rub it in Flash, yer pretty much provin' Rainbow's point." Applejack frowned,

"Sorry. As for you Rainbow, you were too focused on impressing Scootaloo that your heart ended up vying for Scoots herself, thus going to where she was. As I said, you won your bet in a way because, in your heart, you were concerned about her."

"So, what about Adagio?" Sunset asked, "Is she plotting something bad with Aria and Sonata?"

"She's alone, but in good caring hands." Rarity answered, "And the money she got was legitimate. She's not going to do anything bad in the future as long as she's around."

"And who is this 'she'?"

"A mature woman named Ms Cleo!" Sweetie answered, "She's taking care of Adagio and making sure she's not evil!"

"She's given us gifts since we're affiliated with Adagio!" Rarity continued, "Big Mac?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac responded as he revealed a wooden basket, "Sweetie got a choir book from a well-known children's choir from that time, ah got a baton wielded by the conductor of said children's choir, and Rarity got a cool set of clothes!"

"Oh wow!" The girls clamoured around to see the gifts in the basket,

"Wait." Fluttershy stopped, "What about you Flash? If you went with them, you should've got one too!"

"My one's not something you'd flash out in the open." Flash explained, "But I clipped it on my belt buckle if you're curious."

"Woah!" Pinkie and Fluttershy followed his instructions to see the Hero's sword and scabbard hooked to his trousers. "A real sword!"

"I also have a fancy thing myself!" Rarity laughed, pulling out her own weapon.

"Ooh! A golden hand on a stick!" Pinkie gasped,

"Not just any ordinary hand, it's the Loving Hand!" Rarity explained, "And this hand has a very important story behind it!"

* * *

"They're a really caring group," Cleo remarked as she and Adagio watched from the castle balcony through a telescope. "Rarity's friends really like to talk for a long time, don't they? It only took you five minutes to drop them off at Rovetelle and come back, and yet they're still in the park! I bet you didn't even say goodbye to them!"

"Yeah, I didn't..." Adagio dryly agreed, "And I hope that this never happens again."

"Adagio, no matter your history with them, this is a part of starting over a new leaf." Cleo responded, "You can't keep social communication limited to me and our business partners. As I said, they're a caring group who would be able to forgive you after such a long time. I'm sure that if you talk it through with them the way you are now, you can bury the hatchet entirely."

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." Adagio dismissed, "I'm starting to get hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Well..." Cleo smiled, "How does some baked quiche sound? I haven't prepared the ingredients due to what happened this afternoon."

"Wonderful." Adagio smiled back, "Why don't I help you? I mean, if you make it all by yourself, it'd be way past dinner once we're done!"

 _"You're right..."_ Cleo thought, _"You definitely aren't the Adagio back then anymore. That's why I firmly believe that you can reconcile with your foes, like many of my allies during the times of New Alberia. I'll be at your side, vouching for you, but the heavy task must be completed by you and them."_

* * *

Despite being hidden from view by the mana barrier, the Halidom rotated in time with the nation of Equestria and the rest of the world. The next morning, Cleo woke up from her bed, did her hair and made sure to hide her ears within her ribbons, put on her exquisite clothes, and start the day. Today was Saturday, the start of the weekend, and aside from tending to the garden, this means there was more time for her and Adagio to spend together, and she knows exactly what to work on.

"Good Morning Cleo," Adagio greeted in the hallways.

"Good Morning Adagio..." Cleo waved back, "Ah! I see you've decided to be your normal self today."

"It's not related to what happened yesterday," Adagio responded, donning her dark purple vest, her light-purple stockings with triangles, her shin-high studded high-heels, and her spiked hairband holding together her extremely large curly hair, "I'd like to cool down for the weekends."

"In any case, do you have anything you need to do today?" Cleo asked, walking out of the castle.

"I intend to do some training, but after lunch. I'll help you with the garden before we split. Do you need anything I can do for you?"

"I'm happy you asked. Perhaps we can do training together? Personally, I'd like to see you overcome your elemental weakness."

"Really? That would be nice!" Adagio smiled, "But what about the castle grounds? Surely you want to fix some facilities too?"

"Eventually." Cleo responded, "If only the smithwyrms were here, but alas, if only we were able to form a pact with dragons that don't expire after the Prince's passing."

"Not to be a downer." Adagio tugged, "But during one of my training times, I went to the Den of the Windwyrm, and there's been no trace of anything. Are you sure that dragons exist? Or have they all grown old and whatnot?"

"That's not true. Dra-"

"There they are! Adagio! Ms Cleo!" A young voice called out to them. Cleo's face rose, Adagio's face dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Adagio faltered as the two turned to the bottom of the hill. Four familiar figures were running up the hill, right towards them.

"Good Morning! Welcome back!" Cleo welcomed with a bow, "I'd never think you'd return so fast! If I can remember your names... Sweetie Belle... Flash Sentry... Big McIntosh... And Rarity!"

"Yep, that's us!" Flash winked, "Now that we know the secrets behind that Mist, getting here isn't so hard. We live close to the park after all!"

"Wh-Why would you come back?" Adagio spoke, "Th-there's literally nothing fun to do here!"

"Ah wouldn't say that," Big Mac shrugged, "Ah personally found something interesting here. Same goes for the others! Fer me, Ah'm mighty interested in how you work yer farm, not to mention the structures of the castle. Also during the tour, ah found a map that says this place has more than jus' a castle an forest. There's a large lake, a pretty tall mountain, some ominous ruins, heck even a massive volcano! Ah wanna go explorin'!"

"Very astute Big Mac." Cleo nodded, "yes. The places you mentioned do exist within this secretive region. Sadly, all five places are teeming with Fiends, but if you have Adagio, Rarity or me with you, we can get through easily!"

"I didn't agree to anything!" Adagio snapped,

"I'm very interested in the history of New Alberia, and the many adventurers that fought alongside you, Ms Cleo." Flash was next to share, "I'm also quite interested in their cultures and laws, not to mention their weapons and their fighting styles. I'm confident that even someone like me can fight these Fiends, just like those before had, and without souls. I've also got a few unanswered questions, but if I joined in the exploration, then I'd be able to find solid answers!"

"I can help you with that!" Cleo nodded, "How is Euden's sword?"

"It's displayed honourably back home. Mum and Dad were still curious about how I got such a thing, but they allowed me to keep it."

"Wait... Isn't your Dad a lawyer?" Sweetie asked, "You sure he's fine with that?"

"Laws regarding firearms are very strict but very lax around melee weapons. It also doesn't help that each State has different regulations too. But other than that, I wasn't able to mention yesterday my proficient weapon. So, I learn Bojutsu; an art that uses a very long stick as a weapon. I say stick because it's usually called a 'staff', but you've already got a 'staff'."

"I know what you mean," Cleo pointed out, "Back when the Prince and everyone else was alive, we fought a large demihuman that wielded the same thing. We may not have that weapon in our armoury, but I know just the right weapon to replace it. Have you tried wielding lances and spears?"

"Oh, that is the perfect weapon!" Flash nodded with wide eyes,

"You're not seriously going to fight like that are you?" Adagio raised an eyebrow, "You'll get mauled by those fiends like you did yesterday."

"He's a brave spirit, and he's right. You can fight without the aid of an adventurer's memories." Cleo defended, "But it does involve a lot of training and hard work. As his friends, is he speaking the truth about using a weapon?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure..." Rarity scratched her head, "I know very little about Flash and Big Mac. I only just know that Big Mac is Applebloom and Applejack's brother, and I only learned about Flash being a strong brother figure to Scootaloo. If I asked her, however, she'd probably say yes."

"I acknowledge her love, but we're still Family Friends." Flash laughed while blushing.

"What about you Rarity?" Cleo asked,

"I really enjoyed the clothes you gave me! Sure, Dad and Mum were just as curious about how I got the clothes of a Preacher that doesn't even fit me, except for the Loving Hand though, they think it's just a funny trinket I bought for laughs. They honestly thought that I'd decided my future profession without telling them! As if I'd be befitting of such an occupation, it's ridiculous! N-No offence to your faith, Flash."

"None taken," Flash raised his hand in understanding.

"But anyway yes. I'm not sure you know, but I have a big interest in royalty. I am fascinated by Castles, Antiques, Royal Treasures. Specifically, I am fascinated with the paintings, but even more so the choice of clothes. You can learn a lot from a culture by what they wear. Which reminds me... Unless you have other clothes, why does the one you wear not show your navel?"

"Oh! Did you find out? Well... topics and fashion are also... trending in Sylvan culture. Yes, a lot of them, as far as I can recall, wear midriff-bearing clothes around the time I was with Prince Euden. Thankfully, my Dragonyule outfit was designed at that time too!" Cleo responded,

"That's another thing. Dragonyule. Is that a holiday in New Alberia?" Flash added,

"It's a holiday celebrated all over Grastaea near winter. I believe it shares the same date, as well as some traditions, as your Hearth's Warming."

"You know what? I'm starting to believe that this place isn't another dimension... It's more like... Your place comes from a different era in time and shielded by the powers that came from your time!"

"Yes. You are indeed correct." Cleo nodded without hesitation, "you are right on the mark!"

"That's all my questions from my sceptical nature done. I will enjoy this place to its fullest."

"That's wonderful to hear. Now, what about you Sweetie?"

"I... Well..." Sweetie Belle looked down, feeling a bit shy "Mom and Dad are really loving people, but they never seem to spend so much time with us because of their jobs... But you were really caring and protective, and despite Stranger Danger, Mom said that you should give people you trust your attention." She looked back at Cleo with an innocent face, "I'd love to spend time with you so I can trust you even more! You should meet our parents!"

"That is very kind of you Sweetie. I really appreciate it." Cleo blushed red with a giggle.

"But we've got another big reason besides our personal reasons." Rarity jumped in, "We're also here for Adagio."

Adagio tensed up, looking very hostile.

"Really? And what for?" Cleo asked,

"You misunderstand me Adagio." Rarity explained, "The four of us mean no harm to you or Cleo. In fact, we should say well... we kinda missed you yesterday. Just seeing you being protective instead of manipulating was out of left field, but something that really touched us. After you ran away, the entire school had remembered you and the Dazzlings, and what you did to the entire school."

"But here's the thing," Flash continued, "You're not the only one to fall on people's hate list. Sunset, the girl who introduced you to the school, was under that negative opinion. After she saved the school, she began to be accepted." He took a deep breath "It took me a few months and some strict lectures from my parents regarding why forgiveness is important, to understand that people can change for the better, even for those who personally did us dirty. Seeing you protect your foster mother... Yeah, I believe that you're on that journey of reformation, just like what Sunset went through."

"A mom? It's... very flattering..." Cleo gulped, her face turned red.

"Ah wasn't involved in this battle of the bands when you were 'round, though Applejack and Applebloom told me all 'bout it. There's some justification for this prejudice, but it shouldn't be so intense as it's supposed to be. And yeah, let bygones be bygones an' all that." Big Mac responded,

"Are you trying to imply something?" Adagio gave a suspicious squint.

"Not 'imply', we come in full force!" Sweetie Belle yelled, "We want to help you too! We're willing to forgive you, and we can become friends!"

"Ah-WHAT!?" Adagio jumped,

"Well if this isn't fate, I don't know what is!" Cleo smiled, "I'm very much happy that you guys are wishing to make amends with Adagio. I was talking about it with her yesterday too!"

"Ms Cleo..." Rarity bowed, "Bowing isn't a common greeting in this day age (except for Neighpon) but let me do this to say thank you for taking care of Adagio and helping her too."

"Ah'm happy to fix some of yer buildings as thanks." Big Mac volunteered,

"Oh, you four... You are more than welcome to come back anytime to see Adagio and I! Isn't this exciting?" Cleo laughed,

"Yeah!" The four Equestrians jumped for joy.

 _"Oh boy..."_ Adagio cried on the inside, _"Looks like I'm back in Tartarus... AGAIN!"_

Castle in the Mist

**_The End_ **

Coming up next: Life in the Halidom


	4. Life in the Halidom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Big McIntosh and Flash Sentry now frequently visit Adagio and Cleo in the Halidom, learning about many new things about the world of Grastaea.
> 
> But to complete her photo collection of the Halidom, Sweetie took a task from the mystical summoner to repair the pool. Rarity and Adagio takes the quest using the Alberian Heroes with Big Mac tagging along.

It has been a day since Rarity, Big McIntosh, Sweetie Belle, and Flash Sentry stumbled across the Halidom, a mysterious castle hidden by magic, home to two non-humans. One was Adagio Dazzle, a Siren banished from Equestria and one who had butted heads with Rarity and her friends. She was under the care of a Sylvan named Cleo, a sub-race of people that have rabbit ears instead of normal human ones. Ever since their fateful encounter, the four particular students from Canterlot High could not help but come back whenever they were available as a group, and constantly kept in touch with their former enemy and her caretaker while eager to discover the remnants of a historical era that, according to Flash, was never found in the annals of Equestrian history.

Cleo was happy to allow their curious minds to roam free and dive deep into the knowledge of her time. Rarity spent her time sketching out drawings of the various casual clothes and armour that was worn by Human and Sylvan alike, hoping that she can implement the unique features into modern fashion. Sweetie Belle was happy to snap pictures all around the Castle. Any painting, any building, and the various breathtaking views of the Castle (and herself with it) understanding that these photos should only be shared between trustworthy friends, as this place was hidden for a reason. Flash dove into many adventurer biographies and weapon blueprints, passionate to learn all about those who were courageous to wield their life in service to a nation that was constantly surrounded by threats, and how they were able to fight back with the military power they had. Big McIntosh was one who volunteered on helping Cleo with the garden today alongside Adagio. And they somehow struck a rather interesting conversation.

"Mah Goodness. You have a massive garden..." Big Mac noted as they came across a field that expands across an entire area level of the Castle Grounds, filled to the brim with brushes, plants and trees, each teeming with vegetables and fruits respectively. "An' almost prepared for every season too! Ya know, if yer willing to find more people to buy yer stock, ah can put in a good word for the Juice Bar mah first Lil' sister works in. Especially the carrots!"

"That's very kind of you Big McIntosh. But we aren't strapped for funds in the case of survival. The Halidom does have an abundance of currency, but only for my time. I have no clue if they're viable in this day and age," Cleo answered,

"Yeah," Adagio laughed, "Might as well give the lot to a museum!"

"I shouldn't be the one taking the entire credit of the garden's design. You should thank Alberius, as well as the Gust Drake's guidance and advice." Cleo added,

"Gust Drake... Ya mean a dragon?" Big Mac raised an eyebrow,

"Yes." Cleo nodded, "Where dragons were considered the mightiest in the world, this is shown through simple meagre tasks that humans and sylvans themselves do to survive or make their place in the world. The Gust Drake is one of them; she worked her own farm, and her ways had given produce to the most delicious carrots. As you said, they are amazing!"

"Hmm... so even little ordinary things that humans do, dragons do too. And much better from the sounds of it. They sound pretty much like nature personified."

"As I said two days ago, they are responsible for the blessings of nature, added to the fact that they can also govern mana. A simpler term is to say that Dragons are the personification of nature itself."

"Well Ah'll be..." Big Mac made a long sigh. "... Hearing all this is making me question mah own existence, and a whole lotta views on the dang world too."

"What do you believe then McIntosh? How have you been living your life?"

"Big Mac's jus' fine, Ms Cleo. In any case, mah family and ah have been farmers. Our life of livin' is making sure the rest of the world are well fed and all. Not a lot of chances to live an' relax, unlike others. Sad to say, that kinda veers us to only relying on our hands and each other. The only thing we sorta have to rely on faith or luck is the weather, cause even the forecast ain't accurate all the time."

"Luck and faith aren't synonymous." Cleo shared, "You put faith and trust in Lady Luck, or so I heard from a gambler who threw his lot in with us."

"The Prince really likes invitin’ the oddest people to his party, does he?" Big Mac gulped, "But yeah... In yer time, with you relying so much on, or even being assisted, by all-powerful dragons, kinda makes me jealous and makes me lose some faith in humanity ya know? For the sake of our own lives and others, we'd be fixin' to literally put food on the table, make sure everythang's under control."

"I understand entirely, but even Dragons have hearts and feelings. They know when they'll be taken for granted, and the retaliation would be catastrophic. But don't be so hard on your kind. It's true that people can do so much, but we can't do everything. We'll always need a helping hand, whether it’s another person or a dragon. Isn't it like that with technology?"

Big Mac laughed heartily, "Alright, ya got me there. But ah... Dragons... is it me or do they not come around anymore?"

"It's because of the Prince's passing. Most, if not all, had made a pact with him and only through him do they lend their aid uniquely. Now that he's gone, they see no reason to come around here. I haven't heard from them ever since they left, and it has been a terribly long time."

"Mah condolences Cleo. Ah take it that you've considered Dragons like yer friends."

"They are. But they remain forever a positive memory. Now? I have Adagio to take care of, and you to share stories with."

"Thanks for sharing your stories to a guy like me. Never really did get to talk one-on-one with others cept for mah family."

"Speaking of one-on-one..." Cleo gave a small smile, "Since both of you are here watering the garden, I wonder if you guys can take over for me? The written language in my time is different from yours. I need to give Sweetie Belle a translative guide for the choir book I gave her."

"Wait what? Don't leave me here!" Adagio jumped.

"Sure thing. We can take it from here." Big Mac smiled.

"See you!" Cleo walked off, winking as she waved goodbye.

"Heh..." Big Mac snorted "That's what you're up to..."

"Up to what?" Adagio demanded.

"So... Adagio..." Big Mac slowly turned around, "Why don't we properly introduce ourselves?"

"I... you should know who I am, don't you? I'm the one who almost took over your school and controlled your classmates to be aggressive and negative!"

"Ah know. Heard from both mah sisters, one of 'em being part of 'The Rainbooms' but never found out for mahself due to not bein' in the battle of the bands. Besides, something's bound to change in you after a few months; it happens to everyone. Reckon Ah'd know you properly now."

"Does that 'everyone' include sirens as well?" Adagio asked,

"Fraid' Ah'm not well versed in mythology names and other doohickeys of the sort, but yes. Animals can do it, so can you."

"We're the kind of beasts that feed off the negative energy of people and get stronger from it. Our voices and magic? That's the sign of our power."

"And once ya lost to Applejack, Rarity and the others, you must've lost yer powers and voice."

"Yes. Without those, I lost what makes me a siren, and I'm stuck in this magicless human body. It's... It's embarrassing and humiliating... It's sad and pathetic."

"Ah see..." Big Mac mused,

"You really have no idea on what your sister has been through. Do you?"

"Ah'm graduating soon. Less socialisin' fer me. But Ah ain't one to let a lady mope. Ah know somethin' that can help yer major issue."

"My magic?"

"That's more up Ms Cleo's alley. Ah'm lookin' at yer singing. Jus' because you lost yer magic as a siren don't mean you can sing no more. Even humans learn to sing too, like the Rainbooms. Don't see how you can't try learnin'."

"What... you mean take singing lessons?" Adagio raised her eyebrows.

"You betcha. As we grow old, even we would lose something meaningful to us. But... We still have the chance to get it back. That's somethin' ah learned from the farm... and thanks to doctors and health specialists. If you ever fear that it won't bring yer magic back, then that's okay. Treat it as a different goal. If you can sing, you can be a siren again, right?"

"... Are you an idiot?" Adagio lashed out. "I will cause so much trouble if I get my powers back. I would be bound to rule Equestria by my own hands!"

"Ah. No wonder why you failed." Big Mac chuckled, "But ever since Ms Cleo entered your life, and yer sisters left it... perhaps you have second thoughts?"

"Well... I just hate being indebted to someone. Even a Siren like me can understand that." Adagio uneasily spoke,

"Then Ah'm sure you can change yer goals and ambitions too huh?"

"Ruling the world seems like a good ambition," Adagio smirked,

"Lots of humans have that ambition too, not just sirens. Ah think that it's up to you to define who you are, no matter if yer human or not." Big Mac finished. Adagio paused for a moment to stare at the boy with the watering can.

"So say I follow your idea. How am I going to find a music teacher?"

"Yer never too old to learn new tricks. Even adults enrol themselves in singing class, ah know mah Granny does. As fer me, Ah'm a singer mahself, and Ah'm with Rarity as a part of the Pony Tones. We're a vocal quartet, quintet if you count Fluttershy. Ah'm the bass singer of the bunch, Rarity's the soprano. Ah've also seen Rarity's sister sing, but Ah dunno 'bout Flash."

"Huh... I'd never strike you to be a singer."

"Never judge someone by their appearance. Even if they may be an idiot." Big Mac joked,

Adagio rolled her eyes and returned to watering the plants. But as she swung the can around, her body and her movements felt a little lighter than before.

* * *

Inside the Halidom halls, Rarity was going in and out of every bedroom, quickly making a quick sketch of the clothes of each former inhabitant.

"Some clothes seem awfully risque." Rarity mumbled to herself, "Francesca's clothes have really short shorts, others like to display their thighs... Heck, those that seemed to be preachers wear risque outfits for battle! Even Estelle's! Her shirt's so long, that even it seems to act as the shortest skirt!"

As she kept on mumbling to herself, the next bedroom she entered had a blue-haired boy sitting on a chair, reading a book.

"Flash, what are you doing here?" Rarity asked,

"Whilst you were shopping for ideas, I was shopping for ways to fight," Flash answered, lowering his book to face Rarity, "I'm looking for the adventurers who are proficient in using Lances. Examples include a blacksmith who made an armour of gold for himself, a mercenary who's on the silent side of words, a man who took care of two infant dragons, a circus ringmaster, a pretty humorous but dangerous old man of the cloth, and the inhabitant of this room and those clothes. I haven't touched them by the way, they're still on the bed." He gestured with his head and eyes.

"Ah, thanks." Rarity noted as she approached the clothes. The clothes of this inhabitant had gloves that almost reach up to her shoulders, leggings that fully cover up her legs, armoured shoes and wrists, and a vivid blue vest fitted with a white and green collar, and had two long cape-like ends hanging from the bottom. Rarity was quite impressed with the clothes, and how 'un-risque' it looked. The moment she turned to the back of the vest, however, made the dignified impression short-lived.

"Okay, seriously. What is with these clothes? If I wore this, I'd be showing off my entire upper back and my armpits! And..." She spotted a very large piece of white fluffy cotton sewn in near the bottom part. "... What is the point of that!? It reminds me of that bunny onesie Applebloom had to wear!"

"Right on the mark Rarity!" Flash replied, "Aside from reading her lance training, I learnt more about the owners themselves. Would you like to know more about the wearer of these clothes?"

"Well... sure then, I've got enough time for that."

"This place belongs to Elisanne, The Anointed Lance." Flash read, "And her occupation is a Paladyn with a 'y' instead of an 'i', except they've got the same job description: Servants and Knights to the Goddess Ilia. Don't ask 'Y' they decided to change a letter. Different history, different rules."

"O-Okay then..."

"More on her, she's very devout on the Word of Ilia, and it's because of that faith did she end up leaving the church. How should I say it...? Most churches may be rigid about their doctrines and scriptures. When changes in society come, it can paint a controversial scene, and such things are very uncomfortable to be in. However, the Church seemed to have changed by outright accepting a statement regarding Ilia's history being connected to the demon... a family connection to be exact."

"What!? A Goddess, related to a demon!?" Rarity spat, "that's blasphemy!"

"Anyway, the Church branded her a heretic and vice versa to her, and she ended up on the run. That's when she bumped into the Seventh Prince of Alberia and became his first of his many travelling companions. There's another deeper story on how the Prince began this journey, but that's for another time. Just to let you know that she's one of six important figures whenever the Prince is in an existential crisis. She's also got... feelings for the Prince herself."

"Interesting... Very Interesting!"

"Now regarding the white cottontail, this devoted Paladyn has a big weakness for cute things, and bunnies are one such. Look at the chair next to her bed. It should be a stuffed rabbit."

Rarity looked for the lone chair, and sure enough, there was a pink rabbit with brown eyes staring peacefully back at Rarity. On one of its ears was a blue ribbon that matches the exact design the Paladyn had on her attire.

"That is Matilda, Elisanne's secret friend. Whenever she gets lonely, she'd talk to the little fella. Even bought that ribbon for her. Elisanne made sure that NO ONE should know about this side of her... but out of carelessness, a few people found out. Oh yeah, there's also a painting of her in the hallways too, aptly titled 'Secret Friend'. A painting of Matilda I mean, NOT Elisanne."

"Well isn't that adorable?" Rarity blushed, "I'm sure you've got loads of secrets about your best friend and the Prince, Matilda!"

"You betcha, because this isn't Elisanne's only combat attire. Check the closet." Flash continued, gesturing to the closet opposite the side of the bed with his eyes. Rarity marched over and swung it open.

"Wha--" Rarity was taken aback at the sight of two distinctively coloured and heavily symbolic articles. One was like Rarity's normal attire, but coloured in orange and purple, alongside some bunny ears with a jack-o-lantern pumpkin and plastic black cobweb. The other was a long white gown with a light blue dress with pink linings. There were even some white high heels below it.

"Those are... Elisanne's other battle costumes?" Rarity pointed, "one is a Halloween costume, and the other is unquestionably a bridal gown!"

"Heh, like I said... she's got a little love going on inside her head," Flash chuckled. "Incidentally, she's not the only adventurer to have more than one battle attire. Would you like a list?"

"N-No thanks." Rarity shook her head, "but... I am a little more interested in the story of Prince Euden, and how he ended up here."

"We can ask Ms Cleo later. Why don't we finish what we're doing?"

"A good idea!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle's picture tour went through the closed-up mines, the moss-covered statues, a mysterious shrine, and now up towards a magical flight of steps.

"Aw man," Sweetie giggled as she stood on the Island of summoning. "If only there was a dry path so I can look out from the edge, it would be the perfect selfie moment!"

 **"I'd advise against that if I were you."** A firm ethereal voice responded, **"I have seen great people lose their lives from the most embarrassing of deaths, such includes 'accidentally' falling."**

"Oh!" Sweetie Belle turned to the podium. There, she saw the blue image of a woman materialise in front of her eyes. "It's you!!!"

 **"Furthermore, any form of photography is prohibited."** The woman continued, looking straight at Sweetie.

"Aww... Don't be such a stick in the mud! I promised Ms Cleo that my photos will only be between friends... I'll even take a picture of you if you want!"

 **"An interesting offer to a demand that doesn't require Wyrmite... very well then, if you insist."** The woman responded, changing her mind.

"Thanks for being so sweet and understanding! Here, I'll take your picture first! Would you also like the dragon's statue to be fully in as well?"

 **"Yes. That would be the ideal photo for your gallery."** The woman agreed with a small cheeky tone.

"Funny. You seem to know a lot about photography, and the right words for it too. Aren't you from past or something?"

**"In the history of Grastaea, mankind sought to advance whatever knowledge they would grasp on, and developed constructs that would greedily use nature and mana to fuel their own machines. One such machine could capture an image from what it sees. Is that not what photography is?"**

"Oh! I completely forgot about that history... Oopsies..." Sweetie Belle chuckled,

 **"Well? I am still waiting for my picture!"** The woman reminded, striking a pose.

"Sorry! Say cheese!" Sweetie Belle signalled and snapped a picture.

**"Well? How did it turn out?"**

"It turned out..." Sweetie Belle was about to exclaim it out until she peered carefully at a completely black screen. A bit worried, she scrolled through her previous photos of the Halidom, all completely fine. It was just the picture she snapped,

"... For some reason, nothing turned out at all!" She gasped,

 **"Good,"** The woman huffed, **"As I said, no photos. As long as you're on this island, you're in my presence. There are many things that I can affect in my presence, except for the actions of living beings."**

"Argh! You trolled me!" Sweetie growled,

 **"If you really wish to procure a photo... Perhaps you'd be willing to do me a favour..."** The woman started,

"Really? Sure!" Sweetie gasped, there was still hope! "What do I do?"

**"You should remember the last time you came here; this pool has received damages from summoning after so long. It is possible to fix the damages, however, so if you contribute to the process of repairing the pool, then I will grant you one photo of these grounds. I may even reveal my presence on your photo if you so desire."**

"Deal!" Sweetie snapped up,

**"Very good then. Allow me to lay out what is required..."**

* * *

"Hmm..." Cleo mused to herself, sitting in the confines of one of many bedrooms. As mentioned, she was writing up a quick translation guide, using the reference of a choir book like the one she gifted Sweetie.

"It's a wonderful thing that we have two former members of the Harmonia Choir who fought with us," Cleo mumbled again as she finished up her page. "Done. That's another tick on the checklist. Now..." She pulled out a notebook, "there's a few more weapon blueprints and materials that I need to show Flash, a few sewing materials that Rarity can use for an example, some more socialising for Adagio, and then there's the Summoning Pool to take care of." She exited the room and into the hallway, "Now which one should I tackle first???"

"Ah! Ms Cleo! There you are!" Sweetie Belle cried, running down the hallway, "there's something I'd like for you to do, pretty pretty please?"

"Really? Let's hear it then. But before that, I've managed to create a quick translation guide for the Choir book I gave you. It should help," She offered her work,

"Really?" Sweetie gasped, taking it quickly, "Thanks so much, Ms Cleo!!!"

"Ms Cleo?" Rarity called, walking towards her with a serious gaze. "There's something I'd like to ask. Why is it that most of the females wear clothing that exposes well... a lot of their skin? One of the revealing ones actually belonged to one a preacher here!!!!"

"Specifically, a preacher bent on vengeance." Flash, who was behind her, corrected. "Her name, I believe, is Cibella. She's a lance user, so I went into detail into her bio. Pretty tragic if you ask me, but the same can be said for many."

"Are there any adventurers here who dress decently for battle?" Rarity continued,

"Do men count? Because the lancer named Zace bears his entire upper torso with two straps and six bones." Flash asked, "Granted, what he wears is tribal gear. I'm just saying not to forget men,"

"Zip it Flash! You're not helping in the slightest!" Rarity retorted,

"Really? To me, anything that crosses the line would be wearing nothing but their undergarments into battle. I mean, some of our adventurers are occasionally barefoot." Cleo reasoned, "But if you're talking about fully clothed, then yes. There are plenty of women who dress suited for battle."

"I want to know who they are!" Rarity snapped,

"C-Can you hold on a moment?" Cleo asked, "your sister asked me for something first!"

"Hey Ms Cleo, we're done with the garden watering." Big Mac and Adagio, "Anything else ya need us to do?"

"Come on Ms Cleo! Just hear me out!" Sweetie Pleaded,

"I'm not in the mood to wait. Ms Cleo, please?" Rarity tapped her foot,

"Will all of you be quiet!?!?" Cleo roared, slamming her foot down, "I demand we take this one at a time! Haven't your parents taught you any manners!?!?"

Sweetie stopped pleading, Rarity stopped complaining, and Big Mac was taken aback at the sudden outburst.

"Now, let's take this outside. There are some chairs we can use on the balcony." Cleo offered,

"S-Sure." The teenagers responded and headed for the exit with Cleo leading the way.

* * *

"I see." Cleo nodded as she listened to the concerns of everyone over a table. "Then perhaps we can do all of our chores and needs today. Is everyone clear on what's happening?"

"All interior Halidom responsibilities, such as Rarity's clothes shopping, are minor compared to the task of fixing that pool. If you guys want to protect this place from any further fiend attacks, then getting more adventurer essences is necessary." Flash answered,

"Correct." Cleo responded, "Now Sweetie, what does the summoner need?"

"She said she needs Mana, Wyrmite and Eldwater. Mana I know of, but no idea about the other two."

"Then let me fill you in." Cleo answered, "Wyrmite are valuable yet common stones that can be seen all around Grastaea. They are but of one material required to use the summoning pool. Eldwater, on the other hand, is a by-product from summoning. You see, summoning the essences of our adventurers is well... Left to chance."

"WOW, that is SO unreliable you know that?" Sweetie dropped her jaw,

"I won't argue about that." Cleo continued, "Now, there is also the chance of summoning the same essence as before. And to prevent that from happening, the summoner will convert the duplicate essence to Eldwater. Take it as the water of the summoning pool enchanted by the Wyrmite. The Eldwater also has its own purposes. Should anyone ingest a certain amount, their potential will grow immensely. It's also a good material to restore the paintings you see in this castle."

"Huh... sounds better than any lottery in the world if you ask me. You at least get somethin'!" Big Mac shrugged,

"Like Wyrmite, Eldwater can also be found outside the walls of the Halidom,"

"And where exactly can we find them?" Sweetie asked,

"There are some special pools in each of the five areas that can provide you with Eldwater. I've sent Adagio on that job before so she can be a witness to that."

"But if you want the little and easy way," Adagio continued, "Defeating fiends are another way to get materials."

"Really?" Flash's eyes widened,

"Yep. Bust them up, and they'll drop all sorts of materials after once they bite the dust." Adagio explained, "Mana and Rupies mostly. If you take out more than a few every day, they'll drop Wyrmites and Eldwater. Sometimes, they may even drop a weapon or a painting!"

"That sounds nice, can I--"

"No Flash." Rarity and Adagio spoke together, "You're not going in to fight them."

"B-But I'm fully equipped!" Flash reasoned, "I've got an actual weapon this time!"

"What you found was just an Adventurer's Lance." Cleo clarified, "This is the most standard of all weapons that's been mass-produced and mass-disposed. You can find this almost anywhere. As you are right now, you'll need a lot more before you can bring you and your weapon to battle. After all, since you are interested in smithing, perhaps you'd like to craft a better weapon first."

"Okay then..." Flash moped,

"In that case, perhaps this would be a good time for you to work out with Estelle, Rarity." Cleo suggested, "You and Adagio should be able to go on a small 'quest' on clearing out some fiends. Meanwhile, the rest of us can handle indoor chores."

"About that ma'am," Big Mac raised his hand, "Ah'd like to volunteer to go with the girls on Fiend huntin',"

"What?" The group jumped in shock and surprise.

"I thought you said you weren't a good hunter!" Sweetie Belle remembered,

"Ah also said ah wasn't good at being hunted either." Big Mac countered. "Bein' the oldest, ah spent most work on the plains and farm. Sometimes, Ah had to chase away any critters that would do harm to our chickens and livestock. Thanks to extended family, Ah learned how to track these wild thangs through their footprints, root out their hiding spots, and git 'em out of the farm fer good. Course, most of 'em were small foxes, wild dogs, owls, and snakes. Believe it or not, Ah scare the livin' daylights out of 'em whenever Ah'm around, or so the others say. A big size, a sharp pitchfork, and a merciless face are enough to tell 'em never to set foot here. Even fiends can't hide their tracks, but Ah do know that they can fight back. Ah'll be happy to help track 'em, but Ah promise to stay a distance."

"Hmm... what do you think? The choice is yours." Cleo turned to the girls,

"That... That can actually work." Rarity agreed, "Sure, welcome to the team."

"What!?" Flash stood up in protest, "That's not fair! Big Mac can't fight, but he gets to go!?"

"I agree with Rarity." Adagio shrugged, "As for your question Flash, it's because Big Mac understands that he can't fight, but he proves to be helpful in the back lines. You on the other hand? You're more willing to throw your life away than be useful!"

"You still don't believe that I can fight!?!?" Flash bellowed,

"Flash, calm down." Cleo responded, "Given your experience with the fiends two days ago, their reasons for not letting you join is justifiable. That's why I asked you to train just a bit more, and I'll help you with that."

"Grr... Fine!" Flash gave in with a frustrated look,

"Speaking of which," Rarity grinned, "Do you want to come along Sweetie Belle? You are the one who seemed motivated to do this after all! I know of you to keep safe!"

"Nah," Sweetie Belle chuckled as she refused, "I know you three can do it!"

"Then it's settled," Cleo nodded, "Flash, Sweetie and I will deal with your request, Rarity, and other things. As for you and Adagio, you will be off fighting fiends, with Big Mac as your scout. Is that clear?"

"Done!" Rarity agreed,

"No issues," Adagio smirked,

"Eeyup." Big Mac grunted, giving a wink to Cleo. Cleo saw it, and she smiled.

"Flash? Sweetie?" Cleo turned to the last members of the party.

"All good!" Sweetie gave a thumbs up,

"It's clear..." Flash disappointingly sighed.

"Rarity? Adagio? Do you have your essences with you?"

"Yep! And the clothes this time too!" Rarity replied, "This would be my first time trying them out!"

"Let's get changed, Rarity," Adagio spoke,

"Please do it privately," Flash added, "Let's not have any accidental charges for Peeping Toms."

"Hey, WE should be telling you not to be a Peeping Tom!" Rarity snapped,

"Early bird catches the worm." Flash chuckled,

* * *

"Alright. Are you girls ready?" Cleo asked once the Dazzling and the girl of Generosity got into their 'unfitting' clothes.

"Argh..." Adagio grumbled, holding her upper shirt together, "to think I have to hold my upper clothes together just because my chest doesn't fit!"

"Huh... Estelle really seems taller than I am." Rarity responded, looking at the sacred raiments she was wearing, and trying to jam the peculiar hat of Estelle onto her hair.

"Ah'm ready mahself," Big Mac spoke up.

"So where will we be going?" Rarity asked,

"Originally, the destination was going to be the Lake since fighting fiends over there is a breeze for me, but since you, a healer, is in the team, we're going to a more challenging place. It's where you four first entered this hidden area of the world."

"Rovetelle Forest. Seems easy." Rarity optimistically grinned,

"Now, your essence." Adagio continued, pulling out a blue marble-shaped orb.

"Here," Rarity replied by pulling out an exact identical orb. "It's pretty amazing how you can easily hide its presence!"

"Then you know how to un-hide it," Adagio responded, as her orb turned into a silver dagger in a blink of an eye.

"Use your mind, I know." Rarity laughed, as her orb transformed into a familiar silver staff.

"Here goes!" The girls spoke as they placed their silver weapons onto their hearts and unleashed another blinding light.

As the light died down, the girls were now in different yet familiar bodies. Adagio in her short-haired and sylvan-hiding merchant body, and Rarity in her twin-tailed and sharp-toothed preacher body.

"Ah..." Rarity experienced the feeling of Estelle's Body in Estelle's own set of clothing, "Now THIS is a perfect fit! Now that I'm wearing this, I really do like the contrasting feel of the gauntlets and cotton-like shoes, with the preacher's raiments!"

"Before ah forget..." Big Mac remembered, "This is yours, Rarity." And presented her the Loving Hand,

"Wonderful! Now I truly look like the Loving Preacher in the flesh!" Rarity laughed,

"Hmm... Since you like the body so much, why don't we go by the names of our adventurers whenever we take their body?" Adagio suggested,

"Ah, so like what Mym did?" Cleo clarified, "Sure. I'm fine with that."

"Mym?" Sweetie asked,

"Oh! She's a former ally of ours. She's a special shapeshifter, and she took the form of one of Alberius' companions and followed her namesake."

"We'll try it out then... right, Francesca?" Estelle cheekily asked,

"Only if I get to call you Estelle!" Francesca retorted,

"You got it, Big Mac?" The two girls turned to the big boy,

"Ulp! Yes ma'am!" Big Mac jumped, "A-Ah mean, Francesca and Estelle!"

"Good! Now without further ado..." Francesca furrowed her eyes,

"Let's start the quest!!!" Estelle announced at the top of her lungs.

**To be Continued...**

Up next: The Forest of Wind


	5. The Forest of Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Mac, Rarity and Adagio head out to do the task with a few close shaves, but overall success. But the farmer wants to go explore a little further, by venturing into the Windwyrm's Den, hoping to find any traces of a dragon. Meanwhile, Cleo had another proposition for Sweetie Belle and Flash in regards to the lonely Siren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have inserted some hyperlinks that should help set the mood for some parts of the story. When you find another link for another word, and the music is still going, feel free to stop that and go to the next song!

"Alright you two," Francesca led her two companions through the forest, a kilometre away from the Halidom, "There's something you need to know about the pattern of fiends. First off, you should've noticed that there aren't any fiends attacking us here. That's because, on main roads like these, Cleo and some church people at her time were able to enchant items with a special sacred power that repels fiends. Like the signpost over there..." She pointed to a typical-looking wooden pole with arrows pointing in different directions. "If you ever want to travel alone, these are a good way to tell you where to go, and they provide a very low risk of getting attacked."

"What about the place where we did get attacked?" Big Mac asked,

"The area you landed when entering New Alberia was not part of the main road." The merchant responded, "In unprotected areas, Fiends tend to appear out of thin air... Sometimes, in front of you, behind you, and wherever. They can only access protected areas by walking into their range and even then, they'll constantly feel harm whenever they're in it. Though some daring ones may want to do some destruction over their safety."

"Yes. We remember..." Estelle nodded, remembering the time she saw Flash clawed on the chest, spilling blood.

"Speaking of, we'll be starting our treasure hunt there. You think you're ready to handle it this time Rar-I mean Estelle?"

"I have two forms of magic. I can handle them with no fear!" Estelle laughed,

"Good." Francesca nodded as she stopped at a narrow path with a small signboard marking danger beyond the point. "Stay close to us Mac, you'll never know when things get dicey."

"I'm not Flash, ah won't charge recklessly Adagio--- I mean Ms Franny... Ya don't mind if ah call you that?"

"For that, you're sticking to Adagio! And don't even think about calling me Ms Adagio either! I may not be human, but I want to be addressed according to my looks!" Francesca snapped and marched forward, "Now hurry up!"

"We appreciate it," Estelle chuckled, holding Big Mac's hand as they walked in. ["Let's go!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFVSqDM3DFs&t=)

The narrow path they took led them to a wide one. Within this enclosed area, the trio could see stones, broken wheelbarrows, barrels and crates, and even an apple tree, sitting in the corner of their nature-paved pathway. Big Mac's eyes sparkled at the sight of the bright red plump fruits.

"Now... It's time to move out!" Francesca declared and ran forward,

"I'm as ready as ready gets!!!" Estelle smiled back and followed behind,

"W-Wait!" Big Mac yelped while trailing behind, "what about them apples? C-Can I at least take one?" The girls sighed.

"Stand back please," Francesca instructed and Big Mac did so. She approached the tree and gave it a firm smack with the hilt of the dagger. Five apples broke off from their branches and fell to the ground with a soft bump.

"Oh, thanks." Big Mac sighed as he gathered it up and placed it in a rucksack he brought along.

"Hmm..." He picked one out to feel and sniff, "it certainly smells fresh! Have you ever considered foraging apples from here?"

"Not really, but there's something else that's fresh!" Francesca spoke,

"What's that?" Big Mac turned with a bright face,

"Us! For the Fiends!" Returning the smile, Francesca pointed her dagger to a group of slimes in jars hopping menacingly towards them.

"Oh..." Big Mac's face dropped, "Mah bad."

"You don't have to apologise," Estelle smiled, whipping out the Loving Hand, "Fighting fiends are a part of the quest!!!"

"You wanna cut back to safety?" Francesca asked,

"A-Ah said ah came to help, so ah'm gonna stick to it." Big Mac shook his head, "Jus' distracted cause of the apples."

"Good," Francesca gave a devilish grin, "Let's get fighting!"

With no fear of getting hit, Francesca charged forward giving a wide swing, catching the bouncing slimes or tripping them over. Attempting to get up, one of the slimes was subject to the merchant's lethal dagger skills.

"One!" Francesca started off with a forceful slash against the slimes' body. Estelle widened her mouth at her allies' skill with a dagger.

"Two!" She then followed up with two quick slashes in succession, right in the same site of injury. The slime would scream if it had a mouth.

"Three!" continuing after that, she delivered another pair of slashes that were slower than before, but with more force than the first time.

"That's incredibly fast!" Estelle watched "I've never seen Adagio move that much during the time of the Battle of the Bands!!!"

"You mean Francesca, right? Let's try an' stick to the pseudonyms." Big Mac reminded.

"Ah! Francesca! Around you!" Estelle warned. Amid her fighting, the other slimes around Francesca began to converge around her.

"That just makes things easy! Four!" Francesca laughed as she spun around with her dagger outstretched. The dagger made whistling sound cutting through the winds, air, and the other slimes.

"Wow..." The two spectators spoke in awe.

"And for the finishing blow..." Francesca continued, performing a mighty backflip with her dagger still pointing towards the enemy. This drove an upwards slash so strong it split the slime and its pot in two, disintegrating into black steam.

"That was amazing!" Estelle and Big Mac cheered,

"Um... Hello!?" Francesca yelled back, "If you can cheer, you can FIGHT! Isn't that why you're Estelle in the first place!?"

"Oh umm..." Estelle quickly panicked, desperate to come up with a good excuse. "Sorry, I'm still under the impression that Healers normally wait behind the front lines."

"This isn't a video game! Didn't Cleo teach you how to fight already!? Swing your staff and shoot these things!" Francesca continued yapping,

"Okay okay!" Estelle sighed as she marched forward. Just like before, Estelle steeled her body, trying to control the flow of mana inside her body. She smiled once again once she successfully guided the tingling sense through her body and into her staff.

"Take this!" Estelle yelled, casting a volley of Yellow Orbs straight into the slime horde. The group of Slimes either flinched, reeled, or recoiled in pain when the orbs popped the moment they touch them. Some even went down for the count. The Loving Preacher took this all in and compared it to the time fighting against the jumbo fiend.

"Phew!!!" Francesca wiped her forehead once she stabbed the last slime in the vicinity. "That's that!"

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Estelle asked,

"Not at all. Slimes are easy pickings anyways!" Francesca laughed, "it's the bigger ones that you'll need to worry about. Now before we all talk more, let's get moving before more fiends show up! The pool we need to find is up ahead, and expect something nasty too."

With no time to stop, the trio dashed on ahead, while swiping any group of fiends that got the ambush on them. As they saw a bright light ahead in their path, they came to a halt. A small but heavy feeling seemed to emanate from within that light, making the trio feel giddy.

"I can feel something uncomfortable blowing in my face..." Big Mac moaned,

"My stomach feels a bit quirky too," Estelle added,

"Yep." Francesca nodded, "Despite different feelings, it still means the nasty thing I was talking about is up ahead. That's when things will get tricky... I'm still alright though, ready when the team is."

"All good," Big Mac saluted,

"Alright then, we march!" Estelle pointed her Loving Hand forward and led the group into the light.

* * *

***Boing Boing***

A massive fiend, emotionless in looks, bounced ferociously before the three adventurers, ready to give a thrashing.

"Isn't that...?" Estelle looked to Adagio, pointing at the sight of a giant pot that seemed to hold a giant gelatinous goo that had a mind of its own.

"Yep, the large fiend we're fighting is a Jumbo Slime." Francesca nodded, "and yes, they look exactly like their smaller counterparts."

"Shouldn't be so hard since all we've been facing are slimes!" Estelle laughed.

"I wouldn't say tha-- Watch out!!!" Francesca tackled the priest away from a darkening shadow. It seems that through their talking, the large slime took the chance to leap up to the sky and drop upon the area where the Priest was standing, kicking up a cloud of dust, grass and soil. Once all three subsided, the Slime harmlessly hopped from its spot, leaving behind a dirt crater from where the slime slammed down. Estelle blinked wildly at the giant fiend's crater and began to perspire and shiver.

"Thanks... And Sorry!" Estelle apologised, "I shall focus on fighting!"

"You still here big guy?" Francesca called. A red hand and arm out from a large shrub and waved. Francesca found him.

"I see you!" The merchant yelled, "Keep your eyes and ears on the big guy. If you feel like it's coming towards you, run!" The arm gave a thumbs up for the advice and slithered back into the green.

"Now Estelle, the best thing you can do is to stay back and hit it from afar." Francesca commanded, "I'll be dealing damage up close."

"O-Okay..." Estelle nodded, seeing the slime leaping hopping madly, with each landing point leaving a crater.

"We may have the same element, and you may be the strongest fiend here... But you're outnumbered!!! Hyaaa!!!!!" Francesca growled as she zipped forward, right into the enemy's face.

* * *

"Hya! Hya! Hya!" Flash Sentry grunted and yelled with each thrust of his lance. Stuck with the responsibility of staying behind and doing housekeeping, the teenager desperately vented his frustration on his training.

"You know, a lot of people these days would avoid fighting," Sweetie spoke, sitting on a log and watching him fight.

"Fighting, whether in court or combat, is the last resort that must not be neglected, especially in this day and age." Flash returned, "That sort of thinking was part of why my mum and dad got together."

"You really dedicate a lot to fighting. I guess I was wrong about thinking that you were a joker about that."

"You can just say sorry for those snide remarks. Is apologising too much for people's pride?"

"Hello you two," Cleo approached them, carrying two mugs of orange juice, "perhaps some refreshments?"

"Oh, thanks!" Sweetie thanked as she took a mug,

"I'll leave yours with Sweetie, Flash. For when you decide to take a rest," Cleo informed, "So how different is the lance compared to your type of staff?"

"Typically, the staff weight distribution is balanced throughout its length, but add a spearhead to that, and there's a lot of things I need to adapt to." He spun the lance around without any effort or difficulty, causing Sweetie to blink out of amazement, "A little weight from the Spearhead's nothing though, and adaptation when it comes to swinging any long stick is pretty easy."

"Why not another feature to add to your training?" Cleo suggested,

"Like what?" Flash asked, hitting the hard dirt with the bottom of the lance.

"Keep on giving deep breaths, in and out." Cleo instructed, "And not just when you're training. I'd like you to do it whenever you enter this place."

"Huh... Not that I have a problem with something like that but... Why?"

"I will reveal the reason, the moment you've done enough of the breathing. I will impart the knowledge, however, that this is an important step to be able to defeat those fiends."

"If you say so." Flash shrugged and nodded, and started to breathe deeply while resuming his lance spinning, swiping, and thrusting.

"Sweetie, I see you're quite interested in watching Flash but aren't you going to try singing the translation I gave you?" Cleo turned around,

"I'm not motivated for that now..." Sweetie yawned, "And I've finished taking all my pictures except for the summoning island. Watching Flash fight, on the other hand, is rather entertaining. And it raises a question for me."

"And that is?"

"One of my best friends is a family friend of Flash's, or rather, her big brother. Now I understand that he's not part of her family, but she seems to treat him very closely. I've introduced my family to her and my other best friend, and vice versa. She mentioned NOTHING about him. Does he mean something to her or not?"

"I'm still within earshot you know," Flash halted his swinging, "How about asking her? I'm sure she'll be happy to talk about her Big Brother. Good and Bad."

"Flash? Deep breathing." Cleo responded,

"Are you seriously going to remind me that every time?" Flash sighed as he resumed his deep breaths.

* * *

"Wow. That was one doozy of a fight!" Big Mac laughed.

"To think fighting that thing would only last for five minutes..." Estelle sighed, "I thought it would be difficult as the Shroom!"

"Oh, they are!" Francesca clarified. "If you're caught hesitating, you'll pay for it immensely! If you keep on the pressure, it will be down in no time! Course, if we were facing a fiend in the Lake area, one to two hits can finish off the small fry, and any large fiend there can be defeated in almost a single minute if you have someone like me!"

"That sounds great!"

"On the other hand, there are more types of fiends that lurk around there. There are spitting serpents, savage wolves, and angry trolls!"

"Oh come on!" Estelle complained, "A job this big of a risk would be prohibited! And a spitting serpent doesn't seem all that dangerous!"

"This 'risk' is what you and Cleo prevent! Calm down!" Francesca retorted.

"Both of you calm down." Big Mac stood between them. "First off, Rarity's still new to this Estelle thing, and second, you two still pulled it off. Amazing really."

* * *

**"H-How is this going to work!?" Francesca wailed with embarrassment.**

**"Stop squirming! You're already messing up my hair!" Estelle grumbled, frantically balancing the merchant on her shoulders. "Furthermore, you're deceptively heavy! Why are you so heavy for one that's so short!?"**

**"Excuse me!?!?!?" A bitter growl came out from Francesca, "you want to talk trash about my weight!?"**

**Meanwhile, Big Mac peered from his shrub at the bickering girls. He had a pretty strong inkling on why Francesca would be so heavy, but he'd best keep that to himself.**

**"Anyway!" Estelle continued, "This thing keeps on bouncing around and attempting to body slam you. I can be your legs, while you just focus on attacking it!"**

**"But I need to move around if I want to efficiently attac--!!!"**

**"JUST. STAB. IT." Estelle commanded with a forceful glare and ran towards the slime.**

**"Fine!!! But you'd better not drop me!" Francesca retorted.**

**Francesca readied her dagger once her piggybacking preacher was half a meter away from the pot.**

**"Perfect!" Francesca responded, "I can reach the slime's core!"**

**"Go wild!" Estelle encouraged, now running circles around the fiend.**

**"Alright!" Francesca laughed as she began stabbing the slime's sludgy body over and over. "Hahahahaha!!! This is quite fun!!!"**

* * *

"Yeah, that trick only lasted for about half a minute." Francesca sighed, "We got body-slammed when Est was trying to regain her balance. Then again, I was 'apparently' too heavy for her."

"Oh be grateful that I decided to piggyback you!" Estelle pouted, "The only time I piggybacked someone was with Sweetie Belle, and we were both young back then!"

"Speaking of... Why didn't you use that Diamond shield trick like before?"

"Well..." Estelle turned red, "You see..." She held her arm out, "I... I can't create those Diamond projections... During our way to the eldwater pool, I realised that I could not use any of my own magic powers as my usual self! And not to mention, I don't feel as agile in this body either. The weight of these boots and gauntlets may be taking a toll from my muscle memory!"

"Well, that's an enigma." Big Mac placed a hand on his chin, "Looks like we have a weakness with these essences..."

"Oh, I see..." Francesca gave a smug grin, "So you can't use your Equestrian Magic, because each and every adventurer of the Halidom has no idea what it is, let alone use it. Perfect! Guess you're not as powerful as you seem to be!"

"Hey girls?" Big Mac interrupted, "Let's not fall apart. Ah'm sure that there 'er things that ya can't do when yer Francesca, 'Dagio. Perhaps yer proficiency in usin' daggers? Or how about bein' a merchant or courier?"

Francesca gave a mean frown to the farmer, "Stop being such a killjoy."

"Bingo. Ah love learning new things." Big Mac gave a small grin, "Seems like you need more than just the essence to capably fight with it."

"I'll wipe that grin off your face." Francesca growled, "You've been hiding for the entire time. And the moment when that Slime was coincidentally about to land on you..."

"You were watchin' me run?" Big Mac responded with uncertainty, a bead of sweat running down his face.

* * *

**Big Mac peered through the bushes, watching the battle unfold before him. He tensed up when he saw both girls come apart when the massive slime hurled its body into their path, sending them flying for two seconds and rolling on the soil. Thankfully, both did not fall unconscious, but Francesca was certainly feeling the pain.**

**"This body..." Francesca coughed, holding her bruised body together, "... Isn't as durable as you think. H-Heal now, please? Before the slime attacks us again!"**

**"Well, my body seems ready to do it so...** _**Healing Faith** _ **!" Estelle chanted, which covered the merchant with green healing hands.**

**"Much better!" Francesca nodded with approval as she got up, "Now let's get back at it!"**

**"Come on, y'all can do it!" Big Mac mumbled to himself as he watched Francesca dance to and fro with her dagger at the giant fiend, with Estelle moving from point to point to land her shots at different body parts. After one minute of doing so, the slime shook compulsively and began to move, or bounce, faster than usual. Had she not rolled back in time, that slime would have slammed her then and there. Big Mac watched and took it all in. This sort of behaviour must be the 'enraged' state that Cleo and the others mentioned back then, the farmer-turned-tracker deduced. Once in that state, a fiend's might and speed become a force to be reckoned with. Watching the slime again, it has resorted to madly hopping around like a bunny, although he could feel the ground tremble this time. It attempted to crush the Merchant, then the priest, and just when it leapt towards the direction of the shrub...**

**"HYAAAAAAAA!!!!" Big Mac screamed as he held tight to his bag and hightailed it out of the shrub, Just before the slime flattened it with a terrifying 'CRRRRRRAK'!**

**"Huh... Huh..." Big Mac breathed heavily as he turned to face the slime, concealed by the amount of dust it kicked up from the landing. "That was a close call..."**

**But once the dust settled, Big Mac found himself staring straight into the slimes' large eyes, complete yellow without any pupils, irises, and scleras. The slime wiggled around, looks like it found a new target.**

**"Nope, Nope, NOPE!" Big Mac turned tail and ran as fast as he could once again, this time with the bouncing slime hot on its trail, shaking the earth with each bounce.**

**"HELLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!" He bellowed, tears welling down his eyes while making sure not to trip from the tremors caused by the slime.**

**"I got ya!" Francesca yelled and joined the pursuit.**

**"Well that's something you don't see every day," Estelle chuckled to herself as she saw the runaway tracker being chased by the giant slime, while it, in turn, was being chased by an eager merchant.**

**"Hey! Preacher! Do something!" Francesca waved her hands.**

**"Oh! Sorry!" Estelle waved back in apology.**

**A hail of yellow orbs rained down on the slime as it was getting closer and closer to his prey with every bounce. That attempt was just enough for Big Mac to extend his distance and for Francesca to close in and deliver a forceful spinning attack which tripped it over.**

**"Gotcha now! Time to go on the offensive!!!" Francesca laughed, "take this!** **_Peregrine Blade_ ** **!!!"**

**A few seconds after the merchant chanted those words, the slime lost its gelatinous form and melted to a lifeless liquid, before itself and its pot exploded into black motes. Leaving behind a brown treasure chest.**

**"Treasure!?!?" Big Mac and Estelle exclaimed with shock,**

* * *

"Of course I was! Otherwise, I would never have swooped in and achieved victory!" Francesca responded, looking smug.

"You told me to run..." Big Mac calmly explained, "And ya know Ah'd never survive gettin' squashed by that."

"Still, your face was a moment for the ages!" Francesca continued her snide remarks.

"Well, no use crying over spilt milk then." Big Mac sighed and shrugged, "But ah at least know how these fiends move from spectating. And not to mention we got two birds with one stone."

"A treasure chest full of Wyrmite! What luck!" Estelle explained,

"And we managed to obtain enough Eldwater too. It looks rather interesting. Judging from what Cleo said, ah have half a mind to drink some."

"Don't get any ideas." Francesca warned, "After many years, It'd be a risk if we were to consume some now."

"By the way, what about mana?" Estelle added, "Isn't that one more ingredient?"

"As it was said before, fiends tend to release mana when they go kaput. That mana is then transferred to the person who performed the finishing blow. Of course, it is possible to transfer that excess mana to others or into some magical container for that sort of storage. Large fiends tend to drop lots too."

"Guess that means quest clear!" Big Mac chuckled, "Time to head home?"

"We could," Francesca nodded, "Or perhaps you want to take a little detour since our mission took a very small time... Any place where you want to go?"

"I wouldn't want to keep Sweetie waiting." Estelle chuckled, "And I think I'm tired of fighting for one day. I'd like to take all this off now."

"... Actually." Big Mac changed his tone, "There is..."

"What?" Estelle gasped, "What's with the change of mind?"

"It appears the desire to explore within Big Mac is not a lie. Alright then, where would you like to go?" Francesca asked,

"Is there any interesting place around the Forest?" Big Mac asked,

"Anything worth interesting? Just one... The Windwyrm's Den." Francesca answered. Big Mac's eyes pricked up, Francesca grinned back.

"Windwyrm... You mean the Den of a Dragon?" Estelle froze, "Y-you're actually wanting to enter a Dragon's Den!?"

"You should see your face," Francesca laughed at the preacher's timidity, "But there's actually no need to fear. I've been there before, and there's no Dragon to be found. And even if there were, the Dragons around here are intelligent and allies of Cleo. I'm sure they'll be friendly if we tell them that we're friends with her."

"Ah'm in." Big Mac answered, "Ah want to see a dragon."

"Are you sure?" Francesca raised an eyebrow, "The path to the den will have fiends, and as I said, I've never seen a dragon there. I even believe that they might not be living anymore."

"Well, that's fer me to find out mahself right?" Big Mac responded,

"Hey, hey... I'm not doing this." Estelle objected, "I say we go home."

"Okay then, 'ow 'bout I lead the path of least conflict?"

"Hmm???" The girls cocked their heads.

"As ah said, ah ain't a spectator fer nothing. It's no sham when you said that they appear out of nowhere, but if they're prowling around in the area, we could sneak around."

"A stealthy approach? I must say I'm very intrigued." Francesca nodded, "what do you think Est?"

"That's even worse! It would get my clothes and hair in a mess! Even if these clothes aren't technically mine!" Estelle protested again,

"I see, thanks for your decision!" Francesca nodded, "Sadly, in the case of democracy, it's a two to one overrule!!! We sneak into the den!"

"Wha!? We never took a vote on this!!! That's not fair!!!"

"Don't worry," Big Mac gave a thumbs up and an optimistic grin, "Ah'll do my best!"

* * *

"Thanks for helping out again Flash." Cleo thanked as she walked through the hallways of the Halidom, "You really are a helpful guy to have around."

"No problem. People will always need help." Flash responded, walking with her, "Besides, learning more about the adventurers is just as wonderful. And it turns out there are plenty of 'sensible-dressed' females according to Rarity."

"Have you got the list and locations?"

"Yes." Flash pulled up a list on his phone, "Philia, a girl who believes in fate and love (a whole lot too), wears normal warm clothing and a winter beanie with tassels. There is Melody who is a maid and has worn nothing but the typical Fancy Maid clothes. And then there's Hildegarde, the most devoted of all the Clergy people here, and wears the right size of robes that covers up her body well. The same goes for her 'Valentine's' outfit, although it does appear that she's quite stacked underneath all that Holy Cloth!"

"Flash!" Cleo glared,

"I'm sorry." Flash chuckled, "But I'm also very much interested in this Valentine's event... What's it about?"

"It's a cultural festival where people express their love for one another. Popular with couples, and those who have deep feelings for others. It involves lots of sweet things like Chocolate."

"Hmm... I knew it. It's just like Equestria's Hearts and Hooves Day." Flash responded, "Most of our festivals seem to be alike. That's interesting."

"La... La... La..." A young girl's melodic voice flowed through the halls.

"Hmm?" Flash's ears perked up,

"That must be Sweetie, probably singing some songs from the choir book after translating them." Cleo answered, "She's in the room where I got it from."

"Ooh... May we watch?" Flash asked,

"I don't see why not. Let me show you the way." Cleo answered, "but make sure you're taking deep breaths while you're walking."

With Cleo guiding the way, Sweetie's singing voice became louder and louder. The duo reached a door where they could practically hear her melodic voice seeping out of the door.

"She has a wonderful voice." Cleo complimented, "if she existed in my time, there is no doubt that she would be welcomed as a member of the Harmonia Choir."

"A choir of children, right?" Flash clarified, "Big Mac says they're well-known. How much though?"

"Absolute stardom. Their voices are angelic and divine. In times of fiends, however, a few of them have also learned how to fight. They joined our band of adventurers. Did you know the manager and owner of this choir is a Dragon?"

"Really? Dragons can do that?" Flash exclaimed,

"Dragons play a big part in human life. That's one of the many things we get when dragons and people like you and I co-exist."

"In our time, Dragons are large figures of pop culture fantasy. They're powerful, they're beautiful, some call them deities or Gods in the fictional universe." Flash compared,

"Interesting. It doesn't sound far off from what we believe in..."

"Really? Speaking about beliefs..." Flash took a deep breath and spoke courageously. "What of the Goddess Ilia? There were plenty of preachers and knights/paladyns who serve under her name and grace. Didn't you say she was human?"

"She was the First Auspex of the Ilian Church alike to her name, and is the starting point of the entire relationship between human and dragon, alongside the Holy Dragon Elysium. Their power together was transcendent and they delivered both Dragons and Humans from the forces of Morsayati. I was not born at that time, but stories did say that at her moment of passing, she ascended to Godhood, and her faith and actions have been passed down through millennia via the Ilian Church and Faith. Of course, it does have its conflicting issues, as you may have read from Elisanne's bio, but that doesn't bother the Prince. He'll welcome anyone to the Halidom as long as they mean no harm."

"I see. Really interesting." Flash mused and acknowledged with a nod. Silence followed after that.

"Huh..." Flash looked to the door, "Looks like Sweetie's stopped singing."

"I was listening to the conversation." Sweetie opened the door, "If you wanted me for something, you could just knock. No need to talk behind closed doors."

"Sorry, we initially wanted to listen to you, but we got carried away talking. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, come right in!" Sweetie opened the door wide. The room that the two entered had a heartwarming winter theme to it. Some artisanal snowmen, decorative candle stands, and a plushie of the most adorable and fluffy polar bear with horns, claws, a dragon's tail with a bow tie, and a silver bell on its neck. On one of the desks in the room, a group of plump mice watched the two new visitors come in with deep eyes and twitching noses.

"I already had an audience before you two." Sweetie introduced, "The mice you see here came out of their hidey-hole when I was singing. Aren't they cute?"

"Squeak!" One of the mice made a sound,

"Ms Cleo," Flash pointed at the mice, "Do you normally have pests around here?"

"Hey!" Sweetie spoke defensively, "They're not pests!"

"Sweetie is right." Cleo agreed, "These mice are the closest friends of Pia, the Choir Member whose book I've gifted to Sweetie. Or to be more specific, their descendants, considering the lifespan of mice."

"Ah... I'm sorry. Again." Flash apologised, "Forgive my judgements."

The mice gave an offended stare at the boy and squeaked a response.

"I'll take that as an apology accepted."

"Anyway, please continue," Cleo suggested, pulling up a seat for Flash and herself.

"Okay then. Apparently, the choir book seemed to have a certain verse circled in here for a song. If anything, does this mean it's a solo?" Sweetie asked,

"I remember the times when I listened to the Harmonia Choir and their soloists. Perhaps give me the name of the song."

"I think it was called 'Blurry'?"

"Yes! That is a solo for Pia. The first time I listened to the Harmonia Choir, she was the one who sang that verse as a solo. Initially, the solo part was meant for her fellow member, friend and roommate Elias, but after some struggle with his inner despair, Elias was happy to give the role to her."

"O-Okay then! I got it! Thank goodness that music scores were not lost in translation. Here I go then..." She took a deep breath and sang.

With no instrumental to back her, everyone was glued to the young crusader, who was sight-reading the music score with her voice, as well as looking to the roughly translated lyrics of Cleo. To Flash's ears, the translated English lyrics of the song doesn't make sense when spoken, but it did not obstruct or compromise the wonderful, pitch-perfect tone of the girl herself.

When she finished, the two humans responded with gracious applause, as well as the mice.

"That was amazing! You really are Rarity's sister, or rather, your own wonderful voice!" Flash applauded.

"Thanks," Sweetie chuckled, "It's great to be complimented as my sister's equal, rather than her completely."

"Do you take singing lessons?" Cleo asked,

"Well, Rarity and I are naturals at singing, but we practice singing together for fun. I do know that Rarity is part of a barbershop or vocal quartet with Big Mac, quintet if you count Fluttershy. They've been to many music contests, both interschool and outside events!"

"That sounds very wonderful. How about you Flash? Do you sing?"

"I do. I'm the lead singer and guitarist of a school band, though I haven't been singing as much lately." Flash answered,

"Really? Then... May I ask you for a favour?" Cleo changed her tone,

"Sounds serious," Sweetie gulped,

"Adagio. She told me her life story, a being that can absorb negative emotions and use it as dark magic. To do all that, they sing. She can't do that anymore, so I was hoping that she may be able to recover that ability once again. Perhaps through the four of you."

"Okay, hold it there Ms Cleo." Sweetie stopped, "That last time she was singing, she brainwashed us to be extremely competitive and aggressive in our music performances and that herself made her stronger, from what Rarity told me. I don't know much about Sirens myself, but if she was able to sing, her voice would scramble our heads again!"

"Adagio was comfortable in telling me the entire story between her and Rarity. She was also honest about her own ambitions and evil purposes. If she still held those evil feelings, I would have kicked her out of the Halidom, but she chose to stay and change her ways, bit by bit. If she didn't change, would you ever see her being a delivery courier?"

Sweetie and Flash looked at each other and shook their heads unanimously.

"Exactly. As for her 'magic', that's already been taken care of. She's been living here for a few months now, that she's breathing that magic in as a part of her body as Francesca and herself." Cleo continued.

"Grastaean Magic, that's mana. Right?" Flash asked,

"Yes." Cleo smiled, "I don't how powerful Siren Magic is, but I can assure you that Mana is very much distinct to it. For one, Mana isn't unique to a particular species or being, anyone can harness it. As I said, it is the source of life and magic in New Alberia, and the entire nation of Grastaea."

"Can we use it?" Flash asked, "Can we harness mana as humans did in your time?"

"Sadly." Cleo closed her eyes, "I have no idea... Unless you want to volunteer as a test subject."

"Well, if it's anything to bring me on equal ground with the fiends, I'm--"

"That was a joke." Cleo gave a furious glare to Flash, "I'm not going to risk forcibly transferring mana into your body. Do you want to fight those fiends? Then refine your Lance skills, and don't stop breathing deeply!"

Flash rolled his eyes and did as he was told, taking deep breaths.

"By the way," Flash asked after exhaling, "When's Adagio, Rarity and Big McIntosh coming back? It's almost going to be lunch soon!"

* * *

Somewhere along a fiend-infested path, a pair of eyes gazed at a group of goblins mindlessly wandering about, sometimes pausing its movements to jump around like cavemen, or scratch their bottoms. The eyes paid no attention to anything but the goblins, as they hopped on ahead, wondering if they'll run into any live targets.

"Alright..." Big Mac whispered, "keep on trudging through the bushes."

"I. Hate. You." Estelle whispered seethingly as she slowly crawled after him,

"Heh... Your Rarity is showing Estelle..." Francesca snickered, "Ah well. As if there was any difference anyway."

"For the sake of the lady, are we there yet?" Big Mac responded,

"Yeah... We're getting close to the bridge. Beyond that, you'll find the doors to enter the Windwyrm's Den."

"That's great... We've come so far, we ain't backing down on the travel!" Big Mac encouraged until he heard the screeching sound of an eagle above them.

"Stop! Heads down!" Big Mac signalled with his hands. Peering out of the bushes, he saw a green bird with sharp plumes circling a brown wooden bridge in front of them. The avian fiend landed on the handrail and decided to clean its feathers and tail. Big Mac sighed under his breath, it's a waiting game here. No matter the pins and needles he felt on his arms, and the grumbles of Rarity (since he doesn't know whether Estelle would mind hiding in the dirt), he kept on signalling the girls to keep down and not make any noise. It was after three extended minutes that the bird decided to fly away, far from the bridge.

"Alright..." Big Mac kept a patient eye on the bird until it was permanently out of his view. "Go! Go! Go!" He crawled as fast as he could out of the bushes and down the small ridge. He held his hands up so he could let the girls slide down delicately, given that their time in the bushes has left them in the dirty, messed up, and 'un-delicate' state.

"This was the worst decision!" Estelle growled, pulling out multiple twigs, leaves, and dirt stuck in her purple twintails, "I'd rather face the fiends head-on than do something like this again!!!"

"Oh really?" Francesca gave smug-toothed grin while adjusting her hat and scrubbing off the dirt on her face, "You think facing four groups of slimes and three groups of goblins, with each group having five members, was better than sneaking around? And not to mention, that bird fiend back then was an Arrow Raptor. These fiends attack from a distance by whipping up dangerous whirlwinds, and if you get up close to them, they'll charge at you with the force of a jet, not only hurting you in the process but making sure to keep a distance from you!"

"... Y-Yes! I stand by my decision! Hmph!" Estelle turned her head in denial.

"In any case, we're here without fighting." Big Mac pointed to their destination. Across the small wooden bridge was the entrance to ruins made out of stone. A pillar stood guard on each side of the door, decorated with overgrown moss and flowers. The walls were also accounted with fresh grass and flowers poking through the cracks of the stone structures and designs.

"I know what you're thinking." Francesca looked at the two, who were looking at the Den with great interest. "These dragons don't live in dark caves, or in hordes of treasure, most of the time. These dragons live in temple-like ruins. Wherever a dragon makes their den, a lot of living things grow well around it. That's why they have authority and power over nature, even more so than us."

"Well, in that case, let's go see if there's a dragon beyond those closed doors!" Big Mac laughed as he began crossing the bridge,

"I hope whoever that Dragon is can offer us a ride home. At least I'll be satisfied that I can ride a dragon!" Estelle grumbled,

"Woah hold it there!" Francesca warned as she chased them, "you still need to be careful! The doors to the den are closed because--"

A spiked gate of magic shot up from behind, blocking the trio from the path they came from, and trapping them on the side of the Windwyrm's Den.

"-- A fiend's blocking it with its power." Francesca finished.

In continuation with the sprung trap, the Fiend that stood guard appeared in a quick blink of light, just how all fiends had appeared. But this fiend was unlike any other...

It wasn't another Jumbo Slime, it wasn't a goblin or an arrow raptor in a great or hefty size. Rather, this Fiend was a bipedal hulk that stood as tall the den's five-meter doors. Not only that, but it was also wide in size covering the distance between the pillars standing guard. Finally, the fiend was all big and bulky rocks and boulders from head to toe, from shoulders to arms. The only thing that stands out, was a singular glowing red eye in a black crevasse for its face, towering over the completely astonished and gobsmacked trio.

"The guarding fiend... Is a giant golem eh?" Big Mac spoke, trying to hide the trembling fear he has.

"A Hefty Golem to be precise..." Francesca nodded gloomily.

"So after all that sneaking, we still have to fight either way..." Estelle coughed, "... We should have fought our way through instead. That way, I can build up that healing power of mine!"

"For once I agree with you, Rarity. I could build up my skills too." Francesca nodded in defeat, intentionally using the true identity of the preacher's wielder.

"Sorry?" Big Mac gulped.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" The Hefty Golem gave an inhuman wail and swung both its giant arms towards the intruders.

"EVERYONE SKEDADDLE!!!" Big Mac yelled and the three broke apart and rolled away just in the nick of time as the two rocky hands slammed into the dirt.

[It was a tremor far greater than the slimes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNQbfLBN2n8), shaking the ground to a new magnitude, and the very trees and river itself.

"Alright! You guys got any plan?" Big Mac yelled, keeping on his toes, "anything we can do?"

"Dodge and attack!" Francesca yelled, "from experience, this guy has more tricks up its sleeve! Aside from that ground-shaking move, he'll be more than happy to stamp the ground, and roll on us!"

"Roll on us?" Estelle clarified. As if the fiend had heard, he began a demonstration by curling into a ball and rolling straight for Preacher at high speeds.

"Oh no!" Estelle quickly rolled away once more from the golem-ball's path into the mini cliffs. A nasty slamming and crushing sound invaded the adventurers' ears.

"It took a long time for me and Cleo to fight this thing. We're just two adventurers equipped with a Dagger and a Staff." Francesca sighed,

"Are you saying this may take longer than the slime?"

"They're Golems for a reason! Why are you whining?"

"Excuse me? I'm merely complaining. Do YOU want to know what whining is like!?"

"Girls, getting put out here is the last thing ya want!" Big Mac yelled, "If ya fixin' to take out that golem quick, ah have an idea, but uhh... Can ya'll try building up yer skills and spells by hittin' the chunk o' rocks? And distractin' him?"

"Sure! You got us in this mess so find a way out of it!" Francesca hammered,

"That's rather rude... Though you're not wrong..." Estelle bickered, "... Just do your best Big Mac!"

The two girls grit their teeth and began an assault on the Hefty Golem, even if their chained stabbing and orb lobbing amounted to minuscule damage. Big Mac quickly took the time to look what's underneath the bridge; A massive river flowing with tremendous speeds. The farmer found it odd because he swore that this river was calm before they crossed the bridge. Is something controlling it? Despite how it is, it was the ticket that Big Mac needed for the plan to execute.

He looked back to the fight. The Golem had Estelle in its grip, and it seemed like it had something nasty prepared for its catch of the day.

"H... Hrk... Help... Me!!!" Estelle frantically waved, feeling the tight grip of the golem and its hard rocks rubbing crudely on her body and clothes.

"You idiot!" Francesca moaned, "Hold up! I got you!" Francesca quickly leapt to the height of the Golem's hand and delivered multiple slashes as quickly as she could. She was desperate to free her companion lest she gets crushed. However, her Bejeweled Dagger slid across the Golem's hand like chalk to a board; A sudden worry that her rescue effort will amount to nothing.

"Don't lose hope y'all!" Big Mac encouraged, "keep tryin' to break free Rarity! Yer body of Estelle may not be as agile as you were, but ah'm sure she's stronger, given how she uses that Lovin' Hand!"

"Awk... O-Okay!" Estelle coughed,

"'Dagio? Keep at it! Even steel can cut through rock if ya' keep at it, you'll make 'em wail!"

"You really aren't sticking to our pseudonyms, are you?" Francesca asked,

"Y'all in trouble, and y'all listen more if ah used yer true names in times like these." Big Mac reasoned, "Now don't take yer sweet time!"

"Rrrgh!!!" Estelle, with that motivation, dug her hands between her body and the fist, pushing as hard as she can to loosen the Golem's grip.

"Yaaa!!!" Francesca jumped up and let loose an even faster flurry of stabs and slashes, almost to the point where the rocks were scratched deep. That combination was enough for the Golem to loosen its grip for the preacher to fall through and be rescued by the farmer.

"Ya did it." Big Mac chuckled,

"Barely," Estelle gasped for air, "Now what's your plan?"

"This..." Big Mac started as he quickly whispered everything into the preacher's ear, to which she nodded approvingly.

"If the power of nature around here is controlled by Dragons, I can say that they're looking out for us!"

"Keep on distractin' it, and don't get caught again. 'Dagio?"

"Over here," Francesca grabbed the farmer and drew him away from the Hefty Golem, now swinging madly due to the loss of its victim. Big Mac whispered the same plan to the Merchant, and she too nodded in approval.

"After the attempts to free Estelle, I've got a skill ready in case things need an extra kick," Francesca explained.

"The rockhead seems to be mad that we stole its victim. Let's hope that clouds its judgement!" Big Mac gulped.

Executing the plan, the first step was for the three of them to group together and stand close to the edge of the raging river. The golem followed the preacher that slipped from its grip to now seeing the entire three in their view.

"Hey! Rockhead!" Francesca taunted, "come get us!"

The Golem growled,

"Hah! Compared to Tom, you are nothing but a constructive and architectural mess! You can never hope to match his amazing symmetry and smooth surfaces!" Estelle laughed haughtily.

"Who's Tom?" Francesca whispered,

"Weird story. For some strange reason, she got attached to a large boulder, thinking it was a diamond, and gave it a name. Almost thought she was under the influence of somethin'." Big Mac responded,

"Hrrr...." The Golem growled even louder, rage and wrath seeping through his tone,

"Y'all don't amount to a hill of beans Golem. Y'all just Sticks and Pebbles." Big Mac spoke with a heavy mocking voice as he slapped his butt at the enemy, "Prove to us yer a hard nut to crack!!!"

"ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!" The golem yelled and curled up into a ball, ready to crush them all.

"Predicted," Big Mac chuckled, "now SCATTER!!!" At his command, the three of them quickly dodged out of the Golem's steamrolling path, letting it roll straight towards the river! The Golem realised that it fell for a trap that he could have avoided, and quickly put on the brakes with his hands.

"You're not stopping there!" Francesca yelled, " _Peregrine Blade_!" This time, both the preacher and the farmer were able to see how the merchant's dagger skill was executed. The dagger was enveloped with mana from Francesca's body, to create a real-life projection of a Peregrine Falcon, complete with its body, wings, talons and beak. The merchant held the dagger (within the falcon's body) like a dart, and tossed it towards the breaking Golem, flying at the maximum speed of the bird it took the form of.

One. The Peregrine Blade pierced through the Golem's stony chest at breakneck speeds, making a U-Turn for another piercing run.

Two. The Blade aimed for the area that connected the golem's legs and pierced through just like the first run. Judging by the Golem's reaction by his eye squirming around haphazardly, the golem does appear to have sensitive parts. The pain was far from over though.

Three. Without losing any speed, the Blade shot through the Golem's head, right above its eye. The Golem began roaring in pain, now losing its friction. From there, the flying dagger went straight back to Francesca's hand, and like the dagger itself, she moved as fast as a falcon up close to the golem for the final blow.

Four. With the Falcon's piercing cry, Francesca dealt an upwards slash that knocked the Hefty golem closer to the river's edge with no chance to protect himself.

"It's not enough! Let me handle this!" Estelle ran ahead towards the tumbling golem. In her hand, the Loving Hand began to glow yellow. "Prepare thyself, _THE LOVELESS HAND_!" With the loudest slap, The Hefty Golem was propelled even further, but thanks to its massive size, it was only enough to send it teetering over the river's edge.

"Oh come on! It wasn't enough!?" Estelle complained. Just then, a red blur zoomed past the girls and straight for the balancing golem.

"Enjoy the taste of defeat!" Big Macintosh yelled as he jumped to the air, placed his legs on the golem, and pushed away as hard as he could. The one final tip to send the hefty golem tumbling into the raging river with a mighty splash.

"ROOOAAAAARRR!!!" The Hefty Golem gave one last inhuman roar as it was swept away in the relentless rapids until it was nothing more than a speck on the horizon, never to be seen again.

"Oof!" Big Mac grunted in pain from landing on his buttocks and drenched all over. "That was a close one."

"Big McIntosh." Estelle laughed as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'd never thought you'd be the one brave enough to deal the finishing blow."

"Don't tell Flash this, but he kinda inspired me to pull this reckless kick." Big Mac chuckled, scratching his head.

"Speaking of inspiration," Estelle turned to Francesca, "You actually decided to save me! Even if I was your enemy! Perhaps you really have changed!"

"Keep on dreaming." Francesca pouted, "If Cleo found out you got choked to death, it's going to be on me. Besides, healers are important, even if you took the guise of the most repulsive one."

"Well, now that the guarding fiend is swept away, will the door open?" Big Mac asked. As an answer, the doors to the den slowly opened inwards.

"There better be a Dragon back here." Estelle grumbled as they entered the Den, "I'm as tired as is now."

* * *

The three found themselves in a large round hall, with the rays of the sun seen from above. Around them, there were bushes of flowers, flocks of friendly birds, even a beehive with friendly bumblebees, but unfortunately...

"This Den lacks a dragon." Francesca concluded, "Welp. I hope you're not disappointed!"

"Well, I guess we're walking the hard way out, right?" Estelle groaned, her patience fully exhausted.

"Nope. There's a secret path at the back of the hall that will take us back to the main road. It's a one-way path though." She laughed, "Hey Mac? You're ready to go?"

Big Mac said nothing, but inspected the hall with his eyes,

"Hey, Equestria to Big McIntosh. What are you looking at? There is no Dragon here. Let's go home before our Lady starts to whine."

"Sure..." Big Mac spoke, "There may be no dragon here right now... But you can darn bet the farm there are traces of one bein' 'ere."

"What? Don't try to complicate things." Francesca moaned,

"Did ya say that wherever Dragons make their nest, livin' beings tend to thrive there? This hall may be a dragon's home, but it's no hospitable place for the other creatures or plants. And yet, they're growing here just fine."

"Huh... Did I say that? I mean, this was just a rumour that I found when looking through the information on one of the paintings of the Halidom." Francesca explained,

"Well, Ah'll stick to them rumours fer now, but ah know that there's still a--" In the depths of his eye, something green began to shine. "Hold yer horses! Ah just found somethin'!"

"Big Mac, please!" Estelle began to whine, "Just how far are you going to scrounge up any evidence of a fairytale creature living in this place that we wasted so much time getting to!? I'm tired, I'm bruised, I'm hungry, And I'm--"

The preacher immediately shut her mouth when she saw what Big Mac had picked up, as did Francesca. Nestled in the hands of the farmer, a green light wavered into their eyes...

* * *

 **"I deeply thank you for your kindness to repair the island."** [The woman on the Summoning Island](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFUne0vw74g&t=) thanked, **"These grounds hold more importance than just summoning the powers of dear adventurers who bravely fought. Rather, this pool delves into the history, fate, and destiny of each adventurer. If something happened to the pool, perhaps history and time here could change for the worse."**

"Hey, no worries. It was fun..." Big Mac chuckled "Good training, gettin' a hang of the fiends... Ah learned a lot."

 **"Well then, a promise is a promise."** The woman remembered, **"The favour I asked yielded a reward, and I shall give it to you."**

"Great!" Sweetie Belle smiled as she finished dumping every piece of Wyrmite the trio found into the middle pool and pulled out her phone, "Ready for a picture?"

 **"Hold it there. In truth, who was the one that made their way to acquire those materials. You?"** The woman stopped,

"No, it was Big Mac, Big Sis, and Adagio!" Sweetie pointed to the three adventurers, the latter two changed back to their normal selves, "They're the ones who went out and did all the fighting for me!" She froze in shock. "Wait... You don't mean."

 **"Indeed Sweetie Belle."** The summoner laughed, **"The ones who should reap the reward are the ones who worked tooth and nail for my request. In this case, they are the ones deserving."**

"Oh, so that's why you wanted us to fix this pool by gathering those materials. You wanted a gift from her right?" Adagio grinned, "A photo of this place?"

"Err..." Sweetie Belle arched her eyebrows in anger and embarrassment.

"She's right. You did absolutely nothing but assign this quest to Rarity, Big Mac, and Adagio. They were brave enough to go, It's fair they get the reward!" Flash laughed,

"Shut up..." Sweetie Belle began to pout,

"You know... If ya came along like ah did, we'd be happy to take you along. You'd be gettin' the reward too if yer' lookin' for materials. Wonder why ya didn't... I mean Rarity even offered you to come since yer not a pain-eater like Flash!" Big Mac chuckled,

"Oy!" Flash grumped at the remark,

"Oh Sweetie Belle, always wanting others to do your work. Well, this is real life. You won't get anything if you won't do it yourself!" Rarity added. The four kids, plus the summoning woman, burst into laughter.

"Stop it!!!" Sweetie Belle's cheeks inflated and turned red with sheer envy. "I get it! Fine! You take it!"

"In any case," Cleo spoke lightly so everyone could calm down, "Is there a gift you would like to ask for?"

"If it's just one gift..." Adagio turned to Rarity,

"... I think it should belong to Big Mac!" Rarity finished, looking at Adagio.

"Eh? Me?" Big Mac jumped, pointing to himself.

"Two to one, overruled." Adagio quickly spoke, "We decide that you get the gift."

 **"Very well then, what do you desire, Big McIntosh?"** The summoner asked,

"Well, ah did this task without the knowin' there'd be a gift so uh... Not really anythin' ah have at the moment, so uh... If ya still wanna gift me somethin', just give me anythin'!"

**"Will that be your choice?"**

"... Yeah, ah'll let you decide." Big Mac nodded,

 **"Very well then. In that case, I shall grant you one summon! Prepare yourself!"** With a wave of her hands, the water in the summoning pool began to ripple and move on its own, as well as soaking in the reflection of the sun's rays, filling the water with life and movement.

The summoner bent down with her hand pointing towards the pool, and as the farmer saw before, a [light began to form](https://youtu.be/HXbTUGg--ok?t=4).

 **"Haah!"** The woman stood up straight again, her hands now up to the sky. The light within the pool rose like a pillar of light and formed into a familiar blue circle of sigils, shapes and incantations with three large arrows pointing away from its radius. But to everyone's surprise, that blue circle grew bigger and turned into a colour of gold, this time with five large arrows pointing away in the shape of a star, and the inner blue triangle turned into a pentagon with only its vertices showing. The golden circle collapsed inwards and formed a golden ball which shot off to one of the ten platforms. The group watched the item land with confusion. What landed was not a golden dagger, nor a staff, or a sword, blade, or any form of weapon.

Instead, it appeared to be a golden crystal, with smaller straw-like fragments floating below it.

 **"Here, let me get that for you."** The summoner offered as the crystal floated from the platform into the farmer's hands with the swipe of her own hand. **"This is a pactstone. Like many adventurers whose fate rests with the Kingdom of New Alberia, so too did many dragons in Grastaea. This is the artifact wielded by the Prince and his companions to harness the power of the Dragons."**

"I recognise that shape. Isn't that the same rock Adagio wears as a necklace?" Sweetie asked,

"It is indeed." Cleo nodded. The golden crystal enveloped itself in bright light and shrank until it was able to fit into Big Mac's palm. Once the light died down, a smaller pactstone dyed in red lay motionless with the smaller stone fragments dangling on one side of the large stone rested within the farmer's grasp.

 **"Thank you so much for your patronage. Have a nice day."** The summoner gave her farewells as she disappeared.

"A pactstone huh? I mean, it's a very nice accessory, but I'm a little disappointed in what you got, considering that Pactstones can't be used unless we have someone who has Royal Dragonblood." Rarity sighed,

"None of us are bluebloods, at least not until you told me. But... Perhaps we might make a compromise with a dragon." Big Mac suggested.

"Assuming if there is any left." Flash reminded,

"About that... Y'all in fer a surprise." Big Mac chuckled as he pocketed the red pactstone, and pulled out a green trinket surrounded by visible currents of green wind. Cleo, Flash and Sweetie jumped in surprise.

["What is that!?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UqcOsGz9c4) Flash yelled, "this thing... has the wind surrounding it!!!"

"Ooh..." Sweetie Belle gave a little touch of the mysterious item, and a windy set soothing sense blew through her nerves and body. "... That's a very nice breeze..."

"Ms Cleo? Ah believe you know what this is?" Big McIntosh asked. It only took one proper gaze from the Belle Healer herself to answer with confidence.

"That, by no mistake, is a scale of the Windwyrm Midgardsomr. Judging that it's able to control the winds around it, that's a Squallscale to be exact. It houses a fair measure of his power."

"Really!?" The teenagers performed a shocking double-take, except for Big Mac, who was smiling to no end.

"Ms Cleo. Ah found this scale when 'Dagio, Rarity and ah decided to visit the Windwyrm's Den before comin' back. As someone who's got experience in tracking. This scale is very fresh, meanin' that there was a Dragon back then."

"You are right and wrong about that." Cleo answered, "Right in the fact that yes. The Squallscale here is unrefutable evidence that Midgardsomr must have been around at his den."

"And wrong?"

"The Scale's 'Freshness'. The power that resides in a dragon's scale does not wane, does not grow old, and does not lose power. Even if a dragon may shed its scales, the power residing in them is eternal... Much like the Dragons themselves."

"They're immortal!?!?" The four teenagers (except Big Mac as usual), performed a shocking double take again.

"Yes. Perhaps I should have let you known about that beforehand. It is true that to fully utilise the pactstones and the dragon's power, a member of the Alberian family must be pactbound with a dragon. With the Alberian family no longer living in this day and age, the Dragons no longer find their ties to the Halidom of any use, and thus left a long time ago. However, 'a long time ago' will not impact their life at all. Keep in mind that even though they are 'immortal', they aren't 'invincible'."

"Now that... Is certainly somethin' amazing." Big Mac concluded, "Well?" He turned to his friends, their jaws dropped to the ground. "Y'all gonna stand there like lookin' like goobers?"

"Ehh... Sorry." Flash regained his composure,

"Deep breaths Flash!" Cleo hastily reminded. Flash stood to attention and resumed his deep breathing.

"Ms Cleo, ah gotta say... If it weren't fer our little discussion an' story-sharin' this mornin', ah wouldn't have been egged to explore the Windwyrm's den. We almost got torn up there... With that Hefty golem an all."

"A Hefty Golem!?" Cleo gasped, "My. That's extremely dangerous! You must have taken a long time then!"

"Not really, we booted it into the ragin' river." Big Mac chuckled, "Figured out by yers truly."

"That river... I've never seen it raging. It was always a calm stream." Cleo wondered, "But regardless, I'm happy to know that I've... Egged you on to find such a wondrous truth for everyone to see."

"Ah'll admit it. Ah wanted to follow the girls cause ah wanted to follow the desire on whether Dragons did exist or not. Thanks fer the idea." Big Mac laughed,

"Adagio?" Rarity whispered to the Dazzling once they calmed down, "Big McIntosh is now in the same box with Flash Sentry. We are NOT taking ANY of the guys out to the field anymore."

"That's a promise," Adagio responded "Pinkie?"

"Pinkie Promise." Rarity agreed, making a Pinkie Promise.

* * *

The next day was Monday, and it was the time where School was on. Sadly, the four teenagers from CHS had to dedicate their time to the tough experiences and trials of schoolwork and homework over visiting Cleo and Adagio, but they were more than happy to share their latest adventure with their friends in the school library and to answer their questions.

"So how is Adagio?" Sunset asked, "Does she still have that pendant?"

"It's a different Pendant. She's wearing a Pactstone instead!" Sweetie answered, "And she said that it's just an accessory. It doesn't have any power."

"Hmm... I'm not sure whether to believe someone like her though..." Rainbow shared her honest thoughts.

"Ah thought that too," Applejack added, "But Big Mac here seemed to have gotten the same Pactstone thingamajigger. In his favourite colour of red! He says the same thing, and ah believe him more. Everythin's hunky-dory fer me!"

Without a word, Big Mac lifted his left arm and pulled back his sleeve, revealing the red crystal with the mini stone fragments clumped tight around his arm.

"You're wearing that as an armband?" Rarity asked,

"Reckon it suits me more." Big Mac shrugged,

"In any case, she saved Rarity's life twice now." Flash added, "I think she's changing for the better."

"That's... Actually really nice to hear." Fluttershy spoke,

"One more thing!" Applebloom jumped in, "Ah heard from big bro that at this New Alberia, there be dragons!"

"Oh yes, there are." Flash agreed, "I was very sceptical at first, but Big Mac found a crucial piece of evidence that changed my mind."

"And what is that? I'm very curious myself." Twilight asked, eager to find out, "There have been no records of Dragons ever existing here."

"Yeah," Sunset added, "and Dragons NEVER played a big part in the culture of the 'other' Equestria. We were just separate intelligent species living our own lives and cultures, never a co-existence accepted by all dragons and the most dominant species."

"Feast yer eyes on this!" Big Mac placed the Windwyrm's Squallscale on the table. The girls gasped with glee.

"Wow!" Pinkie exclaimed, "that looks really pretty!!!"

"Shh!!!" Went the numerous students around the library.

"Touch it." Big Mac encouraged. Pinkie was the first to do it without a word. The moment she touched it, the windy sense flew through her body, giving her a face of pure tingly excitement.

"Woo!" Pinkie laughed as she let go, "That was really fun! I could feel like the wind is blowing inside me!"

"Shh!!!" Went the CHS students, unaffiliated with the group, again.

"Let me try!" Rainbow whispered and touched it. "No way..." Her eyes widened, "that... Is... AWESOME! It feels like my body is light as a feather! I could go fast with this!"

"Ooh!" Scootaloo squeaked as she touched the scale, "same here!"

"Okay, I'll admit that I've never felt something like this from what I expect a Dragon Scale to be like..." Twilight admitted as she took her turn. "But if dragons existed here, why haven't they made their presence? It seems they're far more powerful and intelligent than we are. Why aren't they--"

"Assertin' dominance?" Big Mac interrupted jokingly before resuming a serious tone, "Naw. That behaviour is out of kilter fer them. They're dragons, not humans. 'Sides, their co-existence with humans means they live in harmony, not fight over territory. Not to mention, they've got the power to control nature an' all. They seem pretty stable."

"Okay then... So why aren't they helping us now?"

"Hmm..." Flash thought, "I remember Ms Cleo telling us that Dragons have always been working together with Humans. Given that they're immortal, perhaps some are probably mad that we've been going through all that deforestation or ocean polluting since they're a part of nature. But given their time when New Alberia was a thing, perhaps they also remembered the important and harmonious times when they've lived, worked, and fought together. It would be unwise of them to think only about the negative consequences humans have wrought. That's kind of what our own society is doing in a way."

"What if dragons can turn into humans and help out?" Scootaloo suggested,

"That's actually a very good theory!" Twilight pointed out, "These Dragons of Alberia seem to be more powerful than our technology. Having the ability to shapeshift into humans can be possible for them!"

"I bet they would look crazy... Like they'll still have some horns and tail sticking out of their bodies!" Pinkie shared. The crew instantly thought of a human wearing a dragon tail and horns with the dumbest look on his face and laughed out loud in unison.

"WILL ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!?" A woman's voice roared.

"Oh..." Sunset gulped as a mature-looking and well-endowed woman with long purple-red hair, purple-framed glasses, a white dress shirt and a black skirt that went covered up to her knees and half of her lower legs, approached them with a rather angry and frustrated face, "Sorry..."

"As much as it is boring to not talk out loud, Puh-LEASE be respectful of your fellow classmates who want to study in peace!"

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"Furthermore. What exactly are you looking at?" The teacher stared at the Windwyrm's Squallscale and Big Mac's Red Pactstone.

"U-Uh..." Big Mac gulped, "It's well--"

"Whatever they are, they are highly valuable items. And you know what our number one rule is with valuable accessories?" The teacher continued scolding,

"S-Sorry ma'am..." Big Mac hung his head low as he picked up the scale and pulled off his Pactstone Bracelet,

"What are you doing?" The teacher arched an eyebrow, "Are you assuming that I will confiscate them? No! I will not do such a thing for an item as valuable to you! No... One scolding and reminder is enough."

"R-Really?" Big Mac jumped,

"A reminder that you must keep those things close to you at all times. I can tell that these things mean a lot to you, so if you lose it, you'll be losing more than you think. Please remember this for me... Okay?"

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Big Mac nodded, "And yeah. These things are important... Ah spent a lot of time findin' these things."

"I know what it's like to have something valuable to you lost... Though I guess that time was inevitable... N-Nevertheless! Keep it with you! Leave it in a safe place at home. Don't let ANYONE take it from you. Understand?"

"Y-Yes... Thank you ma'am," Big Mac nodded.

"Now, may all of you please be quiet as long as you're in this place. For the sake of your classmates please?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Pinkie saluted, the others merely nodded.

"Thank you. And Big McIntosh? I know it may seem out of left field to say this, but that bracelet looks good on you! Better keep it close alright? The same with that green thing... I swore I could feel something come out of it, but it's not my authority to know unless you plan to do something devious at school with it. You aren't, are you?"

"No Ma'am." Big Macintosh shook his head, "H-how do you recognise my name?"

"I had two special someones who told me how important names are, no matter how small our lives can be. Every student here is yearning for something great, and I'll do my very best to encourage you, such as remembering all your names." She pointed to each student, "Applebloom, Scootaloo, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle..." She slowed down, "Sweetie Belle... Rarity... y-you must be Flash Sentry? I'm sorry, it's hard to remember your face..."

"That's me..." Flash rolled his eyes,

"... And Big McIntosh." The teacher finished, "I'm all right. Right?"

The group nodded,

"You know, you don't have to call me ma'am either. You can use my name too. Well then, take care! I've got some books to collect, and that job is painful."

"No worries." Big Mac waved as the teacher returned to her duties, "Thanks ma'... I mean, Ms M."

The Farmer in the Halidom and The Forest of Wind.

_**The End** _

A special chapter is coming up next!!!


	6. Sweetie's Little Steps of a Secret Life: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetie Belle's latest school assignment was to give a presentation of a particular historical era of her choice; she chose the Halidom. Her topics include a brief overview of Grastaea, the Geography, its races and cultures, the Dragons and the Five Greatwyrms, and even a small tour of New Alberia. Join the young crusader in her little documentary digest, despite her sister and classmates' concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small little short for worldbuilding purposes and learning new things about characters... think of it as a little small 'Castle Story'!
> 
> Oh, and music is involved in here too! Same rules apply like the last chapter; see a music (or any) link? Open it in a new tab, listen and read till the next song (or if the song runs out, you don't have to repeat it)!

["Hi Everyone!!!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8KCBJGQ8Do) A young girl greeted her camera with a wink, "Welcome to Little Steps of a Secret Life! My name's Sweetie Belle, and I'll be the one leading you, through a pace that everyone can learn, into a wondrous world untold!!!"

"This video is the first of many that will detail a civilisation that no one here in Equestria or the world has never known!" Sweetie changed into a secretive gesture, "Ever heard of a land called Grastaea? No? That's understandable because this nation made themselves hidden to the world. I'm going to show you just how different yet powerful this land and its people are, and how they've managed to hide such a power!"

"Listen, I agreed to help you with your history assessment by filming your vlog or documentary..." Another girl's voice, one with a refined tone, responded. "... But to think you'd be focusing your project on New Alberia... Let me warn you now Sweetie, you will lose me, the students, and the teacher, in what you are trying to convey."

"The teacher said talk about a form of history. Isn't this what it is?" Sweetie responded, breaking her easy-going demeanour. "I chose here since it's the closest to our place, it doesn't cost any money to go in, and it's something I'm familiar with thanks to Flash and Ms Cleo. I've got all the marks ticked off for the perfect topic to discuss without boring or tearing my hair over it! And I know what you're going to say... This isn't a history recorded in the books. But isn't that the point of this vlog is all about, 'Little Steps of a SECRET Life'?"

"I can understand that," a male voice intervened, "But the fact that this place isn't recorded in history is the problem here. What if it was from the future?"

"What? Now you're being ridiculous here Flashy. Look at the Halidom, it's as medieval as it can get! Besides, time-travel isn't a thing, so how are you ever going to get a single person, let alone a castle, into the past? If you ask me, they would no longer be a thing in our future. Just like now!"

Rarity sighed, "Well, I might as well see where this might lead."

"I'll have to edit out that conversation..." Sweetie concluded with her sigh.

* * *

**Grastaea: An Overview**

"Grastaea is a nation like no other... A nation that has turned our medieval fantasy into reality!" Sweetie spoke, standing before the bridge to the Halidom, "What do I mean by that? Well, when it comes to the topic 'medieval fantasy', what are the things that instantly pop into your mind?"

"Well, this is just my own opinion," Flash answered off-screen "But from what I've seen from pop culture: Magic, Intelligent animals like Dragons or perhaps a rather special Lion, and human-like races of drastic difference and culture such as Elves, Dwarfs, and the like."

"Yep! Well... What you're about to see..." She pans her camera to the Halidom behind her, "has exactly all that!"

"... I just see a castle." Flash answered, "no dragon, elf or magic."

"This castle is one of the surviving landmarks of the Grastaean land, and with it contains thorough, rich and historical evidence of such things!!! This video will be going through four major points of Grastaea. Geography, Races of people, Dragons, And the Nation of New Alberia!"

"I stand corrected. Let's go!" Flash responded,

"Are you seriously playing along with this Flash?" Rarity sighed,

"You're not the only one who's roped into this project. Scootaloo and Applebloom are going to edit it with Sweetie and she told me, 'go with Sweetie, get some good videos and pics'. If Sweetie ever complains about my behaviour, Scoots is going to tell my mum, and getting a lecture or worse from mum is the last thing I want. EVER."

"Seems like Scoots has you wrapped around her little finger for a family friend." Big Mac chuckled,

"It is a blessing to call Mrs Allgood and Mr Shutter my honorary Aunt and Uncle and Scoots as an honorary younger sister. Besides, she's honest that this work is important to her progression in academics, so I couldn't say no. Otherwise, I'd be besmirching that honour. Granted, this is just between us and no one else." Flash laughed,

"Known each other since kindergarten too?" Big Mac prompted,

"Hey!" Sweetie snapped, "you're wasting precious recording minutes! I hate having to cut things you know!"

"Then I'm sure you have no hesitation cutting off your recording now." Rarity rebuffed, "you concluded that clip pretty well!"

* * *

**Geography of Grastaea**

["This is the nation of Grastaea!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFUne0vw74g&t=) Sweetie Belle focused her camera on a large map within one of the Castle Rooms. "Just look at the size of that land!!! And with such diverse landscapes too! As you can see here, we've got deserts, seas and oceans, volcanoes, forests, and even dark wastelands! Here are the major cities you can see here."

"This..." She pointed to a castle surrounded by green forests, "is New Alberia! The forest surrounding it is called the Mistholt! Its neighbour forest here is called Rovetelle forest, which just outside a small town with the same first name!"

"Get the ball rolling, talk about New Alberia." Big Mac reminded,

"Oh! Right! This entire forest area, as well as the villages close to it, is governed by the Kingdom of New Alberia! It was run by Prince Euden, the second-youngest of eight in the Royal Alberian Family. He's known by many Ephitets, but the most common ones are the Dragonblood Prince, Shining Light, or even Dragon Slayer!"

"Hmm... A little problem there. If Euden's running an entire nation, wouldn't that technically make him King?" Flash interjected.

"Ms Cleo told me he doesn't care about honorifics and titles,"

"... Okay then." Flash shrugged,

"Next, we have the Dyrenell Empire." She pointed to another castle and city on some flatlands further south to the Halidom. "This city area was where the formal original Kingdom of Alberia, named Sol Alberia, resided until after his youngest son, being Prince Euden, left his care. He brought down the Alberian Standard, Politics, and Ideals, and replaced it with that of Dyrenell's. When King Aurelius passed away, his youngest kin took his place. That is Zethia, known as the Auspex of the Nether."

"Auspex of the Nether? Dyre-nell Empire?" Rarity repeated, "Forgive my assumptions, but that sort of title and name screams Darkness and Evil!!!"

"And yet such a nation exists, it's certainly frightening..." Flash played on, "I bet they'd be the one that would wage war on the other nations!"

"Hey!" Sweetie pouted, "colourful comedic commentary for later! I don't want to spend time cutting things out with Scoots and Applebloom!"

"Sorry," the two teenagers apologised,

"Anyway, next is Saint Lotier, northwest of New Alberia and closest to the Ocean." Sweetie guided, "This is ruled by Zacharias. Lord of the Aquapolis."

The teenagers, true to their word, did not make any quip or commentary.

"Then we have Valkaheim, the City of Flame. Ruled by the Crown Prince Leonidas. The firstborn of Aurelius." Pointing to a city located near an area adorned with volcanic scenery.

"Hey um... What--" Flash began to speak, but his mouth was clamped shut by Rarity, who shook her head as a sign to be patient.

"And lastly, we have the Radiant City Chanzelia, ruled by the Inferno Chelle, thirdborn of Aurelius and former Alberia. Here next to the wide Egan Desert." She pointed to the last spot. "As you know, we're going to be talking lots about New Alberia first, so stay tuned!"

"May I ask a question?" Flash called out,

"Yes?"

"May I ask why there is a piece of thread surrounding New Alberia and a large part of its surroundings?"

"Ah," Sweetie jumped, "I'm glad you mentioned that. The area that the thread surrounds is the estimated area of Grastaea still existing today!"

"Really? Well dang... Archaeologists and Historians are going to have a field day if they ever find this place!!!"

"Sweetie, cut out that entire part about the string." Rarity commanded, "I've just talked to Ms Cleo regarding your filming. You said that you promised to play this as a museum of the Grastaean Era, not the actual history site! Or rather... You just broke that right away in your beginning video clip now that I think about it!"

"Okay!!!" Sweetie responded,

"Hmm." Flash mewed as he examined the string-surrounded area. "A lake, a volcano, a mountain, and tons of Ruins... I wonder if we'll visit them?"

* * *

**Races of Grastaea**

"Yep. I'm not pulling your leg. The land of Grastaea has many different races of people, and it extends further than our idea and definitions of Race! If you can be so kind..." Sweetie Belle took something off-screen and held up the picture of bone anatomy of a Human, Sylvan, and other humanoid races.

"Ta-da!!!" Sweetie introduced, "Cool right? Now, let's start with the most common race, Human. Pretty much like us in how we work, live, and socialise!!! Seems to have no change compared to our human bodies today, that's one for the evolutionists to deal with... But let's get to the more cool things. You've noticed that the other type of humans has distinct features yes? Well, the second-most common type of human-like race is the Sylvan. As you can see, some notable features you can tell are their bunny ears, a little fang that's often visible. Socially wise, they're known as 'Children of the Forest' and are known to live in forests or near lakes rather than cities, though some Sylvans do choose to live in villages or even towns, sometimes co-existing with humans. They're good at foraging and hunting! Oh, and they've got an awesome fashion statement that all the clothes they wear reveal their belly button! Now, the next race here is the Qilin! Now, these types of people are as elusive as it gets! They have small villages all around Alberia but is extremely hard to find, and even if you do, expect to be chased away! Now, these type of humans have antlers on their heads, but more so their feet are not that of Human and Sylvan, but more like hooves! Next, we have the Rokkan, and they're known for being strong and making great weapons and buildings..."

"You're sure you're fine with this Cleo?" Rarity whispered to the Healer, "if anyone gets curious, they'll be dead set on finding you."

"I have only told you that I am sylvan by word, but if I never said anything like that, would you take me like a sylvan?"

"... I'll admit your hair ribbons cleverly covers it up, you're not showing that cutesy fang, and you're not wearing any navel-revealing clothes... Okay then!" Rarity shrugged, uneasily.

"If you ask me, I think Sweetie Belle's doing a pretty dang good explanation for this segment, and even without a script. That shows she has some really good communication and improvisation skills." Flash complimented,

"Really?" Rarity arched an eyebrow,

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded, "she's like you! You truly are sisters!"

"Oh! Why thanks!" Rarity laughed, "that's... Quite a compliment! I'm proud to share one thing that my sister seems to be good at!"

"Yep," Flash nodded, "and not a single thing for us to quip or make fun of!"

* * *

**Dragons**

"[Ready your ears everyone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXtAksphrbs&list=PLhZj1m9Pc9iy5qBpWPzQC-laydRuJf9zy&index=34&t=), because we are about to learn one of the most important figures of Grastaea, and they are Dragons." Sweetie Belle spoke in a motivational and suspenseful accent, standing in front of five well-refined paintings, "These dragons are smart and wise, as they are powerful, revered and represented as nature themselves. Many dragons represent many parts of nature, but I'll be focusing on five prominent dragons known as the 'Greatwyrms' and have control of an element each."

"The First Greatwyrm is Midgardsormr, the Windwyrm." Sweetie Belle gestured to the [first painting](https://gamepedia.cursecdn.com/dragalialost_gamepedia_en/a/a1/400055_02_portrait.png?version=78e6821d3914d1f564a3bfde6b4a5c6d), a Dragon as Green as the element of Wind, presenting his fearsome power through his roar and mastery of winds. "This big boy is one of the wisest of the Greatwyrms and one that can control the weather. Mr Lord of Storms here!!! Due to being wise, he's on the stern and rigid side, but I guess that what you have to be if you want to be fair!"

"Weather is a powerful factor in war. Impacts the morale of soldiers, sabotages the strongest of war machines, and turns the safest battlefield into a death trap. Should Midgardsormr ally with a nation, that nation will bend such a factor to their favour." Flash answered,

"He always likes to say 'Victory will be ours!' For the adventurers as motivation." Cleo responded, putting on her best impression as the Windwyrm.

"The next one is Mercury, the Waterwyrm, a female dragon might I add." Sweetie laughed as she went to the [next painting](https://gamepedia.cursecdn.com/dragalialost_gamepedia_en/b/b6/400056_02_portrait.png?version=933670d2e8db7da9c2c95cf176138123), a two-horned Dragon on all fours, roaring as she weaves the element befitting her title with grace, "also known as the Aquatic Guardian, this fair Greatwyrm has been protecting Saint Lotier ever since its christening! She's also an advocate for protecting the sea and its many lifeforms under that watery surface."

"Aw man... I feel sorry for her since Saint Lotier is no more..." Big Mac lowered his head in respect,

"She was never fond of humans and sylvans due to their intentions of polluting the sea, but I've seen many campaigns and ways to protect water today, so perhaps she may not hold that hostility as much as she did before," Cleo answered,

"Our Third Greatwyrm is another female dragon, is the Passionate and Hot-headed Flamewyrm, Brunhilda!" Sweetie Belle presented the [third dragon painting](https://gamepedia.cursecdn.com/dragalialost_gamepedia_en/a/a8/400057_02_portrait.png?version=2db717fdf345afe7d486c91888913225), a dragon with the most fierce yet smooth of flames, looking confident and carefree as she effortlessly displays her power of fire around her claws. "Now this is one Greatwyrm you do NOT want to mess with! She is known for her untold wrath, much like the rage of fire itself! But just as fire has many symbolisms, the Flamewyrm herself has kindled a new fire... The fires... Of Love!!!" She spoke in a seductive tone,

"You know... I'm quite interested in meeting this Dragon." Flash chuckled,

"As a fellow lady, I would advise playing with her heart, especially for a Dragon. I'd rather have you as you are now than complete black ash." Rarity warned,

"Our Penultimate Dragon here is the Lightwyrm Jupiter!" Sweetie moved on to the [fourth](https://gamepedia.cursecdn.com/dragalialost_gamepedia_en/e/ea/400058_02_portrait.png?version=9242bbb165000352d9b942a3f53b52a9), "I know what you're thinking though, why is it that this Dragon looks like a bird than a reptile? Your answer, I have no idea myself. But hey, never judge a book by its cover! This feathered dragon with a beak is a ferocious wielder of the Heavens and skies, capable of raining down lightning on his foes as you can see from that electrifying power from his claws and talons! But the 'book cover judgement' doesn't end there. He may be a Wyrm that masters light, symbolised as a force of good, but this dragon's anything but! He's most capricious, self-indulgent, and well... There's no way to sugarcoat it but to say he's an absolute jerk at face value!"

"Yeah, I'm quite curious myself..." Flash spoke from the sidelines, "I understand Dragons may differ, but only alike to reptiles. This one looks like it's based on birds."

"Would you like to see more?" Adagio whispered in his ear, "you may be quite surprised in more ways than one..."

"Woah, when did you appear?" Flash jumped, but remembered to keep his voice down,

"I just came back from blowing off some steam on some fiends at the Waterscour Ruins. What are you guys doing?"

"Helping Sweetie Belle's assessment, filming a history project." Rarity answered,

"And you're thinking of using New Alberia as a source?" Adagio raised an eyebrow,

"We'll see how it goes..." Rarity responded, "if it doesn't go well, we delete everything, and find her a new historical source."

"Alright then... Now before I forget, why don't I show you more dragons?" Adagio asked,

"And now the last of the Greatwyrms! Feast your eyes on the Shadowyrm Zodiark!" Sweetie turned to the [final painting](https://gamepedia.cursecdn.com/dragalialost_gamepedia_en/9/9d/400059_02_portrait.png?version=a22fb992c30edf68be425a0793e8b72a), "this dragon of rotting flesh and bone is the Master of Shadows, capable of using the powers of darkness to draw his foes into the void of defeat. He is considered to be the strongest of the Greatwyrms, and yet for a dragon who has the looks and the power to bring forth death, ruin and decay, he is a dragon with the kindest heart and acts with unselfish love." A tear ran down her eye as she cried, "a tragic tale to befall one as kind as him... To be known as a vile beast of darkness! Decayed and corroded from the humans' hatred of him!"

"I'm not surprised." Big Mac spoke, "The wielder of Darkness has a heart of Light. Ironic compared to Jupiter."

"What a poor dear... To have a beautiful heart, but a tarnished look..." Rarity also began to cry,

"Hmm..." Cleo looked at Rarity with great interest.

"But anyway! These dragons play a big part in human life, and that shall lead to the next topic! New Alberia!!!"

"HOLY--!" Flash yelled out of nowhere,

"Flash!?" Sweetie jumped in shock at the teenager's cries, "What's wrong? You frightened me there..."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! JUST WHAT DEFINES A DRAGON IN THIS WORLD!?" Flash bellowed,

"I told you." Adagio smirked, "You would be surprised in more ways than one..."

"What's this about Dragons?" Sweetie prompted,

"I was going to let Bird-looking dragons slide, but then this crazy nation has deemed a freaking Unicorn as a Dragon!"

"WHAT!?!?" Rarity yelled in astonishment, "HOW!?"

"I don't know... But apparently, this Unicorn has dragon claws instead of hooves, a barrel covered in scales, and her mouth seems to have sharp teeth!"

"Wow... That... Does sound crazy..." Big Mac nodded slowly,

"Oh, but it doesn't end there... Do you know what counts as a dragon? THIS!" Flash pulls out his phone and showed two pictures of dragons.

"A-Am I seeing this correctly?" Rarity asked, "those two look... Human, with draconic features. The red male one looks to have dragon wings and a tail, and the female has wings, a giant flag, a white tail with vines, and long sharp dragon toenails! Given what she's wearing, she looks more like a female knight than a dragon!"

"Say hello to Prometheus and Jeanne d'Arc!" Flash introduced, "Two of many powerful 'dragons'!"

"With those names and looks!? Oh hell naw!!!" Big Mac shook his head, "Ah object, that ain't a dragon!!!"

"Sorry Big Mac, but that's the truth..." Adagio shook her head, and then a nasty thought crossed her mind, "Or are you trying to hide something else???"

"Sweetie, stop that recording!!!" Rarity yelped,

* * *

**New Alberia!**

"Following the importance of Dragons, both Dragons and people have strived to co-exist with each other, rather than fight for dominance. Some are revered as deities, while others treat them as really good companions and friends! The nation of New Alberia is one such nation that upholds the bond between dragons, royalty, and people. Prince Euden and his brothers and sisters have a special bloodline that allows them to make solid pacts with Dragons, benefiting both. What makes him stand out, however, is that only his siblings are pactbound with one or no dragons, while he has forged pacts with countless of them!"

"You've got competition 'Mother of Dragons'!" Rarity chortled,

"But it's not just dragons he's all buddy-buddy with. Many a Human, Sylvan, Qilin and Rokkan have sworn loyalty to him, and let me tell you, their stories are crazily diverse! Some were former bad guys and assassins, others were faithful men and women of the cloth or justice, those who wade in the middle like mercenaries or travellers, and even those whose main talent isn't even fighting! And trust me on this one... They joined the prince because he wasn't the strongest in strength, but the strongest in heart, ideals, and openness to all. Cliché, I know, but true. And if I want to let you in on a secret... This little young prince was bullied and tormented by his other older siblings. How cruel is that? And yet, the only thing that grew in the Prince was his benevolent heart! You'd think you'd hold a grudge if your older sister forced you to be her horsey!"

"Horsey huh?" Flash laughed, "I remember how much Scoots always wanted me to play Horsey with her, and I'd give her a ride upon my back. Hearing her laugh and giggle is so much fun, she complimented me that I was just as fast as those racing horses!"

"Aww, that's cute!" Rarity smiled, "Now that doesn't sound as tormenting as young ones having to give their oldest ones a ride!"

"She still remembers the times, but she rarely asks me to play with her now," Flash continued,

"We all grow out of childhood activities, eh?" Big Mac laughed,

"Yeah, but more so she's trying to atone for her guilt from how she played horsey with me. We weren't just simple horse and rider, I was equipped as the racing horse and she was fully equipped as the jockey."

Tears ran down his eyes as silence followed,

"Okay, maybe I gave too much information, but still, I will go through any pain and suffering for Scoots' enjoyment in her childhood innocence. Despite guilt though, she'll admit she had lots of fun."

"Well..." Sweetie lowered her phone with an awkward face, "Good thing I cut recording before you started talking about Scootaloo."

"Dude, ah want to feel pity fer you," Big Mac spoke, "But y'all need to know how to keep a secret. Ah'm sure it'll hurt her if you keep talking about this... Right?"

"I will... if she doesn't bring up any of MY embarrassing things at my wedding. If she does, this Horsey will make himself known at hers!" Flash responded,

"You are a horrible friend!!!" Rarity declared, "No, let me correct that. You and Scoots are horrible friends to each other!!!"

"I think you sound more like siblings than family friends," Sweetie responded, giggling. "Now I wish I didn't cut recording!"

* * *

["Well?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDoSa1bnzRk&list=PLhZj1m9Pc9iy5qBpWPzQC-laydRuJf9zy&index=36) Sweetie Belle asked, finished with her filming, "What do you think?"

"Not TV historian material, but your acting and tone are pretty good! And not even using a script!" Rarity answered, "Thoughts?"

"Your voice is very clear and precise." Flash added, "But you tend to talk more than you need. Vice versa, there are things that you should mention according to the marking criteria but didn't. My advice is to review your video clips and formulate a script or at least a point of things you should mention, what you need to cut short, then film it again."

"Sure thing! Thanks for your constructive criticism!" Sweetie winked,

"Speaking about filming again... We still need to talk about using the Halidom for your homework." Rarity spoke, "Your video performance is exemplary, and I commend tackling an assessment as early as possible... Which is why I kept my mouth shut. You broke the promise that you won't display the secrets of the Halidom! Would your teacher even accept this?"

"Rarity, your little sister is smart. You see, way before I asked Ms Cleo for permission, I gave the entire lowdown to the teacher in charge!"

"You what!?!?" The four older teens jumped in unison.

"I made sure to be discreet... I talked about a medieval era where dragons existed and were revered... And she said go for it!!!"

"Who's the teacher responsible???" Rarity asked with worry,

"Ms M!" Sweetie answered, "She was quite passionate and adamant about doing the study on New Alberia, and I even asked if that was okay with her... But the moment she heard those three things, she said 'yes!'"

"Forgive me, my darling sister..." Rarity lowered her head and slid a finger across her neck.

"Wha, hey!!!" Sweetie gasped as the Siren grabbed ahold of her body and locking her in place, so she was unable to move her arms and legs. Flash, with a face of profound sadness, calmly walked forward and nabbed the Crusader's phone from her hands, the camera responsible for filming. "I'm being honest when Ms M said was fine with it!!!"

"Then give her my pardon too." Rarity added, "I understand your joy of exploring New Alberia, but not only will the school fail you for this, but you'll also be exposing yourself, as well as Cleo!"

"No!" Sweetie pleaded, tears streaming from her face, "Please don't delete it! I enjoy doing this!!!"

"I know..." Rarity nodded in acknowledgement, "that's why I will dedicate my work in helping you for another historical era of your choosing. Any history but Alberia!"

"If I may intervene," Cleo jumped in, "Sweetie has performed rather well for an explanation of Grastaea. Perhaps instead of deleting it outright, why don't you allow her to keep the video for future references? Of course, now that I know a bit more of the situation, I believe it best if you find another history for your project, Sweetie, because making a documentary out of the Halidom will involve spilling its secrets and history. On the other hand, nothing will come to harm to your documentary!"

"Really?" Sweetie sniffed,

"Fair point." Big Mac added,

"Seconded." Flash looked up with hope, "Even though it's not a qualified subject, I wouldn't want to get rid of Sweetie's desire that motivated her plan to tackle this assessment."

"I really couldn't care either way." Adagio shrugged, "I was never part of this discussion."

"Argh..." Rarity sighed through her teeth, "alright then Sweetie. You can keep them... But you're not using them as your project. Okay?"

"Mmm... Alright then. Fine!" Sweetie pouted,

"Don't pout! Your little joy will be safe on your phone!" Rarity cheered up, "Perhaps we can show Scootaloo and Applebloom later! And we'll go through more histories you can choose tonight."

"Can we get ice cream first?" Sweetie pleaded,

"Sure!"

"Then I'm in!" Sweetie cheered up almost immediately.

"May I come too?" Cleo asked,

"You sure?" Big Mac asked,

"I've done all my chores for the morning, and how else do I get meat if I don't go out to buy some?"

"That's wonderful! I'm so glad you can come, Ms Cleo!" Sweetie jumped,

"You should come along as well," Cleo turned to Adagio,

"What? Urgh... I'm..." Adagio protested,

"Please???" Sweetie pleaded again, giving big beady eyes.

"Grrrr..." Adagio gritted her teeth as if a vein popped in frustration, then gave in. "Fine then."

"Yay!!!" Sweetie jumped for joy again, grabbing both Cleo and Adagio's hand. "Let's go get ice-cream together!!!"

"Hey Sweetie, can you send me your video clips?" Flash asked as the band of six sets off for the mist portal, "I can send Scoots information up ahead, and who knows? We may need to make a sequel to your 'Little Steps of Life!'"

"Really?" Sweetie gasped with delight, "You really like them!?"

"Maybe we need to touch up the Halidom first." Big Mac suggested, "If there were any blueprints of plans of some of the buildings, repairing it will be easy!"

"I can help you with that..." Cleo answered, "But not without paying you first."

"Naw. It's fine. Take it as thanks fer savin' us last week, and the gifts." Big Mac laughed,

"You guys are obsessed with the Halidom," Adagio grumbled.

Sweetie's Little Steps of Life

**_The End...?_ **

Up next: The Child and the ???


	7. The Child and the ???: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big McIntosh, Flash Sentry, and Rarity have occupied themselves in the Halidom's trove of knowledge and Grastaean History while proceeding to start rebuilding the Halidom as a debt to pay. Sweetie Belle was left on her own and was a little troubled. Cleo offered to walk to a new area in Grastaea with her (with Adagio as a bodyguard). At the lake, the two shared some of histories and experiences. However, some fiends ambushed the trio, with a new and dangerous power!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Like before, there'll be some music to set the mood (and if you come across another hyperlink, stop the current one and go to the next one)! Also, you might find that horizontal lines are used as a scene change. If any theme is playing by then, feel free to stop it! Or not. Up to you.
> 
> During the time as I was writing this, the first summer banner was going on... it was rather vexing for the story plan because I didn't expect such a name to pop up! But I managed to find a way around it... ^_o

As High School was still ongoing, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Big McIntosh, and Flash Sentry, had made the decision of working on their studies in order to get good marks, get lots of gifts, get ahead in rankings and friends, the usual everyday tasks in order to graduate from Secondary School and head to the next big point in life.

But despite academic priorities, they added one more in their life. That priority is the Halidom: The Castle and Capital of New Alberia, a nation from a long yet unknown history. When they get the chance, the four of them would visit for a little while during their school days. For times when they wouldn't go, they made their plans and designs for the Halidom that they'd want to achieve the next time they come over for the weekend.

Flash was allowed to borrow a few biographies of adventurers that wield lances from the Halidom. From his previous training with a bo staff, he was able to learn new ways to incorporate it into lance skills. Cleo watched and was quite impressed at how the young teen had improved in a single week. But alongside Rarity and Adagio, she did not allow him to have a go at the fiends that wounded his body.

"Please???" Flash dropped pathetically to his knees.

"You are a stubborn and foolish boy." Cleo gave her narrow glare, "You want to fight them so badly? Swing your lance seriously and breathe."

"Fine..." Flash rolled his eyes once again, forcing a smile as he began his breathing exercises. Sweetie watched, though a little bored from doing anything, but with a little bit more attention.

For Big McIntosh, he was known to be a handyman and builder from time to time, sometimes building small durable chicken coops and greenhouses at his extended family farm, to repairing any fences, food bins, and even machines for irrigation or crop dusting purposes. Over the school days, Cleo gave him the plans and blueprints of various facilities in the Halidom, and Big Mac was carried away by their unique designs and interesting material, not to mention that the ones responsible for drawing up the plans and building the facility were the Smithwyrms; Dragons that devoted themselves to the art of carpentry, masonry, any art when it comes to building.

"Y'all Grasteans have it easy, don't ya?" Big Mac laughed, "Havin' dragons do yer dirty work."

"Not all Grastaeans rely on dragons that much." Cleo corrected, "Certain nations build things without the help of Smithwyrms. In fact, we're the only nation to have Smithwyrms."

"Ah, ma bad... In any case, Ah'll be more than happy to start. What do ya suggest buildin'?"

"Hmm... The altars are simple to repair, as most of them only require specific mana essences." Cleo decided, "Perhaps you should work on the Dojos first. I suggest you start with the Lance Dojo, then the Staff and Dagger. For every building you complete, I'll pay you."

"No problems..." Big Mac stood tall and proud, "but uh... Ah may need a helpin' hand."

"No worries! You can get Flash to help you!" Cleo suggested,

"Hey... I may not be doing my lance training, but I still have some interest in building a weapon."

"Sorry Flash, I forgot to mention." Cleo shook her head, "The blacksmiths of the Bejeweled Dagger and the Hero's Sword requires more than just physical work, something that neither of us has."

"Muh???" Flash turned white all over, horrified that one of his goals of building a weapon was impossible to reach.

"Lemme guess... Ya need a dragon to do some smithin'. Right?"

"Close!" Cleo nodded, "A dragon was the teacher for our blacksmiths, but our blacksmiths use much more than smithing techniques."

"Interesting, interesting!" Big Mac grinned, "so Flash. Are you still in?"

"Why must all my hopes and dreams get taken away???" Flash lowered his head, brooding to himself.

"Ah think we broke 'im." Big Mac frowned, "in that case, Ah'll take yer mumblin' as a yes."

"I will never have my chance to shine..." Flash whined as he showed no resistance to being towed away by the farmer, Sweetie Belle watched eagerly at the two boys, while mostly paying attention to the stone on Big Mac's wrist.

For Rarity, thanks to the list and photos of many clothes worn by the female fighters of Alberia, she was hard at work over the school days coming up with a design that she claims will fuse the fashion from Cleo's era and her own. The Grastaean half will involve something durable and tough like armour, as there were political strife and conflict between nations, and not to mention the outbreak of fiends that can fatally harm innocent travellers. She spent the day in one of the bedrooms of the Halidom, explaining her design idea to Cleo.

"Leather armour?" Cleo rephrased, "I think that's a good idea!"

"Even the Ogres and Oubulettes universe can inspire non-geeks like me!" Rarity laughed, "But now comes the second part. I found out that most of your allies wore the colour that matches the element they are attuned to."

"And pray tell, who is the lucky person to wear your design?" Cleo asked,

"Before anyone else should try, I figured I'd be the model before anyone else. It won't feel at ease for others if it doesn't feel right for my own! In that case... You think Yellow would fit?"

"Interesting..." Cleo smiled, "That you'd pick the colours of Estelle. However, I think Purple suits you."

"The Shadow Element?"

"The reason you were able to wield the magic of Light Mana, was because Estelle was attuned to light. You, on the other hand..."

"You mean I'm more attuned to Shadow?" Rarity arched an eye, "It's very interesting. I mean, it is true that the colours I do love to wear are purple and white, but do you think it's because of those preferences that I am judged as a wielder of Shadow?"

"Remember your sister's videos? Just because people harness Shadow Mana does not mean they're evil by nature. Regardless, it's still hard to say... I can't sense any mana present in you, nor can I for the others, or any human in this age." Cleo responded, "rather, I sense something else in you. Something similar to mana, but isn't. You and Adagio seem to have that."

"Oh... I see." Rarity's eyes shone, knowing what she was talking about,

"I know what it is now thanks to Adagio's story, It is a magic that comes from another dimension; A dimension where magic is rife and ponies romp the land instead of humans. As far as other worlds and dimensions go, I'm afraid I have no further knowledge about the Equestria where you got this magic, and where Adagio was originally from."

"It's okay. It's another concern for another time." Rarity cheered up, "Now back to the clothing, I found something AMAZING! Do you remember that Dragon Scale we found last week?" She pulled out her phone, "well, I borrowed it from Big Mac and..." She pulled up a video and showed it to Cleo.

The video showed Rarity holding her phone camera like a selfie, holding the Squallscale on her free hand, with a vibrant green dress behind her. For her demonstration, Rarity inserted the scale into a small indent of the dress that she carefully made for the scale to fit in without dropping. A few seconds later, the dress began to move and sway from side to side, while still being held together by the mannequin wearing it.

"It's like the dress is blown gently by the wind's breeze!" Rarity explained, "If I sew or add this as an accessory on a dress or shirt, it can move like the wind without any external breeze or complicated machinery! It's like Mareilyn Monroe without the air vent underneath her skirt!" Her eyes sparkled with wonder and delight, "This is a revolutionary item for clothes and fashion! I MUST acquire more!!!"

"Very creative!" Cleo complimented with wonder herself, "I've always known that the scales of the Greatwyrms were used to power and strengthen the mana within myself and other allies, but never for this. You and the others never cease to surprise me with the way you use things."

"Heh heh," Rarity smiled, "I can say the same to you."

"Speaking of which, you should know that it's not just the Windwyrm that can shed their scales. The other Greatwyrms can shed their scales too."

"You mean depending on the Dragon's element, their scales can yield different styles!?" Rarity gasped, "This. Is. ASTOUNDING! I cannot contain myself! I MUST see the dragons for myself immediately!!!"

"Hmmph!" A loud and long 'hmph' can be heard from the door. The two ladies stopped their talking to see that one little Crusader was peeping through the open door.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity tilted her head, "Did you need anything?"

"No..." Sweetie Belle looked down and shut the door.

"Now that I think about it," Cleo pondered, "She was rather lonely today, watching Flash and Big Mac from afar."

"Figures," Rarity shrugged, "Ever since we convinced her not to record any more videos here for her history assignment, she didn't have any other plans to think up for her free time here."

"No wonder why she felt lonely." Cleo concluded, "In that case, she needs someone to look out for her. Will you permit me to do so?"

"I think Sweetie Belle trusts you after all the times we've been here, as do I and everyone else. You've already shared your impressions of my design, so I'm more than happy if you can keep Sweetie company, you don't even have to ask for my permission in the first place!"

"Thank you," Cleo bowed, "I shall be on my way."

* * *

["Sweetie Belle?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDoSa1bnzRk) Cleo called out to the wandering child, "Do you want me to walk with you?"

"Oh... Ms Cleo..." Sweetie slowed down, "Hey there. Sorry for eavesdropping."

"I don't believe you're doing that," Cleo responded as she caught up, "Rather, I just think you want some attention. I figured you need it since you're getting a bit lonely."

"... Yeah." Sweetie Belle admitted, "I was wanting to invite Applebloom and Scootaloo along but Scoots has the weekend away with her aunts, and Applebloom is out all day with her big sister. Besides, despite explaining how Adagio's changed, they're reluctant to visit if she's around, not to mention that inviting more people into the Halidom can well... pose a problem, considering you didn't want to have videos of the Halidom shown to others."

"Oh no!" Cleo shook her head, "You misunderstand! I say that because I know that videos can spread like wildfire, even more so than a Ninja's pigeons, or even Chanzelia's Cats. But if it's just inviting people only, that's completely fine by me. I'd love more visitors, it can get rather lonely when you're the only person in the Halidom."

"Oh yeah... You told us you've outlived everyone when the Halidom was an actual nation."

"Yes." Cleo chucked with a melancholy feeling, "To be honest, It's really hard to describe how to feel when you outlive your friends."

"I guess it's painful living forever. Well... Not if you're a dragon, but for you, yes."

"I don't know if I would call myself immortal..." Cleo replied, "But I lived through more than one war, so seeing allies pass away peacefully is a blessing."

"Wow... You must have lost a lot." Sweetie opened her arms, "Do you want a hug?"

"Sure..." Cleo smiled as she embraced the young girl, "And it's alright, it's thanks to them that the Dragons and I have made sure to live for the future, and for anyone who gets lost in here."

"Hmm..."

"Tell you what, why don't you and I go for a walk together? Explore a new place. Just the two of us..."

"Hey, Cleo? I'm back from the weekend deliveries!!!" Adagio's voice can be heard from the distance,

"... And Adagio." Cleo changed,

"... You want to walk through the forest?" Sweetie looked a little afraid,

"Of course not. As I said, it's going to be a new place, and since Adagio still has Francesca's essence on her, it'll be a peaceful journey with her on our side."

"So..." Sweetie deduced the hints, "A place where Francesca's wind powers are effective against fiends?"

"Ah! You're almost there!" Cleo nodded, "But yes. After we let Rarity know, you and I will be going to the Lake!"

* * *

"Jeez..." Sweetie panted as she, Cleo and Adagio emerged from the eastern part of the forest onto some flatlands, "How long does this route take?"

"Normally we would have gone around a mountain range, to which we would have taken days or weeks. But thanks to the cooperation of dragons and humans, they were able to pave a shortcut through that range with a safe and indestructible tunnel." Cleo responded, "The forest you see now is not part of the Rovetelle Forest. Rather, we're on the other side of that mountain range. If you want to run a bit further, we'll be there..."

"Ah!" Francesca, who was adagio in her guise, called to the two, "I see it!"

"Go ahead," Cleo encouraged with a smile, "Take a look from where Adagio's standing."

With only a nod, the young girl ran forward to the knoll where the merchant stood atop. Once she did, she was greeted with a marvellous view that only nature could accomplish. Sweetie's jaws dropped when the view below her was a [colossal river of pure clear water](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSFJq9_A95o), glistening with radiance from the reflected light of the sun, though a bigger spectacle than the summoning pool due to size. Sweetie could make out a few patches of land situated in the middle of the lake. Some were stranded, but some were connected by a path of nature and a few wooden bridges. Regardless, from Sweetie's point of view, there were like little pieces of land floating in the water, and Sweetie could just not shake the fact that it applied a touch of cute to an already breathtaking view.

"Wow!!! This lake is so big and beautiful!!!" Sweetie yelled joyfully with all her lungs, "You can see even the bottom of the lake for some areas!"

"Yep," Francesca snapped her fingers, "Welcome to Myriage Lake! Unlike the forest that is full of trees and wind, this is open space with a body of freshwater!"

"It's freshwater!?"

"Well... If you don't count all the sand and grit that came from the rocks, sure!" Francesca laughed,

"This is amazing!" Sweetie excitingly turned to the Healer, "We should come here and have a dip!"

"That is a great idea, though there may be a few fiends lurking in the water..." Francesca sniggered, "If you're cool with that."

Sweetie felt a large chill down her spine, and the reaction she gave made the Dazzling Merchant laugh.

"There are very little fiends capable of swimming," Cleo corrected, "And they were only spotted around the Saint Lotier area. Otherwise, Fiends are just as weak to the power of nature, at least fiends that aren't attuned to water. If I recall correctly, you have used that trick twice. Right? Back when everyone was still alive, we had no such time or possibility to pull such a plan off."

"Or maybe because you guys were already powerful." Francesca shrugged,

"Nevertheless, It would be wonderful if you would keep us safe Adagio," Cleo asked, "But if you're interested in sharing issues, feel free to join!"

"Yeah, forget it." Francesca sneered, "I only took this place because I needed some training and steam to blow off. Some guy thought he was king of the road and didn't bother to give way to a zebra crossing, and as I said, I'm not interested in sharing stories."

"I don't mind," Sweetie asked nicely, "You can be happy to join us whenever you want!"

"Not. Interested." Francesca glared, then realised who she was present with, "No offence, but I'm not in the mood for talking."

"She's got a pretty bad temper today." The young girl blinked as the merchant scampered off,

"I'm beginning to think she's putting up this tough girl act whenever you or the others are around, and unlike the times for me, it doesn't show any sign of stopping."

* * *

[By the time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vd69ku4LEg0) Sweetie and Cleo reached the lake's level, the area was clean of fiends, and footprints on the dirt identified the cleaner responsible. Sweetie Belle thought that like the forest, the area wouldn't be so filled with fiends, but Cleo noticed her confused expression and explained,

"We weren't able to strategically place as many sacred enchantments around here as the forest, but because this village is the home of two of our sylvan friends, we did it anyway. One of them is quite the troublemaking ally, let me tell you."

"Who?"

"A sylvan archer by the name of Luca," Cleo answered, "By troublemaking, he's one that would play ridiculous pranks on his allies, as well as teach children weird habits and things. If there was one thing that still infuriated me, it would be the time he taught the little kids something stupid like opening their mouths to catch and taste cherry blossoms petals like they would with snow. But... Even so, he's has a good heart, bless--"

Cleo looked around and saw that the young crusader ran ahead to touch and play with the lake's water.

"Oh!" Sweetie jumped, "Sorry if you were still talking. I just got distracted by the water. It does look like a safe place to swim if you ask me! We should bring the others next time, along with our swimmers! ANYWAY! You were talking about a Sylvan Archer named Luca?"

"He's a troublemaker, but a good and honest boy." Cleo shortened her sentence. "But in any case, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Aside from the intention of wanting to do something so you won't be bored this weekend, I'd also like to listen to your concerns."

"Oh... Really?"

"Anything about your friends, issues, even if it's about your older sister! Just between you and me."

"Well... Why don't we walk some more then?" Sweetie responded, "I would love to explore!!!"

* * *

"Hey, gentlemen?" Rarity called, approaching the two boys outside on the castle grounds.

"Oh! Hey Rarity," Flash waved at the base of a ladder. "What can we help you with? Well... After what we're doing." He looked to the top of the ladder he was on, where Big Mac was pulling and hammering away at various nails.

"Oh, it won't take you away from your job, I'm just worried about Sweetie..."

"Is it about her taking a walk with Ms Cleo and Adagio, and not involving you?" Big Mac responded, while still focusing on his job. "To be fair, ah have an inkling on what's happenin'. As an older sibling, Ah'd understand."

"I understand that she has her complaints about me, as I do her." Rarity sighed, "But the point is this. She's been eyeing each of us for the past hour on our work. It's not me she's concerned about, it's about you two as well. I feel like we're neglecting her today, especially at a time when she would feel lonely."

"Really?" Flash turned around, letting go of the ladder, "You flatter me, but I think she's bored to bits since we stopped her from filming this place for her school assessment. Scootaloo was just as disappointed because she was interested in learning more about New Alberia too. She says it's not fair that two of her favourite people in the world are having fun discovering something new, possibly a place full of treasure she says!"

"Flash! Hold that ladder!" Big Mac ordered, "And besides, you could've invited her along."

"I did, but she declined. She's spending the weekend away with her aunts, for her sake and theirs," Flash answered, holding the ladder again.

"How's that a relieving situation?" Rarity answered,

"Aunt Allgood and Uncle Shutter work overseas," Flash explained, "And by their recommendation and the law, her extended family is responsible for her care. On the other hand, Scootaloo herself chose to spend time with her mother's best friend and her family instead, so you can imagine how lonely and worried the aunts can get."

"Okay, I get it." Rarity smiled in understanding, "But still... Knowing Sweetie, she's got some issue with the three of us, leaving her alone like that... and getting Ms Cleo to assist her."

* * *

"How can I say it?" Sweetie sighed as she and Cleo hopped on the dry path that cut through the wide lake. "Rarity's a bit more disciplining ever since she's got that Loving Hand."

"Has she ever slapped you with it?"

"No, but pulling it out is scary enough." Sweetie gulped, "If she's capable of using a Staff to send two giant fiends to their grave, I don't want to know what pain it would do to me!"

"Ah, but you misunderstand," Cleo explained, "That form was--"

"-- The Loveless Hand, I know." Sweetie interrupted, "I sneaked a peek at Estelle's Bio. The dark side of the hand is reserved only for fiends, and yet I still can't shake the possibility it may happen to me."

"No." Cleo responded, "Rarity would never use the Loving Hand on you like that, and neither would Estelle."

"Well, I can say for sure that Rarity is FAR from being Estelle!" Sweetie responded, "For one, whenever she whips that thing out, it's not just for bad behaviour, she even does it for single mistakes! Mistakes that I've done before!"

"Hmm... That's a bit harsh." Cleo responded, "But at least, she didn't hit you with it."

"No..." Sweetie looked away with uncertainty, "And I know the hand is not meant to hurt. Knowing her though, well... I'd doubt Rarity would inflict painless punishment."

"Then perhaps I'll have a talk with her after this," Cleo promised,

"Really? That would be so nice!"

"Hey! Cleo!" Francesca came charging towards them, "I need healing!!!"

"We shall cross the lake soon, and we'll come across Woodhaven, the village where Luca and his sister Sarisse were born in," Cleo instructed,

"Okay!!!"

* * *

The Child and the Healer made their way to the mentioned village where the merchant waited nonchalantly. Like Rovetelle, the village was a ghost town, and with some of its houses decayed or crumbled over time. However, a small wooden pier was in durable quality, and Sweetie wanted to take a rest there. The healer accepted, and pulled off their shoes and socks and soaked their feet in the water. It felt cool, it was refreshing, and it brought a warm and satisfied smile to the young girl; What better way to ease their aching feet after walking for a long way. The merchant refused to join due to the reason of making sure no Fiend jumped them, even though the village was the heavily enchanted spot of the entire lake. Sweetie knew that she just didn't want to socialise.

"Oh yeah!" Sweetie remembered, "There were some other issues that have been bugging me."

"Is this about someone else?"

"Two people, for what they wear..." Sweetie answered, "The Pactstones. I remember that they turn the wielder into dragons. What's the story behind that?"

"[Ah, so you want to learn about the Pactstones' history](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KcftAw3ecc)... well, aside from its functional abilities to grant the powers and blessings of a dragon, it also poses as a symbol of proof, of a dragon's pact with a human. In the cases of our time, this proof is the utmost importance to show the world that Humans and Dragons can coexist."

"How so?"

"As I've told you, Dragons and Humans had fought against each other long before I was born. When humans resorted to summoning demons, that's when the Dragon Elysium sought the cooperation of Ilia, and both gathered allies from both sides to seal Morsayati and his demons. This action convinced both sides to put aside their differences and live together, and that led to the pactstone's discovery. The first one being the Primal Pactstone."

"I assume it's the most powerful one?"

"Indeed. Formed after centuries of peace and harmony between races, the pactstone's light was what keeps all evil at bay. That's when Alberius the founder, my first master, then brought that bond further to many individual dragons and formed a pact with them, which brought forth the pactstones you see on Adagio and Big Mac today."

"But then... The power to make pacts and draw forth the Dragons... Only Alberius could do that... And then that power was passed through his descendants via bloodline," Sweetie pieced together, "And it's only through them that the power can be shared to those without."

"Yes..." Cleo nodded, "King Alberius, the Illian Church, and the Dragons decided to shatter the Primal Pactstone into what we call Sacred Shards to seal the demon Morsayati for a second time, then place them around the nation as a way to expel fiends from ever entering this world completely. Over time, and with the influence of evil's shadow, the shards lost power, which sadly brought the fiends back. Even so, Prince Euden made sure to rebuild that long-lost trust between humans and dragons, and I've worked with several members of the Illian Church and other unaffiliated healers to create an enchantment similar to those shards; which resulted in merely warding fiends away from enchanted areas instead of banishing them outright."

"However, Prince Euden's gone now..." Sweetie spoke, "Even though making friends with giant beasts that can eat you on the spot was brave. Do you... Do you think we can get their help today if we find them and ask?"

"I fear you may ask that..." Cleo shuddered, "... As I said, the Dragons have lived for very long and have watched man develop. I'm not sure if you know, but the reason why Dragons and Humans began to fight was because of the desire to 'progress'. Make no mistake that this ambition is not evil on its own, but for it to bring deforestation, water pollution, emission, energy overconsumption, not even a single sight of a Sylvan or Qilin... These very actions angered the dragons, and it's no different today."

"Oh..." Sweetie responded quietly, who looked like she was in a trance of uncertainty from what she had heard, she pulled out her phone and looked at it with great worry. "It's really sad to see things like this are built at the cost of losing a tight relationship with the dragons. To be honest, if I was given the decision to choose, I... I might choose Dragons over fancy gadgets..."

"Interesting..." Cleo blinked, "But you seem so attached with your phone everywhere you go. Not to mention that Flash, Rarity, even Adagio has one too. Would you throw away something that you enjoy?"

"Well..." Sweetie Belle tried to explain, "It's cool to have a dragon as a friend, almost way cooler than being a vlogger or an owner of the latest phone. Furthermore, I am aware that there are many health risks and accidents due to people never putting down their phones, some classmates or older people I know make that mistake. Sometimes, I feel guilty whenever I hear advertisements about such warnings when I'm on my phone 24/7. On the other hand, the Dragons you talk about seem intelligent, and who knows? Perhaps things may be different if Dragons influenced us. We may come up with new inventions or new ways to 'progress', but in a way that we're working together!!!"

"You are an optimistic child Sweetie." Cleo smiled, "You've also got quite the big ideas!"

"Hey, I just turned thirteen last month," Sweetie frowned, "I've lost that child part of me now."

"Being a child at heart is not a bad thing..." Cleo chuckled, "But that optimism is truly a gem, something that is important. Tell you what, the next time we come here, we can go deeper into the lake this time."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because this lake happens to be the home of the Waterwyrm. If you're ready, perhaps you'd like to say hello?"

"Wow! I'd love to!" Sweetie jumped to her feet on the pier,

"Just remember to stick by me. Mercury wouldn't harm a former ally of hers." Cleo smiled, "Of course, once she realises how kind and accommodating you are, she'll warm up to you."

"Hey, girls, sorry to break your heart-to-heart talk." Francesca walked up after being silently away, "Something is blocking the way back home, three big ones."

"[Ah... Well isn't that a nuisance.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTOuvUta_7w&list=PLhZj1m9Pc9iy5qBpWPzQC-laydRuJf9zy&index=10)" Cleo spoke as she and Sweetie looked towards the direction the merchant pointed. As she said, there stood the three blue 'big ones', slowly making their way towards three fresh-looking humans ripe for the kill.

The first blue beast had four legs, sharp canine fangs and teeth, all covered in fur, and has eyes terrifyingly combed in a way that looked like its eyes were literally on fire (and not to mention its tail also imitating a flickering fire).

The second one was a beast with no legs and has a very long body of scales and skin. It was very much akin to a snake that Sweetie had seen, but this one's head was packed with thorns that look like sharp icicles, its pupil was sharp and white instead of black, and like the first beast, it had a sharp set of fangs itself; Fangs that were far too big for any snake, and were hanging out.

The third and final beast was on two legs, or rather two incredibly fat legs to balance out the incredibly fat body, arms, and round head. Though it didn't show its intimidating teeth unlike the other two, this one was by far the biggest of the three, and if that wasn't intimidating enough, the beast also brought along a giant wooden makeshift club that it wields as a weapon.

"A Hefty Sapphire Hound, a Great Drowned Basilisk, and a Water Troll." Cleo analysed, "Wonderful..."

"Well, you know what I'm here for," Francesca chuckled, "It doesn't matter how big they are... They'll go down easily."

"Time to go then." Cleo stood up. It didn't take long for the two relaxing girls to dry their feet and put back on their socks and shoes, and observe the advancing enemies.

"Hey, Adagio? Ms Cleo?" Sweetie looked a little confused,

"It's Francesca!" Francesca reminded,

"Whatevs. The three large fiends look like they're burning. Do you see all that purple smoke coming out from them?" Sweetie pointed out.

"Now that you mention it..." Francesca focused her gaze, "you're right."

"Ah. These fiends have more power than ordinary ones. We've termed them menaces." Cleo explained. "However, I've never seen large fiends have that menacing power, so be wary as you fight Francesca. I'll provide support as usual."

"You got it." The merchant nodded,

"Sweetie, stay behind me." Cleo responded, "this won't take long."

"Hey!" Francesca yelled, "You guys just walked to your doom!"

"Adagio and I have fought menaces together." Cleo explained, "They may be oozing with black mana, but all they do is keep them alive a little longer and allows them to hit harder. As long as you still have an advantage in elements and a strong and sustainable team, they'll fall like the rest."

"Heeeeeeelp!!!" The merchant yelled, flying past the Child and the Belle Healer, losing her hat along the way.

"My goodness!" Cleo rushed over with shock, "That was some knockback! Are you alright..." Her voice trailed off at the sight of her homestay.

"Argh..." Adagio moaned in pain, in a mess of dirt, bruises, and unfitting clothing. "There's something wrong... With those fiends."

"[Woah! Adagio!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hry8QlZVSc)" Sweetie exclaimed in astonishment, "Your chest turned flat! I mean uh... You're back to normal!"

"Is THAT what you focus on first!?" Cleo blurted out, then turned back to the merchant. "Francesca... You're... No..." She looked to the hair, all long and curly, and a lack of long bunny ears.

"Just heal me first!" Adagio rasped.

" _Elder Cure_!" Cleo chanted, reminded of her priorities. A green burst of light emanated from the Merchant-reverted-Dazzling's body, repairing any cuts, wounds that were formed. Sweetie herself was nearby and she felt the effects of the healing too. It felt like a cane firmly tapping her diaphragm which seemed to release that ball of green light. The energy from that light was powerful and rejuvenating, almost as if Sweetie was de-aging and regaining her childhood spark and energy.

"This is bad..." Adagio picked herself up, "My waist and legs feel tight because of these clothes... I'm somehow back to my normal self."

"Check it out!" Sweetie pointed to the Dazzling's chest. A circle of light was present on top of where Adagio's heart would be, only dimmed by the layers of clothing. "Isn't that the place where you insert the Adventurer essence into your body?"

"Yeah..." Adagio nodded, carefully removing her vest and inner shirt to expose the full light upon her skin. However, something dreadful was exposed too.

A nasty purple-coloured fume billowed out of the light, a smog similar to what the menacing fiends were expelling. The three girls looked closer to see a most horrendous sight, The gateway of light that allowed the entry and exit of essences flickered and faltered. The only thing that wasn't flickering was the grotesque splotches of black, staining that circle. It didn't take a genius to find out that it what its purpose was.

"Those black things..." Sweetie looked at it, then back to Adagio, "I think it's affecting your Francesca powers!"

"Worse..." Cleo corrected as she ran a hand over the light on Adagio, "It has blocked the connection between you and the essence completely!"

"No way..." Adagio shook her head while beginning to panic, "... Those Menaces can turn me back into Adagio!?"

"Ms Cleo, can you do something about this?" Sweetie asked, who also began to panic, "Can you cure her!?"

"I'm afraid I can't..." Cleo panicked, "This affliction doesn't match with any of the eight common ones that fiends tend to give. To make matters worse, I've never seen this affliction before in my entire life!"

"Grrr..." The three menacing fiends entered the village, their eyes locked onto the three females before them. The hound licked its lips, the Basilisk hissed maliciously, and the troll held his club in a threatening stance.

"Please tell me there's more than one way out..." Sweetie responded,

"The lake's too big for us to swim across." Adagio responded, "and we don't have a boat. That island-hopping path is the only way out and in."

"Then we need to lose the heat on them." Cleo commanded, "and I know where we're going to hide. To the left of us yields another island-hopping path that will lead to a ravaged part of the lake. Located there is a Waterfall, and that's where Mercury lives! Can you run Adagio?"

"Clothes are tight, but I can manage!" Adagio pulled her clothes and gave a firm nod.

"Run! Now!" Cleo commanded and bolted off, with the other girls in tow. Like predators to prey, they broke out in hot pursuit, chasing their fleeing targets down the lake.

But little did the predators and prey know, that a beast was watching them the entire time... A beast that was considered the highest of the food chain in Grastaea, and even Equestria... Lurking in the waters of the very lake the prey came to visit. And as the two groups began running towards the ravaged shoreline, it submerged its two curved horns and dove back into the depths of the lake... In silent chase.

**To be continued...**


	8. The Child and the ???: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new menaces nullifying the adventurer essences, Adagio, Sweetie and Cleo fled towards the only place they could think about hiding and surviving: The Waterwyrm's Den. Sweetie then learns more about Cleo and Adagio and their own sad struggles. But it seemed that they were being followed and eavesdropped, and the young crusader sees and hears something that she'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, song infested chapter, you know the drill!

["Keep running! Don't look back!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTglGC7X1L8) Cleo shouted, "We're almost there!"

"Come on Adagio!" Sweetie rallied, pulling the depowered dazzling with a hand, "We both don't want to end up as Fiend chow!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Adagio moaned, making little but rapid steps as much as her tight shorts could allow, "Do you know how hard it is to run when your waist and hips are restricted by pressure!?"

"We won't have to do that anymore. We're finally here!" Cleo announced with relief.

The three girls finally put the brakes till they stopped in sight of a large and irregular group of stacks clumped together, with water pouring down from its edges. The path between the two was populated by an army of puffed up and ribbiting frogs.

"Look at those jagged rocks nearby! And the cliffs around the stacks!" Sweetie pointed, "Those things look like they've been used as whetstones or something bigger! And... It looks unnatural!"

"As I said," Cleo answered, breathing heavily "This entire area is ravaged. The area we are standing on used to be land as high as the cliffs you see. However, a conflict long time ago had crushed it into rubble, leaving behind all these irregular scars on the cliffs, and this bulky tall mound of rock stack with waterfalls. That's where the Waterwyrm lives."

"Either way, we need to seek refuge before those fiends come here!" Adagio yelled and started her march towards the stack, spurring the frogs to leap into the waters. The path to the stack led her to a small square field in front of an extremely wide waterfall pouring down it. Etching closer, she could see that there were a large set of steppingstones that was leading into the waterfall, which gives her the answer of how a dragon could live in a structure like this... And the frustration.

"Wonderful..." Adagio grumbled, "The Waterwyrm's lair is blocked off by a damn waterfall."

"Then why don't we knock!?" Sweetie suggested, catching up, "It's a way to get the Waterwyrm's attention!"

"You kidding?" Adagio spat, "This is a waterfall!!! How can we knock!?"

"I mean the process of letting the Dragon on the other side of the door know..." Sweetie rolled her eyes over semantics. "Like this..." Though panicked and desperate to find a safe place, she courageously stepped forward in front of Adagio and yelled, "Excuse me! Ms Mercury? We're being chased by really powerful fiends!!! Can you let us in for safety? Pretty please!!! I'll be sure to pay you back!"

"Wow..." Adagio shook her head in embarrassment, "What a child. We're doomed."

But the Siren couldn't be more wrong. A few seconds after her snide disappointment, the obstructive waterfall began to thin and shrink. The three watched as the wide wall of water became a thin little pillar, then into a constant stream of droplets, and finally nothing. The waterfall no longer blocked the path of steppingstones and revealed a cave opening fit for a large dragon.

Sweetie smiled smugly. Adagio glared back, yet her hostility could not obscure her own red cheeks.

"Enough gloating you two!" Cleo grabbed the two by their shoulders and ran in.

* * *

Around the cave, there were formations of stalagmites and stalactites scattered around the ends of the cave. Their path, however, was paved with smooth sand and gravel all the way to the middle of the rocky shelter, where it was a big circular plot of land similar in size to the Windwyrms's Den. Some parts of the cave were eroded into holes, where water can be seen falling down, albeit it different waterfalls than the one that just stopped. Just as the three were gazing at the eroded holes, they turned around to see that the waterfall that blocked their way has resumed its loud downpour obscuring the outside world from view. The girls now have a safe place to hide, except for one issue.

"The Waterwyrm's not here." Cleo addressed, "Perhaps next time we see her, we should say thank you..."

"Hey, Adagio!" Sweetie spoke, "Your chest! It's no longer smoking!"

"I'm sorry, WHAT did you just say!?" Adagio roared out of insult. The young girl said nothing but pointed to the Dazzling's heart.

"Oh! The light!" Adagio remembered. Following the finger, Adagio could verify that the stains indeed were no longer expelling those fumes. Bit by bit, it crumbled away, until nothing of that ominous bile covered the white light. Once that was done, the light emitted gales of green which wrapped around every hair and skin of the siren as tightly as ever. After three seconds, the wind cocoon burst into shreds, transforming Adagio back to her bunny-eared identity.

"Oof! Sweet relief!" Francesca smiled, feeling her hips and waist no longer restrained by the tight shorts and shirt of hers.

"That is a big relief," Cleo corrected, "Things would have been very severe if your curse... I mean affliction was to persist until it can be undone by force. Turns out that will naturally leave over time."

"Curses?" Sweetie asked, "Isn't that a curse already?"

"Curses are one of the eight regular afflictions," Cleo explained, "At worst, they bind to any soldier's mana and prevents them from executing or building up their skills."

"What? That doesn't sound dangerous at all!" Sweetie moaned,

"It may sound like a nuisance, but it poses a threat when we least expect it." Cleo warned, "That being said, only fiends attuned to the Shadow Element can cause this particular affliction, and most adventurers have developed resistance against it."

"That's the lamest affliction ever!" Sweetie burst into laughter.

"Then the other seven are just as lame. All adventurers in the Halidom have at least one resistance to an affliction." Francesca raised her shoulders, "I have resistance from getting bogged down, unlike Cleo," She smirked, "She was so slow that she became a sitting duck for so many hounds and basilisks!"

"Yes," Cleo glared her no-nonsense glare, "As I said, it proves a threat. Need I remind you of the time during the battle with the Red Shroom?"

Francesca stopped grinning immediately.

"Speaking of reminders," Sweetie pulled out a familiar hat, "It pains to see your bunny ears exposed to air. I managed to pick it up before we ran."

"Thanks. And speaking of reminders!" Francesca scoffed, snatching her hat, and fitting it over her ears and hair, "Watch your phrasing when you address me brat! I may be a Siren, but even I have feelings too!"

"In any case, we can rest," Cleo concluded, plopping her behind to the ground. Adagio, as usual, trotted around the cave on her own, while Sweetie joined Cleo and huddled up next to her.

["Ms Cleo..."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8HOI0byu0s) Sweetie tugged, "Do you think the Dragons will still be mad if they saw me? Even if you were their ally?"

Cleo closed her eyes, "I wish I knew what the Dragons were thinking about today... Perhaps I may be wrong about them not being hostile."

"What do you mean?" Sweetie's brows bent upwards and she tilted her head,

"I'm sorry Sweetie." Cleo apologised, "I shouldn't have made the promise about taking you to Mercury..."

"Why's that?" Sweetie asked, "If you ask me, you've fulfilled it! We're in her home right now, and she might not be far off..."

"That's the point," Cleo spoke forlornly, "It has been so many years, and all of humanity has reverted back to their ancient ways and successfully fulfiled their ambitious utopia. The Dragons would never take kindly to that, especially when she almost lost her life to someone so deceitful."

"In that case... wouldn't we be dead by now?" Sweetie asked, "I'm sure things that lead to all those skyscrapers and phones had angered Dragons someway or other... But wouldn't they strike already?"

"Yes... I fear we may see the ancient war repeated all over again." Cleo nodded,

"I don't believe that Ms Cleo," Sweetie stated, clutching Cleo's arm, "I'm sure they've become peaceful."

"Um..." Something went down Cleo's throat, "I'm not sure it's wise to assume a Dragon's intentions."

"But that's what you did too! Talking about Dragons threatening humans!" Sweetie countered,

"What I speak of was true history leading to the first sealing war." Cleo justified, "Historical facts."

"Same here!" Sweetie raised her voice, "I'm using the history with Prince Euden and you!"

Cleo jumped back. It was a surprising statement that she never would have considered,

"You haven't forgotten about the times with Prince Euden and your allies... Did you?" Sweetie explained, "He went and made pacts with Dragons. I'm sure he had to make some promises to do that."

"... Yes," Cleo nodded, "Mercury is a Dragon from the Sea, and her issue with the humans was that they had threatened her home, as well as all aquatic life."

"Figures," Sweetie nodded, "So Euden promises to protect the seas, very noble. In that case, all the more for the dragons to not raise their fist-- er claws against them! There are so MANY advertisements about organisations devoted to saving the sea you know? Even campaigns and protests too!"

"... I haven't," Cleo shook her head,

"You didn't!?" Sweetie jumped into confusion, "Oh! Maybe because that was on TV! My bad! But yeah. So many people want to protect the forest, the trees, the wildlife. They're super annoying, but that could convince Mercury that even humans today are willing to protect the seas. In fact, I'd do it too now that I know of her!"

"I see." Cleo nodded, "But that's only for Mercury. What about the other Dragons? They may have other issues that humanity would not sympathise!"

"Then how about this... has any dragon whined when Euden was still alive?" Sweetie asked,

"No," Cleo shook his head, "In fact, almost all the Pactbound Dragons love him!"

"I know Dragons live forever, and surely they'd get angry when there are things that they hold so dear are harmed or taken away. But surely spending their time with a loving person like Euden would have restored some faith in humanity for them; perhaps they won't resort to another war, even if some humans were in the wrong for breaking their promise!" Sweetie explained,

Cleo responded with nothing, but still looked unconvinced.

"... Alright then. That's as much history and puzzle piecing I can do..." Sweetie slumped down, "All the other things I can talk about is 'in my opinion'."

"It was painful when the Prince and everyone that I cared for passed away, the same went for the Dragons." Cleo sighed, "True, you could say they have died peacefully, but it couldn't be any more painful for us to lose them."

"Ms Cleo..." Sweetie sighed, "How long has it been when your friends... Died?"

"Between Alberius and Euden was about three hundred years. From Euden to now? I... can't remember... I'm sorry."

"Hmm..." Sweetie stood up, "Maybe I'll find some water for the two of us to drink. We should have packed before we took off."

"Good luck trying brat," Francesca hopped out from behind a stalagmite, "You've got many things that will prevent you from doing that. If you still want to quench your thirst, why don't you be my guest and stick your mouth into the waterfall we just passed through?"

"What is with you!?" Sweetie spoke angrily, "Why are you being such a sour jerk!? Unless... You've been eavesdropping on us, and you got upset because I made Ms Cleo sad?"

"Yes, I eavesdropped, but her frowning isn't my problem." Francesca confessed, "Being 'friendly' isn't something I'm fond of, to be honest." She rubbed her nose, "Of course, Aria and Sonata are a different story since the three of us are sirens."

"But-- hmm..." A perturbing thought struck Sweetie's Mind, "Now that you mentioned Sirens, I want to know more about them, aside from being able to play with our emotions."

"Why should I?" Francesca growled,

"We helped you protect the Halidom by giving you two helping hands and a shiny new weapon." Sweetie reasoned, "And I really don't know anything else except that you guys aren't human."

"... Fine." Francesca growled in humiliation, "But that makes us even, including your sister and the other two!"

"Deal!" Sweetie smiled,

"Alright then," The merchant coughed, "Let's start off with the obvious. I'm not from this dimension and this form of mine isn't my true form. Got banished from my own world for absorbing the negativity of ponies to fuel our dark magic and conquer the world, kind of like what happened with the Battle of the Bands."

"Alright then," Sweetie nodded in understanding, "So you have a different form in the Pony Dimension?"

"Yes," Francesca nodded, "Though if you would make a comparison, you'd like my human form better. I'm like a sea serpent with hooves as arms, take that as you will."

"Agreed the moment you mentioned sea serpent," Sweetie snapped. "But what about down-to-ground things? Like your favourite food?"

"Actual physical food?" Francesca thought hard, "Well fast food's not that bad, and I do enjoy Cleo's cooking. Now that I think about it!" She snapped her fingers, "There's this Neighponese Cuisine! It's those fried octopus balls!"

"Uh... Eww?" Sweetie cringed,

"I don't mean that literally!" Francesca frantically panicked, "It's like... Sliced octopus that's fried, mixed and marinated with ginger and vegetables, then stuffed into a bread-like ball, and decorated with sauce, mayonnaise and spring onions!"

"Okay, that's a better picture," Sweetie accepted, "Perhaps you should work on phrasing!"

"Shut up," Francesca snapped at the remark, "Oh and whatever I eat, I always love some carrot juice to go with it!"

"That's cool!" Sweetie smiled, "Do you want to know something? Your likes and dislikes are just as cool as what you can do as a siren."

"Really? And why's that?"

"Well..." Sweetie thought calmly, "Food and hobbies are something I'm familiar with than Sirens and Magic. I mean, the only thing I know about magic is that Rarity and her best friends are capable of doing that and we're connected to the dimension where Sunset comes from!"

"Wait... Did you just say that the two dimensions are connected?" Francesca froze,

"Yeah! At least that's what Applebloom and Scootaloo told me from their sister and number one fan. Rarity never tells me about that sort of stuff."

"Sweetie, I will love you forever if you tell me where that gateway is!" Francesca grabbed Sweetie by the shoulder. The child teenager was shocked, but after processing the words, she narrowed her eyes with an idea.

"Only Rarity can give me love that satisfies," Sweetie negotiated, "I'll need something more from you."

"Uh... Ooh! I can... I can try to teach you magic!" Francesca offered, "And not just any old magic from Equestria or Grastaea. I'll teach you my own magic!"

"Really!?" Sweetie gasped,

"Of course, I'll have to get that magic back first..." Francesca chuckled while secretly hiding a hand, "One way or another. Do we have a deal?" She stretched out one hand, while slowly wrapping her index finger around the middle with her hidden hand.

"Deal? Not at all!" Sweetie declined, "It's a Promise!!!"

"What?" Francesca jumped, pausing her fingers.

"Ms Cleo wanted me to help you sing again, as well as help you not be such a power-crazed monster," Sweetie chuckled, "But with a generous offer just for me? A deal doesn't cut it! I'll make a promise instead! I'll help you find your voice!"

"Then it's a promise!" Francesca beamed, relenting her hidden fingers immediately. The two girls looked at each other eye-to-eye, then laughed and chuckled to seal their respective promise.

 _"I was about to double-cross her,"_ Adagio pondered, _"And yet I end up giving more to her? Don't tell me because she was being nice to me... And maybe..."_

"Adagio? Can you hear me?" Sweetie called, waving her hand in the Merchant's eyes.

"Oh!" Francesca jumped, "Sorry!!! I was just lost in thoughts..."

"At least you weren't all alone huh?" Sweetie joked,

"Yeah..." Francesca coughed, "Great, now I'M getting thirsty after talking!!!"

"Say I believe your first remark. How hard is it to get water here?"

"Streams that go into this cave is far below the place we're standing on. The stalagmites prevent us from reaching the edge, and we don't have anything to carry water in the first place."

"Phooey... If Mercury were here, I'd be happy to ask for some water," She raised her head with a big yawn.

Just after that statement, a short line of water dropped out of nowhere from above and directly into the child's mouth. Through the lips, and straight down her throat without a single stray droplet, a perfect dive.

"Ulp!" Sweetie swallowed instinctively, "What the!?"

"Sweetie!" Francesca rushed over, "are you okay?"

"I'm..." Sweetie felt her throat, "I'm fine! The water didn't go through my windpipe, somehow..."

"That's great." Francesca sighed, "Rarity would kill me and Cleo if you choke from what you wanted."

"Wait..." Sweetie held out her hand, "Water is-- was what I wanted! You said that we can't reach the water on the ground, right?"

"Yeah," Francesca slowly went along, "But what happened was that I saw water fall from above, so I'm guessing it came from the top."

"Wait!" Sweetie gasped, "Then that really means--"

"You two!" A voice of panic and despair came rushing towards the two, "We've got a problem! The waterfall hiding us had just stopped!"

"Please don't tell me it's those three..." Francesca pleaded just as a [ghastly black miasma](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4w1RZimjSM&t=) swept through the trio, running them over.

"Oof!" Francesca's waist tightened, her legs choked, and her hat shot off.

"I think that's our answer!" Sweetie yelled, fanning away the vanishing toxin. Adagio was found where Francesca was standing and wearing the most unfitting clothing in the metaphorical and literal senses. Regardless, three unwelcome visitors with auras as black as death crept forward, bearing their thirsty fangs (or club) to their three runners.

"Interesting," Cleo looked around her body, "My powers don't seem to be sabotaged,"

"I don't feel anything either," Sweetie added, "Perhaps it only affects Adagio only, or perhaps people who are wearing the essences!"

"Oh, that's not fair!!!" Adagio raged, "How in the hell can these brain-dead fiends counter these powers!?"

"Hey," Sweetie suggested, "From fighting as Francesca, can you do that as your normal self?"

"Hell no!" Adagio protested, "I will admit that I have inherited some muscle memory, but I don't know if my own strength is capable of striking them down. Plus, if I get hit by those things..." A bead fell from her face, "... I'll end up bleeding and screaming. Just like Flash."

"Alright then," Cleo stepped forward, her staff at the ready, "Then it's my responsibility to see us through!"

"One healer against three menacing fiends!?" Adagio raised her voice, "You're outclassed in every way!"

"You know fully well as I do that it's the only thing we have!" Cleo retorted,

"I know that!" Adagio yelled, "It's just... It's just... You can't die!!! There are so many people and places that need you!"

"The safety of both of you is my highest priority." Cleo addressed, "Tell me, what would you do if you and the helpless are cornered and outnumbered, but you're the only one capable of fighting?"

"Screw them!" Adagio shouted, "I'd rather save my--" Adagio cut her sentence midway. A small suspicion pushed her, but she shook it off.

"My..." She tried again, but something caught her throat. Her eyes darted from side to side to see the healer and the child.

"My..." Her voice mellowed, her harshness quelled, her eyes drooped.

"Adagio? Are you alright?" Sweetie edged closer.

Adagio did not repeat herself. Instead, she collapsed to her knees as tears poured down her face.

"I can't... I CAN'T!" Adagio sobbed hiding her eyes, "I can't bring myself to say it."

"Hey, Adagio..." Sweetie wrapped her arms around her, "It's okay... Ms Cleo, what happened?"

"She and I share the pain of loss," Cleo responded, "I'm sure you recall Aria and Sonata? Adagio's sisters?"

"Oh, that's right..." Sweetie remembered, "You really do care for Adagio. To be honest, I'd find it hard to do that after what she's done to me."

"The compassion of His Highness is not something to scoff at. He gave people a second chance, to turn over a new leaf, while still accepting their dignity. I only realised how important this acceptance is after his passing." Cleo paused, "Every single detestable adventurer, I grew to respect then love and care over time. Now, I have lost all of them, twice. I beg your forgiveness for my avarice, but I won't let that happen a third time. I will gladly give my life if it means the two of you can escape!" She closed her eyes and clutched her staff with both hands. "Grant me the power once more... Please allow me to regain the strength I lost!!!"

"Ms Cleo! Dodge!" Sweetie exclaimed. Opening her eyes, a large brown club flew towards her, dangerously spinning with precise accuracy. The Belle Healer only flashed a defeated look before she took flight. Sweetie watched with a similar face as Cleo landed with a loud thump, sliding and rolling across the cavern's sands.

"No..." Cleo spat, her face and hair all covered in grit, "... I said I won't fail a third time..." She hoisted herself back up, "... I'll protect those I care for. Alone if I have to!"

"No..." Sweetie ran over, "You're not alone in this fight."

"I appreciate your bravery Sweetie," Cleo spoke bitterly, staring at the three menaces, now entering the Wyrm's Domain. "But running in there as you are will cost you your life!"

Sweetie smiled warmly and shook her head,

"No Ms Cleo," Sweetie reasoned, "Not me. I'm talking about the one that lives here!" Before Cleo could ask, the young teenage child puffed up her chest and faced her foes.

"Hey! Mercury! I know you're there! Please help us!!!" Sweetie hollered,

The Menaces froze in their tracks, but nothing happened. Sweetie held on and continued,

"I apologise for all the humans that have harmed or polluted the seas, the home that you protect so dearly! Even so, I promise that some humans have the heart and compassion to protect the seas and the lives they carry!"

Once again, nothing happened. The Fiends emotionlessly stare at each other in confusion, as did Cleo and Adagio. The monsters had depicted that the little one's uproar was merely bluffing and decided to silence her first.

Sweetie started panicking at the advancing fiends but knew that fighting back was pointless. With one last deep breath, she created one more outburst.

"Thank you for protecting us, Mercury!" Sweetie changed her tone, "For providing your home as a place to hide and giving me water to drink! Sorry that we pulled you into this, but can you please pull us out!?"

This time, something did happen. A large silhouette presented itself at the Den's entrance causing everyone in its presence to be still.

Two curved horns of purple and pink.

Scales of coarse sand and the deep blue sea.

Legs bulked with muscle and claws tipped with magenta. Spikes of yellow protrude from it, running down to its tail. Then joined with spikes of purple, running down its spine and tail.

All these features on display and Sweetie doubted no more. This enormous creature before them matched feature by feature as the painting she filmed. It was Mercury, the Great Waterwyrm, alive and well.

[With eyes of red](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMFzxEf94qY&t=), she scoured through the unfamiliar 'intruders' without a sound. The three humans at the far end, then to the menaces in front of her. She blinked once, then released a staggering roar that brought everyone to heel. She sunk her teeth into each fiend and threw them out one by one.

Outside, the Waterwyrm approached the three unwelcome intruders with a murderous glare. The troll of the trio began the fight, hurling his club at the dragon. Its opponent simply knocked it off course with a swift snap of her tail. The Hound and the Basilisk sprung forward, their jaw and fangs wide open. Mercury snorted and with her head, she batted them straight into the troll. The menaces struggled to get back up in time for the Waterwyrm to approach them. Mercury repeatedly slammed her head from above, crushing her foes into the ground, and without a single sign of pain.

For the spectators, Sweetie and Adagio watched the one-sided carnage without any words to describe its glory. Cleo gave a smirk of satisfaction at the sight of fiends getting hammered by a dragon five times their size. To her, the battle has turned in their favour, and she's enjoying every single second of it.

Mercury relented after a few more headbutts, showing her rescuees the results of her might. All three of them had their limbs and bodies halfway into the earth, dizzy from the beatdown and unable to escape. As for the dragon herself, she shook off any grain of soil and dirt upon her deep blue scales upon her head. That sight was enough for the teenagers to drop their jaws. Truly, they were standing before the most powerful being in the world.

But it wasn't over. Mercury turned to her foes one last time and unleashed a beam of high-pressure water straight through their bodies. All that remained was a serpent's tail, four canine legs, and the lower torso of the troll. They lay motionless on the ground for a while before turning to black dust. The New Alberian trio was finally safe... Or so they thought.

"You are welcome," Mercury addressed in a calm and quiet voice. She turned to face the girls, "Now what is this I hear about assumptions and history on Dragons, Cleo? It has been a thousand years since I became pactbound with Alberius, and even longer when I made the promise to protect Saint Lotier."

"Mercury I... thank you for protecting and rescuing us." Cleo stepped forward and bowed, "and... Forgive me for my misinformed beliefs."

"Lift your head," Mercury commanded, "You are not entirely false. It is true that after a long time, humans have forgotten the promise that their ancestors have made. Furthermore, they have written us off their pages of history and have decided to perform the very things that angered us in the first place. They have successfully replaced a majority of nature for the sake of their own constructs, comfort, and 'advancement'. Selfish and uncaring are not enough to describe what they are."

Sweetie lowered her head in shame.

"And yet, what you claim is also true, Sweetie Belle." Mercury continued, "Please look me in the eye, child. Is it not manners?"

Sweetie did not budge her head,

"Do not be afraid. I have no reason or grudge to harm you. Please, look at me and hear what I have to say."

"Come on Sweetie." Adagio, back to Francesca's form, encouraged, "You have her word. Dragons are honest beings, most of the time."

"O-- Sweetie slowly lifted her head, and carefully locked her eyes into the Waterwyrm's red ones. "Okay... But uh... How do you know my name?"

"Word travels fast through dragons and other forest animals, and we can see things from our own eyes." Mercury explained, "I chose to watch today's humanity in secret while Cleo here sought communication with them, separately of course. That's how I knew about the identity of the one named Adagio Dazzle and why she must pathetically masquerade through society in the guise of an old ally. As for you, you've become quite a topic for the many animals that have lived here, to which it has even reached the ears of some dragons. That includes your older sister and the two boys."

"Alright..." Sweetie took a deep breath. "Sorry. I was really excited to see you, but I got pretty scared of what you did to those fiends. But I did call for your help, so thank you for rescuing us!!!"

"Now back to the matter at hand, I have indeed seen humans who have dedicated most of their lives and time protesting to protect the seas and the rivers, conserving water in times of dry spells. Though they may not know of my presence, they have grown to understand how important the seas are."

"Aw, that's wonderful!"

"However! The bond with the late Prince Euden is why I chose not to unleash that anger on his kind for the rest of my life. It is infuriating that a youngling such as Sweetie Belle could remember such history, and not you Cleo." Mercury glared,

"I..." Cleo was at a loss, "I'm truly sorry. It has been... seven hundred years since we last saw each other let alone fight together."

"In any case, I've said my piece." Mercury concluded, "I suggest you return home; it took a long time for you to walk here. Dawdle any longer, and dusk will approach."

"Well, thanks for everything Mercury!" Francesca bowed, "Have a good day!" The three began walking as the dragon retreated to her den, but just as she entered, she turned around.

"One more parting message." Mercury called, "Heed it well; Humans may have forgotten us, but we have been travelling outside the mana barrier and mingling in their everyday lives _today_. Be sure to open your eyes and ears; Dragons may be above, below, afar, or among you." And with that, the Dragon closed the waterfall. Leaving the girls in thought.

* * *

"Well?" Flash asked, dropping from the roof, "Did we do it?"

Big McIntosh looked down at the architect's drawing of a square-based hall with a tiled roof, side awnings, and a pointy cone of steel as its spire. Then he looked at the building in front of him which matched the drawing in every way shape or form, save for a few cleaning issues. Satisfied with the comparison, he gave a thumbs up and a coy smile.

"Thank Goddess!" Flash slumped to the ground, "At least it's one of the hard parts done! Now cleaning is the next painful thing!"

"Both of you have been working to the bone ever since we came here this morning at 9. It's already 2 pm and you haven't eaten lunch! You really need to take a break."

"Well? What do you think big guy?" Flash asked,

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded, "Enough work fer one day. But ah thought we promised that we have lunch together once Sweetie, 'Dagio and Ms Cleo come back."

"We did," Rarity remembered, "But perhaps walking the entire way to that lake was a bad move in my opinion. It would be far better on wheels when you're going through a forest and a sizable mountain range. I should have called them."

"No need to!" Sweetie called from afar, "We're baaaaack!"

"Sweetie!" Rarity changed from worry to joy as she ran down the hill with beaming arms. "You took so long! I was terribly worried!"

"It's okay." Sweetie hugged tightly, "It was a really great walk! You should've come with us! We ran into some trouble along the way, but Ms Cleo and Adagio protected me!"

"That's wonderful to hear. I'm happy you loved it. And thank you so much, Ms Cleo, for walking with her." She thanked until her throat tightened when she looked to the Siren, "You too... Adagio."

"Any fiend that spawns from there are easy pickings for me, but uhh... This trouble Sweetie was talking about. It wasn't those fiends; It was something else." Adagio sighed,

"Huh? What happened?" Rarity's worries came flooding back.

"Calm down Rarity, we're unharmed." Adagio jumped in,

"I think I should talk about this. Sweetie? Rarity? Would you like to come with me?" Cleo offered,

"What about us?" Flash butted in, "We want to hear too!"

"Adagio, you can tell them the story. What I have in store is extremely important for the sisters."

"O-Okay then. We'll be fine." Big Mac agreed, as did Flash.

"Follow me please." Cleo beckoned as she started walking, "We'll talk more in my private quarters."

"Ms Cleo... What's going on?" Rarity inquired,

"I see..." Rarity looked restless, "For fiends to corrupt the power of the essences is frightening indeed! I'm sure my worry was obvious; the three of you could have perished."

"It was scary, that's for sure." Sweetie agreed,

"However, I cannot overlook this..." Rarity tensed up, "To think that you would have met something so dangerous and powerful..."

"Uh, Rarity?" Sweetie began shaking, "P-Please don't get angry at Ms Cleo!"

"Don't stop her." Cleo answered, "She has the right to be."

"Why did you not tell me that in the beginning!?" Rarity stood up, "Had I known you were going to the den of a dragon on your walk, I would have come along!!!"

"Uh... Wait... You're not angry?" Sweetie got confused,

"Of course, I am angry!!!" Rarity lashed out with stars in her eyes, "The two of you excluded me from such a wonderful opportunity! Never mind the 'menacing' fiends; I'd do anything just to see a dragon, talk to them, get their scales from doing them favours!!!"

"Oh... Is that... so?" Cleo also began to look confused, "You're giving us mixed messages here."

"Hmph... Well, they're immortal anyway, so there's always next time." Rarity sat back down, pouting with disappointment, "Just tell me when you're going to meet some dragons from now on. I want to come along, and I'm sure our boys would too!"

"In any case Rarity, I thought I'd like to apologise to the two of you."

"Huh? What for?" Sweetie asked,

"To escape the menaces, we sought refuge in the Waterwyrm's home. That's when Sweetie asked a painful question. Would the Dragons help humans today?"

"Well after considering what happened, they sure would!" Rarity answered,

"Well... I warned her that the course mankind is currently taking had angered the dragons and dishonours the promise we have made together long ago. Yet, I have forgotten another important piece of history; it was when I was in service to the Founder Alberius, and Prince Euden. I've forgotten how much they mean to the dragons. How wrong I was to assume what the dragons themselves were thinking that she had to challenge me."

"Oh... Is that it?" Sweetie asked.

"Rarity." Cleo took a deep breath, "I must confess that during the time of the menaces, Adagio and I didn't protect Sweetie. She protected me and Adagio by never losing her optimism and called for the Waterwyrm's aid. Thank you, Sweetie... Thank you for saving our lives."

"Ms Cleo." Sweetie walked forward, hugging the Sylvan Healer, "I forgive you, it's okay. You don't have to be sad about it anymore. If you ask me, I never get to say those sorts of ‘challenging’ things to my parents without being scolded. You're the first adult to not do that, and probably the first adult to thank me for saving them!"

"Dear Sweetie, you were not alone then. Even I got scolded when I questioned my parents' decisions. You'll just have to wait till you've grown." Rarity added.

"Hey! I said I wasn't a child anymore!" Sweetie frowned, "I told you I just turned thirteen!"

"Perhaps Mercury was right in calling you child," Cleo chuckled, "But I am not finished yet."

The sisters stopped squabbling and straightened themselves on their seat.

"I wish I can get over my guilt from your kind words alone, but there is something else I must present you." Cleo continued. "Alongside an apology, this is to recognise and show everyone your courage for calling upon a Dragon." She pulled out a small wooden box with a water drop engraved on the lid, "This is now yours."

"Oooh..." A blue light shone into the child's eyes, "I can keep this??? Sweet!"

"And I should let you know one more thing." Cleo closed with a warm smile, "It does not take Dragonblood or a pact for a human to walk and live alongside dragons. Most have made bonds and promises by simple word or deed, some may resemble the Pinkie Promise."

"You know what Sweetie?" Rarity spoke up, "The way you approached Mercury is truly wonderful, and something I wouldn't have done. I'm deeply proud of you, my sister."

"Aww... Thank you, Sis,"

"Love you lots!" Rarity laughed, "Now comes a deep decision. How would you like to wear it?"

"Hmm..." Sweetie fell deep into thought, peering into the blue light.

"Good Morning Sweetie!!!" Applebloom greeted at the bottom "how was your weekend in the uh... In New Alberia?"

"A wonderful time filled with fun and danger! And I even get something most glamorous out of it. Know what it is?"

"No need to guess. Flash spilled the beans." Scootaloo took a quick peek, "Not sure it matches the clothes you wear right now, but it does make it look you look like a royal!!!"

"In that case, let's see what the others say!!!" Sweetie Belle laughed, holding their hands. "Let's go!"

"Hey! Good Morning, Cutie Mark Crusaders!!!" A student called out, "And Sweetie Belle, I like your new Alice band!"

"Thanks, Twist!!! It's just a small upgrade in design that I got over the weekend!"

"Good morning Sweetie Belle," a male student chuckled, "Wow... I really like that gem on your hairband! Does it provide you special powers???"

"Oh Button," Scootaloo laughed, "always about video games,"

"Actually," Sweetie laughed politely, "you're not wrong. It USED TO provide power to whoever wears it."

"Woah, really!?" Button jumped, "no way! That's rare!"

"Hmph!!!" Another student walked up to the trio, "A new upgrade?" She glanced at the hairband and pouted, "Doesn't look any better than my own Tiara!"

"Good Morning to you too Diamond Tiara." Sweetie sighed,

"Anyway, just because you got an upgrade doesn't make you any more of a loser!"

"Is that all you come up with?" Sweetie laughed, "I should be saying that to you! Your Tiara doesn't make you any more of a bitch!"

"Ooooh!" The eavesdropping students roared with joy and laughter, encouraging, and cheering on this bout of slander. However, one person was not up for this.

"EXCUSE ME!?!?!?" A purple-red-haired teacher flew into the scuffle with a roar, "What did you just say???"

"Uhh..." Sweetie's smirk turned into cold with fright, "Ms M, I uh..."

"Apologise to Diamond this instant!" Ms M scolded, "No matter what you two were doing, resorting to swearing is never the right choice for both sides. Do it NOW!"

"Mmm..." Sweetie gave a small glare but turned to the girl, gloating in victory. "Sorry Diamond."

"Hmph! I shall forgive you then!" Diamond cackled,

"Now, all of you get ready for your classes. You don't have long till the bell rings!" Ms M addressed. "Sweetie, you are to see me in my office for this Lunchtime."

"But--" Sweetie protested as the crowd dispersed,

"Don't interrupt me!" The teacher snapped, "You won't be alone. Other students will be coming; Students you know very well."

"You mean us?" Scootaloo pointed to herself and Applebloom,

"No. But if you really want to stick with your best friend through detention, be my guest!"

"Oh! Sorry Sweetie, but you're on your own." Applebloom gulped,

"Thanks, girls," Sweetie grumbled, "So who's in trouble with me?"

"Take a seat please." Ms M instructed to four empty chairs. Sweetie sat down immediately as did the other three trouble students. Her eyes of glowing orange skimmed across the four, who were looking back with nervous eyes.

"Ms M," Rarity broke first, "If this is about Sweetie's History Project, I firmly believe that the topic you suggested would not have helped Sweetie in her studies, even if it is approved by you. But I mean no offence to your teaching guidance and I am truly sorry for making this decision for her."

"Quiet you!" Ms M glared, "Do not remind me of that. If you were talking to your boss in the future, they may hold it against you!"

"Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude... but why did you call us here?" Flash asked, "I'd like to know what we're in trouble for."

"Hmm..." Ms M adjusted her glasses, "There's a list of heinous crimes that all of you are guilty of, but they can be easily forgiven. No, I'm here to tell you why I suggested Grastaea for Sweetie's assessment."

The four students froze.

"Yes." Ms M continued, "I know about the mist within the Mayleaf Trail. I have also ventured in that world plenty of times and discovered many interesting places there before you have."

"L-like what?" Flash asked. Ms M tossed out some photos.

"A large land that consists of a forest, a lake, a volcano, a tall mountain, some ancient ruins, and a castle." Ms M shared, "And I almost forgot! The world is inhabited by violent creatures and dragons, yes? Not a single human in sight!" From the stash, she pulled out a particular photo of a winged silhouette. The four students froze again when they peered over.

"I'll take your faces as a yes then!" Ms M smiled, "Now that we know something in common, we can get into the meat of this 'detention'... you see, don't you think it's odd that a volcano would appear in a place that's located right in the middle of a tectonic plate rather than the edge?"

"I don't think Mr Trotter has got to that subject in Geo," Flash replied,

"I see. Well, I'll be exploring that place further this weekend, looking more into the mysteries behind that volcano, such as why it's active." Ms M slid the photo of the volcano over.

"That volcano is active!?" The teens yelled,

"Yes." Ms M sighed, "For the sake of this place, as well as Canterlot, we must make sure to predict the chances of eruption, and the necessary measures to withstand that disaster."

"... Do you want us to protect you from those 'violent creatures' as you explore?" Flash asked,

"That would be VERY lovely!!! Thank you for asking!!" Ms M, "You're too much of a sweet and smart boy for your own good! That will make you more memorable, you know that?"

Sweetie, Big Mac and Rarity glared at Flash, who quickly covered his mouth in shock.

"I'm kidding..." Ms M laughed, "You do have a choice in this. If you join me though, I'll make it worth your time and academic studies! I'll give each of you a personal and professional tutoring session that will guarantee top marks in history!"

"Hmm..." Big Mac and Rarity looked at each other,

"And If you still haven't decided on your new Historical topic, Sweetie, I'll recommend one that's easy to do! Even give you an extension on your deadline!" Ms M offered,

"Well..." Sweetie smiled a little,

"Ma'am!" Flash stood up, "I have a better proposition!"

"Flash!" Rarity snapped, "You've got a foot in your mouth already, don't stuff another in!"

"Oh? And what is it?" Ms M accepted,

"We have been exploring Grastaea just like you. We can do the investigation to find out the mysteries behind the Volcano, and we'll share it with you. So, uh... You won't have to risk your life if you do that. Right?" Flash negotiated cooly.

"Huh..." Big Mac pondered, "That's... not a bad idea."

"Interesting..." Ms M narrowed her eyes, "Is your source of information reliable?"

"Oh, indeed it is!" Flash answered, "Since you already know about the Castle, we've found some official historical documents in there!"

"In that case, we shall see..." Ms M took off her glasses, "But keep in mind. When it comes to the adult world, genuine research and evidence are absolutely important. If you ever find yourself withholding, lying, or tampering with any evidence, you will be severely reprimanded. Do I make myself clear?"

"Didn't you say you were a history teacher?" Sweetie asked,

"Same principle, child." Ms M sourly clarified, "Even Historians must present theories that identify and determine any missing pieces of the past with solid evidence. That much has been drilled into me in University."

"Well?" Flash turned to the group, "What do you think?"

"You're the one who pulled us in! How am I supposed to have my say!?" Rarity argued, "However, Ms M, it seems you've put a lot of passion into exploring Grastaea as a historian, and as long as nobody gets hurt, Flash's proposal doesn't have any risks."

"I won't be leaving immediately. I'll prepare for it this Weekend. If you find any information about the Volcano, don't hesitate to email me, or find me after class. If I'm satisfied with the information you bring me, I will not risk my life, and I will keep my word of rewarding you! Sound good?"

"I'm happy!" Flash waved,

"Same here!" Sweetie agreed,

"You're agreeing to this Sweetie!?" Rarity gasped,

"Well, the more the merrier. Count me in," Big Mac raised his hand,

"You're too simple-minded!" Rarity criticised,

"I think we should all agree on this though..." Big Mac stopped, "If you say no Rarity, we'll say no too."

"Yeah!" Sweetie responded, "We're all in this together!"

Flash gave a small salute.

"Oh, so you guys really want to go into this together?" Rarity asked, "I can't say this isn't peer pressure... But It's nice to be included after everything we've gone through! Okay then! I will happily aid you, Ms M."

"Wonderful!!!" Ms M smiled, putting back her glasses on, "

 _"To be fair..."_ Rarity dreaded to herself, _"I knew the existence of Grastaea would be discovered sooner or later... But this was a very bad time to discover it now. Fiends are capable of preventing me to go Estelle! Looks like I will have to rethink my visiting policies!"_

The Child and the Dragon

_The End_


	9. The Crimson Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CHS students couldn't shake the feeling of their History Teacher's proposition, and yet they agreed to do so for the sake of preventing her from going into the apparently active volcano, Mount Adolla. They gave her information for all the five school days, while working on preparing the elemental altars. The teacher was adamant to go in the end and with the volcano rumbling on that very same day, the team of six made off for the volcano!

"Good Afternoon,"

Cleo smiled at the four students from Canterlot High School with trembling muscles and nervous expressions. It was obvious that something was going on.

"What happened at school today?" Cleo raised an eyebrow,

"We..." Sweetie Belle pressed her index fingers together, "We kinda had a worrisome talk with a teacher of ours."

"Well, it sounds like you guys need a calming hand after all that scolding." Cleo smiled, "I'm happy to prep some afternoon tea--"

"Sorry," Rarity interrupted, "But this teacher is a pressing matter. She knows about this place!!! About Grastaea!!!"

"Really?" Cleo tilted her head, "I mean that is serious news, but for that to happen requires that you or Adagio would have disclosed the existence of Alberia as well as the mist in the forest through gossip." She glared, "Have you been doing that?"

"N-no!" Rarity shook her head, "I-I mean yes!!! But it's only between best friends and siblings!"

"I'm merely joking," Cleo laughed, "How I love that corrective reaction of yours. As I said, I do not mind if you spread the secret of this place through word, as long as they don't end up in the clutches of fiends."

"There has been no missing incidents regarding the Mayleaf Trail for now." Flash recognised, "So it's likely that no one has discovered this place, except for her."

"Did this teacher thrust any demands or threats to you?"

"No," Big Mac shook his head, "Rather, she was pretty open about her findings. Showed us photos and all, with one of them bein' the Halidom and the unclear image of a dragon. But that's not her main purpose. She wanted information and history about..." He pointed northwest of the castle, "... The Volcano."

"Mount Adolla," Cleo nodded. "If that's the case... I'm happy to share it."

"Are you sure about that?" Rarity and Sweetie asked in unison,

"Yes. Mount Adolla is the home of Brunhilda the Flamewyrm. As a dragon that controls the powers and blessings of Flame, she controls the volcano's activity herself!"

"Wow!!!" Flash gasped, "No wonder why I don't see any smoke in the air or smell any ash!"

"There, that's all the teacher needs to know." Cleo responded, "Then again, I'm sure you'll need some official records rather than just my own general knowledge as evidence."

"You think we can snap some pictures?" Rarity asked,

"Yes. But before you do, I want something in return."

"We've fully painted and refurbished the Lance Dojo yesterday; we're planning on starting on fixin' another. How about that?" Big Mac offered.

"Oh no! I don't need you to repair any buildings, that's out of your own goodwill. I just want simple information." Cleo negotiated, "May I know the teacher's identity?"

"She's called Ms M. She's one of our history teachers." Rarity answered,

"An interesting name." Cleo pondered, "Very well then, I'll get some records, some tea, as well as some blueprints on the elemental altars if you're still interested in building. Those altars are very easy to repair, and I've got all the materials needed. It will only take ten minutes if you work together!"

"Sure, lookin' forward to it." Big Mac nodded, "It's those yellow-like temples, right?"

"Indeed." Cleo began to move, "Make sure to keep Adagio company too, she's been pretty down ever since that walk. Cheer her up please!"

"No worries!" Flash waved. As the Belle Healer got onto the Halidom's balcony, a dreadful thought struck her mind.

"Ms Em... or M? A rather funny surname."

* * *

"Alright! The base is fully repaired with concrete," Big Mac held a trowel in victory, "Flash?"

"Got it, light the torches." Flash, with a giant medieval torch, lit each vertex of the square altar with a bright fire, "And for the finishing touch milady?"

"The elemental orbs!" Rarity signalled, carrying five identical purple orbs. Letting them go in the altar's vicinity, the five orbs magically floated to the altar's pedestal on their own and flew in circles. At once, the five orbs shattered, each setting free a violent flux of energy which combined into each other. The result was a floating sphere of black and purple energy, with the image of clouds that ominously pulsated in its core.

"That's it, folks! The Shadow Altar is complete!!!" Big Mac announced, and the group cheered and gave high-fives to each other.

"Well done you four!" Cleo came forward with a tray of snacks, cups, and papers, "I'll be sure to write down what I owe you. For now, please have some tea and treats. Oh, and I've got some official records for your teacher."

"Thank you so much, Ms Cleo." Rarity thanked as the four sat down on the grass and ate. "You know, ever since we've finished this altar, I can feel its energy pulsing through my body. If feels smooth and soft that it gives a scary feeling..."

"Is that so?" Cleo laughed, "It could say many things. These altars are built to strengthen the powers of any adventurer and dragon attuned to their element."

Meanwhile, Adagio watched the commotion with forlorn eyes. A feeling was telling her to go down and join, but she shrugged it off with a bitter glare. All that was on Monday.

* * *

Tuesday rolled in like a breeze. A day with the ideal cool temperature around the day, although a certain teacher was turning up the heat.

"Is this some kind of twisted joke?" Ms M interrogated, "A dragon, controlling nature?"

"No, ma'am." Flash shook his head, "The official records behind Mount Adolla's activity is a dragon's doing. Of course, we can explain a bit further about why, but we haven't got it here."

"While it is true that dragons exist in this area as I've seen, for one to fuel a volcano can only be thought up in Video Games!" She reasoned, "One franchise considers them powerful mounts for warlords while another considers them gods that can shapeshift into scantily-clad women or men that can marry and breed with humans!"

Flash toppled over and erupts with laughter. Big Mac, Sweetie and Rarity sat still but couldn't help releasing a few giggles and laughs themselves.

"S-Sorry ma'am!" Flash picked himself up, unable to cease his laughter, "I know exactly what franchise you're referring to, but it doesn't make it any less funny because it's true!"

"I'll admit that I should have chosen a different one for the latter, but your reactions prove my point. The representations of dragons are never consistent, not to mention beyond ridiculous and unrealistic. Honestly, all these skewed representations are making _me_ boiling mad."

"In any case," Big Mac offered, "Looks like you need some more information about dragons rather than sightings. How would that sound?"

"Now that is a wonderful idea!" Ms M agreed, "Assuming that the records you gave me are true, I want you to answer the bigger question behind it, the dragons. I have only seen them flying around, but I have no idea what they can DO. Do they live in caves? Are they intelligent? So many questions that need to be answered!"

"Do you want my video clip?" Sweetie offered, "It was for the assessment before I had to change to another topic. It talks about the dragons and how they work around Grastaea!"

"Okay then, send me that before school finishes, I'll look into it tonight." Ms M agreed, "If that's all, then you guys are dismissed. Get ready for your classes!"

"Thank you, ma'am!" The four students nodded in unison and scurried away. Ms M scratched her head as she looked at her email of the information that the students sent her.

"What were you thinking!!! Using that Corona Badge reference!?!?" Ms M scolded herself, "I am such an idiot! I just revealed to my students that I've been playing 'those' types of games! They'd better not spread it, or my rock-solid reputation will crumble!"

* * *

"I figured as much..." Cleo chuckled, sipping tea. "There's a whole lot to learn for her in this world."

"No kidding," Rarity sipped her own cup, "By the way, we decided to send her the video to answer her follow-up question. If you don't mind."

"She's an adult, so I'm sure being confidential is important." Cleo accepted, "And if she decides to go public with her findings, she has to credit all of you."

"All of us," Rarity corrected, "You allowed us to use that information for our video,"

"Very well then." Cleo nodded, taking another swig. "By the way, where are the others?"

"Oh! Sweetie, Flash and Mac wanted to help Adagio with her deliveries today. We intercepted her before she left the Halidom and brought along something that can carry her load. They plan to fix the Flame Altar once Adagio can manage it."

"I really can't thank you enough." Cleo beamed, "Young people do have kindness in their hearts, not like what the newspapers say."

* * *

Outside the Mayleaf Trail, the Cheerful Merchant wasn't as cheerful when she laid eyes on three cheerful people, loading baskets of produce on a bright red pull wagon.

"Oy," Francesca growled, "When did I ever say I need your help?"

"You don't have to be so hard around us 'Francesca'," Flash teased, "We all know you have feelings, like us!"

"Besides, no matter yer intentions. Protectin' our homes is one of the most empathetic things we would do." Big Mac continued, "Makes you more approachable and gives you a loving image. Perfect to make friends!"

"You know, if you act less like a jerk, we'll be happy to help you find your sisters!" Sweetie added, "Honest!"

"Enough..." Francesca grumbled, "You came here to help so less talking and more listening!"

"Woah! You're not brushing us off before with threats or sourness! You're improving!!!"

"Quit it! I will do something nasty to you, all of you, if you don't shut up and listen!!!"

"Yes Ma'am," The three chuckled in unison.

"Since you've been bothering me and Cleo for the past few weeks, she had an inclination that you'd be willing to help out with our profits. She prepared a set of red ribbon accessories like what I'm wearing. You'll be wearing them too, so the customers around Canterlot know you're affiliated with me." Francesca instructed,

"But would they get even more suspicious?" Flash inquired as he clasped it on his jacket, "If anything, we could have harmed you and took your job illegally to pocket their money for ourselves."

"... Quite a negative perspective coming from you. What's with that?" Francesca raised an eyebrow,

"My Dad's a Lawyer. He warns me to be careful of any worst-case scenarios, especially since a LOT of them come from misunderstandings or misinformation. Many people in today's culture would push charges or take to social media without considering that what they talk about is just a sham, misguiding everyone and rallying for the wrong cause."

"Ouch." Francesca winced, "Well, in that case, you three oversee carrying the load while I do the talking. That way, the customers will recognise you as part of Alberia Markets without getting suspicious. HOWEVER, you better act as professionals, no funny behaviour okay!?"

"'Dagio, you really are being hard on us. We've got jobs ourselves too, ah'm a deliveryman, and Flash here used to work at the Music Centre. We learned professionalism there."

"Wonderful!" Francesca smiled as she kicked a tow wagon, "Then follow me, and don't you dare slow down!!!"

* * *

✨Ding-a-ling!✨

"Good Afternoon, Francesca!!!" Ms Cake beamed wildly, "And... Big Mac? Flash Sentry? Sweetie Belle!? What a surprise!!! How's school???"

"All wonderful Mrs Cake," Sweetie greeted back, "We're helping Franny with the deliveries!"

"Oh! Now that you mentioned it, I see your ribbons! Well isn't that wonderful? That's a good sign for business when you've taken on more employees!"

"They're still pretty green, but they grasp the ropes quite quickly!!!" Francesca responded, "They'll be doing the rounds on their own in no time!"

"Marvelous!" Mrs Cake laughed, taking out a familiar wooden basket, "Well you know the drill!"

"Of course, Mrs Cake!" Francesca nodded, pulling out an identical one. "Glad to be of service!"

"You should take notes Sweetie," Big Mac advised, "When you grow a bit older, you'll be finding a part-time job too. This is one of many!"

"Hello!" Francesca opened the door to another building.

* * *

"Oh!" Fluttershy jumped up, "Adagio! And Flash, Big Mac and Sweetie Belle! I would say that I was expecting you, but it's still a surprise to see all of you together!"

"Wow, you supply the nourishments for the animals here too!? You and Ms Cleo are such saints!" Sweetie squealed,

"Y-Yes," Fluttershy looked down, "After the picnic incident, I found out that the animal shelter has you as a provider of food delivered by either 'Cleo' or 'Francesca'. I know you're trying to disguise yourself, but I can't stop calling you Adagio now that I've seen the resemblance. Please forgive me Ad--Francesca!"

"Look, call me Adagio if you still can't get over it. Just don't say that name in front of people who may recognise it. No one would want to do business with an organisation that employs someone who almost succeeded in terrorising the students and teachers of CHS, even if said culprit wants to change." Francesca moaned, no longer keeping her cutesy charm.

"I-I-I understand!!!" Fluttershy panicked, "I promise you I won't jeopardize your job and your boss!"

"Flash Spikey? Three of the goods have green tags on their handles, please get them." Francesca commanded, "They're marked specifically for the shelter."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Flash saluted and got to work, quickly picking out the specified baskets and placing them on the counter.

"Thanks once again for constantly supplying the Animal Shelter," Fluttershy thanked, pulling out a brown letter, "This is what we owe you."

"You're too kind Fluttershy." Francesca accepted with a smile, "Make sure those little ones grow up nice and strong!"

"See ya later Flutters!" Sweetie waved,

"See ya tomorrow." Big Mac responded,

"Huh..." Fluttershy watched as the group went on their merry way. Once they were away from her view, she peeked inside the tagged baskets; Lettuce, Cabbage, Carrots, and one Ripe Dragonfruit. "You really are changing bit by bit Adagio... At least I can see it for myself."

* * *

"Helloooo!!!" Pinkie ecstatically leapt on Francesca, "Welcome to the back of the Sweet Snacks Café!!!"

"Yeshhh... Heewo..." Francesca choked, "Now ge offf meh! Your chest!!!"

"Oop!" Pinkie hopped off, her murder weapon bouncing with her, "You know, I had NO IDEA that you'd be part of the market delivering the freshest stuff for all of Canterlot! The chef LOVES your tomatoes and potatoes!"

"That's good, that's good. We grow them with the utmost care and love!" Francesca smiled falsely. Pinkie dropped to the floor laughing,

"I'm sorry! It's just... Now that I know your identity, hearing you say those things is so ridiculous!" She apologized,

"Don't do that. You'll get your work clothes dirty." Flash crossed his arms, "Besides, it's called 'changing for the better'. Surely you can understand that in people."

"I said sorry in the first place! No offence!" Pinkie jumped back up, "Geez Flashy! It's no good when your character changes between serious and goofy."

"Don't worry Flash." Francesca smirked, "We can always sever ties if we don't get along with fellow employees."

"H-Hey!!!" Pinkie sweated and protested, "It's just a joke! As I said, the boss loves your tomatoes and potatoes! I wouldn't jeopardize that!"

"Wonderful! Now we're finally on the same page, let's get working! Mac? Sweetie Brat?"

"Never heard that before." Sweetie mused as she picked up a basket from the tow wagon. "Here you go Pinkie!"

"You know, I understand the reasons why you're stuck with a pseudonym. Heck, loads of people have to do that because of some laws on work and such, but I think it would be wonderful if you can be known as Adagio again!" Pinkie shared, balancing every basket given to her.

"That's the nicest thing you said to me." Francesca blinked, "But I'll pass. I'm fine going by a new name."

* * *

"Finally! Mission complete!" Sweetie cheered as they finally returned to the wide-open park with the red tow wagon now filled with empty baskets.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Big Mac asked,

"Honestly, not at all." Francesca adjusted her hat, "I guess I have to thank you for providing that wagon. Cuts down a lot on travel time and gets more orders completed!"

"Feel free to keep it. It will make yer deliveries easier when you're on your own." Big Mac offered, "As for us now, we'll get to fixin' the Flame Altar if that's alright with you. Ah can feel it burnin' from here fer no apparent reason."

"I can take it, but don't expect me to change into a good girl so soon just because you helped me," Francesca clarified,

"I understand. Change takes time." Flash nodded, "But just so you know, we'll support you anyways!"

"What he said!" Sweetie stepped forward, "That's what friends are for! We help you in times of trouble, suffering, and fun!"

"Yeah yeah... Let's just go back." The merchant rolled her eyes and led the group into the Mayleaf Trail, their route back to the Halidom.

* * *

For Wednesday afternoon, the sound of piercing flesh and loud static snaps spread through uneven grounds and broken stone paths of the Waterscour Temple. The merchant and the preacher piled through endless hordes of blue slimes and goblins (name them). The fiends proved no match against the inherent element of Francesca with Estelle backing her by patching any sylvan errors. With a dominant powerhouse supported by the most reliable healer, the unstoppable duo their way through the damp and half-flooded paths while taking down any fiendish obtrusion with style. They reached the inner sanctum of the ruins where a familiar coloured basilisk curled before them.

"Pft!" Francesca scoffed, "This boss will be a pushover!"

"You sure? Last time I recall, you got overpowered by them," Estelle questioned,

"This one's not a menace, just a regular Hefty drowned basilisk. You'll be able to tell the difference once you see one."

"Let's hope I won't." Estelle sighed,

" _Peregrine Blade_!" Francesca laughed, throwing Flash's Bejeweled Dagger like a paper plane, and magically turning it into the piercing bird it was named after.

In, out.

In, out.

In, out.

In, out.

Four times did the falcon-possessed dagger went 'psht!' and 'sarrk!'  
The moment it returned to Francesca's hand; the terrifying snake fell apart.

"These fiends never learn." Francesca chuckled, "Always the same Basilisk I see every time."

"I see." Estelle nodded as she watched the sliced-up basilisk crumble into black dust, leaving behind a pile of blue orbs. "That reminds me, your skill."

"It's awesome, isn't it?" Francesca laughed,

"It is," Estelle nodded, "But the name 'Peregrine' doesn't necessarily mean the Peregrine Falcon which I found out yesterday. It also means 'one from abroad'. It's a definition befitting for a merchant don't you think?"

"What!? Now that sounds like a letdown..."

"Well I'm not the one who came up with the name, nor did I have any part in inventing such a technique." Estelle defended, picking up the blue orbs. "In any case, we've got a water altar to rebuild."

* * *

"Thank you so much for getting the materials Adagio." Cleo commended, "But since this is unrelated to your actual job, I'm afraid I can't give you a raise."

"No worries," Adagio, back to her normal self, shrugged, "Decimating the Waterscour Ruins is a payless job!"

"Speaking of which," Cleo continued, "Will it be alright if you, Rarity and Sweetie are willing to do the building for today?"

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Starting this week, the boys have been repairing the altar whenever you came around. Let this day be their time to rest in the Halidom."

"Hmm... I'm not sure Rarity would agree..."

"Oh no! I'm alright with that!" Rarity emerged from the Castle interior, adjusting to her regular clothes. "My sister and I are happy to well... Dirty our hands!"

"Sweetie Belle reporting for duty!" Sweetie giggled with a salute,

* * *

 _"That's strange..."_ Adagio wondered at the worn-down water altar. _"Rarity and Sweetie don't seem to be builders."_ She looked at Sweetie who was rolling up her sleeves and Rarity who was putting on some protective gloves. _"And judging by how quick it is to rebuild these things, Big Mac would have done it on his own!"_

"Adaaagioooo!" Rarity butted in, "Are you wondering why Sweetie and I agreed to do some building?"

"Aha!" Adagio spun around, "You've got a motive behind this!" She accused,

"Guilty as charged dear." Rarity admitted, "Yes, I asked Ms Cleo beforehand if you would be able to help me and Sweetie with the altar. Of course, I did mention that I wanted to really talk with you, to which she also agreed."

"... Alright then, I'm in the mood. What do you want?"

"That was fast." Rarity blinked, "Anyway, Sweetie told me about the time you broke down to tears on your trip on Myriage Lake. That's when I realised, I never knew how you stumbled here in the first place. I know it may sound painful, but may we hear how it happened?"

"Are you sure? Remember that sole cause of how I got here was by you and your friends. If you can't take some honesty, I'd suggest not to push further."

"You seem willing to tell us." Rarity agreed, "And as I said, I'm willing to hear. So does Sweetie. I think she has a soft spot for you."

"Then buckle up." Adagio started, "First off, you stripped us of our powers and voice."

"I remember the three of you ran away crying," Sweetie spoke up,

"Don't interrupt me." Adagio hissed, "Next thing we knew was that word has spread of our 'evil' deeds and no one would let us in any hotel, cafe, fast food joint, and any place where we could stay or eat. It was three days later that the three of us started fighting and yelling at each other. Somehow back then, we had the confidence and the assurance that we'd win, so one of us must have slipped up badly to bring us all down."

"No, all three of you fell together." Rarity clarified, "If Sunset didn't get me and the girls over our bickering and fight, we would have given you more strength and you would win then."

"When you don't eat anything for three days straight, you don't think properly." Adagio reasoned, "Unlike you guys, we just continued fighting each other without making amends and that's when we decided to split up for good. Living in the city was no good for me given my reputation, so I fled to the woods to hunt and forage my own food, and that didn't work either." Adagio clenched her fists, "One day, my body was at the end for me... I laid famished on the dirt facing the dark sky and found it very difficult to move. That's when I remembered that in my entire life, I lost everything from the moment I was born."

The Dazzling took a deep breath,

"My sisters and I were exiled from Equestria and trapped as humans, with our siren amulets as the only thing that reminds us of our true identity and home, and the only magic that still resided in us. Now even that's gone, we're no different than any other human living in this world. We... I then lost it and went solo. I think that was the worst and dumbest decision I made in my life."

"... Oh, Adagio..." Sweetie sympathised. Rarity put a firm hand on Adagio's shoulder,

"Adagio, I understand that you have a right to be angry about what the Rainbooms did to you," Rarity spoke in a serious tone, "But you manipulated everyone to be negatively competitive for your own selfish nourishment. Many friendships may be lost, even family ties too. We can't ignore that, even if it means destroying your real identity."

"Yeah, I get that!" Adagio lashed out, "You didn't think I've been given that reasoning from Cleo already!? At least she still gave me a place to live in!"

"Sorry..." Rarity held her hands in defence, "Please continue."

"That's the same day when Cleo found me in the dirt." Adagio sighed, "Cliché as it might be, she gave me room and board, washed my only set of clothes, alongside a whole dollop of story-sharing, history lessons, and exhausting lectures on how to live my life. Normally, I'd be stubborn enough to live without her preaching about what's good for me. Except... I didn't leave."

"And why's that?" Sweetie asked,

"All those stories she told me about New Alberia sort of became true when I found out she wasn't human and that she was a part of them. It also means she ended up all alone and lost like me. I was so determined to leave, and yet I feel like I can't leave her be. So, for both of us, I decided to stay. I'm glad to know that I made a wise choice back then. I've been with her ever since the past few months..."

"A new home, new magic, and someone who genuinely cares for you," Rarity pieced together. "A wise choice indeed."

"Honestly, this 'mana' pales in comparison to what I usually feed on for my powers. Cleo said I still had some sort of Siren magic within me, though she's unsure on how I can draw that out without my amulet, except to sing. There's not a lot of straws I can grab on for that possibility, but I would be lying if I said this doesn't make me hopeful and happy. Well... except you guys showed up again. Anyway, end of the story,"

"Thank you for sharing, now it's my turn." Rarity nodded, "I've been thinking carefully on a decision I made myself. Well... with Sweetie and the two boys."

"Not your usual best friends? Sounds suspicious."

"We want to help you!" Sweetie proposed, "Find your sisters and regain your magic and voice!"

"Help me? After you destroyed me? How ironic, trying to give me back the power that I used to mesmerise others and strengthen myself."

"There are two points why I won't believe that would happen." Rarity argued, "One: You, Aria and Sonata are only a threat when you're together. You don't know where they are now, and even if you do, it will take a while to make amends with. Two: It has been months since we last met. As you said to me right at the beginning, you're not the same back then. Must I remind you of the acts you've done for the past three weeks?"

"Tch..." Adagio scoffed, "So this is what 'friends' are like huh... Alright then. If you want to help me, then we'd better get this altar repaired. Then we can talk."

"Yay!" Sweetie grabbed Adagio's hands and winked, "Let's work together!"

"Oh, yeah..." Adagio caught on and winked back, _"I made that promise to her."_

"Like how the boys did it..." Rarity started, "Repair the base,"

"Light the torches," Sweetie continued,

"And offer the elemental orbs!" Adagio concluded,

"Ah! You have been watching!" Sweetie snickered, "Speaking of, is it me? Or do I feel a little chilly whenever I'm near those orbs?"

* * *

On Thursday one of the students was not feeling himself, and that was Flash Sentry. Because of that, he was spared from repairing the Wind Altar and sent to regain himself in the Lance Dojo he and McIntosh repaired last week.

"Huh. Guh. Puh." Flash's raspy breaths filled the hall, his face had the life sucked out of him and his eyes round and frozen in fear.

"Didn't Cleo say to take deep breaths?" Sweetie reminded,

"I'm not in the mood for training..." Flash coughed,

"Seriously, just what was so mentally scarring that you'd temporarily forget about your obsession on fiends?"

"Ms M," Flash turned around, "The more I've visited her outside of lessons, the more I realised that she's quite... Unhinged."

"... How?"

"Let me see if I can recognise how it went..." Flash pictured,

* * *

**"Ms M?" Flash knocked on the History department's door, "It's me! Flash Sentry! You wanted something from me?"**

**"Ahh," A male teacher stood, "Ms M's been expecting you, but she seems to be occupied now. She did say that you can come in and interrupt her."**

**"Thanks, Mr Turner!" Flash smiled and walked in. He recalled that Ms M's desk was at the back end of the room, straight into a cul-de-sac that hides her from the front door.**

**"Ms M?" Flash repeated, approaching her desk. "I'm the only one here to visit you today. The others are busy."**

**_"Our Third Greatwyrm is another female dragon, is the Passionate and Hot-headed Flamewyrm, Brunhilda! Now, this is one Greatwyrm you do NOT want to mess with! She is known for her untold wrath, much like the rage of fire itself! But just as fire has many symbolisms, the Flamewyrm herself has kindled a new fire... The fires... Of Love!!!"_ ** **Sweetie's muffled voice came out.**

**"Ah, she's watching Sweetie's Little Steps of Life." Flash listened while seeing his purple-red haired teacher behind a laptop, "Hearing Sweetie's voice is really alluring. She'd go far in those Equestralian live-action shows for Children!"**

**But the click of a mouse puzzled Flash. Did she just pause it?**

**"Oh yes!" Ms M spoke with delight, "Looking so young, so sweet yet spicy, so HOT... Ahh..."**

**Flash's body froze up, a chill ran up his spine rather than down. He did not just hear that clearly... Is Ms M...**

**"Ms M?" Flash trembled,**

**"Oh!" The teacher behind the computer jumped up, "Flash! I uh... Good Afternoon!"**

**"I-I see you're looking at Sweetie's video." Flash stuttered.**

**"Yes," Ms M nodded, "I'm just reviewing all that there is about the dragons. I must say, I really like how Sweetie presented her information."**

**"Yeah..." Flash nodded shallowly, "I can certainly see that."**

**"Now hold on Flash." Ms M picked up, "I know what you're thinking with that face. Let me tell you that I am NOT checking her out. I'm too old for her and I'm attracted to men!"**

**"But pedophilia rates are--"**

**"Don't you accuse me of that!" Ms M growled, "I am not one to stoop so low to human crime and indecency!!! Rather, I was quite impressed by the look of this 'Flamewyrm'." She turned the laptop around, displaying the paused video of Sweetie and the 'Greatwyrm Brunhilda'.**

**"Oh, I see." Flash relaxed, "I'm... Sorry for my suspicions."**

**"I know about your dad by the way. A very eccentric lawyer that seems kind on the outside but very perceptive and sceptical on the inside. I can see where the family genes run."**

**"Well coincidentally, that dragon is the one responsible for controlling the volcano."**

**"The Flamewyrm that is responsible for controlling fire, hmm? Despite the obvious name, I can see why it wouldn't be so farfetched for her to control a volcano!"**

**"Y-Yeah," Flash responded, "And I'm sure you want to ask is 'how' and 'why' would she do this?"**

**"You are half-right. The 'why' is optional, but it's the 'how', that I'm looking for. Do you think it possible to obtain a biography or at least information on this 'Brunhilda'?"**

**"I'll see what I can do."**

**"Thank you so much..." Ms M tapped her fingers together, "I am rather eager... no... passionate to learn all there is about this Crimson beauty!!!"**

**Flash gulped. Ms M is much worse than he thought!**

* * *

"Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned the part about Ms M looking at you." Flash exhaled, "Normally, I wouldn't spread gossip to others just because it's a conversation starter. But she made me feel ill, and you were in danger. I had to warn you."

"Hey. As she said, she's interested in Brunhilda than me. Sure, it's just as weird to admit, but at least it's not me hmm?" Sweetie chuckled, reaching for Flash's shoulder...

"Kneel," Sweetie commanded with a firm voice.

"Y-Yes?" Flash quickly got to his knees.

"It's all right..." Sweetie swapped back to her caring voice, patting the boy on his shoulder, "Thank you for telling me!"

"No worries..." Flash smiled as his face returned to colour, "Actually, my chest feels lighter now that I've told someone else."

"That's one of many reasons why people 'gossip' Flashy." Sweetie laughed, "Now show me your skill in fighting!"

"Okay then," Flash took a deep breath and slid his lance on the ground then upwards. He spun his lance around for a few times, thrusting the spearhead in about three times a second before spinning it again like a staff. Sweetie's eyes widened at the boy's technique; he was really good! But as he was swinging around, Sweetie noticed that the spearhead had an odd blue speck stuck on it, creating a thin blue trail as the lance went around.

"Hooyah!" With one final grunt, Flash lunged at a Training Dummy, thrusting the lance into a centimetre away from its face. Sweetie applauded. Flash exhaled and bowed to the young girl, except a nasty bang interrupted his nerves before he could perform the latter.

"What was that!?" Flash and Sweetie jumped in unison. They looked left and right, up and down, wondering if there was anything left behind from that pop. That's when Sweetie looked to the training dummy.

"Flash." Sweetie grabbed and pointed, "The Training Dummy."

"Oh!" Flash clutched his lance once he looked, "How did it--?"

A smoking black circle burrowed itself into one of the dummy's hessian chest, drawing the two of them closer to its midst. Without any fear, Flash reached forward with his fingers and ran a finger into it.

"Ow..." He reeled, "... Hot."

"Are you okay?" Sweetie nervously asked,

"Yeah," Flash nodded, "From the looks of things, it's about the size of a bullet. Someone must have shot this thing, and not from an ordinary gun either. I doubt guns exist in this era though."

"Let me see..." Sweetie peered around the black wound, "What if it was something else?"

"Like what?"

"... Can you show me your lance again?" Sweetie requested, "Just hold it in front of me."

"O-Okay," Flash agreed, and stood straight and tall like a royal guard with his spear at his side. The young girl observed the boy and his lance from head to toe for a few seconds, then clapped her hands in glee.

"It's the only possible thing!" Sweetie concluded,

"What is?"

"When you were swinging around the lance, I noticed a small blue speck on your sharp part."

"Really?" Flash held his spearhead close but found nothing but its chill to the human touch. "Don't see anything there,"

"That's the thing. I saw a blue speck there, but it disappeared." Sweetie reasoned, "The blue speck was what created the bullet hole. That speck was connected to the lance. And that lance was in your hands. I can only say that the one responsible for the bullet hole, was you."

"Me!?" Flash jumped again, dropping his lance, "What's with the accusation!?"

"Now I've never seen you THIS defensive! And this isn't something to get in trouble over! In fact, it would be so cool if you could do it again!"

"If I could, I would! But I don't know how!!!" Flash responded,

"Try to remember what you did!" Sweetie instructed, "Retrace your steps."

"That sounds exactly what my Dad says. Okay then..." Flash nodded, picking the weapon back up, "I was just spinning and thrusting the thing..." He acted it out, "I slid the spearhead on the floor before that, then lunged it forward at the end."

"If I recall correctly, you had the speck on your lance during your spinning and thrusting," Sweetie informed,

"And before and after?"

"Nothing," Sweetie answered,

"Then I think I know what created it," Flash deduced and tapped the floor with the lance. "It was this action!"

"Then try it again!" Sweetie jumped, "I've never seen anyone who's 'normal' do that!"

"Alright then... Hah!" Flash drove the spear across the dojo floor with the flick of a wrist. But there was not a single speck of blue to be seen.

"Well drat!" Sweetie looked disappointed, "We must be missing something!"

"We'll give it a few more tries," Flash decided, "And if it still doesn't work... I'll ask someone who may know about this."

* * *

"High five!" Rarity raised her hand. Big Mac returned it.

"You too Adagio! Don't leave me hanging!" Rarity pointed out. Adagio rolled her eyes and did the same.

"Four altars complete, one more to go!" Big Mac laughed as they stood proud next to an altar holding a giant sphere of green in the air. Contained in that green orb was a tiny but mighty tornado, the altar of wind.

"If I recall correctly, this will give you more power." Rarity told Adagio.

"As long as I'm wearing Francesca's essence, then you're right." Adagio corrected, "Even so, I can feel the breeze coming out from it and into my own body."

"Really?" Rarity asked, "I can't feel any wind in mine. Do you Big Mac?"

"Nope. Jus' the wind blowin' towards the south."

"Well done you three." Cleo stepped in, "That's four altars complete. As a special bonus aside from payment, I've got a special lesson for you Rarity."

"Really? What is it?" Rarity spoke with excitement.

"Do you have your essence with you?" Cleo asked,

"Y-Yes." Rarity hastily nodded, pulling out the blue orb, "Is it related to Estelle?"

"It is a part of everyone who lived in my time," Cleo answered, "As it should be yours. The power to improve one's might and abilities."

"Oh. Training..." Rarity relented, looking rather disappointed.

"I'd call it 'unbinding." Adagio stepped forward, "Via meditation."

"Okay, it does sound at least interesting..."

"First off, you must put on Estelle's soul. Then you must--"

* * *

"There they are!" Sweetie pointed to the Wind Altar and the four figures. The two galloped towards them.

"Hey! You guys! Ms Cleo!" Flash panted, "Th-There's something I need to tell you!"

"Glad to see you look better." Big Mac smiled, "But perhaps y'all can wait? Ms Cleo's busy with Rarity fer now."

"What did we miss?" Sweetie asked, looking at her Estelle-ified sister. "And why is she not wearing the right clothes for her?"

"She decided not to change in favour of getting stronger immediately." Adagio explained, "She's focusing hard and absorbing mana."

"As I mentioned, the mana is the source of all life and magic in Grastaea." Cleo interjected, "And just like dragons, we also live and thrive upon this energy. The mana that we collect, whether from fiends or just living life here, we use it for many of our needs. Breaking our physical and mental limits in battle is one example." She turned to Estelle, "Can you see the nodes? What I want you to do is try and direct the mana into some of them. I recommend the three purple ones if you can."

"Okay... I got it!" Estelle spoke with her eyes firmly closed.

"Nodes? Directing mana?" Flash repeated, "There are so many questions that pop up every time I come here..."

"You will see what I mean in due time Flash." Cleo responded, "Now that I have some free time, what are you two looking for?"

"There's been an accident in the Lance Dojo." Flash reported, "One of the training dummies just got pierced."

"Is that so?" Cleo looked unimpressed, "And I thought it would be something serious. Well, it is easy to fix, so don't worry about it."

"O-Okay then, let me make myself clearer." Flash coughed, "I made that hole."

"Really? That's quite a feat. Few adventurers were capable of doing that on their first few tries, though less-stronger ones have managed to do so with enough training."

"Be specific Flash." Sweetie sighed, "What he meant was that he accidentally punched a hole in the training dummy without physically stabbing it."

"Eh?" Big Mac raised an eyebrow,

"Say what?" Adagio gasped,

"Elaborate," Cleo commanded,

"It was fast for us to see, but we deduced that Flash kind of fired some blue little thing from his spear which created that hole and some burn marks," Sweetie explained,

"Well, it seems your training is taking you far.” Cleo applauded, “In that case, would you like to show me?”

“About that,” Flash scratched his head, “Both of us are unsure on how to get back that blue spark.”

“Is that so? That’s… actually disappointing. I almost thought you would make it.”

“Make what?” Flash perked up, “So you do know what this is! Please tell me! That way I know that I can sock it to those fiends!”

“I will reveal your discoveries once you can control it.” Cleo stated, “Back to deep breaths for you!”

“Aww…” Flash moaned as he expanded his chest, “It’s been two full weeks already! Heck, doing this is almost second nature now. I do it in the day, in the night, at school, and at home! For a single hint, I’ll do anything!”

“Don’t be so desperate,” Cleo sighed, “It’s great to hear that you are breathing deeply very often, but as long as you are in this part of the world, I will call you out the moment I don’t see you do that. That’s your hint.”

“Huh?” Flash paused,

“Deep breaths!” Cleo glared. Flash gave a disgruntled look and resumed breathing.

“Hey…” Big Mac nudged, “You think Flash was telling the truth there?”

“Seems the little brat witnessed what the reckless idiot did. I’d say it’s highly likely.” Adagio whispered back,

“Alright, Cleo!” Estelle opened her eyes, “I’ve filled up a few of the nodes, and I certainly feel the difference! Especially one of the purple ones. It’s given me a new attack that feels… Well, this may be the most unfitting comparison, as easy as stretching and releasing your muscles!”

“Comparing it to physical exercise?” Cleo chuckled, “You’re actually on the mark. What you just acquired is the ability to build up generous amounts of mana, then releasing it onto any unlucky foe that crosses you, the Force Strike. Allow me to demonstrate. May you please give me the Loving Hand?”

“Here,” Estelle plucked it from the grass and handed it over,

“You’re going to need to mentally focus more mana than required. If you practice, you can end up doing things like this…” Cleo closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, and held her stance without moving. Mentally counting to three, Cleo opened her eyes and thrust the Loving Hand forward, forcing out a purple beam of pure light.

“Hey!” Flash spoke between deep breaths, “That’s… the same… attack… from be-…-fore!”

“So that means Rarity’s capable of doin’ the same attack now. As Estelle!” Big Mac replied.

“Correct,” Cleo smiled, “Now do you think you can try?”

“A first time for everything.” Estelle nodded, taking back the Loving Hand, “But wish me luck anyway!”

Rarity, coping Cleo’s actions as Estelle, exaggerated her eyes and airflow. She tensed her muscles and felt the ethereal, yet tingling flow of mana bounce off its walls and build up behind her sternum and lungs.

“I got it!” She opened her eyes. “Take this!” She pointed the Loving Hand to the sky and sent forth a terrifying yellow beam from the Loving Hand. Her audience was speechless for a few seconds, then broke into applause

“A first try! I’m very impressed.” Cleo congratulated,

“Wow… I’m starting to feel way out of my league here.” Flash clapped, “But I’ll make sure to do better!”

“You were never in one, Flash.” Sweetie smugly teased,

“I’d like to see you try and fight Sweetie.” Flash returned the smug look, “See if you can take on a fiend by yourself!”

“Hmm…” Estelle overheard, “Speaking about fighting, I’m quite worried about Ms M.”

“Ahh, ah remember.” Big Mac spoke, “It’s about her going to the volcano, right? What did she say Flash?”

“She hasn’t made a decision on planning the trip.” Flash answered, “But it’s likely that she may reveal it to us tomorrow.”

“And how is that concerning?” Adagio asked, “Oh. I remember. This teacher of yours is heading into fiend territory. And I take it she never knew about your new powers in fighting?”

“She does. Thanks to a certain someone…” Sweetie replied, and the three CHS students glared at Flash.

“Hey! I said I’m sorry, and I’m making up for it!” Flash protested,

“So yes. I’m very concerned about showing this essence power to Ms M, and that’s not to mention how a bit problematic the transformation is, having to change clothes beforehand or after,” Estelle responded.

“Also,” Adagio raised her hand, “There’s the possibility of menaces.”

“I need to hear what Ms M will do before I can make any decision on what _we_ should do.”

“Sounds good to me.” Flash gave a thumbs up,

“Eeyup,” Big Mac nodded,

“You’re the leader big sis!”

“And you can count me out.” Adagio sighed, “This teacher is your business.”

“Hmm… I think we should join up Adagio.” Cleo answered,

“Are you sure?” Flash asked, “If Ms M sees you, she’ll get even more questions.”

“It’s fine. I’m quite interested in meeting your teacher. She seems like a brave and trustworthy woman.”

The four students looked at each other, then nodded in unison.

“Okay then,” They chorused,

* * *

"Thank Goddess It's Friday." Flash moaned, walking down the CHS hallways. "Out of the pressuring weeks of school, this is by far the biggest, and there are no exams either!"

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or being serious since you believe in her." Sweetie followed behind,

"'Since I believe in her'? I think you have your answer." Flash repeated,

"Just tell me Flash. No one likes playing the guessing game."

"Then yes. I was being serious. Exams are easy if you studied smartly for them."

"You think Ms M's fully convinced with the information we've given her?" Rarity asked, leading the pack.

"If ya ask me honestly, nope." Big Mac shook his head. "If there's anything a scientist or an archaeologist would do, they'd explore the actual site, even if it gets risky."

"But we'll have to enter the dragon's den to get our answer." Flash reminded, "Let's hope she's not as grumpy as she was on Tuesday."

"You mean lion's den, right?"

"The same idiom; we're entering the territory of the most hot-headed teacher in CHS, according to other students and classmates."

"She never seemed that hot-headed when we were meeting." Rarity objected,

"True, mostly because we've been on her good side. Any students that messed up in front of her is called to her office, one of them being Pinkie Pie. They got grilled to the point of becoming pure ash, they get nightmares from it. Pinkie was an exception though, from what she told me."

"That's not a surprise." Rarity chuckled.

"Well, in any case, we'd better pick up the pace." Big Mac concluded, "Otherwise, we'll be next on the grill."

* * *

"Hello, you four!" Ms M beamed, "Please! Sit down! I hope I haven't taken away precious time these past days."

The four plopped down in unison.

"Now, I have looked at your video and the information about the volcano and dragons of Grastaea in great detail, and I must say they are quite connected."

"It's hard to challenge the belief that Dragons are myths when records give evidence of them existing in our world." Rarity chuckled,

"I want to divulge another secret." Sweetie raised her hand, "Because you know about Grastaea, I want to share this with you."

"And that is?" Ms M asked,

"I saw a dragon with my own eyes." Sweetie responded, "And she was big and terrifying. But as I said in the video, she had intelligence, and she can talk."

"Interesting..." Ms M narrowed her eyes, "And where did you see her?"

"The lake area. I believe it was officially called Myriage Lake."

"A shame you didn't capture the moment. But no matter, there's always next time."

"So, what are you going to do?" Big Mac asked,

"Mac, Sweetie, Flash, and Rarity. I truly appreciate all that you have done for me to preserve my life, but the information thus far has deepened my need... my passion... to explore the secrets of the volcano, and importantly to meet with the dragon herself."

"What!?" The students jumped,

"But--" Flash started,

"Not to worry." Ms M interrupted, "Your information was helpful, and because of that, I can devise a strategy that will lower the risks of losing my life. Of course, I am more than happy for you to join me, and I will compensate you if you do."

"Ms M, I'm afraid to say this to you..." Rarity swallowed, "But we actually don't know how to fight."

"Now Rarity, being dishonest does not suit a beautiful heart like yours." Ms M frowned, "Keep in mind that I make the time to explore the hidden land alongside marking papers. As such, I have seen you and another girl wearing different clothes and taking out those violent creatures in those blue ruins. The two of you make a strong team, but not as strong as me and my darling together."

"... You've been watching us!?" Rarity yelled,

"It was only a coincidence. But it proves to me that you can fight."

"Ms M," Flash spoke, "Even though you believe we can fight, can you?"

"Indeed, I can." Ms M smiled, "I fight with a lance. Just as you fight with a stick Flash."

"It's a bo staff ma'am," Flash corrected with a cough.

"Anyway, the choice is still yours if you want to come or not, and you don't have to make the decision now. If you choose to help me, then meet me tomorrow at 10 am sharp."

"At school?" Big Mac asked,

"At the entrance of Mount Adolla," Ms M finished, "If you don't come by then, I shall go on my own."

"One more thing. Do we still get rewarded for giving you information?" Flash asked,

"I remember saying that if I am satisfied with your information, then I would reward you. Now I am rather satisfied, and yet it makes me yearn more. I suppose I will reward you. But if you come with me, your compensation and reward will be far greater than what you truly desire. Oh, and the other girl can come along too!"

"That's not a--"

"Oh dear! I have to go now." Ms M hopped up, "I need to prepare for my lessons. Toodles!"

"Wait!" The students yelled, but the teacher paid no attention to them and flew straight out of the office.

* * *

"Congratulations everyone. I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart." Cleo responded. "With the Light Altar rebuilt, all five elemental altars are complete!"

"Yeah." Big Mac nervously coughed, "No biggie."

"Five days, an altar each. How nice," Sweetie spoke dryly.

"Hopefully, this would make the Halidom a bit livelier," Rarity sighed. Cleo peered in the eyes of the five teens, and the answer popped up instantly.

"Oh no... Is it Ms M again?" Cleo responded, "What did she say to you this time?"

"She's going to the volcano tomorrow; despite all the information we've given her."

"She really is passionate like fire." Cleo nodded, "And I take it she wants you to join?"

"Now that's something I would say is suspicious." Sweetie answered, "She said that we have until tomorrow to decide, by showing up at Mount Adolla at 10 am."

"She sounds like a rough time, good thing I'm not going to school." Adagio sniggered,

"By the way, I'm very curious about Ms M now. Is she capable of defending herself?" Cleo continued questions,

"Yes. She says she fights with a lance." Rarity continued answers.

"Hmm..." Cleo began to shake. She nervously looked at the teens, then in her mind, drew their history teacher. "She knows about Grastaea... she fights with a Lance... Is there anything else that was weird about her?"

"Well, Flash did see something, but he doesn't want to share it out." Sweetie responded, "If that's fine with you Flash?"

There was no response.

"Flash?"

Rather, the boy stood stiff as a tree, but his fingers, hair, and face began wiggling, wobbling, shaking, and twitching. All with a deadpan face.

"Flash!" Rarity burst out, snapping the teen out of his twitchy trance.

"Sorry!" Flash's face began to relax, "Something just entered my body, and it felt like it was pumping out electricity."

"If you felt electricity go through your body, you would be dead!" Rarity looked aghast.

"I-I was conscious and listening." Flash comforted, "But I'm happy to tell you guys about it, but it must stay between the six of us. Okay?"

The five shifted looks towards each other, then silently agreed.

"Shoot." Big Mac spoke,

"It was Wednesday, the day where I went to Ms M alone. And I saw her... Well..."

"Spit it out Flash." Sweetie encouraged,

"She was checking out the Flamewyrm Brunhilda."

"Excuse me!?" Rarity spat,

"Gross," Adagio belched,

"Wha?" Big Mac looked sick.

"Yep," Sweetie bit her lip and nodded. "A bit freaky if you ask me."

Cleo's reluctant face warped into fear. "Impossible... of all the things..."

"But that's for later. Adagio, there is some news for you!"

"Hmm?"

"You're going to re-learn how to sing! And to save you the stress from going to find a music teacher, the four of us had decided to be your teachers!" Sweetie revealed.

"Wait... Four?" Rarity prompted, "I thought it was just you, me and Big Mac!"

"And I make four." Flash coughed,

"You!?" Big Mac, Rarity and Adagio's faces gave way to shock and surprise.

"Surely you didn't forget I'm the leader of Flash Drive... Singing is just as important as playing the guitar."

"We're going to start with the basics of posture, and then find your voice." Sweetie continued, "And when that's done, you can practice on a song we've picked just for you!"

"Goodness... That certainly is a plan. I wish I could sing..." Cleo looked away.

"You can join in too Ms Cleo!" Sweetie encouraged.

"To sing again..." Adagio mumbled to herself, "You're giving me the chance to do that..."

* * *

Finally, Saturday has rolled over. A day filled with work and fun.

"See you in the evening, mom and dad!" Sweetie waved,

"Stay safe!" Rarity added and dashed out their front door.

"My..." Rarity and Sweetie's mom giggled, "They've been quite active for the past few weeks!"

"Friendship is truly a gift." Rarity and Sweetie's dad, laughed, "Especially for our two precious gems."

* * *

"Thanks for the breakfast mum," Flash spoke humbly, "Really hits the spot."

"It's wonderful to hear that I am capable of making the delicacies I eat myself," His mom curtseyed.

"Did dad leave early?"

"For the office. He wanted to delegate and assist some hard workers new to the firm."

"Must suck being a lawyer."

"Flash, please. I know such rude words pale in today's standards, but it's still a rude word." She sternly spoke, "Though you are right. A lawyer's job is never easy, but your father is brave and patient enough to survive it."

"That's why he's the best dad." Flash laughed, then looked at his phone, "Time to go!"

She shrugged, "Anyway, I'm glad you're spending more time with new friends instead of staying at home recently. Just make sure you and your friends steer away from any danger okay? I'll be heading off to my Tai Chi class soon."

"Sure thing, mum." Flash nodded, kissing her on the cheek, "Love you!"

"Love you too. Take care!"

* * *

"Good Morning Adagio!" Big Mac greeted, "Ready for your singing lessons?"

"Good Morning Mac." Adagio yawned, a glass of water in her hand, "Quite the early riser. Getting here at half-past eight is serious dedication."

"It's a habit. Always like to come early." Big Mac chuckled,

"Looks like you win Mac!" Three other teenagers came up from behind.

"Goddess!" Adagio spat out her drink, "You really want me to sing so badly!"

"Of course! Aren't we friends?" Rarity responded, "And as friends, we want to help support your desires and goals!"

"You guys are too quick in being friends!"

"Two weekends and one full week is more than enough time to do that." Flash huffed,

"You ready to get back your voice???" Sweetie boomed, pointing a finger towards Adagio.

"Can I eat something first?" Adagio nervously smiled.

"Oh... Sorry." The four students frowned in unison.

* * *

For the next half an hour, Adagio was thrown into the training grounds of singing. Though, it was more like riding on the training wheels of singing.

"You don't have to go so far back into maintaining the correct posture! I know how to do that!" Adagio growled,

"Nope! If you want to re-learn how to sing, you should go through the process again!" Flash adamantly declared. "And a tall posture with a straight chin is the best way for your voice to flow easily!"

"And not to mention, make sure your throat and tongue aren't tight!" Big Mac continued.

"You guys are going to be the death of me..." Adagio slapped her face in frustration as she lined up her head and straightened her body.

"Great! Now the next thing you do. Work! That! Diaphragm!" Sweetie cheered.

"Whenever you inhale, expand your diaphragm. When you exhale, bring it back in!" Rarity instructed,

"Now I have to go through Flash's training shtick!?" Adagio complained,

"Posture and breathing are important because when you sing or play and instrument, you'll always be on the stage." Flash explained, "Lots of professional singers and musicians would have to go through this. Especially if they go a week, let alone a month, without singing."

"Alright..." Adagio grumbled.

She shaped her mouth in an 'o' and sucked up a stream of air. The air moved through her windpipe and straight into her lungs, but that was not the goal. She diverted the air from her chest and pushed it lower to her diaphragm, expanding it ever so slowly.

"Just imagine that when you breathe into your diaphragm, you're trying to imitate the fattest character in cartoons." Flash hollered. Sweetie rammed her elbow into Flash's side.

"That's not something I'd like to hear if I'm trying to practice singing, Flash." She snapped at the bent over and confused teen.

"What??? That's how my mother taught me!" Flash moaned, struggling to stand up.

Adagio ignored the petty commotion between the two and focused on exhaling. As she released the air, she placed her hands on her stomach and felt it caving in as the air came out.

"Alright. I think I got it!"

"Wonderful." Rarity clapped, "Now do it fifty more times. Slowly."

"Argh..."

* * *

As that monotonous half-hour finally passed, it was time for the siren's next step of training.

"Listening and memorisation is key to producing sound." Rarity instructed, "That's why we're going to look at your tone and pitch!"

"Starting off are the eight basic notes." Flash continued, "A to G. Though in most cases, people new to music always start off with the middle key."

"D?" Adagio asked,

"The C note actually. I know it's confusing, but the origin is derived from the piano's middle key being C. From there, all basics of playing and singing are derived."

"Okay, now you're just bringing it back to kindergarten again. I don't need history!!!"

"Sorry. Basically, what you want to do is copy the tone and pitch of the sound." Flash cut forward,

 _"Do..."_ The sound of the piano echoed from Sweetie's phone.

"Now you try!" Sweetie encouraged, "Sing with 'Do'!"

"Uh... Doooo..." Adagio warbled as her tone was completely off the mark.

"Oof!" Flash bit his lip, "That was way out of tune!"

"Thanks for your honesty." Rarity spoke, chopping Flash on the head, "Now be a bit more supportive towards the opposite gender."

"Stop hitting me you two..." Flash whined, holding his head for comfort.

"Try again Adagio." Sweetie ignored; "Sing 'Do'..."

"Everyone!!!" A voice called from the Halidom's balcony. "Good Morning!"

"Morning Ms Cleo!" The CHS students called back.

"It's a good thing that you have arrived early." Cleo rushed down the stairs to the grounds. "It's about 9:35 now. Have you decided on going to Mount Adolla and meeting Ms M?"

"... Oh. I knew I forgot something." Flash winced,

"It would take about 10-15 minutes to travel northeast to Mount Adolla. There is a direct open path to take, so we won't be walking through any caves or forests unless you count the one that hides the Halidom."

"Hmm..." Rarity puffed her cheeks, "To be honest, I have very mixed feelings about this."

"And may I ask why?"

"I don't trust her. Even if she's a teacher." Sweetie replied, "She seems very suspicious."

"Eeyup. Agree with you there." Big Mac nodded.

"I see..." Cleo took it all in. "I've been thinking about this teacher of yours yesterday. If my suspicions are correct, then she is definitely hiding something from all of you."

"What!?"

"I need to clear up those suspicions first. Do you have a photo of Ms M?"

"Not in our personal pockets." Sweetie rapidly tapped her screen, "But all teachers and students must have a photo of them so it's easy to connect name and face." She scrolled down an address book filed with the many serious, smiling, and silly faces of students and teachers, till she managed to find the mug of the purple red-haired historian. "This is her!!!" She passed her phone to Cleo.

"Ah..." Cleo's eyes rested on the mysterious Ms M, her prideful gaze looking right back at her. Cleo's mind froze, her muscles tense up, and she dropped the freshman's phone with a face of unforgettable horror.

"Oh... so you DO know about her!" Rarity gasped,

"Don't tell me..." Flash twitched, "Is Ms M Grastaean!?"

Cleo gloomily looked to the five teenagers and nodded without hesitation.

"Yo..." Sweetie raised a finger,

"Dayum..." Big Mac held his head in shock,

"... Wow!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Who knew?" Adagio crossed her arms.

"It's wonderful to see that you're not the only human or sylvan survivor." Flash nodded, "And now that I think about it, I can understand more of her motive with the volcano."

"A volcano isn't the ideal home Flash." Big Mac corrected, "And ah doubt that there's any place aside from the Halidom that can provide a decent shelter here."

"Thank you, Mac," Flash bitterly chuckled, "I shall rephrase that. Ms M not only wants to warn Canterlot about an active volcano hidden on their doorstep, but she also wants to unearth a forgotten era for the entire world to see, an era that she is proud to be a descende--"

But before Flash could finish his newfound speculation, the castle grounds began to sway. A dreadful rumble louder than thunder grasped each of the people's legs and brought all of them to their hands and knees.

"You have got to be joking! An earthquake!?" Rarity yelled,

"That's impossible! Canterlot isn't near any fault lines or tectonic edges!" Flash cried, desperately trying to hang on.

After five seconds, the grounds stood still once again. Everyone was dead frozen on their fours, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"What was that all about?" Sweetie demanded, picking herself up.

"Ah can't tell if this is an earthquake or tremor..." Big Mac loosened up, "Good thing we're outside."

Then every smartphone in the teens' possession (except Adagio's) vibrated and blared out quirky ringtones.

"Excuse me." The four apologetically chuckled and placed their phones to their ear.

"Scootaloo?" Sweetie spoke,

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity responded,

"Mom?" Flash asked,

"Applejack," Big Mac grunted,

Cleo and Adagio listened to the muffled speakers for a while until they caught off-guard by the biggest of sounds.

"What!?!?" All four yelled in perfect unison, their voice was as loud as the rumbling earth itself.

"What the heck's going on?" Adagio turned to Cleo,

"I have no idea," Cleo answered, and turned to the CHS students. "But their faces are screaming with fear. Something tells me that this quake isn't restricted on this side of the barrier."

"In that case, stay safe mum! I'll be fine!" Flash hung up.

"Get to Mrs Sentry's place! And hurry!" Sweetie was the next to finish.

"Got it. You take Applebloom and Granny Smith under the dining table and hold on tight before anything else happens!" That was Big Mac.

"Just find somewhere safe, don't do anything that can get yourself killed or injured. Unless you're saving someone!" Rarity commanded before tapping her phone.

"Let me guess." Cleo took a breath, "That earthquake. It happened in Canterlot too?"

"Yes." Flash nodded, "Thankfully, nothing fell apart. But the entire area is chaos."

"Rainbow said everyone's on the lookout, preparing themselves for any aftershock," Rarity reported,

"Everyone!" Adagio warned, "To the North, one of the mountains!"

The group followed the Siren's finger to the view of a mountain... smoking from its top.

"... Oh, that ain't good." Big Mac gulped.

"That would be Mount Adolla," Cleo answered, "And if there's anything related to earthquakes and tremors, a volcano is one of them."

"That means Ms M's in danger!" Rarity gasped, "That's it. We're going to Mount Adolla immediately!!!"

"Oh crap! You're right!" Flash answered, "She may be a weird teacher, but we just can't leave her to die like this!"

"It doesn't matter whether your teacher will escape or not." Cleo warned, "If we don't do something about that volcano, the Halidom and Canterlot will be naught but ash!"

"But what can we do!?" Sweetie protested, "We can't stop nature!"

"Not for ordinary volcanoes." Cleo warned, "Mount Adolla is far from that. Do you remember your research for Ms M?"

"Oh!" The four teenagers lifted their heads in a split-second relief.

"Exactly. Regardless, you are still right Rarity; we must depart for Mount Adolla. If we're too late to get to the bottom of this... **The Flamewyrm will kill us all!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Up next: The Crimson Greatwyrm


	10. The Crimson Greatwyrm: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrive at Mount Adolla, some questioning why they still live while in its domain. Suddenly, the Flamewyrm greets the team by voice, imposing a challenge they can't refuse, lest they and all of their home burn. This is the Equestrians' first foray into life and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to Copyright and record labels acting up and blocking most sources of DL music, there will be a little fewer chances of having a theme to go with it. I'll try my best though.
> 
> You know what to do with any song links.

[Hot on the Grastaean dirt roads](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SECxhCDoOwg&t=), six figures kicked up the dust while they tore across the open fields. Their destination was the giant volcano that was blowing out black smoke from its chimney.

"By the way," Flash yelled, "I remembered that there's something about Grastaea surrounded by mana! Will it stop the lava or not?"

"We receive sun and rain just like Equestria, and small flying animals like birds can pass through the barrier too. The same will apply for smoke and lava." Cleo responded.

"Wait, animals from Equestria can pass through here?" Rarity raised, "So that means that we can too!"

"Yeah, we can get into Grastaea without taking that misty-stepping portal." Adagio responded, "But good luck trying to get through acres of thick trees, bushes, and terrain!"

"Fair point," Sweetie and Flash accepted.

"We should bring a bike next time!" Big Mac suggested,

* * *

The crew, completely tuckered out, had stopped in the front of a large red cave entrance of the one and only Mount Adolla. Above them, the volcano's fumes had completely obscured the sun, enshrouding the group in a dark shadow.

"We're here." Cleo introduced, "Although you don't seem interested to help your teacher in the first place."

"Despite our personal feelings..." Rarity shrugged. She pulled out a tube of sunblock and lotion from her left pocket dress and the blue essence from her right. "We'd feel absolutely guilty if we'd let our teacher walk into a volcano without people who're perfectly capable of clearing any threat in there; If you don't count the Flamewyrm that is. Would you like some?"

"You kids never cease to surprise me." Cleo smiled, "Thank you Rarity. I'd like some lotion, but no need for sunblock."

"Rarity even wanted me to fight too," Flash added, revealing a long black bag behind his back and pulling out the Hero's Sword, "Not before she lectured me to be careful around them. If you ask me, a bad wound is as good a lesson."

"Ah brought the bag of clothes." Big Mac responded, pulling out a large school bag, "They're a bit wrinkled due to me stuffin' them in. Ah went n' got Francesca's clothes back durin' that half-hour breathin' practice fer you 'Dagio." He pulled out Francesca's hat and passed it to Adagio.

"And I get to carry this!" Sweetie revealed the Loving Hand behind her back, "I feel like slapping someone painlessly with this thing!"

"I still have an issue having to change clothes before transforming." Rarity sighed, collecting her clothes. "Surely we can do something to change that?"

"Deal with it after we see this through," Flash responded, applying the musky suncream on his skin. Rarity rolled her eyes and scurried off to a private spot.

"Speaking about Ms M..." Sweetie pulled out her phone. "... It's 9:59 and she's not here!"

"She must have run the moment the earthquake happened." Flash suggested, "On the other hand, she might be 'passionately' crazy enough to go in anyway."

"If we don't calm the Flamewyrm, we'll all perish anyway." Cleo reminded, "Adagio? Are you ready?"

"Well..." Adagio looked uneasy, "You know I've steered clear of this area because we're dealing with Flame fiends. Right?"

"This will be different." Cleo assured, "We have two healers, and our fragile swordsman here."

"Hey!" Flash frowned,

"No snarky retaliation like before?" Sweetie questioned,

"As I said, a good lesson learned from a bad wound."

"Then don't forget your lesson to breathe." Cleo jumped in. Flash grumbled again.

"All changed!" Estelle returned. She was dressed in her usual attire while cradling the clothes of Rarity in her arms.

"Alright then, my turn." Adagio nodded as she pulled out a silver dagger in her pocket and tapped the blade on her heart. A flash of light burst forth which blinded everyone and nullified all sounds.

* * *

In an unknown realm filled with clouds and skies of green, Adagio opened her eyes to see herself standing in the air and all her clothes replaced with an enveloping layer of wind.

"Here goes nothing!" Adagio struck a playful pose as the magic did its job. The Dazzling slowly shrank in height and body while her thighs grew out at the same time. When both were done, her chest slowly grew on its own to match the image of the Cheerful Merchant. Adagio blushed at the sight of her growing bust and gritted her teeth in a mix of frustration and embarrassment. "Good thing I'm alone here."

The next step was for her hair to turn into a compressed and raging gale that covered her hair and ears. It violently did away with the curly long hair and cut itself short and straight. In addition to that, two pillars of wind rose on Adagio's head and were moulded into a pair of sharp bunny ears. Adagio struck one cool pose before all her wind-obscured parts burst outward into a bright light.

* * *

"Alright!" Francesca raised her fist in the air, "Now, lets--GAWWWW!!!"

She felt the air forced out from her body from a sudden rope choking her chest and her legs.

"Yyyeeeah," Sweetie winced, "I tried to warn you that you weren't dressed as Francesca, but I don't think you heard me when you started transforming."

"Dam..." Francesca gasped, "... it."

"You boys go on ahead and wait," Estelle commanded, pointing into the cave, "We'll deal with this tight spot."

The boys looked at each other with awkward faces, then turned away from the girl situation and walked in.

* * *

[A tsunami of heat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjW2xkw6VDI) tore through the hallways of red rock, which lead deep into a large platform. Similar to the Waterwyrm's Cradle, there were stalagmites and stalactites, but black as coal, formed by lava into igneous volcanic rocks. The boys also noticed that way below them was a boiling lake of magma, bubbling and raging under the Flameworm's influence no doubt. Flash and Big Mac looked at each other and gulped. If what they knew about natural volcanoes was true, they should be dead right now.

"Sup guys!" Sweetie called to the boys, "What's in there?"

"Oh." Flash turned around to see Sweetie, Estelle, Cleo, and a very relieved Francesca, "Just contemplating how we're still alive when we're INSIDE a volcano."

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed,

"A volcano may be a source of natural disasters and human deaths, but it is still a part of nature for both our eras." Cleo explained, "As such, Mount Adolla is abundant with Flame mana. From the mana, combined with the Flamewyrm's control, humans and other animals are protected from a majority of volcano-related deaths. One obvious example is temperature."

"Yeah." Flash nodded, "We could die in many ways just by getting close to magma, but here it feels like the hottest summer day. Heck, we don't even need those fire suits!"

"Then I believe there was also the case of poisonous gas. Sulphur Dioxide?"

"Okay! I'm very blessed that this volcano allows all of us to live!" Flash laughed loudly, "In fact, I'm wondering why you girls aren't shocked about this fact either!"

"Well," Estelle chuckled, "Walking inside a volcano is a first, but I've seen and done things that make this endeavour quite tame in comparison."

"You know me." Francesca laughed, "I'm not human or sylvan. I do prefer places with water though. Volcanoes are for dragons... Where I'm from!"

"Hey hey! Let's not derail our mission here. We're going to find the Flamewyrm and ask her to stop the volcano from erupting." Sweetie snapped.

"Sorry," Flash scratched his head, "I'm just not used to this... World."

An ear-splitting roar flew from the depths of the volcano, spurring everyone to shield their ears and shaking the ground around them.

"Eeyup." Big Mac uncovered his ears, "Brunhilda."

"Come to think of it, this will be the first live dragon I'll see with my own eyes." Flash trembled, "And based on her history, I don't know if I'm going to live to tell the story."

"Flash? Are you... Scared?" Sweetie noticed, "Your legs are shaking!"

"Oooh..." Francesca gave an evil smile, "It seems the idiot that's hungry to fight is getting cold feet! How is it that a young girl like Sweetie Belle has 'bigger balls' than you?"

"Oy! Don't joke about that!" Flash snapped,

"And I said I'm not a kid anymore! I'm in CHS for Goddess' Sake!" Sweetie added,

"You're not the only one who can use 'body part' jokes," Francesca answered, followed by sticking her tongue out.

"Alright Ms Cleo." Big Mac sighed, "Do ya know the quickest way to the Flamewyrm's lair?"

"She's living in the Crater area. It's just across that bridge." Cleo asked, pointing towards a very wide slithering bridge crossing over the lava lake, with only five natural and thin rock foundations to support it. On the other side lies another arch tunnel.

"I-Is there a safer way?" Estelle nervously chuckled, "Because this bridge has incredibly flimsy support!"

"... Sorry." Cleo sighed, "One way in and out. On the other hand, I've discovered a few shortcuts that can lead us there from experience."

"You would come here often? Why?"

"Enemies in my time wanted to conquer the volcano for the mana, as well as a stepping stone to invade the Halidom. I've had to guide a few of my allies there to repel that onslaught. That being said, the shortcuts are past this bridge."

"I guess complaining won't get us anywhere. I'd better jump over this hurdle." Estelle gulped as she braved forward. Slowly and delicately, she placed her left armoured boot forward, then her right one. With every step, she paused to hear the faintest bit of cracking, but none were heard."

"Don't be such a Scoots sis..." Sweetie smirked as she passed her normally, "This bridge is wide and stable."

"Well excuse me for being careful!" Estelle retorted, "But since you're on it, It does make me a little more confident."

Seeing her younger sister walk ahead, she began to accelerate her walking speed and proceed in the pace of walking through the most beautiful garden--

"Guys!?" Flash stood at one unprotected edge of a bridge and peered down. "It seems like the lava levels are rising!"

"Eeyup," Big Mac confirmed from the opposite edge. "Most of the rocks have submerged."

"Eyagh!!!!!" Estelle launched off the ground and landed on a single foot. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Check it out for yourself..." Flash gestured, pointing a stiff thumb over the bridge.

"I will pass, thank you!" Estelle growled, trying to regain her composure.

"Oh wow..." Sweetie looked over, "There's one lone pointy rock standing in the middle of the magma. It's like a quarter height of the Calvitol Hill monument in Washington S.C!"

"I'd gauge the distance between us and our molten graves to be about a hundred metres from here. Much lower levels when we first entered." Big Mac estimated,

"Stop with the volcano and death words! You're raising red flags here!" Francesca hissed,

 **"And ALL of you get a move on! Seeing you yap and complain to one other is boring!!!"** A voice of grandiose and maturity shook the very volcano. All the women (except Cleo) screamed as did all of the men.

 **"My goodness. Are all of you babies or something!?"** The voice continued, **"Kids from my time have bigger balls than all of you combined!"**

"Who are you!?" Flash yelled with a voice crack, "Show yourself!"

 **"Why don't you guess? You should know who dwells in this volcano."** The voice laughed.

"Uh..." Francesca spoke, "Maybe we do, but we're not giving you the satisfaction by answering."

 **"How rude of you! If you know who I am, then you know I can reduce you to ash right here and now!"** The voice growled,

"Okay, Franny." Big Mac comforted, "Let's not stoke the flames here."

"And I said stop with the words!" She snapped,

**"Hello? Excuse me! I was talking to all of you!"**

"Come on Francesca," Flash chuckled, "Are figure of speeches too hot for you?"

"I said stop!!!"

**"Hey! Must your rudeness continue!?!?"**

"Cool down Francesca!" Sweetie warned with a small chuckle and giggle.

"Now you're just being a jerk!"

"Alright, alright." Estelle jumped in, "We've had our fun okay? Otherwise, Brunhilda's going to literally send us to hell-- Oops." She panicked, "Okay, that wasn't intentional. I didn't mean to make a pun!"

 **"Too late. You have exhausted my patience. Maybe this should help you heed me!"** The voice growled,

The cavern began to shake once again. Rocks cracked and pebbles fell, falling into the depths of the rising lava.

"Wooaaah!" Flash desperately tried to stay upright. "Earthquake again!!!"

"No..." Cleo held her arms out for balance, "This is just a tremor! And yet this is exactly what it was like when the Prince and I first came here!"

"Sorrrrry!" Sweetie yelled an apology as she fell over.

 **"There!"** The voice responded, and the tremor stopped. **"If you intend to pull any more jokes and distractions, look over the bridge and reconsider."**

"Aww dang..." Big Mac and the others looked over and winced in [horror](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4w1RZimjSM&t). The stalagmite that resembled the Calvitol Hill monument had become a small cone island around the sea of magma.

But it didn't end there. In front of everyone's eyes, the magma sea continued to rise, scoffing up every solid surface of the minuscule cone rock. It was as if a young child calling out for hopeless and impossible salvation, only to be swallowed up by the depths of the molten swamp.

"Urgh..." Flash and Estelle stepped back in despair, contemplating the fate of that mini igneous monument.

"Sixty meters away from us now," Big Mac calculated while sweating all over. "Ah say we be humble and listen to the Flamewyrm."

"Agreed." Cleo responded, "We get it, Brunhilda. We'll listen!"

**"Really? Does everyone here listen?"**

"Okay! Okay!" Francesca yelled, "I get your point! I'll shut up and let you speak!"

"I said sorry already." Sweetie spoke, a bit shook but strong in her voice, "Don't melt us. We'll be good people!"

Flash desperately looked towards the entrance where they came from.

 **"I can send the lava up faster than you can run. You won't even make it to the entrance by the time your feet and legs have melted! If you chicken out, I will do exactly that and more, setting this volcano to erupt!"** Brunhilda warned.

"Flash! Don't you dare run!" Sweetie commanded, "Aren't we in this together?"

"We are! That's why I'm thinking of a way to bring all of us to safety!" Flash responded, quickly examining his surroundings to see what he could use. "Perhaps if we work together, we can chip off a piece of volcanic rock that can support all of us so we can float out over the chimney..."

"Flash!" Sweetie erupted in anger. "You are a dumb idiot and a coward! Have you forgotten why we're here in the first place!?"

Everyone froze at the little teenager's rebuke. Flash stared at her silently.

"Sweetie Belle!" Estelle intervened, "That was uncalled for!" But Sweetie ignored her.

["Flash,"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_O_oidfK7E) Sweetie continued, "Even if we do escape, Canterlot won't. The only way we can stop our home from becoming the next Pompeii is to confront the person who'll cause it. That means seeing Brunhilda in person. You don't want to see Scoots, Mr and Mrs Sentry die... Right?"

Flash pictured his beloved family coughing and spluttering in the thick volcanic ash, falling lifeless and purple on the floor, then swept and burned away by the red liquid of death.

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen!!!" He shot up with a furious visage.

"Good." Sweetie gave a thumbs up, "Because seeing my friends lose faith in what they do makes me lose faith in them. Got it?"

"Alright then, Sweetie." Flash acknowledged with a nod. "And one more thing before we listen."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Flash confessed, "For losing my resolve."

"You know..." Sweetie calmed her face and gave a smirk, "The Goddess you believe in is supposed to build your resolve. Not me!"

"Alright then Flamewyrm," Flash turned around with newfound morale, "I won't run. For the future of my family and friends, I'll tackle whatever you throw at me, even if it means my life!"

 **"In that case, consider my first test passed!!! Congratulations!"** Brunhilda announced.

"Huh!?" Everyone was [baffled](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXtAksphrbs).

**"My first test was to see whether humans like you would still be as brave, brash, reckless and supporting as the humans I knew from my prime! You were a pretty pathetic boy in the beginning... Flash was it? But that sudden boost of confidence in you reminds me of Prince Euden! Oh, if only he'd be motivated when I'd try to pep him up. Perhaps I should have taken pointers from you, Sweetie Belle! I believe that's your name, yes?"**

"Oh... Well... You're welcome I guess?" Sweetie Belle awkwardly responded.

**"If you were attentive in the beginning, I would have explained my trial to you. But hey, you've completed the first one!"**

"How many are left?" Estelle asked,

**"Two. And they will take place further in the volcano. So I shall do the explanations of this trial while you continue to go deeper."**

"Then you know what that means," Francesca spoke, "Saddle up!"

 **"'Saddle up' faster please."** Brunhilda added, **"If you don't get to the designated point in the next five minutes, I will raise the magma levels."**

"Then let's gallop!" Big Mac rallied and the six adventurers rushed across the bridge no longer disturbed by its stability and deep into the tunnel.

* * *

**"My trial consists of three stages. Each stage will test your trust, bonds, and friendship. Not to mention your endurance, power and skill."**

"Sounds like something out of a cartoon. Though it's even more insane considering what you're going to do if we fail." Sweetie shared as she ran.

**"If you keep up what you did for the first step, the other two should be easy pickings! Though if you fail, then kiss goodbye to the Halidom and Canterlot City. That reminds me, I should tell you the reasons why I'm turning my home into a time bomb."**

"That's very messed up." Flash narrowed his eyes, picking up his speed.

**"Five of you are outsiders to Grastaea. Ever since you've entered these borders, all of you have been making a name for yourself. You've perked my attention once two of you met Mercury."**

"In our defence, we haven't been doing anythin' bad in yer eyes." Big Mac informed, "Fiends are yer enemy, and the Halidom was part of yer home. We've been clearin' them out and reparin' the facilities respectively."

**"My point exactly. You've been helping the poor Belle Healer who lost all contact with her dragon allies and holed herself up in the Halidom as the entire world changed around her. You are benevolent people! Not like what all those newspapers and media says!"**

"I appreciate the compliment, but what you said about Ms Cleo is not true." Estelle argued, "She has been keeping in touch with 'outsiders' like us and even contributes to our society!"

**"Ah. Vegetables, flour and produce from the eternally large garden, not to mention being a foster mother. You have a point there. But what if I told you she was more than just a healer and a caretaker?"**

"..." Cleo remained silent but continued running.

**"Bah! I'll explain later! Anyway, you'll be nearing another bridge with some different branching paths. Those are the Magma Mires. You'll come up to a signpost. I want you to go the route that says 'Crater'. Don't go into the other ones, unless you want to run into fiends. You have my word as Flamewyrm."**

The six emerged from the tunnel to another long and wide bridge, to which they see many other bridges branching off, true to what the Flamewyrm said.

"There," Flash pointed to a lone rock, carved and curved into a crude signpost.

"Huh..." Cleo inspected the mysterious symbols and markings scratched on the rock. "I can see that this sign is recently new. Etched in our language..." Then found familiar letters and words beside every mysterious symbol. "And in yours."

"Fiends... More Fiends... Crater... Rocky Fiend Road... Terror's Approach..." Estelle read, "You know, not a lot of these places are nice names for locations, but it's very thoughtful to whoever made this post."

 **"I appreciate it,"** Brunhilda responded. **"Now hurry up! Three minutes have passed! Your destination is a network of tunnels that have been named the Volcanic Caverns!"**

"You're a pain, as well as a monster, Brunhilda." Flash grumbled, "I'll make sure I deal with you personally once I find you."

**"Spoke the boy who hasn't killed a single fiend and needed the motivation from a child to not flee! I roast demons like them for breakfast, you amount to a single biscuit!"**

"Grr..." Flash growled,

"She's has a point." Cleo agreed,

"You really were pathetic back then," Francesca responded, trying not to laugh.

"Eeyup. Sorry." Big Mac nodded,

Estelle just placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and meekly smiled.

Sweetie just sighed and shook her head.

"Let's just get moving," Flash grumbled.

The six adventurers said nothing more to each other as they ran down the path to the crater. A few seconds later, they arrived at a large network of different-shaped tunnels.

**"You made it in less than five minutes. Wonderful! You'll need as much distance as you get."**

"Second task. What's the game?" Estelle demanded,

**"Well, I have some good news for you! The Volcanic caverns before you are where my second and third game will occur!"**

"Well, that's a relief." Francesca exhaled, "I hate this trial the moment it began."

"I don't blame you, given you've been mocked for a while. I know that feeling too well! There is some bad news, however."

"And that is?" Cleo asked.

The ground shook in response, but weaker than the previous times. Rather, a long crack formed under the ground of the adventurers.

**"Watch your feet, everyone! You're standing on a flame geyser!"**

The six immediately took notice of the crack forming under them and turning red and yellow. A massive surge of heat could be felt rushing into their legs.

"Jump!" Flash warned. Estelle and Francesca leapt to the left of the crack as the others leapt to the right. From the crack rose a wall of fire and lava stretched itself as tall as two doors on top of each other.

 **"You will be tackling the tests separately!!!"** Brunhilda announced, **"Team on the left? I believe you are called Francesca and Estelle, you will be tackling task three. Let's see how strong human support is against the elements! You'll be entering the tunnel close to you."**

"Against the elements? Must be a battle," Estelle and Francesca spoke in unison. They looked at each other in confusion, then dismissed it with a scowl.

**"The other side will be taking task two. How does a sprint sound to you? You'll be entering the furthest tunnel to your right."**

"Guess you won't be using your sword Flash," Sweetie responded,

"Whatever, I prefer lances anyway." Flash dismissed nonchalantly, though his sourness could be heard underneath.

**"The tunnels you take will have multiple branching paths, but only one will lead you to your goal. The bones of a large dragon. That's where all of you will reunite."**

"The catch is we have a time limit. Yes?" Flash asked,

"Exactly." Brunhilda responded, "Mr Fancy Mathematics here said that the lava is approximately sixty metres from where you stood at the entrance. That level hasn't changed from where you are standing right now."

Brunhilda took a deep breath and declared the most important rule.

**"With every full minute passed, you will feel a small tremor. That would be me bringing the magma five metres up."**

_"Oh no..."_ Everyone's stomach began to lurch.

**"Meaning you have exactly twelve minutes till the lava reaches your feet. At least one from both teams must make it to the Dragon's skull to stop that clock. Understood?"**

"'At least one.' So you are expecting some of us to die here." Flash arched his eyes in anger.

**"Work together if you don't want to prevent that. It's the only way all of you are getting out of this place alive. The moment I say 'go', I will start the clock. Prepare yourself!"**

"[This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMFzxEf94qY&t) is not exactly supporting," Estelle yelled over the lava wall, "But I expect to see all of you on the other side alive."

"Right back at you!" Sweetie called back, "You and I made a promise Franny, and I will make sure I see it through!"

"You really are desperate to learn." Francesca whistled, "But fine!"

"Here goes!" Everyone chanted,

 **"GO!"** Brunhilda roared and the teams were off. Each galloped into their respective tunnel and swearing to themselves that they'll reach the end. At least, before their own lives do.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Up Next: Part 2


	11. The Crimson Greatwyrm: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rarity/Adagio tackle the fighting task, while the others tackle the race task. Both carry danger regardless. With both sides almost biting the dust, the team struggle and fear throughout the Flamewyrm's challenge. Should they succeed and survive, what else does the Flamewyrm have in store beyond that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this, I heard the news that Dragalia Lost had become unionized, at least in Canada. Some actors had to be uncredited for characters (Lea, Victor, Apollo), and some replaced outright, one example was the old voice of Euden. Vincent Tong was picked from the beginning but has been changed without any official statement as to why (though most say he's broken union laws). He is an amazing, if not, laid-back actor in his characters and real life. I have a big admiration for the guy. Then again, he's still Luther and Aurien, so he's still part of the team.
> 
> But it's neither doom nor gloom, nor did it discourage me to continue on playing. ACTRA was able to stop all the pseudonym business of English VAs, and allowing any new character's voice actor to be fully credited. From there, I was able to find and discover so many new people with their new talents. And even though Victor Hunter's take is incredibly different, I've come to enjoy it a lot, especially when he also does some fandubbing with fellow VAs of the game.

Through the tight igneous caverns, the fighting duo turns into corners left and right while keeping their eyes open for any dead-end roads. The two adventurers could not slow down; there was no luxury of wasting time when all odds were stacked against them, especially when the ground **shook** a few seconds ago.

_11 minutes remaining - Distance from Magma: 55m_

“How despicable.” Estelle growled out loud, “To think that the noble Flamewyrm would stoop so low by forcing us to play her game to save our home.”

**“Not all dragons are quick to make friends and allies. The Greatwyrms and I held trials for worthy humans and royalty as long as I lived. As for humans today, I’ve made my challenge a lot easier for precious diamond snowflakes like you.”**

“I cannot think of anything worse than what you’re putting me and the others through!” Estelle retorted,

“Estelle,” Francesca chimed in looking a little disappointed, “I think the original challenge would be fighting her.”

**“Correct!!! Would you like to try it? I’ll stop the lava and bring all of you together so we can have a fair fight!”**

“I stand corrected. I think the gauntlet is a wonderful challenge for me!!!” Estelle nervously laughed.

**“You’re entering the first of three zones. And be warned that the fiends shall come from above. I went and caught them on my own. Good luck! I shall check on your other companions.”**

“There!” Francesca pointed to a blue-ish mansion-like gate ten metres ahead of them. Its ethereal colour and aristocratic design gave a familiar image to the girls; it was a gate identical to the one that barred them from escaping the golem in the forest.

“Very straightforward.” Estelle deducted, “Defeat the enemies, we get through!”

“Hey!” Francesca jumped in, “Keep in mind the risk of fighting fire with the wind,”

“Thanks for the reminder. I will double my efforts on the offensive and the healing!"

“Get ready! I can hear them falling!”

Red jars and mushrooms fall from the shadows above like rain. The jars land with a solid clang and reveals a thick red oozing liquid with pupil-less sclera inside each and every one of them. The shrooms bounce up and down, spinning comically until they came to a stop. Then they hop upright to face their prey.

“Do you know the tactic ‘Hit and Run’? Do it.” Estelle commanded, “Do it.”

“No need to tell me what I already know!” Francesca dashes for the enemies. Any of the slimes and shrooms close to her spinning body were thrown from her combined might of swing and weapon. But the shrooms caught in that attack had only so much as a scratch upon their caps, and the slimes only wobbled on the spot as if the dagger had harmlessly passed through their gelatinous body. Those who got attacked set their attention to their attacker and began to chase down the fleeing merchant.

“Regardless of whether it’s physical or magical attacks, the elemental mana of anyone determines their damage in battle,” Estelle mumbled to herself while watching Francesca dart to and away from the fiends. “And I must admit. If Francesca’s old weapon was made of wood, then surely Flash’s stick would have dealt some damage back then! Maybe it’s the mana Flash lacks that got him injured... and useless. If that’s the case, how can we rectify that?”

“Hey! Estelle! Have you forgotten what we did in the Forest!?” Francesca yelled as the entire group of fiends barrel towards her like a train.

“Sorry!” Estelle responded. She grabs her Loving Hand and holds it to her hip with the hand pointing at the horde; charged with the Preacher’s Mana. “Take this!!!” She taunts and fires a barrage of light orbs (at a very slow fire rate) that peppers the horde. The fiends’ reaction of pain and instability from the orbs’ sanctifying pain instantly proves to Estelle the importance of the Elemental match-up.

“Keep at it, Francesca!” Estelle cheered as her orbs of light turn a few of the fiends into black dust. “You’re doing great!”

* * *

 **“How are the four of you?”** The Flamewyrm’s voice slithers through the runners’ ears.

The laid-back farmer, the child-like teen, the suddenly-confident fool, and the Belle Healer said nothing back as they rushed down what seemed to be an endless tunnel with corners and crossroads similar to what the preacher and merchant went through.

**“Silent I see, no matter. As this is a lethal obstacle course, I have only one teensy thing to say, be careful of your surroundings.”**

“Ms Cleo?” Flash growled while showing no signs of slowing down. “What type of ‘lethal’ traps does the volcano contain?”

“Small fire geysers for one.” Cleo answered with a deep breath, “They can leave any person burning if they ever get close… Speaking of, we’ll see some right when we turn the corner!”

True to her word, the team turns into a long runway covered with glowing and steaming Xs of red and yellow and immediately halt. Each of the X-shaped geysers is scattered all over, some in the middle of spouting out the fiercest of fires.

“Ooh!” Sweetie pointed a finger, “I can see a pathway that avoids the geysers completely!”

“Good eye,” Flash complimented as he follows the tiny finger tracing a meandering rocky path; a safe passage between all the violent flame-throwing geysers.

“But remember, we’re fightin’ against time here,” Big Mac reminded. “This runway’s ‘bout two-hundred metres long, and a majority of the safe path don’t provide a quick route through. We’d lose valuable time if we slither through the safe zone.”

“Assuming that the geysers are safe when they’re not active.” Flash theorises, just as the floor begins to **rumble** “Think you guys can handle going in and out of danger while controlling your emotions? Namely, fear?”

“What about you?” Sweetie asked, “You sound a bit mad and agitated for your last sentence. Was that tremor a bit triggering to you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Flash grunted, “I can handle things a little better when I’m a teensy bit on the angry side.”

“That is a recipe for disaster.” Cleo disagreed, “How about some further information? These geysers have their own times to spray and stop and yes, they are harmless when they’re not active. However, they will always give a signal before they erupt. Allow me to demonstrate with the one in front of you.”

The teenagers focused their eyes on a geyser in front of them. Its x-shaped crack calmly churned the red, orange and yellow terrors underneath. Cleo nonchalantly marched forward and placed both her feet and entire body on the dormant geyser.

“Woah!” Big Mac jumped,

“Eeep!” Sweetie Belle shook,

Flash just blinked two times.

“See?” Cleo twirled around, with her dress and pigtails flying as she did so, “No harm. However…” As she stepped out, a ball of fire began to inflate straight from the middle for the first two seconds. The third second enabled the ball to burst and release a small jet of flame that burned and roared like its similar counterparts afar.

“It looks like a Bunsen Burner. Sounds like one too.” Big Mac examined, “Though big, natural, and probably forbidden in classes.”

“Aside from seeing the geyser about to eject, you’ll also feel the heat underneath your shoe,” Cleo concluded as the fire geyser ceased spouting. “Is that all you need to know about them?”

“Sounds good to me,” Flash responded “When we run, we keep an eye on the geysers we step on. Is that alright with all of you?” Big Mac, Sweetie and Cleo looked at each other and smiled,

_10 minutes remaining - Distance from Magma: 50m_

“First time you’ve ever been helpful.” Sweetie giggled. Flash smiled back and gave a bow.

“Then after you!” He gestured, “Since you’re so confident, I insist! Quickly if I may add. I fear that the demonstration has just cost us another minute!”

“Fine! Through the fire and flames!” She yelled and launched off into the geyser field.

“Ah’m feelin’ some Déjà vu here…” Big Mac gulped and ran after her.

“Go ahead, Ms Cleo.” Flash gestured again, “I’ll take the end of the line.”

“If you insist.” Cleo shrugged and dashed off.

“Alright. Check your footing, but keep an eye on others too!” Flash mumbled to himself. “Let’s get running!”

* * *

Sweetie Belle takes the front of the pack as she flashes a smile full of cockiness but determination. Her small effervescent body turns the little bubbly girl into a crystal-clear entity of grace amid the geyser field. Her arms and legs ebb and flow to create a rapid but smooth current across every rocky ground or sleeping geysers. When one of the upcoming geysers roared up into Sweetie's way, she meanders around it with wavy spin. Further ahead, a group of geysers erupted simultaneously creating a nigh-impenetrable wall of fire with only a slim path the width of a gutter. But Sweetie didn't lose her initial confidence and squeezes through every fiery nook and cranny without pausing or stopping the stream of her dance. Finally, she pierces through the last of the walls and stormed forward along the path.

Not a single part of her skin or fabric was tainted by those flames. Such a performance, Sweetie thought, would make her graceful and perfect sister jealous.

* * *

Big McIntosh trails behind her with an attitude that belies his usual gentle self. He makes huge and fierce strides while rampaging across the two-hundred-metre field and trampling over every safe rocky floor and risky inactive geysers with his feet. But what of the geysers ready to explode? Along his charging route, he sees one five metres ahead ignite a small little flame. He knew exactly what this particular geyser has awakened. That's when one single thought pops into his mind.

_Nope_

He grits his teeth and floors his internal accelerator. His trampling steps turn into stampeding blasts that can almost shake the ground he stood upon. His strides turn into long leaps as with each leg down, he propels it with a force that it took the rest of his body briefly off the ground like a jet in the air. His strength and determination combined are as vigorous the geysers themselves. It was this equalization that brought Big Mac to challenge the uncontainable geyser head-on... And left it erupting behind his back.

He overwhelmed that geyser's surge and many others who had dared to catch him after that. A young teenager nearing adulthood. A man who was known to be gentle and humble, only to reveal an empyreal spirit in the face of danger.

* * *

Cleo was the next-in-line of braving the field, and she does so with a sharp gaze.

Every geyser on the infested field exploded and roared with very little chance to predict. Such an intimidating sight would strike fear into any human or sylvan who would pass by, causing them to turn and run. Everyone, by instinct, would choose the path that would not risk their very lives, and shy away from anything that would steal them from their place of comfort.

But Cleo was not like any of them. She, regardless if it was her own will, has lived through many times of comfort, times of victory, and especially times of pain, loss and suffering. These events have built her heart and soul to be fearless against the disasters of nature. There had been nothing new in traversing Mount Adolla back then, and certainly nothing new now. The geysers' attempts to intimidate the Belle Healer were only tiny embers that flickered and fizzled in the endless abyss of Cleo's focus.

Cleo quietly but swiftly pounces from one inactive geyser to another; sometimes she stops on the slithering rock path for a small break. When some of the geysers decide to act instead of intimidating, they find that their target has already vanished above their heads.

For a healer, she was a thief in the dark, and no force of nature could ever hope to catch her.

* * *

And jogging in last is none other than Flash Sentry. Willingly choosing the tail end, he keeps a watchful eye over the others ahead of him, and where they tread. But judging from how they moved and how close they were to the finish, he chuckled and smiled in relief. He came to rest at the rocky path and scanned the remainder of the track. It's his turn to make a move. How will he be able to get across?

* * *

"Boom!" Sweetie exclaimed as she landed on the other side with a splash.

"Phew!" Big Mac ripped through from behind and slowed down to a simmer.

"Made it," Cleo had revealed herself to the first two with an exhale. She had stealthily made her way through the fire and flames and past the imaginary white line.

"And we're all unharmed! Wooo!!!" Sweetie cheered and jumped. "Great work everyone!"

"Heh..." Big Mac gave a calm smile, "Clashin' with death ain't so bad after all."

"I wouldn't be so complacent with it." Cleo suggested, "Regardless, I'm glad to see you all alive and unscathed."

"Thanks, Ms Cleo," Flash responded, "When you're with us, we feel encouraged to brave the riskiest of challenges and trials."

"Muh?" The three blinked and turned to the Spiky-haired boy. He was standing between them and the remainder of the course.

"What's with the puzzled faces?" Flash raised an eyebrow,

"How... How did you?" Sweetie started speaking, "I heard you say you'll be last to go!"

"Which I did." Flash nodded truthfully,

"But judging by where you're standin'..." Big Mac pictured, "It looks like you've ended up as the first to get across!"

"It appears I have." Flash looked around and nodded in agreement.

"So in that case, it means you've overtaken us!" Cleo continued, "But we never saw you in front! How!?"

"Well..." Flash gave a look of thought, "My Bojutsu teacher always told me to be a torch that would illuminate the perilous road. If I do that, then no adversity in neither battle nor race will be difficult. To follow that up, I took a small example from the Goddess' book to 'Be Still, and know that I am Goddess' (at least the 'Be Still' part). You know, like the devout, strict, disciplined and rigid killjoy I am."

"The words that you used are sooo not like you." Sweetie responded, "Except for the killjoy part. People seem to cringe whenever you walk into their sight. Not that I'd agree with them."

"May Goddess bless you." Flash scratched his unsmiling face.

"But... You did act cowardly a moments ago." Sweetie changed her mind. "You should be embarrassed!"

"We are dealing with a DRAGON in an ACTIVE VOLCANO. How can I not be scared, temporarily, that I act bravely or rationally? I say 'temporarily' because... I just remembered how I got across those geysers."

* * *

**As Flash continues his scanning, the words of his teacher and religious text come to mind. To focus, he shifted all his energy and soul to his sense of sight. He skims his eyes across the remainder of his geyser-occupied path once more, then closed his eyes in focus and prayer.**

**Now with a mind of clarity and a steadfast heart. He opens his eyes to face the field. Multiple rays of yellow burst from where he stands and stops at the end of the road. Some of them went in a zig-zag pattern, others went straight forward without any turns. He traces each line and inspects where it will lead, and where it will turn when in danger. The first line he examined, he shook his head, and the line disappears like a light turned off.**

**One-by-one, the lines exit at the command of Flash's disapproval, and at a very fast pace. Then he pauses at one particular line and traces it with great caution. Unlike the ones before, the boy nodded in approval. The lines after it vanish in the place of the approved one. The judgement has been made. This is the absolute route for the best time and survival. Clearing his mind, a silent prayer of thanks, and one deep breath; He fires off.**

**Flash zips through across the guiding light with a scintillating balance of strength, agility and reaction. He bolts and zig-zags around every raging geyser firing off, and devotes all that he has learned to run on the way of truth and life. He always believes that alongside his training and actions that it also involves the inner drive and faith. At times that he would doubt himself, his abilities, he'd remember that he has faith in someone watching from above, who had faith in him. And yet, there was a new hidden power to his training and actions that enables him impulsively surge past the runners who went first. Something that he was unaware of.**

**Everything was planned. The geysers had no chance to blackout Flash's plans. And yet, the revelation of his finishing position was indescribable for the boy himself.**

* * *

"I've got the reflection fresh in my mind," Flash responded as the ground **shakes** , "But I think we should keep on moving. Is that alright if I tell you later?"

The other three nodded,

"We'll hold you to that," Cleo answered, and the four continued dashing forward, the first segment completed.

_9 minutes remaining - Distance from Magma: 45m_

* * *

"Damn!" Francesca plunges her dagger through the remaining shroom and pulls it from its deteriorating corpse. "We took two valuable minutes for that verse,"

"We need to rethink our strategy for whatever comes next," Estelle responded. She grabs Francesca's hand and together they dash towards the path once obstructed by the blue gate, now gone like the vanquished enemies.

"What have you learned Preacher?" Francesca asked as they turn to the right.

"An extremely short and easy time if you face enemies using their elemental weakness. But that also goes vice versa if you face enemies whose element is your weakness! Surely you could use an attack with more power?" Estelle replied as they turn to the left.

"Now that I think about it... I could use my skills more often instead of reserving it for the big boss," Francesca suggested, "Your mana and weapon work as one. When you hit the enemies with your attacks, it charges your power needed to execute your skills. Once your skills are topped up, you can't pile up that energy further until you use your skills."

"Interesting! It's a good thing you remembered such a valuable piece of information at a time like this!"

"I'm not so sure if the same goes for you though," Francesca countered, "You're the healer. I think it's best if you save your healing skills for when we're almost down for the count,"

"By that logic, you're quite right! It appears I have a lot more to learn about Grastaea and its magic," Estelle humbly agreed.

"I've done some meditating and extending my mana limits a few days ago when the four of you weren't around and learned a new skill. This one takes a little more to charge than Peregrine Blade, but I can feel it's almost ready at the moment. Probably a few more enemies to hit or slay,"

"Just don't overextend yourself," Estelle warned, "I can heal you, but I can't bring you back to your feet if you go down."

"You may have a lot to learn, but you're doing it quickly! Here we are; the second 'zone'," Francesca introduced and they stopped on a large square area. Like before, another gate similar in design stood tall and the sound of falling and screeching voices can be heard above.

"That screeching..." She perceived, "Goblins."

Four stumpy grotesque creatures land around the girls, trapping them in the middle. Red in colour, claws on their fingers and toes, a battle tunic on their torso, spiny pad armour on their knees, shoulders, and elbows, a warrior's helm designed and fitted for their heads, and a vicious mace in their hands. The four goblins rear their heads and chant their battle cry; a horrid and grating wail that throws their human and sylvan foe in disarray.

"I see they like to fight dirty," Estelle winced, "Then we shall hold nothing back!"

"Wait!" Francesca stopped, "I can still hear more!"

Two extra goblins fall from the darkness above, one on each end of the square floor. Unlike their armoured brethren, these goblins are dressed from head to toe in red robes, three pairs of earrings, and topped with a cowl with mystical patterns. Their choice of weapon? It's a wooden staff with a gem on its top.

"Now this fiend's new," Francesca analysed,

"A goblin that casts magic?" Estelle guessed, "It definitely sounds and looks like a new foe."

"Well yes, but no. They are called Gobmancers, but these ones don't dress the part, nor are they holding the right weapons."

**"You've certainly done your homework! Allow me to answer. These types of goblins are known as Gobhealers; so I'm sure you know what they do. The flame variant of this demihuman is pretty hard to find. I hoped to catch four of them but alas. Consider yourselves lucky."**

"Hey, why are you helping us?" Estelle demanded, "Do you want to kill us or--"

The flame goblins shriek their battle cry, intruding the conversation.

"Do any of you have manners!?" Estelle turned to the goblins "It is rude to interrupt a conversation with painful and unrelated babbling! This calls for some punishment... And I'll start with you!" She charges towards a goblin with The Loving Hand, with the golden palm shining brightly, raised above her.

"LOVELESS HAND!!!" Estelle nobly screeched and slams the hand down creating a violent crumbling sound and a burst of dust. When it settled, the goblin was flat as a pancake, armour and all, and the ground it stood on was hammered and cracked.

"Now." Estelle turned to the rest, slapping the Loving Hand on her hand like a teacher would slap a ruler on theirs. "Does anyone dare to join him?"

The remaining goblins growl angrily and leapt towards the preacher, not paying attention to the merchant patiently waiting on their blindsides.

"Right where I want you. _Peregrine Blade_!" Francesca chanted,

The predatory dagger runs through all the three goblins and sends them crashing into a piled heap, followed by Francesca delivering the final fourth hit to send them flying again.

"There!" Francesca laughed while dancing on the **rumbling** ground, "That should deal lots more damage! Knock them down Estelle!"

"Understood!" Estelle slings her projectiles.

The bolts from the Loving Hand hit their mark directly, but then came an unexpected, yet familiar-looking green light illuminating the falling goblins. The flying goblins landed flawlessly with delighted squeals.

The girls winced; all their efforts were for nothing and they just remembered why.

"Gobhealers," they responded together.

"Change of plan!" Francesca runs forward again, "Take out the healers! The Loveless Hand of yours could help!"

"I can't. It works like the skills!" Estelle moaned,

"Fine. Stick to orb throwing!" Francesca grouched. "I'll work harder!"

Francesca darts towards a gobhealer in the distance and dealt a mix of stabs and slashes on his robes and skin. Instead of fighting back, the gobhealer retreated away from her while managing to evade the slow but persistent volley of yellow orbs.

"You're rather smart to run!" Francesca complimented, "But let us see how long you can run until I--"

"Be careful!" Estelle yelled,

"Aaargh!!!" Too late to move or listen, a goblin clubs her directly on the temple. Francesca slips over with her head violently pulsing and her body burning all over. Estelle could see a trail of... red leaking down her hair?

"Yes. They are quite smart. Smart enough to use the same tactic we did!" Estelle sighed, "But that's what I'm keeping an eye on! _Healing Faith_!"

Two green hands sandwich Francesca and interlocked their fingers in prayer. After glowing brightly and disappearing, the merchant jumps up and darts to Estelle's side all treated and mended.

"How do you feel?" Estelle asked,

"My head's still ringing. And my pain sensors are still on overload." Francesca reported with wobbling eyes, "But I could feel the relief on the wounds as well as my mana."

"So you feel lots of pain when getting knocked over by the element you're weak to. Is that right? I don't think I can keep up!"

"Learn later, win now!" Francesca snapped,

"The fiends know their role in a fight, hence the gobhealers retreat if they come close. What if I grab their attention and you sneak up? And don't worry about the normal goblins. They're too slow to catch up." Estelle proposed,

"A fair tactic that I'm willing to risk my life on. I'm counting on you preacher!" Francesca saluted and launches off. Estelle nodded and followed behind.

Estelle dived forward, slipping by the mace-wielding goblins, confronting her target. The fiend's eyes squint in suspicion, the girl's weapon is similar to his! So how did it perform a melee attack? This enemy is confusing...

"Caught you hesitating..." Francesca whispered in the Gobhealer's ear. Estelle and Francesca launched their ambush attack and held nothing back. Even if the fiend's nature to Flame would weaken Francesca's strikes, it could not change Estelle's. He could not heal himself after healing the goblins and could not get away in time. There was nothing left of him when the girls relented their assault; merely a mix of small green lights and coins. Two fiends down, four fiends remain.

"I'll deal with the goblins!" Estelle commanded, "Go defeat that healer!"

"Well someone's acting brave!" Francesca teased, "But be my guest. Have fun!!!"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget! Yaah!!!" Estelle taunted. Shaking the Loving Hand at the three goblins releases the slow volley of orbs likes before. After a few hits or so, the mace-wielding goblins decide to club this annoying preacher instead of the merchant. Observing their behaviour, Estelle retreats from the agitated goblins until there was enough distance to shoot some orbs, then rinse and repeat once they get dangerously close.

Francesca, in the shadows, lunges forward at the lone gobhealer. The Gobhealer decides to fire a few vile orbs of energy and Francesca responded with rolling away from them. Surprisingly, Francesca took one of them straight in the face, but she charges on, right into his space.

"Nice try!" Francesca sneered, "But you should have retreated, idiot. Now fall!" And with that, Francesca slices the healer to dust with style.

"Francescaaaaaaa!" Estelle jogged towards her, with the horde chasing after her. "These grotesque goblins somehow got faster!"

"I can't do everything Est." Francesca rolls her eyes with a shrug that screams 'not my problem'. "Set them up. Use your newly-learned Force Strike or something!"

"Oh! I actually forgot about that!" Estelle remembered, "Keep watch!"

Estelle turns with a sharp right away from Francesca and ran harder and further before coming to a halt. Turning around, she stands tall, lifts her head, tenses her muscles and drives every bit of energy into her lungs until she could feel that tingling sensation build up.

"Huuuhhhahhh!!!" Estelle thrust the Hand forward with a high-pitched grunt, right in front of a goblin. The terrifying yellow beam bursts forth and skewers the goblins at different parts of their bodies and held them in place while delivery immense amounts of divine pain. Had Estelle not put that extra distance during her running

"Now Francesca!" Estelle yelled, "Get them!"

"Perfect call!" Francesca grinned deviously and rushed up from behind, "Take my second skill! _Windwhistler_!"

Two sharp whistles echoed throughout the cave, and with each whistle appears a wide deep gash in the goblins torso. It was too late for the goblins to realise what had happened and fizzled away into black dust all at once. The area is clear of enemies, and the blue gate fades from their view. With an approving nod, the girls continue their sprint, hopefully, with time to spare just after a second **rumbling**.

"Your judgement calls are shaping up fast!" Francesca confessed, "I'm impressed!"

"That's awfully nice of you. Perhaps I should practice that Force Strike more often, as with many other things. Speaking of which. Windwhistler?"

"Pretty cool huh?" Francesca winked while spinning her dagger around. "Two dagger slashes with a heavy dose of force and speed that it makes a whistling sound!"

"Amazing. It would motivate me to learn my second skill quickly!"

"Not enough time for that though," Francesca reminded, "We need to reach the final zone quickly. Speaking of which, I'm sure the running trial is a cakewalk compared to the fighting trial."

_7 minutes remaining - Distance from Magma: 35m_

* * *

Meanwhile, a large boulder rolls down a path with a care-free attitude. It never noticed that its round body covers up the entire path where anyone who gets in its way would be crushed. Then again, a boulder never speaks for itself; it only does what it does unless something or someone was strong or smart enough to force it to. Four tiny bipeds just so happen to stumble on its path without the strength to stop it. They now have no choice but to flee forward down the winding path... Or end up like paper mixed with ketchup and salt.

"Aaaahhh!!! I did not sign up for a Daring Do experience!!!" Sweetie yelled,

"Is it rotten luck that we have no space to dodge it!?" Big Mac yelled,

"No... Every path with rolling boulders is like this!!!" Cleo apologised,

"Brunhilda! How cruel can you get!? Forcing visitors to run for their lives just to get to you!" Flash yelled,

Barely escaping the rolling boulder, they enter a path filled with between large curved bones with sharp ends protruding out from the ground or the walls.

"Dragons have some impressive ribcages!" Flash admired. Even he couldn't help show interest at something new when angry.

"Didn't you say they were immortal though?" Sweetie asked,

"I also said they weren't invincible. This large dragon perished through fatal wounds, deep within those caves. As the volcano began to develop, it took their remains as part of its design." Cleo explained,

"I wonder what they feel like..." Sweetie gradually approaches one.

"Don't!" Cleo yelled out, "Those bones are incredibly flimsy and weak! If you just get close to them, they'll topple over on you!"

Sweetie immediately stopped. The bone, on the other hand, rattles and shakes until it snaps in two. The top part falls on the ground and slams into a million pieces with a nasty crunch... Just a door's length away from the young girl.

"That was a close call." Cleo sighed in relief, "But I hate to say this. The bones you see up ahead? They have the same condition."

"... Oh, bother." Big Mac moaned in a dignified way.

"We could use the fishing rod tactic. One of us could bait the bones, then get reeled out before it falls. But now that I think about it..." Flash looked at the road of bones, "We can't afford that time after going down a path with a boulder on our tails. Can't believe that took about two minutes."

"We got seven minutes left, with no idea how far we are from the dragon's skull."

**"Oh dear, I feel rotten for leaving you in the dark!"**

"I beg your pardon?" Flash looked around again,

**"I shall shed some light on the situation, as well as some apologies."** Brunhilda announced, **"First off, I mentioned Dragon Bones being the goal, but I wasn't specific. The skull of the Dragon is your goal, so you have my apologies. Given where you are, however, you are pretty much halfway there! If you survive the falling bones, there is one last obstacle course between you and your destination! But this one will be incredibly long and dangerous than what you faced so far. Good luck!!!"**

"Hey Mac, do you remember running across the geysers?" Flash nudged,

"Course," Big Mac responded,

"You could do the same for the toppling bones. Charge on through without fear."

"Only because Ah knew how the geysers work. Not the bones though."

"If you keep an eye on the bones, you can tend to predict where and when they'll topple, but only once you get as close as Sweetie has. When you do, well... You have to make some quick decision thinking then and there. I know some people would hit the brakes and try to back up. Sad to say that they're the ones that got hit."

"And who are the ones that don't?" Flash inquired,

"Those who, as you say, bait them to fall, or run under them before they could fall."

"So charge on through without fear. Now ah feel confident." Big Mac smiled,

"Be careful though. Even if you may zoom past some, there are more strung along on sharp corners or tight pathways. Be careful if you slow down, or at least turn the corners."

"No worries. Ah can do this!"

"You can do this Mac!!! Go! Go! Go!" Sweetie jumped and cheered,

"Remember what I can do if you mess up. And also remember that I can only do it once in our current situation." Cleo reminded,

"We'll follow behind. I have faith in you." Flash added,

"No sweat," Big Mac grinned, tilting his head and stretching his legs, "Here ah go!"

Big Mac pushes off with a mighty start and powers on like a fireball. Focusing heavily on the path ahead of him, he lunges forward with large stomps as he slips past the carnage of large bones shattering onto the igneous surface.

Then he finds the cave leaning heavily to the right, filled with just as much of those flimsy bones waiting to fall. He knew that to make a safe turn, he would have to slow down; That can't happen, or he will end up underneath a falling one. He veers to the left then slams his balance to the far right. Those following behind would have described what they witnessed as a bullet on fire turning a very narrow corner without even scraping the cavern walls. Where the route leads, Big Mac was uncatchable, burning through all the falling bones without a single graze from beginning to the end.

Big Mac roars as he skids into a halt. He looks at his body; not a single wound. Just dust that merely caught on his clothes. Feeling victorious, he looks behind to capture the dusty carnage that transpired behind him. Hopefully, his friends had come out unscathed too. To his surprise, the three of them jogged out of the dust devil with no wounds of their own.

"My greatest thanks for taking the danger." Flash nodded,

"Aww come on, ya didn't go through the danger?" Big Mac grumbled,

"Sorry, I should have told you that unlike geysers, these types of 'traps' aren't infinite."

"Don't worry! We really love that you cleared the path for us!" Sweetie comforted,

"That's okay," Big Mac chuckled, "At least you can easily catch up! Now that ah feel it. This lil' leg of the race took less than a minute!"

The ground **shakes and rumbles** , and Big Mac's face turned from cheery to gloomy.

"Not cool Mac," Flash and Sweetie groaned, shaking their heads.

"Let's keep going," Cleo suggested, "We only have one final part to clear,"

_6 minutes remaining - Distance from Magma: 30m_

* * *

**"Congratulations!!!"** Brunhilda applauded, **"You are now out of the Volcanic caverns and into the Crater, where your final leg of your trial awaits! Be warned. What I have in store for you has pain guaranteed to the runners! As for the fighters, even worse!"**

"Thanks for recognising our guaranteed pain for the past zones," Francesca sarcastically mumbled,

"Oh, Goddess!!!" Estelle shrieked, "I can see the lava so close to us now!!! I can feel its heat... We're going to die!"

**"Let me help you with a number. The lava is 30 metres away from you."**

"Like we needed that!"

**"Don't stop running girls, because the path I directed you through is the path to--"**

"The... Was it seriously that close!?" Estelle slowed down. Across a ten yard bridge lays a giant head devoid of everything but grey and charred bone. Noticing the horns on its head and one on its nose, and the shape of the face, the girls have found themselves facing a Dragon's skull, with a large black chain wrapped around its maw.

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Francesca laughed and rushes ahead.

**"Not so fast. Did you recall me mentioning a third zone?"**

"Yes?" Estelle asked,

**"You have only completed two zones. You've still got one more, and it happens right in front of the dragon's skull."**

"Then bring it!" Francesca taunts as the two arrive. "What's the last pathetic challenge?"

**"Just one pathetic enemy. Do you remember the time when two of you tried to get in the Windwyrm's Den?"**

"A fight with another golem fiend." Estelle threw up her arms, "That's it. I'm done with this."

**"Throwing in the towel does NOT suit an ally of the Prince. I assure you, this one is easy. One, it's not the hefty golem you remember, and two, I made sure that this one wasn't those 'menaces'. It'd be quite unfair given how disadvantaged you already are. Meet... the Igneous Golem!"**

The Igneous golem landed firmly on his two rocky legs and given his size, created a giant shockwave that launched the girls a little into the air. Unlike the golem in the forest, his pupilless eyes and face is part of his main body instead of having a head and neck, and on the top of it, a small mini volcano surrounded by what looks to be a stone-edged crown. The golem roars at the girls, displaying the contents of his toothless and tongueless mouth; nothing but completely soft and molten palates. As for the arms and legs, there were many mini trails of magma connecting all the limbs together despite piled up with rocks of different sizes and shapes. The magma trails also have flowed over the golem's hands and knuckles, if any human gets touched by that, the consequence is obvious.

"Easy my flank!" Francesca roared, "Everything has always been a disadvantage to me!"

**"Certainly you have other adventurers that you can use back in the Halidom? Presumably, someone who isn't weak in a Flamefight? Even the Timid Preacher could beat him single-handedly!"**

"I can't do anything about it you know. We've been trying to put food on the table that we can't prioritise finding Wyrmite!"

**"Listen, I'd love to talk more, but you need to fight this abomination before it kills you. I can't tell it to stop you know."**

The golem roars once more and lurches forward.

"Here we go again." Estelle sighed.

* * *

Around the same time, from another exit. The running team was met with an uncomfortable heatwave, and they were certain on where it's coming from.

"30 metres doesn't seem that bad." Sweetie peered at the rising lake of magma, "Basically 15 doors long!"

"I'm getting dizzy here." Flash groaned, "And my body feels like it's ready to sweat."

"Mah's skin's gettin' itchy as well," Big Mac grumbled, scratching himself. "And ah feel sick in the stomach."

"Then it seems the Flame Mana is overwhelming the three of you." Cleo concluded, "We must hurry."

"Check it out! There's the goal!" Sweetie changed her attention,

"One Dragon skull in the distance. Check." Big Mac confirmed with his eyes, "We're actually going to do this! Not like we had problems in the first two legs anyway."

"Be honest. None of you would survive if I wasn't around." Cleo gave her trademark glare. "One mistake from you and it's straight to hell or whatever you believe in."

"Hang on. There's some commotion at the skull." Flash looked harder.

**"That would be your fighting friends. Busy with an Igneous Golem."**

"Igneous Golem? A Golem with the Flame element?" Big Mac asked,

**"Correct!"**

A sudden wave of terror crashes into their consciousness.

**"If you don't want them to die, you'd better join up with them. The remainder of this path leads you right there! That is if you can get there alive..."**

"The third leg," Big Mac pointed in front of them.

It is a very narrow road filled with ten sharp hairpins with eleven straight paths, each about seventy-five metres long, connecting them as one long snake. But it isn't how crazy long the final stretch was. The geysers, the boulders, and the sharp bones have made a vengeful return.

**"What better danger is there than using the previous obstacles in one segment? Time for your review test!"**

"Brunhilda, you SUCK!!!" Sweetie insulted,

**"And you sound like the Prince's Faerie Companion. She's a sassy pain in the rear."** Brunhilda retorted, **"Excepting the line you'll start at, each of the lines has a certain trap into it. Line 1, 5, and 9 contain the geysers; 2, 6 and 7 are the boulders; and lines 3, 4, and 8, the bones. As for the last line, please wait a moment..."**

Three goblins with robes, a staff on one hand, and a crystal orb on the other are dropped onto the mentioned final line.

**"These fiends will motivate you!"**

"Ms Cleo? What are those?" The three turned to the sylvan.

"Gobmancers." Cleo responded, "They like to strike from a distance. Sometimes they cast fireballs or an explosion on wherever its enemy is standing."

"How very organised. It sounds fun, but we still need to push through in time." Flash stretched his limbs, "Or else..."

"Mark my words Flash. We will get through this alive, and we will save everyone in Canterlot."

"Hmph," Flash snorted.

* * *

Back at the fight, Francesca launches a flurry of daggers directly towards the golems' front as Estelle supported her with unrelenting firepower. The Igneous Golem lurches forward and slams his fists down, but Francesca nimbly rolled out of the shockwave and hopped on the fiend's rocky arms.

"Be careful you don't touch the magma on its back!" Estelle warned,

"Just stick to firing your balls and beams," Francesca grouched, "And heal me if I get banged up! Now for my next trick..." With her dagger, she stabs the Golem's top repeatedly and violently while keeping a firm grip on a rock with her other hand. To the fiend, everything felt like itchy mosquito bites and tiny bits of hail. But it was definitely concerned about the bloodsucker sucking away its health bit by bit.

"I'll turn up the power!" Estelle alerted. With that, she ceases her regular staff attacks and changes into launching force-charged beams, which pierced into the golem's body, though unable to skewer him through. The girls' creative attacks are bringing forth a decent stream of damage without getting hurt, but the golem remained unflinching.

"Just how tough is this thing!?" Francesca moaned,

"If this golem won't feel pain, then we will just have to hit harder!!!" Estelle growled. "And I've got a good example ready to go!" With a tight grip, Estelle's Loving Hand begins to shine once more as the preacher advances.

"About time!" Francesca laughed, "Looks like its challenge completed for us!"

"You'll never be prepared 'fore' this! The LOVELESS HAND!" Estelle commanded and whacked the golem into the air like a golf-ball, just as Francesca hops off safely. The two girls watch the golem fly through the air in a comedic way, then ungracefully drops into magma with a big splash.

"Lava hazard." Francesca golf clapped, "Impressive."

**"I agree!"** Brunhilda chimed in, **"But, you might want to take another look again."**

As the splash died down, the Golem reveals himself to be floating on the lava with his arms (and presumably legs); dripping all over in magma, but completely unfazed by it, much to the girls' jaw-dropping horror and fear.

**"Launching giant fiends to their deaths is a truly effective strategy."** Brunhilda explained, **"At the same time, there are ways where it can be ineffective as proven by yours truly. Good thing this fiend is drawn to hit you with his own strength. Otherwise, it would just stay there and attack you from a distance. Especially when--"**

The volcano **shakes** once again, interrupting the Flamewyrm's speech.

**"--that happens. You'd better start pelting it with attacks or else you'll be swimming in lava too! Oh wait, I forgot. You'd burn the moment you touch the lava."**

"This is bad," Estelle panicked. First seeing the Lava rise five meters higher, then at the Igneous Golem swimming towards them. "This is really bad!"

"Then do something!" Francesca harshly repeated, "You attack at a distance. Fire some beams at it!"

"R-Right!" Estelle nodded.

_5 minutes remaining - Distance from Magma: 25m_

* * *

"Oh, Goddess! I'm starting to feel the heat now!" Sweetie moaned as a new geyser, one whose shape covers the width of the path, calms down. "And I'm not talking about these geysers! I'm talking about the lava here!"

"No kidding. We're really running out of time here." Flash responded while keeping watch of everything possible. "Mac! Duck!" He yells.

Big McIntosh ducks; just in time from a scorching fireball aimed at his head.

"Thanks, pardner!" Big Mac gave a thumbs up and reached the hairpin leading to line 2 - the line of boulders falling from above rolling into the liquid magma below.

"Sweetie Belle, Big Mac, you two go on ahead." Flash ordered as he and rest catch up, "You go with Ms Cleo."

"Like before? What do you have in mind now?" Cleo inquired,

"Can any of you multitask?"

"Checking social media while eating dinner? I can do better than that!" Sweetie boasted,

"First of all that's really bad table manners, Mum and Dad would kill me if I did that. And second, what about watching the obstacles and the fiends up ahead?"

"Ooh," Sweetie bit her lips, "That's a different story,"

"Exactly. That's why I suggest I slow down and watch the Gobmancers, while you guys focus on the obstacles ahead."

"What about you then? You'll have to go through the same things too." Big Mac countered,

"I don't have to move around to dodge geysers and bones. Moreover, those Gobmancers tend to aim their shots at targets who are closer."

"You are quite a strategist Flash," Cleo complimented, "Perceptive of your enemies, and a spotter for your allies."

"I will make sure that all of us will face Brunhilda together," Flash vowed,

"Understood then. There's no need to tell me what my role is," Cleo nodded, "But don't be afraid to call out if you're injured."

"Thanks, I will." Flash nodded with a warm smile as he stood up and cheered. "Alright, guys and girls! Let's hit it!"

The three runners advance rapidly through the first three lines; they dodge the geysers, outrun the boulders, and navigated the falling bones with caution. However, they made sure that they are aware of the space around where they walk and kept their ears open for their spotter's warnings.

"Heads up Ms Cleo!" Flash called out. Cleo rolls forward, away from the Gobmancer's fireball and continued running.

"Fireball heading your way Mac, at a slow speed. Just find a spot that you're not currently standing on." Flash continued. Big Mac responds with a smile as he waits for a bone to drop and break, then carries on through with the slow fireball missing its farmer by a considerable metre. Him, Sweetie Belle and Cleo decided to wait at the hairpin to line 4 and signalled for Flash to join them, and he did. Unsurprisingly, he had no problems with the first three lines of traps (and that line 3 traps can't be reused).

"Lines 4-6 - Bones, Geysers, Boulders," Flash announced, looking very confident. "Same trick as before?"

"Eeyup. Sure." Went Big Mac and Cleo respectively.

"May I do the bone baiting?" Sweetie asked, "I know what to do."

"Would Rarity mind?" Flash asked,

"Nah. She's better off focusing on fighting," Sweetie stuck her tongue out,

"Sure," Flash chuckled,

"Yay!" Sweetie jumped for joy and ran up,

"I'll follow behind her just in case," Flash spoke, "You think you guys can do the spotting?"

"Ah'll volunteer," Big Mac responded, "Ah reckon Ah get the easy job after bein' the first to run the bone field,"

"Thanks." Flash gestured, "But hey, do NOT take spotting as 'an easy job'. Almost everything can kill here, you're making sure that doesn't happen!"

"Woah." Big Mac raised his hands, "Okay. A-Ah got it. Ah won't be complacent."

Flash nodded gently in response, then tailed Sweetie. Through the falling sharp bones, she flows on through. She switches between diving forward or ebbing backwards to avoid the bones.

"Head down and yer feet movin'!" Big Mac alerted, "They've opened fire!"

And she heeds the farmer's warnings, though, given the type of trap, she could spare the time and look at those firing. She giggles. Two of them were aiming straight for her, while the third's trajectory would end up hitting the bone. 'What shoddy aim!' She thought as she splashes past the bone with a laugh.

"WATCH OUT!!!" Big Mac roared.

"What?" Sweetie spun around in confusion.

Then it struck her, the bone she had just past was falling towards HER. The third fireball that struck the bone changed the falling piece's direction, and no one anticipated such a possibility. Big Mac's message came too late, and Sweetie was unable to move from the falling bone. And yet some blur tackles her just out of the way... replacing her as its victim.

Big Mac, Cleo, and Sweetie Belle hear the nasty crack once again, horrified that the cracking could be more than just the bone. From looking around, Sweetie deduces her saviour from that unexpected trap, was neither Big McIntosh nor Ms Cleo. It was him. The dust settles to reveal Flash Sentry lying head down, filthy, and lifeless.

"NO!" The three runners yelled in unison. Seeing their friend and ally like this, the farmer and the healer rushes to Sweetie's side,

"We need to carry him to a safe spot." Cleo warned, "Not only will those bones hurt people but stun them too."

"Thank the Goddess..." Big Mac sighed, "He's still got a pulse."

"Flash... Goddess... No..." Sweetie spoke, though with a complete loss for words.

"Sweetie, Flash will be fine." Cleo comforted, "Right now, you need to clear the rest of the line."

"But... wait... can't you heal him?" Sweetie stammered,

"I can. But as I said, it's only the--"

"Do it." Sweetie interrupted, getting her speech back, "We'll be fine."

"Agreed." Big Mac nodded, "He promised to get us through alive. We're holding him to it."

"You're right. In that case..."

"I know." Sweetie stood up, "I'll clear the path... And thank you."

Cleo nodded. This sense of acknowledgement seems to put the two at a deep understanding; something that can't even be interrupted by the mountain **shaking**.

_4 minutes remaining - Distance from Magma: 20m_

* * *

"I wish I could help," Estelle sighed, "I really do! But my staff orbs and force strikes aren't making a single dent in him!"

"Don't be-- so pessi--mistic!" Francesca growled while dodging the Golem's fist, "Every shot counts to build up your more reliable healing (and lethal) skills!"

"Th-That's true..." Estelle spoke reluctantly,

"Here it comes! Its arms are in the air!" Francesca warned. Slamming his fists down again, the Golem watches Francesca nimbly rolling away once again. He recognised this pattern, however, and quickly retracted his arms. The moment Francesca realised she was going to hop onto nothing but air, the golem swung his hand and caught her in his grip. He tightens his fist, and the crushing might makes the merchant scream.

"Oh dammit!" Francesca wailed and choked, "This... again,"

"Fight it!" Estelle advanced, "I'll rescue you!" But as she said that, a worry struck her - How can she rescue her? There's not enough energy in her to bring forth the Loveless Hand, and all her other attacks do not faze it; to what extent can she do? Use Estelle's strength as Big Mac pointed out back then?

"Hang tight," Estelle comforted while winding up her fists, "I'm going to get a little physical here."

"Urk..." Francesca groaned in pain, yanking her arms out of the grip, "Just hurry it up... I don't know how long I'm going to be stuck... And this thing is staring at me!"

The Igneous Golem looks carefully at his catch, wondering what he should do. Crush it? Smash it? Actually... he feels a little bit weak. A Sylvan snack would do then! He brings Francesca closer and opens his jaws wide. Francesca's eyes widened in the realisation of what this fiend has in store.

"Estelle help!!!" Francesca's screams in panic, "It's going to EAT ME!"

"What!?" Estelle froze a giant look of despair washes over her face. Her window of opportunity has been severely reduced. If she doesn't act now, Francesca... No... Adagio's going to be eaten! And yet... What can she do!? Bringing out Estelle's best won't be enough to save Francesca! There has to be something. Anything!!!

Wait a minute... Anything?

The image of Sunset, Twilight, Pinkie, and all her best friends appeared in her mind, holding out their magical geodes as if they were getting their picture taken.

Of course!!! Magic! How could she have forgotten these weeks!? She used it the first time against those fiends, and it worked! It was only then that once given the powers of Estelle, she adapted instantly on using the essence of the New Alberian adventurers to fight fiends.

But then again... Estelle can't use it as she is, and who knows if her magic could be enough to wring the golem free? And that's not to mention she'd be the most vulnerable. Aside from being exposed to great danger, these clothes would hinder her movement--

"I have no other option!" Rarity snapped out of her worries, "I will save you Adagio! Even if it puts my life at risk... Because that's what friends do!"

"Estelle, what are you--"

"Disengaging!" Estelle chanted, pulling a silver staff out of her heart. Once yanked out, Estelle was enveloped in a body of yellow light. When it was gone, Rarity took Estelle's position, stance, and even her clothes (although very ill-suited)

"I should have taken out that stupid headpiece!" Rarity complained, "It tangled up my hair! Never mind..."

Countless clusters of diamond crystals appear from the air and clumps together in Rarity's palms. It then forms itself into a weighty hammer; one that resembles a legendary hammer in comics.

"I won't let you eat my friends!" Rarity declared and throws the Diamond Hammer aimed at the golem's hand. This time, the Igneous golem reacted to this unexpected attack. Though the hammer shattered on contact, the strike sent a painful resonation throughout the golem and causes him to wail and drop his meal. Rarity captures the falling merchant in a clear cut diamond ball and levitates it away from the golem (with Francesca in tow).

"Are you alright Francesca?" Rarity inquired, releasing the ball.

"Yeah. Still got my dagger," Francesca nodded, dusting herself. "That was a close call. I..."

"Save the thanks and hugs for later." Rarity interrupted, "Tell me, what is the strongest weapon in Grastaea?"

"Hard to choose. What are you looking for?"

"If the Golem is sturdy and hard-plated, I'd like a type of weapon that can be wielded by normal people, and that can tear those traits apart!"

"All the soldiers and adventurers of New Alberia use one of eight weapons when in combat: Sword, Blade, Dagger, Axe, Lance, Bow, Wand, and Staff."

"I like the sound of the axe,"

"Slow but heavy. Sure you're up for that? Given that you're not wearing the right attire?"

"The only article of clothing that fits me is her slipper-like shoes. I regret calling them boots earlier. I can make do with these wrong sizes for now." Rarity picks up the Loving Hand, "Please forgive me, Estelle. I know the Loving Hand is not intended to hurt others, but allow me to borrow it as a part of my axe to slay this fiend!!!"

Once again, Rarity's magic diamond clusters appeared out of thin air, but this time attached itself onto the Loving Hand until it was completely enveloped. Then, more diamond pieces form around the Hand's head (or in this case, hand) and create the axe's head. While the but and shoulder was all jagged or cut blunt, the entire edge of the axe was smooth, thin, and razor-sharp.

"Your magic..." Francesca's jaw dropped, "Is pretty awesome and practical."

"Wait!" A voice came from the east of the maw, a familiar girl in pigtails running towards them.

"Ms Cleo!" Rarity spoke, "You made it through!"

"Yes..." Cleo panted, "But we have a problem..."

"What about Sweetie and the others?"

"That's the problem. Big McIntosh and Sweetie Belle. They're in... They're in critical condition!"

"No way!!!!" Francesca and Rarity yelled together,

"I don't have enough energy to heal them, and Flash is doing his best to keep them conscious... The only one I can think that can heal them is you, Estelle."

"You're right." Rarity nodded, magically commanding her diamond axe to shatter apart, "Looks like I still need to rely on Estelle after all."

"Not to worry." Cleo noticed the Igneous Golem walking towards them, "I'll gladly take your position to fight if it means you can save your sister and friends."

"Thanks," Rarity nodded, bringing out the silver staff and touched it with her heart. A yellow light swallows up the girl and the staff while displaying her body outline. The staff breaks down into orbs of light and gently burrow their way into the girl's heart. Then, she begins to change in front of everyone. Her body only had little changes to her upper torso and her messy hair went back to pigtails. Finally, the yellow light fades; presenting Estelle once more, with, of course, the colours of Rarity.

"I just noticed," Estelle examined herself, "Despite Flash saying I look like a mature woman, I feel from her body that Estelle isn't significantly older than I am."

"When I first met the prince, he was in his late adolescent years." Cleo informed, “But save it for later!"

"I'm on my way!" Estelle yelled and charges down the runners' path.

"As for you Francesca, come with me!"

"Wait. Aren't we fighting the golem? What's going on!? And what happened to the brat!?" Francesca inquired.

"Fiends are what happened," Cleo responded as the ground **shakes** once again. "Then Flash threw up this plan on an angry whim."

_3 minutes remaining - Distance from Magma: 15m_

* * *

**"My head feels sick..." Flash moaned upon Big Mac's back, "But my body... my body feels fine. Did you heal me, Ms Cleo? Thank you but... you should've saved it for later when others were injured,"**

**"Don't push it. We supported her." Sweetie scolded, "You gave us a promise that ALL of us will get through this alive. Me, Big Mac, Ms Cleo, and especially YOU."**

**"You still had a pulse, but you were stunned. We're not takin' any chances fer the Gobmancers to send ya to the Boothill." Big Mac added,**

**"If you did pass away, you would be breaking your promise. We would be pretty mad and upset. So would you." Cleo concluded.**

**"Alright you guys, I got it." Flash conceded, "I can run on my own again by the way."**

**"We've just past the geysers and the boulders. We're reachin' the hairpin to Line 7 soon." Big Mac informed, "By the way, it's hard to carry you and dodge the fiend's fireballs at the same time. Ms Cleo took over my spottin' position. Ah reckon once we reach the hairpin, you take the spottin' duty."**

**"Sure." Flash nodded,**

**"I will stay with you Flash," Cleo briefed, "Also at this range, the Gobmancers would feel confident in using their second spell. It carries more damage than their fireballs."**

**"No worries. You've got us covered as always. Right Flash?" Sweetie cheered,**

**"Yeah yeah." Flash laughed as he slowly hopped off. "Take care,"**

**There were only four lines left to complete. And Flash's eyes were ready to watch out for his friends once again. If the group recalled the order, it was Boulders, Bones, Geysers, and the Gobmancers at the end. Flash analysed the situation of line 7. The boulders on this line were faster than the previous ones, and not to mention that by the rate they drop, the boulders would trap anyone between them. That being said, Sweetie and Mac together were able to maintain their distance from the boulders behind and front. The Gobmancers won't be able to hit the two with their fireballs either, as their targets were constantly moving.**

**But something terrible was going to happen...**

**Flash notices one of the Gobmancers looking at something else instead of casting fireballs with their friends. It had his twisted wand held high and orb glowing red while looking away from the two walkers.**

**"What's going on with that guy?" Flash spoke out, and it hit him. The odd Gobmancer was focusing his sights right on the hairpin after the boulders. On the hairpin, a red circle began to form. The edges of the circle are formed by what looks to be air currents made visible by being red in colour. It is reason enough to convince Flash that the Gobmancer is responsible.**

**"Ms Cleo?" Flash called, pointing at the red ring. "Is that what I think it is?"**

**"That's the explosion spell!" Cleo gasped, "Or at least the preparation. Either way, I've told the three of you what it can do. They need to dodge it the moment they clear the line!"**

**"No..." Flash stammered, "It's very unlikely they can..."**

**"What do you mean!?" Cleo turned around, "I thought you would..."**

**Cleo trails off her voice as soon as she saw the teenager. He was shivering and sweating all around, with a face of one who's eye-to-eye with his greatest fear.**

**"The boulder in front of them is not only blocking them from seeing the hairpin, but also limiting their speed and space! They won't be able to slip out that quickly!!!" Flash responded,**

**"What about them running past it before it goes off?" Cleo suggested,**

**"I've been watching remember? For the entire run..." Flash reasoned, "Big Mac can only outrun something if he's at peak speed. And Sweetie also needs a great deal of speed to dodge it as well... The boulder, despite rolling fast, is not enough for the two to reach that level, and the path and hairpin have extremely little space to dodge!"**

**"Then what about 'baiting' it?" Cleo continued, sweating like he is,**

**"They'll get crushed by the boulder from behind!" Flash panicked, "No matter what I plan, they'll still get hurt! And you just used Elder Cure! Unless you have another skill I'm unaware of."**

**"It's not a healing skill." Cleo shook her head, "It's a--"**

**"... Dammit!" Flash spat and yelled out, "You two! Once you clear the boulders, you need to run to the next line immediately! No matter what, do not slow down or stop at the hairpin!!!"**

**"Huh?" Sweetie yelled back, jogging between the rolling boulders.**

**"One of the fiends is planning to hit you with a nasty spell. He's set it up around the hairpin!"**

**"Wait, Flash, my second skill!" Cleo stopped, but Flash wasn't listening.**

**"Cleo let's hop on the line. Just so we can get to them quickly... if the worst-case scenario happens!" Flash ordered then turns back to the two. "Just don't stop! We're going on the boulders right now!"**

**"Well, that ain't good." Big Mac gulped, "Explosion spell on the hairpin huh?" He exits the boulder line, "We'd gotta run."**

**"He means now!" Sweetie yelled and tackles the farmer.**

**"Woah!" Big Mac takes a few steps back but was able to halt and catches the girl in mid-air.**

**"But we're too late Mac," Sweetie spoke as she finds him and herself inside the red circle, "We're done for..."**

**"Wait... aw no! Ah'm mighty sor--!" Big Mac just realised his unconscious mistake as the Gobmancer swung his wand down.**

**A loud explosion occurs in front of Flash and Cleo. Though the boulder in front has shielded their eyes from the victims within the pillar of fire, two distinct screams of pain slipped around; the fate that has befallen the two students.**

**"McIntosh!!!" Flash screamed in a fearful response, "Sweetie Belle!"**

**The two remaining runners got past to see what had transpired. The circle of burning air was no more. Rather it had turned the area it covered into nothing but shades and the putrid scent of burning, including the bodies lying on the ground.**

**"Goddess!!! Noooo..." Flash approached the two and falls to his knees. He looks at Big Macintosh, lying on his back. His eyes are staring widely and bleakly to the sky. His jacket, shirt, and jeans turned pitch black, with large portions of it breaking away into ash and dust. His cheeks, his hands and his arms, had a horrifying mix of dark red and black, black looking bubbles, shrapnel-induced wounds, and mini traces of fire burning his skin. Even worse, Flash could see parts of Big Mac's clothes melted onto him.**

**Flash covers his mouth and nose. He couldn't comprehend what was worse. The sight of his friend at death's door, or the smell he's giving out. He turned to Sweetie. Lying face down, most of her hair had been singed, losing her natural shine and curls to resemble the wavy image of a fire burning away. Her jacket had completely burnt away, and half her skirt is gone too. Her skin didn't receive as bad treatment as Big Mac's. Whether it was fortunate or not, there's no denying that she could not survive it either.**

**"Cleo..." Flash wept, "You look over Sweetie. Ladies should be checking on ladies."**

**"Flash..." Cleo began to tear up, "Don't give up... It's not over yet..."**

**"Please..." Flash sobbed, "What can we do? What can I do?"**

**He couldn't take it any more. Big McIntosh. Sweetie Belle. He only got to know a lot about them through 2 weeks ago, thanks to that unexpected trip. Because of that, he finds himself more at home with them, he shifted his priority from his studies and hobbies to sharing time and fun with them. Though most people would think it as a chore, deep down he enjoyed working and hanging out in the Halidom together. Even when he was training alone, he enjoys it when someone was watching. Now they were gone; done in by the group of Gobmancers who, by the looks of it, were now apathetically shifting their sights on him and Cleo.**

**This pain... upon people he deeply cares for, even if for a very short time... caused by those with the face of silent indifference... it hurt Flash incredibly. All this sadness, all this despair. All of this brought him to tears... and for him to snap.**

**"You're right Ms Cleo." Flash responded, "It's not over yet." He stands up, wiping away his tears.**

**"Flash?"**

**"These Gobmancers..." Flash grits his teeth and tenses every muscle in his body. "They are going to die."**

**"Flash, calm down!" Cleo warned, "Don't let your anger cloud your judgement!"**

**"Ms Cleo!!!" Flash grabs the Healer's hands, and stares at her with a wrathful gaze, "You need to get rid of them fast!"**

**"What do you mean?" Cleo responded. Scared yet confused.**

**"One, it will relieve us of danger. Second, you need to build up energy to use your skills." Flash responded, "If I were to strike them down, it would amount to nothing as I have no skills of my own. You're the healer, you need it more."**

**"Oh... You're right!" Cleo's eyes widened with hope.**

**"I saw that face." Flash growled, "Seems like you've got it."**

**"What if it's not enough?"**

**"Then meet up with the girls," Flash instructed, "Find Estelle, get her to come and heal us. As she's fighting with the golem, I'm positive she has her Healing Faith ready! If not, then tell her to get going once she has it ready! I'll stay here and do as much as I can to keep them alive!"**

**"Yes. I understand." Cleo nodded,**

**"One more thing," Flash added, "After you tell Estelle, you have to touch the Dragon's skull with Francesca before you can get back to the golem! Heck, yell to the damn Flamewyrm that both of you have touched it!"**

**"Touch the skull? I do not understand... the golem is in the way..."**

**"There's no time!!!" Flash yells the moment he feels the ground shake, "We've got less than 3 minutes left before we all die! I know I'm burning with anger, but all the more for you to trust me and go now. Please!!!"**

**"... Okay, Flash. I've trusted you ever since you protected the Halidom from the fiends." Cleo nodded, "I'm sorry that I have to do this."**

**"I trust you too, Ms Cleo!!!" Flash bellows back as she runs ahead, "I know you can do this!!!"**

**"I'm sorry Flash." Cleo spoke under her breath, "I still do not understand why we have to."**

**She runs past the falling bones without hesitating.**

**"And not being clear with your orders is a really big flaw for a tactician or strategist, because it gives doubt. Especially if the people you command are friends."**

**She rolls past the geysers in her quiet and stealthy self.**

**"Then again, the soldiers of Dyrenell Empire aren't friends with the commander or their strategist. They'll follow orders, even if it's the dirtiest trick of all because according to them, pawns and soldiers must be sacrificed to guarantee a victory. Especially if it would save a nation from the brink of annihilation, or the last step that would achieve a long-lasting peace."**

**And finally, she approaches the three Gobmancers, who look back at her with sharp, yellow, eyes.**

**"You three..." Cleo glared, "Have caused far too much pain and trouble!"**

**The fiends respond with targeting their fireballs at her. Cleo swiftly rolls underneath the fire and launched two purple orbs, as befitting the staff weapon. Unlike Estelle, it takes only one of these purple orbs to vaporize a single fiend, and with both landing a direct hit, the two front Gobmancers collapsed into dust.**

**The final one raises his wand to cast one more spell, but Cleo swiftly stepped forward and blocked it from swinging, thanks to her own staff.**

**"I remember you." Cleo blinked, "You're the one who cast that explosion. In that case..." With the locked staff, she slides the Gobmancer to the edge, dragging its feet across the rock.**

**"You and the fiends will harm innocents no longer," Cleo vowed and pushed it off the edge, and into the lava with a thick splash. The fiend showed no signs of floating, and as Cleo could tell, it would never surface again.**

**Then she gulps. The lava is itching ever closer right now. Unfortunately, those three gobmancers did not give her enough energy. There's no time. She needs to get Estelle.**

* * *

"Wow, you guys really had it rough," Francesca responded after hearing the story. "Sorry. This is as much as I can say without making a nasty remark."

"You can apologise by touching the maw," Cleo responded as he dodges the golem's swing. "Come on!"

"Pretty easy!" Francesca nodded as lunged forward towards the skull and placed a hand on it. It felt smooth, a little chip here and there, and the feeling of small but gritty grains too.

"Brunhilda!" Cleo calls out with her hand on the maw, "Francesca and I touched the Dragon's Skull! What are you going to do!?"

**"What am I going to do?"** Brunhilda boomed, **"Talk of course! I'm very, very furious... and yet impressed."**

"What about?" Francesca demanded,

**"Let me make myself clear. You have NOT completed my challenge. To do that, you must complete everything I have thrown at you. That being said, the golem behind you is the only task left. The runners have completed theirs."**

"We completed ours? You are losing me here." Cleo responded,

**"Then it would have been your loss. However, I am a dragon of my word, so I will choose not to play coy and explain what you have done. Or rather, what the pathetic boy Flash wanted you to do."**

"He had a reason for touching it? ... By Ilia, I forgot!!!" Cleo's eyes widened again,

**"Exactly. It seems the biscuit's anger does not cloud his judgement, but the opposite. Instead of charging forward and killing those fiends, he wanted to send you because he knows how Grastaean combat and mana works. I was suddenly disturbed when he also wanted you and Francesca to touch the Dragon's maw, playing on exactly what I just said. I want to burn him immediately for taking the mickey out of me and my unclear words, but I will do no such thing. He was the one who adhered to my rules and conditions, and he shall be rewarded for doing so. All of you shall be rewarded."**

"A reward for all of us." Francesca repeated, "That means the lava!"

**"Congratulations. At least one runner and fighter have reached the dragon's maw. You have successfully stopped the clock. Your lives are safe."**

"You're right. I never thought we could do that!" Francesca sighed with relief, just as the golem let loose a frightening roar behind them.

**"Oops. Let me correct that last part. You are not out of the fire yet. You still have to beat that fiend!"**

* * *

"I still hope there's something I can use!" Flash growled. He manages to recover what's left of Big Mac's bag. As he scours through the contents however, everything was burned (or melted). Apples, snacks, water bottle, bandages, and Rarity's clothes. For some strange reason, Adagio's clothes didn't burn. He pulls out his own black bag. Though it was used to carry the sword, it still carried supplies of his own. Especially water, disinfectant cream, and bandages. Not even the bone from before could damage it.

"This is going to hurt Mac... Bear with me!" Flash warned as he poured the water. Big Mac groaned and whimpered for mercy as the water splashes onto his burns and wounds. Flash panicked. First Aid wasn't something he was familiar with, but it's good to know that despite all this pain, he was still alive. But... What can he do after that?

"Goddessdammit!" Flash cursed as the last drop of his water fell. He pulls out the disinfectant cream, then paused. Mac's body is wounded all over - Which wound should he start with!?

"Flash..." A faint voice spoke out,

"Mac?" Flash knelt down, "Was that you? Can you hear me, Mac?"

"No..." The voice coughed, "In front of you..."

"Sweetie Belle!?" Flash looked forward. To his absolute surprise, Sweetie was on her own two feet hunched over in pain. Though her jacket has completely burned away, her inner shirt and singlet remained intact to cover her body (though there were a few fire-eaten stains). Her entire skin was riddled with wounds thanks to the shrapnel caused by the explosion, but any fire has only charred her skin, rather than warp it completely. None of her clothes had melted into her skin, even though she still smelt like a burning bush. Only a small fire lingered on her soft cheeks, attempting to burn through into muscle.

But the shock of disbelief doesn't end there.

A blue light traces around the site of the active burn and begins to 'eat' away at it. Once it had collected together into a small ball and disappears, all that remained was the black char on the skin. The same charring as her arms, hands, legs--

"Don't peek Flash..." Sweetie moaned, trying to cover any holes on her skirt, "I know you're better than that."

"Sorry." Flash quickly looked back down to Big McIntosh. "But how are you--"

"Conscious? Not badly burned?" She brushes her hair to one side, "I don't know either... But how is Mac?"

"Badly burned." Flash responded, "You can tell."

"Cleo can't heal us." Sweetie spoke softly, "She's cast the spell for you."

"I..." Flash clenches his fist, "If that couldn't work, I called for Estelle."

"Oh. That's nice. If I recall correctly, her spell greatly heals the most critically wounded person in the group."

"But it's going to be a while to get there..." Flash grumbled, "Come on Mac. Hang in there. Help is on the way!"

"Don't die on us, Big Mac." Sweetie encouraged, lisping slightly, "I know you've been through worse."

There was no response,

"Big Mac. You wanted me to keep my promise," Flash growled, "Well that's what I'm trying to do. You have to stay with us!"

"Please... Think about those you love. Applebloom, Applejack, Granny Smith, your entire Apple Family. Don't leave them behind..." Sweetie wept,

A pair of green hands held together in prayer slips between the two teenagers and stops above Big Mac. Then the hands part from each other and laid themselves on him. The hands burst into a bright green light to engulf the farmer then faded instantly. Big Mac was left with all of his skin cured of scorches, burns, and wounds.

"Those hands..." Flash blinked, "Healing Faith?"

"Indeed." Estelle steps forward to them, "It looks like I came in the nick of time."

"Rarity!!!" Sweetie smiled with joy.

"There there..." Estelle smiled back and gave a hug, "You do seem worse for wear Sweetie, but not to worry. I'm sure we can find a way to fix your hair. Just as how we've fixed Big Mac here."

"Hey Mac, speak to me. Are you alright?" Flash turned back.

"...Argh..." Big Mac slowly moves his eyes and body,

"You're alright big guy." Flash patted his shoulder, "Take it easy and slowly."

"Ah... That was..." Big Mac slowly sat up, "I still feel it."

"Don't worry," Flash wraps one of Mac's arms around him, "We'll get you to the end. Just tell me if it hurts..."

"Don't y'all... ah can rest here." Big Mac protested, "We only have less than a few minutes left."

"If Brunhilda is reasonable, we won't have to worry about the rising lava anymore."

"What do you mean?" Estelle asks,

"In her rules and conditions, she said 'At least one from both teams must make it to the dragon bones to stop that clock'."

**"And that condition is achieved."** Brunhilda spoke up, **"Thanks to your quick memory, you have saved yourselves from melting."**

"Hold your jaws guys." Flash warned, "We've got to bring our farmer out to safety first."

**"But you still haven't saved yourselves from the golem. You may want to do something about that."**

"Thank you, Estelle, but we can take it from here. Go back and help Ms Cleo and Francesca."

"No," Estelle refused,

"Why? Having healers on deck are essential against fiends who have the advantage over us."

"Ms Cleo can sustain herself and Francesca, but we desperately need the power to beat the golem. I propose you go instead of me."

"Huh?"

"Desperate times like these calls for desperate measures." Estelle explained, "You're the only one with the powerful weapon. I can see you've even attached it onto your belt. Be a shame if you never used it, mmm?"

Flash paused for a moment of silence, then grabbed his black bag and passed it to Estelle,

"There's snacks and very little supplies for small wounds and cuts in here. Moreover, please take your time on the geysers."

"I will," Estelle smiled,

"We will," Sweetie corrected,

"Stay safe you three," Flash nodded back and ran off.

_Time has stopped_

* * *

"I'm getting exhausted here," Francesca moaned, "I'm risking my tail just to keep up the pressure!"

"You're not the only one," Cleo responded,

"You've got backup!!!" Flash yelled.

The Spiky-haired teenager charges at the golem with the sword drawn. Emitting a loud warcry, he plunges it (with one hand on the pommel, and another the handle) into the Golem's sides. Then he quickly pulls it out and follows with a horizontal slice that perfectly cut out a part of the rock. The Golem screams and stomped around only to stumble and fall over thanks to the cut.

"Woo!" Flash laughed, "Now that's a reaction of pain! Maybe I should take up swordplay!"

"Meh," Francesca scoffed, "I prefer Rarity's magic, but I can't be a chooser here."

"Yes, because I expect a wind dagger and a light staff to make a fire fiend scream." Flash chuckled, "Now can we break this thing already?"

" _Ancient Aegis_ ," Cleo utters. A blue dome, engraved with cryptic runes, covers an adventurer each with Flash and Francesca feeling a tight sensation on their skin and bones.

"Don't falter. Keep on fighting!" Cleo responded,

Francesca and Flash start an unrelenting flurry of blades, desperate to knock the hulking rock apart. Unfortunately, the golem stood up and retaliates with a sharp backhand, knocking the two away. However, Francesca did not react as badly the last time she got hurt; and Flash felt the blunt force fade after a while with his bones still intact.

"Hey!" Flash moved his limbs, "I'm not broken! That's a nice skill!"

"A spell to enhance durability," Cleo explained, "Only lasts for fifteen seconds. Now let me fix any wounds of yours up. _Elder Cure_."

A green light bursts within the two fighters, repairing any wounds with a youthful sensation.

"Say, what have you and Est tried when fighting this thing?" Flash inquired,

"We did this..." Francesca answered, and quickly whispered to him and Cleo.

"Seems good," Flash nodded, "Mind if I try it?"

"Dagger users are known to be swift and dexterous. Swords? You're better off staying on the ground."

"I have an idea," Flash proposed. "But I'll need to wait for the opportunity."

"Scatter," Francesca spoke, and the three jumps from the Golem's attempt to smash them flat in one go.

"Hup!" Flash latches onto the Golem's knuckle and plunges the sword into the golem's hand. The Golem could feel his presence and flings him around. Flash did feel a little in his stomach but he held on thanks to the sword he lodged into the stone; he uses it to vault himself up on his two feet.

"Smart," Francesca shrugged, "But good luck trying to climb to the top."

"This thing moves so much!" Flash grumbled, "I have to make it in one jump!"

"No, wait! That's reckless!" Cleo warned but he didn't listen. Flash takes one deep breath and jumps, pulling the sword out while at it.

Cleo and Francesca couldn't believe it; his jump sends him flying two metres above the Golem. It took no effort for him to land perfectly on top of the Golem's crown either. Since when did this mortal Equestrian achieve such power to do so? Certainly not from his 'bo staff' training!

"Guys? Let's bring this thing down together! Concentrate your strongest attacks when I stab it!" Flash commanded,

"Again, no need to tell me what I already know!" Francesca moaned,

"Make it count!" Cleo encouraged.

"Here goes." Flash takes a deep breath once again and lets out a bloodcurdling roar.

"Raaah!" Flash drives the sword down the golem's volcano top. The Golem opened his jaw wide, unleashing a powerful gale filled with the sounds of pain. Though it almost blew the two girls away, they knew that this is the most vulnerable state the golem has ever had, and now it is time to deal the finishing blow.

"Perish!" Cleo commands, firing the purple beam. Striking the golem right in the mouth, breaking down its molten palates.

" _Windwhistler_!" Francesca chanted. Two sharp whistles, two powerful slashes in the same site. The Golem pauses, frozen in his actions after the last slash.

"We did it." Cleo smiled victoriously,

The golem drops his arms, fell to his knees, and leaned forward, crashing to the ground. Flash was still on the golem as it fell but safely jumped off with the sword in hand.

Bang!

The golem explodes, releasing a tremendous amount of black dust that hit the ground in a massive wave, which disappears almost immediately.

"That's a sight for sore eyes." Francesca laughed, "I actually did it. I defeated a golem in a disadvantaged state. I am so powerful."

"We're right here you know." Flash frowned, taking a knee.

"Fighting fiends solo is impressive, but never forget that fighting together is a surefire way to achieve and cherish victory," Cleo added,

"Yeah yeah." Francesca covered her ears, "I don't need another lecture from someone late to the battle,"

"I think they contributed a lot in my opinion," Estelle disagreed.

"You were watching?" Francesca turns to the voice.

"We sure did," Sweetie responded energetically, despite looking weak.

"Had I known you'd come, the three of you would also be healed when I cast the spell. I'm so sorry," Cleo apologised

"No biggie," Big Mac coughed, supported on each side by the sisters. "Ah'm alright now."

**"And that is my entire challenge complete! Congratulations to all of you getting here alive! Now, I'll open up the maw, and calm down the lava. Meanwhile, you guys should give thanks to each other for what you've done!"**

"What is she talking about?" Sweetie moaned, "Brunhilda doesn't make sense sometimes."

"Oh, yeah. Estelle? Or rather, Rarity?" Francesca remembered,

"Mmm?"

"Thank you for rescuing me back there. I'll admit I might not have survived getting eaten. I feel like... I can rely a little bit more on you."

"That is wonderful to hear Adagio." Estelle gave a hug and smiled warmly, "My feelings are mutual. I would love to start understanding you more from now on."

"Sure..." Francesca twitched, "But you don't have to hug me so quickly."

"Flash?" Cleo turns to the teen in question, "I want to say thank you too. For thinking quickly,"

"Oh. That's really nothing." Flash chuckled, "You're the one who stepped forward without me telling you the entire story due to time constraints."

"True, but if I doubted your plan, it could mean the difference between life and death. Don't sell yourself short."

Chink!

The chain bounding the Dragon maw snapped into pieces. Without it, the maw opened wide, revealing a path further inwards.

"Well then?" Rarity led, "Let's confront the Flamewyrm once and for all!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Up Next: Conclusion


	12. The Crimson Greatwyrm: Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trial passed and Canterlot saved with close calls, the team marches onward to meet the Flamewyrm at last. As they did so, they start to find a very uncanny link between Brunhilda and their History teacher Ms M. They were in for a shock.
> 
> With their History Teacher's plan fulfilled, she got to rewarding them with special things. Flash, on the other hand, felt pretty sour and bitter with himself during his panic back in the Mountain. As a caring teacher, Ms M set him straight, then gives two presents for his hard work in the challenge. One was a new spear. The other was to reveal the reason behind Flash's deep breathing exercises!

"Flame Slimes, shrooms, goblins, and gobhealers," Big Mac grumbled, "Honestly, y'all got the easy task,"

"You wouldn't do any better on the fighting team." Francesca smirked, "Given that many enemies can just drop you in one hit. You screaming and running around is worse than a liability."

"Relax everyone," Sweetie laughed, "We all got out of this alive. Definitely hurt, but alive. Though, there must be a way to fix the hair and clothes or Mum and Dad will smell something fishy."

"Flash dear? You seem to have something on your mind." Estelle noticed, "Would you like to tell me?"

"Well, the first thing is Ms Cleo's second spell. It strengthens the body's resistance to physical injuries... would it have been possible to resist fire?"

"This isn't the first time I got buffed by those runes so yeah," Francesca answered, "Any defensive enchantments caused by whatever will protect whoever from all kinds of attacks."

"So that means before the last part of the race, Ms Cleo could have done that, or rather I should have asked her to. Wait a minute..." Flash went pale,

"Nonononono!" Sweetie grabbed Flash's arm, "Do NOT beat yourself up over this! It's over. We're still alive in the end. And even if Ms Cleo used it beforehand to protect Big Mac and me, what would have happened to you against that Golem?"

"Rather you than me." Flash reasoned, "You guys mocked me for being a pain-eater after all."

"There was a high chance you could have died without it," Cleo countered, "And I will not take it."

"How about the second thing then?" Estelle changed the subject,

"Just going back on what I thought about this morning. We rushed over to Mount Adolla to stop it from erupting and find Ms M. Turns out Brunhilda set the Mountain to blow on purpose, just to get us here. Then she forced us to undergo a life-threatening test for her own entertainment while we're doing this to save our own lives and Canterlot. Now that we've done all that, she kept her promise and we're likely getting an audience with her. That's fine, but Ms M is still nowhere to be seen."

"In her defence, every Greatwyrm holds a lethal trial like that. It's what the Prince and I had to overcome for us to make a pact."

"Well with all due respect, she should know that there is no one in Equestria who has Dragonblood, nor is there the necessity of a threat. Has the prince been forced to make a pact because a dragon threatens to destroy a village?"

"No," Cleo answered, "But should something like that happen, he'll do it."

"Goddess, there is absolutely no way I can be him." Flash groaned, "While we're on the subject, we can continue the discussion about Ms M. You know her right?"

"I do," Cleo responded,

"Whenever we had a small break, my mind turns to a theory I realise to be flawed. If she was truly a descendant, you would not have known her as you've been holed in the Halidom for the rest of the world to change around you. So, who is she?"

"... I don't think I have to answer anything about that." Cleo gave a coy smile without looking at the group,

"Why not?" Estelle asked, "Don't we have a right to know? And especially if it concerns our history teacher?"

Cleo stops in her tracks.

"Because I don't need to tell you," Her coy smile turns into a wide and devious one, "You will discover her secret today,"

"No..." Flash's eyes widened,

Estelle covers her mouth in shock

Sweetie Belle gasps loudly,

"You're kiddin'..." Big Mac spoke astounded, "Is our history teacher a dragon? The bloody Flamewyrm of New Alberia?"

Cleo said nothing and continued walking forward.

"Ey! Ms Cleo! Don't leave us in shock! Just tell us!" Big Mac pleaded, limping after her with the other three students. Francesca was the only one left in the dust,

"Umm..." Francesca coughed, "Being taught by another race isn't so surprising. In my dimension, that is."

* * *

"Here we are," Cleo leads the team into the Crater beyond the dragon's maw. "The Flamewyrm's Abode,"

"Wow." Sweetie looked around, "The shape of the ground looks exactly like Mercury's home."

"And the same goes for the Windwyrm's," Big Mac noted, "Only that there are lavafalls."

"Now where is that Dragon?" Francesca spoke, "I'm sick of hearing her voice echo around the place."

"Hey! Are you there Brunhilda? We come in peace!!! Well, sorta frustrated, but not hostile! Also, are you our history teacher?" Sweetie called out. No one responded.

"Do you think she left the volcano?" Flash asked,

"No... Ah, can feel it in mah body that someone else is here, watchin' us." Big Mac answered, "The heat. It doesn't feel like the magma from before."

"Hey everyone! A treasure chest!" Estelle yelled, pointing with delight. She hopped towards the valuable box and opened it with a light kick.

"What!?" The preacher was stunned. What lurked inside the chest was no rupies, bat wings, weapons or mana. Instead, there were...

"Papers," Estelle picked up a few, "Just normal A4 sized papers! Who would keep such a trifle item as treasure!?"

"What!?" The group rushed over,

"Wow," Flash picked up a few, "You're right! And from the looks of it... ' _Which one of these people have NOT been appointed the president of Equestria?'_ , _'Write a summary about the Great Depression and expand on one example of a major event'_." He read, "These are test papers for Equestrian history!"

"Oh, it doesn't stop there." Big Mac responded. He held out a page for everyone to see. Printed in the middle was the image of a horseshoe; shaped to resemble a 'C', "Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah." Sweetie snatched the page for her own look, "That's the Wondercolts logo. These test papers... are from our school! And that smell... it's perfume!"

"Congratulations students!!! Or rather... surprise!!!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the cave, "You have done well to make it this far! I suppose I have to reveal myself now. Here I come!"

The sound of footsteps echoed.

"Hang on..." Mac scratched his head, "Those steps sound like heels..."

"Oh My Goddess... it really is her!!!" Sweetie exclaimed,

"I'm really what exactly?" Ms M walked into their view, "A history teacher at Canterlot High School? Then you are correct!!!"

"Ms M!" Estelle jumped in shock, "What are you doing here!? Are you really Brunhilda!?"

"Strange, this is the first time seeing you, and yet you know me..." Ms M turned to Estelle, Francesca and Cleo. "Who are you? What are you doing with three of my students? And what are your motives for doing so?"

"I can explain..." Estelle tried to speak.

"No need to," Ms M laughed, "I am merely jesting, Rarity. And I believe the one who's 'Francesca' is the girl named Adagio! Lovely to meet you! As for you. You're the one who's been taking care of my four students in this unexplored land." She turned to Cleo.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Ms M." Cleo stepped forward, "Or should I say, Ms Mym?"

Ms M smiled.

"You still haven't changed a bit, Cleo; A funny little creature as always. It has been a long time since I've been called that name," Ms M addressed,

"Mym?" Francesca repeated, "Isn't that?"

"So you also know Ms Cleo as well?" Estelle started,

"We do," Ms M nodded, "We have fought a long time ago, under the banner of the late Seventh Scion of Alberia; He was Ruler and Prince of New Alberia and my darling."

"So are you really her? I mean really really??? Mercury did say it's possible but--" Sweetie asked.

"And she is right, dear Sweetie." Ms M coughed, then spoke in a powerful voice. "To Canterlot City, and the entirety of Equestria, I am Ms M. A history teacher that works at Canterlot High School. 'Mym' is a name and appearance I borrowed from a companion of Alberius a thousand years ago. As for my true form..."

Snapping her fingers, a large pillar of fire envelops her entirely. When it subsided, a large red dragon was standing in her place. Everyone that was not Cleo dropped their jaws. The dragon standing before them matched horn for horn, jaw for jaw, eyes for eyes, wings for wings, and every single part of her was identical to the artwork of the 'Greatwyrm Brunhilda'.

"I am the Flamewyrm Brunhilda." The dragon mightily announced, "The mistress of crimson, the inferno clad, and the flame that guided the path of Alberius the Founder and his descendant, the late Prince Euden. Although..." She dropped her seriousness, "... I guess I'm guiding young students to historical enlightenment with my flame now."

"Mind. BLOWN." Sweetie spoke, "Everyone in CHS would flip if they found out their teacher and co-worker is a dragon. Literally!"

"Heavens to Betsy..." Big Mac dropped his jaw, "Pretty as a peach doesn't begin to describe you,"

"Ms Brunhilda. On behalf of me and my friends, I'm SO sorry if you listened to any sort of snide or rude remark against you made by us. Please forgive us!" Estelle spoke,

"Well, I'm happy to see that you're showing us your true identity," Flash growled, "But did you really have to go through all of this, just to get our attention???"

"Guilty as charged. Then again, things run differently between your world and mine. Keep in mind though, my Ms M self is also a part of me. Would you take your history teacher as someone who'd blow up a volcano and kill many humans?"

"..." Flash blinked, calming down a little, "I'd believe that if you were a human, but you're not. But just to play along, you are a very strict teacher who no fear of scolding or 'burning' students whenever they'd be disruptive in class or break any rules. Like preserving mana and nature in Grastaea, you maintain order and discipline to prevent chaos and destruction. Now that I've said that, I just remembered that you've been calling us 'humans' as Ms M. I thought you're just trying to act superior. Turns out you really are by race."

"Hey! Looks like you've calmed down instead of blowing up on me! Perhaps you should have done the same for your 'Ms Cleo' by heeding her when she talked about her second skill back at the Gobmancers explosion. A bit too hasty there, mmm?"

Flash went pale once again and turns his face away.

"That's too harsh Mym." Cleo glared, "You know he was responsible for two lives."

"Even more! I'm his teacher, that's what I do. Teach students and give them feedback! If it were the Equestrian army, you'd suffer more than just salt on the wound! People would hate you, you'd lose your rank, you get the idea."

"Actually..." Estelle added, "There were times when you were helpful. You told us about the Gobhealers."

"And you informed us what the third part of the race is." Big Mac added, "Even though we woulda found out by ourselves, you told us anyways."

"Okay, I won't sugarcoat it. I was known as a wrathful dragon back then, and I still am today. But the actions that earned me that title is all but in the past. Kindling a marriage with my darling prince has allowed me to open up to other humans and the world." Brunhilda sighed, "As I fought alongside them, the more I learned about how precious we are to one another, though I would never know that if not for him. I made a vow to never wage war on his kind unless there was a good reason, and why I decided to become a teacher in this era."

"Hold the phone," Sweetie stopped, "You married Prince Euden?"

"Now THAT's a lie!!!" Cleo intervened, "Mym is just obsessed with his Highness. She thinks of the dragonpacts as 'marriage'."

"Bite your tongue, Cleo!!!" Brunhilda hissed, "A dragonpact is serious business! Any breach of the pact can kill the human and dragon. With no greater pain and punishment, there's no other reason than it being a symbol of love!"

"True. A pact is sort of a synonym for marriage," Estelle added, "But given that the prince made pacts with multiple dragons, I don't think marriage was the main intention for these pacts. Sorry Ms M-- I mean Ms Brunhilda!"

"Besides..." Cleo glared, "You know how uncomfortable your advances are on his Highness."

"Shut it..." Brunhilda pouted, "If you think you can criticise me of my approaches, then you betray your own feelings for him! Not just you actually. You, Elisanne, Estelle, Althemia, Orion, Naveed, and many other girls too, hide their feelings from him, and give him the cold shoulder whenever he's dense! Philia was the only one who constantly showed her love for him, and Malora was competitively flirtatious!"

"So it is true, Estelle does love the prince." Estelle smiled,

"Aren't Orion and Naveed guy names?" Sweetie raised her eyebrows, "If so, that means the Prince is so awesome that even guys want him!"

"This is not what Ah was expecting from stoppin' an eruptin' volcano." Big Mac remarked. "Ah actually fought we'd be fightin' a dragon, not havin' this awkward chat with a dragon that turns out to be our teacher."

"We were given that option, we turned it down." Francesca noted, "Trust me, it's a bad idea."

"As much as you like talking, would you like to do it in a more comfortable place? A volcano is hardly the right area for you to socialise. I'd fly you all back to the Halidom, but I can only carry three at best." Brunhilda offered,

Everyone's pupils grew big, and their jaws dropped again (except Cleo and Flash).

"Did you just say you can fly us?" Sweetie repeated.

"I sure did, but I can't carry all of you sadly. You need another dragon to help!"

The siblings looked at each other with sparkling eyes,

"Can you still give us a flying trip for another time?" Estelle pleaded.

"If you like!" Brunhilda winked.

"Yes!!!" The siblings jumped for joy.

"Then let's head back." Cleo encouraged. "On foot."

"That reminds me." Brunhilda spoke, "Cleo hasn't made any fiend-repelling enchantments in the Mountain. We're bound to come across some, which will be important for you, Cleo and Rarity. You'll need to heal Big McIntosh back to health before we make the long trip back."

* * *

"Is everything alright back in Canterlot?" Rarity spoke into her phone. She was now sitting on a small stump near an unlit campfire on the Halidom Castle grounds changed back to her normal self.

 **"Rarity! I'm glad you're alright. It's been an hour and a half, but there have been no signs of any earthquakes after that according to experts and there's no magic influence either. The folks are not afraid to exit their homes now."** Sunset responded, **"Applejack and the rest of us all gathered together, save for you. How's the other world?"**

"Still standing. Next time, all of you MUST come along! It takes magic to a whole new level, and I should introduce it to you as friends!"

**"I'll let everyone know about it. When are you coming back?"**

"We're staying with Adagio for Lunch, then we'll come back in the afternoon."

**"Adagio huh... Listen. Applebloom and Scootaloo mentioned that you're going to teach her how to sing again. I get that she's been by her own for a few months under someone who's been steering her in the right way, but I'm still very much concerned that this can give her the power to wreak havoc again. Are you sure you're going to go through with that?"**

"I have absolute faith in her,"

**"What if she takes advantage of that and attacks?"**

"Then... Then we'll stop her. Sweetie, McIntosh, Flash, Ms Cleo, and me."

 **"The rest of us can always pitch in if all of you can't hold her back."** Sunset comforted, **"Just be vigilant. See you tomorrow?"**

"Sure. Goodbye!" Rarity finished, ending the call.

"Hey, Rarity!" Sweetie ran over, "Let me tell you, you NEED to try out the Halidom baths. They are so big and beautiful that it puts our same old bathrooms to shame!"

"Sweetie!!!" Rarity embraced, "I'm so glad you're back to normal. It's amazing to see that Ms Cleo's healing magic could repair the colour and shine of your hair!"

"I guess that's the secret behind 'Elder Cure'! Makes you feel young again, literally." Sweetie laughed, "Oh, did you also know that Ms Cleo sews as well? She was able to repair my clothes as well as Big Mac's. Heck, she even made my entire jacket from scratch, and it looks exactly the same! I think you and her could be new best friends, or even master and apprentice!"

"She's dedicated to taking care of the Halidom and its residents." Adagio approached, "She's pretty much the Mother of everyone back then, and even now too."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Ms M followed behind. "You're another example Rarity. Cleo replicated your clothes from scratch in ten minutes!"

"Yes, I should properly thank her-- My goodness!" Rarity jumped, "That is... certainly some outfit you have on!"

"You like it?" Ms M winked. "This is what I usually wear when I'm travelling around here as a human. In Canterlot however, I would not blend in so well."

Her smart-casual top and skirt were replaced with a long regal robe of purple and big white furry linings that were held together by a red silk belt with gold ends around her abdomen and a black dress with some red armour that fits sensibly on her chest, and pair of long tights that reached up to her thighs with black battle boots that had white fur sticking out.

But what was more concerning was that replacing her glasses was a small tiara on top of her head and a pair of curved horns on the left and right. And just behind her... A red scaly tail was sticking out underneath her black shirt and robes.

"Now that we're at it, the Halidom really went down the drain when everyone left," Ms M noted, "Almost every facility is dilapidated, and there's no one keeping watch, taking a walk, or sitting near the campfire; it's so barren!"

"Well, we have been working on renovating the place," Rarity responded, "If recall correctly, we've rebuilt one Dojo and the five elemental altars."

"Hold on for a moment. Did you just say YOU built it?" Ms M prompted,

"Yeah," Sweetie nodded, "What's wrong with that?"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Ms M bursts into laughter, "Humans and Sylvans, actually repairing and upgrading facilities!? My goodness, how backwards has New Alberia become?"

"Hey, that's nothing to laugh at, people do this for a living." Rarity frowned,

"Ah, I suppose so. My apologies." Ms M bowed, "You see, development projects in the Halidom aren't done by humans or sylvans."

"It's the Smithwyrm's job," Big Mac finished the sentence, walking out with a towel, "Ms Cleo told me as such. Course, we don't have them around so it's up ta us."

"That is true. Again, please forgive me for my sudden outburst." Ms M continued, "Either way, I'm glad to hear that the Halidom is slowly being rebuilt. Actually, I can help you with that."

"You can?" The three teens perked up,

"Since the Halidom is a part of the Mistholt and the neighbouring forest, protecting this castle also comes with his territory. He'll be able to call for the Smithwyrms to return and build this place up in no time!"

"Who?" Sweetie asked,

"Dear me, Sweetie, I'm disappointed that you forgot! Do I have to re-lecture you on your Grastaean history? The guardian of the forest, alongside Cleo, is a dragon!"

"Midgardsomr?" Big Mac answered,

"Correct! Extra marks to you Big Mac!" Ms M nodded, "And before you say anything, yes. Mids has been rather aloof lately. He rarely comes by his own home because he made a promise to the Prince after his passing, to make sure no fiends would dare invade the land. He's been doing that for centuries now, and Elysium knows it's taken a toll on his mind. That's why Jupiter is being his psychologist of all things, can you believe it!? All the Greatwyrms, myself included, have really hit the bottom of the barrel!"

"Jupiter. He's the Lightwyrm and the jerk of the group, right?" Sweetie asked,

"Oh yes indeed!" Ms M grumbled, "Ah, but forget about him! If you'd like, I'm more than happy to fetch Mids if you want to! But you'll to have to convince him to join you, just like you did with me!"

Everyone fell silent, save for a few birds chirping, and Cleo and Flash exiting the castle.

"It's time for lunch everyone!" Cleo called, but no one reacted. "Oh dear, did we come at a bad time?"

"Not at all! You're just in time!" Ms M responded, "It's a good thing you're here too Flash. You were a part of this as much as they are."

"Huh... okay." Flash slowly nodded and walked over to his friends, "... So what's going on?"

"To forge a pact or an alliance with humans, each Greatwyrm designed a trial to test the Prince and his companions. Do you remember me mentioning that?"

"You told us," Rarity raised her hand, "But you didn't tell the other three."

"Now you are informed," Ms M walked forward, "Our trials are to test humans on what we dragons hold most dear individually. This was what I've always had in mind when I made a trial for Prince Euden and for all of you."

Sweetie gasped loudly once again, "No way!" She said, "Are you actually going to... Are you???"

"You came to Mount Adolla without any intention of taking my trial but to prevent it from destroying your own home, as well as to save your teacher. Alas, I forced you into doing my challenge, and you've still completed it in the end. As such, you deserve the same reward."

"Oh my goodness, we've got a dragon in our ranks!" Sweetie screamed while jumping,

"About that Sweetie," Ms M corrected, "We're dragons. Like every animal in existence, we have our own autonomy as well as our own feelings and voices. Please treat us with respect; the same way you do with your kind."

"Sorry," Sweetie apologised,

"One more thing and this is important." Ms M's tone went fierce, "The bond between a human and dragon is the most important part of the pact. Before we lend any king or queen their power, we must learn their intentions on what they will use it for. At the same time, we also fight for things that WE want."

"I'm very confused. How?" Sweetie asked,

"Perhaps you can give an explanation, 'Ms' Cleo?" Ms M gestured,

"There was a time when one of Prince Euden's siblings had made a pact with Mercury, she was promised that the ocean she loves would be protected by his wealth and power. Turns out it was a straight-faced lie. He just wanted her power to crush his enemies," Cleo explained,

"Oof..." Sweetie bit her lip, "That's pretty low for a ruler. I wouldn't want to be his friend if he'd use me like that!"

"Honesty for loyalty? I get it!" Rarity exclaimed, "It's the same thing as friendship!!!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Ms M smiled, "Our bonds... Our 'Dragalia'. Is composed of exactly the same virtues that true friends would hold with each other. Do you understand?"

"Friendship? Absolutely. It's what makes me strong too!"

"Then let's begin. Rarity, Adagio Dazzle, Sweetie Belle, Big McIntosh and Flash Sentry." Ms M got on one knee and bowed humbly, "Inspired by your strength and your bonds with each other, I am willing to make a pact with you, if you so wish to."

"W-Wait!" Sweetie protested, "Neither of us has Dragonblood! Wouldn't this cause some sort of disaster?"

"No. This pact is made by word." Ms M looked up, "You won't get a pactstone out of this, but the results will be the same. In an era where so much has changed, I have decided on my own that this should too. Normally, it's humans who seek pacts with dragons, not the other way round. I would not have budged to meet you, if not for my darling, and Cleo here too!"

"If we say yes?" Adagio prompted,

"Well, I ask that you do me a favour, and I'd like to know your motives for using my power."

"And if we refuse?" Big Mac continued.

"Nothing really. But I'm more than willing to help you out where needed."

"You're already doing that Ms Brunhilda," Rarity laughed, "Even if you're a dragon, we've known you as our teacher first and foremost!"

"I suppose so!" Ms M smiled,

"Well big sis?" Sweetie asked, "Your decision!"

"Are you sure? Then don't be surprised!" Rarity nodded. "Ms Brunhilda. I decline--"

"What!?!?" Sweetie, Big McIntosh, Adagio, and Cleo gasped in shock.

"Let me finish!" Rarity retorted. "Pardon me... I decline if it was a pact as the ones you had back then. This pact is just like asking me to be best friends, and I'm more than happy to put that trial behind us and accept!"

"Oh..." Sweetie, Big McIntosh, Adagio, and Cleo sighed in relief.

"But... I understand how important these trials and pacts are to you, so I won't forget about that. As Dragalia goes both ways, I am more than happy to tell you my motive. Not sure about the others."

"Actually, we do have one unified motive," Sweetie raised her hand, "It's also why we've been coming here all the time!"

"And that is?" Ms M askes.

Cleo and the four teenagers turned their eyes and heads to one particular being.

"Really guys?" Adagio frowned, "You are idiots."

"We want to support Adagio in her change to be better, plain and simple." Big Mac answered, "Since yer a CHS teacher, you can always support and help her adjust back to school! Now as fer my motive..."

"You don't have to tell me ALL your personal motives," Ms M laughed, "I can learn that as your teacher!"

"Okay then," Rarity shrugged, "Now what can we do for you?"

"Ever since I've parted with New Alberia seven-hundred years ago, I've learned and adapted to the many changes in humanity. That being said, there are issues of being a teacher that can get on my nerves. Do you think you can help me with that? Like heeding my words when you misbehave or cutting some slack about me if I punish another student? Oh, and uh... I'd also like you to help me be a better teacher that students would love."

"By Ilia, you have changed SO MUCH!" Cleo exclaimed, "What happened to the prideful and fiery Flamewyrm?"

"Fiery Love! That's what happened!" Ms M blushed, "Constantly chasing for my darling's affection has shown me important things. After his passing, he'd want me to live my life as a happy and loving wife! Besides, a wife must also be loving with kids! That is what I'm trying to achieve!"

"Mym, your students are right next to you. Did they need to hear all that?" Cleo was aghast,

"Oh never mind... do you think you can still do that with your teacher?" Ms M pleaded,

"If ya ask me, Ah'm mighty honoured to learn yer true identity." Big Mac chuckled, "Sure, Ah'll be a bit more attentive," Rarity, Flash and Sweetie nodded in agreement.

"In that case, let all who have witnessed know, that I acknowledge these five to be a steadfast ally and friend!!!" Brunhilda announced, "But if your motives take you towards a dark path... If you use me for granted..."

The teenagers shivered,

"A-Are you going to burn us?" Sweetie asked meekly,

"I shall roast you with detention, as well as to make sure you don't venture down that dark path," Ms M responded, "But if choose to embrace this path and bring harm to all your friends, then I shall reduce you to ash."

"We understand," Rarity answered, "I wouldn't hurt my friends, Ms Brunhilda."

"That is all I have to say as Flamewyrm. Now, I must reward you as your teacher! For assisting me in my research AND coming to save me!"

"Huh... I actually forgot about that." Rarity blinked,

"To Rarity, I present to you... my Scaldscales!" Ms M pulls out five red scales, each covered in flames. "I know you've been wanting them ever since you saw one from Mids. Go on! They won't burn you!"

"Oh. My. Goddess!!!" Rarity's eyes sparkled madly, "I can have them!? Yes! Yes! YES!!! This truly is the best reward ever!!!"

"Sweetie Belle?" Ms M turned to the youngest teen, "How would you like me to help you present the next episode of 'Sweetie's Little Steps of Life'? I've got plenty of secrets of the Halidom that you've yet to find as a historian of Grastaea!"

"YES!!! That would be sweet!" Sweetie nodded, her eyes also sparkling like her sister's.

"Just let me know what date you would like to do it," Ms M chuckled, "Big Mac?"

"Like ah told the summonin' lady, Ah'm fine without a gift," Big Mac responded,

"And yet you've done so much... You're lucky that I can't think of the best reward for you right now... But that will change!" Ms M pouted,

"I hate to stop the generosity but, I'm getting hungry. Perhaps we can do this after lunch?" Adagio interrupted,

"That's right," Cleo remembered, "I made some Alberian delicacies as well as a pot of delicious Honey Tea. It gives plenty of energy!"

"Sure! We could take a break." Flash agreed. "I'm getting hungry anyway."

"But--" Sweetie spoke,

"We can always receive presents later," Flash interrupted, "I'm sure you understand how important food is to study. Right, Flamewyrm?"

"A fair point. I am getting hungry myself." Ms M nodded, "And please call me between these names - Brunhilda, Mym, Ms Brunhilda, Ms Mym, or good old Ms M. No need to call me Flamewyrm."

* * *

Cleo's meal was judged as delicious by all the people invited, but neither Adagio nor Flash reminded the group about getting their just desserts. Instead, they went back into teaching Adagio how to sing again. The poor siren still had problems with refining her pitch but was able to hit all the basic eight notes in an octave. After two hours of helping her out, it was time to leave. The CHS students gave her a small songsheet picked out just for her, wanting her to study it the next time they come around. Waving goodbye to Cleo and Ms Mym, Adagio led the four teenagers to the small glade in Rovetelle, where the misty portal rests. That's when Adagio had one rather large parting message.

"Remember, your heart must desire to go home if you want the glade to take you there. Don't think about going to some faraway place. You'll regret it."

"We know!!! We're sure to get a handle on how this works after two to three weeks!" Rarity frowned,

"Good, now's there something I'd like to get off my chest before all of you go home. And don't tell Cleo this either,"

"Hiding secrets from your mom? How rebellious!" Sweetie teased,

"Actually, this message is aimed directly towards all of you." Adagio corrected, "Ever since you guys came, you have been nothing but pain in the necks and persistent nuisances. I've been getting very emotional and have been questioning my existence for the past two weeks thanks to you."

"You're welcome?" Big Mac nervously responded,

"Yes. Thank you. For stepping foot into this place, and into Cleo's life. She's been happier ever since she's met the four of you. As someone who wants to get on her good side, I owe you for that."

"No problem," Sweetie gave an okay sign, "But... that's not everything... is it?"

"Fine," Adagio gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, "I also want to thank you for sticking by my side back at Mount Adolla. I'll admit it without being shy, I would have been toast if it wasn't for the presence of all of you. And yet here you are... doing everything you can to help me, even wanting the Flamewyrm/your history teacher to support me too. Are you sure there isn't any motive?"

"Well..." Rarity sighed, "We do have a motive, but it's nothing underhanded or evil. Given your state, I understand WHY you'd think we're helping you do this out of pity, but no. We see you want to change for the better and because of that, we want to support you all the way."

"Love your neighbours as you love yourself. Yesterday's enemies are today's allies." Flash quoted, "Sunset sought redemption to Rarity and the other girls before you and the Dazzlings showed up. There's no rule saying you three can't do the same, even if it's been a long time and people still haven't forgotten. As Rarity said, we'll support you if needed,"

A tiny blush appeared on Adagio's face,

"'Dagio, Ah'm mighty happy to have met you in person. No matter what sin you've committed against us, Ah'm willin' to forgive. What happened in the past stays in the past. You chose to move forward."

"Stop, you guys are embarrassing me." Adagio nervously looked away, "Look, whatever your reasons for coming here, I'm not against it anymore. In fact, I don't mind if you come around more often. It'd make Cleo happy and it would make me happy too,"

"Aww..." The two sisters felt fuzzy, "Thanks for telling us!"

"Let me give you a hug!" Sweetie opened her arms,

"Just go home already!!!" Adagio snapped,

"Okay then. Bye-bye!" Sweetie laughed,

"See you next week!" Rarity waved,

"Take care, ya hear?" Big Mac nodded,

Flash just nodded.

One by one, the CHS students walk into the misty path, turning into silhouettes and later vanishing into the mist.

"What am I doing?" Adagio mumbled to herself, "I did not just feel soft over the philosophies of humans! My only ambition is to rule the world and bring every race to kneel! Whatever! I'm not taking the long route back home!"

And with that, she strolled into the mist with her heart yearning for the Halidom.

* * *

"Flash? I thought you were going home." Cleo spoke,

"My heart wanted to see you specifically. There are things I must discuss, alone,"

Adagio was whisked back to the Halidom's balcony and saw the conversation.

"What is the idiot--" Adagio started,

"Shh..." Ms Mym interrupted, "It seems that Flash has something important. Perhaps we should listen from afar..."

"No wonder why you haven't been talking after the Volcano. What's going on in your mind?" Cleo inquired,

"Guilt. Sadness. Shame." Flash uttered, "I'm talking about that one blunder that I could have prevented."

"Do explain,"

"The gobmancer that attacked Big Mac and Sweetie. Had I not interrupted your explanation of the second skill, I would have used it. And they wouldn't have been damaged so badly."

"Ah... Yes. I remember that." Cleo nodded,

"But I forced you to come along without letting you have the opportunity to cast it. I'm so sorry."

"Flash, it's over. Big McIntosh and Sweetie Belle have been healed. Everything is fine in the end. As I said, if I performed Ancient Aegis on them, what would happen to you and Adagio? I understand the importance of reflecting on mistakes. If you're so intent on seeking punishment, do some household chores with me."

"No, THIS is the punishment I deserve," Flash shook his head, and took out the Hero's Sword, "I'm returning this to you. To Prince Euden."

"... I beg your pardon? I gave this sword to you as a gift! How would giving back something like that be a punishment to you!? More like you're hurting me!"

"Please listen to me!" Flash raised his voice, "This gift means a lot more beneath the surface, doesn't it!?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"I'm sorry for raising my voice," Flash apologised, "Ever since I came here to learn more about the people of Grastaea, I first went to those adventurers whose possessions you've given to us. As I read through them, I am convinced that these gifts are related to us one way or another."

"..." Cleo suddenly went silent,

"Rarity. Her mannerisms and attention to detail is always the talk of the students. Of course, she's also very tough and thoughtful, she's able to handle situations through words, or even through might. Estelle acts just like her, with being very well mannered as a teacher, and very attentive to people's emotions. Whenever she sees signs of bad behaviour or frivolity, she will confront them head-on without an ounce of fear of getting backlash. Heck, she even took down some giant sea creature that was posing a threat to a holiday area. If Estelle had the same voice as Rarity, I wouldn't be able to tell them apart."

"... Can you give another example?"

"Sweetie Belle. Do you remember the time when Rarity, Adagio and Big Mac went to the forest? You and I found Sweetie singing in the room belonging to Pia. When she was singing, there was mice watching. Sooner or later you told me that those mice came from the original mice who became Pia's friends. Is it me, or is Pia's singing voice identical to Sweetie's?"

"Then what about Big Mac? And Adagio?"

"Big Mac... Well, I don't know much about him. Even though I occasionally hang out with his younger sister, she never talks much about him. He's a man of few words, but I can see that's not the case ever since he's part of the party. As for Vixel, he's a rather mature and tolerant person, though he has harboured past insecurities that do affect him every now and then. A troublemaking past, and history with the Harmonia Choir. There is one similarity, in that they both have a desire to sing. That is a small hobby though. Adagio... Well... There's only one thing I can remember about her, and that she's manipulative for her own gain. Granted most merchants and businessmen are manipulative too, but Francesca's an honest merchant. She does things honestly, and always satisfies what her customers WANT."

"You have been doing your homework." Cleo nodded, "Although you guys may look incredibly different, your personalities and behaviour remind me of the allies I know. Yes, this is what I had in mind when choosing what gifts to give each of you. However, I genuinely want each and every one of you to keep it."

"I still want to give this back." Flash sighed, "As I read the Prince's bio, I truly come to find myself relating to him. His care for his younger sister, his family, his duty as a prince and ruler. He'd go for plans that would amount to fewer casualties for his men or civilians. He'd spare those who are out for his blood or the blood of his allies. Heck, he took down one of his siblings countless times, and he'd give him mercy! I'd be lying if I didn't say I was inspired."

Flash looked disappointed, "But after today, I realised that I'm not like him. I screwed up doing things that he values the most. I wanted to run in the face of danger and difficulty. I can't carry his sword any longer. It's an insult to his memory!"

"No... Flash." Cleo protested, "We all make mistakes, even the Prince."

"What nonsense am I hearing!?!?" Ms M erupted,

"Brunhilda!" Flash backed away, "Th-That's not what I mean--"

"That's Ms M to you, Flash!" Ms M marched forward, "Prince Euden didn't die for future generations of his kind to become people who get depressed just because they failed at playing wannabes!"

"B-B-B-B-B!" Flash stuttered,

"I am your teacher, and as someone who's been observing you in class and in the playground as per my duty, you do share a LOT of traits with the Prince! You look out for your fellow bandmates, your fellow friends, and especially your family; given how you reacted to Sweetie's words about them! And do you want to know something? That's fine! That's alright!" Ms M roared,

"Yeah but--"

"But NOTHING!" Ms M snapped, "We all make mistakes! Stop beating yourself up over it! If it still troubles your heart, you can always just talk with any of us! It's what we teachers and counsellors are here for mmm? Don't let it convince you of the most ridiculous things, saying you can't have Euden's sword just because you don't think you're worthy of it!"

Flash averted his eyes, desperate to avoid Ms M's wrathful gaze,

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Ms M grabs Flash's cheeks, locking his face towards hers, "Surely your parents have taught you manners! What happens if they found out you were acting like this!?"

"I'M SORRY!" Flash yelled back, "I don't know what I can say back to you!"

"Ahh..." Ms M simmered down a little and let go of his cheeks, "It seems fear clouds your judgement; you're not able to talk back with a smile against those who think ill of you."

"Only because what others say is not true. But what you have said, some parts are true." Flash defended,

"When I first met you in class, I saw a cheerful fellow who smiles and helps others in times of trouble and injustice, a very good person. Dull or bland? Pish posh! If I was your age, I'd give them a punch to make sure I'm not to be messed with! I'm actually impressed that you'd be shrewd with your words, instead of picking a fight out of anger." Ms M shared,

"M-May I explain why?" Flash meekly raised his hand,

"Go ahead,"

"Anger always ran through me when I was young. I'd give bullies a chase around the school with something to hit them with until I'd tire out and just leave them be. When I do catch them and give them a taste of my fist or a large textbook, I get disciplined and suspended. First through my teachers, then through my parents. They taught me the importance of anger and verbal abuse, and so I've learned to keep my anger in check. Well, I went further with my anger, instead of letting it cloud my thinking, it would support it."

"It would explain a lot on what I've seen today," Ms M responded, "But back on the topic, I just--"

"Mym, may I?" Cleo intervene, "How about I make something clear?"

"Sure!" Ms M smiled,

"Flash, I choose Euden's sword FOR your gift because of similarities. But, I gave you a gift in the first place because you did as much as you could do to save the Halidom."

"Agreed." Ms M responded, "As one who helps others in times of trouble and injustice, you earned that gift."

"I... I understand then," Flash bowed his head, still looking sad. "In that case, I'll keep on holding onto it."

"Cheer up Flash!" Ms M ruffled his hair, "That reminds me, I haven't given you your reward for the trial. As I've watched, you've taken up very difficult roles and problems in the running challenge out of your own worries and kindness. I wanted to give you two gifts. The first one is this Strong Halberd crafted by yours truly."

She pulls out a lance with a rather eccentric design. The head of the spear seemed to have combined two weapons together - The usual spearhead, and the head of an axe.

"You said you prefer lances right? As I use lances in my human form, I think this little dear would find a better owner in you."

"Wow..." Flash's eyes shone, reflecting the halberd in his eyes. "It looks wonderful..."

"As for the second gift... Cleo? Flash has shown us many surprises about himself during the challenge. I think he's ready. Do you?"

"Just one question Flash..." Cleo turned to the teen, "Do you know how you were able to cross the geyser field and leap up to the Igneous Golem's top? And if this isn't a stretch... How you managed to pierce him straight on through with the sword?"

"... I finally do." Flash nodded, from being sad into a neutral expression, "It was a deep breath. Like what you've been constantly telling me to work on."

"Indeed, and now's a good time to let what's giving you that power flourish. Please sit down on the courtyard chairs, and close your eyes in meditation." Cleo instructed,

Flash went over and did so without a word.

"Next, hold out your hand, then focus your mind on where your heart is."

Flash holds out his hand, and Cleo places hers on it.

"Thank you for keeping up with my nagging and goosing on taking deep breaths." Cleo thanked, "Now I shall explain why. As I've told you, Mana is the source of all life and magic in Grastaea. Every inhabitant harnesses it to do their jobs. Crafting weapons, enchanting jewels, and especially developing your potential in battle. Even if there is only a fragment of Grastaea in this world, mana still flows within it. You've been breathing in that mana."

"The mana you breathe stays in you. Sometimes it increases on its own." Ms M continued, "The things you did was mana supporting your physical strength - the mana INSIDE you."

Flash froze,

"Thanks to you, I have learnt that the humans of Equestria are capable of storing and harnessing mana without the use of the essences." Cleo concluded, "It also helps that you already have expertise in fighting so you know what to expend your mana for. If you ask me, learning to fight is the hard part."

"So... what are you going to do now?" Flash asked with his eyes closed,

"I will be taking a good amount of mana that we have collected and pour it into you. If you're still meditating, you'll find that you'll soon be staring at something else rather than the insides of your eyelids." Cleo answered,

"Woah..." Adagio whispered to herself as she saw everything that unfurled,

"Ah! I almost forgot! Why don't you come and witness it with us Adagio?" Ms M beckoned,

"Oh!" Adagio jumped up, "If you insist. Sorry for eavesdropping!"

"It's all fine. I was eavesdropping too," Ms M laughed,

"No problem Adagio," Cleo smiled, "Now hold still Flash, it's going to get a little weird. Don't worry though... After this, you may be able to really work on that blue speck you had on your spear on Thursday."

"Wh-Whooooaaahh!" Flash yelled at the top of his lungs.

"This is my second gift!" Ms M declared, "I have asked Cleo to unbind and bring forth the power lying dormant within you. Within all Equestrians! From this point onwards, you can harness mana!!!"

Brunhilda: The Crimson Teacher and Greatwyrm

_**The End** _

Sweetie has a new episode for her Little Steps of life coming up next!


	13. Sweetie's Little Steps of a Secret Life: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though no longer doing Alberia as part of her school assignment, the young crusader was extremely passionate to make her project a small series of videos. With her and Rarity's friends, alongside Cleo and Ms M/Mym, Sweetie shows the Interior and Exterior Halidom, talk about Grastaea's source of life and magic: Mana, and the most exciting thing of the episode, a summoning and adventurer showcase!
> 
> But during the filming, Flash revealed his surprise he acquired last night, and Ms M drops some more information about not just him, but the other four Equestrians who's been travelling around Grastaea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the first two, these ones have music links. Remember to open them in a new tab!

["Hi Everyone!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8KCBJGQ8Do) Welcome to Little Steps of a Secret Life! I'm Sweetie Belle, your charming and easy-going guide for the wondrous world of Grastaea!!!" Sweetie greeted, facing her phone.

"In this episode, I've got many wonderful friends to assist me. Teens and grown-ups, eager to dive into this enigmatic civilisation lost in time. Say hi you guys!!!"

"Oy!" Rainbow Dash called out, "When were we a part of your little video? Rarity just invited us to come; pretty pumped about it too."

"Of course I would!" Scootaloo nudged Rainbow, "I really wanted to see this place ever since Sweetie invited me! And is that a freaking volcano in the distance!? Is THIS the reason behind the Earthquake yesterday!?"

"Better you don't share this with anyone else but the people around here Scoots," Flash laughed, "And don't worry Rainbow, just go with the flow. Feel free to make some colour commentary or jokes if you feel like it,"

"Whoever built this castle a fair distance away from the volcano certainly has no fear, and not to mention it's right next to a mountain that reaches the clouds! I still can't believe no one can see it outside this place. For a kind of magic that can't be traced by normal means or Equestrian Magic is certainly something!" Twilight's eyes scanned around,

"Then you should listen very closely to when Sweetie's going to be talking about mana, Ms Twilight" Ms M, dressed in her teacher clothes, laughed, "Or I can give you an extra lesson!"

"Ooh! Like the little pieces of bread?" Pinkie squealed, "Are we going to eat them after? I'd always like to try new things!!!"

"Well, you two? This is the place Ah've been hangin' out in." Big McIntosh walked into view, followed by his two younger sisters. "Nothin' nerdy 'bout it."

"Never said y'all were nerdy," Applejack responded, "But this definitely feels like the medieval fantasy times. Ah really like it!"

"It's like the movies we watch at home." Applebloom laughed, "Are there any goblins or elves here?"

"Well, we have Sylvans," Cleo nervously answered, "We tend to live in the forests and a majority of them often uses bows for combat. At the same time, other sylvans live in cities alongside humans, and carry out the same occupation."

"Do you also happen to have other exotic animals?" Fluttershy prompted, "Aside from dragons of course."

"That will be tricky. I've seen animals from Canterlot and the rest of the world perch here for a rest. It will take an animal expert to tell which is which. Although if you're willing to try, I can assist you."

"It's great to see you again Adagio! You... haven't changed!" Sunset nervously struck a conversation,

"Neither have you." Adagio glared back,

"Hey look, I'm sure Rarity has told you that we're looking out for our school. Right?"

"Since when was I thinking about the past?" Adagio snapped, "I'm just making sure you guys don't mess anything up in the Halidom."

"I stand corrected. You have changed! At least, your priorities!" Sunset laughed in response, "Don't worry. Rarity told us everything. I'll be on my best behaviour, though... I'd be happy if you were our guide too!"

"I knew you'd say that." Adagio groaned, "Sweetie blackmailed me into helping her, and Cleo said she'll be very happy to do so. She thinks it's a way for me to reconcile with my past."

"And there you go!" Sweetie concluded, "Now without further ado, let's go!!!"

* * *

**The Interior Halidom**

"This is the throne room of New Alberia!" Sweetie presented. "As you can see, there's a little flair to this area without just looking like some generic long hall. First off, it's the ceiling that's rather far away!"

The girls and guys on the tour look up and looked amazed. The throne room was about five stories tall, and the walls above their heads have a combination of small balconies and alcoves, with the alcoves having seats inside it. The throne itself was on an elevated position, with a very tiny flight of stairs and rails leading up to it.

"The throne room looks like a theatre hall. It looks nice since you can fit many people in for a court hearing or whatnot." Flash described,

"The throne room is used for many purposes. It's a place to set up festivals, social events, musical concerts, galas, anniversaries. We managed to fit a giant cake that I made by myself, and not to mention getting teapots to fly around and offer tea to anyone who feels like it." Cleo explained.

"Your Prince seems to party a lot. What do you do normally?" Sunset asked, "From where I'm from, the princesses would always sit on their thrones with guards on their sides, probably heeding messages or doing administrations."

"If Notte were here, she'd probably say that it's boring for Euden or any other royals to sit down, maybe even make a joke about the year," Cleo explained, "But as said, this room is made for many purposes; serious or casual."

"I feel I would get along with this Notte!" Pinkie chimed in, "Does Eudie sit down all day, even for 'casual purposes'?"

"No. He's quite an active person, he rarely sits on a throne. In fact, he doesn't hang out around here all the time. He'd go to the kitchen, the store, the tavern, any shared dorm, just like what we and all the people living in the Halidom do." Cleo continued, "We'd stand quite close in the throne room and talk about what's been going on in our lives..." She smiles and laughs, "... All while bobbing our heads from side to side..."

"Ms Cleo?" Big Mac clicked his fingers,

"Oh!" Cleo jumped, "My apologies. I was just at peace for a while there. Why don't we head off to the art gallery next?"

* * *

"The art gallery!" Sweetie cheered, "The Halidom has a wonderful art collection; a trove of marvellous paintings composed of artists way before our time. Isn't it wonderful? Why don't we take a look and see what strikes the interest of my friends!"

"The Davian Wetlands, Lakeside Euphony..." Fluttershy read some of the painting titles. "Aromatherapy? Old Harp? The--The Halidom's Picnic?" She giggled, "The artists certainly like to draw anything they feel like. And yet... It's really charming to see an artistic flair to everyday activities and life."

"Hey! Check it out! Some pictures with the silver frames have you on it, Ms M!" Pinkie Pie pointed to another wall of paintings "Is that your close friend? She dresses rather scantily, but it shows that she's got a neat cup size! Did this take place at a cosplay cafe? What were the two you trying to dress up as? Also, I REALLY love your friend's dogs! They're so cute as they're eating and drinking! But uhh... Wouldn't that kill them?"

"Glad to see you've got lots of questions Pinkie," Ms M laughed, "This is one of my fellow friends; Cerberus, and her dogs Coco and Mimi. This painting was us in a Fireside Gathering. That's also what this painting is called by the way."

"Cerberus?" Sunset perked up, "Huh. Is that her nickname?"

"Oh no! That's her real name!" Ms M expanded, "She's a dragon,"

"That makes things even more complicated." Sunset peered closer, "Now that I take notice of her 'ears' and the dogs with her, I can certainly see why she's called Cerberus. However, the fact she's called a dragon puzzles me. I wouldn't call her an actual Cerberus either from where I'm from..."

"Hmm..." Cleo strolled over, "I've heard little about where you come from thanks to Adagio. There are beings from both our words that seem to share the same name..."

"These paintings tell a lot about the cultures of New Alberia. As you can see, they celebrate the same festivals as ours!" Sweetie pointed to yet another line of paintings, but this time with gold frames.

"No kidding! This looks like you celebrating Hearth's Warming Eve!" Rarity pointed out, "And that's you down there Ms Cleo. I really like your Hearth's Warming Eve outfit! Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes. I still have it here too!"

"Aww..." Sweetie moaned, "But the way you positioned your arms covered up your belly button. Dang it!"

"Fine, I'll tell everyone watching. My 'Hearth's Warming' Dragonyule costume does bear my midriff." Cleo rolls her eyes,

"Yes!!!" Sweetie cheered,

"Just because I rarely follow Sylvan fashion trends does not mean I'm not one of them," Cleo glared.

"By the way, is the prince in any of these pictures?" Twilight asked,

"On the same picture that Sweetie's looking at, he's the blond guy with a long cowlick, putting on that little crown made out of decorations," Flash answered,

"Him???" Twilight took a close look, "His face looks too kind and compassionate, and he doesn't have that regal air around him. Also, it looks like he's wearing a hoodie."

"That is what everyone said when they first met him, but appearances can be deceiving." Cleo responded, "He has the power to turn into any dragon that he makes a pact with, and he could share that power to others too."

"Oh, that's really cool!" Rainbow, Applebloom and Scootaloo exclaimed,

"But it's his kind and compassionate heart, with a tinge of justice, that even the shadiest character joined him and adapted their behaviour."

"Ohhh..."

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Rainbow pointed to a silver-framed painting of two women smiling together named 'Glittering Dragonyule', "Are they humans or dragons? It looks too real to be just cosplaying..."

"Yep," Flash took a quick look and nodded, "They are dragons. The left one is new to me, but you're right to say that their 'cosplay' looks real; horns and long ears. The woman on the right, however, is Jeanne d'Arc again! Is she wearing more than just her armour?"

"For the Dragonyule festival, or Hearth's Warming Eve as you call it. I made this costume on her and Mym's behalf," Cleo answered,

"So even Dragons can get down to party!!! I like them already!" Pinkie growled, "Do you have any? Can we see them?"

"So uh yeah... If you'd like, I can show you a few images in detail per episode if you like!" Sweetie announced, back onto her phone,

* * *

[ **The exterior of the Halidom: Castle Grounds** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFUne0vw74g)

"The group has split up to do their own sightseeing, so I'll just briefly go to the places and show them what's going on!" Sweetie gestured, "Let's go to the vegetable garden. This thing is so big and amazing as it can grow almost any vegetable regardless of the season! Can you believe that? Mangoes! Pineapples! Pumpkins! All fresh and ready when you need it! Let's overhear the three people see if they get anything!"

"Well colour me surprised!" Applejack took off her hat, "Explains why yer able to grow so much produce to sell daily! Hats off to you Cleo, Ah can always hold a good and hard Chief cook and bottle washer in high regard!"

"Taking care of the Halidom is my utmost duty ever since Alberius," Cleo spoke with dignity, "Though I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with 'bottle washing'."

"Ah never asked this. How are you able to grow different seasonal plants?" Big Mac asked,

"It's no secret. Just hard work and dedication. You till the garden and plant the seeds. Then you water them every day. Some grow fully in about 3-5 days. Others may take 2 weeks."

"That's even more impressive, but that ain't answerin' the question." Applejack frowned, "What causes them to grow so fast, and protect them from the weather?"

"So that's what you mean, my apologies. In that case, examine the soil for yourself."

The two country siblings knelt and grabbed a small handful to feel. Sweetie joined in too, squeezing the soil between her palm and fingers.

"The soil feels a little normal to the touch..." Applejack investigated, moulding the compost into a ball, "Not sandy, clumps together well. It's standard soil, except--"

"I can feel somethin' flowin' through my body," Big Mac interrupted,

"You too?" Applejack raised her head,

"Yep! I feel it as well!" Sweetie chimed in. The soil was indeed as normal as Sweetie could remember from rubbing it. However, something else was rubbed into her skin and through her senses. It felt like ointment mixed with that earthy and minty sensation, yet it had no odour to come with.

"Aside from having good soil bought from the garden centre, exposure to Mana adds more properties that drastically increases growth rate and crop quality, without any use of fertiliser. That being said, it will attract bugs more than often." Cleo explained,

"Well, Ah declare..." Applejack laughed, "Ah like yer land!"

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed,

"And with that note, let's head to the next part!"

* * *

"What we have next is the Halidom's former main source of income and nourishment for dragons. The Rupie Mines and the Dragon Tree! These mines produce rupies, which is the currency used in their time. As you can tell from their choice of design, Grastaean civilisation really holds dragons in high regard!" Sweetie informed,

She holds up one rupie. It was a tad bigger than the Equestrian bit, but not as thick. As mentioned, the head side was that of a dragon.

"I wonder how much these rupies will go for," Twilight mused out loudly, "The minerals that come to make this coin actually has a decent price."

"Sounds like we'll get rich either way!!! Say... You don't mind if Ms Cleo would let us have some?" Pinkie asked,

"And over here is the Dragontree!" Sweetie gestures to a palm tree with a mix of green and red dragonfruit. "This fruit is part of a Dragon's nutritious diet and a way to extend their limits to their strength!"

"Oh wow... I never knew there'd be so many variations! I've examined one for myself..." Fluttershy picked off a big succulent dragonfruit. The skin was bright with a brilliant red, with even white flowers growing on it. "But I can still tell how ripe and soft it is, despite being a fruit from a long time ago! I can see how the animals at the shelter are so fond of them. Now if only I had something to cut it in half... I'd be happy to try it for myself!"

"And PSA," Sweetie whispered, "This nutritious energy applies only to dragons. Us humans wouldn't take their juices well. We'd probably die!"

"Eep!" Fluttershy jumped, throwing the fruit into the sky, "Y-You should have told me that sooner!"

"Excuse me?" Ms M walks into the camera's range, catching the falling dragonfruit, "Who says a dragonfruit is life-threatening to humans? Let me show you that it's safe to eat..." Holding the fruit with one hand, Ms M bites it clean in half with one snap of her jaw.

"Here you go!" Ms M passes half of the fruit to Fluttershy while chewing up the half she bit off. Fluttershy stood astounded, so did Sweetie, dropping her phone along the way.

"What's with the look? I told you it's not poisonous." Ms M encouraged after swallowing. "Granted, it may not give you strength as it would to dragons, but it's still delicious for all! Go on!"

Fluttershy blinked a few more times, then accepted the fruit with slow hands,

"Th-Thanks," She said.

"Never mind what I said about Dragonfruits! Even humans can eat them! Moving on!" Sweetie nervously chuckled into her phone after picking it up.

* * *

"Now this place will blow your mind... Behold the altars of the five elements!" Sweetie introduced,

The five altars stood firm, with their respective orb floating in the air. Applebloom and Scootaloo looked at each of the orbs with open mouths and wide eyes. How rare is it to see an orb of all things float in the air, and with such mesmerising patterns within!

"Flame, Water, Wind, Light, and Shadow..." Sweetie spoke in a mystical tone, "These are the distinct elements of mana that flows through everything that has life; Which I'll explain right after this tour! It is said that these altars are also able to bless and empower anyone who is attuned to their element in their own ways. The Flame ignites fighting spirit, the Water clears the mind, the Wind breathes great wisdom, the Light illuminates the soul, and the Shadow brings out hidden potential. Every person in Grastaea is attuned to one of the five elements, and they can use it to support their daily lives!"

"Hey, Sweetie!!!" Applebloom called to her, "Do you know what element you're a part of?"

"What? Uhh... what do you mean?" Sweetie turned around,

"Since you were talking about how the elements can be a part of humans, I figured you'd have one attuned to you too!" Scootaloo reasoned,

"Oh, really? About that..." Sweetie chuckled, "I should add another PSA. The entire elemental attuned thing? That's only seen with natives of Grastaea. As far as I know, it doesn't work with today's humans, we can't even use mana in the first place..."

"Aww..." Scootaloo and Applebloom groaned. Behind one of the altars, someone was overhearing their conversation.

"Today's humans can't use mana?" Rarity spoke to herself, "I find that... hard to believe... ever since the Volcano. Not to mention I'm feeling something from the Shadow Altar again..." Rarity knew that her thoughts wouldn't be enough, she needed some answers.

* * *

"Before we end this small landmark tour, there's a pair of training dummies near the edge of the upper level of the castle. That's where the rest of my friends are!"

"Hiya! Hah!" Rainbow Dash yells and laughs as she swings a sword around two training dummies mentioned by Sweetie. Sunset watched with a smile, and at a distance.

"This is so awesome! I can wield a real sword here!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Not every bit of it is fake. It feels, moves, and swings like a real sword back in medieval times!!!"

"Be careful that you don't lose your grip!" Sunset spoke nicely, "It also hurts and cuts like the real thing!"

"Girls?" Flash called from behind,

Sweetie and the girls turned to see the blue-haired teenager march towards them with four weapons in his hands and arms,

"Here's the rest of the weapons we have Sunset," Flash offloads them next to her; an axe, bow, wand and staff. Then Flash unhooked two weapons hanging on his belt buckle, a blade and a dagger, and adds them to the pile. Finally, he reached for his back and pulled out a lance, the last remaining weapon to join the pile.

"Interesting," Sunset picks up the lance. Almost everything was made in iron, coloured in grey. There's a little surface between the pommel and the spearhead, most likely for better grip.

"Wow, puts the lances back home to shame!" Sunset chuckled, "Then again, they never really seem to come in use..."

"I don't know what you mean by 'back home', but these are the most standard-issue weapons that the New Alberian army uses. However, there are much stronger weapons that can only be built by dedicated blacksmiths." Flash added,

"Like the one you still have on your back?" Sunset points out the Strong Halberd,

"Mmm-hmm. Ms Cleo said weapons like these are rare to find hanging about, and thus soldiers turn to blacksmiths for crafting new weapons. What's more, is that these weapons can be upgraded even further."

"I thought you'd be using the sword Ms Cleo gave you,"

"Two things." Flash hesitated, "One, I'm more experienced with long two-handed weapons. Two, a weapon like Euden's carries a special meaning to it. I only feel right using it if I asked for his... well... if I could see clearly what he could."

CLANG!

A spinning soldier's brand passes through Flash's hair and collides with the Halberd behind him, ricocheting into the air. Flash catches it.

"Oops! Lost my grip there!" Rainbow rushes over with a laugh, "Sorry about that! Almost took your hair off!"

"Not almost, Rainbow..." Flash passed the sword back to Rainbow, smiling with his eyes closed, "You did,"

The upper half of Flash's hair fell into pieces. All of his spiky strands had been sliced right off, leaving behind a flat top for his hair. Rainbow's face went pale instantly.

"Oh My Goddess. I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to give you a shoddy haircut!"

"You wanted to cut my hair in the first place?" Flash innocently tilted his head, "That's very kind of you! But I must agree with you. For the hairdo of a family man, it is rather shoddy. What say I give you a few--"

Flash takes the halberd and arms himself in full view.

"--pointers for next time?"

"I said I'm sorryyyyyyy!!!" Rainbow yelled and takes off.

"Ha ha ha!" Flash cheerfully gave pursuit, "I'm only kidding! I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose! I really don't mind! I forgive you!"

"Well..." Sunset blinked, "That's a new side of Flash. Sort of... but... It's kinda funny seeing him like this."

"For some reason," Sweetie nudged, "I feel like agreeing with you!"

* * *

**Mana: The life-source of Grastaea.**

"Alright! Here you'll find probably one of the most awesome things that you have never seen anywhere in the land, until today! Mana! As I mentioned earlier, mana is capable of supporting many things in everyday Grastean life. Today, however, we'll be looking at how Mana brings out one's martial and magical abilities! Now I've brought some new people you may not have met. Please come forward!!!"

Rarity and Adagio walked into the camera, dressed and essenced as Estelle and Francesca respectively.

"These two young women are fighters from the Grastean era, two shining examples of using Mana! This one Estelle. She's a preacher of the Church of Ilia. That's the main religion in Grastaea by the way. Estelle lends her aid in battle as a healer, as that open hand on a stick she wields is her staff! Converting her mana into healing energy isn't the only thing she can use it for. She can also turn part of it into various damaging projectiles. If you'd like!"

Estelle took a deep breath and swishes her staff. Every swish launches an orb that sails slowly through the air and fizzles away after travelling a few metres forward. Then Estelle closes her eyes and grips her staff. With a loud war cry, Estelle thrusts her staff and launches the yellow piercing beam. All the spectators clapped earnestly at the show, though most are capable of doing things better, it was still something that excites them greatly.

Francesca was next to show her strength. With the Bejeweled Dagger in hand, she performs multiple stabs and slices in less than 5 seconds, a wonderful display of her dexterity; which was something rare to the girls watching.

"Now, each of these adventurers has access to certain techniques that can only be unleashed in the heat of battle. It uses a great amount of mana and the element they are attuned to,"

"If I may come in," Ms M spoke, "These sorts of techniques are known as skills, and I cannot stress to you how powerful they are. Whether they can harm like Francesca's, or heal like Estelle's, whenever they unleash a skill, an invisible veil of mana would envelop them. This veil will make them intangible, and will deflect, nullify or 'phase' over any physical or magical threat until the skill has been completed."

"I didn't know that!" Estelle and Francesca spoke in unison.

"Become invincible by being weeby? That's so overpowering, and sneaky! I like it!" Pinkie laughed,

"I'm... not sure what you mean by that Pinkie. However, I can say that this veil is not completely invincible. Many enemies have found ways to break that invisible and intangible veil," Ms M warned, "Be very careful!"

"Hey umm... May I say something?" Flash raised a hand,

"Yes?" Sweetie and Ms M spoke in unison,

"Do you really think it's impossible for humans, of this era, to use mana?"

"As far as I know, yes," Sweetie spoke,

"Really?" Flash stands up, "May I try?"

Everyone looked at him,

"Go ahead," Cleo gestured with a hidden smirk on her face,

"Having a go is essential!" Ms M gave a thumbs up, winking at Flash.

"Okay then..." Flash took a deep breath, "Haaah--"

* * *

[ **The mystery behind the adventurers' current existence: Essences** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXtAksphrbs)

"Okay, watchers! We're back inside the Halidom. Now what we have here is something extremely top-secret... If you're wondering how people like Estelle and Francesca made it to this day and age, it's because... well... It's hard to not sound frank or blunt, but they have passed away over the many long years."

"Let me take over for this one," Ms M walked up, "All of these adventurers have left behind a great deal of legacy, history, and memory to the Kingdom of New Alberia and the Prince. There is a secret place in the Halidom that is able to summon these adventurers and their power - we call them 'essences'. These essences contain everything from their body, their strength, their knowledge, their wisdom. If a human puts an essence into his or her heart, the human would turn into the adventurer with its powers! Like with many things. The more someone walks around in that essence, the memories, skills, and whatnot can be shared with them."

"So for example, say if there was an adventurer who's an expert in archery. If I keep walking around in their shoes, I could become an expert archer myself!"

"When you put it that way, yes." Ms M nodded, "But you've got limits in your original body. Even if you remember how to use bows and arrows, will you be strong enough to carry a bow let alone fire with it?"

"Ah, I see your point."

"Now. We're going to this secret place to acquire more essences. Believe it or not, we can't film or take a picture in there at all. Not out of respect, we literally can't." Ms M instructed, "So I'm going to go there and summon them myself! Is it okay if you can wait for a while, Sweetie?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I can't wait to see what you pull out! I wonder who's the lucky adventurer we pick?" Sweetie squealed with excitement,

"Adventurer? As in just one?" Ms M raised an eyebrow, "How about I bring back TEN?"

"Wait... You have enough Wyrmite for ten summons!?" Sweetie gasped,

"Even better! I have this!" Ms M pulls out her wallet and takes out a red and gold ticket with the face of a pink-haired faerie and the number ten to show the camera. "This is a tenfold summon voucher. Give it to the summoning lady and she'll summon ten things without even needing to pay a single wyrmite!"

"Oh, that is so amazing!!!"

* * *

"Alright! After that cut, Ms M's come back from the summoning pool, and I've brought along someone who's well versed on the adventurers living in the castle!"

"Glad to be of help!" Flat top Flash pointed at the camera with a wink,

"Don't do that," Ms M shook her head,

"Ms M? If you please show us the results..." Sweetie gestured,

"There's no special orb. But this should be a welcome result!" Mym held out a silver tray with ten items. There were.

2 Silver Pactstones

1 Gold Pactstone

4 Blue orbs

2 Gold orbs

And a small bowl of water.

"Sadly, we can't use the pactstones as of now," Ms M responded, "But don't worry, we can always break these things down into Eldwater! Which is what this bowl contains. But what we're interested are the orbs... Do your thing Flash!"

Flash walks forward and held one of the orbs in his hands. After a second of guessing and thinking, he nods and goes to the next one.

"Okay then," Flash responded after doing, "Pick an essence, I'll take you to the room of who it belongs to."

"I'll choose this one!" Sweetie points at one of the gold orbs,

"Very well then, follow me."

* * *

"The adventurer you picked is the Mercurial Lancer, Aeleen." Flash entered a room full of gardening tools, medicinal herbs and equipment, armour, and a winged helmet on the bed. "A lance user attuned to the wind, she is a knight who's extremely skilled with her weapon, although she has a fear when it comes to fighting." He showed Aeleen's biography picture to the two girls, then to the camera.

"Why is it that she'd be scared when she can fight?" Sweetie asked,

"It's more of a fear in herself," Flash continued, "It is said that in the heat of battle or if she feels hostile, her personality... changes. She becomes a bit bloodthirsty, compared to her kind and mild-manner self. She's been helping Ms Cleo with the garden, although said bloodlust would come forth when she finds bugs in the crops."

"Ooh, that must have been a hard time for Ms Cleo."

"Her bio says she also a nurse," Flash continued, "It would explain the medical equipment, but she also brings that expertise to battle. She carries a staff, and for some intriguing reason her elemental attunement is water instead of wind."

"..." Sweetie looked at Flash funny,

"... I know what you mean," Flash nodded, "How can someone with such a personality shift be able to make it as a nurse? Well, Aeleen was still a kind woman at heart, and it says that she has handled it quite well."

"Alright then, next one!" Sweetie points to a blue orb this time,

* * *

"You picked Zardin, the Hopeless Narcissist," Flash introduced,

"Oh Goodness! What is that smell!?" Sweetie held her nose, "That sort of cologne is too much!!!"

"He has two jobs. Knight and Beautician." Flash coughed amidst the musky swamp, "As a knight, he's a sword-wielder attuned to water, and carries a mirror for vain purposes wherever he goes. He also fights as a beautician, attuned to light and wielding a blade. For him, beauty is everything. Spill anything on him, mess his hair, or touch his face, and he'll pull away to fix himself before coming back into the fray, with a newfound grudge against whoever did him dirty."

"What's a beautician?" Sweetie asked,

"The person giving beauty treatments. It can include facials, nail painting, plastic surgery, those sorts of things." Ms M responded,

"Well, that explains everything!" Sweetie choked, "I can't take it in this room anymore. The place does look elegant and beautiful, but it smells so good that it's bad! Let's leave!"

* * *

"This is Alain's room." Flash continued, "Mocked as Captain Craven, Alain was a former military advisor-turned-fighter. His specialty is the strategy and management of falling back. He fights with a lance, and uses flame mana."

"Running away huh?" Sweetie looked around. The room was full of tools, items, traps, and maps. "I'm not a fan of 'retreating', but he definitely does come prepared."

"Retreat is probably one of the most important things to consider." Flash turned around with a smile, "Have you ever heard of 'live to fight another day'? If people don't want any trouble, then their instinct is to run."

"Chill Flash. It's just my opinion. Okay?"

"Okay. But I'd like to see if you'd stick to it in the face of danger," Flash chuckled, "Would you send a couple of your friends knowing that they may get injured or perish unless they don't get pulled out?"

"Wow, Rainbow was right. You really do retaliate."

"You must be aware when lives are at stake." Flash spoke, "Even your own. Otherwise, you'll regret it, just like the time I got clawed in the chest."

"And yet you still want to fight them?"

"With everything in my body." Flash nodded, taking a deep breath, "And I'd be more than happy to show you that I can."

"Okay then, Flash," Sweetie interrupted, "We can talk about _that_ after we finish recording. With everyone."

"Okay," Flash relaxed,

"This will be fun..." Ms M smirked,

"I take it you know what happened too, Ms M?" Sweetie turned around,

"I do," Ms M nodded,

* * *

"Here's Vida!" Flash opened the door,

"Wow..." Sweetie blinked. The room was filled with lockpicks and knives, placed in an organised manner, all thanks to Cleo no less, "Is she some sort of psychopath addicted with knives? I feel like I'm looking at the Jester's room here!"

"Vida is an amateur thief and an expert in lockpicking. Admittedly, she is called the Knife Fanatic." Flash stated bluntly, "She wants to find the legendary knife or dagger in this case; it's a pity that she never found it before her passing. The collection of knives are obvious in that she uses a dagger to fight, sprinkled with the mana of shadow. In this case, she's very much motivated by legends, biographies and tales. Her main ambition in life is to become a legend like the tales she reads,"

"It sounds like someone I know..." Sweetie places her chin between her thumb and index finger,

"Rainbow Dash?" Ms M answered, "I can see that..."

"Oh yeah, you're right!"

* * *

"Here, we have Nicolas," Flash showed the biography image to the camera, "They call him 'The Walking Encyclopedia'."

"Twilight would love this place," Ms M laughed, "It's a haven for her!"

"No kidding," Sweetie looked up, "This guy needs to use a ladder in his own bedroom just to get his books!"

"He's a high-ranking student of the Caldia Magic Academy... Well, what do you know? There are schools in Grastaea. Again, very obvious, he uses magic via a wand, and given the colour of his clothes and the bio, he's one with the wind like Aeleen," Flash reads,

"Now that I mention it," Ms M pondered, "Nicolas is really similar to Twilight as well! I know that any subject that fancies their eye becomes a borderline obsession for study."

"I wouldn't put it that far," Flash mellowed, "If she did, she'd be spending less time with the girls, and more like what happened before the Friendship Games. Actually Ms M, were you there for the Friendship Games?"

"I started teaching here after the games, but before a majority of the students, and the Principal and Vice-Principal left for Camp Everfree."

"However, he does have his reasons for working so hard. And that's because he has a desire to learn magic, but never had the natural talent for it. Staying in the Halidom, he found that living and fighting alongside the prince and the rest of the crew would inch him ever closer to his goal of showing that magic can be learned by anyone, more than just staying cooped up in the library."

"Wow, so he really is like our Twilight!" Sweetie smiled, "That's cute!"

"So then," Ms M placed Nicolas' essence onto his desk, "We've got the last golden essence. May you show us the way Flash?"

"Oh, I think it would be a bigger surprise if _he_ was there at the same time." Flash smiled,

* * *

"Eh?" Big Mac turns to the sound of an opening door,

"What a coincidence Big Mac!" Flash raised his arms in joy, "To think you'd be here at the same time!"

"What's up?" Big Mac asked when he saw Flash, Sweetie and Ms M come in,

"We've acquired the essence of the man who's baton you're holding!" Ms M answered, "And obviously, the one who lives in this room,"

"Vixel?" Big Mac smiled, "Nice. Think Ah'd get a chance to take the field usin' him?"

"If you want to!" Ms M shrugged,

"Tell you what, since you've been given the gift, why don't you read out his bio for us?" Flash offered,

"Everything? Then Ah'd be readin' 'til the cows come home!" Big Mac protested,

"Then just briefly state what Vixel's about. Element, Weapon, small description and history," Sweetie instructed,

"'Kay then," Big Mac nodded, "Mind if Ah do it... fancily?"

"Knock yourself out!" The three replied. Big Mac clears his throat, takes a deep breath, and spoke in a very refined and mature tone, taking out the country accent.

"Vixel is a conductor who's led various choirs and orchestras. Though he does have a rather... troubled past." Big Mac informed, "Additionally, he also plays the violin and piano as an accompaniment. His recent appearance was with the Harmonia Choir, a Choir he joined as a child. Ever since the Prince helped the Harmonia Choir through a dangerous incident, he became a part of New Alberia's allies."

Big Mac takes a deep breath, then continues.

"The Musical Maestro offers his staff, healing power, and the mana of light to the battle. In other words, he's quite similar to the likes of Estelle."

Big Mac closes the bio,

"How's that for an introduction?" Big Mac asked, returning to his usual voice.

"Wow..." Sweetie blinked, "That voice was like buttered toast!"

"Oh my..." Ms M blushed, "I knew you were a part of the Pony Tones, but I never knew you had a way with voices. If you're trying to make me swoon, it's working."

"It's no biggie," Big Mac chuckled,

"By the way, why did you end up with a bowl of Eldwater from the summoning?" Sweetie asked,

"Any duplicate essence of an adventurer will turn into Eldwater." Ms M answered, "As such, the essence that got replaced is an essence that we already have."

"Ahh..." The three teens nodded,

"Say, do you have another of those tenfold vouchers?" Sweetie asked,

"It's the only one I have on me, they don't grow on trees." Ms M frowned, "At least not in this time of the year."

* * *

And that marked the end of the episode. The girls and guys pass around Sweetie's phone, wondering what Sweetie had recorded.

"It's more like a vlog in the beginning, and it only becomes a presentation when you talk about mana and those essences..." Rarity replied, "Then again, I really can't judge which is better since this video skit is not a part of your assessments anymore."

"I'll keep on experimenting," Sweetie replied, "If that's alright with you,"

"Hey Sweetie, can you please cut out the part where I accidentally lopped Flash's hair off?" Rainbow nervously requested,

"I insist you keep it!" Flash laughed, "Forgiveness without forgetting is actually a better thing than forgiving and forgetting. Of course, it's not supposed to keep a grudge, but it does prevent a friendship from making the same mistakes."

"Besides, not everyone is cool all the time," Applejack laughed, "Ah think it's better that you have yer clumsy moments! It's what we like about you!"

"Oh, that's comforting..." Rainbow grumbled,

"Ooh! Speaking of looking clumsy. Why don't you give the Vida essence a try Rainbow?" Pinkie suggested, "And you can try Nicolas' Twily!"

"Uhh..." The two girls blushed,

"I'd... rather not." Twilight declined,

"I'd be wearing someone else's skin, and that's absolutely disgusting. So hard pass!" Rainbow declared, "No offence Adagio and Rarity."

"Huh, I actually never thought of it that way." Rarity lightened up,

"Me too," Adagio agreed, "But I don't think I mind it so much anymore."

"To be honest, neither do I!" Rarity winked,

"Maybe--it's--the fact that you had to wear them--*gulp*-- to fight back those fiends you've been talking about," Fluttershy suggested while eating the half dragonfruit.

"Ms Cleo," Sunset asked, "Is it okay if you'd allow me to come here often? I'd like to learn more about Grastaea."

"I'd like to too! It too interesting to pass up such an opportunity," Twilight added,

"You are more than welcome," Cleo smiled, "But it would be nice if you do occasionally come for a cup of Honey Tea for a break. I'm happy with that too!"

"Can I join in as well?" Apple Bloom raised her hand, "Now that I've been here, I really feel like coming more now!"

"As long as it doesn't interrupt your studies now and then," Ms M laughed,

"I'm glad you've all enjoyed your time here!" Sweetie thanked, "So uh... I'd like to move onto something important... Flash?"

[Everyone turned to the teenage boy,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuQa0gwE92E)

"If it's about you deleting the part of me attempting to power up, I'm over it." Flash chuckled,

"No Flash. That's exactly what I want to talk to you about, no jokes." Sweetie stared intently,

"... I'm listening," Flash nodded,

"Do you know the reason why I cut that part out?"

"You said that humans in this day and age are unable to harness mana." Flash answered, "But in this case, what I just did disproves that."

"Flashy can use mana now!" Scootaloo nudged, "It's basically borderline magic! Cool right?"

"You told Scoots 'bout this?" Big Mac asked, "Instead of us?"

"Scootaloo is the first person I'd share my secrets to, but I haven't told Mum and Dad," Flash answered, "But since you're all here, I can tell you. After the trip to the volcano, I wanted to go back to the Halidom instead of home to settle an issue. Once that was done, Ms M and Ms Cleo said I was ready. They helped me dig deep into my heart, and unbound the lowest part of the mana circle. You know what I'm talking about right, you two?"

Adagio and Rarity nodded,

"I feel really light and fast, and I can control a spark within my body." Flash responded, "But I decided to do some 'meditation' before going back home. I've extended some limits of my strength and endurance, learn how to Force Strike with Lances and... I even got my own skill."

"Is it related to that blue speck?" Sweetie asked,

"Oh yeah," Flash winked, "But it's no longer a speck. The energy stored from sliding the lance on the ground can envelop the entire thing. Then I aim the lance at a particular target and bang. It fires a high-speed cannonball made of lightning that can pierce through even the toughest of fiends. I dub it 'Lance Cannon' and tried it out in the forest."

"Lance Cannon? Sounds... dangerous. Kudos for the name!" Rainbow gave a thumbs up.

"So you're using a lance." Sunset places a finger to her lips and spoke quietly, "It's like your pony self,"

"So which element do you belong to?" Applejack asked,

"Take a vote. Raise your hand if you think its flame," Flash instructed,

"Just tell us Flash," Sweetie frowned,

"It's light," Flash revealed.

"Called it!" Sweetie and Scootaloo yelled at the same time,

"I was leaning on light too by the way," Fluttershy added,

"Huh... I was thinking of fire," Rainbow mentioned,

"Flame," Cleo corrected,

"Same thing," Rainbow shrugged,

"But it doesn't end with Flash," Ms M spoke, "Though most of you haven't had any experience in fighting, you've also been taking in mana through all the times you've visited. Adagio? Since you've been here the longest, you should be able to use mana if you put your mind to it, instead of relying on Francesca's body."

"Huh..." Adagio stood straight,

"Big McIntosh, Sweetie Belle, you've breathed in enough mana for it to affect you. In fact, you've been protected by it recently, Sweetie Belle. Can you remember?"

"I do!" Rarity jumped up, "You could still move when Big Mac couldn't! If it was because of mana, then I know how it protected you, my dear little sister. You're attuned to water!"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo gasped,

"I-I can use mana already?" Sweetie stammered, stroking her cheek, particularly the part that burned yet fizzled out yesterday.

"As far as I can see, it's only been used as an emergency barrier for flame attacks," Ms M corrected,

"Wait... does that mean I can too?" Rarity asked,

"But of course!" Ms M turns around, "You've been in New Alberia for as long as your younger sister has! If you wish to work on it, you can easily possess another form of magic!"

"Holy hay..." Rainbow hooted, "Major revelation!"

"Two magic powers at once..." Sunset repeated, "Equestrian magic and Grastaean magic. And in the human dimension no less!"

The four teenagers look at each other. By casually visiting an old enemy trying to reform, the land of Grastaea bestowed to them the gift that all Grastaeans have. Just what are they going to do now?

Sweetie's Little Steps of a Secret Life: Part 2

**The End?**

Next chapter: A Fighter in Pain


	14. A Fighter in Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash decided to tell his parents what he and his friends were doing, as well as what he has acquired. After that, the team decided to seek out Midgardsomr in hopes to fully rebuild the Halidom and the Castle Grounds once and for all. The trip sends them to the Dornith Mountains, with Flash now made able to fight, he joins Rarity and Adagio in the fighting team, yet the newest member's first gig may be his last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song links inserted here!

Ever since the revelation, the four CHS students were spacing out when they got back home. They said not a single word as they ate save 'thank you' and 'goodnight' and continued like this next morning when they went back to school on Monday.

"You four seem to be hung up about what happened." Sunset confronted them at recess, "Why is that?"

"I'm not hung up," Flash defended, "But it will take some time getting used to. And well... Okay, I'm sort of hung up. I still haven't told mum and dad the truth about going out every weekend, let alone the mana thing."

"Same here." Sweetie raised her hand, "After giving it some thought, I still can't feel any of that water mana around me now."

"Whole lotta heavy reflecting," Big Mac answered, testing his grip, "It's one big surprise after 'nother. Castle in the mist, different human-like races that age older than we do, usin' the power of former heroes, then realisin' we're capable of usin' the same power they do."

"And what's so wrong about that?" Ms M approached, followed by Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack, "Whilst the three of you I understand, I don't see how this should come as a shock to you, Rarity."

"What do you mean?" Rarity responded,

"Pinkie has told me all about what happened when you first experienced magic. What happened with Adagio and the Dazzlings, what happened at Camp Everfree, and how you were able to make Sunset and Twilight see a brighter path by being together. If you want my opinion, I think our mana magic is far tame compared to yours." She scoffed, "'Ponying up'? And I thought humans and sylvans shapeshifting into dragons was crazy enough."

"Nuh-uh! Turning into dragons are way cooler!!!" Rainbow Dash disagreed, "Though Flutters and I do get to fly when we pony up since we also have wings!!!"

"It's not that we think it's a burden," Rarity explained, "It's just us making sure we're a bit more conscious about how we act. At least for me."

"Well, that's what Ms M and Ms Cleo are here for." Twilight jumped in, "I'm no expert in Grastaea's power, but those two surely are. In fact, it's wonderful that we have one of their famous dragons as a teacher. She's a trustworthy one. Right?"

"Yeah! And besides, magic is magic!" Pinkie jumped up and down, "If you don't want to harm anyone, I'm sure your new mana powers won't do that! You do have it in control... do you?"

The girls and guys looked to Big Mac and Rarity. The reluctant ones exchanged a few glances, then nodded with a smile.

"Alright, we'll be okay then."

"You don't have to worry about anything you two..." Ms M continued the explanation, "Flash here only just received a big amount of mana. But it was also thanks to his current fighting skills that he's now capable of fighting fiends. You need both to actually deal damage with mana. As of now, I can sense your mana to be a subtle barrier."

"Speaking about Mana," Sweetie turns to Flash, "What was it like meditating?"

"Well..." Flash pondered,

* * *

**"Wh-Whooooaaahh!"**

**For a brief moment, Flash felt Cleo's hand slip away, only to be followed by his seat. Next thing he knew was that he was falling at frightening speeds. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't in the Halidom anymore. Rather, he was in black and empty space, falling into a bottomless abyss.**

**"This is my second gift! I have asked Cleo to unbind and bring forth the power lying dormant within you. Within all Equestrians! From this point onwards, you can harness mana!!!"**

**The voice of Ms M stopped Flash in his freefall, with some invisible air holding him up. Then he was whisked sideways, then upwards, then downwards again, and then to the side. This force was throwing him in all directions without caring for gravity like a ragdoll getting pulled around by a rollercoaster. Falling sideways once again, Flash spotted a circle of light getting bigger and bigger; he's heading towards that thing at full speed. The spiky-haired boy closed his eyes as the light of the tunnel engulfed him whole.**

**When he opened his eyes, he found himself floating in the middle of yet another bottomless space. What was different was that there were so many clouds circling him, with a night sky filled with various stars shining or flying beyond that. Above him, there were countless feathers of light descending slowly, dancing as they pass through or around him, towards the vast skies below.**

**"What is this place?" Flash spoke. His voice, though quiet, echoes loudly across the vast space. "Am I tripping?"**

**"You've arrived, good. Now... can you spot a column of large floating circles?" That was Cleo's voice.**

**"Uh... Yeah! It's just a few metres below me!"**

**"Make your way towards it. Use your mind to navigate your body." Cleo instructed,**

**Giving it a test, he was amazed! To move with your mind, the more you think about what direction you want to go to, the faster you fly! Flash couldn't help but have fun now that he's got a grip.**

**"Hey, do you want to get stronger or not? Go to the circles now!"**

**"Okay..." Flash pouted and flew to his destinations. There were five large floating circles, each floating above another. The circles were black in colour, and each had crystals of different colours and shapes attached to it, each having a faint but present light glowing in its core. Between each floating ring was a statue, who also had a light glowing in its core like the crystals.**

**"What am I seeing here?"**

**"These are the mana circles." Cleo introduced, "Specifically, YOUR mana circles! Everyone in Grastaea has one deep within their heart and soul. Should anyone choose to fight using mana alongside their physical skills, this comes to play. You can say that mana can be improved and controlled by one's willpower."**

**"How does it work?"**

**"Right now, you can see that the circles are really dark and dim. That's because they are bound. Everyone new to fighting with mana starts off like that. What you want to do is unbind them, that's what I'm transmitting mana to you for. I'm going to do that now..."**

**A massive surge of light green energy burrowed through the clouds and danced around the mana circles.**

**"Now Flash, you can control the mana that just flew in. Use your mind to direct them towards the bottom-most circle."**

**"Hrah!" Without any other question, Flash grunted and focused, sending the green dancing motes straight to its target. The green lights burrow into the circle and turned it green. Flash could hear a hum from the circles, increasing in pitch. Then all of a sudden, a large shattering sound occurs, with the green circle breaking apart like glass. A much thinner circle remains from the shattering, but it looked brighter than before, and the small intricate patterns of the circle could be seen more clearly.**

**"I can tell from your expression that you've successfully unbound your first mana circle. Now, I'm going to send in another helping of mana, and I want you to fill those nodes. They're the crystals you see down there."**

**"So that's what you mean by nodes back when Rarity was meditating as Estelle. Is there a specific rule according to what type of 'node' I put it in?"**

**"The green node shaped like a ring wrapping around a heart extends your health and makes defeating you hard. The red node shaped like the blade of a sword enhances your strength and thus your power overall. The purple crown that nestles a circle and a thorn reveal a hidden ability or skill that existed when you were born. The blue-coloured book that you see every day, works either red or green in a personal and anecdotal way."**

**"Nice rhyming." Flash chuckled,**

**"Thank you. Now here comes the mana. Use it to fill the nodes."**

**"Righty-o. Three purple nodes, four green nodes, two red nodes, and the blue node which seems to fill the purpose of a red one," Flash examined, "You know what? I'll sweep the board! Ha!"**

**Flash waves a hand, and the mana splits apart and flies into each and every node and lighting each and every one of them up.**

**"Alright, you're done here. Leave the place."**

**"How?"**

**"Use your mind." Cleo sighed, "Give it some thought..."**

**"Hrrr... wooah!!!" Flash felt a big grip around his body which pulls him away from the circles and into the clouds. That's when he woke up.**

**"That was a crazy ride. If you said I was on a psychedelic trip, I'd believe you!"**

**"Mana is not a drug, Flash. You will do well to remember that," Cleo glared.**

* * *

"So is that what you felt like when you were doing your meditating?" Flash asked,

"Right down to the same atmosphere!" Rarity agreed, "Probably because both of you share the element of light!"

"When I woke up, I had really weird feelings around my body and mind, as if I've learned something new and it is burning comfortably into my senses and muscles. How should I relate to it? Like feeling the pain after anesthesia wore out, except its not pain, but 'enlightenment'."

"I get it!" Rainbow raised a hand, "I know what it feels like before and after surgery!"

"Then let's pray we never find out what it's like. Okay?" Rarity asked, "I can't imagine the pain people would go through!"

* * *

Nothing else interesting happened in school today, so everyone went back home, though Flash decided to break the ice on what happened; to the most important people in his life.

"Mum? Dad?" Flash announced over the dinner table, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Interesting. You never really discuss with us about something serious." Mr Sentry mused while munching on some lasagne.

"Hmm..." Mrs Sentry spoke, "Is it related to you going to the park every day?"

"Yes."

Silence filled the air. Mr Sentry and Mrs Sentry put down their cutlery and swallowed. Scootaloo (who was invited over) did the same but was unsure and a little afraid in the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Explain," Mr Sentry ordered in a stern tone. "We won't assume."

"The park that I go to with my new set of friends almost every weekend isn't just some ordinary get together and hang out. Within that park is a secret which only me and those friends know."

"Who are your friends?" Mr Sentry prompted. Flash took a big swig of his water and spoke.

"Honest CHS students. Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Big McIntosh,"

"Yes, I recognise their names." Mrs Sentry nodded, "I believe you are friends with Sweetie Belle aren't you Scoots?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Scootaloo nodded,

"Then do YOU know about the park's secret as well?" Mr Sentry turned his head,

"Y-Yes, sir!" Scootaloo sat up straight, shivering and shaking.

"Honey, stop pressing her! This isn't the courtroom!" Mrs Sentry gripped her husband's shoulder.

"Pardon me..." Mr Sentry coughed and adjusted his throat and tone, "When did she tell you?"

"Actually Flash told me about it two weeks ago. And Rarity told her friends too."

"Flash..." Mr Sentry crossed his arms with yet another serious look. Mrs Sentry gave a worried look again.

"Believe me, I would tell you. But,"

"What doubt do you have in us that would prevent you from telling the truth?" Mr Sentry spoke sharply,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Flash blurted out, "At least not without evidence."

"And yet you blame me for treating the house like a courtroom?" Mr Sentry raised an eyebrow, quickly changing to a jesting tone.

"So that means you've gotten evidence about this secret spot in the park?" The mum continues the questions, ignoring her husband.

"A few photos, and something else." Flash pulled out his phone, "Here..."

The parents gazed through the photos of the Halidom, Rovetelle Forest, and a long shot of Mount Adolla.

"Interesting..." Mr Sentry spoke, "Is this the volcano responsible for the earthquake a week ago?"

"Yes," Flash nodded without hesitation. "But that's not all. I'd like to present more information about this secret."

"Please do,"

"The secret place you see right now is the remnants of an era not inscribed in our history. The castle you see here contains records that define the civilisation living in that era from cultures, political systems, beliefs, and most importantly the source behind it all. This civilisation has discovered something called mana. It is defined by them as the source of all life and magic. Almost everyone is capable of storing mana in their bodies and controlling it as part of their everyday lives."

"Give a few examples,"

"Farming, the ability to use magic, and fighting. Mana can be harnessed in five different forms, which are the elements of this world. Fire, Water, Wind, Light, and Shadow. Everyone is attuned to an element, though there are people that can use mana that does not correspond to their own element."

"Sounds like a video game, if you pardon my bluntness." Mr Sentry scoffed, "But regardless, can you please tell me how you intend to claim all this history as real?"

"I present myself," Flash boldly answered,

"What!?" Mr Sentry raises his brows,

"Flashy?" Mrs Sentry got startled.

Scootaloo said nothing, but she was sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Whilst the civilisation no longer exists, the mana they harness is still here, confined within this secret area. And..."

Flash pulled himself back and stood up,

"... it turns out I can harness it too. Would you like to see?"

"Dear..." Mrs Sentry looked shaken, "You should have told us this from the beginning!"

Mr Sentry blinked, but he showed no signs of fear or worry,

"Then show us what you can do with this 'mana'." Mr Sentry accepted, "But if you break anything, you're going to pay for it."

"I won't break anything Dad. I promise." Flash nodded. He took a deep breath and held it in,

**"Haaaa... Haaaa!!!"**

* * *

On Tuesday, Flash was nowhere to be seen at school. He wasn't present at his usual spot, and he wasn't hanging out with his usual friends. To the students who ventured into New Alberia, it came as a worry.

"Scoots, is Flash feeling sick?" Sweetie approached her best friend,

"Huh? No! He's fine! I was invited to his house for dinner yesterday, and he wasn't under the weather at all! Well... except for the fact that he... you know, I think you should get your sister and Big Mac for this conversation too."

* * *

"He told his parents about Grastaea!?!?" Rarity yelled,

"Woah! Calm down Rarity!" Scootaloo pacified, "That's just who he is. Did he not tell you last week when we were doing Sweetie's project? He'd tell me and you guys first before his parents!"

"But that would lead to him being banned from going out there again. They'd even chase us down!"

"No no no! Mr and Mrs Sentry isn't like that! They're more... open about the situation, and aware of what Flash can do. And we've all seen that, right?"

The other three exchanged nervous glances and nodded,

"So..." Big Mac jumped in, "What was their judgement?"

"Just a few stern words and lectures from dad." Flash chimed in out of nowhere,

"Woah!" Sweetie, Rarity and Big Mac jumped,

"Can you not appear out of nowhere?" Sweetie snapped, "And where in Equestria have you been this morning?"

"Clinic. I was feeling a little under the weather when I woke up, so mum whisked me there for a quick check-up. It was just exhaustion and a little overworked. So they prescribed me a small tonic to take after every meal, which I did after a quick breakfast. Sad to say, it was not serious for me to be taken out of school for today, so I came back during recess. I bumped into Applebloom, and she told me you were looking for me."

"Okay," Sweetie shrugged,

"But you got to admit, Mum seemed awfully calm and easy-going about all this."

"Mrs Sentry's always calm and easy-going if it's around you, Mr Sentry, and my mum and dad!" Scootaloo argued,

"Still, for her to say that it's really similar to 'Chi', you'd think she'd be a little worried!" Flash laughed,

"... What?" Big Mac, Sweetie and Rarity looked astonished,

"Flash showed them the same thing he did to us regarding mana." Scootaloo explained, "And the first thing Mrs Sentry did was look relieved. Scratch that, she looked really excited. She said, 'Wow! It's just like what I do in my Tai Chi classes regarding Chi. But this one exists!'"

Big Mac, Rarity and Sweetie Belle released a suppressed laugh.

"I think your mom's more simple-minded than easy-going Flash," Sweetie smirked,

"Take that back," Flash and Scootaloo rebuked, giving her a vengeful stare.

"W-Woah!!!" Sweetie held out her hands in defence, "It's a joke! It's a joke!"

"Sorry," Flash shook it off, "I'll just say my mum looks out for everyone and trusts them so. End of story. But yeah, Dad's completely fine with what I got, and he believes me too. His stern word for me was to keep a tight cap on my mana. If I can't I have to make it so."

"Wow. Your parents sound pretty strict yet calm about this. I know our mum would lose her mind and panic!" Rarity complimented,

"That being said, I never told them about Cleo or Ms M. Or the fact that we're doing actual fighting over there too."

"Ah... speakin' bout Ms M. She came to me after class, told us to meet in the Halidom after school. Something important."

"Sure! We can head there!" Flash smiled,

"Hmm..." Sweetie took a gander at Flash. Something about his behaviour today bothers her but she doesn't know what.

"Sweetie Belle, why are you looking at Flash?" Scootaloo noticed,

"Do you find it odd that he's being a bit cheerful after going to the doctor's?" Sweetie asked,

"No, not really. Why are you worried?"

"Well... yeah,"

"Never thought you'd be interested in an everyday bloke like him."

"Everyday or not, he's an important companion over in Grastaea." Sweetie firmly reasoned,

"I'm kidding!" Scootaloo chuckled, "Wow, and I thought you'd be the one to make jokes on him!"

* * *

"Good afternoon students," Ms M, with her half-dragon outfit on, greeted.

"So, what's important?" Flash asked as they sat around the unlit fire.

"I have found Midgardsomr," She announced, "He's staying in the Dornith mountains for the week."

"Nice!" Sweetie punched the air, "If we find him, we find the Smithwyrms. That means castle construction will be easy! We no longer have to do the work!"

"Yes, and the Smithwyrms still take rupies instead of Equestrian currency, so payment costs are all covered." Cleo added, "Unless you still want to keep doing work and me paying you, finding and convincing him to come back seems like the more practical choice."

"The Windwyrm will be more convinced if humans or sylvans were to seek his aid, rather than another dragon. So all of you should come with!" Ms M added,

"Dornith Mountains. Is that the massive mountain range south-west of here, reaching up the clouds?" Rarity asked,

"Yes, and I will tell you this. The highest of the mountains is the Lightwyrm's roost. As such, there is an abundance of mana which helps keeps people like us alive when we would not survive."

"So we won't have any breathing problems at high altitudes!" Big Mac figured,

"Correct." Cleo nodded, "But you'd run out before you'll even get there. It will be a tremendous hike."

"Aw man..." The students groaned,

"Have you been there, Adagio?" Sweetie asked,

"Never... the only areas I've frequently been in the forest and the lake. I didn't go to the volcano because you already know, and the Mountain is too far away and high up to climb. Cleo has a lack of stamina too so we're mutually against going there."

"I didn't have to scale so high above the mountain to repel any Imperial attacks. The only time I did scale the summit was to find the Lightwyrm, and we were in a bit of a rush. Now that we have all the time, I'm more than willing to go." Cleo clarified,

"How about Friday after school this time? Earlier the better!" Rarity scheduled. "We go back home, outfit ourselves with the right gear, and head off!"

"Sounds like a plan," Big Mac agreed,

"Let's do it!" Flash also punched the air,

"Remember to bring your weapons alongside important supplies. Even though there's a small village up there for rest, it's the only one that hasn't been warded. Fiends will be present." Cleo instructed,

"Speaking of, your halberd is kept nice and warm Flash." Ms M informed, "I think we should keep any weapon we find here. It'd be too suspicious if you're carrying around a lance or axe in Canterlot!"

"Thanks, Ms M. Which reminds me, would you and Ms Cleo be interested in having dinner with me and my family?" Flash invited,

"That's surprising. Why's that?" Cleo asked with a puzzled look.

"I trust my parents a lot, so I told them about this place. I never told them about you or Ms M's secret, however."

"Is that so? That's fine. But I still don't see why you'd go out of the way to invite me."

"Because why not? I think you could get used to a lot more people than just us and the people you deliver veggies to," Flash replied, "They love hosting for guests, and they'd be thrilled to meet you too!"

"Is that so?" Cleo's eyes widened, then she gave a smile. "Well when you put it that way, it sounds lovely! I'll think about it."

"Wow, I never knew Flash had balls," Adagio whistled, "He'd drag his parents into this? Over dinner no less?"

"I feel something bad is going to come through all this..." Sweetie gulped,

* * *

To convince the parents, the CHS students mentioned that they are going on a 'bushwalk' in the Mayleaf Trail within the park after school on Friday, most likely returning for dinner. For Mr and Mrs Belle, Rarity and Sweetie's parents, they found it a bit odd to see their neat and clean eldest daughter partake in an activity where she's bound to sweat and get dirty.

"It doesn't hurt to try something for the first time! Besides, we went to Camp Everfree. I mean I did." Rarity reminded,

"Well... I guess you're right." Mrs Belle chuckled, "Sorry for being forgetful,"

"In any case, if you need some help with getting gear ready, don't hesitate to let us know!" Mr Belle suggested,

"And make sure you've got any of your work or assessments in due time!" Mrs Belle added,

"No worries!"

* * *

"A bushwalk? Funny that the first time you'd do it is with your friends, and not dad and I." Mrs Sentry listened,

"I promise to get my homework done, no worries."

"Hmm... between you and me, is this 'bushwalk' involving this secret garden of yours?"

"I told you mum," Flash rolled his eyes, "It's not a garden, it's a nation."

"All the more to tell the truth!" Mrs Sentry looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, "Why don't you tell me specifically?"

"Okay..." Flash sighed, "There's a mountain in the secret nation. My friends and I are going to be hiking up. There won't be any phone reception up the mountain, but there is on the ground. I'll text you before climbing up."

"Sounds wonderful, let me help you pack your gear then. And if you find any trouble, use that special mana of yours to protect yourself and others, promise?"

"I promise mom!" Flash promised, gripping his mom's pinky finger with his own.

* * *

"A bushwalk eh?" Big McIntosh's Grandmother, Granny Smith, repeated, "Sounds right up yer lane! Just remember ta stay safe, ya hear?"

"Will do Granny." Big Mac smiled as he walked out of the living room and towards his own,

"Hey," Two girls of different ages waited for him there,

"Applejack, Applebloom. Ya thought of knockin'?" Big Mac scratched his head,

"Excuse me if Ah forget ma manners when you make baloney 'bout yer situation." Applejack spoke sarcastically, "Bushwalkin'? More like doin' somethin' big in the other world!"

"Oh. Lemme guess... Sweetie Belle?"

"Scoots too," Applebloom added, "Ah overheard 'er talkin' about hikin' sticks and insect spray with her one-sided brother."

"No worries. I ain't gettin' into any fights. That's Rarity, Dagio, Ms M, Ms Cleo, and now Flash's job."

"Yeah well, Ah don't feel any better when our respective best friends n' big brother goes into trouble without us," Applejack explained,

"Then, by all means, come if you want." Big Mac offered, "Ah got a debt to pay. Adagio and Ms Cleo saved the four of us and even invited us to their home. Now their home's very much run down since they're the only two livin' in it, so ah personally promised to fix their castle, aside from helpin' reform 'Dadgio. What we're seekin' up the mount is a Dragon that can call a few other dragons that can fix everythin' lickety-split."

"But that mountain is littered with those nasty critters... fiends?"

"If anyone gets injured, we have two healers in Cleo and Rarity. Heck, Ah can be a third too!"

"Now that's too many healers. Ah know mah video game logic; ya need a hard hitter. Any sword users?" Apple Bloom asked,

"'Dagio uses daggers, and Flash uses a lance as you know. Balances healing and damage, no?"

"Hmm... y'all good to go then!" Applebloom smiled,

"Don't 'y'all good to go' him!" Applejack warned, "This ain't a video game, it's reality!"

"Listen, ah promise to take good care of mahself, and Ah ain't alone in this."

"Ah guess so partner." Applejack elbowed him gently, "Ah don't particularly care what happens to Flash or Adagio, but you better keep an eye on Rarity and Sweetie, okay?"

"Okay sis," Big Mac promised,

* * *

And finally, the day had come. The four students prepared their clothes, their packs, and everything else. With a subtle nod from each, the four students made for their homes to pick up their tools and meet at the park. But just as Flash could leave the grounds, a girl stood in his tracks.

"Scoots! Judging by your face, Sweetie must have told you about the trip up the mountains."

"I've known you since we were primary school kids, that something like this is a Sunday drive. I'm worried about something else."

"That's very sweet of you Scoots. What's it about?"

"Flash, have you told them about how... 'serious' you can get?"

"I made a small joke about that ever since the picnic. Why's that?"

"You and I know that is no joke, and that you want to hide it for good reason. Otherwise, you'd scare them away from you."

"Okay then, my best buddy, how about you do something for me? If anything goes wrong to me it's up to you, to tell the truth about me to the four. Okay?"

"Sure thing. I'd do it even without your permission,"

"That's rude," Flash smiled,

"Sweetie's my best friend," Scootaloo gave a playful smirk, "And even if I kept my mouth shut, she'd pry it open if it regards you. Probably try to pry yours open too."

"Really? And why would she do that?"

"She's very interested in you ever since the picnic. She wanted to know a lot about the relationship between you and I. It's as if... she likes you!"

Flash ceased smiling.

"So you have been paying attention. That reaction doesn't belong to a dense guy." Scootaloo caught on,

"I'll make sure she'll be in safe hands. I'll make sure everyone is," Flash sighed,

"I know you will," Scootaloo reached on her tiptoes to pat his shoulders, "But in the case you get serious, let them know how it happens and why."

* * *

[With everyone saying their goodbyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KcftAw3ecc&t) and see yous to their friends and family, the group departed for the Halidom, and with Adagio, Cleo and Ms M in tow, their journey to find Midgardsomr began. Their destination was Mount Dornith, who's pinnacle reached up to the clouds and perhaps just piercing through. Alongside many lesser (but just as tall) mountains, the entire range was given the same name as its highest - The Dornith mountains. Travelling south-west from the Halidom, the group waded through the windy forests for about ten to fifteen minutes before they start to see the number of green lush trees decreasing bit by bit.

"Welp, no more trees," Adagio pointed out, "Looks like we've reached the border."

Replacing the green atmosphere was a yellow-ish orange landscape of rocks and elevated plateaus, save for one wide valley path sandwiched between them. From soft dirt to solid rock underneath their feet, their senses pick up many changes - The humid temperature, the dust upon the winds, and as expected and feared, the ever slight incline of the road.

["Welcome to Kleifheim, the city situated in the Dornith Foothills."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azyl6Q2H5UY&t) Cleo waved her hands at a giant ghost city. Most of the buildings were as tall as Canterlot High School and Canterlot Mall, but was inhabited with dust, rubble, and torn up fabric stuck within the walls. On the outskirts of the broken city, there were the traces of tents firmly pitched outside, if not for yet more fabric torn up and worn out tent pegs.

"Goddess! This blows!" Sweetie dragged her aching feet along, "Out of every place we travelled to, this journey is the worst!"

"I shouldn't have consumed half my water supply," Rarity heaved her body, her inner clothes all covered in sweat, "I thought we'd be halfway!"

"To be honest, Ah've never trekked across the country desert," Big Mac panted while wiping his slippery forehead.

"It's clear..." Flash got on his knees, "I am still unfit for the outdoor world,"

"Oh finally, you actually show a sense of regret and anguish like every other normal human should," Adagio spoke as she was wobbling all around, "All that cheerful energy is gone,"

"Callin' the kettle black there, Ma'am pot." Big Mac panted, "Unless sirens suffer from fatigue too,"

"If the sirens in your world are related to dragons, then I assure you that you wouldn't run out of energy," Ms M responded, completely cool and joyful, "That being said, I don't blame the state you are in. Not even Rainbow Dash or CHS' high-endurance athletes would come here without taking a knee."

"The consider yourselves lucky." Cleo exhaled, "There is a running source of water despite the city's deserted state. Fresh, I assure you. I believe Mym knows where it is,"

"Oh, bless you!" Rarity exhaled in joy,

"Remember, this city isn't warded." Cleo reminded, "So someone must accompany you to fight off fiends,"

"As teachers supervise students, I shall do that." Ms M volunteered, "Follow me Rarity, and anyone else who wants to need to refill,"

"We all should go," Flash suggested, "We can explore on our way there,"

"Fair enough," Big Mac agreed, "Better safe than sorry,"

As Flash suggested, the five teens took the opportunity to observe the history and scenery of this sizable city in the mountains while making their way towards the water source. It was almost a quarter the size of Canterlot, with the architecture looking to resemble various desert cities they saw in pictures of the Middle East, combined with some structures that resembled aqueducts from ancient history. The group could notice that buildings with towers used to be painted with various colour of red, blue or green. Buntings were tied from window to window or spire to spire, still hanging with torn or discoloured triangular flags. Big Mac was amazed that a civilisation like this has stood long enough for its beauty to be observed by him. It was as if this place took inspiration from various countries in Europe and not just the Middle East.

"Here we are,"

Cleo pointed at a small area on the aqueduct walls. The source of running water they were looking for was from a sizable fountain gushing out into a stone basin.

"Wow!" Rarity quickly refilled her water bottle, "This is perfect! Just by looking at the basin, the water here definitely looks fresh!"

"Times when I was able to meet with Midgardsomr, I come around here to drink every now and then. It's well taken care of if you ask me! And yes, there's nothing contaminated about this place,"

"Don't mind if Ah do!" Big Mac took his turn,

"My turn," Flash raised his hand, "I'm going to-"

***Shuffle***

"What was that!?" Everyone spun around with their weapons drawn (at least those who had them). The group scans their surroundings. No silhouette, no out of place shadow, nothing but the dust skittering on the rocky terrain.

"A reminder," Cleo warned, "Adagio, Rarity, you'd better suit up."

"Right," The girls made a beeline for Sweetie Belle and pulled out the set clothing of their respective adventurers.

"Wait..." Rarity paused, "If we're going to change clothes, what was the point of gearing up in the first place?"

"Oh dear, that must have slipped my mind." Ms M pondered,

"We could have changed earlier on, and leave our hiking gear in the Halidom!" Rarity realised, "Oh, what was the point anyway!"

"Complain later, change now!" Adagio snapped,

"Oh fine!" Rarity grumbled, "But seriously, this transformation is very inconvenient! If it were to change our bodies, the clothes should also change too!"

"For once, I agree," Sweetie added, "I can't believe I have to carry your clothes."

"Well you coulda' asked me to pack or tote some of the clothes." Big Mac responded,

"Funny..." Sweetie frowned, "Normally Flash would call us out for complaining with another annoying piece of logic..."

"Oh, he ain't convinced that the sound wasn't a piddlin' matter so he's gonna check it out,"

A chill ran down Sweetie's spine,

"He'd better not be alone,"

"He is," Big Mac answered, "But don't worry. If he sees those varmints, he'll skedaddle back to us."

"Well, I don't like him tempting fate!" Sweetie responded,

"Now he'll probably laugh at that," Big Mac assured,

* * *

[Flash stepped around the city](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6L0aTrh3ylI&list=PLhZj1m9Pc9iy5qBpWPzQC-laydRuJf9zy), silently prowling the empty bazaar. With his new powers and a neat weapon, he was confident that he could take on any fiend. But he did promise, he'd return at the sight of fiends.

"Alright Flash... keep focused." He told himself, "If the enemy is hidden from view, he's not hidden from sound,"

He closed his eyes and focused. With his sight fading to black, all he hears is the silence of the once-thriving city only with the high winds blowing faintly. Though it may seem as he's putting himself into danger, his tough training had allowed him to move away from fully relying on sight, and to work up his reliance on sound and his other senses. And just as he hears that shuffle once again,

"Hey!" Flash pointed his spear at an abandoned stall,

"Eep!"

"I heard that..." Flash marched forward, "Are you a friend or a fiend?"

No response,

"You better say something," Flash got closer, "Or else I'm going to strike!"

"No!" A girl hopped out from behind, holding her arms out in defence,

"What the!?" Flash lowered his lance, "Who are-"

The girl turned tail and ran off before he could even finish.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not going to-" Giving pursuit, the blue-haired teen stopped in his tracks as he lays his eyes on the most tremendous sight.

* * *

"Guys!" Flash backtracked to the fountain, "I've found something you want to see!"

"Told ya," Big Mac chuckled, "He came back for us!"

Sweetie rolled her eyes,

"What is it?" The Francesca-fied Adagio inquired, "For you to just run off like that... are you becoming an idiot again?"

"Two things," Flash ignored the dazzling merchant, holding up his fingers, "I think I found the path to the big Dornith mountain, and let me tell you... what a sight!"

"And the second?" The Estelle-ified Rarity prompted,

"That sound from before, it's a human girl."

The group went dumbfounded,

"I beg your pardon. What?" Estelle asked again,

"A girl... She had short white hair with her ends dyed purple. She was wearing a white shirt with long purple sleeves. She had long pants on... and judging by its design, way unsuited to an environment like this."

"That's rather overly specific... are you sure you're not pulling our leg here?" Ms M raised an eyebrow,

"No, I... ugh, never mind. Let me just show you where we're going to next." Flash grumbled,

* * *

"What in Tarnation!?"

"You're kidding me!"

"Forget it, I'm not climbing that!"

"... That's it, I'll be ruined!"

Upon an elevated veranda, Big McIntosh, Sweetie Belle, Francesca and Estelle dropped their jaws at the colossal mountain, sharp and jagged, tall and intimidating. What's worse, not only was it piercing through the clouds but a storm most ominous and unnatural circles up and down its body like a snake. It was as if they were looking at a terrifying image of a Heavenly Kingdom, yet it was 'kind' enough to allow anyone passage via its steep and naturally terraformed path. Though there were some traces of wooden bridges to connect any isolated cliffs and mountains.

"My feet will be covered in blisters after this!" Estelle protested, "Surely we can fly to the top!?"

"Good idea! But I refuse," Ms M icily responded, "Students need their daily exercise!"

"This is too much of an exercise!!! Not even Rainbow or the Wonderbolts would do something like this!!!"

"I guess we know the guy who will die first in the zombie apocalypse team." Flash chuckled,

"I can complain however much I want, Flash Sentry! I do not want to hear your quips!"

"I rest my case," Flash laughed, "But any case, the sun's still in the sky. We can take our sweet time to go to the Windwyrm's vacation spot,"

"Mids' vacation spot is on the summit," Mym pointed, "To get there, we'll go through a long system of natural and man-made bridges called the Dornith Crossing, then climb up the Sandscald Cliffs. After that, it's one short but steep path."

"We have to go rock climbing too!?!?" Estelle bellowed,

"If there was, I would have told you, and I'd be willing to fly you." Ms M calmly spoke, "But no. There's a spiral path ascendable for humans, but you may need to lift your legs and... require two people for certain steps."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!!!" Flash encouraged,

"Why are you so energetic?" Francesca grumbled,

"Of course. Flash is attuned to light, the same as this region. It must have strengthened his natural recovery." Cleo answered,

"Great. That answer couldn't be more infuriating."

* * *

[The team's journey to the summit begins.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azyl6Q2H5UY&list=PLhZj1m9Pc9iy5qBpWPzQC-laydRuJf9zy) They walked upon the paths of rock, held up high by uneroded and unworn stone foundations. They carefully tiptoed across the typical wooden bridges against the breezy wind. The atmosphere around them felt awfully familiar.

"This is like Mount Adolla all over again," Big Mac shared, "'Cept that it ain't lava underneath us... just a bottomless chasm."

"Not helping Mac!" Estelle retorted,

"This path seems much steeper than the valley path we crossed back there," Flash analysed, "As I said, take your time here."

"Okay!" Francesca plopped down cross-legged and pulled out her water bottle, while the others went to find something to sit on. Sweetie was the only one left standing, and something was on her mind.

"Hey Flash? Can I ask you something?" She asked,

"Yeah!"

"Did Scootaloo say anything about you watching over me and the others?"

"No."

"What? She definitely would have told you to do that!"

"Haha, she said MORE than that. But mum's the word." Flash laughed,

"I don't know that idiom," Sweetie replied,

"It's a secret." Flash answered, "But regardless, you can count on me to watch your backs!"

"You're a good guy Flash. Strong too. You were a fool ever since we stepped foot in Grastaea, getting yourself recklessly injured by something you don't know." Sweetie smiled, "But now, you're a different person with new strength, and you've proven that you are good with lances. It's... really nice that I can see you change with my own eyes, and I also believe that you can beat that same enemy."

"Oh Goddess, Scoots was right!" Flash whispered to himself,

"What was that?" Sweetie Belle picked up,

"N-Nothing!" Flash looked back with a smile,

"So I want you to be careful. I don't want you repeating that reckless action!"

"I understand, Sweetie. I promise you, I won't let a fiend touch you. Or at least, they'll have to go through me first."

"Thanks, Flash." Sweetie beamed,

"But relax! We haven't even bumped into a single fiend back at Kleifheim. I say we take our chances and get moving!"

Fifteen globes of dark light burst all around the resting party, leaving behind a group of fiends of different types.

"I was about to say don't tempt fate alongside your bravado. Looks like they beat me to the punch," Sweetie patted the teen's shoulder with a disappointed look, "Good work Flash. No hard feelings."

Flash drew the Strong Halberd without a word, with Cleo, Estelle and Adagio did the same with their weapons. The team observed their adversaries, there were five slimes and four goblins hopping and advancing without any shred of organisation, all attuned with light. They turned to the other six fiends, new and unfamiliar in everything.

"Three oversized rats, two mad-looking bulls... and a lizard on two legs wielding a sword and shield." Francesca observed, "They're nothing,"

Taking offence, the rats leapt towards them and swung their abnormally sharp claws.

"Argh!" Flash got slashed in the middle of his chest,

"Yeow!" Estelle got nicked on her lower leg,

"Why you-" Francesca got sliced on her upper chest... which left a wobbling sensation. Infuriated, she lunges her dagger forward at the rat and misses. The rat swiftly leaps back to where it first appeared, hissing and chattering with its four sharp teeth.

"They move and evade fast. Hit and run is their tactic." Cleo advised, "The best way to take them down is to chase them down and hit just as fast. You're suited for the job Francesca,"

"Duly noted," Francesca saluted,

"That being said, you can also get their attention and have someone strike their blind spot,"

"Now that is my style!" Francesca gave a toothed grin, "Hey, idiot! I want you to distract these fiendish rodents!"

Flash couldn't respond. He was busy staring down the shock rat that attacked him.

"That's the same place where I bled..." Flash fumed, "You asked for it!"

The shock rat leapt forward with his claw up once again. Flash bravely held this lance in defence. With a loud clashing sound, the Shock rat's nails were hooked by the pole and unable to complete its attack.

"Third time's an omen pal," Flash shook his head. Immediately, Francesca dashed to the rat's side and repeatedly stabbed the fiend all over until it collapsed into dust.

"Thanks. You actually did what you're told," Francesca lightly nudged Flash's arm, "Think you can do the same for the rest?"

"Seems they've got it handled," Estelle asked, "How about we take care of the easy enemies?"

"Very well, let's be quick about this. Up close" Cleo nodded.

They turn to the Spark slimes and Lustrous goblins and marched forward, firing their magic with deadly accuracy. It took Estelle about five to six orbs to take one out, but a single shot from Cleo's staff.

"Of course!" Estelle laughed as they defeated a slime each, "Shadow beats light!"

"It may be far from home, but the mountains are where my offensive power excels!" Cleo laughed back,

"Ah, but it's also where your defensive power diminishes!"

"True..."

"Are you two ladies done?" Ms M asked,

"Oh. Uhh..." The two ladies paused,

"That's okay. May I have a go at them?" Flames ignited on her hands,

"Ooh!" Estelle looked intrigued, "Sure! Have fun, Ms M!"

"I will!!!" Mym roared and charged forward at the three slimes. _"Dragon Claw!"_ She chanted,

The flames on her left hand... no... her ENTIRE hand, shifted into a giant dragon's claw caked in flames. With a terrifying swish of her claw, the Spark slimes were reduced into melting droplets and pot fragments.

"Oh. My. Goddess. I could feel that force..." Estelle's jaws dropped, "Terrifying, yet... a blazing extravagance!"

"I'm honoured, darling!" Mym overheard, "Hey scrappers! Are any of your skills prepared?"

"Yes!" Came Flash and Francesca's response, while chasing down the frisky Shock rats.

"Good..." Mym smiled, grabbing the four Lustrous Goblins with both her claws and throwing them into the air. Before they touched the ground, she revealed her dragon tail within her dress and batted the fiends towards the two.

"Wallop all the goblins and rats in one blow!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Francesca growled, _"Peregrine Blade!"_

Enchanted by mana, the dagger flew like the falcon, intercepting both the goblin and rat groups and piercing them through.

"Go, idiot!" Francesca caught her dagger,

"Hrah!" Flash took a deep breath and slid the spearhead on the rocky ground. It turned blue, crackling with electrical energy. Tightening his grip, the boy aimed his charged lance at the staggered fiends,

 _"Lance Cannon!"_ He chanted at the top of his lungs; the chant to fire that lance. The blue energy launched off with a bang, as loud and fast as a cannon. The electric cannonball, its physical force and magical energy combined, bowled into the horde and vaporised every single trace of the fiends it enveloped.

"Aww yeah!!!" Flash raised his lance to the air, "I have the power! I! Am! awesome!" The joy he felt was indescribable. What he did rivals even the pony magic Rarity has!!!

"A solid stance," Cleo judged with a smile, "Exceptional,"

"An A+ on power and skill execution!" Mym graded, "Brilliant!"

"For first impressions... I can appreciate it," Francesca shrugged,

A small blush appeared on Sweetie's face. To see a classmate of his train hard and follow instructions in a humbling and embarrassing way. Now she was certain that all the training has paid off. It was extremely admirable too! Estelle was about to say a compliment but was interrupted by the rumbling sensation underneath their feet.

"Right, the bulls." Estelle remembered, "Hey Cleo. How do we take care of those fiend types?"

"We classify them as bison. As for how, well... would you stand in the way of a charging bull in your world? Oh and, they may also swing their tails and rumps as weapons too."

"Ah, very well. You heard Ms Cleo!"

The two Bearded Bisons were on a mad rampage against their targets, kicking up an unruly amount of dust and smoke. Mym, like the fearless dragon she is, unleashed her Dragon Claws once again. This time, she held out her claws and caught the bison without being pushed back. Even fiends followed the law of forces, and within its unholy body, something snapped.

"Oh, I'm not done with you!" Mym closes her talons around the bison and repeatedly slams it on the ground. Sometimes swinging it overhead before slamming it down. After ten times, she lifted the bison to the sky,

"Today's lunch and dinner is fiend beef; roasted by... The _Flames of Passion_!"

With a huff, the Crimson Teacher spat a beam of purple-pinkish fire. It did not linger, and the speed was quick and instantaneous that it looked like she was breathing a laser.

"Oops..." Mym dropped a heap of ashes onto the ground, "I overdid it, again. I'll never be a good cook let alone a good partner!"

The second Bearded Bison charged towards the party of four. Flash bravely confronted it by attracting its attention and dodging his charges and body checks. As he does so, Cleo and Estelle focused their relentless attacks on it. Sometimes, Flash was able to nick or pierce a little of the fiend's neck, weakening its lethal power.

"On the shoulders!" Flash commanded. From the side, Francesca pounced on the bison and began stabbing its shoulders, swapping at every side when possible. Enraged, the Bison unleashed its hidden fury and tossed the merchant off its back.

"Gotcha!" Big Mac caught Francesca safely in his arms, holding her like a princess.

"Eh heh heh..." Big Mac chuckled at the dumbfounded merchant,

"Thanks. Now put me down already..." Francesca instructed.

"Phew..." Big Mac spoke to himself after seeing the merchant dust herself off, "Not gonna lie, those legs were... fit as a fiddle!"

"Alright! Release the beams!" Flash signalled. The two staff wielders fired their force strike, piercing the leg muscles in both the front and the back. The bison was now immobilised, and all it took for Flash was to knock its head low and drive the spear through the shoulder blades. The bison went limp and lifeless in an instant.

Pulling out the halberd, Flash twirled his body and lance, dancing to some imaginary Caballoespañan music ringing in his head.

"Olé!" Sweetie Belle and Big Mac exclaimed as Flash struck the final pose, as the bison disintegrates behind him.

"Now we just have one enemy left..." Flash turned around, "The Lizardman!"

Without any emotional movement, the lizard turned around and fled,

"Hey! Get back here!" Flash gave chase until the voices of Sweetie and Scootaloo popped into his mind.

"On second thoughts," Flash slowed down, "Let's advance as a team!"

* * *

The Tawny Lizardman scampered up the crossing, nearing the Sandscale cliffs. It thought for a moment that he would lose its pursuers but was proven wrong when he turned back. The seven human-like figures did not fall behind, running as fast as the bison.

"You're cornered," Estelle warned, "Unless you promise to leave us be, we have no choice but to defeat you,"

The lizardman hissed at his pursuers and arms himself,

"You have chosen poorly," Flash chanted, readying his halberd,

"Flash..." Sweetie warned,

"Fire at will!" Francesca commanded.

Estelle and Cleo launched a slow barrage of orbs at the fiend. It just raised its shield in defence,

"Hang on..." Flash observed.

The bolts made a direct hit, but the Tawny lizardman was unaffected, adamantly holding up his shield. Confused, Estelle threw one orb, and that's when everyone saw it touch a blue dome composed of hexagons and fizzle out.

"Cleo, you never told the kids that this fiend's shield wasn't for show." Ms M looked disappointed,

"Well pardon me if I'm unable to educate the kids on all the fiends beforehand. Besides, you and I know that fiends appear randomly in every sense of the word." Cleo groaned,

"So he can block projectiles. I will remember that." Flash answered, "Can it be broken?"

"Yes. With 'force'."

"Is that so? Then I've got the force right here!" Estelle smiled as the Loving Hand began to glow. The preacher charged forward, her staff raised high.

"Wait! I actually meant a force strike!" Cleo warned. The preacher wasn't able to listen and leapt high into the air,

"Witness THE LOVELESS HAND!"

Estelle drives the hand down, colliding with the hexagonal dome and pushing it and the fiend into the ground.

"What?" Estelle leapt back, "But how!?"

"When Cleo said 'force', she meant the Force Strike," Flash explained,

"You could have told me the actual attack instead of leaving it vague!" Estelle blasted, "Now I have expended my most powerful attack for nothing!"

The lizardman, still with his dome-creating shield raised, hopped out of the crater made by the Loving Hand and marched forward.

"Leave it to me!" Flash bent his legs and pulled his lance back. With one loud grunt, the student lunged forward with his lance and pierced through the dome, cleaving the shield with the axe-part of the spearhead, and straight into the lizard's chest. Flash drove him past the crater, then shoved it off his halberd, pushing him back into it.

"Careful Flash! You're fighting right next to the edge of the cliff!" Ms M warned,

"Got it!" Flash acknowledged.

Black liquid oozed out of the fiend's wound, evaporating before it even stained the rocks. The lizard looked at his assailant and made a frightening combination of hisses, clicks and squeals. It sharply swung one of its legs up and forward, kicking a cloud of dust, pebbles, and rocks into the teenagers face.

"Argh!" Flash reels back, his eyes closed in pain.

"Flash!" Everyone yelled.

The fiend did not let this opportunity go to waste. The lizardman hopped out of the crater and charged for him, sword at the ready.

"Flash! Be careful! He's going to get you!" Sweetie yelled, but it was too late. Flash was unable to hear the girl's warnings as the fiend stepped into range and aimed for Flash's neck.

But in the blink of an eye, Flash blocked the slash with a quick flick of his lance. With his eyes closed, he lowered his body and tripped up the lizardman's legs. Once the fiend's body touched the ground, Flash ran the spearhead at the source of the sound. The lizardman was impaled once again, and this time for good.

"Ooh..." Flash dusted off his eyes as the final fiend disintegrated.

"Flash! You made it!" Sweetie, Estelle, Big Mac, Cleo and Ms M cheered, "That was a close call!"

"Yeah..." Flash looked back with a big sigh of relief, "That was a close call."

And with one foot towards them, the crater in front of him cracked in half. The faces of relief turned into faces of horror as both sides looked at each other for one last time before the ground fell apart, sending Flash into the chasm.

"Flash!!!" Estelle exclaimed,

"Flash Sentry!!!" Sweetie's voice exploded into fear. She ran over to the edge. All she could see was the outline of the boy when he fell through the clouds, which was soon covered up.

"Out of the way! I'm going down!" Mym roared, already transformed into her true form. The Flamewyrm jumped off the crossing and dive-bombed into the cloudly chasm below.

"But... how... how?" Sweetie told herself, "How can the ground crumble?"

Then it hit her. She looked at the crater, now cut in half. The ground was originally stable, but slamming the lizardman with his shield onto the ground was like hammering a nail with such force that its shock waves affected even its surroundings. Sweetie turned to her older sister who was also pale and shaking all over. It seems she too knew how it happened.

"No... Flash... I... Don't tell me I set this up... I... I..."

"Stop!" Big Mac and Francesca grabbed the preacher and shook her, "It's not your fault, it was an accident!" They spoke in unison,

"But... in this case..."

"It's going to be okay," Cleo assured, holding the preacher's hands, "Everything will be fine. Mym's going to save him, and we can heal him quickly..."

In response, Brunhilda emerged from the chasm, her wings flapping with strict balance.

"Ms M!" Sweetie looked back, "Did... you..."

The Flamewyrm's arms and claws were empty,

"Is... he...?" Sweetie looked up to her face,

The Flamewyrm closed her eyes, her jaws and mouth etched upward. A large tear trickled down her eye as the dragon shook her head.

Sweetie clasped her mouth. She too began to cry.

"I'm sorry... I cannot find a single trace of him." Brunhilda declared,

"Oh, Goddess..." Sweetie broke down, "Scootaloo... Mr and Mrs Sentry... everyone... Flash... I'm so sorry..."

"S-Sweetie Belle?" Francesca reached out,

"I'M SORRY!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Next Chapter: ~~A Fighter in Death~~???


	15. A Fool in Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash was rescued from death, and now he was adamant on finding his saviour to say thank you. But his saviour was found brutally beaten by a horde of tough fiends. The others then remember the story about Flash told by Scootaloo and Flash's parents for it addresses the behaviour he takes as he marches against the fiends to defend the little saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has music links in it! You know the drill!!!
> 
> Oh, but despite being cross-posted, I'm actually going to refrain from posting the fanart... that's going to happen at the end of the next Sweetie Belle's steps of life!

["Ooh... my head..."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8HOI0byu0s) Flash sat on the ground, "What happened? Oh yeah, that's right... I was falling... then I must have hit my head... that probably explains why I'm here..."

Flash looked around. There was nothing but darkness as far and as close as he could see. He couldn't even see his arms, hands, or legs. Only feel them.

"There's no chance I'd ever survive falling from a mountain." Flash stood up, "Guess I'm dead. Except..."

He touched his face; it wasn't red or uncomfortable.

He blinked; no tears poured out.

"... I don't feel so sad or scared about it."

His lips curved into a smile,

"That's funny... lots of people would cower and be afraid or at least cry about leaving those they care about... And I certainly do have people I care about. Maybe because I've lived following the Goddess' love and example? That I won't be afraid of what's to come at my time's end? I guess that's why people would consider religious humans, not 'human'."

He burst out laughing,

"What am I talking about? I sound like a complete looney just contemplating and talking to myself! Goddess, I feel like such a wreck! I'm dying, I'm not sad or afraid about it, I'm trying to figure out why, and now I'm contemplating human thinking and philosophy and religion! Look like I've learned something new. No matter what you believe after death, you're never resting in peace!!! Hahahaha!"

Then he felt his entire body crack, with pain blaring everywhere around his body.

"Owowowow..." Flash yelped, "Okay, okay... I got it... I'd better start figuring out which unknown realm I'm in before I really lose it... Eh?"

His leg and ankle refused to budge,

"That's odd... I just stood up on my own. How did..."

A light interrupted his train of thought. A bright and beautiful light appeared at a distance.

"Ohh... so this is the light at the end of the tunnel... And I can see the outlines of my hand!" Flash observed, "But... my legs don't seem to move anymore."

Then he noticed the light grew bigger and bigger. It was closing on him,

"Ah..." Flash smiled, "Looks like I don't have to walk towards it. It'll take me anyway..."

"Hey!" A girls' voice snapped, "Are you with me?"

"Huh? Who's there?" Flash asked,

"Whatever you do, don't go into the light!"

"What? But... isn't that the way to peace?" Flash asked,

"Look, I know life sucks and all, but there are always people making it beautiful! That's what makes life worth living!!!"

"Oh relax," Flash laughed, "I'm not committing suicide, and yeah, I believe what you said but... as of now, I can't move my legs, and that light's coming for me."

"Don't worry. Hang in there... I'll get you to a place soon enough!"

As the light inched closer and closer, Flash could hear someone running. Towards his direction too.

"Well, maybe come quickly?" Flash politely asked, "I'm starting to see my body thanks to the light! See if you can follow my voice!"

"I got you... I got you..." A hand grabbed his. Flash turned around to see an extremely familiar face. It was the girl he saw in Kleifheim. Short white hair with purple highlights at the end. Her eyes were light blue, and she was wearing that casual white and purple shirt. She looked two years younger than he was, but what intrigued him was the colour of her body. It was the same colour as Ms Cleo's and Ms M in human form.

"Hey! You're the girl that ran from me! How the heck did you get here!?" Flash asked,

"Ah, you're still moving! As I said, help is on the way... just hang in a little longer." The young girl wrapped an arm around him, then the other on the back of his knees,

"Careful, my legs seem pretty heavy and banged up, so please be with-woah!!!"

With a simple grunt, the white-haired girl lifted him like a princess and carried him away from the approaching light.

"You'll be in good hands," The girl smiled, "Everything for you is going to be fine."

"What is going on? How can you carry me so easily? And where are you taking me?"

"It's okay... It's okay... It's okay..." The girl repeated over and over. Flash began to feel drowsy from her voice and words and blanked out once again.

* * *

"Uhh..." Flash slowly lifted his eyelids. He's in a bright place once again, but it didn't feel like the light from before. Using his eyes, he saw a window... that light... it's from the sun!

He could feel his body senses as usual, but his legs didn't weigh him down like before. But with that being said, when he tried twitching a muscle, his body responded in sharp pain.

His ears were the next to come back. Some beeping and booping. Also the humming of some machines. That gave him a hint of where he was... a hospital.

Wait... a hospital? If he's half-awake, could feel his senses, and recognise he's in a hospital... there's no mistaking it. He's alive! [He's miraculously alive!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSFJq9_A95o)

But it will take a while for him to fully open his eyes. Right now, he can only rely on half-sight, the temperature on his skin, and what's touching him. The warmth and soft fabric on his front body is a blanket. The cushioning on his back? A mattress. Oh yeah, and it should be obvious that he's wearing a hospital gown.

However, something was restricting both his arms from moving. He can feel something poking into his left arm, so it must be that thing they call an IV drip. But for his right arm, he felt pressure on the farthest half, close to where his wrist is.

His eyelids no longer felt heavy so he opened them in full view. Turning his attention to his right arm, his eyes contracted in horror,

"Oh, Goddess!"

Two young girls were sitting next to him, their hands tight and their heads resting on the entire length of his arm. He looked forward and saw a group of familiar faces just outside his room, squabbling with some nurses and doctors. One of them spots him awake, and she broke into a wide smile.

"Flash!!!" Mrs Sentry spoke to the rest, "He's awake!"

They smiled at their friend, sibling and son and entered the room. Even Adagio came. Rarity went to wake up the girls upon the patient's arm.

"But Flash..." Scootaloo yawned,

"I'll stay with him till he wakes..." Sweetie moaned,

"I'm awake you two," Flash chuckled,

The girls gasped, then beam widely,

"You're alive!" They squealed,

"Yowch!" Flash winced, "That was a message to say that you can let me go! Not squeeze me harder!!!"

"Humourous as usual. You have returned!" Mr Sentry nods,

"Okay, you two," Rarity tapped her sister and Scootaloo, "Give him some space. How are you, Flash?"

"I'd like to know why two young children are clinging on to my arm. Don't tell me you called the FBI! I swear I'm innocent!" Flash panicked,

"Oy!" Scootaloo slaps him on the head, "We're freshmen. Big Mac's a senior. You, Rarity, Rainbow and the rest are borderline sophomore and junior. And not to mention you guys already have your driving licences! You're only two to three years older than us!!! Do we still look like lolis to you?"

"Er-hem!" Mrs Sentry cleared her throat, "P-Please don't use that dreadful term, Scootaloo. It makes things confusing and awkward,"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding..." Flash laughed, "You're old enough to make your choices. And the fact that the two of you are turning fifteen this year!"

"Really?" Cleo whispered, "I almost thought they were as old as Pia, given that Sweetie's singing voice almost fits hers."

"You guys must have had fun when I was out..." Flash grumbled,

"Nope," Big Mac shook his head, "We were extremely worried."

"So in that case, how am I alive?"

"You were very lucky," A doctor took over, "Your bones weren't fractured let alone broken when you were found. That being said, it did open up a lot of wounds around the body in both small and big, meaning you could have died from blood loss."

"So that explains why my body feels so painful."

"Unfortunately those wounds will need stitches. The operation can happen today and will only take about two to three hours, and be staying overnight. Is that alright with you?"

"Uhh..."

"The doctor discussed it with us. We all suggest you go for it," Mrs Sentry encouraged,

"Well, in that case... why not?" Flash agreed,

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked,

"Yes." Flash nods, "And doing it today is good,"

"Very well. I'll notify the operation room to get ready. Meanwhile, I'll leave you all to share what happened," The doctor responded and leaves the room.

"Anyway, as Big Mac said, we were all worried." Sweetie explained, "We almost thought we lost you!"

"The hospital was able to contact us thanks to your phone." Ms M explained, "Hard to believe it was still intact after the fall!"

"When we told Scootaloo, she immediately called your friends!" Mr Sentry added,

"Ah... right, I haven't introduced you guys yet," Flash looks to Cleo and Ms M,

"We've already done that. Your teacher Ms M, and Cleo." Mrs Sentry assured, "A very nice name, Cleo."

* * *

After a lot of talking and catching-up to cheer up the bedridden boy, it was time for the surgery to happen. Everyone was nervous; standing or sitting in the waiting room.

"I do hope he'll be okay..." Rarity nervously spoke,

"The report says nothing dangerous was lodged into the large wounds, except maybe a few dirt and pebbles, but they'll also be cleaning that too." Mr Sentry replies, "This operation is low risk. If it happens to be fatal, then this would be a one-sided argument against them in court."

"I just remembered that you remarked none of us experiencing the pain after surgery big sis," Sweetie narrows her eyes, "You have a bad case of foreshadowing."

"It's not intentional Sweetie..." Rarity retorts, pulling on Sweetie's cheeks.

"Hey... everyone?" Scootaloo piped up, "There's something I need to tell you guys. It's about Flash,"

"Huh?" Big Mac and the rest of the visitors perk up.

"Flash would tell you sooner or later. But in the case of trouble, he asked me to speak on his behalf,"

"Oh... I see what this is about." Mrs Sentry nods,

"What is there about the idiot, I mean- him, do we not know?" Adagio asked,

"Take it away Scootaloo," Mr Sentry gestures,

"Flash has been working hard on being nice and goofy, which might have made him a little unpopular because of how carefree and average it is. But deep inside he has something that could scare off any kind of person. That's the real reason why he's unpopular."

"Flash? Scary?" Big Mac asks, "Right..."

"She's right," Mrs Sentry supports, "And believe me, I too was horrified. And not in a good way."

* * *

As night falls, Flash gets ready to turn in. He wipes his sutured wounds with a wet towel, then applies some lotion and a new bandage. He then turns off the TV with the remote, all while still in bed.

"It's really impressive how you can take care of your wounds all by yourself, you don't even show the slightest expression of pain. But really, don't hesitate to call us for something else."

"No worries there. I still need to rely on you; such as needing to go for a walk or to the toilet." Flash laughed,

"You have a way with supportive words, even when we should be doing that to you." The doctor chuckled,

"Really? Well, let's see if you change your mind if I ask you this question. How did I get here?"

"Someone was carrying you. She's a strong gal if she could do that."

"Someone was carrying me? Who?"

"She's about a girl your age. White hair with lilac tips maybe?" The doctor explained "She's got quite a positive reputation around Canterlot. Anyway, parts of her hair looked like horns, but never mind her appearance. She's been carrying wounded people on her own to this hospital."

"I wasn't the only one?" Flash raises a brow,

"Yes. I don't know when she started doing this but... I've counted about fifteen times she came to the emergency ward with an injured person on her shoulders or back. It didn't matter regardless the gender, the reputation, or even when we noticed that one of the people she brought here had a criminal record."

"Wow,"

"But it's not just the hospital. The girl also hangs around the stores, helping shop owners with any heavy load, free of charge. And she's also helped find lost things too. Cats, dogs, even small or common items. She was courageous enough to climb a tall tree just to bring back a child's balloon."

"She's dedicated to helping others, giving them hope and joy in a time of pain and hardships. That's seriously amazing,"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," The doctor agreed, "I was able to chat with her over some coffee, and I asked why she did these things."

"And?"

"She's seen many people suffer at a young age. Because of that, she dedicates her life to making others happy and hopeful in times of hardships. Even she could tell I was suffering, given the stress and worry of working as a doctor in a hospital. When you are unable to save someone's life or trying to find a way to deliver some bad or stressful news, it really hurts inside. It makes you question whether you're a good doctor or not. After talking with her, and with her giving me copious amounts of encouragement, I could lift my head a little bit... I mean I wanted to keep this suffering bottled up, but I never realised how... nice it feels having a pair of ears to listen, and for her to encourage me to keep on being a good doctor."

"... Is she single?" Flash whispered,

"Hmm..." The doctor frowned,

"Sorry. Bad joke," Flash apologised,

"It's not about that. Yes, her personality is a point of attractiveness, but I think you should know one thing about her. Are you willing to hear this?"

"Sounds serious,"

"I may have only been a doctor for two years," The doctor closes the door and shuts the blinds, "But as someone who's spent years of study in science, I still truly cannot comprehend everything about the world we live in."

"Is this girl hiding a secret?" Flash deduced,

"I was going home one night, heading to my car. Before I could start the engine, I saw that same girl scampering off into some alleyway which I knew had a dead end. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. And then... with the moon as my only source of light... I saw her... flying in the sky." The doctor exhales,

"She has wings!?!?"

"More than that... She didn't even look human... her body was smaller than before... she had claws where her feet were, and it had a tail too!" The doctor's fingers start to tremble,

"But those features... don't tell me,"

"I believe what I see. As a man of science, I hold to my claim. There's no mistaking what I saw that night... the girl who's been helping us... helping this small city... is a dragon!"

Flash looks him in the eye. A doctor, mired in uncertainty and disbelief. Now that he thinks about it... the description of that girl was almost the same of what he saw back when he was unconscious... what is going on!?

* * *

The next morning, Flash sat up in bed once the sunbeams hit his eyes.

"Oww..." Flash moaned as he stretches his arms.

Wait...

He's not feeling any pain right now. The only thing he feels is just the presence of the stitches. Pulling back his sleeves to check, he was right. The hole of red that the strings tried to cover up is gone, not even the scabs are present either.

"Good morning!!!" Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Big Mac, Adagio, Cleo, Ms M, Scootaloo and Mr and Mrs Sentry piles into the room,

"This again!?" Flash yelled, "Did you guys sleep overnight!?"

"No. We went home," Rarity answered, "But we did some scoping out when we left. Like where your room was situated via the window."

"I asked the nurse who was in charge to open the blinds once you're asleep because you sleep better with the blinds open," Mrs Sentry continued,

"Wait... what? That's not true!" Flash protested,

"Exactly. Your friends shared additional information about 'mana' and showcased another of its uses. Healing magic, on you." Mr Sentry explains,

"You healed me when I was asleep?"

"With Healing Faith from Estelle, it worked in an instant!!!" Rarity snaps her fingers, "All your big wounds closed up!"

"Although Estelle's healing skills repair wounds greater on an individual target, keeping the wounds stitched together supported its effectiveness." Cleo briefed,

"So when the doctor and nurses come in, I think they'll find you ready to be discharged!" Adagio laughed,

"You guys... you're so kind..." Flash teared up,

"Just imagine if the hospital or a clinic was able to use mana to heal people... so much can be saved!" Mr Sentry exclaimed,

* * *

And Adagio was right. The doctor was a little surprised that the boy who was wounded and had undertaken surgery yesterday was strong in his muscles and reflexes today. But after a quick second opinion, they concluded that he was back to full physical health. With a snip of the sutures, one last shower, and filling out the medical report, Flash was discharged. The family treated him, and the rest, out for a big lunch. Flash could have never been happier. Not because the food was extremely delightful and cheap, but his parents were able to start on good and friendly terms with Cleo and Ms M. Their in-depth conversations about occupations quickly changed into a discussion about deep philosophies and subjects, even if it may be a bit uncomfortable for him to hear.

But come Sunday, Big Mac texted a message that he and the girls are meeting in the Halidom again in the afternoon, wanting him to come.

"Don't you think you should rest for a few days?" Mr Sentry suggested,

"Look at me right now and tell me if I don't look well," Flash answered, "Outside, and inside. And I won't be getting into anything dangerous. I promise,"

Mr and Mrs Sentry look at each other, then nod in unison.

"Okay. But you're to walk and take it easy. No intense activity. Promise?" Mrs Sentry assured,

"I promise," Flash repeated,

"Good. Now be gone!" Mr Sentry chanted,

* * *

Into the Mayleaf Trail and emerging from the misty portal, Flash entered the Halidom castle grounds. There he sees his three classmates, the siren, and the castle's mom sitting around the unlit campfire.

"What's up?"

"First off, this belongs to you." Big Mac revealed,

"Hey! That's the halberd!" Flash gasped, "How did you find this? Did you make a new one?"

"No. It's the same one Mym gifted you." Cleo shook her head, "After we spent about an hour trying to look for you underneath that chasm, we found it sticking out of the grass back at the Halidom with a note tied to it; revealing that you ended up in the hospital."

"And then you told Scoots and my parents." Flash deduced while taking the lance. "Alright then."

"You're not interested in your saviour?" Adagio frowned,

"I know who she is... or _what_ she is. If you can carry a teenage male from the mountains to the hospital in time to be saved, you're not human. What I want to know is her name."

"Her name is Hinata," Sweetie answered, "Ms M told us that she was one of many dragons formally pactbound with Prince Euden. She wasn't as strong as Ms M or the other Greatwyrms, but she was devoted to helping humans, sylvans, and other animals that have suffered. The catch is that she doesn't make her presence known because of a dragon law that prevents them from meddling in the human world without good cause. Though if you ask me, what she's doing is more than a good cause."

"The doctor told me he saw her in a human form... and that she could turn into a dragon..."

"Seven-hundred years and she learned to take on a human form? The only dragon I know who could do that is Mym." Cleo exhaled, "If that's true, then Hinata could carry on her altruistic duties and any other person would be none the wiser."

"Then she's already made her presence known..." Flash shook his head, "Well, I gotta find her..."

"Nope," Big Mac refused, "You ain't goin' back up there..."

"Mac, I gotta give credit where its due," Flash shot back, "She saved my life. I need to let her know how thankful I am- scratch that. I owe her."

"Oh give me a break," Adagio scoffed, "No wonder why you're insufferable... you're just a straight-up kind and nice guy."

"Honestly, I don't see why that is a flaw to his reputation." Rarity responded, "It would benefit him greatly for the future. He'd be a wonderful support worker."

"I appreciate you sticking up for me and planning my future career," Flash laughed, "But I must confess that even I have limits to my patience,"

"And you're humble. Blech," Adagio retched, "No wonder why no one notices you,"

"About finding Hinata. You won't have to worry about that." Cleo responded, ignoring the comment, "Mym's off to find her now. She's observant enough as your teacher to know that you'd never leave someone alone without your gratitude."

"I'm starting to see Ms M in a new light now..." Rarity shared, "I thought she was a fiery, bad-tempered teacher who always roars and yells at others for their bad behaviour or misconduct, but she really looks out for others."

"Agreed," Flash nodded,

"Speak of the devil!" Sweetie pointed to the sky, "She's flying down right now!"

The Flamewyrm made her descent while being watched by the people below. She landed gently at a distance next to the campfire. The humans and sylvan stood up to greet her with a smile but froze a second later.

"What the-!?" Big Mac exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Sweetie and Rarity held their hands to their mouth. Adagio raised her eyebrows in shock. Curled up in the Flamewyrm's claws and arms was a white and purple dragon covered with countless cuts and bruises, bleeding all over.

["Helllp... meeee..."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hry8QlZVSc) The little dragon sputtered,

"Hinata!!!" Flash rushed over, "Ms M, what happened!?"

"She was being pursued by an abominable number of fiends from the ground and the air without any spot to hide and rest. An eyefly shot her wing and sent her crashing down for all the ground fiends to rip into her. I interrupted the fight and burned as many fiends as I can, especially those that could fly. But I couldn't stay and fight forever, so I rushed back home so you guys could heal her!" Brunhilda reported,

"Thanks..." Cleo nodded, "Can you put her down?"

"Here..." Brunhilda gently eased the little dragon on the grass.

" _Elder Cure_ ," Cleo chanted,

A green light burst within Hinata's bleeding body, easing some of her cuts and bruises. But it was not enough to heal her fully.

"The wounds are too many, with most cutting incredibly deep," Cleo examined,

"Be careful..." Hinata muttered, a little better than before.

"What is it?" Flash asked,

"These fiends... I can feel their lack of relent. They'll continue... pursuing... me..."

"Hinata..." Flash carefully placed a comforting hand on the little dragon's scales, "It's going to be alright... If they're coming after you... I'll fight them off."

"What!?" Everyone did a double-take,

"Are you crazy!?" Adagio yelled,

"Only if I don't know what to do... which is not the case." Flash growled, "I have to cover Hinata while you guys heal her up."

"But don't you need to build energy through fighting to use any skill or spell?" Sweetie asked,

"There's another way," Cleo reminded, "Which we need to prepare ourselves. Adagio, Rarity, get your essences and clothes ready. Sweetie Belle, Big McIntosh, follow me."

"Actually," Big Mac raised a suggestion, "Just fer this time... may Ah throw mah hat into the ring?"

"You want to transform too?" Adagio and Rarity spoke in unison, "Using who?"

"Hinata's at death's door... y'all need healers badly. Didn't we just get one a few days ago?"

Cleo paused, then nodded.

"Yes. That would be for the better." She agreed, "Do you know where his room is?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded,

"Then the three of you get changed now," Cleo commanded, "It's just you and me, Sweetie,"

"Where are we going?" Sweetie asked as the mentioned three dashed up to the Halidom, "Another emergency summoning?"

"No time for that," Cleo responded, picking up Hinata, "We're going to the art gallery. The paintings aren't just for show."

"I know what I'm going to be doing," Flash clarified, taking up the halberd.

"Flash..." Cleo raised her voice in warning,

"I'll fly ahead first. Thin out their numbers before they even get to our bridge," Brunhilda planned, "If I don't intercept them, their numbers may be enough to overwhelm all of us."

"Understood, then I'll stay at the entrance... you'd better stay unharmed, Ms M." Flash agreed,

"Flash, I'm a dragon. We're the strongest kind out of all life!" Brunhilda scowled,

Flash raised an eyebrow and gestured his head towards Cleo and Sweetie,

"... Okay." Brunhilda corrected herself, "I'll be careful."

"Ms Cleo, Sweetie, take care of Hinata. Okay?" Flash turned around,

"I promise." Cleo nodded with determination,

"Hinata. Things are going to be okay... I promise you that..."

"Heh heh..." Hinata coughed, "You sound like... Euden..."

"So says Ms Cleo and Ms M. But honestly? I'm nothing like a prince, let alone one as kind as he is..."

"That makes you even more alike..." She laughed softly, "I trust you, Flash..."

"Okay, talk time over." Flash shrugged, "Get going!"

And with that, the three groups took off. Brunhilda to the skies, Cleo and Sweetie to the Halidom, and Flash to the entrance gates. He put down his weapon and sat on the stone path cross-legged.

"Sweetie... Big Mac... Rarity... Ms Cleo... Ms M... even you Adagio..." Flash whispered, "I won't blame you for doing so... but please don't think ill of me if you see what I am about to do."

* * *

[Rarity barged into the Loving Preacher's room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQFv89Ki19s) and found the preacher's clothes neatly folded on the bed with a fresh smell. They were washed yesterday.

"Oh how I hate being rushed," Rarity moaned as she stripped down all her clothes, "But looking your best is wasted if there are none to see it!" She pulled out her blue essence, "Well, here we go again!"

Adagio rushed into the Cheerful Merchant's room and did the same thing. After turning into her sylvan alter ego, she groaned at the difference between her own body and Francesca's. Regardless, she quickly put on the merchant's undergarments and clothes and reached for her hat, hanging on the hooks of a coat stand.

Big Mac went into the Musical Maestro's room and grabbed his biography. He flipped the pages until he saw the man's full-body portrait.

"His outfit's more complicated than Estelle or Franny. And he wears piercings?" Big Mac groaned, feeling his ears, "This is gonna hurt..."

He took off his jacket, shirt, and trousers.

"But Ah'd rather make mah ears bleed than lettin' a dragon die!"

He noticed the gold essence sitting on the Maestro's desk and took it. Under Big Mac's will, the essence changed into a gold staff,

"Here goes," Big Mac gulped and pressed the staff onto his chest, causing a burst of light.

* * *

In the art gallery, Sweetie frantically walked around a bowl of water sitting on top of a small pillar holder right in the middle of the area. Many things were going on in her mind. The state of the dragon named Hinata, the instructions Ms Cleo gave her, the anxiety of waiting for her sister and friends, and of course Flash and Ms M who were braving the front lines, all while Scootaloo's story echoed in-between.

"Sweetie!" Estelle rushed into the room with Francesca in pursuit, "We're here."

"Thank goodness." Sweetie exhaled, "Okay, I'll make it quick. Ms Cleo said these aren't ordinary paintings. They give numerous blessings to those who need them."

"Wait... they can grant power?" Francesca jumped, "Cleo never told me that!"

"How does it work? I hope it doesn't involve jumping into them!" Estelle inquired,

"Ms Cleo gave me a demonstration. She dipped her hands into this bowl of water and touched one of the paintings." Sweetie recollected,

"I take it its not ordinary water?" Estelle asked,

"Nope, this is Holy Water. To prove that such a thing is not a scam, just do what Ms Cleo did. Dip them in, then touch a particular painting. She told me that certain paintings should help benefit you specifically. First, she wants you to touch the painting called 'The Chocolatiers', Rarit- I mean Estelle. You'll find it in the Seasonal exhibition where they display the valentine's based artworks. It's gold-framed and has Ms Cleo and three other girls making chocolates. Francesca, Ms Cleo wants you to get 'Resounding Rendition'. It has a singing woman and a man playing the piano behind her. And Big Mac-"

"Yes?" A tall and well-refined man walked into the room. The girls turned and looked astounded,

"Big Mac!?" Estelle blurted out while blushing,

"That's... wow..." Francesca held her nose while looking weak,

"Dayummmm..." Sweetie Belle bit her lip and gave a cheeky smile and nod in approval.

The man was all dressed in a navy blue shirt, vest, slacks, pointed shoes with copper trims. He wore a long coat of white alongside a cravat nestled upon his neck that flutters at the slightest change of air. But it wasn't just the clothes that were magnificent. The man's face was very supple, lacked freckles. His medium wavy hair housed a wonderful shine, and his eyes were perfectly sharp. If it weren't for the hair, eye, and skin colour, the girls would not have recognised this dashing man to be Big McIntosh; transformed into the Musical Maestro, Vixel.

"Oh wow... I... I need to take a photo of you," Estelle spoke, "Applejack and Appleboom would riot!"

"Don't," Vixel spoke, "Please,"

"You're even using that buttery voice back at episode two for my 'Little Steps of a Secret Life'!" Sweetie winced, "You're making my heart race without even trying!"

"Do you have anything to say, Adagio Dazzle?" Vixel asked.

"No..." Francesca looked away, trying to hide her face, "Just don't look at me..."

"But wait..." Estelle peered, "Your ears are really red!"

"I..." Vixel groaned, "Give me a break, this is my first time wearing ear piercings. It got messy, so I had to find the bathroom to wash my fingers and ears."

The girls giggled, and Vixel sighed as a reaction.

"Alright, we had fun." Sweetie laughed, "Anyway... Big Mac... no. Vixel! Yeah, you're the conductor playing that piano. Ms Cleo told me. Speaking of her, she wants you to get your hands wet here and place them on 'New World Escort'. It's located where the silver-framed paintings are, should have a woman wearing blue with hat and feathered skirt, followed with a blond-haired sylvan."

"Got it... but uh... the three of us wear gloves and greaves?" Vixel gestured,

"... Hurry up and do it," Sweetie frowned, "Ms Cleo brought Hinata near the entrance while getting a staff ready for our new healer. Meet her there once you're done."

"Yes Ma'am," The three saluted in unison. With a firm nod, Sweetie ran out of the gallery.

"Is it me, or has she become a lot more... forceful?" Vixel asked,

"She gets to the point, that's rather mature of her..." Estelle added, then a sudden thought struck her, "Hey wait! Why did you say yes, Francesca!? Normally you would say 'don't tell me what to do!!!' Or something rude as that,"

"Your sister is more devious than you think," Francesca retorted, "And subtly manipulative... I can sorta relate,"

Realising they were wasting time talking, the three adventurers took out their gloves or greaves, dipped their hands in the water one by one, and ran off to their respective paintings. Estelle found the artwork meant for her. She found the artwork cute. Ms Cleo teaching three other girls on how to make chocolates. But admiration should come for another time. She looked at her soaked hands. It doesn't feel any different to normal water, and there was no odour from it either. She looked back at the painting. Shaking off any doubt, the preacher pressed her hands directly onto the middle of the painting, while the other two did the same thing.

The water on their hands fizzled and bubbled violently, giving a tingling and ticklish sensation to the adventurers as it began to disappear. Estelle immediately pulled her hands away but the water continued fizzing and giving off this weird energy-like light. But as it fizzled and disappeared, Estelle could feel a boost of mana in her body. By the time the fizzing stopped, she noticed that her hands were completely dry, the painting she touched left absolutely no stain or water trail, and her body and mind telling her that her magic tank was full!

"This castle has an endless trove of mysteries," Estelle thought to herself as she met up with the others and ventured outside. "Next thing I know is that the Halidom has a hidden treasure guarded by a hidden dragon!"

* * *

"There you are! About time!" Sweetie spotted the two healers and the dagger-wielding merchant rushing out to the grounds.

"Estelle, can you use your healing spell now?" Cleo asked,

"As a matter of fact... I somehow can without even having to fight..." Estelle answered as she took a deep breath, channelling the mana given from touching that painting, " _Healing Faith_!"

The hands of prayer gently rest their light upon the wounded dragon, further healing her wounds.

"We're not out of the woods yet, but this should extend the time," Estelle assured.

"Thank you... so much..." Hinata whispered, her voice slowly coming back.

"Now Ms Cleo, about the artworks..."

"I will explain their secrets later. Right now, we need to join the front lines." Cleo responded, "Sweetie, can you watch over her?"

"But I want to watch the fight!" Sweetie protested,

"Not a good idea," Estelle reasoned, "We need to keep Hinata as far from the fiends as possible. They may bypass us for an easy target."

"But someone also needs to heal Hinata. As you said, she's not out of the woods." Sweetie suggested,

"She has a point," Vixel suggested,

"... Fine," Estelle relented, "How far can our healing borders reach?"

"Halfway up the first slope, closest to the entrance bridge and gate." Cleo estimated, "Sweetie and Hinata can position themselves there to watch the fight and get the healing."

"You got it," Sweetie carefully picked up Hinata, "I'll promise not to get into the fight. Though I'm more than happy to pick up a dagger."

"NO," Estelle and Cleo glared,

"Just kidding," Sweetie nervously chuckled,

* * *

Back on the bridge, Flash was deep in meditation and prayer while sitting cross-legged on the grass. His thoughts turn to his memories... he remembers a time when he saw a bunch of young kids ganging up on a single one. Their faces were filled with smirks and grins, kicking the sole kid and filling their air with laughs of mockery. Flash then focused on the girl in the middle. He could hear crying, perhaps sobbing, as if she didn't deserve this at all. Flash tensed his knuckles. All of a sudden, the kid bullies had their eyes glow yellow and transformed into those cloaked fiends in the blink of an eye. As for the bullied girl, she turned into a little dragon; specifically Hinata.

"No... I won't let you..." Flash vowed with bitterness in his voice.

He opened his eyes. The bridge before him was empty. Not even a single trace of a fiend. His dragon teacher was not back either. She still must be thinning their numbers up ahead. Even so, he's going to get ready anytime soon. But maybe, just maybe...

"Flash!" A familiar voice called for him,

"Estelle," Flash answered without looking behind him, "And I assume Francesca, Vixel and Ms Cleo?"

"Me too," Sweetie joined in, "And I've brought Hinata with us,"

"Nuts," Flash sighed, "I was hoping that you wouldn't witness this. If the fiends happen to slip through."

"To see you fight? We know already." Francesca grouched, "You've shown us that your martial arts are the real serious deal."

"Oh no." Flash stood up and picked up his halberd, "This is a different kind of serious. One that really influences my strength... and pretty much everything else."

"Just tell us Flash. Stop beating around the bush." Sweetie snapped,

"Before you guys knew me at CHS, I wasn't the goofy and nice guy..."

"So you being violent was true!?" Estelle exclaimed, hitting an epiphany of Flash's hints,

"So Scoots told you when I was unconscious." Flash started stretching, "Even so, I doubt you'd still change your mind if you see me... 'relapse'."

"Everyone!" A red dragon yelled from the skies, "I couldn't burn them all... too fast and too much. I'm completely exhausted, I need to rest..."

"Ms M," Flash turned to the Flamewyrm, "What are the enemies like?"

"Fiends of three different elements soon to approach the bridge. Water, Shadow, and Light. Thankfully there are no flying fiends, but you'll be facing all the fiends we've met so far." Brunhilda answered,

"All the fiends? A slime couldn't be that fast..."

"I know what you mean." Brunhilda responded, "But those slimes did not look normal... something must have happened to them."

"If their speed was enhanced, can their might get enhanced too?"

"Likely... it would explain how light fiends could seriously injure a light dragon such as Hinata."

"Then that means we need to step it up..." Flash faced forward, "Estelle, Vixel, Ms Cleo. If any enemies slip by, please take them down. If not, I'll let some through that can be easy for you to handle. That way you can heal Hinata up."

"Sure,"

"Francesca? I know you hate being told what to do... but just in case I give it my all, can you fight alongside me?" Flash continued,

"Just this once, Flash." Francesca sneered, "But I'd like to know. How much negative energy did you develop from that incident?"

"I can't measure such a thing." Flash readied himself, "But I know how to build it up and hold it in. Then let it out when needed."

"I'm going to have to rest up," Brunhilda moaned, changing into her human form, "But if there's anything you need to get from me, let me know!"

* * *

**"If there is one thing that I've learned about Flash, nothing tops how frightening he is when he gets serious. When he gets serious, he gets angry. And when he gets angry... he gets smart." Scootaloo spoke, "He doesn't let anger cloud his judgment."**

**"He told me about it." Ms M nodded, "And I assume the three of you know why?"**

**"Flash wasn't the talking type as a child." Mr Sentry explained, "He's one who would go all fisticuffs if someone looks at him funny or just gets him angry. He'd often start punching when getting into arguments, mostly doing more damage than getting hurt himself. Suspended, punished, you understand. Some 'brave' classmate of his chose to play a bad prank on him just to see how he reacts. He scribbled all over Flash's show-and-tell homework with a permanent marker, some coarse language, silly pictures, and possibly some rude comments about the teacher. Flash told me he actually likes the teacher, he would never say anything bad about her behind her back."**

**"That kid has problems," Big Mac lurched,**

**"I agree, but the damage was done. Flash was laughed at by his class and reprimanded by his teacher, unfairly. Needless to say, it tipped him over. So once Flash figured out the culprit, he took a chair and chased him around. We received a call to say Flash was expelled after that incident, even if the kid did confess. Then again, I agree that beating someone with a chair until they were unconscious and bleeding was way out of hand."**

**The teenagers, Cleo, and Ms M dropped their jaws,**

**"We made sure he would never do something like that again. We ended up being strict with him for about two to three months." Mrs Sentry sadly confessed,**

**"He was a problem child?" Sweetie gasped,**

**"Never!!!" Scootaloo and Mrs Sentry defended, then the mother continued. "Even if we don't agree with his actions, we at least understand why. But he promised not to do it again, and we managed to teach him how to deal with bullies in a non-violent way."**

**"Flash moved to my primary school suggested by my mum." Scootaloo took over, "And for sure, he got bullied. But most of them end up without any bloodshed, and he pretty much got the last laugh whenever he and the bullies head off to any of the teacher's offices. It was also the place where I started to connect and learn more about my family friend. We played together in the playground, we studied a little together, sat and ate our lunches together, alongside going over to each other's house, probably my first ever sleepover buddy. He was really clumsy and funny but he was sweet and I wanted to spend more time with him; even if we were in different grades and classes. Then I saw that side of him. From the kind and forgiving person I know, he turned into a merciless vigilante."**

* * *

Flash took a deep breath, puffing out his chest. As he exhaled, his body released some blue sparks for everyone to see. Flash did it again, with the same result.

"I can sense them..." Brunhilda warned, "They will come right about... now."

A black miasma enveloped the forest path, teeming with glowing emotionless eyes. One by one, slimes, goblins and hounds of the three mentioned colours emerged from the viscous fog. Flash widened his eyes at their intimidating sight, then narrowed it down into an unforgettable glare. The teenage boy took a deep breath for the third time. This time sparks of yellow flew out his body instead of blue. Everyone could feel its charge, perhaps a few tufts of their hair sticking up, and the sound of electrical crackling was louder than normal.

"Is this Flash's mana?" Sweetie asked,

"Yes." Cleo nodded, "It's natural for one's emotions to influence their mana. And after learning about his story... he's sure to control this spike."

* * *

**"So one day, Flash invited me over to Sunday School. Despite what people say, it's quite intriguing yet fun at the same time! When we were done, Mr and Mrs Sentry still had the service ongoing, so we told them we'll go home first. But as we passed by a small play area, a bunch of classmates my year surrounded us. The group actually invited me to play with them a few days ago, but I declined because it happened on the same day Flash invited me, and he invited me first. They didn't take it very kindly when they found out I turned them down for Church. And... judging what they were about to do. I can say they were extremely prejudiced against religion in general." Scootaloo looked down, and everyone gasped.**

**"No... did they hurt you?" Sweetie fearfully inquired,**

**"Do you want me to take over Scoots?" Mrs Sentry asked,**

**"No... thanks." Scootaloo smiled back, then looked to Sweetie, "Yes. They jumped me, bruises and all, left me crying. Flash first stood in the way, but the ringleader of the kids punched his stomach without him getting ready for it, so he went down. But once he was able to stand up, and see what was going on. He snapped the moment he saw me harmed and crying..."**

**"By Ilia..." Cleo cursed under her breath,**

**"My 'classmates' hurt me. But Flash? Even after that stomach blow, he left them far worse."**

* * *

A Spark Hound charged ahead of his pack. Its eyes and face were not focused on the lone lancer in front of him, but the sight of the bleeding dragon on the hill, cradled by a human. Flash could tell what the hound's priorities were too. The lone Light-attuned fiend rushed forward for its prey as its instincts told him, but choosing to ignore the fighter earned him an axe flying through its mouth, cutting its fangs, between its teeth, and straight through the rest of its body. The hound buckled over and lay splat on the ground; horizontally split in two.

"Don't screw with me..." Flash turned back to the horde. "If you want to claim this dragon's life... you've got to claim mine first!"

The horde said nothing, but their gazes upon the injured dragon began to falter.

["Face me! COME ON!" Flash roared, as loud as a dragon.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1j2J1rZ9Us8)

* * *

**"Remember when I said he becomes smart when he's angry? That was shown in how he fought. He didn't just focus on raw power and rage. He constantly kept an eye on those who surround him. Of course, he always got knocked down and then some, but he wasn't as stunned from the first time. He retaliated, tenfold what he took. Two kids if I remember, got socked in the ribs just once, and they never stood back up."**

* * *

The horde charged, wave by wave. The hounds and the slimes were the first to advance. Flash acknowledged that the slimes' speed was faster compared to the ones at the Dornith Mountains, but it didn't hamper his spirit at all. The first slime who dared got close to him was booted like a football off the bridge. Then, he swung the axe-part of the halberd through the slime crowd, decapitating any slime that has gone by, and breaking every jar with a single slice or stab. One of the hounds decide to pounce at Flash, but he delivered a counter punch that sent him flying off the bridge. Flash wanted to pause for a moment, to just contemplate how his punch could send a fiend as large and heavy as a wolf flying. But he remembered that as long as there are fiends around, he can't let them through. If he does, then Hinata...

"You didn't forget about me! Did you?" Francesca zipped over and cut down the rest of the hounds and slimes that got past.

"Francesca... Adagio..."

"Your way of taking down an army is fearsome, and that awakens a hunger I haven't felt for a long time. Too bad I can't feed on it anymore, so I might as well savour it alternatively by fighting alongside you." Francesca responded, tackling a hound and tipping it off the bridge,

"Thanks..." Flash nodded, hooking a slime and swung it at the horde. "But I want you to remember something when you fight."

"I've got two big ears tucked in this hat willing to hear," Francesca chuckled,

* * *

**"Oh yeah, and not to mention that he used anything to his advantage. The fences, the playground equipment. Oh and given that he's very fancy with his legs, he must have started his martial arts already. If he were to be serious and angry now, he'd probably use this mana to his advantage!!!"**

* * *

"Check it out!!!" Sweetie observed while applying some healing balm (fetched by a tired Ms M) on the dragon, "Some fiends have passed through the two of them!!!"

"True to his word..." Vixel nodded, "I'm even surprised he's gotten Francesca to agree with him! They're only letting through the Purple fiends... which means they're shadow based, and you and I are healers of light!"

"He truly is something. Few could use their anger to bolster their strength without any tell of weakness." Cleo smiled, "In that case, are you all prepared?"

"Let's teach those brutes a lesson they won't soon forget!" Estelle nodded with determination,

"Especially you Vixel. Do you know how to use a staff?"

"I remember Estelle's motion back in the forest." Big Mac tapped his staff. It was a common Staff of Affection, but it would do.

"And do you know his healing skill?"

"I did the whole focus thing as Estelle did on her first time, but I still managed to figure out its name. It's rather interesting, seeing the Prince of this Halidom in Vixel's view. No doubt he was a charismatic man." He glares at the incoming fiends, "Now I am fully prepared. Yes, let's get going!"

"Take them down!" Sweetie cheered, giving a thumbs-down taunt.

The three healers marched forward, slinging out their slow but power-packed orbs at the straggling shadow slimes. Even Estelle and Vixel were brave to use their own staffs for a melee weapon. Whereas the Loving Preacher would slap her foes to no end, the Musical Maestro seemed to have some familiarity with swordplay!

"I read his bio. It is said that in his troubled past, he has learned to wield a blade or sword. I was able to bring use his experience to the foray," Vixel noted,

"Okay..." Cleo shot down a few more slimes, "This should be enough for me. _Elder Cure_!"

A rejuvenating green light exploded in every fighter and dragon, healing any acquired wounds and giving them a youthful feeling. Then it was Estelle's turn,

" _Healing Faith_!" Estelle chanted,

The green, floating, praying hands came back a second time, resting their palms on the wounded dragon.

"All her wounds are nearly gone now!" Sweetie reported,

"Then one last spell should do the trick," Vixel cleared his throat and announced his spell,

" _Spirited Song_!"

From his staff, seven musical staves flew out from Vixel's staff and travelled through the air in presto tempo, leaving behind a trail of notes as each flew into the ears of every adventurer. Within their minds, the sounds of a grand orchestra performed for their brain. It was staggering, mesmerising, and one could say that the instruments, as well as the conductor, truly filled their piece with spirit. Hearing such motivating music had stimulated everyone's recovery. But this time, it brought something else...

"Ahh... looks like Vixel's healing spell has a regenerative effect," Cleo spoke, "The perfect spell for this occasion!"

"Regen? Ah! You mean healing over time!" Sweetie clarified, "Sweet!"

"Vixel's healing magic is like music to one's ears," Francesca noted, "Not bad... I actually like it!"

"Looks like the three of them got their healing powers. In the nick of time too..." Flash replied, still focused on the invading fiends. "You were getting a bit tired there..."

"Well, you got hurt during the process!" Francesca called out, "And speaking about enemies, we've cleared the slimes and hounds, but we've got the goblins, basilisks and gobmancers and healers... this is endless!"

"Then stand back Francesca, I've got my skill ready..." Flash warned, sliding his spearhead on the bridge, "And mark my words, this is no ordinary cannon anymore."

The spearhead was charged with yellow energy instead of blue, similar to how Flash's initial blue sparks changed. But when he held the spear up and towards the oncoming horde, the merchant could feel a violent shockwave emanating from the spear...

" _Luminescent Cataclysm_!"

"Luma what-"

The spear fired a giant yellow beam, covering the entire walkway of the bridge and catching all the fiends upon it. Francesca, the three healers, and even Sweetie and Hinata were swept off their feet from such a shock wave. But the teenage boy firing that laser stood firm, strong, unrelenting and fierce like the expression upon his face. The giant beam lingered for five seconds before it ran out of energy and died down. The bridge was completely empty of fiends, not even a trail of disintegration was left. And the black miasma occupying the other side? Reduced to billowing smog.

Flash took a knee after that skill, drained immensely of his mana. Everyone behind him was devastated, even Ms M who came out just at the right time to witness the teenager's power.

"Flash... just..." Francesca stammered, "What you just did... you could give Starswirl a run for his bits!"

"Complete decimation..." Vixel spoke, awestruck.

"Is it over?" Sweetie yelled out,

"No..." Flash yelled back, examining the miasma's remnants, "I can feel one more enemy up ahead."

The smog subsided and revealed a Giant Tawny Lizardman with his shield raised and that pesky blue hexagonal dome around it.

"The commander of that horde..." Flash observed, "Bigger than the others..."

"Hold it Flash," Estelle and the rest of the healers ran up, "You've done extremely well..."

"Hinata?"

"Her wounds are no longer fatal," Vixel reported, "She's in good hands now."

"I'm glad..." Flash gave a sigh of relief,

"You said it wasn't over," Cleo warned, "So let's take it from here. Are you up for it Francesca?"

"If it's just a single enemy, we can do this." Francesca stretched her legs, "Flash needs to take his rest,"

"Don't get cocky!" Flash warned as the four charged on the enemy, "He may hold some nasty surprise!"

* * *

**"So yeah, once I was able to move a muscle without pain, I called Mr and Mrs Sentry. By the time I put the phone away, almost every one of them was flattened. One particular kid chose to stay back out of Flash's fight. Once he was the last boy standing, he began pleading and begging for forgiveness and apologies."**

**"By the time we received the call, the two of us hurried towards the park as fast as we could... and we saw our son holding him by the collar, ready to deliver a knockout blow. I was about to yell to say stop, but... Flash didn't punch him. He lowered his fist then softly lowered him." Mr Sentry continued,**

**"His words to that boy was 'Don't you dare jump on her again. If I find out that you did, I won't hold back, even if you got on all fours.'" Mrs Sentry finished, "Seeing him beat up several kids was just as traumatic the first time I learned about what he did in his previous school, but when we demanded what was going on, he was honest. And this time... I felt relieved, maybe a little proud."**

**"How can you be proud of a son who commits violent acts?" Cleo raised an eyebrow,**

**"He admitted that he beat them down because they beat me up, and why they beat me up. I was a witness so I could support what he said." Scootaloo explained, "And then Flash went on to say he accepted his punishment, and even went forward to ask to fix their wounds."**

**"What he did to that child long ago was very unforgivable without punishment. This? Still unforgivable without punishment. However, he did it to stand up for his friend, and there is no way I'll let him and myself forget that, even if his methods violate the law." Mr Sentry responded. "Though if Flash was meant to kill... then it would be a different story."**

**"Everyone has the right to their own opinion," Mrs Sentry spoke, "But to convert that opinion into beating up dear Scoots is too far. Even more when she's not the one deserving of their prejudice."**

**"But all in all, I think I learned what makes Flash tick after hearing his past," Scootaloo smiled, "After he got kicked out of his old school and getting disciplined by Mr and Mrs Sentry. If you hurt or mock him, he'll laugh it off as he does now. Hurt or mock those he cares about? He will retaliate..."**

* * *

Cleo and Estelle simultaneously launched their force strikes, piercing the Giant Lizardman's dome with ease. With the enemy exposed, Francesca set-up the lizardman with a flurry of slashes across its torso, ready to Vixel to deliver three sharp thwacks on its scale-covered skull. Enraged, the Lizardman nimbly lept back then lunged forward, catching the Maestro in the chest.

"Urk!" Vixel staggered back keeled over, "This is a first! To get stabbed in the chest!"

"Watch out!" Francesca snapped, dropkicking Vixel away from the lizardman's downward swinging tail!

"Ouch..." Vixel moaned, slowly getting back up, "A simple push with the hands would do."

"You're welcome!" Francesca retorted while parrying every strike of the Lizardman, distracting it from the firepower of the healers fighting from a distance.

"Thanks," Vixel smiled, "As for these wounds, I can fix them. _Spirited Song_!" He cast his spell just as the Lizardman swung his sword at him and deflected the slash immediately.

"Look at them," Flash laughed and smiled, "They're not afraid anymore."

"You really do value your friends, even with that serious side to you." Ms M laughed. With Sweetie and Hinata following behind,

"Ms M..." Flash asked, "Would you fear me now that you saw what I was like before?"

"You should probably ask your kind that question..." Ms M placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm a dragon, there are very few things that I share a fear alongside humans. Your own angry and serious form is fearsome, but it doesn't come close to the horrors I've seen. Moreover, the important thing is that we know WHY you get angry, all six of us. If people knew that, they'd be less scared of you. I've never seen my darling get as angry as you, but I know he would get serious when it comes to fighting for things he cares about."

"Still comparing me to the Prince," Flash chuckled,

"Get used to it," Ms M massages his shoulders,

"Woah! Hey! that feels nice." Flash sighed,

"No moaning weirdly, you hear me?" Ms M warned,

"Then what do you think Sweetie?" Flash asked, "Do you fear me? Am I scary?"

"We'll talk after the battle is over," Sweetie raised a finger to her lips, "But I still think you're a good man like I said two days ago."

"By the way... I'm still boggled about the lizardman." Ms M changed the topic,

"How so?" Flash inquired,

"You remember when I told you that they were too fast for me? You should have noticed,"

"Yeah, I do..."

"Well... I felt an uneasy form of black mana seeping into their bodies. It would explain why they were stronger and faster than before."

"And why?"

"I can feel black mana oozing out of this one." Ms M pointed, "But I swear that the name is at the tip of my tongue..."

"Hang on... oozing with black mana???" Sweetie chimed in, "But... I don't see it oozing with black mana..."

"You know these types of fiends, Sweetie?" Flash asked,

"Of course! Francesca, Ms Cleo and I were walking in Myriage Lake when we came across three of those oozing black mana fiends. I believe they were called 'Menaces'. They posed a big threat because not only were they strong, they could even nullify Francesca's essence and turn her back to Adagio. Ms Cleo was unaffected because the mana was her own."

"Oh yeah! That's what they were called! Thanks, Sweetie!" Ms M thanked,

"Very interesting. Everything we learn about fiends is important. We should be careful with these enemies from now on." Flash nodded in gratitude.

The three (plus Hinata who was listening) laughed and smiled for a brief second...

"Pull out, you four! Retreat!!!" Flash desperately howled at the fighters,

"Don't fight it any further!" Ms M commanded,

"Be careful sis! That fiend's a menace!!!" Sweetie warned with panic,

"RUN!!!" Hinata yelled,

"Menace!?" Estelle, Francesca and Cleo froze,

"What's a menace?" Vixel asked. As an answer, the Giant Tawny Lizardman tensed its muscles and breathed a thick haze of black upon the four. Hastily, the fiend dived in with its sword raised high. Painful roars and grunts followed. The spectators could only watch in horror as the haze subsided. The Fiend was covered in purple smoke, towering above bloodied bodies, and one hanging on its sword. Only Cleo was barely standing, using her Elder Cure skill just in time to keep them alive.

"NOOO!" Sweetie, Flash, Ms M and Hinata were all horrified and surprised.

Then Flash, seeing his newfound friends defeated, snaps once more.

"We need to get them out..." Flash growled, "Then I'm going to kill it!!!"

"Wait Flash!" Hinata spoke out, "Let me distract it! I've rested and healed enough to go back to fighting!"

"Are you sure?" Flash turned around,

"Yes." Ms M nodded, "And I have a proposition for you Flash. I want this fiend gone as much as you do. So can you listen to my plan?"

"I'm listening," Flash nodded,

* * *

**"In the end..." Scootaloo continued, "Flash got scolded and in trouble again. But he did do his best to clean and patch up their wounds alongside Mr and Mrs Sentry. Even I chipped in. Then he went to apologise to the kids and the parents. Oh for sure, they were furious from what happened, even Flash was afraid. However... they didn't sue him or press charges against Flash. It's because Mr Sentry's a lawyer, and I'm sure that they know their kids were in the wrong, doing something like that."**

**"I HATE that my occupation is used as a form of intimidation." Mr Sentry growled, "I only just gave them my business card because they brought up the idea of going to court and they froze."**

**"Even you were a little angry that your best friend's daughter was beaten up. And your expression when talking with them showed it." Mrs Sentry added, "That's why they thought challenging you was a bad idea."**

**"You are a rough family... no offence," Sweetie frowned,**

**"And we were rough on him too. After that, he's learned never to raise a fist when someone he knows and cares for gets insulted or framed. And no more trouble popped up from him anymore."**

**"I remember..." Rarity witnessed, "One of our friends was accused of trashing the gymnasium and preventing her from entering the fall formal, but he managed to gather up evidence and clear her name."**

**"And she won the formal." Big Mac smiled, "Flash, you truly are a joy in the world."**

* * *

Adagio was pushed off the fiend's blade and fell with a nasty plop... she groaned. Her body was pierced, her clothes were tight again, and then there's that annoying smoke and light billowing from her heart. It was such a miracle that she was still alive, but not for long she thought.

She looked towards her and saw Rarity and Big McIntosh lying motionless on the floor. They too were bloodied and wearing clothes that didn't fit their sizes and had that light stained with black blotches on their chests where their heart was.

"Adagio!" Cleo called, "You need to take these two to safety!"

"Argh!" Adagio grumbled in pain, "I... can't... move!"

"I'm holding it back," Cleo continued, holding the Lizardman's blade with her staff, "Just... try!"

"Got it..." Adagio winced, feeling pain as she pushes herself up thanks to that wound. It was lucky that her legs were still working. She hobbled over to her two allies and slowly tugged on them...

"No... they're too heavy for me!" Adagio shook her head, "I can't..."

Her face dropped when she saw her guardian pushed to the bridge's edge, and thrown over.

"CLEO!" Adagio shrieked. After that, her eyes went dim, her face went pale. The lizardman now has its sights set on her and began marching forward. The siren couldn't do anything now. She knew she was going to die. But then she looked at the two she was trying to tug... seems she won't be alone.

But even so...

Instinctively, Adagio sat their bodies up, wrapped an arm around each, and held them tightly. Adagio had never done something like this in her life. Not once had she embraced her sisters, let alone her enemies. And yet... her sisters had been long missing, and her caretaker tossed to her death. Those two, enemy and irrelevant human scum, were the closest thing she had left. She tightened her grip. Tearfully waiting for her demise...

["I won't let you touch them!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcBRKv-nzjI) A shining veil of flame halted the Giant Tawny Lizardman's advance. Stirred, the fiend raised his shield against the shining breath of an able-bodied dragon.

"I won't let you terrorise them any longer!" Hinata vowed,

The Lizardman sneered and readied its sword, but not until a loud roar broke its focus. To its side, Brunhilda flapped her wings, carrying Cleo in her claws.

"You're alive!" Adagio scowled in relief, "I can't believe it..."

"No one dares to throw a trusted ally of mine over the cliff..." Brunhilda carefully dropped the shaken Cleo by Adagio's side.

"We need to make this quick," Flash warned, "We're fighting for their lives!"

"Woah Woah Woah!" Adagio raised an eyebrow, "Are you?"

"Adagio!" Sweetie reached the group, "Thank Goddess you're still breathing!"

"Never mind that!" Adagio rudely pointed, "Is the idiot RIDING Brunhilda!?"

"I am," Flash nodded, adjusting his posture and seating on the Flamewyrm's shoulders, "And we're shutting this thing down!"

"Hold on Flash, here I go!!!" Brunhilda roared, rising to the air with another intimidating roar, "Ready yourself!" she commanded, and Flash held out his weapon.

Brunhilda swooped down against the Great Lizardman and banked to the right. Then she turned around and dived once more, banking to the left. To Adagio, Hinata, and Sweetie's surprise, the menacing Giant Lizardman had been disarmed; the sword, the shield, and the claws holding them.

"Got it!" Flash yelled as he looked down below and saw the Lizardman roaring and screeching in pain.

"Then it's time for the finishing blow. Off my shoulders, onto my hand!"

"You mean claws," Flash corrected as he got up and hopped down onto her claw.

"Whatever. Assume the position!" Brunhilda grouched. Flash held the lance in front of his face, then Brunhilda grabbed his entire body and held him like he was a spear himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brunhilda rasped,

"The mana of Grastaea has pushed my body's limits beyond what I can imagine." Flash replied, "I'll come out unscathed with this. I'm more worried about your accuracy."

"I won't let my students down." Brunhilda twisted her torso and pointed her other claw at the menacing fiend,

"Surely you don't aim to do that!" Cleo watched,

"Go long!" Brunhilda roared and threw the teenager downwards.

"Raaaahhhh!!!" Flash emitted a loud warcry as he hurled towards his target. His body let loose yellow sparks and glowed in yellow as his entire body combined with his spear turned into one brilliant yellow bolt. The menace desperately raised his head and spat out the menacing haze from before, enveloping Flash in its smog. But Flash shot through the haze, and drove himself and the spike on his lance straight into the Fiend's throat,

_"Nice Try..."_ Flash thought to himself, _"...But this mana and power are my own! You can't get rid of it!!!"_

* * *

**"But after that incident, word spread throughout the primary school and everyone. Whether they were students below or above him, even teachers. They kept well away from him if they had the choice. When Flash asks for any spare stationery, anyone close to him would give it straight away, maybe even ask him to keep it. And they would fearfully decline if Flash offers one. For any PE activities, he was first picked because whoever's the captain doesn't want to feel the 'Wrath of Flash'. It took everyone about a month and a half for the kids and teachers to see that Flash isn't so scary if no one picks on me. Once someone got brave enough to prank him, and he laughs it off or tells the teacher, they eased up. But for sure, I bet they wished never to see him again. Maybe when people grow older and laws started becoming more strict, he was frowned upon."**

**"Who knew Flash was the tough guy in his primary school years? When he's not dancing or on the guitar, he's the calmest person in CHS!" Rarity responded,**

**"But going to that Sunday School, alongside being family friends, had given me something to remember from that day. We all have emotions that people may not like to see, but even the most fierce man has feelings too, and I'm sure some people would regret hurting others like Flash. He apologised to me if I had scared him in any way... and honestly? He didn't need to in the first place. He stood up for me, and after we got to know each other rather than be family friends. But regardless, he promises to continue adjusting that serious behaviour."**

**"... Okay, I'll admit it." Adagio broke the silence, "He doesn't sound so dull anymore."**

**"As I said, Flash was going to tell you about this. But even if he was still conscious, he'd get worried and afraid about telling you, and that clouds his judgement. He really trusts the four of you ever since you stumbled into the hidden land. Remember, he doesn't go berserk unless its someone he truly cares about. I'm helping him to adjust his ways even today, but I also accept him for who he is. Would the four of you do it as well?"**

* * *

Flash picked himself up from the ground and dusted his body. He looked down to see that his menacing enemy has long been disintegrated, his halberd lying down where it used to lay, except...

"I'm sorry Ms M," Flash picked up the lance with one hand, and a broken spike with the other. "I broke the weapon you gave me,"

"It's fine," Brunhilda laughed, landing and changing back to Mym, "I've learned how to repair it, and I'll do it without any charge."

"Ms Cleo? Sweetie? Adagio? You okay?"

"Holy crap... you were terrifying and self-sacrificing..." Adagio coughed, "If the other two were still conscious, they would have got a heart attack!"

"After everything you did and was done to you, you've definitely given _me_ a heart attack Flash..." Sweetie glared,

"Right..." Flash bent down and placed Rarity's arm over his shoulder, "Can you help me, Sweetie?"

"Of course..." Sweetie quickly hopped and slung Rarity's other arm over hers, as well as pick up the Loving Hand,

"I may not be in good shape, but I can pick up Adagio..." Cleo stumbled,

"Let me help!" Hinata volunteered, and shifted into her human form, "I can take the load!"

"You and I need to talk, Hinata." Mym glared, hoisting Big McIntosh up like a princess, "But after we get these three healed and cleaned,"

* * *

Everyone needed to take a bath. After Adagio, Rarity, and Big McIntosh were cleansed and healed, the group took a long soak in theirs. Flash admitted (to himself) that it felt really good.

"..." Flash looked in the water, seeing his own reflection.

"Flash? Y'okay?" Big Mac noted,

"I should be asking you that..." Flash looked back up, "You were almost going to die. This is the second time."

"Well thank the Goddess... and the others," Big Mac smiled,

"Yeah, really..." Flash looked away. Big Mac looked concerned, but he knew why.

* * *

[After the bath](https://youtu.be/2U_VwF8Glcg?t=33), the group met in the kitchen, with Cleo preparing a new take on pumpkin soup for everyone.

"Oh boy, my mum and dad are going to kill me when they find out we did this. I promised them not to get into any fights," Flash grumbled,

"Flash, is there something you want to tell us?" Rarity asked,

"Ah... right... are you sure?" Flash raised an eyebrow,

"Scoots may have told us everything, but I'd like to hear it from you." Sweetie answered, "I mean we know your childhood story."

"Yep," Flash sighed, "That childhood story was true, I had hoped I wouldn't show it but... just seeing Hinata being hurt by those fiends... And then you three... I couldn't stand it. Then again, I would have to tell you sooner or later... sucks that I had to demonstrate it."

"Flash..." Rarity reached out and grabbed his hand, with Sweetie grabbing the other, "The girls and I talked about it, and as your classmates, Big Mac included... we're sorry about the times we've made fun of you. Can you forgive us?"

"Even the slightest of jokes at other people's expense can weigh heavily," Flash shook his head, "But it is forgiven. Mostly because I have something to apologise for too,"

"And?"

"I want to say sorry for not being fully honest or transparent to you. As Scootaloo told you, I didn't have many friends because of what I did. People feared to get close to me, but I to them. So that's why I worked on being a chill and nice guy. But even if we said to others that we were friends, deep inside I couldn't accept that if I didn't tell you what I was back then." Flash lowered his head,

"And there you go again, being Modest." Adagio groaned, "Look at me, idiot. What you did, you did for someone else. Me, Aria and Sonata? We did it for ourselves to become powerful and controlling. What you did is 'noble', despite how brutal you can get."

"I hate to say it," Rarity smiled, "But I agree with Adagio. Thanks to Scootaloo, we know how and why you get angry. And because of that, we do still like you for who you are."

"Whether you're a goofball or a gremlin, you caring for others never changed one bit. Though of course... we'd be happy to lend a hand for you to change..." Big Mac chuckled,

"Really?" Flash raised his eyebrow again,

"Come on Flash!" Sweetie laughed, "Scootaloo and your parents shouldn't be the only ones to keep an eye on you. We should too!"

"And to do that, it means becoming friends!" Rarity concluded,

"You guys..."

"We'll be friends. Always... and of course, you can too Adagio!" Big Mac laughed,

"Yeeah... how about no?" Adagio gritted,

"Really?" Ms M and Flash giggled, "Then why were you hugging Rarity and Big Mac when you were at death's door?"

"Argh!" Adagio blushed, "I should have known that you noticed!"

"Don't forget about me Flash!" Hinata squeaked, "I've saved you before, and you've saved me back! I would be more than happy to be friends with you and spend lots of time together! Will you?"

"I can't say no to that either, Hinata... which reminds me. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for saving my life." Flash smiled,

And everyone began laughing. As they did, Sweetie took a while to breathe and look at her sister, her friends, her teacher, Ms Cleo, and the little dragon. After everything they've been through, she's noticed that she's learned a whole lot about others when in this place. Especially Flash Sentry... who knew that he was Scootaloo's closest family friend? Normally, if someone rarely talks about another, then that someone wouldn't care so much, and yet Scootaloo never told her about it and she still loves him! Now, she can definitely see why. Although...

* * *

**"Thank you so much for taking care of Flash by the way." Mr Sentry thanked, "It's great to see that he has friends and teachers caring for him."**

**"Well, he's helped us too." Rarity chuckled, "Who says we can't be friends just because he helped us a few times?"**

**"Hey... Sweetie?" Scootaloo tugged,**

**"Yeah?" Sweetie turned around,**

**"Lower your voice a little," Scootaloo tugged her friend a distance away,**

**"Why?"**

**"This is important. You are my bestest friend, and I really like you more than you think. You and Applebloom."**

**"Of course! The same for me!"**

**"No... I like all of you the most!" Scootaloo persisted,**

**"Okay, I get it... so is that the most important thing?"**

**"Do you want to know why I rarely talk about him to the two of you?"**

**"No?"**

**"Because I don't want you to get involved. I was ready to take on others, but who knew it would first be you!"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Scootaloo gripped Sweetie's hand hard,**

**"He's mine. Understand?"**

The Foolish Fighter

**The End**

Next Up: The ?????'? ???? ????


	16. The Siren's True Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hinata now part of the ever-growing Equestria/New Alberia team, they now have a direct location of Midgardsomr. Located in the Binding Ruins, the team made sure they were fully prepped, almost everyone was itching to fight, and to fix a debt once and for all. The Windwyrm himself had spent the past hundred years protecting the remains of the Grastaean Nation from the Flow Eternal residing in the ruins. The Flow Eternal stirs something inside Adagio Dazzle, a long-forgotten hunger... one that may cause her to turn on her new friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter will be different compared to the one on FIMFiction. The reason why is because unlike over there, you were allowed to post the lyrics of any official song from the franchise. This is not the case for AO3, and the MLP songs are definitely not public domain. Basically, I will be removing the lyrics, and just describing how the CHS buddies sing. I encourage you to listen to the actual song, so you know the lyrics. It's in with the song links.

[It was incredibly unfortunate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDoSa1bnzRk) that the weekend dedicated to meet Midgsrdsomr has not been fulfilled due to unforeseen circumstances. However, it yielded a new bond between another dragon and further understanding of the new world within a normal-looking park. Of course, it also developed more bonds between a certain group of friends... and their related family.

* * *

"I'm so sorry mom, and dad." Flash apologized, "I broke my promise, but it was because Ms Cleo's home was in danger!"

"Judging by the fact that Ms Cleo, Ms M, and your new friends are with you, you don't seem to be lying." Mr Sentry stared, "If what you said was true, you're not worthy of punishment either."

"Why?"

"You are dense, my dear child." Mrs Sentry laughed, "Don't you remember? You acted rough back in Primary school because you wanted to protect and stand up for someone. Cleo's home is no different. I'm proud that you did it!"

"However, it does concern us that you and your new friends are fighting such a world in the first place!" Mr Sentry raised his voice, "Ms Cleo told us everything there is to know about Grastaea and New Alberia, and what the five of you have been doing. Even gave us a small tour yesterday when you were still in the hospital."

"Such a magical place!!!" Mrs Sentry smiled, "Oh I was swept away by almost everything! I'm sure you all felt the same!"

"Honey..."

"Sorry! Sorry! Yes... as much as there are wonders, there are also horrors. And for all of you to fight those horrors... It's horrifically horrifying!"

"But it's not-" Sweetie protested,

"-what you're aiming to do in the first place. Ms Cleo told me." Mr Sentry interrupted, "You want to help rebuild the Halidom, even getting paid doing it. As you find materials or helpers, the 'fiends' get in the way. It tells me a lot about what the people had to face in that era. But I believe this matter should be addressed for another time. AFTER you find your wind dragon."

"Wait... what? You're just letting us do this? To fight?" Rarity looked in disbelief,

"At least for Flash. I can't speak on behalf of your parents." Mr Sentry corrected, "We know about your special powers thanks to demonstrations and Ms Cleo's tour. However, I would suggest you all NOT to get ahead of yourselves. Even dragons and superheroes are not immune to death. Mrs Sentry and I would be more than happy to accompany you, but we do have our obligations, like work. I trust that you'll be safe in the hands of Ms Cleo and your history teacher."

"Eeyup," Big Mac gulped,

"Judging from your faces, I'm guessing you haven't told your parents about New Alberia. I encourage you all to try." Mrs Sentry suggested, "Your purpose in New Alberia is very good but also very dangerous, so you need to let them know that. I'm happy to stand by your side and support you!"

"Seriously?" The students and siren spoke in unison.

"Of course!" Mrs Sentry gave an open-mouthed smile with her eyes closed, "A friend of my son is a friend of mine!"

* * *

[Though Big Mac](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8KCBJGQ8Do), Rarity and Sweetie Belle were still hesitant to tell their parents about the Halidom, they could not forget that easy-going smile of Flash's wonderful supportive mother. She even became the opening topic for Monday in the school canteen.

"Your mum is very nice and pretty." Sweetie dreamily looked at Flash,

"What can I say?" Flash copied Sweetie's dreamy expression, "I'm a lucky guy!"

"I'm more concerned that you're not embarrassed about your mom. Fluttershy has problems with her brother, but you don't seem to have any issue with your fam," Rainbow moaned.

"And why should I? I love her for everything she was and is! Same with dad!"

"Oh! So you're a suck-up to your parents, I see!" Rainbow snickered,

"Oh, they can be quite fearsome and strict at times," Flash countered, "Now are any other questions, or is it just jabs at me and my family?"

"Just one," Fluttershy raised her hand, "Why did you learn to fight? We've never seen you do any martial arts except for Scootaloo and now Rarity telling us..."

"Mom's recommendation to keep my violent self in check and most importantly to learn restraint."

"You know what? I take it back Flash... you're not boring. You're actually kind of a badass protecting a castle." Rainbow smirked,

"I take no pride in badassery. And me being a fighter is a need-to-know basis. But, I promised my friends that I would try to be a bit more trusting."

"You surely are a good man, Flash!" Pinkie laughed, "Speaking of which, how's Adagio?"

* * *

"My enemies are getting worried about me?" Adagio raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure they're alright?"

"It's been months now," Rarity answered over a cup of Honey Tea in the Halidom, "And because of Sunset, she wants to how you've been doing. She's convinced that you are not as power-hungry and manipulative like before."

"Well good for her!" Adagio moped, "Remind me why the four of you are here again? Don't you have anything to do at school?"

"We've tackled some assessments already, making time for you!" Rarity smiled, "Remember that we're here to help you regain your singing voice while we're rebuilding the Halidom!"

"Wow, I honestly thought you'd have forgotten."

"We had a busy few weeks, but a promise is a promise." Rarity smiled, "So we're going to be helping you throughout the week!"

* * *

[And that's exactly what the team did.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFUne0vw74g) Every day after school, the students resumed their singing tutorship. From Tuesday to Friday, the siren slowly began to find her pitch, and slowly found singing practices fun.

"Can we stop singing about liking flowers and daffodils and all sorts of other nature stuff? It's making me cringe!" Adagio rasped,

"How about the 1-2-3-4-5 song?" Sweetie suggested,

"NO,"

And when the weekend rolled around again, the four students decided the time has come. Their siren in rehabilitation is to sing one song!

 **"Which one do you think would be perfect?"** Flash asked over the phone on Friday night,

 **"The one Big Mac picked! It's called, 'Find the Magic'! He thinks Adagio would like it, it resonates with her life right now!"** Rarity answered,

 **"Sweet... it's great that we could focus on helping her this week, now that Hinata and Ms M are finding Midgardsomr in our stead,"** Flash sighed,

**"Flash, I want to ask you something... about your mana,"**

**"You sound serious. What's up?"**

**"Do you think... do you think I can be** [ **able to fight as you do?** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BR8ENG9kCQM) **"**

**"But I thought you already have something. Don't you have that geode of yours that gives you the pony ears like Camp Everfree and all the times after that?"**

**"Call it exploring new possibilities. I'm interested in how you're able to harness it quickly when the four of us haven't even got a grasp on our own."**

**"Okay then... from what Ms M and Ms Cleo told me, they said that me learning some martial arts beforehand helped me to control my mana alongside breathing. So maybe you should give it a go and do some deep breaths yourself in the Halidom. But if you ask me, mana isn't learned just through fighting. You should try and grasp mana that befits your nature. Like making clothes,"**

**"Now how can I do such a thing?"** Rarity frowned,

**"Ms M showed me some examples through a few adventurer biographies. Mana was used to make weapons for New Alberia. Courtesy of three particular blacksmith sisters. The middle sister Ramona uses fire mana to control the fires of the furnace to adjust and shape materials into dangerous blades or steel. Once it's done, she gives the blade to her younger sister Renee. Her responsibility is to cool and temper them with water."**

**"Sounds like a very mundane job. But, it's probably for the best given her age,"**

**"You might be surprised. The heat for the blades, thanks to Ramona, is far too great for ordinary water to cool down. That's what Renee's use of water mana is for. It is through her that the water is enchanted to simmer such weapons crafted in extreme fires. She is capable of using fire and wind mana though."**

**"I see. Then what of the eldest?"**

**"Rena is responsible for infusing mana into any finished weapon. It's what gives the weapons enhancing abilities and new fighting skills to its wielder."**

**"Okay then. I'm convinced that maybe it is possible to use mana for clothes making, but I don't expect it to come when I'm making clothes as normal."**

**"You're right. You'll probably need some method to control it. Last I've seen, Sweetie's mana was used as an instinctive barrier. Maybe you can ask Cleo to help you? I'm sure there are tonnes of mana that revolve around the castle thanks to defeating fiends and whatnot."**

**"I'll think about it,"**

**"Oh and one more thing..."** Flash stopped, **"If you intend on using mana, try using it in tandem with the magic you and the others girls have. It's possible, and I think it would be a neat combination of power!"**

**"Perhaps..."**

**"I don't think I've asked... but what element are you? We know that Sweetie is water, and I am light... what do you think you would be?"**

**"Thinking back on experiences with the elemental altars, I am certain that my mana is the antithesis to your element: Shadow."**

**"Spooky... but I have no reason to see you as an enemy because of powers. Think we can still fight together as friends?"**

**"That goes without saying Flash!"**

* * *

So on the sixth day, the four students confronted the siren with their test.

"You think I'm ready to sing?" Adagio asked surprised. The four students smiled at each other,

"Yeah!" Three of them jumped and cheered,

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded with a small smile,

"And we've picked a song just for you!!!"

"Hold on a second... can't I just sing the song that's been trending lately? I can at least remember the words,"

"True, but when it comes to singing, a good singer is one who sings from the heart. Sings with their feelings and memories." Rarity explains,

"So we found a song you'd best relate to," Flash pulled out a sheet of lyrics, "Here you go!"

"Find the... magic?" Adagio read, "Huh... wow... this... are you trying to make me depressed?"

"I'm sorry... did it hit too deep?"

"Straight to the core," Adagio frowned, "But you're right... I do feel interested in this song."

"Here, we've got the music for it too. Why don't the four of us sing first, and then we can go through the lyrics together?"

"Sure," Adagio nodded, "Hit it,"

"Ready everyone?" Rarity stood up straight,

"No dancin' please," Big Mac stopped, "Jus' sing,"

"Fine..." Rarity frowned and hit play. [A synthesiser started playing chords in A minor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LBK8Kroihg). It was a slow song, not a lot of instruments, and it felt very sad and melancholy. Adagio looked at the four students, each putting on a persona of sadness.

Rarity began the first verse, singing in a mellow, quiet and fine tone. She sang in regards of losing a kind of magic as she lives through every unchanging day with no idea where to go.

 **S** weetie Belle took over, her own articulation as clear if not better than her older sister. She sang and rambled about every day being ordinary and repeated over, with a need to find motivation.

Then Rarity and Sweetie Belle sang together for the next verse, in different vocal ranges; singing about the days once again, going round and round. With a response to their call, Big McIntosh and Flash Sentry joined in, desperate to escape these neverending and changing days. They too, had their own distinct vocal ranges while also being in tune.

Rarity and Flash sang in harmony, repeating a line sung by the sisters as call, then followed with the same pattern by Sweetie Belle and Big Mac as a response.

"Oh..." Rarity vocalised, maintaining her sorrowful look "Oh-oohhh..."

Then all together, the four sang the chorus, each with their able voice range. As the song's title, the four of them reached out, eager to find what was lost to them, to find the magic.

Adagio was speechless, moved to tears. This song when sung at once... it brought back so many memories... memories of her fellow Dazzlings... her sisters. Cleo also overheard the singing and came out to hear what was going on. She too was taken aback by the melancholy aura of the song sung by the students as they touch the second verse and continued...

* * *

"Thank you for listening!" Rarity bowed, "Well? How was it?"

"Amazing..." Cleo applauded, "It really brought a tear to my eye. Though for Adagio, I think you brought a waterfall instead."

"I'm not crying because I'm moved..." Adagio defended, "It's... I just feel like... If I was singing this... I think Aria and Sonata should be here too..."

"Yeah," Flash stretched his arms, "I think the song fits the three of you. But it was Big Mac who suggested the song."

"You?" Adagio turned to the farmer.

"Ah've tried putting mahself in yer shoes. And make no mistake that Ah'd be very upset when somethin' close to you, yer pride, is taken away or destroyed... becomin' human. You feel helpless, desperate, you wanna find another reason... but then you've been given the chance again when Ms Cleo found you... but from there, Ah guess you still want to pick up what's left of you or try to find somethin' new. To be fair, Ah was lucky enough that this song sounds similar to what you think..."

"Wow... I... I don't know what to say..."

"I'll take yer reaction as thanks," Big Mac smiled, "Why don't we try singin'?"

"Okay then," Adagio wiped her tears and took a deep breath, "Bring it,"

And so it begins. The team decided to tackle the training by having Adagio sing one line at a time. They went over every single line, correcting some pitch mistakes, or the way certain voices are pronounced. All the lessons in the weekdays had paid off immensely, as it only took less than a minute for the siren to sing a line at a self-acceptable level. In ten minutes, the siren got through the last line and was able to sing through it in one go.

"Yes!!! You did it!!!" Rarity and Sweetie raised their hands for a high-five. Adagio blinked for a while, then high-fived them with a surprised smile,

"Mission accomplished Mac," Flash beamed,

"Eeyup," Big Mac beamed back, bumping knuckles with him.

"You were wonderful Adagio." Cleo complimented,

"Granted, it's not as amazing as when you first sang back in the musical showcase, but you've certainly recovered a lot!" Rarity evaluated,

"I think you've got the talent to sing!" A voice spoke, "If only someone was kind enough to show me some performances of that musical showcase, I could make a much more constructive opinion!"

"Ah! Ms M! Nice to see you here!" Rarity looked to see the history teacher walk towards them, followed behind by a teenage girl with white hair, "And the same goes to you Hinata!"

"Good afternoon to you too everyone! I'm glad that we were able to hear Adagio go through the one full round."

"So what's up?" Flash asked,

"We have found Midgardsomr." Ms M announced, "And this time, we'll be able to meet him today. Are you guys prepared?"

The four humans, the siren, and the sylvan looked at each other. It is indeed, the weekend. And they have more than enough time. It's almost a month now, but they can finally achieve what they owe Cleo!

"We can do it today," Rarity nodded,

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed,

"Oh yeah!" Sweetie clenched her palms,

"I'm in!" Flash gave a thumbs up,

"More than ready," Adagio smirked, "Love to have the place I live in renovated."

"But before that," Rarity paused, "Do you think we can prepare?"

"Never thought you'd ask!" Cleo smiled, "There's a lot we have to discuss!"

* * *

"First, I'd like to see if I can add to my 'Mana Circles' as Estelle." Rarity offered,

"Understood," Cleo nodded, "And this time, I think you can do it yourself. You can direct the mana within this castle and guide it into your body."

"Right... Here we go..." Rarity put on Estelle's essence and closed her eyes...

* * *

[ **"I'm in!"** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BR8ENG9kCQM) **Estelle yelled. Her voice echoed through the endless boundaries of the mana circles. The atmosphere near identical to Flash's, which she knows since Flash and Estelle are of the same element.**

**"Good. With the mana you have, you can try and fill out every node of the mana circle you have. Once you do, a statue floating just above the circle should react."**

**Rarity furrowed her brows and tensed her arms. She held out a hand and aligned it with an unlit node. Streaks of blue appeared from all around and buried itself into the node, turning it on. Rarity did the same for every unlit node. Once every node on the circle was lit, all the nodes released a wisp of light, conversing onto the mentioned statue. It looked like a stamp with a sharp stem pointing to the top. It also happened to have a pair of small angelic wings.**

**"What you aim to do here now is to send not only mana but some elemental light orbs towards that statue. I've got someone to bring some already. This process is not called unlocking, but unbinding. When the statue is charged, it will unlock the second mana circle above."**

**"Here goes!" Estelle put both her palms out at the floating statue. The winged stamp began to shake and rumble until the was a loud shattering sound. The small wings upon the statue grew in size and changed from an angel to a dragon. The small statue launched a blue ball of light to the darkened circle floating above. Once the blue ball aligned itself, it exploded. All the darkened parts of the circle shattered like glass, leaving behind a circle similar in shape to the one below it. As it shattered, the Preacher could also feel something shattering in her body.**

**"And that is your second mana circle unbound." Cleo concluded, "Now feel free to fill up these nodes if you want."**

**"I choose to fill them all!" Estelle grinned,**

* * *

"Well?" Cleo asked as Estelle opened her eyes, "How did you feel?"

["I feel healthier and stronger..."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQFv89Ki19s) Estelle answered, "Oh! And I feel more memories stirring in my mind... it could be the possibility of Estelle's second skill!"

"Wonderful..." Cleo smiled, "Flash? McIntosh? Would you like to meditate too?"

"Sure!" Flash nodded,

"Me?" Big Mac pointed to himself,

"As Vixel," Cleo added,

"Aww, y'all really need me to fight from now on?"

"More than ever Big Mac," Ms M nodded, "Midgardsomr is in the Binding Ruins. It's east from the Halidom, between Mount Adolla and Myriage Lake. But more importantly, the ruins are filled with shadow-attuned fiends. We need as much light as we can get."

"Honoured," Big Mac grinned, "Ah'm ready to be enlightened,"

* * *

Flash had his second mana circle unbound and halfway filled. Big McIntosh as Vixel had his First mana circle filled as well as his second unbound and halfway filled too. Strengthened and essenced, they headed to the art gallery.

"So." Estelle stated, "What is the secret behind these works of art?"

"Though they do look like works of art, they house a special power that grants particular abilities and enhancements to those who are anointed with holy water. These special paintings are known as 'Wyrmprints'. How are they special? It's because the artists, like most of Grastaea, use mana to imbue their works with blessings." Cleo explained,

"I like it... I really like it!" Flash nodded approvingly, "For a single castle, New Alberia is armed to the teeth with military power! Countless adventurers, pactbound dragons, and paintings that can buff both!"

"Other nations are much more powerful than you think..." Cleo warned, "But in any case, there is a large archive regarding the paintings as well as the benefits they give. Read it and decide what wyrmprint you need. Our bodies can use a maximum of two."

"Got it."

"Flash?" Ms M strolled in, "I've fixed up the Strong Halberd for you. Good as new!"

"Wow!!!" Flash took the weapon, the spike upon the spearhead sharpened and bright. "Thanks so much!"

"Training with Arctos to make weapons of our own really paid off," Ms M gave a smug grin, "After all, most crafted weapons here require fire as hot as mine!"

"Looks like we need to find Arctos if we want to make really strong weapons!"

"We will get there someday. I promise." Ms M promised, "By the way, where is the little crusader?"

"She's going to our homes to fetch something." Vixel answered, "Hinata's going with her for protection."

"To get what?" Cleo asked,

"Our rides!" Sweetie exclaimed, walking into the art gallery with Hinata (in human form) by her side. "They're parked near the melee training dummy outside."

"Wonderful!" Estelle huffed with pride, "And with that, we have everything we need. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered,

"Very well then everybody," Estelle encouraged, "Let's roll out with style!!!"

* * *

The Flamewyrm and the little white dragon soared through the sky, hovering above six colourful dots emerging from the forest. On the ground, four bicycles raced across the flatlands, riding on the dirt path without any sign of slowing down. Leading the pack was a bike of purple, ridden by the Loving Preacher and carrying the Belle Healer as a passenger, though not without the protective helmet and kneepads. Following suit was a smaller lilac bike, with a pretty and durable basket at its front, carrying bags filled with supplies from the Halidom. Sweetie Belle was the rider of this peculiar two-wheeler. Flash was next to follow, racing upon a navy blue mountain bike with a yellow streak, maintaining a steady balance while keeping up passionately on his pedalling. He too had a basket attached on the bike's front, carrying exactly the same thing Sweetie has. And last but not least was the Musical Maestro and his big red bike. The owner often uses the bike as part of his deliveries, though today he is carrying the cheerful merchant on the passenger seat as his package for the day.

"How are you doing Ms Cleo? Comfortable?" Estelle asked,

"Having to hold up my skirt as well as grabbing on to you is extremely problematic. If I fail on one or the other, we're bound to crash! On the other hand, you're going the right way!"

"That's good to know. Luckily, Estelle is just about the same size as me. It would be a nightmare if were an adventurer whose legs are too short to reach the pedals!"

"How about you Francesca?" Vixel spoke, "Are you fine?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Francesca replied, her arms tight around Vixel's sides and her body in contact with his, "But uh... are you sure you're okay yourself?"

"I am. Why would I not be?"

"Are you not feeling... aroused or distracted?" Francesca prompted,

"No... not at all." Vixel coyly smiled,

"In about five-hundred metres, turn right." Brunhilda instructed, "How quaint, acting like those GPSs made by humans,"

"Got it!" Estelle yelled back.

* * *

"You have arrived at your destination," Hinata reported, "The entrance to the Binding Ruins!!!"

"Phew!!!" Flash put on the brakes, "That took about... a ten-minute trip! Not bad!!!"

"I must admit," Cleo hopped off the bike, "It has beaten travel time on foot by a lot..."

"It reminds me of that delinquent's 'Chariot' back then..." Hinata wondered,

"By the way, Ms Brunhilda," Flash turned to the Flamewyrm, "I remember that around your time, you and the dragons' universal agreement of peace with humanity were that they ceased all sorts of technological advancements that would damage nature and your homes. Do bikes count?"

"Having to live in a time where humans are so deep into their technological advances can be infuriating. However, I have seen a select few that seek to minimise its damage to the environment and inventions that run on human strength rather than constant abuse of mana. Your bicycles are one such example. The materials used are somewhat similar to those in weapons, and I find it clever and wonderful. That being said, I still think one other invention just beats it."

"And that is?"

"Your mobile phones!" Brunhilda changed into Mym and held out a smartphone, "Long-distance communication is amazing! As for what is needed to keep a device like this active, Light Mana is a good alternative!"

"So are you saying I can become my phone's power bank?" Flash realised,

"It's very much possible! You just have to discover how!" Mym answered,

"I'm starting to love this place even more!" Flash gave a wide smile,

"Oh, and before you call me out about 'Double Standards', remember that I said that I have seen many of these technological advancements being very sensitive to nature. It goes to show that even humanity today are conscious about the many homes of dragons and other animals smaller than both of us. If I have a problem with some governmental plan that would lead to things like deforestation or whatnot, I guarantee you there will be many who agree with me. I will not resort to my crimson fires though!" Mym added, "Humanity seems to have their own in a verbal sense."

"Thanks for sharing Ms Mym," Flash smiled, "Happy to hear your opinion,"

"Alrighty then, back to the matter at hand. The Binding Ruins," Mym responded,

Before the team set off, they looked at a map to see what the ruins would look like. From a bird's eye view, the Binding Ruins looked like they were in a large pit crater surrounded by curved mountains. The way to access the ruins was through a tunnel within one of the curved mountains that would lead them directly to the entrance of the man-made temple. However, as they gaze into the aforementioned small little tunnel, something ominous was blowing out of it.

"Grr..." Flash furrowed his brows and bared his teeth,

"Flash?" Sweetie noticed, "A-Are you alright? You look like your serious self again."

"I'm not. There's something about this place that is making me mad." Flash grumbled, "It feels like I'm staring at someone who's harmed or hurt someone whether through physical or verbal abuse and is proud of such lowly acts."

"Now that you mention it." Estelle added, "I can feel it too. There is a great source of negative vibes and emotions stemming from the other side of that tunnel."

"I've never been here before either." Francesca gave a whiff, "Do you know what this place is about Cleo?"

"The Binding Ruins is one of many places where a sacred shard is kept; the ones used to seal away the demon Morsayati. As the shards lose their light over time, the dark power of Morsayati replaces the hollowness." Cleo answered,

"That's dangerous! Surely SOMEONE would be smart to check on these shards every now and then!" Estelle protested,

"They did. King Aurelius, Prince Euden's father, personally saw to it with the Tutelaries, the tribe overseeing these ruins. However, it also ended up becoming the catalyst for the original Kingdom of Alberia to fall and become the Dyrenell Empire." Cleo nodded,

"But how?" Vixel inquired,

"Aurelius was possessed by Morsayati, who chose to take the moniker called 'The Other'. He then proceeded to chase down Zethia and branded Prince Euden as a traitor. He needed her power to revive the rest of his power residing in that particular shard."

"Wait! The very same Zethia that took over Aurelius for the Dyrenell Empire!?" Sweetie exclaimed, "So she was actually a good person that aided your Prince!"

"Yes..." Cleo lowered her head in sorrow, "And once he had achieved that... the Other took over her body. With King Aurelius returned to his senses, he shielded Prince Euden, who had been chasing after her while making pacts with all the five greatwyrms, from her ambush. He sacrificed his life doing so."

"No..." Sweetie Belle placed her hands on her mouth in tears, "That's so sad! So King Aurelius and Zethia were really good people!"

"The story goes much deeper than that I fear... but that is for another time. Midgardsomr is here to mourn for Prince Euden, for this was the place where the Prince has lost two of his most beloved people. We must find him before he flies away." Cleo responded,

"Got it," The five Equestrians responded,

"I assure you, the negative feelings you experience from ruins are things you will get used to. We need to search this place thoroughly. So let me lead you." Cleo instructed,

"Say uh..." Francesca asked as the group ventured into the tunnel on foot, "Does anyone feel hungry?"

"No." Estelle answered, "Rather, I feel like I've lost my appetite."

* * *

[The ominous tunnel was just the tip of the iceberg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWAuIUQ8Hrw). When the team emerged on the other side, the atmosphere was beyond comprehension. Though they could see the silhouette of the sun towering above them, the light it gives was unable to pierce through the dome of clouds enveloping the ruins. With only flames of blue as a source of light, the ruins were as dark as the caves, or a place where the night is eternal.

"This place just screams 'Final Boss' lair' in videogames." Sweetie nervously gulped while walking upon the man-made stone path.

"Trivialising the demon of darkness as a small final boss is a very big sign that you don't take many things seriously..." Mym rattled,

"This place makes my hair stand on end..." Estelle shivered, "Just how big are these ruins?"

"Four equally large sections connected linearly. The entrance which we are now in, followed by the Interior halls, the Recesses, and finally the Terminus at the end." Cleo answered,

"Let's just hope we're able to find our way out..." Flash grumbled as he turned the corner to a dead end, "Unlike our trip to Adolla and Dornith, the ruins here are like a maze,"

"But on the other hand, I see treasure," Vixel came across another dead end, except it had the presence of a treasure chest. He went towards it and knocked it open with his staff, "How wonderful," he smiled as he collected its contents.

"The people made sure to inscribe artistic patterns on their walls and arches," Estelle examined, "But given that this place is used to house something evil... Is there the possibility of traps?"

"It only starts from the interior hall, and deeper within." Cleo answered, "Only two traps, spikes that pop out from the floor, and fire-breathing statues."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad." Francesca sighed with relief,

"Then woe to those that fell to them." Cleo warned, "The spike traps are laced with poison, and the statue's flames are sure to linger on the body. I cannot cure such afflictions, for a reminder."

"Okay okay, I take that back then..."

"Now along the way, we are bound to find closed doors that require opening." Cleo informed, "They are large doors that not only have some carving art etched onto them, but will also have a purple looking orb in the middle."

"Like this?" Estelle pointed at a stone arch door matching her exact description,

"Yes." Cleo nodded, "Now from there, we need to find the switch to open it. It should be somewhere in the dead ends near here."

"This one?" Sweetie approached a purple crystal floating above a hole.

"Excellent. Give the jewel a spin or a whack."

"Open sesame!" The girl grabbed the crystal and gave it a mighty spin. As it did, the crystal lost its floating ability and dropped perfectly into the hole. Once it did, the stone doors began to rumble and move, sliding itself and revealing a new path."

"Oh, I see!" Sweetie recognised, "It's like a slot! You need to put the crystal inside it!"

"Yes." Cleo agreed, "And now, we can make our way to the next part of the Ruins."

* * *

"Hey Hinata," Flash spoke, "You seem awfully silent for a while... something on your mind?"

"Well..." Hinata twiddled her claws, "Even if I'm a dragon, this place still gives me the creeps."

"So not all dragons are made equal huh?"

"I've seen dragons bigger and older than me fall to that demon." Hinata shuddered, "Hearing their screams and seeing their lifeless bodies, it's cruel... if it were me, I wouldn't want to set foot in this place for my entire life. This is only the second time I've done so."

"When was the first?"

"With Prince Euden and his companions." Hinata explained, "With him at my side, I don't feel any fear to venture in. Like what I'm doing right now with you."

"Hinata, you are a very sweet and kind girl." Flash smiled,

"You guys rescued me, remember? And as I said, you remind me of the prince. Now that I mention it, why didn't I think about making a pact with you after you saved me?"

"Well, I really appreciate that you put your trust in me as well as my friends but... neither of us have dragonblood, nor is anyone related to Euden's family. I'm afraid we can't make this pact lest it hurts one of us."

"Oh, that's okay. Just a small pinky promise would do!" Hinata smiled,

"Sounds good to me," Flash turned around while walking backwards, "If it's anything like Ms M, then my dream is to help-"

"Stop!" Hinata commanded, grabbing Flash with her talons,

"Muh?" Flash froze,

**SHINK!**

A collection of spikes laced with purple substance shot up behind Flash, then slowly sank back underneath. Flash turned back to the front. Behind him on the floor was a large octagonal tile filled with holes and dripping with that purple substance from before. A few seconds later, the spikes poked their heads from the holes, before shooting themselves up tall, almost up to Flash's height, then slowly sank down once again.

"Looks like I owe you again Hinata," Flash swallowed hard, "Maybe let's focus on finding a safe spot first so we can properly make the pact."

"Agreed." Hinata nodded back,

But as mentioned by Cleo, the traps didn't end there. The team discovered more of the octagonal spike traps scattered on their path, and then came the dreaded statues. They resembled four-legged animals sitting on their behinds, like cats and dogs. But for their heads, the Equestrians could not identify the animal it tried to resemble. One, they couldn't stop to examine the statue. Two, it was breathing fire; examining it is hazardous.

"Well now... how are we going to get through this?" Vixel asked,

"Ever heard of 'Stop, Drop & Roll'?" Mym reminded, "Well, just the roll part. We roll underneath them!"

"Oh... fair enough." Estelle shrugged,

"But..." Sweetie raised her hand, "I don't think I can do it without hurting my head,"

"Oh don't worry about that, then just roll using your sides! As long as you stay low, you won't get burnt,"

"Are you serious?" Sweetie raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"There you go!" Mym laughed, "You're doing it!"

"Yeah yeah..." Sweetie rolled beneath the flames "This... is... embarrassing... and... my... clothes." She muttered whenever her mouth was facing the ceiling.

"Okay Sweetie, you've safely passed underneath the fires." Hinata observed, "You can stop now."

"Finally," Sweetie got up and frustratingly dusted herself, "Goddess... that was an embarrassment."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention." Mym remembered, "You could always just wait for the statues to stop breathing fire."

And just as she said that the statues stopped. Immediately, the rest of the team dashed over before the statues turned on,

"Oh COME ON!!!" Sweetie bellowed,

* * *

For two sections, the team made it through without any difficulty or any interference in the first place minus the traps and switches. And as they enter the Recesses, the process was... just about the same. Switches, traps, and not a single fiend to be seen. But just in case, the team thought not to say anything about the situation and just hurry to the end where possible. After all, they were here to find the Windwyrm and leave afterwards.

"How much do you want to bet that Midgardsomr's at the Terminus?" Sweetie guessed,

"Sweetie, betting is not a good idea..." Estelle hesitated,

"We've searched every nook and cranny of the past two sections." Flash laughed, "But to humour you, I'll take you on. How much are you betting?"

"I thought you were a religious man, Flash," Vixel looked concerned, "Are you stepping into sacrilege here?"

"Ten bucks!" Sweetie wagered,

"Too much," Flash shook his head, "My limit is at zero,"

"What!?" Sweetie jumped, "But that means nothing!"

"Exactly," Flash nodded, "Betting is not a good idea,"

"Flash!!! You goody-two-shoes!" Sweetie pouted,

"You may never know what happens next, Sweetie." Flash sighed as he jogged forward of the pack, "You may never know if you--oof!"

Flash walked into a fence, bumping himself on the head and preventing him from moving forward.

"Oh no..." Estelle, Cleo and Francesca froze.

"Let me guess..." Flash walked back while looking at the wrought gates of blue flames. "We can't go through unless we have to fight some fiends... right?"

As an answer, ten shadow goblins appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the team of eight. Then ten shadow gobmancers appeared behind the shadow goblins, surrounding the team of eight. And for the third wave, ten large zombie-like fiends with sharp ribs protruding from their chests and squatting down appeared behind the shadow gobmancers.

"A new enemy..." Hinata warned, "Those large looking fiends are called ghouls. They're as beefed up as those lizardmen, but slower and obviously lacks the shield. However, these things are incredibly hard to move or push, and unlike the lizardman, they are capable of a ranged attack. So try not to fight them face-to-face. Otherwise, it'll vomit something nasty."

"Noted," Flash readied his halberd, "Let's get cracking!"

Flash struck first, skillfully thrusting the lance twice into the shadow goblin in front of him. The goblin fell to its knees, and then on its body, before finally disintegrating. As the first blood was drawn, the ring of goblins leapt forward, giving the team no chance to escape from the wrath of their clubs.

"Congratulations Flash!" Mym sarcastically retorted as she clawed an opening, "You truly are a reckless fighter! Now all of you get out before we truly bite the dust!"

"S-Sorry!" A wounded Flash apologised as he and the rest hurtled out of the ambush. "I just didn't expect them to hit back so hard!"

"It seems you've forgotten the obvious matchups Flash," Estelle groaned in pain, "Whereas shadow is weak to light, light itself is weak against shadow!"

"Oww..." Francesca moaned, "You okay Vixel? Sweetie?"

"A-okay..." Sweetie gave a thumbs up, "I honestly thought I saw my life flash before my eyes. Good thing I had a meatshield to hide behind!" She patted Flash,

"A few cuts. I tried to cast some of those orbs, but they were on me already." Vixel sighed,

"Guys watch out!" Flash grabbed Sweetie and shielded her from some incoming bolts of darkness. As they exploded on his back, A searing and ominous pain struck the boy as if someone invisible hand was choking his neck while turning his irises black.

"Awwkk..." Flash's fell to his knees, his eyes black as the night and emitting smoke. The team screamed,

"Flash! Stop that!" Sweetie gripped his collar, "You can only be a meatshield when I need you to be!!!"

"We need to find a space where we won't get surrounded," Francesca yelled as she parried one of the shadow goblins, "We'll never be able to focus when enemies are all around us!"

"Leave it to me!" Hinata flew to the air, "Take this!"

She releases a blast of purplish yellow fire, burning three gobmancers and two shadow goblins who were unlucky enough to get in front of her.

"Make for that corner over there!" She pointed, "It will take some time before I can use my Shining Breath again!"

"I got our teenage lancer, Sweetie." Vixel hoisted Flash up, "Follow Estelle! I'll keep up with you..."

"Not yet..." Flash moaned, his eyes still blackened, "I can still fight..." He lightly gripped his halberd and made a small slash at the nearest fiend... a ghoul. The limber fiend looked at its assailant with its glowing yellow eyes and crawled towards them.

"Flash!" Mym saw the scene, "Can you stop, attracting, trouble!? By my scales... you're a much better fighter and decision-maker when you're actually angry! What happened to you!?"

"Well, we've got our back against the wall." Francesca noted, "What now?"

"It's a good thing that I anointed myself with that 'Chocolatiers' painting before we left. Turns out it fills up the mana for skills right from the start! I have my healing skill ready. Or rather... two healing skills ready!"

"Use it!" Vixel yelled as he began flinging orbs at the approaching fiends. "Flash has taken much damage as is!"

"I'll use my second one!"

* * *

_"So Estelle, I've been noticing," Spoke a kind prince,_

_"Yes?" Rarity asked, acting as if she was directly part of the conversation as Estelle,_

_"I've noticed something about you as a teacher,"_

_"Now what could that be?" Rarity thought to herself, "From what I've read, those kids can sometimes be mischievous. Of course, they have been met with the Loving Hand plenty of times!"_

_"Despite your discipline as a teacher, you really do reach out for your students! And you are a fine preacher as you strive to be!"_

_"Why, thank you for your kind words!" Rarity smiled, "Even if I'm not actually a preacher, let alone the actual Estelle..."_

_"But recently, I saw you defending the kids from a nasty fiend ambush... that takes some serious guts,"_

_"Huh?" Rarity raised an eyebrow, "I don't recall that written in the biography..."_

_"You're like a Guardian," The Prince complimented with a smile, "And with the Grace of a preacher! A gentle defender and a healer for those kids."_

_"Ahh..." Rarity perked up, "I see now... I think I know what Estelle's second healing spell is called!" Then everything, including the prince, faded into white._

* * *

"I will protect and heal everyone! _Guardian's Grace_!" Estelle chanted, swiping the Loving Hand downwards. Instead of hands, an ethereal green shield with the crest of the Ilian Church landed at Estelle's feet. The impact of the shield created a shockwave that raced across the entire room. As the shockwave passes under the feet of each and every dragon and fighter, they all experienced a soothing sensation that lingers, the confidence that they are being watched by a trustworthy defender.

"Hey!" Vixel looked at his disappearing cuts, "The effects feel incredibly similar to my Spirited Song!"

"HP regeneration," Flash slid himself off McIntosh's back, "Thanks Estelle, I'm ready to go."

"Flash," Francesca snapped, "Don't be an idiot! I can tell the preacher's second skill doesn't heal someone greatly. You've still got those blackened eyes!"

"Maybe..." Flash chuckled, staring down the ghoul he nicked, as well as a pair of Shadow Goblins and Gobmancers. "I'd call it a compromise... this is going to be fun."

"Flash!" Sweetie yelled as the lancer marched forward, "What are you doing!?"

"I'll give you a hint, Sweetie." Flash grinned, "The more I'm close to dying... the fighting spirit within me could be never more than alive!"

Flash lunged forward with his spear out, forcefully striking the four goblin fiends and snuffing them out. Then quickly stepped out of the ghoul's attack from behind. Flash swept low, chopping off the ghoul's leg and tripping it over. Then he raised his halberd high and swung it down, forcing the axe-end of the halberd into the ghoul's head. The ghoul roared and jerked around, but Flash pulled his weapon out and jammed it down once again. This time, it was enough for the ghoul to perish and burn away.

"You see..." Flash laughed while stretching his neck, "I used the blessing of a particular wyrmprint that bolsters my strength when I'm near death. 'Hanetsuki Rally' I believe it was called. It's some Hinomotoan pastime."

"Oh..." Went the rest of the team,

"But I do recall that its temporary," Flash noted as he felt the Guardian's Grace mending his wounds, muscles and eyes, "So let's make the most of it!"

"Alright then Flash," Estelle shrugged, "Fire away everyone!"

"Looks like I got your back again Flash," Francesca moaned, "Let's get this over with quick. My stomach is rumbling!"

* * *

With a vantage point on their side, the team found their footing in the fight and turned the tables. With their back guarded by a wall, all enemies had to focus on them at the front, and it was perfect for the staff users to focus their fire in one direction, covering their two front liners. Francesca clawed at the two shadow goblins who charged for her. Francesca juggled between which goblin to fight, excessively gutting one goblin while making two wide cuts across the other. She was extremely mad that both of them weren't screaming in pain much less still alive. It was a nice that the three healers were able to deal the finishing blow with their orbs. For Flash, he faced down the three remaining goblins.

"This will be easy," Flash smirked as his energy and eyes fully came back, "One!"

He hooks one of the goblins by the body and throws him into Cleo, Estelle and Vixel's orb barrage.

"Two!" He swings his lance, beheading the second with the axe,

"And three!" He spun his staff and stabbed the last with the spike. "That's all the Shadow Goblins taken care of!"

* * *

Next targets, the Shadow Gobmancers. There were only five left, but they decided to stand at a considerable distance and pelt shadow bolts at them or summon pillars of darkness beneath their feet.

"Split up and attack!" Estelle commanded, "Take one each, be careful of the ghouls!"

As one gobmancer conjured a circle underneath the heroes, they rolled out of its way before it could claim them, running in different directions. Cleo rolled forward, dodging the shadow bolts sailing at her, then proceeded to give three stunning thwacks on the gobmancer's head. Not letting him retaliate, Cleo charged her mana and let loose her Force Strike, the decisive spell to end the gobmancer. Likewise, Flash, Estelle, and Vixel were able to finish off theirs with ease. Only Francesca had to struggle and even swallowed a pillar of darkness when she stumbled into the gobmancer's range.

"Argh!!!" The merchant was launched off her feet, stained by darkness, straight into the slow-moving ghouls.

"We got you!" Vixel, Hinata and Flash ran to Francesca's support, repelling the ghouls from their prey.

"Ms Cleo! You and me? We Force Strike together!" Estelle warned,

"You got it," Cleo nodded,

"Yah!" They pointed their respective staffs at the sole shadow gobmancer, and their beams pierced and vaporised it in an instant.

"Sweetie?" Estelle looked around, "Where are you?"

"She's with me," Mym called back, holding onto the young girl's hand,

"Hey Ms Mym?" Sweetie asked, "Why aren't you helping out?"

"Call it a precaution... something tells me these ghouls aren't the only things we have to fight."

* * *

And last but not least, the ghouls. Estelle tended Francesca's wounds with her Healing Faith, while Flash and Hinata fought their way through the first ghoul ahead of them. Hinata fearlessly rends through the ghoul's flesh with her claws, then Flash jumped in to deliver a few axe-bladed swings with his own.

"No kidding! Three swipes, and it looks like he didn't budge! For my buff to run out already, what misfortune!"

"I told you! Those guys are beefy!" Hinata sighed,

"Get out of the way!" Vixel warned, "The ghoul's going to vomit!"

Hinata grabs Flash and drags him just out of the ghoul's purplish-black, burning 'lunch', reaching all the way to the wall.

"Holy moly!" Flash shivered, "That is ridiculous!"

Vixel said no word. Instead, he rolled to the side of the ghoul and charged his body,

"Here's my version of a Force Strike!" Vixel exclaimed, firing the laser. A direct shot to the head, but it still wasn't enough to take it out."

"You've got to be kidding me... yah!!!" Flash charged forward and swung hard. A downward, diagonal strike, the halberd landed perfectly on the hole caused by Vixel's Force Strike which allowed it to cut through. With its face cleaved, the ghoul fell over and fizzled away.

"That took too long," Flash panted, "And so much energy..."

"We've still got eight left..." Hinata gestured towards the growling fiends,

"Oh, I've had enough..." Flash growled, "I'm gonna line 'em up and bowl them over!" He struck the halberd across the hard surface, setting it to spark and crackle with electricity. Then he pointed it to the ghouls, aiming to make sure all fiends were in the line of fire, then chanted,

" _Lance Cannon_!"

The halberd fired its brilliant blue cannon, ripping through all eight ghouls and fizzled into sparks once it made contact with the ruin walls,

"The cannonball doesn't explode? That's a letdown," Francesca narrowed her eyes,

"And check it out... even though most of them have lost a few limbs, they're still moving." Sweetie smirked, "Hey Flash! Your Lance Cannon's nerfed!"

"I give in," Flash sighed, "I think I've met my match here,"

"Okay then," Sweetie laughed, "Franny? Sis? Vix? Ms Cleo? Why don't all of you cheer Flashy up by finishing them off? Even if they're not gone in one shot, I don't think they need any more effort and dodging."

"Alright then. This is for you Flash!" Vixel smiled as he fired three orbs at the nearest ghoul, putting it down for good.

"You've done well," Cleo smiled, Force Striking the one close to her, as well as another one behind it.

"You were amazing, Flash!" Hinata laughed, kicking the fourth ghoul across the face, her nails ripping out its flesh.

"Hah! Rah!" Estelle took a physical approach, giving the fifth and sixth a powerful slap, slamming them to the ground.

"Say nothing about it!" Francesca smiled, creating a small little gash on the seventh ghoul, and it crumbled in an instant.

"Thanks, guys," Flash smiled, walking over to the final straggling ghoul and kneeing it in the face. All eight ghouls burst into dust, leaving the dragons, humans and sylvan victorious.

"Alright then," Francesca wiped her forehead, "Now that all the enemies are done, let's get going..."

But the blue gate barring their way remained standing. Instead of disappearing, ten fiends appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the team once again,

"Oh GIVE US A BREAK!" Sweetie threw up her arms in anger. All ten of them were the same, but they were an unidentified type to the team. They were on two legs, large in size, and wearing a suit of armour. Whilst the suit of armour was baffling, the particular giant size of these fiends gave the Preacher and the Merchant traumatic flashbacks.

"Oh no..." Francesca looked to Estelle with shaking eyes,

"... Golems!" Estelle cried, "And attuned to shadow no less!"

"Goddess, I'm pooped." Flash grumbled, "But there's no rest. We've got to mow them down again, build up those skills."

"Hey Flash, since you have your own mana circle, do you have a second skill you could unleash?" Estelle asked,

"Sorry." Flash shook his head, "I couldn't prepare for that,"

"Even when three of us are attuned to light, fighting ten golems right after fighting thirty fiends will tire us out," Vixel analysed,

"Then it's a good thing I didn't move a muscle," Mym stepped forward, "I hope you understand why..."

"Yeah yeah..." Sweetie rolled her eyes, "Just in case of an emergency,"

"If you wish to fight, then so be it..." Mym chants as she begins to transform into her dragon form, "But let us aid you with the heavy work!"

"And you've got me with you!" Hinata saluted, "I'm supereffective against these guys as well!"

"So, class..." Brunhilda flaps her wings, "Are you ready for a demonstration?"

"Not without me, Flamewyrm!" A grande voice called from above.

From the murky fog above, a large figure dived towards the area, covering it in dust and gravel. Before the adventurers very eyes, a mighty gust blew the dust away to reveal a large green dragon. His body and tail were all in scales, with a belly and chest of faint yellow. Yellow spikes protruded from its muscular arms and upper legs, as well as on the lateral frontal part of his wings. More importantly, the dragon had eyes of red, horns curved backwards and upwards, and green spiky hair styled in a way that looks like one of Flash's shows from another country. Everyone (except the fiends) dropped their jaws. The dragon's green colour and mentioning of their teacher's title could only bring up one name.

"Midgardsomr!" All the Equestrians squealed with joy,

["Finally!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMFzxEf94qY) Brunhilda laughed, "About time you showed your old mug, Windwyrm!"

"Yes, it has been far too long. Now, how about we dragons lend our strength to our old friend and her new companions standing before us?"

"You read my mind!" Brunhilda roared,

"Let's get em!" Hinata punched the air,

The three dragons took to the air. Brunhilda spun around, unleashing her fire known to reduce one to ash upon the Nightmare Golems, causing their armour to melt. Hinata was craftier. With her small size, she zipped in between the golems, clawing them in places where they couldn't reach, before finishing her show with another dose of her Shining Breath. With the golems half-way through melting and being blinded, the Windwyrm hovered over the middle,

"Uh-oh!" Hinata warned the people, "You guys better hit the corners!"

"I shall rend you asunder!!!" Midgardsomr yelled. With one nightly flap of his wings, he created six powerful tornados that went in six separate directions. The golems were too large to dodge the Windwyrm's Tempest. All the ten golems remained frozen once the gales zipped through them, then exploded into paper-thin shreds. It was only ten seconds, and ten of the most durable fiends were gone before they could even cause damage. The equestrian and alberian spectators were blue with shock, seeing everything regarding the might of the dragons they ally with. They didn't even notice that the blue gate that barred their way had now disappeared.

"My apologies," The Windwyrm landed, facing the humans, "If I have scared you with my might,"

"N-No need to..." Estelle stammered, "Y-You saved us the trouble of fighting,"

"Don't be hard on him, guys! Midgard's much calmer and 'rational' than I am!" Brunhilda laughed, "In fact, he's the one who was interested in humans like you! He's the first dragon to be pactbound with Alberius, and my darling!"

"I am Midgardsomr," The Windwyrm roared, "The Lord of Maelstroms, master of the Mistholt, and the storm who kept the former King Euden and his companions from harm. It does my immortal body good to see you well, Cleo. And it is an honour to meet you, inhabitants of the world outside the mana barrier."

"Sure, the feeling's mutual." Flash chuckled nervously,

"I must apologise Cleo. I have consigned myself to this place, never for the time to visit you or the Mistholt, where it is my domain and my home."

"It is forgiven Midgardsomr. I know how important it is to mourn," Cleo gracefully replied,

"Not just that," Midgardsomr corrected, "While it is true that I am here to mourn, I am here to shield what's left of our lands from the never-ending influx of fiends. When I made my flight to the Dornith Mountains, the fiends had already filled the ruins when I returned."

"Wait... you mean fiends were continuously spawning here? That must suck for you; having to stay there to fend them off!" Sweetie exclaimed,

"As long as it keeps the land safe, I shall take this mantle till my very last breath." Midgardsomr sighed,

"Midgardsomr, what have you been guarding the rest of Grastaea against?" Cleo asked,

"A foul source of black mana. Though we thought the shard was drained of it, it has replenished overtime to open a rift for fiends to pour out. It is fuelled by the dreaded source of the Other's power; the Flow Eternal."

Brunhilda gulped, Hinata gasped.

"What is the Flow Eternal?" Vixel asked,

"The Flow Eternal is the river of power used by the Other. It is his strength, his life force, and one too powerful for mere dragons and humans to quell. This is because the Flow Eternal is composed of all negative emotions in the world, exhibited by humans and dragons. Hate, anger, resentment, all the emotions that draw the fine line between men and demons." Midgardsomr answered,

"I understand what you mean," Estelle nodded, "It explains why we all feel so worked up. We're reacting to this Flow Eternal thing."

"Then it is fortunate that I have come along to see you, Midgardsomr." Cleo sighed, "Thanks to so many people in the Halidom, we have learned to seal away any source of darkness. There is a certainty that I can seal up what's left of this dark shard, now that the Other no longer exists in this world."

"Hmm... perhaps you are right. Follow me. The path ahead will lead you to the Terminus, where the corrupted sacred shard lies."

"Well, you heard the dragon!" Sweetie encouraged, "So let's get moving-"

"Hold," Midgardsomr commanded, "I advise that one of you remain here, or at least outside the ruins."

"Wha-!? Who and why???"

"I refer to you," Midgardsomr pointed at the merchant,

"Huh? Me? What's wrong with me?" Francesca inquired,

"I can see beyond your guise of King Euden's companions. Unlike the Preacher and the Conductor of Music, you evoke peculiar energy; one that is neither human nor sylvan. What are you?"

"Oh... you mean the real Adagio?" Estelle explained, "Yeah... you're right. She's not human."

"So what might you be? Unless you speak, I cannot deem you fit to venture deeper."

"Okay then," Francesca sighed, "... I'm what's known as a Siren."

"Siren?" Midgardsomr, Brunhilda and Hinata repeated, their faces confused.

"I hail from a parallel dimension within the world outside." Francesca explained, "A Siren like me is known to sing and entrance. But with our voices, we can also influence anyone to release and express their negative emotions and feelings. This is what we sirens feed upon, and thus grow stronger."

"I see... then that explains why." Midgardsomr nodded, "Though you share similar ways, you are not related to the siren in our world."

"Hang on, you have sirens in your world too?" Estelle gulped,

"One of different nature composed to your friend." Midgardsomr explained, "But that is for another time. I must apologise. But for the sake of your friends, you must not go any further."

"... You're afraid that I can feed on the Flow Eternal..." Francesca deduced, "... And thus regain my magic powers."

"What!?" Estelle jumped, "But I thought your amulet was destroyed! You can't absorb negative energy anymore!"

"Exactly," Francesca agreed, "As much as I hate to say it, I've become just an ordinary human girl. As far as I know, I can never get back that power ever again."

"... I see," Midgardsomr spoke, "My apologies for your loss."

"Think nothing of it," Francesca smiled, "I've got a new life now, with Cleo and the four of them. I used to hate their guts a lot when we first met, but as they spent time with me... I'm starting to seem them in a new light... and I'm also trusting them more than ever. I think it goes to say that you four are actually fr... friends."

"Aww! Adagio!!!" Estelle teared up, "You are so sweet!"

"It's not just you who has a new life, Adagio." Cleo added, "You've given me new life too. A new purpose to live when all my companions had passed away."

"That being said, I won't deny that getting close to this Flow Eternal could cause serious problems for me. I've been feeling hungry ever since I set foot in this place. If that's the case, I'd be more than happy to wait here while you do the sealing."

"No," Estelle protested, "You're not staying, you're coming with us."

"Huh?" Francesca blinked "Are you sure about that?"

"Seconded," Vixel raised his hand, "It's as she said. Her amulet is broken. Even if the Flow Eternal doesn't need that amulet, then I trust that she can resist it."

"Yeah..." Sweetie nodded, "That's right! If I couldn't trust her, then what type of friend am I!?"

"But if something does happen to me..." Francesca shuddered, "You may have to end up harming me!"

"From observing you, that situation won't come up." Flash sighed, "And even if it did... we'll snap you out of it. No questions asked, and we promise not to hurt you beyond healing."

"She put her life on the line to save me and her home," Hinata shared, "She has a good soul that won't be swayed by desires!"

"Yes." Cleo finally agreed, "I trust Adagio too. She has come a long way from when I first met her. Even faster after meeting the four. No matter what Adagio, I promise to be by your side."

"Aww... you guys..." Francesca quivered, "Now you're going to make ME cry!"

"If your friends support you, then I should back their confidence." Midgardsomr lowered his head, "But in case you feel ill from what's coming, it is still your choice. You can retreat anytime."

"Thanks, Mids," Francesca gave a thumbs up, "I'll remember that,"

"Then all of you follow me," Midgardsomr started trudging forward, "There is a rift that must be sealed."

* * *

Beyond where the blue gate used to lie, was a long staircase upwards, into the dark mist that towered over them. The Equestrians said nothing as the scaled the steps and entered the miasma. No complaints, no expressions of being scared. Whether it was their confidence after all that fighting, or with the mighty dragons by their side, no one could tell, nor did they want to bring up the subject. It was a mere five minutes that the party had reached the end. Standing before them, was the room is a large chamber with an altar at the far back, elevated on a podium. Just a bit beyond that, as if it was a part of the wall, rests the rift. It was a black portal swirling inwards, its mere presence warping the space surrounding it. As if the tear within the fabric of space was uncanny, it stagnated the air to make the five Equestrians from the outside sick to their stomachs.

"Here it is," Midgardsomr introduced, "The Flow Eternal..."

"Yeah..." Sweetie reached, "My stomach muscles are starting to ache."

"It feels heavy..." Estelle took deep breaths "Like the feeling of guilt, anger, and sadness, after having a large argument with friends."

"Alright then, no more remarks. We need to close this rift right away." Cleo stated, "I shall get onto it,"

"Is there anything we can do to help close the Flow Eternal?" Flash fumed, "The more I'm exposed to it, the more serious I get,"

"No kidding," Sweetie nodded, "Your change in tone is back,"

"No need," Cleo smiled, "I can do this on my own. It may take a while, but we can use this time to rest for when we march back."

"Hey Midgardsomr, that reminds me." Vixel turned to the Windwyrm, "After Ms Cleo fixes the seal, do you think you can do us a small favour?"

"A favour? State it,"

"Ms Cleo and Francesca saved our lives when the four of us 'outsiders' ventured to this world. To pay her back, we offered to help her rebuild her home, the Halidom. So for the past few weeks, we've been doing some manual labour, and for finding materials in this world, she lent us the essences of her former allies to clear out any obstacles along the way. Then we met Ms Brunhilda here, and she told us the best way to rebuild the Halidom in a short time is to find you. Do you think you can help us with that?"

The Windwyrm stared beyond the Maestro's eyes, and deep into the farmer's.

"... I am the Guardian of the Mistholt." Midgardsomr spoke after a few seconds, "Although Cleo was tasked to protect the Halidom since time immemorial, the Halidom is also part of the Mistholt. Indeed, I too see to its additional renovations and upgrades. I am the one who calls the Smithwyrms to work. For accompanying Cleo to seal the Flow Eternal and releasing me of my long burden, it's the least I can do for her and you. As long as you have the necessary funds and materials for the workers, which I am sure there is."

"So after all this..." Estelle chimed in, "We've done it. After almost a month, we're finally going to pay back our debt! Ms Cleo and Francesca can begin living in style, and we can finally access more parts of the Halidom!"

"You and Cleo should live a lot comfier now," Vixel turned to Francesca, "You guys totally need it given all you've been through."

"Despite what I said in the Halidom, it doesn't change how lonely I may get." Francesca rolled her eyes, "How about you visit us more? I promise you after all this, I'll be a bit less annoyed by your presence."

"If you insist," Vixel blushed. Indeed, it seemed that things were about to come to a wonderful end. But then something terrible stood in their way. After a few minutes of talking, the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Francesca started, "It better not be something bad!"

"Everyone?" Cleo started to panic, "That would be the portal... it's behaving haphazardly."

"This presence..." Midgardsomr sensed, "Everyone, stand back! You too Cleo! Something is trying to come through!"

"But the seal-"

"Do it! If your mana is still connected, you may be pulled in!"

"G-Got it!" Cleo nodded and quickly departed. The portal crackled and roared, releasing purple sparks all over the place. As it did, the gigantic face of a yellow-eyed lion with teeth lining its jaws and two tusks protruding from its furry cheeks, emerged from its dark dimension with a roar.

"Oh no!!!" Hinata yelled, ["a Manticore!!!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee6Gfru-TL0)

"What!?!?" Francesca turned around, "So Manticores exist here too!"

"Oh no you don't!" Brunhilda roared, "You're not going to bring your ugly self into this world! Take this!" She flapped her wings and rammed the Manticore's skull with her shoulder.

"Ooh! That's bound to break some bones!" Sweetie commentated,

"I didn't see that coming... allow me!" Midgardsomr joined in. He hovered into the sky, and with a flexible twist of his lower body, he brought his heavy and scaled tail down on the Manticore's head like a hammer. This time, the humans and sylvan swore they could hear some crunching. The manticore roared in pain, but it still persisted to move forward.

"Hey! I said you're not coming in!" Brunhilda repeated, winding up for another shoulder charge. But the manticore opened its jaw and spewed a purple flame in her face. The Flamewyrm sprung back,

"Yeargh!" Brunhilda shrieked,

"Ms M!" Estelle cried. The Manticore turned his head towards the Windwyrm, catching him in that very same breath.

"Awaaahhhh!" Midgardsomr was pushed back, his scaled corrupted with darkness.

"Midgard!" Flash yelled. With the dragons out of its way, the manticore moved forward, revealing its thick purple mane. But it paused again... there are still those small humans as witnesses. The beast had enough breath for this.

"Forgive me, Sweetie..." Flash apologised, and pushed Sweetie far from his direction with a kick,

"My apologies, Francesca..." Vixel did the same, grabbing the merchant and throwing her further from the manticore.

"What was that for-" The two girls started to speak just as the Manticore unleashed his fire once again. Its breath swept across the field, hitting Estelle, Vixel and Flash. If it wasn't for the latter, the two girls would have been caught in the range of the fire. Cleo was at the manticore's side, so she was not hit. Hinata too was fortunately out of its range.

"Everyone!" The girls changed their tone. The three light-attuned adventures were blown away by the fire, slamming into the walls and landing in a heap.

"A-Are you okay sis?" Sweetie reached for her sister,

"Holy... crap..." Estelle choked, her face and skin turned purple. "I was incredibly wrong... this fiend far overpowers the golems we've fought... and my body hurts so much... I don't know if I can take much more of this..."

"No no no... hang in there sis!!!" Sweetie yelled,

"Cleo! What the hell was that?" Francesca demanded as she examined Vixel, "Why are the three of them purple!?"

"Poison..." Cleo answered as she checked Flash, "The manticore's breath is poisonous."

"That's no good..." Sweetie started shivering, "We don't have anything to cure it!"

"Don't know... until you try..." Flash grunted, clutching his stomach in pain, "In my bag... stomach medicine... antidote... mum suggested to pack it... pray that modern medicine... can... cure... these... afflictions!"

"I got it... Hinata?" Cleo asked, "I'm going to take care of these three... you need to push that thing back!"

"Yes ma'am!" Hinata saluted, "Here I come!!! Raaah!"

Hinata resorted to a headbutt, colliding with the manticore with all of her strength. Miraculously, the manticore's damages to his skull had it to reel from the little dragon's headbutt, pushing the mane back into the portal. The manticore would not let this stand, but a flaming claw struck his face when it wasn't focusing, followed by another direct strike from a green tail.

"You're still okay!" Hinata gasped at the two greatwyrms,

"Yes but..." Brunhilda winced, "The Manticore's poison isn't detrimental to our health... but it is weakening our strength!"

"Then we must constantly strike!" Midgardsomr panted, "We cannot let this thing emerge!"

"I'll do one better, for harming and poisoning my students!!!" Brunhilda retorted, grabbing the fiend's face, "I will burn him then and there! Hraah!"

"Wait!" Francesca called, charging forward, "Let go. Let me handle this!"

"Francesca!!!"

"I can do this! I've been saving my two skills for it!" Francesca yelled, "Let go!"

"... Midgardsomr?" Brunhilda looked to him,

"Take your best shot, Adagio!" Midgardsomr yelled.

 _"This is the final blow..."_ Adagio whispered to herself once the dragons retreated, _"This is how I can finally prove myself!"_ In a split second, two footsteps from the manticore's face. She puffed up her chest, breathed in the air, and yelled at the top of her lungs.

" _Peregrine Blade_!"

Instead of throwing the dagger, Francesca jumped into the air, and her body was surrounded by the image of the peregrine falcon. The green falcon screeched, slashing the fiend twice with its blade-shaped wings, then twice with its flesh-piercing claws. The falcon then disappeared, leaving the merchant on her feet.

" _Windwhistler!_ "

With her next chant, the dagger she equipped extended into a large green blade with holes. With the sound of one sharp whistle, the manticore's face was split in two.

The manticore could no longer make a noise. Instead, its halved head drooped down and crumbled into the dust like all the other fiends.

"You should have pulled your head back in when you had the chance." Francesca sneered,

"Oh My Goddess..." Vixel spoke, ["That was incredible!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UqcOsGz9c4)

"Vixel!" Francesca turned around with astonishment, "You're okay! But how?"

"Modern medicine actually worked!" Sweetie responded. She was patting Estelle's shoulder, who was no longer purple and sitting up straight.

"Just let me administer Flash..." Cleo replied while passing a measuring cup to Flash, "And then I can heal you all."

"Glug... glug..." Flash raised the cup to his lips and gulped up the tonic. "Ooh... It's... I can feel my stomach feeling better already..."

"Yes. It's a miracle that we managed to defeat the manticore at an early stage given our level." Cleo sighed, "Anyway, _Elder Cure_."

"Now that, feels SO much better!" Estelle sighed with relief, feeling the magic rejuvenating her body. "Thanks, Sweetie. I think I can stand up now."

"Same here," Vixel stood up, as did Flash.

"So uh... is there going to be any more fiends popping out of that heck hole?" Flash asked,

"... No." Midgardsomr observed, "The rift seemed to have expended a lot of energy to try and push the manticore out of the portal. It will take at least more than half-a-day to recover."

"How do you know that?" Francesca asked,

"I have been staying here for more than a few centuries fighting. I have come to observe the shard's behaviour. This is the first time I've seen a manticore appear. However, we were able to stop the manticore before it could cause any damage."

"Yes yes... I shall go seal it now. It will take about 5 to 10 minutes. But that is more than enough time."

"Finally!" Flash laughed, "We won! We actually did it! Yes!"

"Woo!!!" Sweetie and Hinata cheered, "We did it!!!"

"Yes..." Estelle smiled, "I feel like striking a pose of victory! Th-That's not weird. Is it?"

"Oh don't worry Estelle!" Brunhilda laughed, changing back into her human form. "We all do that!"

"Yeah! Group pose!" Sweetie cheered,

"Come on Francesca!" Vixel called over, "You're the one who dealt the finishing blow, you're every bit as part of this team!"

"Alright then," Francesca laughed, "Just let me... take a deep breath... It was a doozy trying to vary how my skill works."

"Francesca..." Midgard spoke, "No... Adagio. I truly thank you for putting yourself at risk."

"Woah! Watch the saying there..." She chuckled, "But I understand what you mean. It's our home, I'd do whatever I can to protect it."

"It would not harm your reputation if you chose to hold back in fear of the feeding on the Flow Eternal. But still, you fought with us, resisting its influence. Your bonds with Cleo and your friends are truly transcendent."

"Oh, you..." Francesca sighed, "Really. I'd say it took a while, but it all worked out. So hey! Are all of you listening?"

"Yeah?" Sweetie and the rest of the team turned to face the merchant,

"Cleo, Sweetie Belle, Flash Sentry, Big McIntosh, Brunhilda, Midgardsomr, Hinata, and yes. Even you Rarity. Thank you for always staying by my side, supporting me through my toughest time..." Francesca bowed,

"Aww..." Went everyone,

"... and thank you for being complete fools and idiots!" She looked back up with a wide grin.

"Huh?"

[A dark aura enveloped Francesca](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4w1RZimjSM). Everyone turned pale.

"So this is what the Flow Eternal tastes like! It's... wow... I think I found a new favourite food!!!"

"No way..." Midgardsomr's eyes dilated,

"Adagio, you did not just..." Flash sternly spoke, "You did not just dupe us!!! How can you just go and start indulging yourself!?"

"Hey!" Francesca pouted, "It's a free healthy meal, and I'm hungry! Do you know how many unfortunate people there are in this world that go hungry?"

"But you said you couldn't absorb negative emotions anymore." Sweetie protested,

"Oh, I meant that," Francesca explained, "If I had the amulet with me, absorbing all the negative emotions from this swirling vortex is easy and I wouldn't have to stay close to it. It's just like how negative emotions can stem from you guys. However..."

She turned to the vortex,

"The Flow Eternal, rife with negative emotions, feels like mana! And in that case, I can absorb it just by breathing in this air right? The Grastaean way!"

"Adagio!" Cleo raised her voice,

"Woah woah woah!" Francesca held out her hands, "Calm down! You've still got the Flow Eternal to deal with, right? It's better for all of us if that thing is sealed. I'm nearly finished eating anyway so take your time!"

"Adagio, what you are absorbing is not just negative emotions, but also Black Mana mixed with it." Cleo explained, "I won't deny that it has power, but it will drive you into a frenzy. You'll go crazy... insane... go berserk!"

"Go berserk? I think that will suit me nicely! I am a siren who feeds on negative emotions after all."

"Adagio! Stop it!" Estelle yelled, "I thought we're here to help you!"

"And you did! You helped me find a new source of magic to feed on. To regain my powers... so I can return to what I have been since birth!"

"Adagio, wait..." Vixel warned, "We don't know what Black Mana is... if you just slurp it up without giving it a shot, you may lose your control over your body!"

"Oh Mac, I never took you for the caring type..." Francesca blushed, "But it's too late... I'm full, and I feel more powerful than ever!!!"

Everyone froze. Francesca, the merchant before them... No, the siren within the merchant. She was standing tall and proud, smiling victoriously and deviously.

"Oh, and for the record, I was intending to dupe you, but honestly? You really needed my help in taking out the Manticore. I had to take in some of that Flow Eternal in order to pull out those skills!"

"So what you said by resisting..." Midgardsomr growled, "It was a lie."

"I don't know what much about the sirens in your world, but allow me to give you a crash course on the sirens of Equestria. I am a being that spreads disharmony to all inhabitants of my homeland through song, and feed of their negative energies to make myself stronger! Unless you're a dragon who's magic can rival Starswirl the Bearded, your power is NOTHING compared to what I am. NONE of you, scare me!"

"How dare you! After all we've done for you and you treat us like this!? I ought to knock you and your ego down a notch!" Mym roared, and her mouth began to heat up.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Francesca tutted,

"Don't Ms M!" Estelle pleaded, holding her teacher's arm, "We don't have to resort to violence!"

"You're right, we don't," Francesca whispered in their ears. The girls jump forward, shocked to see the merchant silently slip behind them,

"You guys were being sincere because you like me, and I acknowledge that. I'm aware that long ago, I've manipulated people to become my nourishment. But now, I feel really grateful for you guys doing my bidding. So of course, I'd like to say thank you. To each and every one of you for taking care of me, fighting alongside me, keeping me alive, and to never give up hope, finding my true self again. Oh and Sweetie... I'm a siren of my word. So once I finish up some business, I'll teach you everything about becoming a siren! But don't be mad at me if you can't do anything at all after my one-time-only lesson."

"I... argh..." Sweetie growled,

"Cleo, thank you so much for giving me a home and a job when I'm was all alone. I'll promise not to bring harm to Grastaea, but don't expect me to come back. Where I'm going, I'm staying permanently!"

"Adagio... I took you in so you could see a new perspective of life..." Cleo glared, "Not for a path of destruction and carnage,"

"Oh! There is just one more person I need to thank!" Francesca gasped. A white circle appeared on Francesca's heart, and the merchant placed a hand inside it to pull something out. The moment she did, a violent pillar of wind engulfed her, spitting out articles of the merchant's hat, clothing, and undergarments.

"Eww!" Sweetie retched as she peeled a pair of underwear from her face.

Once the wind subsided, the crew stared in disbelief. Floating in the air thanks to a pair of translucent wings was Adagio Dazzle, with a completely new set of clothes and accessories. Glittering purple boots, a vibrant sparkling dress, her fingerless gloves replaced with spike bracelets, her spike hairband growing in length and changing to an ominous colour. The siren beamed at the dumbstruck and fearful faces of her friends and caretakers. Estelle swallowed hard; except for the amulet, Adagio looked exactly the same when she turned into her half-siren form during that musical showcase as she remembered.

"Thank you so much, Francesca." Adagio landed, spinning a silver dagger on her fingers, "You're the one who helped provide me a new alias, identity, and a cover-up of my true self so I could get along in life." Then she dropped the dagger and began stepping on it,

"But I hate, hate, HATE having to step into your shoes! I hate the fact that I had to masquerade as you! A rabbit with the intelligence of a human! You and the rest of your sylvan kind are scum, just like the humans!"

"Adagio! That's racist!" Mym shrieked,

"But do you know what I truly hate about you?" Adagio continued, ignoring Mym "The fact that you have needlessly thick thighs and a large bum and bust!"

"Ouch," Sweetie cringed, "I knew you couldn't handle body jokes."

"But now everything has changed." Adagio stopped her stomping and regained her smile, "The power of the Flow Eternal runs through me. All that hate, resentment, jealousy, so abundant... I can go further beyond!"

"Further... what!?" Estelle repeated,

"You should be honoured, Rarity. And everyone here." Adagio explained, "Because for after so many years, I, Adagio Dazzle, have the power to break free from the rules of this dimension! I can now return to my true form!!! Hahahahahahahaha! AAAH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

With her laughing, streams of orange light began to gather around her body and spin around. The light grew brighter and brighter, and suddenly released a burst of light that blinded everyone in the room. [Once it subsided,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPWS2FZmZSM) Adagio was replaced by a long floating hippocampus-like creature (towering over the dragons) that had aquatic features such as fins, fishtails, scales, and yet the face and head of a horse with hooves and front legs. The siren opened her eyes. It was a moderate gamboge in colour. But what was the most striking feature was that on the middle of her neck, just above her hooves and front legs. There was a black hole, with a shadowy flame burning inside.

"This is worse than I thought..." Midgardsomr spoke, "I cannot tell whether she is a dragon or a demon."

"A-Adagio?" Hinata spoke,

"Silence, lizard!" Adagio screeched, "I am more powerful than all the dragons combined in Equestria! Even you, or all five Greatwyrms, are nothing but mere reptiles that I can squash whether I feel like it or not!"

"Adagio!" Estelle shrieked, grabbing on the siren's tail, "Get a grip on yourself!"

"And get YOUR grip off me!!!" Adagio rebuked, giving her tail a firm whip. The preacher flew backwards, hitting the wall.

"Sis!" Sweetie cried,

"Now with this power... I can grasp more than just the world around me... in fact, I know just where the gateway to go home is!" Adagio laughed as she flew upwards and out into the open air of Grastaea. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Canterlot High School; the dreaded school where she lost her powers. From there, she could sense the magic of transportation hidden within the statue in their courtyard. Bingo.

"Prepare yourself Little Ponies!" Adagio roared, flying towards the direction of a particular mirror, "I will show all of you that I am the strongest magical being in Equestria and one that you WILL bow down to AS YOUR RULER!!!"

Back in the ruins, the remaining eight stared at the clouds above them, their bodies and minds shaken, ridden with so many clashing emotions.

"Adagio... no..." Cleo looked down, seeing Francesca's clothes. Next to it was the silver dagger, the essence of Francesca. Despite her new boots, the soul seemed invulnerable to her force. But more importantly, the green pactstone pendant had also fallen from Adagio, it's necklet snapped in two. Cleo picked it up and showed it to everyone.

"What have we done?" Rarity spoke out, deep from within Estelle's body, for what had transpired struck her and everyone right down to their very soul.

TO

BE

CONTINUED

Coming up: The Siren's Dragalia


	17. The Siren's Dragalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regaining her original form and powers, Adagio seeks to return to her homeworld. But the 'friends' she was going to leave behind have got a whole lot more to say... was Adagio grasping on to her old, manipulative and evil ways? Can she control the Flow Eternal like it was her own Siren Magic? And what will Rarity and her new allies do as they confront an old nemesis given new power? Are they not friends? All of these questions and more will be answered as a fighting rematch between Dazzling and Rainboom breaks out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous chapter, this one does involve the same song used. However, this time, I did put in some of the lyrics, but not all. Just two lines and in speech form. I put in a lot more MLP BGMs alongside the Dragalia BGM's if you noticed.

Adagio shoots through the sky towards her destination, a statue located in the entrance courtyard of a certain high school, where she had lots of bad memories, though not for long.

"Ahh..." Adagio laughed to herself, looking at the scales on her body and hooves that have replaced her hands. "It feels good to be truly me again!!! This power is amazing... I feel like I could take on an entire pony armada!"

Her speed accelerates,

"Well, no better time than trying it out! Look out Equestria! Your siren is coming home to become ruler of all!!!"

But just as she said it, a strange feeling comes from behind.

"What the--" The moment she turned her head, her eyes and face gaped wide open. Out of nowhere, a giant tower of grey clouds flew after her, spinning and swirling. Desperate to lose her pursuer, the large siren picked up her pace to outrun this sudden vengeance of weather. But the Cumulonimbus showed no sign of slowing down on the siren, and once it grabbed ahold of its tail, the siren was pulled in with a slurp.

* * *

"Argh!!!" Adagio was thrown into the hollow eye. Surrounding her, the grey clouds ran around her like wolves, sometimes with green lashes of wind. The siren attempted to escape, but the moment she touched her hoof upon the clouds, it bit back with a sharp gale that could pierce her digit. Not giving up, she tried it twice, then three times, each with increasing force. But the more she flung her power at it, the harder the retaliation, so much that the soft tissue muscles within her hooves began throbbing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Adagio growled, "Of all the times, why must nature of all things get in my way!?"

"Because it's my power!" A voice boomed from above. A large figure slams its body right onto the siren, pushing her down, piercing the tower of grey, and ramming her into the ground, creating a pillar of dust, rock and dirt.

"Perhaps you have forgotten. I am the Lord of Maelstroms." The figure, Midgardsomr, announced, "I can manipulate the weather when the need for a looming threat arises."

"Just don't let us humans take advantage of your power. Otherwise, we'll be controlling nature and THAT would be unnatural!" Flash warned with a laugh,

"Very funny Flash." Estelle coughed, " Now, where did we land?"

"My storms managed to stop her just before she reached the forest that separates our worlds..." Midgarsomr responded, "Right above a familiar place."

And it was true. Once the dust subsided, the two humans noticed that the crater Adagio was slammed into was located next to five elemental altars, the ones they rebuilt. Behind her stood the castle. The tower of grey that hovered above them broke apart and spread across, blocking the sun and casting a shadow upon the Halidom.

"Maybe push the fight to another place?" Flash nervously suggested,

"It took a lot of my mana to restrain her. You have my apologies." Midgardsomr bowed, "And I also advise you to be wary... the impact was not enough to rend her unconscious."

"Apology accepted," Estelle slid off Midgardsomr, "We'll make sure not to cause as much collateral damage, though I can't say the same for Adagio..."

"I'll admit it." Flash followed behind, readying his lance, "Hurting Adagio is a sin, but the Goddess wouldn't sit and let a friend fall to the dark side."

"The feeling is mutual..." Estelle gripped the Loving Hand, "Let's hope she'll forgive us!"

"Grr..." Adagio's voice growled from the crater, "You think you can take me on?"

She lifted her fin-covered head out the hole and bared her fangs at the three,

"Fine then! I'll demonstrate my power!!!"

"Flash, I know you have your preferences and reasons for choosing a lance, but I'm sensing some growing power stemming from Adagio. If you have the Prince's sword, please use it!" Estelle suggested,

"Sorry." Flash lowered his head, "I was getting comfy with the lance, so I didn't bring it along..."

* * *

[In the Sentry residence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8KCBJGQ8Do), Mr Sentry stood in front of the living room dresser, gazing down at the Hero's Sword.

His eyes dart to the left, then to the right. No one was watching, not a single soul.

He lays a firm finger upon the hilt, then quickly retracts it. No reaction, no response, no scary spirit popping out.

Confident, he gently grabs the hilt with his left hand, then the sheathed blade with his right. He proceeds to the garden, brightly lit by the sun.

At a safe distance from the door, and his bare feet pressing down on the grass, Mr Sentry draws the blade from its sheath, and could not help but marvel at its illustrious design. As if the beautifully crafted hilt was stunning, the sword's fuller and central ridge were lined beautifully, even sporting a small hole within the blade. The edge had also a unique shape, as compared to the ones seen in medieval history.

He plucks a tuft of grass from the green and drops it upon the blade. His eyes widened as the grass split in two the moment it touched the edge. Such a beautiful weapon yet it does not sacrifice any of its sharpness. How can such a blade keep these qualities after a long time?

He could no longer deny it. This sword, though the law states it is legal to carry a sheathed sword that is not concealed in public (though it's probably longer than the legal size), is far too dangerous. Just by looking at it... if anyone were crazy enough, this sword could slice through brick and concrete, and it wouldn't dull or break.

And that image was enough for the stern father to give in to his desire... to swing it.

"Ha!"

Mr Sentry grunted as he swung the sword down with a single hand. He could hear the force whipping through the air. With a no-nonsense expression, he excitingly added his other hand to the grip.

"Tah!"

"Hyah!"

"Rrrah!"

With every grunt, he slices the space in front of him - each with a different angle, direction and exaggerated stance. This is the perfect moment! With his arms out straight, he holds the sword to his side, pointing the tip away and perpendicular to his body. Then, he begins spinning, round and round, picking up his inertia and turning into a tornado.

"TARRRRRYYIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

He halts his spinning and horizontally tore through the wind with a mighty horizontal slash and the most intimidating war cry. Little did he know that his finishing position landed him staring... at his wife.

Mrs Sentry watched the entire show at a safe distance with that kind and motherly smile, while calmly recording the entire show with her smartphone. Once he finished that move, she quickly changed to photo mode and snapped a few pictures of her straight-laced husband, complete with that awkward posing, and 'terrifying' face.

After hearing the photo clicks, Mr Sentry relaxes his jaw muscles, picks up the case from the grass, and sheathes the sword without any sound.

"Did you?" He spoke firmly,

"I did," Mrs Sentry gently nodded, holding up her phone, "Everything."

"... I can explain, honey." Mr Sentry spoke without losing any sort of composure,

"Another memory for our family album?" Mrs Sentry asked,

Mr Sentry raised an eyebrow,

"Yes. I will accept that choice."

"Flash certainly has your genes!" Mrs Sentry giggled,

"Not a word to him, Scootaloo, their friends, our friends, or anyone." Mr Sentry narrowed his eyes,

"Of course not..." Mrs Sentry winked, "They'll find out by themselves anyway."

* * *

"Rarity, was it?" Midgardsomr asked, "For this fight, I shall follow your strategy. What is your gambit?"

"What Flash said, though I'd prefer 'knock some sense' instead of 'hurt'." Estelle responded, "But easier said than done. You've fought things that come from the Flow Eternal, do you have any tips?"

"The black mana, in general, has corrupted many a dragon and man alike. They have traded power in exchange for their minds." Midgardsomr repeated, "Dealing with them normally involves exhausting their energy through fighting, but this may not be the case for Adagio. She seems to be in control. I've seen only three people capable of doing so, one of them being the Other."

They watch the Siren pull herself out.

"She was the type to be manipulative and controlling when she and her Dazzlings came to our school." Estelle shared, "Even though she's not as cruel now, I won't be surprised if her previous attitude could allow her to control it. Guess it means getting rough!"

"Hey!" Adagio snapped, fully out of the crater, "How long are you three gawking over there? Didn't you want to fight me?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot pinpoint a weakness to her as of now." Midgardsomr apologised,

"No need to apologise," Estelle paws a foot on the ground, "We came here fighting, we stick to fighting! Now [charge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Neb6aWzfzHM)!!!"

The three fighters charge forward without any warcry. Estelle casts the first stone,

"Take that, and that, and that!!!"

The preacher fires an orb with each 'that'. The first two hit Adagio square in the head with the third scoring a hit on her eye. She flinched from those two shots, then growled at the pain on her eye. Flash dashes around her rear, then towards her.

"Taiyah!" Flash cried.

Holding the Halberd like a baseball bat, he makes a wide-reaching swing. Flash could tell that her scales were made tougher than the golem as they clash. If he didn't strengthen his grip, his attack would just have bounced off! Pushing harder, Flash carries his attack through, leaving a visible white scratch on the scales.

"I felt that idiot," Adagio growled, turning her head. "How about this!?"

Adagio lashes out her tail, catching the teen right where his abdomen is and throws him back with a nasty whipping sound.

"Flash!" Estelle exclaimed as the teen skids and rolls over to her side.

"Ooh..." The teen got back up, "It's just a scratch, but those scales on her tail are no joke! I could feel them cutting into me."

"And yet you're not bleeding profusely!" Estelle looks at his body. There were indeed fresh slits upon his shirt and jacket, but the wounds on the skin did not bleed.

"I grew, and I trained." Flash nodded assuringly. He turns to Adagio and yells,

"I felt that too Adagio!"

"Interesting... you don't seem to be taking this seriously compared to the last time we fought!" Adagio floated up and faced the trio,

"Oh, we're taking this seriously alright." Estelle retorted, "We're here to stop you from doing something you'll regret!"

"Your small orbs are as damaging as spilling soda onto my face!" Adagio grinned, "Whatever happened to the magic that was able to destroy my own?"

"Is it not obvious?" Flash responded, "We're friends! Remember?"

Adagio fell silent.

"And even if we must get rough, we're not going to pull something like that again," Flash continued,

"Estelle! Take note of her body... do you notice the black hole?" Midgardsomr whispered,

"I see it..." Estelle spotted, "If I recall from the last time we fought, a gem occupied that spot."

"That is where the black mana is residing," Midgardsomr focused, "Perhaps if we could focus our attacks there..."

"Good idea, why don't you back up Flash for that plan?"

"You have a second one?"

"In case things don't go well, I'm calling my friends and use the Magic of Friendship to depower or at least turn her into a human again!"

Shielding Estelle, the Windwyrm patiently got ready, watching the teenage boy courageously talk with the giant siren.

"Look Adagio," Flash spoke, "What you did, and what you're attempting to do, is crazy."

"Are you kidding!? I told you, this is my true form!!!" Adagio mocked, "I have been pursuing my magic for months! Ever since I lost it!!!"

"I understand that! But that isn't the only thing you lost!"

"Oh quit stalling already!" Adagio snapped, "Get out of my sight!"

Adagio lashed out her tail again, but the Windwyrm intercepted it with his body, taking the brunt of the whip.

"Grr!!!" Midgardsomr growled, spitting as he did so. Flash froze, Adagio's claims of being stronger than a Greatwyrm was no joke.

"Listen to your friends..." Midgardsomr grabs ahold of her tail, "... They took you under their wing when no one accepted you. All of them forgave you and wanted to help you change. No matter how much power you accumulate, it doesn't give you an excuse to revert to your old ways!!! Do you not feel humbled?"

"You sound like a worse version of Cleo and her lectures!" Adagio spat.

A surge of anger shot through the Windwyrm. With it, he yanks the siren up close and slams his head upon her chest. The siren grimaced at such a blow but quickly turns it into a devious grin.

"Nice try, bud." Adagio scoffed, ramming a hoof into his chest, pushing him back a considerable distance.

"Argh!" Midgardsomr stumbled, roaring in pain. Flash swore at himself. It looks like he needs to fight now. He charges forward with his lance raised high, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Seriously? You're charging just like that?" Adagio looked appalled, "You are an idiot through and through. Your funeral!"

For a third time, she swings the tail at his legs instead of the chest. Flash nimbly jumps over without any difficulty to her surprise. Hastily, she swings her tail again, hoping to clock him in the head when he wasn't looking. To an even bigger surprise, Flash turned around and held his lance steady, right for the tail to slam into. Not only did Flash take no damage, but the Halberd's spearhead also ended up piercing straight through her scales and into the flesh of her tail. The siren screamed and thrashes her tail around, the lance still stuck in her.

"Seriously? You're swinging just like that?" Flash retorted, "This is how you hit your finger instead of the nail!"

"Shut up!" Adagio screeched, slamming down on him again. Flash nimbly dodges it as her tail collides with the dirt ground. The force caused the lance to come free, flying in the air. Midgardsomr, feeling a little better, swoops up to catch it and pass it back to the teenage boy.

"Thanks, Mids." Flash clicked his tongue, "Now, do I have your attention, Adagio?"

"Nice ploy you made," Adagio spat, "But... I know you aren't one who would resort to just using cheap tactics. Where's that smiting light in you, that destroyed that menacing lizardman?"

Flash winced but charges forward once again. Adagio shakes her head at such a response and swoops her head. Instead of the tail, perhaps taking a bite out of him should send a clear message she thought!

But alas, she completely forgot that the Windwyrm was keeping watch over them. Right above her head, a green tail crashes down, hammering her into the ground once again. Following that, the idiotic teen hopped onto her snout, then bounced to her head. Once he landed on her body, she could feel him run across, swinging that axe-attached lance to and fro, cutting into her upper body. Once he reached the tail, he hops off while still running, takes a deep breath, and grinds the spearhead across her scales.

"Hey! Adagio!!!" Flash yelled, running back to her front,

"Grr!!!" Adagio snapped her head back up, and spotted the teen right in the range of her head, "That's it!!! I don't care if it will give me indigestion, I'm going to eat you whole!"

"Then open wide!" Flash pointed the lance at the siren's gaping jaw, " _Lance Cannon_!"

The cannonball wasn't able to fit into Adagio's mouth, so it exploded on her face. The siren's head blew back, with her body following behind, crashing into the newly rebuilt lance dojo.

"Uh-oh." Flash sweated,

"I've called the girls, you two." Estelle came over, "They're on their way!"

"We've got things covered over here." Flash pointed over, "Except I accidentally destroyed the dojo we spent so long working on."

"Flash..." Estelle frowned,

"Oh! So you were stalling!" Adagio roared, floating out of the debris. "In that case, playtime's over! I'm going to vaporise you!"

"Everyone! Stand behind me!" Midgardsomr warned, "I can sense lethal energy stemming from her body!"

"But what's going to happen to you!?" Flash protested, "You might get more than wounded!"

"I do not mean any offence, but I fear you may not be swift to evade her attack."

"Become ash!" Adagio took a deep breath, but just as she was going to release her deadly attack, another large figure crashes into her from above. It was the Flamewrym, with two humans and a sylvan on her back, as well as a small white dragon fluttering alongside them.

["Surprise!!!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9KV_FQcZzc) Sweetie chanted, hopping off Brunhilda with Vixel and Cleo following behind, "And sorry about that Adagio! But what you're doing is crazy!"

"That's exactly what Flash said," Midgardsomr informed,

"That was fast! I thought you said the gate needed a while to seal!" Estelle gasped,

"Oh it did," Brunhilda clarified as she jumped off Adagio, "Five to ten minutes to seal the flow eternal,"

"But five minutes or less if there's more than one doing the sealing!" Sweetie smiled, "We chipped in by learning the incantations and expending our mana. Ms M, Hinata, Vixel, even me! Used up every drop of mana."

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Adagio flew back up, completely furious, "How many times do I have to get interrupted before I can do something!?"

"As many times until you stop running away!" Hinata retorted,

"Adagio," Cleo announced, holding up the silver dagger, "We did this so we can talk sense into you. To save you from making a mistake you'll regret!"

"I've done so much damage, do you know how dirty my hooves are?" Adagio sighed,

"I care NOT! WE care NOT!" Brunhilda growled, holding Francesca's clothes, "You can always wash it off, no matter how much there is!"

"Yeah, under a new identity that I hate,"

"Then no more hiding," Vixel challenged, holding out the pactstone, "Come out, show everyone how much the Adagio Dazzle has changed over the years."

"Alright then, let me make myself clear. I've gotten my body and powers back, I'm complete again! I don't have to stay here anymore! I know how to get back home now!" Adagio hammered,

"Adagio!" Estelle rebuked, "There is absolutely no way that you're complete!!! You are missing a lot of things, important ones too!"

"Argh! Enough already! I'm sick of all of you telling me that 'I'm better than this' when I clearly am! Do you want me to show you how 'better' I am than all of you? Perk up your ears and listen, because I'm going to show you the Siren's power!"

"Hey!" Brunhilda snapped, "You know that power is not what we meant by being-"

"BLOCK YOUR EARS!!!" Estelle hollered,

Whether or not everyone heeded the Preacher's words, the siren floats upwards and begins to [sing](https://youtu.be/Ene6etJ7YW0?t=21). An eerie yet mesmerising melody with no lyrics or words, spread through the air.

"No!!!" Estelle grimaced, "I can't... block it out... Sweetie... run!"

"Run?" Sweetie grumbled, "Why should I run... in fact." She glared at her sister, her eyes turned green, "Why the hell do I always have to do everything you say!?"

"What?" Estelle turned around, "That's not true, there were many times you-"

Sweetie paid no attention to her words and pushes the preacher/her sister to the ground,

"Leave me alone!!! I'm not a little girl! I have my own life!"

"How dare you!" Estelle glared back, her eyes also turned green, "Don't you take that tone with me, you brat!!!"

She took her hands off her ears and leapt back up, right on top of her younger sister. The two of them began engaging in a punch and slap fight, bringing a big pain to the spectating Maestro.

"Adagio!" Vixel croaked, "Please stop this! You don't have to needlessly bring us to fight one another!!!"

Adagio ignored him and continued singing,

"She's a stubborn person, I'll give her that." Flash grimaced, "Reminds me of Sunset back at Fall Formal."

"How can we stop her?" Vixel asked,

"Throw a rock or brick at her! She's tougher than she looks, so it won't hurt her feelings!" Flash suggested, "I shot a Lance Cannon in her mouth, and she's still standing!"

"That's... something."

"But you know what? I should have snapped and used Luminescent Cataclysm instead..." Flash growled,

"Flash! That would cause serious damage!"

"Yeah!? Well, she's caused serious damage to us already!!!" Flash lashed out with a fist, striking Vixel in the head,

"Hey!" Vixel landed on his bum, "That was uncalled for!"

"Oh I'm just getting started," A green-eyed Flash rolled up his sleeves, "I promise you I won't kill, but I've got several fists for all the times that the girls bully me while you just sat there and laughed!"

"You... dammable... fool!" Vixel got back up, "You of all people know how to take a joke! What is this poppycock rage you speak of!?" And like the rest, the Maestro's eyes turn green as he starts a furious brawl with the blue-haired teen.

"Adagio... how could you..." Cleo lowered her head, "I raised you... took care of you when you were at your weakest... and yet once you achieve something strong... you use it upon your friends? Upon me!?"

Suddenly, Hinata rammed her head into the healer's body,

"And what was that for, Hinata!?" Cleo spat,

"That was for giving me bread for so many years at the Dragon's Roost!" Hinata, under the siren's hypnosis, argued, "You know I wanted Juicy Meat, but you always give it to the stronger dragons instead of me!!!"

"Curb your tongue!" Cleo growled, now at mercy under the Siren's song, "I've treated all dragons with respect. It's Euden who decides who gets what! I just do the cooking, blame him!!!"

"By the Holywyrm!" Brunhilda growled, "Not a human, not a dragon... you are a complete monster, Adagio Dazzle!!!"

"If Hinata can fall prey to this siren's song, we need to stop that singing!" Midgardsomr warned,

"Oh please! We're the Greatwyrms! And I'm a teacher for humans! Do you honestly think I can be hypnotised by this ugly version of a 'siren'!?" Brunhilda laughed,

"Oh, Flamewyrm..." Midgardsomr coughed as he spotted her eyes, "Your eyes of green tell me otherwise..."

"Shut up!" Brunhilda tackled the Windwyrm, "You and your infatuation with the humans! Just because you were the first to ally with them, does that make you the leader of the Greatwyrms!? Damn you and your ego to the Void!"

"I never mentioned anything about who was the strongest, let alone the leader!" Midgardsomr refuted,

"Besides, after my humbling experience as a human, I learned one important thing about humans... they have no respect for any authoritative or educational figure! They'll step on their teachers, whine and complain to their friends, family, or social media, and they do nothing to push their lives forward! It explains why humans always fight with each other! They only care for what they want!"

"That may be true..." Midgardsomr growls, "But like you and me, they are capable of change. All people have the ability to be good!"

"No, Mids..." Brunhilda stares into the Windwyrm's now-green eyes, "If any of them breathes.... they're irredeemable scum!!!"

A joy sang within Adagio's mind as she watches her hypnotised allies fight with each other. The sisters in their rigorous slapping match, the boys roughhousing it with each other, Cleo swatting the little dragon with her staff, and even the two 'Great'wyrms trying to rip each other apart with their claws and jaws, with Brunhilda clearly having the advantage.

 _"This is why I am better than you, Dragons. Even you cannot resist my song!!! My song inflicts you with the power to bring out the worst in you, and afflict it on foe and friend alike!!! All of you will fight with each other, break yourselves apart, and those thoughts behind it? Nourishment for my power!!!"_ Adagio thought to herself, _"But wow, those singing lessons paid off! If only I still had my siren jewel with me, I could absorb all that energy for myself! Now let's turn up the pitch more and-- UNGH!!!"_

Out of nowhere, a force chokes the siren's throat. Adagio's singing ceases in an instant, which in turn brings the rest of the team back to their senses.

"What?" Sweetie blinked,

"Huh?" Flash stopped,

"Were we just fighting?" Hinata gasped,

"The song!!!" Brunhilda pointed,

Realising the singing has stopped, the group looked up. The orange siren before them looked clueless as they were.

"What the!? What just happened?" Adagio looks at herself, then the group below. "Laaa-ack!" Trying to sing again, the choking force returned a second time. Frustrated, she tries a third time, then when something terrible [happened](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTglGC7X1L8&list=PLhZj1m9Pc9iy5qBpWPzQC-laydRuJf9zy).

After the third choke, the black hole in Adagio's chest spewed flames of black, covering her entire body. The siren drops out of the air, thrashing around.

"SKREEEEEE!!!!!" Adagio shrieked in pain,

"I knew it..." The dragons went,

"Black Mana?" Estelle fearfully spoke,

"No need for us to tell you," Brunhilda warned, "Except that a very few can control black mana. Not even--"

"Dragons. We know," Flash interrupted, "Midgardsomr told us,"

"Get this thing out of me!!!" Adagio screamed. As she thrashed around, her size destroyed the five elemental altars.

"No! Stop!" Estelle demanded, "We've done so much building the Halidom!"

"There's no way she can listen to anything at this state..." Midgardsomr shook her head, "Now that I think about it, the situation has gotten worse. The Black Mana from the Flow Eternal is beginning to control her."

"So, the Black Mana is too evil for someone like Adagio to use!" Estelle closed her eyes,

"If she can use magic through song, then the black mana seems to prevent her from doing that in order to stay in control."

"Then that means Adagio really has changed for the better... That's it. I can't bear to save her by hurting her when she's already in pain!" Estelle opened her eyes in determination.

"If that is what you wish, then I shall follow." Mids nodded, "You mentioned that you and other companions have fought against her before. Right?"

"Yes, three of them." Estelle answered, "We overpowered them and broke their amulets to prevent them from using their magic..."

"What did you use to win?"

"The Magic of Friendship." Estelle explained, "We overpowered their voices and song with each and every one of us banding together. I just hope Sunset and the others come here on time..."

"We may lose Adagio soon with every second we wait... why don't _we_ give it a shot?" Brunhilda suggested,

"Huh? You?" Estelle raised a worried eyebrow, "But that is Equestrian Magic! Not Grastaean!"

"True." Midgardsomr realised, "But Adagio was able to return to her original form after consuming the Flow Eternal. Make no mistakes that there are differences, but Adagio went for it regardless because negative energy is what she had always relied on to fuel her magical might. With the way I see it, us dragons can try and harness that same magic."

"But--"

"Do you remember the comparison you made about Dragalia weeks ago? Our pacts with humans? It's like 'friendship', and I agreed with you on that! I made that pact with all five of you. I'll do my best to make sure our bonds can substitute that magic!" Brunhilda reminded,

"Hey!!!" Sweetie snapped, "Don't leave us out of this!"

"Sweetie Belle!?" Estelle turned,

"If Scootaloo calls Flash her brother when they're just friends, why can't I call you my friend too? Whatever you and your friends did, I'm sure we can do with you too!!!" Sweetie declared,

"If I recall, the moment I regained my mind during the battle against the Dazzlings and the Rainbooms, you encouraged me to sing with you. I'm more than willing to do it again; whether it's beating back an enemy or saving a friend." Flash explained,

"And we're friends, aren't we?" Vixel added, "We aren't magic people unlike you or Applejack, but I'm sure we can sing together. I implore you to give us the chance for us non-magic people to help,"

"You have my assistance too..." Cleo marched up, "We all want to save Adagio as much as you do. Ever since you came, all of you have been my dear allies and companions. It would be an insult not to call you my friend."

"Just so we're clear, I still owe you guys and girls a pact! So consider me as your friend too!" Hinata chimed in,

"Everyone..." Estelle looked at her companions. "You're right... you may not have the same magic the girls and I have... but we are friends. [It is worth a try](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIC5Npy2JvE)!"

"Since you are the one who can use the magic of Equestria, we're counting on you to lead us. We won't let you down!" Brunhilda stated,

"Then you'll need this," Sweetie ensured, rummaging through her pockets, "Catch sis!"

Sweetie pulled out a familiar purple geode necklace and threw it towards Estelle, who neatly catches it.

"The geode! Of course! But in that case..."

A circle of light appeared where Estelle's heart is.

"I'm sorry Estelle. Is it okay if I can use this myself?"

The preacher reaches into the circle and pulls out the silver staff, enveloping herself in a cocoon of light, and transforming back into the stylish and generous girl.

"Now..." Rarity pulled the necklet over her head and rested it on her neck and shoulders, "I hope this works... are we in this together, everyone?"

"Yes," Cleo nodded,

"Eeyup," Vixel smiled, going back to his Big Mac voice.

"We're with you!" Sweetie pumps her fists,

"Without any doubt or question!" Flash roared,

"My mind is clear, and my power is yours!" Brunhilda vowed,

"We're all here to save our friend!" Hinata yelled,

The geode necklace began to glow. A radiant purple light that soothes the eyes,

"My goodness! It actually works!" Rarity exclaimed, "This is wonderful!!!" She turned to the giant writhing siren, "Hang in there Adagio!"

The geode glowed brighter and brighter, its light wrapping around Rarity's hair and her clothes. Her hairstyle changes into a ponytail, curling all the way down to her ankles. Following that, a pair of white pony ears protrude within Rarity's hair. Her hair also covered her normal ears, so it was hard to tell whether she had two distinct pairs of ears to the dragons.

But instead of replacing Estelle's unfitting clothes, it magically changed its size to fit Rarity, and its colours to match her style. The soft white colour turned to extraordinary purple with diamonds embroidered on it. The outer cape changed from navy blue into crystal blue, and the tail-like belt behind that cape turned purple like the gown but also had a chain of diamond shapes as a pattern, and a blue diamond dangling at the end. And although Rarity did not have Estelle's hairstyle, the small hat worn by the preacher transformed into the hairband used to hold Rarity's exquisite ponytail together. Though her greaves and shoes remained the same, Rarity could not believe her eyes with her all-new form.

"Amazing!!!" Rarity looked at her new set of clothes, "It suddenly fits... and the colours match my previous forms! It seems you really want to help, Estelle. I'm sorry for casting your essence aside. In that case..."

A diamond disk scoops up the Loving Hand and carries it to Rarity's grasp. At the same time, the silver staff, the essence of Estelle, lifts itself off the ground and flies back into Rarity's heart.

"You’re our friend too. Let's work together!" Rarity invited,

 _"You... have... my... support... wielder... of my soul..."_ A faint voice responded,

"I beg your pardon!?" Rarity looked around, "D-Did you respond?"

"Rarity? Hurry!" Flash panicked as he sees Adagio slam her tail on the castle, "Delay this further and Adagio will end up destroying herself and the entire Halidom!"

"S-Sorry! Here goes nothing..."

With a gentle push of her feet, Rarity floats up. She hovers slowly towards the siren, with her new Equestrian and Alberian friends following on foot. One by one, they too float up to equal height with Rarity.

"Do not worry Adagio..." Rarity announced, "I will not strip you of your powers... no. I won't strip you of what you worked so hard to acquire what you lost. We promised to help you... and we will keep it!"

Adagio responded with her thrashing and screaming but gazes at the bearer of generosity floating above her. Rarity nods sincerely and holds out her hands, letting the Loving Hand float by her side. Behind her, a ghostly image of Estelle herself appeared, pressing on Rarity's back. With her hands, Rarity conjures up a mystical ball of fire, eager to escape from its magical confinements.

"Everyone!" Rarity rallied, "Let's save Adagio with the magic formed by our friendship. Dragalia Style!"

With a clap of her hands, the purple fireball explodes. The fire it contained roared and spreads outwards, engulfing the seven friends, as well as six particular girls that just arrived.

"SKRAAAAAAA!!!!" Adagio screamed and shields her eyes as the purple fires swallow her whole.

* * *

The siren opens her eyes. She's not dead? Not on fire? No... she was floating in some whimsical dimension... which seemed to relieve all that pain she was feeling before the blast. [A song began playing throughout the never-ending mimsy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LBK8Kroihg)... a slow song that she remembers hearing today. Her eyes widen as three teenagers, two dragons, and one parental guardian appear before her, their own eyes and expressions filled with solemn sadness.

Unlike before, each of the team sang a single line. Sweetie went first, echoing her line. Big Mac was next, adding some sighs for emphasis. Flash threw in some hand gestures to get into the mood.

For the second stanza, the Alberian girls took over. Brunhilda sang in the same scale as the song, though she was rather off-key. For Hinata, she was even more out of tune, but refused to show it in her emotions, and for Cleo, her singing voice was extremely fluent and flawless.

For the bridge, Rarity led the first line, with the six responding with the second. On the third, all of the team sang together, repeating the words **'round and round and round'**. With the siren watching with painful eyes, something magical occurs the moment they enter the chorus.

Each of the singers released a pillar of aura, which twist and turn around each other. From its coalescence sprang forth two giant astral forms. A large unicorn, with a translucent body of purple, and a large dragon with little wings and a translucent body of green. Both had soft-lidded eyes instead of sharp and fierce, and respectively galloped and flew around each other, following the rhythm of the song. Once the chorus was finished, the two forms approach the siren in pain, without any trace of hostility.

The unicorn holds out her hoof to the siren, who shies away with pain and fear. But the unicorn showed no sense of giving up and inches closer, holding out her hoof again. The dragon did the same, holding out his claw. The siren alternates her gaze on both figures and slowly did the same.

But the black hole upon the siren's chest burns through her bodies and nerves, causing her to retract her hooves and screech in pain. The unicorn and the dragon saw its source, and they exchange glances and a nod. The green dragon revealed a large green crystal with tiny thin fragments floating below it. He passes it to the purple unicorn.

 _"Sing..."_ The seven voices chanted in unison, _"Sing..."_

"Sing Adagio!!!" Rarity yelled, "You can beat the darkness trying to control you!"

"SKREEEEE!!!!" With one last piercing shriek, the siren grabs the dragon's claw with one hoof, and the unicorn's hoof with the other.

The green crystal between all three figures begins to shine, causing the black fumes to keel, flicker and weaken.

"Ka..." The Siren coughed. "Ka... Ca..."

Realising it may lose its host, the black hole released a cloud as black as the night, distorting and warping the siren's helpers. But the siren took one big look at the flickering unicorn and dragon, and with one last push, opens her mouth.

 **"Can I find the... beauty... In the simple things..."** She croaked, **"Can I learn to see it? See it?... See it?"**

The dragon and the unicorn widen their eyes. Their siren, the one they need to rescue, had managed to sing, and bring forth the impetus for her power and control. Cut off from its host, the Black Mana flees from the hole, scattering and screaming as it slowly disintegrates into its non-existential demise. The hole with the siren was no longer dark and corrupted. To replace it, the green crystal carefully inserts itself into her, and the singing began once again. This time, the Siren joins in, flying with the other two.

"Let's... find the magic..." Adagio smiled as she whispered. The last line before she blacks out.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Twilight asked,

She and the rest of the girls joined up with the team, surrounding the sleeping Adagio, who after the entire ordeal, changed back into a human. As she rested, Vixel changed back to Big Mac, while Hinata and Brunhilda changed into their human forms.

"She's back to normal..." Cleo assured, "There are no more traces of black mana within her. And yet it left behind something that she can control on her own."

"The pactstone," Flash answered, "It's glowing green... and if I recall... don't these stones allow shapeshifting?"

"It does indeed," the human Ms M responded, "Who knew that something like this could happen?"

"Magic is truly a tangible thing," Fluttershy mused,

"Heh... Dragalia Style," Rainbow snickered, "It sounds so cringy, but you made it sound awesome and... I mean the entire thing was awesome! You not only conjured a unicorn but a freaking dragon with it! You three are something!"

"It was a blast!" Hinata giggled,

"Hey umm..." Big Mac started, "Sunset, Applejack, girls, can Ah ask somethin' of you?"

"What's on yer mind?" Applejack asked,

"May y'all be... forgivin' to her? Ah know she may have caused more than jus' a mess here, but she ain't do anythin' bad, ever since the CHS showcase."

"Say what?" Applejack blinked,

"'Dagio's changed from what she used to be." Big Mac vouched, "And she's makin' an effort to be friendly and supportive. Given her actions back then, she had to take a pseudonym and a body change. Otherwise, no one would accept or acknowledge her. Alongside savin' our flanks, she's even fought beside us with no problem. In fact, Ah did remember sayin' she really considers us friends! Ah know what she said back then stings, but Ah'm not throwin' away mah faith in her because of that. Ah'm sure she has a reason."

"Say, Big Mac, when have ya talked so much?" Applejack raised an eyebrow, "And why of all people would you use it to defend her?"

"Ah've already said mah piece," Big Mac placed a hand on his heart, "And Ah mean it. Forgive me sis, but as much as Ah take yer words to heart, Ah also take hers."

Applejack lowered her hat and broke into a smug grin,

"Heh heh," Applejack laughed, "Ya know, with that judgement, Ah don't know why ya ain't popular with women!"

"Me? Popular with women? Why would ya make such a statement?" Big Mac mumbled, scratching his hair.

"Don't worry Big Mac," Sunset smiled, "We're not going to boo her or chase her out. That's Ms Cleo's judgement. And judging her... I think Adagio will stay."

"And besides!" Pinkie chimed in, "Now that we know who's been delivering our supplies and greeting us, we too can see that she's trying to change!"

"Gah!" Adagio woke up, "What the!?"

She found herself sitting on the ground, and the crowd was bigger than before. She looked at her hooves, turned back into hands and fingers. That can only mean one thing.

"I'm... I'm back to being human..." She spoke, "So much for absorbing all that dammed Flow Eternal..."

"Well..." Sweetie tilts her head and chuckled, "It wasn't a complete failure... check out what you're wearing around your neck."

The presence of a green pactstone surprised the siren. It wasn't the fact that the necklet she purposely broke was magically repaired, but the fact that it was glowing with a familiar power.

"As long as you're here in this dimension," Rarity explained, "You will remain human from what I've heard. However... why don't you explain, Midgardsomr?"

"Your true form is recognised as a dragon." Midgardsomr explained, "As Cleo told you, a pactstone is required for a human or sylvan to shapeshift into a dragon. However, what you have is special. This pactstone is linked to you; because it contains the power only you can harness as a siren in your world."

"In other words, you're like me. Except you have a limit on how long you can stay in your true form." Ms M smiled, "But at least you can change at will! Isn't that wonderful?"

"I... I... You're not messing with me... are you?" Adagio stammered,

"No Adagio..." Cleo walked forward, "You have gained back one of your most important things. And I'm happy for you."

"I share that same sentiment..." Flash smiled but sighed, "But at the same time, I can't ignore that doing so has left most of the Halidom beyond repair... part of which is my fault too."

He looked at the direction of the Halidom, prompting Adagio to do the same. Her eyes blinked with disbelief, the elemental altars, the lance dojo, the various mines, the lone dragontree... the facilities that were repaired by her and her visitors had crumbled apart. They were in a worse state than any of the dusty, untouched facilities. Even the Halidom castle itself... its balcony was gone, split in half and broken on the ground.

"Well..." Adagio lowered her head, "I really am in big trouble now. Am I?"

The students, dragons, and sylvan look at each other, then nod in determination.

"Do you really feel that way?" Big Mac started,

"Come on, Mac. I had no intention of destroying the Halidom. I just wanted to go back home to Equestria and conquer it as I had planned to with my returned powers! I've been stuck in this world for thousands of moons!"

"Wait, what?" Flash blinked,

"Not now..." Cleo rebuked, "What were you thinking Adagio?"

"Cleo..." Adagio moaned, "Look, whatever lecture you're going to throw at me, I get it..."

"Oh," Cleo tilted her head, "So, I take it you regret what you have done?"

Adagio took a deep breath, and burst out with frustration,

"Yes, I do." She groaned, "I'm sorry for destroying the Halidom, sticking my mouth into things I shouldn't be eating, and... I'm sorry for calling you scum!"

"Well that was quick," Sweetie's eyes narrowed, "Then why the speciest slurs in the first place?"

"Old habits die hard..." Adagio sighed, "When I got the negative emotions from the Flow Eternal, I felt powerful. It was like I was back to my old Equestrian self but better. When that happened, I felt like I could go back to my real home, which means I'd be leaving you behind. I couldn't resist going out with a bang by making you all feel a sense of negative feelings! But after that mana choked my mind and throat, absorbing the Flow Eternal was a bad mistake."

"Adagio..." Ms M sighed, "I may not be your teacher, but I am extremely disappointed in you for such behaviour. Even if I believe that you're older than the equivalent of a thousand moons, you're just another reckless, rebellious, ambitious and hot-headed teenager sent my way for detention AND counselling."

"Oof,"

"Ouch!"

"Oh ho ho!"

"Hah!" All the present CHS students exclaimed,

"You are now officially THE best teacher in CHS," Sweetie grinned, "Are you sure you're the Flamewyrm? Or the Roastwyrm?"

"What in Tartarus do you mean by that!?" Adagio seethed,

"Now now!" Ms M waggled a finger, "Bad language, I assume, won't get you anywhere. As for what I mean, any student that had to see me during detention were of things such as disorder, misconduct, and doing things that cause more harm to themselves than others. All for the cause of 'breaking the system' and other irrational hatreds. But in reality, this is due to their extremely blatant shortcomings. Given the stories about you, do you REALLY think you could conquer Equestria?" Ms M raised an eyebrow,

"Huh?" Adagio looked puzzled,

"What?" Everyone went,

"Just because you're able to return to your true form by gulping down some dark energy, do you think you can take on different worlds alone?" Ms M explained "Please. Even dragons aren't that stupid!"

"What did you say!?" Adagio flared up again,

"She's right you know." Flash turned back, devilishly smiling back at her, "I guess it's true for sirens. The older you grow, the more forgetful you are!"

"Hey!" Adagio roared, "Stop with the words!"

"Okay okay," Flash chuckled, "I'll explain it directly. Even if we don't stop you, I don't imagine you succeeding in taking over the Pony Equestria anytime soon. Do you uh... know anything about that Sunset?"

"Ohh!" Sunset smiled back, "I got it! Yeah... listen, it has been more than a thousand moons since you were banished from Equestria. Let's just say that there are a lot more ponies who are stronger than before, and not to mention the ones responsible for banishing you are still alive and well; call it a little side effect of sealing magic."

"Huh!?" Adagio jumped,

"Let's do some basic math," Ms M giggled, "If a powerful pony was strong enough to banish three Adagios to this dimension, and then stripped of their powers by seven humans, what would happen if one Adagio returns to her dimension?"

"One Adagio would become zero!" Pinkie beamed, "Because she'd be done for..."

"Three of me?" Adagio repeated, "Oh... aww... nuts..."

"I assume that you didn't care a lot for them since you've been calling them 'idiots' when we first met but..." Sunset deduced, "You definitely miss Aria and Sonata's company after some actual time alone."

Adagio took a deep breath, buried her head in her chest, and let out a long sigh.

"... Yeah..." Adagio gave in, "I really do..."

"Look on the bright side!" Sweetie smiled, "At least you've got your true form back! Must be a long time, right?"

"Wait... you _wanted_ me to have my true form back?"

"We said..." Rarity corrected, "We promised to help you find your voice as well as your magic, we just didn't expect that slurping up the Flow Eternal allowed you to return to your true form. However, your voice allowed you to purge that black mana and combined with the magic of Grastaea, retain the opportunity to change into your original form! As I said, we didn't expect you magic to come back like this, but now that you're back to your senses with your powers again, I'd say this was a success!"

"Even after what I said?"

"Ya 'polagised already." Big Mac smiled, "Ah think ya truly didn't mean those Goddess-forsaken words. Did ya?"

"... No..." Adagio grumbled, "I guess that sort of attitude is a bad way to build a friendship."

"Do not worry," Sunset assured with a caring smile, "You will learn, just as I did."

"And you have us to help!" Ms M winked,

"Everyone..." Adagio looked up. Her eyes slowly capture everyone's happy smiles. The seven girls that destroyed her amulet, the three magicless students who courageously stood up for and against her, the three dragons (or two dragons disguised as humans) that she tussled with, and the purple-haired sylvan who had looked after her ever since she separated.

"I'm..." Adagio started tearing up, "[I'm so sorry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLwrcGY2YGE&list=PLM9sv7wkNb94xgFIfFmS4dW6PWc-wCMau)... for tearing up this place... for that stupid stunt I pulled... and thank you for saving me again... all of you are really caring friends..."

Cleo strides towards her, accelerating with every step. Her eyes were filled with tears, though her face had such an endearing smile. With a small bump, the healer hugs the siren, sobbing and laughing.

"Apology accepted," Cleo smiled, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be so emotional... All is forgiven."

"Well?" Ms M looked at the four CHS students, "Do you forgive her too? Go hug her already!"

The four smiled back as they dash forward and join the hugging.

"What you did to us and yourself was disturbing, but I forgive you Adagio." Flash remarked, "And not just because I was told to forgive. I myself, was forgiven and had the opportunity to change from my horrid actions. And as I've been told time and time again, you should have that chance too."

"What he said," Big Mac added, "Ah'm sure we all 'ave our mistakes and regrets, but family and friends can forgive. As you said, we're yer friends. Ah'll forgive and support you."

"First of all..." Sweetie differed, "I'd like to renegotiate our deal... you continuously teach me until I know how to be a siren."

"Sweetie Belle..." Rarity sternly spoke, waving the Loving Hand.

"But aside from that, I forgive you too!!!" Sweetie quickly added,

"If you really wanted to break my heart Adagio," Rarity stated, "Then it would be leaving us and Ms Cleo without saying an actual goodbye... do you still want to leave the Halidom?"

"After what happened? Definitely not... I've got to fix what I broke... and I must find Aria and Sonata too. I don't think I'll be leaving this dimension anytime soon."

"You really have changed Adagio," Rarity smiled, "As Ms Cleo did back when she took you in. I'll support you from here on out. We'll all help find them."

"Oh stools." Flash's head shot up in fear, "We forgot one important thing,"

"What is it?" Hinata raised an eyebrow,

"Our bicycles!" Flash exclaimed, "We left them back at the ruins!!!"

Everyone groaned,

"I'll go get them," Ms M sighed, "Why don't you focus on your embrace?"

* * *

[The next day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Fzw_3q0jtE), when the clock hit noon, the sound of hammering, sawing, and cute growling dominated the entirety of the Halidom. A flight of copper coloured dragons as big as Hinata were off to work, equipped with leather eyepatches and silver hammers as large as their heads.

For each broken facility, a Dragon creates a construction site around the facility with wooden boards and construction curtains as a safety measure, then start hammering away within. After five minutes or so, the dragon packs up everything and reveals a facility all good as new. The humans were amazed at the speed of these dragons.

"It is why they are called 'Smithwyrms'." Midgardsomr explained, "Whereas human constructions may take months or years to build, the Smithwyrms, with their knowledge and skills, drastically shorten building projects into mere hours or days. The longest time they took was about three days and sixteen hours, while a mere three seconds for the shortest time."

"..." Big Mac's jaw dropped,

"But I must mention, it is only for these particular facilities and buildings." Midgarsomr added, "And the reason for the longest time was mostly for upgrading facilities. I'm not sure about other works."

"M-May Ah?" Big Mac gestured,

"Ask for their secrets? Go ahead! I may be a guardian of the Mistholt and the Halidom alongside Cleo, but these dragons are also honest workers I called to help. Not to worry, Cleo will handle their payment."

"I'm amused that dragons need money." Sweetie blinked,

"You humans have written fairy tales and fantasy novels where Dragons hoarded gold." Hinata nudged, "In reality, Dragons have many different desires be it material, mental, spiritual, belonging, or whatever." Hinata nudged, "There's a dragon my size who's the complete opposite of me. He just LOVES money, as well as mingling in human society."

"Excuse me..." Big Mac approaches a nearby Smithwyrm, "If it's okay with you, may I observe how you build?"

"Hmm..." The Smithwyrm floats down, "It is rare for a human to be interested in our work. Are you a builder?"

"Working on the farm back home, Ah had to do lots of building, demolishing, repairing, those things. Mah friends and Ah rebuilt some facilities using your blueprints."

"Aha... That explains why some of the altars AND that lance dojo looked to be recently renovated. Well, how can I say no to a fellow builder? Sure, come with me. No need for a hard hat either!"

As Big Mac enters one of the sites, Adagio makes a beeline for the girls. She was red all over, tuckered out.

"I need a break..." Adagio panted, "I only just cleaned a third of the grand dining hall. Remind me why such a room exists in the Halidom when I just normally eat my meals in the kitchen!!!"

"Well, about more than a hundred friends fought alongside Prince Euden, and that's not counting the Alberian army!" Cleo laughed,

"Perfect to take a rest." Rarity chuckled, "Now that we're all level-headed, how does it feel having your form back?"

"Honestly?" Adagio answered, "Disappointing."

"Wow, there is nothing that pleases you." Sweetie looked cross,

"Let me explain, Sweetie Belle. A witch irreversibly turns you into a frog. However, a friend of yours can grant you the power to reverse it, but only for a certain period. That's exactly what happened to me. Do you know how suffering it is, when the form you were born with is trapped away behind some gate that only opens for a short period?" Adagio retorted,

"I can see the logic in that," Rarity understood, "But keep in mind that in the human world, almost anything that comes from Sunset and Princess Twilight's world will turn into something we're familiar with. If I recall correctly, the Spike belonging to Princess Twilight is actually a Dragon in that world. I should also mention that this change goes both ways. Any human who crosses dimensions into the pony world will end up becoming a pony! I speak from experience if you doubt me... aside from a sinking cruise ship, crossing dimensions and turning into a pony was the worst way to go for a Spring Break vacation. But what you should really take out from this is that if you do go back to the pony world, I'm sure you'll change back into a Siren!"

"Huh... I shall remember that."

"But as for now," Sweetie slapped Adagio's shoulder, "We can show you that being human in this confusing world isn't that bad! And besides, you can start to sing again! Isn't that good?"

"You know what? I hate to say it... but you're right," Adagio gave a sly grin, "It does feel good to know I can at least sing... but it's not up to the level when I had my amulet,"

"Then we'll keep working on it. Maybe start to sing some more joyful songs! You in?" Rarity offered,

"Goes without saying... although. I'm still a little iffy about going to CHS again when people are going to recognise me... even if I'm wearing a pactstone instead of the usual amulet!"

"If it makes you feel better," Sweetie supported, "I'm strutting around with a pactstone on my hairband, and Big Mac has it on his wrist. Oh yeah, and as proof for Hinata making a dragonpact by word with us, Flash will be attaching a yellow pactstone on his zipper!"

Something shatters within Adagio, Cleo and Rarity, and they face the young girl with puzzled looks,

"Come again?" The three responded in unison,

"Jacket zipper, not the fly. Oops." Sweetie corrected with a giggle,

"Perhaps you can change too, Sweetie Brat." Adagio spoke bitterly, "How about you stop making these sorts of jokes?"

"Rarity and Sweetie Belle. May I have your attention?" Midgardsomr spoke up,

"Yeah?" The sisters spoke in unison,

"The Flamewyrm, or should I say, Ms M, has told me about your deeds and actions ever since you accidentally stumbled into this strange world. The same with Cleo. Though you have also strived to assist Cleo as well as Adagio, a former enemy, I humbly thank you for protecting the Halidom while you're at it, as well as keeping in touch with the Dragons." Midgardsomr lowered his head,

"You're too kind Midgardsomr," Rarity curtsied, "And like Sweetie Belle, Big McIntosh, and Flash Sentry, we too have created a bond with this place and those who live here."

"Well, I'd also like to offer something that I know would make your time here worth staying."

"I can't imagine what else..." Sweetie pondered,

"Would the two of you like a ride on my back?" Midgardsomr offered,

The sisters gasped deeply, their eyes looked as if they could pop out of shock and surprise.

"A-Are you sure?" Rarity stammered,

"Brunhilda told me that you were interested in riding on a dragon, and both you didn't have time to enjoy the flight when we were chasing an ally in trouble. So this is the least I can do for you."

The sister's eyes sparkled, and their mouths opened into a teeth-revealing smile.

* * *

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Rarity and Sweetie hollered as they launch off the ground, sitting on Midgardsomr's shoulders.

"Before I start flying around," Midgardsomr asked as he hovers, "Where would you like to fly?"

"Maybe perhaps around all the five places we've been through. The forest, the lake, the volcano, the large mountain range, and even the ruins!" Sweetie suggested,

"You seem to play it safe..." Midgardsomr noticed, "Do you not want to fly above your home?"

"But that's going outside the mana barrier. Won't you be spotted?"

"I do not mind," Midgardsomr responded, "I want to see how much the world changed for myself,"

"Then do it!" Sweetie cheered,

"Your choice, Rarity?"

"Okay then, I'm all in!" Rarity smiled,

"Hold on tight!" Midgardsomr yelled.

With a single and mighty flap of his wings, the Windwyrm shoots off towards Canterlot, with his passengers cheering and screaming with joy.

"Ah Mym, you sure do bring joy to your students," Cleo watched from the grounds,

"If anything," Ms M smiled, "It's because they found out my identity, as well as completed my trial. Then again, I wasn't surprised by what Rarity went through. She and her friends are such brave girls to go through their trials. Kind of reminds us of our Darling Prince. He's far from the strongest, and yet he has to shoulder a nation on his own, against his blood. Along with that desire to save his sister, he never let us forget that it was every single one of us supporting him, that he overcame so many adversities."

"He always treated us as friends, rather than subjects." Cleo added, a single tear from her eye, "I miss him... I do truly. But it is a joy to see such a will and friendship exist today."

* * *

On the repaired Balcony of the Halidom, Adagio watched the Windwyrm and the sisters soar away with forlorn eyes.

"You'd better keep your promise..." Adagio sternly spoke,

"We will, 'Dagio. A promise is a promise," Big Mac whispered,

"Oy!" Adagio jumped, "Can you not do that!?"

"Sorry," Big Mac smiled, "Jus' wanted to keep you company."

"It's not really needed, but I appreciate the gesture." Adagio looked away,

"It's going to be tough, finding your sisters, but even tougher if you return to Canterlot again." Big Mac leaned on the rails,

"I can always just go to another school," Adagio shrugged, "I heard of another one, Crystal Prep Academy?"

"Actually, Ah was thinking of just goin' back and doin' yer everyday delivery job fer now." Big Mac suggested, "It kept you in Canterlot fer months, so it's best stickin' to it."

"You make a fair point,"

"However, Ah take yer words to heart..." Big McIntosh turned stern, "... Ah believe that you won't harm anyone when you go out. But Ah don't think the Canterlot locals and students would feel the same... but little did they know that they rely on you, the delivery girl of Alberia Markets."

He holds out a silver dagger,

"Ah promise that they will get ready fer you. But is it okay if you can still keep up bein' Franny for just a bit longer?"

Adagio takes the dagger without a word. She moves it around for a bit, then sighed.

"I guess I can." Adagio exhaled, "Thanks for the pep talk, Freckles."

"Freckles?" Big Mac raised an eyebrow, "Yer a funny gal. Rude one minute, mellow the next."

Adagio returns a sarcastic smile. As they did, Flash strolls up with a collection of music sheets in his hands.

"Hey guys and girls, what did I miss?"

"Nothing for your nose to poke into," Adagio sneered,

"Really? In that case, I won't share some sheet music I found while cleaning the art gallery."

"Sheet music in the art gallery?" Adagio tilts her head, "Never heard of such,"

"Well, that's the thing. There was a small room at one of the far corners of the gallery. Inside there was a lone painting of a woman with teal eyes and hair, dangling blue star earrings, and in a very nice outfit. Anyway, I cleaned the room up since it was technically part of the art gallery. That's when I noticed that there was a small table with an antique folder. I saw the music jutting out of the folder, so I thought I'd give it a peek."

"Do you know what it's called?" Big Mac asked,

"Which one, the Song or Painting?"

"Song,"

"Sadly, I don't know... I haven't learned a crumb of Grastaean language BUT, how they write music is similar to ours; using a scoresheet. I've hummed it a bit, maybe if we get Cleo, we can sing this next!"

"I'm intrigued. How does it go?" Adagio asked,

["It goes like this..."](https://youtu.be/tvwc7KT-I3U?t=21)

* * *

Midgardsomr glides across the skies, sailing over the Rovetelle forest, and right out of the invisible mana barrier that obscured anything within its dome from view. A few seconds later, he and his passengers fly above the city of Canterlot. First, they circle Canterlot High School, with its Wondercolts statue as a landmark. Then, they glide over the street that the two sisters live in, with the dragon making sure his passengers could see their house. Then they went even bigger, hanging over Canterlot Mall, Crystal Prep Academy, the Equestria Land theme park, and even mulling about Canterlot's central transport system, where all methods of transport such as buses, trains, taxis, ferries and cruise ships meet.

People who spotted the Windwyrm's faint shadow couldn't help but look towards the sky, trying to confirm their belief that what they saw on the ground was that of a dragon. Some missed the chance, but others did and were bombed with many mixed emotions. Some feared the dragon, others were amazed. Though they were about as big as a small pencil dot, Rarity and Sweetie could make note of their friends and their family members. Needless to say, they did all this with faces beyond ecstatic and shaken.

"This is such a wonderful time!" Rarity laughed as she tried to calm down, "Beats any ride in Equestria Land!!!"

"You think? I'd take this over a trip to space!" Sweetie Belle laughed,

"Are you two comfortable?" Midgardsomr asked, "Do let me know if you find it hard to breathe."

"No! Not at all! You're really considerate Midgardsomr!" Rarity responded,

"Many dragons differ. Some have wings, some don't. But for a dragon such as me, we've always seen humans and their nations as little dots upon a map."

"Yeah, I can see that," Sweetie looked down,

"But ever since Alberius the Founder and King Euden, us humans and dragons came to meet each other on equal ground. How should I describe it? Bring us down to the ground, in a gentle way."

"All you dragons have so much respect for him. Ms M, Hinata, you..."

"Remember that long ago, we were at war with humanity. But once the demon that sought to exterminate dragons was not above exterminating humans who were in his way, we called an important truce and bonded together to protect our home from him. As sad as it is, even the most immortal of dragons may forget that promise over time. But when Alberius and Euden sought our help, they struck in us an important memory of our bond. So even if they have departed to Ilia's side, I honour our bond by protecting the land and all of its inhabitants; dragon, human, or any form of life from the evil we've fought against when possible."

"You know..." Sweetie patted Midgardsomr's scaly neck, "I'd imagine most of us humans running in fear at the sight of a dragon, but after meeting you three, you seem like really friendly people to hang out with!"

"A lovely idea, but alas times have changed. Simply making our presence known would call humanity to arms,"

"I can see that too..." Sweetie sighed, "In that case, how about we follow Ms Cleo's example and introduce you and all of Dragonity bit by bit? Cleo always wanted visitors in the Halidom, so that way us humans would expect that around the place, there be dragons that won't eat or burn you without really good reason!"

"I don't think you have to add that eating and burning part..." Rarity objected,

"Then what about you?" Midgardsomr asked, "Now that you've fulfilled your debt in a world before your time, would you still come around?"

"Are you kidding me!? Of course!!!" Sweetie laughed, "As we were paying it off, I've really come to love this place! Now that a majority of the Halidom will be fixed, I want to revel in all the new facilities!!! And I know Flash and Big Mac are interested in the people and the geography there respectively!"

"But of course, we also have an old enemy turned friend. We want to help support her as much as possible, so she'd have a happy life!" Rarity added,

"You really do carry the spirit of Euden, all five of you. He always called everyone who joined him his trusted friends and claimed that it is with them that he has power, just like how the Magic of Friendship works. In that case, how about a few more minutes of flying? Perhaps I can do a few... 'tricks'?"

"Nonononono!" Rarity frantically shook her head,

"Yes, yes, YES!" Sweetie gleefully nodded,

"Hmm... perhaps we should preserve your sister's sanity," Midgardsomr responded,

"Aww... you can always fix your hair, sis!" Sweetie moped,

"I'm not always about the hair you know!" Rarity refuted, "We don't have any safety measures upon this ride!"

"But Rarity does have a point, perhaps next time..." Midgardsomr smiled,

"I'll hold you to that!" Sweetie pointed,

* * *

After some wind-whipping fun, it was time for the Windwyrm and the two sisters to return to the Halidom. As they flew over Mayleaf Park, someone was watching them from below... deep in the waters.

"Ever since the passing of the King and ruler of New Alberia, as well as almost all of Grastaea, only the dragons and one sylvan, remained in time." The figure spoke, "But even so, the evil that the bonds of Human and Dragon faced still lingered too, unchecked by its creator, releasing fiends into the remnants of our world."

It spots a fish passing by its face.

"There is no lighter way to put it. The Flow Eternal's resurgence comes from the very fuel it takes in, the negative emotions of humans and dragons. Even if such evil is hidden from the naked eye, the feelings of every living being can pass through even the strongest of barriers. They are responsible for its emergence, for the fiends that pour through. However, what would humanity today make out of all this? If they were made aware of the Flow Eternal or dragons, would they be weary, or would they not care of the suffering it brings to nature and its protectors and governors? Humans back then would take from nature's bounty and use it for their own means."

It closed its eyes,

"But it would be foolish and narrow-minded not to consider the other side of the coin, just as Dragons do. For even if both presences are hidden, humanity also treats nature with respect and love, and they also treat each other with the same thing. Sure, there have been some in-fighting between groups, but dragons have experienced the same with their kind."

It opened its eyes again, a hue of red.

"Even when separated and forgotten, whether by their own fate or this world, both kinds will come to meet once more... will they clash? Or join hands? History has been through both... it is up for the present generation to decide..."

The being swam to the surface and emerged its head out of the water. With the sun shining down, the being's head was of blue with purple-magenta horns. It was the Greatwyrm of Water, Mercury.

"But if it were up to me, I will protect the lives in the land or sea as I vowed to myself, before meeting Prince Euden. No one of dragonblood exists in a changing world, but it doesn't mean we cannot fight alongside them. There will always be a way to rekindle the bond between Human and Dragon. There will always be a way to find Dragalia..."

She looks at the green lands surrounding the pond. Many metres north of her, rested a few rowboats and a small wooden pier. Beyond that, were some picnic tables, a playground, a labyrinth, and a path that leads into the forest.

"Somewhere over the horizon... I can sense a great evil growing, yet I do not know when it shall strike. All existing dragons may throw all their might towards it, yet I am unsure whether we will succeed... if we were to have a greater chance of success, we need all the help we can get. Rarity... Adagio Dazzle... Flash Sentry... Big McIntosh... and especially you, young Sweetie Belle. The five of you have grown to accept and befriend the world we Dragons come from and learned the many powers that humans and sylvans from our time had harnessed. I know how it feels to protect something so dear, so you must be ready for the trials to come... for the trials of myself, and the other Greatwyrms. Alas, I fear that may not be enough..."

She closes her eyes in prayer,

"For all those who gave their lives to protect this ever-changing world, whether dragon or man, please grant me the courage to face humanity once again... not just to the five kindhearted beings, but to all. For the trials ahead are to be ready against the evil upon the horizon... and all our lives may be at stake."

The Siren's Dragalia

**The End**

But Sweetie's Little Steps of Life is on the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of Volume One of this crossover series! Of course, there is one more 'Castle Story' after this. However, because this was imported and work on this story started last year, I may add the first chapter of Volume Two.
> 
> But if you decided to read this, thank you so much for getting this far! I really love writing this story, and I hope to continue it. Please leave any feedback and comments on how I can improve, or any other question regarding the two franchises, though I would at least clear a little more backstory and exposition, coming with the first chapter of volume two!!!


	18. Sweetie's Little Steps of a Secret Life: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adagio had apologised for what she did but regained a big part of her original life without any issue from her friends and carers who never gave up on her. The Halidom and its grounds had been repaired and rebuilt. What better way to end a fulfilled task with one more episode of Sweetie's Little Steps of a Secret Life? And yet with its funny recordings and outtakes, the Halidom still had more mysteries yet to uncover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I mentioned about the fanarts back in 'A Fool in Debt'? Well, I've decided to move them all here!!! By Nikyuuchan, she made the chibis of the Five MLP: FiM/EQG characters featured, as well as their DL 'counterparts'! Rarity and Estelle, Sweetie Belle and Pia, Adagio Dazzle and Francesca, Flash Sentry and Euden (well... used to be counterparts), and just recently completed; Big McIntosh and Vixel! They'll be placed around the story. And here's a link to her dA page (because so much credit and gratitude goes to her): https://www.deviantart.com/nikyuuchan
> 
> Oh, and like the previous Little Steps of a Secret Life, there are music links!

["Hi Everyone!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8KCBJGQ8Do)" Sweetie winked and waved, "My name's Sweetie Belle..."

"... and welcome to Little Steps of a Secret Life!!!" Everyone posed.

"Let me tell you, today I have something wonderful in store!!! This will be shorter than the past two episodes, but this is going to be packed with quality content!!!" Sweetie announced, "Today, we're going to go through something very juicy! We're going to learn about not just Grastaea, but also a mythological world that shares the same name with our nation! Heck, we're going to pull some very interesting tidbits and similarities with these two worlds! Then, we're going to show you some scenic walks of the nearby lake! And finally, we'll end this with yet another ten new heroes to introduce! And remember, if you really want, just comment down below if you want to take a look at the art gallery I talked about last ep! Now with that, let's begin!"

"Welcome to the Halidom!" The others chanted, gesturing to the Castle.

"Cut!" Mr Sentry commanded, "Impressive! And it only took five takes."

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"Nice work girls! And guys!" The actors, which were everyone who had appeared in Sweetie's project so far with the addition of Hinata as a human, high-fived each other and cheered.

"Thanks a lot for helping, Mum and Dad," Flash thanked, "It's nice to get some better help to film things. It's hard to film something like this on the phone."

"I'm due for air and a walk after being cooped up in the office." Mr Sentry nodded stoically.

"My job hasn't blown up either, and I would do anything to spend time with my son and his friends!!!" Mrs Sentry gave her heartwarming close-eyed smile.

"So this is the Halidom." Mr Sentry looked around, "I can't put my finger on it, but there is something here that convinces me it isn't just a cheap imitation for a theme park. It feels like a real castle, one that isn't turned into a historical site."

"Say..." Mrs Sentry tugged on Mr Sentry, "I thought I heard there be dragons here! Like the one we saw yesterday, flying in the sky?"

"You saw that!?" Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Flash exclaimed,

"Ah..." Mrs Sentry smiled, "So it is true!"

"Midgardsomr is off setting up the scene for our second video." Ms M informed, "Sadly, he won't be able to be seen on camera. But you may see him with your own eyes!"

"That's more than enough, thank you, Ms M!" Mrs Sentry curtsied,

"You can call me Mym," Ms M curtsied back,

"You know, seeing adults getting all buddy-buddy like this makes me think they're trying to relive their joyful teenage life." Rainbow Dash joked,

"Oh trust me, Mrs Sentry's teenage life isn't what I'd call 'joyful'." Scootaloo joined in,

"Scoots..." Flash spoke with his teeth shut,

"Nothing!" Scootaloo corrected, "Nothing at all!"

* * *

[ **Different worlds with similarities!** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXtAksphrbs)

"And rolling!" Mrs Sentry signalled,

"So!" Sweetie Belle sat in one of many tables in the Halidom's Dining Hall, "Here I have two knowledgeable people of our two respective worlds."

"Alrighty!" Ms M turned to Sunset, "So, I HEARD about Equestria's mythology. A world where ponies and magic romp instead of humans, and plenty of extraordinary creatures not seen in our world!"

"Indeed," Sunset nodded, "And what's even more interesting is that these beings share names and even similar features with actual beings of Grastaea! I mean, there's the Cerberus, Roc, Manticore and Chimera..."

"Yes!" Ms M pulls out a folder of drawings and paintings, "Most of the beings in your mythology are considered unique, but for Grastaea, they are categorised as a species of either two things. A Dragon, or a Fiend."

"I know about the Dragons in Grastaea. They govern nature, are worshipped as deities, and just powerful beings that are immortal, though not invincible. Now, I'd like to learn more about fiends. What are they?"

"Fiends are terrible creatures from another world." Ms M shuddered, "They target humans and dragons, and would destroy any place that house life, from small villages to castles if they have the power to."

"Yikes!"

"The Manticore and Chimera from Grastaea are each a unique type of fiend classified as Therion. Each of them has five variations following the five elements of Grastaea."

"Interesting... " Sunset pulled out two photos of a Manticore and Chimera in the Pony World, "Like this?"

"Aww, that's colourful and cute... although they may look vicious, they don't look as intimidating compared to here!"

"Well, there could be a reason behind it. Both the Chimera and the Manticore are capable of communication. While the Chimera is known to be a predator to ponies, the three beings that make them up tend to squabble a lot from the information. As for the manticore, they don't tend to stick in herds as ponies do, but there have been two stories of two named manticores where they were on good terms with the ponies. One built a castle for two royal sisters as a favour for restoring his home, and another where a pegasus confronted him with kindness when he was enraged, and it helped calm him down and be friendly when he showed her the source of his rage."

"That's sweet!!!" Ms M blushed, "If only Grastaea's Manticores were like them, it would be a much safer place! What are their names, by the way?"

"The one who built the castle is called Melvin, and the other is called Manny Roar,"

"Very... intriguing names... almost too similar to ours?" Ms M raised an eyebrow,

"Perhaps!" Sunset smiled,

"Then I'll show you my Manticore and Chimera! Their flame variants to be specific," Ms M presents her pictures like she was dealing cards, so Sweetie Belle, Sunset and Mrs Sentry (with the camera) could see.

"Oh, dear..." Sunset winced, "I can see why they may be of a threat. Their lack of pupils, excessive fur and marks, and fierce gazes make them look like intimidating apex predators, and they're quite massive too!"

"You got that right darling. When enraged, the Chimera is capable of increasing in size and strength. We call that phenomenon Overgrowth."

"Though the manticore looks identical to ours, it seems the Chimera lacks the goat head! It only has the parts and heads of the lion and the snake. Although I can note the two goat-like horns protruding from the lion's mane."

"Now let's look at some benevolent dragons, shall we? Roc and Cerberus. What do you know about them?"

"Cerberus is a three-headed gatekeeper of Tartarus. Tartarus is like the underworld or hell. That being said, if anyone gives him a belly rub, he can get tamed pretty easily."

"Quaint! That's exactly like my Cerberus! Except that she's a dragon, and Belly Rubs aren't her thing."

"Yeah, about your Cerberus, I don't think she's neither dog nor dragon. She just looks like a red-haired human with dog ears, very minimal clothing, and white fluffy dogs for hands.

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs Sentry chimed in,

"Mrs Sentry!" Sweetie moaned,

"No no no!" Ms M halted, "Keep it rolling, I have to refute her inane remarks!" And presents a picture of the Grastaean Cerberus.

"[And what's wrong with that](https://gamepedia.cursecdn.com/dragalialost_gamepedia_en/c/cf/210024_01_portrait.png?version=921e597b2feaea24160dd03a24967cce)? She's still a dragon!"

"You weren't kidding!!!" Mrs Sentry blurted, "Oh My Goddess!!!"

"See!?!?" Sunset raised her tone, "Even SHE gets it!!!"

"I-I'm sure there's some perfectly good reason!!!" Mrs Sentry stammered, "We're aren't living in their world, so we may never know! If Cerberus was around, I'm sure if I ask her, she'll explain why she identifies herself as a dragon!"

"Alright then," Sunset sighed, "Let's not fall apart. What about your Roc?"

"Here," She pulls out the picture of a [large and charming bird](https://gamepedia.cursecdn.com/dragalialost_gamepedia_en/4/44/210050_01_portrait.png?version=9c21980c3153cf639a105a741344f709),

"Now this looks like the Roc from pony mythology!" Sunset compared the Roc with her own, "Despite it being called a dragon, what is its behaviour? Over there, they're big predatory birds that prey upon ponies and are drawn to the scent of dragons!"

"You Rocs could eat Dragons!? Wow! Perhaps the pony world isn't so safe after all!"

"Only when they're hungry. If not, they are calm birds that can understand but not speak the language of ponies. Still not a good idea to cross one though."

"Well, our Roc isn't one to feast on humans. In fact, one of the stories of the Roc denotes her as a Mercenary Dragon, lending her services to humans."

"Wow!!!"

"And her rates are very generous... as long as you shared her dreams and wishes of her late human partner."

"And that is?"

"To bring peace to the continent."

"Oh..." Sunset, Sweetie and Mrs Sentry felt a warm feeling in their bodies and tears up.

"What a darling dragon!!! Very benevolent!" Mrs Sentry smiled,

"I agree... the feels!" Sweetie choked,

"Dragons and Humans really do share a very close bond for a long time. For the ponies and their dragons, it's just starting to build."

"Well, what do you know? These are really nice tidbits! And that's it for this segment, can we give thanks to-"

One of the doors burst right open, letting in a bunch giggling teenage students: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Flash Sentry, and Big McIntosh. A rather irritated Adagio Dazzle was trailing behind them,

"Hold it right there!!!" Rainbow yelled. "And keep the camera rolling!"

"What's going on?" Sweetie turned around,

"You need to get this on tape!!!" Pinkie giggled, "We've done some similar research, and found yet another similar name to both the worlds: The Siren!"

"The siren???" Sunset and Sweetie gasped,

"And that's why-" Adagio grunted, "I'm trying to demand them to tell me what they had discovered, and why they're giggling like idiots!"

"Ah, right. I think now's a good time to mention it!" Ms M giggled too,

"Are you familiar with the Siren?" Sunset asked,

"Yes! In the Pony mythos, as well as Grastaea's!"

"Oh... then what is the Siren in Grastaea like? Fiend or Dragon?"

"Hmm..." Adagio stopped, "Let me guess... is it a really strong and nasty fiend?"

"Sorry darling, but in Grastaea, the Siren is a dragon!"

"Woah!" Sunset and Sweetie gasped,

 _"So that explains why the pactstone worked on her..."_ Rarity whispered,

"And guess what? We managed to find a picture of what the Grastaean Siren looks like!" Rainbow laughed and presents a small picture directly to the camera,

"Uh... THAT'S the siren!?" Sunset's jaw drops,

"Oh dear. Here we go again," Mrs Sentry sighed,

"... Yeah," Ms M chuckled, and everyone fell laughing,

"Aww, man! I can just imagine Adagio in that!!! She would be ridiculous and yet better at the same time!" Pinkie laughed,

"Argh! Can you please explain!? What are you talking about behind my back!?"

"Alright folks," Applejack laughed, "Jig's up. Let's show her already, and get ready to hightail it out of here."

"Here you go 'Dagio," Big mac pries the photo out of Rainbow and hands it to the Siren. "This is yer Grastaean counterpart,"

The moment Adagio lays her eyes onto the Siren in the picture, her entire body froze and it felt like her eyes were going to explode,

"No..." Adagio scoffed in denial, "No... no... no no no no NO!"

She screamed,

"WHAT IN TARTARUS IS THIS!?!?!?" She turned to Ms M, "How is this [posing beach bimbo with horns and a tail](https://gamepedia.cursecdn.com/dragalialost_gamepedia_en/9/95/210054_01_portrait.png?version=04e0d568c2db83b435cf8dacb8b87e19), a dragon let alone the SIREN!?"

"As I said," Ms M calmly smiled, "Things work differently in both worlds!"

"Quick! Let's take a picture, then photoshop it with Adagio's colour and face! That way you'll be so much more attractive than you were back then!" Pinkie suggested,

"Grrr... RAAAAHHH!!!" Adagio bellowed with her head to the sky. The green pactstone began to glow and stir until it unleashed a great pillar of wind masked covered Adagio as she slowly grows and morphs her body. When the wind pillar dispersed, Adagio had transformed into her true Siren form,

"THIS IS WHAT I LOOK LIKE!!!" Adagio snapped at Mrs Sentry and the camera, "Not some human with dragon features!!!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it, RUN!!!" Pinkie laughed, leading the escape through the door they came from.

"Grr!!! Accursed Humans!!!" Adagio growled,

"Adagio? Your inner, childish Amane is showing!" Flash laughed as he exits the hall.

"Shut up nerd! And Amane is NOT a kid! She's 24 years old and a woman grown, dammit!!!" Adagio flew after them,

"Well..." Sunset blinked, "What just happened?"

"Okay... that was out of the ordinary. But once this is over, I need to take another look at that siren!"

"I'll leave the editing to you, Sweetie." Mrs Sentry responded, after stopping the recording. "Now, are we ready for a swim?"

* * *

[ **Lake Trip!!!** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSFJq9_A95o)

"Cannonbomb!" Pinkie screamed while in midair, just before she hit the water. The resulting wave of water swept over Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack as they laughed and clapped at their friend's explosive performance. Close by, Rainbow and Sunset cheered for a three-way game of chicken fight; Pitched between Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom, who were riding on Rarity, Flash Sentry, and Big McIntosh respectively.

"Go Scoots! You can push them down!" Rainbow backed up,

"Set them straight Applebloom!" Sunset cheered,

"Hahaha!!!" Sweetie laughed, "Then watch in fear as I topple your favourites-"

"Boop,"

The next thing she knew, the young girl was shoved from her sister's shoulders and into the clear drink. A pesky little gang-up followed with laughter,

"Truce over. It's you and me now!" Scootaloo turned to Applebloom. Applebloom gave a dark smile,

"Bring it on, chicken!!!" She taunted, gesturing with her hands.

"Oh come on!!!" Sweetie shot her head out of the water. "Ganging up is no fun!"

"It's okay Sweetie..." Rarity stood up, "Why don't we go and keep your audience company?"

She pointed to the dry bank, where Adagio, Cleo, Ms M, and Mr and Mrs Sentry sat observing the teens.

"Right!" Sweetie swam over, "Well? Isn't this wonderful??? Myriage Lake, one of Grastaea's largest lakes, and current home of the Waterwyrm."

Mrs Sentry slowly moved the camera to film the long stretch of the lake. Making sure to include the village of Woodhaven on the other side of the lake, as well as the Waterwyrm's cradle. To be honest, even Mrs Sentry was taken aback by the beauty of the lake.

"Clear waters as far as the eye can see!" Sweetie continued, "Mostly thanks to the Waterwyrm who lives here, keeping the waters clean with pure water mana! Do you think she could help clean up some of our waters too? It'd help all life!!!"

"How about we fix our mess?" Ms M suggested,

"Aww! You're no fun!" Sweetie moped and responded with throwing a wave of water towards the teacher. Ms M swiftly dodges it but did not expect the man sitting behind her. Everyone stopped playing and turned their attention to the scene.

"Uh-oh..." Sweetie Belle gulped.

Mr Sentry stood up, all drenched over. He turned to the young girl with a vengeful stare. Sweetie was completely petrified,

"S-S-Sorry!!!" Sweetie Belle croaked,

"If you really wanted to play with others, you should have asked them instead of forcibly including them, young lady." Mr Sentry scolded, "It is rude..."

"I-I," Sweetie started to tear up,

"Flash!" Mr Sentry commanded,

"Yes, dad?" Flash swam over. Mr Sentry stripped down to his swimming attire (which is just a pair of swimming briefs). Revealing a lean and slim chest, with a little bulge on his tummy.

"Euch!" All the CHS students and Adagio exclaimed, and Ms M and Cleo stifled a laugh. Mrs Sentry on the other hand? She burst out laughing,

"Sorry girls!" Mrs Sentry laughed, "But my dear husband isn't as ripped as you think!"

"Because of her reckless actions, your girlfriend and I will be going into a chicken duel in the river. You are to be her mount. Understand?" Mr Sentry briefed,

"What!? She's not my girlfriend!!!" Flash roared,

"He's not my boyfriend!!!" Sweetie roared at the same time,

"If you say so," Mr Sentry answered unflinchingly as he threw his clothes aside, "But your actions to Flash when he was hospitalized tells me otherwise,"

"Sorry about that, Sweetie," Flash sighed, "Dad's a rather eccentric guy when it comes to scolding people in different situations. That being said, he won't take no for an answer,"

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I be your partner dear?" Mrs Sentry spoke with excitement,

"As always, my love. Would you like to be the mount or the chicken?"

"Let's go easy on them, I'll be the mount!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed,

"Get ready you two!" Mrs Sentry passed the filming camera to Cleo and stripped down to her swimming attire; a decent two-piece swimsuit with ruffles.

"WHAT!?!?" Everyone exclaimed again. It wasn't the choice of swimwear that they were shocked about, but the body of the mother herself. Her arms, legs and core packed a little tone and muscle, compared to her husband.

"Your mum looks more fit than your dad. How?" Sweetie demanded,

"Mum's not a gym person. She does, however, practice Tai Chi every day." Flash calmly answered, "So uh... do you still want to do this? I can vouch not to do this, and they'll stop."

"The only thing I'm weirded about is your dad wanting to participate in a game of Chicken after I splashed him on accident."

"Keep this between you and me," Flash whispered as his parents jump into the river, "But despite dad's strait-laced and silently religious attitude, deep down he wants to have fun too."

"Oh! Well in that case, how can I say no?" Sweetie smiled, "You'd better hold on to me!"

"I won't lose to my old man!" Flash nodded and ducked into the water. Resting her legs around his head, he stood up, lifting Sweetie along with it. Mrs Sentry did the same, hoisting Mr Sentry up.

"Shall we begin?" Mr Sentry offered,

"Fight!" Pinkie yelled,

"You know..." Cleo frowned at the two chicken fighters, surrounded by the cheering students, "I think I should stop recording this thing,"

"No," Ms M grinned, "This is fun!"

* * *

[ **Summoning Time!** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXbTUGg--ok)

"Phew!" Sweetie laughed in relief, "Now that we all had fun, and cleaned ourselves up, it's time for our last segment of the video! Summoning the essence of the adventurers of New Alberia!!! I wonder what we're going to get?"

"Wyrmite?" Flash asked,

"Here you go," Rarity plopped a giant pouch on his hands, "1200 to be exact!"

"Throughout our exploration of Grastaea, we managed to acquire the right amount to summon ten heroes once again!" Sweetie explained,

"Alright, here goes nothing!!!" Flash nodded and walked up the stairs with Rarity and a few curious girls following him. That's when Sweetie gave the cue to stop filming. As they waited, a loud kerfuffle was heard from above. Immediately, Cleo and the parents went up to see what was going on, while Adagio and Big Mac stayed behind with Sweetie. It was impossible to film on that island.

"Dude!!!" Rainbow ran down the stairs, "That was awesome!"

"What happened?" Big Mac, Adagio and Sweetie asked,

"The summoning circle in the sky!" Twilight explained, "It just turned... colourful! Like a rainbow!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"It means," Cleo walked down with a warm smile, "This summoning session has yielded a very powerful adventurer that joined the forces of New Alberia."

"Huh???"

"Check it out!" Ms M winked as she introduced the rest of the girls, the parents, and finally Flash, carrying a tray of 5 silver pactstones, a bowl of eldwater, a blue orb, a gold orb, and to the shock of the three, a glittering rainbow orb.

"Wow!!!" Sweetie's eyes sparkled, "That screams super super rare!!!"

"Sadly, two of them are duplicates, which had turned into eldwater," Flash reported, "As for the other three, I have felt their aura, and know exactly who they are."

"Mrs Sentry?" Sweetie gestured. The mom flashed a thumbs up and started recording again,

"Everyone? We have a very special pull! Today you will experience a very powerful hero that joined the ranks of New Alberia! We only have three new entries, so we'll start from blue, to gold, and then to our powerful rainbow essence! Lead the way Flash!" Sweetie chirped,

"Certainly!" Flash chuckled nervously,

"???" Mr and Mrs Sentry noticed their son's behaviour. This wasn't usual behaviour for summoning a legendary adventurer.

* * *

"O-Our first adventurer is Philia, The Love Seeker!" Flash announced, entering the mentioned adventurer's room, "A bowgirl attuned to the element of wind, Philia goes wherever fate takes her, believing in the destiny that she will find a soul mate that she would never be apart, no matter the distance."

"She sounds like she's got her head in the clouds," Rainbow snickered,

"Ooh!" Mrs Sentry looked through the adventurer's possessions, "Sounds like someone is itching to get married! Look at all the information about weddings, clothes and, parties!"

"All these accessories she acquired are symbols of romance," Mr Sentry assessed, "And yet her clothes denote her as a traveller, rather than a city girl."

"Hey," Fluttershy noticed, "Isn't that... the prince?" She fished out a picture of Euden with a heart shape drawn on top of his head.

"Ooh!" Pinkie squealed, "Philia thinks the Prince is her soul mate! That's sweet!"

"Say, Ms M," Rarity remembered, "You said you love the Prince, but it seems like not only Estelle, but even she loves the prince too. Weren't you worried about all this competition?"

"My Darling was the type of person who really didn't show any sort of interest in romance... in fact, he's trying to avoid it! Especially her, he was pretty much on his guard." Ms M answered,

"You equally made him uncomfortable too, Mym." Cleo reminded,

"A couple of girls have the hots for my darling, I can't blame him. I'm not so worried about Philia though, she's WAY out of his league."

"Well, as long as she allied herself with the Prince," Flash hastily placed Philia's essence on her desk, "She's an ally to us! Now, let's keep moving shall we?"

* * *

"Our hero in gold goes by the name of Patia, the Spirited Swallow!" Flash introduced, "This Shadow Lancer is the Vice-Captain of the White Sparrow Corps, a group of knights in service to New Alberia! She is a nimble and agile fighter, but her speciality is charging into the fray! Like of like some people we know!"

"Ooh! She's got plenty of patrol logs and notes, and yet... she's quite perceptive of the area she patrolled in. What's this about a street vendor being unable to refurbish his store." Twilight read, "So when a thief was running away, Patia purposely tackled this store so that when her captain had to apologise and recompensate for the damages, the shopkeeper turned out to be pretty happy that he wouldn't have to pay for renovation costs!"

"Wow! I wouldn't even think that far! She's playing some four-dimensional chess there!" Rainbow admired, "Man, she is pretty awesome for a knight!"

"Oh? And she's some got some cookbooks too," Sunset noted, "She does cooking on the side too?"

"Actually," Cleo coughed, "It was to save the Sparrows from certain doom. You see, their captain's cooking is nutritious, at the cost of... edibility."

The group responded with some painful faces,

"Let's hope I never eat this captain's food," Mrs Sentry gulped,

* * *

"And for our special famous adventurer, we have drum roll..."

Everyone responded with their 'drum rolling' on their legs.

"... Louise!!! The Doting Sister!!!"

"What!?" Everyone paused,

"Doting sister!?" Applebloom shuddered, "That's the last title Ah would give to a strong adventurer!"

"I'll explain. Like Philia, she is a bowgirl of the wind." Flash continued, "And if there's one thing that is the core of her amazing housework and battle prowess, it's caring for her brother! Their parents passed away when they were little, so she had to take care of him. She's grown to be a bit too attached as she did so, but once the two of them came to the Halidom, the people helped her come to terms that her little brother has to grow up independently, as well as help find something for herself. Painting for example,"

"This portrait painting is quite excellent," Mr Sentry looked at a framed painting hanging on the wall, "I assume that must be her brother."

"Lowen is his name, and he's also an adventurer too. But we can talk about him once we get his essence." Flash answered,

"Hey sis, Louise is a nice gal and all but... I hope you kinda don't become like her in the future," Applebloom remarked,

"Very funny Applebloom, Ah'm in no essence similar to her at all!" Applejack snaps, retaliating with a noogie.

* * *

"Well everyone, I think that was a great recording session!" Sweetie announced in the Halidom kitchen, "You guys all did great!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered, raising their mugs of warm, sweet Honey Tea to the air.

"Sorry that I didn't say anything at all," Hinata apologised, "I couldn't think of anything to add to the situation, and I had to stay behind in the Halidom to clean..."

"No worries Hinata, there's always next time!" Sweetie cheered up,

"Phew! That lake party was a doozy!!!" Flash chuckled, "You had fun, did you dad?"

"... Do not remind me," Mr Sentry turned away,

"I never knew your dad would just go down from one simple nudge..." Adagio blinked, "And he had all that dominating energy..."

"Oh yeah! I'm going to the toilet. Be back soon!" Flash laughed and dashed out of the kitchen.

"... By the way," Mr Sentry turned around, "Did you ever notice Flash's behaviour when he was carrying and doing those summoning introductions?"

"I sorta did," Sweetie added, "But I had to maintain a good face for the camera."

"Bet he was peppy about Louise and all, you did say he was very excited about the adventurers of New Alberia." Hinata guessed,

* * *

[Flash stomped](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8HOI0byu0s) across the hallways and entered a very familiar room. He wasn't heading for the toilet at all.

"Alright, buddy." Flash slammed the door shut, turned on the room's lights, and approached the blue orb, "You've got a lot of talking to do..."

_"Oh, It's you... the one who felt like my prince, but isn't..."_

"Glad you can come to terms with that, Philia. I've told Ms Cleo and Ms M SO many times now that I am not the prince."

_"Huh!? You can hear me!?!?!?"_

"Ever since I touched your essence." Flash explained, "But all the others couldn't. Not even Ms Cleo or Ms M. You've always been crying 'My Prince! Where are you, my Prince? Cleo! Mym! Where am I? Where are you taking me!? Where's the Prince? Where's Melody and Cibella!?!?' That's what you've been yelling all the time until we dropped you in your room and left. It irritated me to no end."

_"Well what would you do if you're helpless!? Perhaps you know what's happening to me!?!? I feel so weird. My arms and body feel like I'm in some vast space, yet my eyes can only see what's around me! This is my room and all, but I can't move around!"_

"Oof, I don't know how I can put this lightly..." Flash sat on her bed,

 _"I can hear that tone in your voice... am I... dead?"_ Philia asked,

Flash looked at the orb and gloomily nodded,

 _"No... no no no... nononononoNO!!! This... This must be a mistake!!! I should be with my Prince! My soulmate before I die! How could this happen to me!?"_ She shrieked,

"Philia, if it makes you feel any better... the Prince has passed away too, as did everyone else. Only the Dragons are alive since they're immortal. Ms Cleo is also alive too. A thousand years have passed, according to Cleo and the dragons."

 _"No... we all died? This can't be real... no!"_ The voice cried, _"I mean... if it really is a thousand years I understand. I wouldn't live that long but..._

"Do you remember anything?" Flash asked,

_"Well... that's the thing... I don't recall dying... and somehow, I could remember all the times I've spent with my prince, as well as everyone else in the Halidom... there has to be a mistake."_

"Well look at the bright side. You're still alive in the spirit. Literally." Flash answered, "You see, I'm not talking to an exact body of you, it's more like your entire conscience and heart has been stuffed into this tiny changeable orb that Ms Cleo called an essence."

_"Essence... no... I've never heard of that..."_

"I don't think you would." Flash nodded, "These essences are composed of everything about a particular individual. You wouldn't have seen them in your time, because you and the others wouldn't need any assistance from departed heroes when you're a part of your nation's strength. These essences allow someone to take on the strength and appearance of a particular adventurer. Take us for example: If I use your essence, I would turn into you; hair, body size, and all. The only thing that doesn't change from me are colours of my hair, eyes and body."

_"Ugh... that's... not a nice mental image if you ask me... but at least that explains why I can't move around."_

"Well hey, you're quick to adapt. Cool!" Flash encouraged,

_"So... who are you? And why do you call Cleo and Mym Ms'?"_

"My name is Flash Sentry," Flash greeted, "And I am a student of Canterlot High School. Ms Cleo I call out of human decency and formality, and she saved me from fiends. As for Ms M... she's my history teacher, and that's how I knew her until she revealed she was one of the Greatwyrms a few weeks ago."

_"Wow. Mym is the last person I would expect to be a teacher for humans!"_

"You and me both..." Flash chuckled, "You know, you're pretty nice to chat with, not so obsessed with the Prince all the time. Then again, I'm not sure you can do that when both of you are dead."

_"Phooey..."_

"Hey..." Flash got an idea and got off the bed, "You said that you can't move around, but what if I do this?"

 _"Woah!"_ Philia gasped, _"Are you lifting me up?"_

"I am," Flash nodded, "I am carrying your essence. You said you can't move right?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I can't leave someone in your condition alone. Being unable to move anywhere with no one to talk to. Might as well see how the world changed for yourself, and to have someone to talk it through with you. Well, the only person to talk to."

 _"Really? Thanks! That's very sweet of you! No wonder I found you similar to the prince, you've got the kind demeanour as him!"_ Philia thanked,

"Yeah. Like I mentioned before, I get that a lot from those two."

_"Well, now that I mention it... while I couldn't remember exactly how I died... I remember how I suddenly woke up and became this... I just felt as if the Prince had taken me by the hand, that was enough to make me wake up..."_

"Interesting..." Flash held the essence in his hands, "Must be because I touched your essence..."

_"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go already!"_

"You still have that traveller blood in you," Flash chuckled, "Alright then!"

Flash opened the door, turned off the lights, and departed the Love Seeker's room, remembering to shut the door on his way out.

Sweetie's Little Steps of a Secret Life: Part 3

**The End?**

Next Chapter for Volume 2: Riding the river of history


	19. Rivers of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were back to 'normal' for two weeks after Adagio regained her power. The Waterwyrm Mercury was seen in the park's pond, requesting Sweetie's presence. With Mym coming along as a trusted authority figure, Mercury took Sweetie Belle to a new undiscovered part of Grastaea, one that was currently impossible to travel on foot. The Waterwyrm shared her story whereas Sweetie shared the stories surrounding Adagio Dazzle and the Magic of Friendship. Mercury then reveals that both worlds have something dangerous coming their way. To prepare for it? A trial of her own making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek into Volume 2 and what's to come! Sorry that it's not extravagant compared to most shows. I decided to take a calm and flowing approach, like a river.
> 
> Songs involved in the chapter too!

Two weeks have passed since the Halidom was fully rebuilt by Midgardsomr and the Smithwyrms. The mines were re-opened, the smithy's furnace was burning, the elemental altars repaired to its glory, and not only was the lance dojo rebuilt, but so were the other seven weapon dojos. Then many other unique facilities were open for exploration.

But life still carried on for Cleo, the remaining original inhabitant of the Halidom. She tends the garden of food and flowers, cleaning the castle, makes and assigns deliveries, and many other things that contribute to life in Equestria. But not one day passed without joy thanks to the Halidom that she had cared for. It was back into its fully built glory. It raised her spirits, as well as the others who currently live here or visit.

And yet the Halidom's existence was kept in the mist, like the magic that rests within Canterlot High School. The two forces began mingling with each other ever since those two weeks, and slowly their influences of each other grew.

* * *

A young teenage girl pulled a wagon full of baskets packed with vegetables up to the back door of the CHS cafeteria.

"Ms Smith?" The merchant cheerfully called while knocking on the door, "It's me! Francesca!"

"Ahh... comin'!" Granny Smith, CHS' teacher and lunch lady, opened the door. "It's mighty swell to see you again! How's you and Cleo?"

"We're all good!" Francesca gave a teeth-bearing smile, "One large basket of carrots and tomatoes!"

"Ah've seen many different trucks come n' go carrying tremendous quantity." Granny Smith remarked as she took the basket, "But you and Cleo have to be the most memorable. Living so close to Canterlot, and packed with the highest quality like the finest of steers. Though... that shiny red wagon o' yours looks familiar..."

"It was given as a gift to help with the deliveries!" Francesca explained, "In fact, the one who gave it to me is a student in this school. Big McIntosh?"

"Well, Ah'll be darned! No wonder why that wagon's familiar! It's mah Grandson's ol' toy! It explains why he was shinin' and oilin' that ol' thing. That's very sweet of 'im!"

"He's your Grandson!?" Francesca jumped,

"An' soon to be graduating!" Granny added, then gave a coy smile, "Glad to know that there's some potential soulmates for him!"

"No no no!!!" Francesca protested, "I mean he did help me out whenever he saw me, but only for a few times! He's a kind bloke, but I don't think he's interested in me!"

"Well that's a darn shame, Ah think you'd be a good match."

 _"Yeah, as if I'd ever want to fall in love. Let alone with a human!!!"_ Adagio growled to herself,

"Though somethin' baffles me. He ain't told me one bit about him knowin' you. How did ya meet?"

"Well..." Francesca stammered,

"On second thoughts, ya got more deliveries to tie up. Ah'll ask him mahself,"

"Sure thing!" Francesca casually saluted, "Let me help you unload the food..."

* * *

"Well, everyone," A teacher addressed the class, "Before we start the lesson, I want to say a few things. It's been an honour, teaching you all the way from your freshman years to now. And as much as a farewell eventually happen, I cannot stress about the bigger world you will enter. College, the workforce, maybe a future family!"

"Huh..." Big McIntosh opened his eyes. Did he ever talk about his future with his family? His thoughts ponder to his Grandmother. "I wonder if I should talk about it with her? Then again..." He looked at his wrist, where a red pactstone and its fragments were magically wrapped around it like a bracelet.

"Ah don't think Ah told Granny about 'Dagio, Ms Cleo, the Halidom, and the Dragons... do Ah... should Ah?"

* * *

In one of the school hallways, Rarity strutted down its invisible catwalk. Every student and teacher she passed had their eyes on her and their minds turned into a frenzy. Though she was wearing the same designed top and mini skirt. A few modifications made it stand out. First, the sleeveless top's light-blue colour had changed into velvet red, the diamonds changed into small flames, and engraved on the neck part was a shining red object instead of the round gem.

Her skirt remained purple, but it had a red object similar to the one on the top embroidered near the edge. As for her two shoes, each of the shoe's blue crystal has been replaced with the very same red object.

"Rarity!" Sunset spoke out, "Nice clothes you have on today..."

"Why thank you!" Rarity stopped smiled back, "I decided to do some modifications on my current clothes, such as changing designs and the possibility to fit in accessories, but I think it turned out pretty well!"

"I'm glad you do but I think you'll get a lot of people scared. Whenever you move, you're on fire. Literally."

Rarity raised an eyebrow and twirled around. As usual, the skirt and top would follow with the momentum as it does. However, the moment the clothes and shoes were in motion, they began releasing flames.

"... My point exactly. Those 'red accessories' are Ms-- I mean the scales of a Dragon, are they?"

"But of course!" Rarity stopped spinning, "Does it look good?"

"Doesn't fit your hair, but it does look nice on its own!" Rainbow replied, "But it better not change into the feathers of a Mockingjay!"

"I'm not that advanced in making clothes!"

* * *

Flash took his morning classes with an ounce of silence and hard work. Through Maths and History, the teenager quickly wrote down sums and long paragraph answers respectively. When it came to the beginning of his English classwork, he had his eyes glued to the literary text and its questions. His face was confused and desperate, how was he going to solve this? He scratched his head as he rummaged in his pencil case and pulled out a pen. Leaving it open, a blue marble was nestled within his stationary.

 _"Hey..."_ A voice whispered to him, _"How about I explain it to you...?"_

A full minute later, the teenager swiftly jotted down his answer in quick but neat writing. The English teacher watching over the class took notice.

"All right class. Please note on your exercise books where you put your answers. I will come around and collect them," The teacher announced. "And today you won't have any homework given how hard you've worked,"

The class cheered through whispers as the teacher moved forward one at a time to collect her student's books.

"By the way Flash," The teacher paused at his desk, "I noticed you were confident in your writing today. That rarely happens, given that you take quite a lot of time to come up with only one line for an answer."

"It's uh..." Flash embarrassingly confessed, "I had a lot of help at home,"

"If you want my opinion, at least having a go on writing down any answer is progress enough. At least it will tell me what you're struggling with."

"Yes ma'am," Flash gulped and went back to his seat,

 _"She has a point you know,"_ The voice whispered again, _"Just put as much as you understand of the story as an answer; according to the question!"_

"Says the free-spirited traveller crazy about fate and love. Have you ever been to a school, Philia?" Flash whispered back,

 _"You're welcome, Flash. Anyway, a lot of tales and stories bring forth lots of feelings and messages from the authors. Whether it's about love, about the heroics of an individual, or even ones to convey how depressing reality can be, like Norwin's books for example."_ Responded Philia.

"When you put it that way, you sound SO much smarter than what your bio says."

_"Speaking about school and smarts, where is Mym? I haven't seen her at all!"_

"She's chaperoning a Geography Field Trip for the Freshmen. Coincidentally, it's a bushwalk in the Mayleaf Trail."

* * *

"Over here! Over here Applebloom!!!" Sweetie Belle called. Catching that signal, Applebloom tossed the circular disc at her friend's direction and watched it spin through the air. Unlike the last time they played, the frisbee was far too high for her to get.

"Jeez Applebloom!" Sweetie moaned as the frisbee sailed away behind her, "I told you not to throw it that high!"

"Mah bad! Ah'm just tired after the bushwalk!" Applebloom apologised, "Surprised you haven't been tired. Actually, Ah shouldn't be. All that travellin' in _that_ part of the forest got you fit!"

"Yeah yeah, excuses excuses." Sweetie moaned, "I'm just going to go get it." And jogged off,

"Hurry back Sweetie!" Scootaloo called, "You don't want to get Ms M mad!!!"

* * *

"Wow, Applebloom really packs a swing," Sweetie spoke to herself after spotting the frisbee next to the pond, "Any higher or stronger and it would end up in the drink!"

She hurried down and picked it up with gentle hands, completely unaware of the figure floating on the middle of the pond.

"Good Morning Sweetie Belle. Out playing with your friends today?" The figure greeted in a calm ladylike voice.

"Good morning Ms Mercury! It's a school field trip today, but we've finished and now having lunch in the park!" Sweetie looked at the figure and smiled before quickly running back to the picnic area. Once she took a few steps, she froze.

"Ms... Mercury?" Sweetie realised what she just said and slowly turned around.

"Indeed I am," The Waterwyrm nodded, swimming closer to the edge, "Though I am nowhere near old or certified to be called such a title."

"What are you doing here? How did you get all the way from Grastaea to here?"

"The misty steps in the forest isn't the only gateway between the two eras. The one I used merely involves travelling on the water. As a matter of fact, the water source from this pond came from my world. The humans built this pond as a means to prevent the water from flowing into the urban area."

"Huh? Really? I don't see the source..." Sweetie peered,

"This is quite a large pond," Mercury remarked, "And given that it unwisely matches the colour, it's hard to make out the blue buoys. The rules that the humans made about fishing and boating here is not to go past them. Beyond that lies the river run-off. The current is far too powerful for anyone to paddle upstream, nor is there any opportunity to walk or take a break."

"You created that current, did you?" Sweetie raised an eyebrow,

"Guilty as charged," Mercury nodded, "I am a part of nature's waters, as they are a part of me. However, I do have a small offer that might interest you. Would you like me to take you up the river? Show you another way to enter Grastaea?"

"Oh, now that would be really interesting! Although... I'm not sure I can take up that offer..."

"Ah. How rude of me. You have your field trip. Then how about after your important duties?"

"Sounds fun! Let me see if Rarity and the others would come along too!"

"About that..." Mercury stopped, "Please forgive my selfishness, but this small trip up the river is for you and you only."

"Huh? Why???"

"A small face-to-face chat is something that I prefer instead of a full group. Besides, even if I can travel the seas without breaking a sweat, I'm afraid I can't carry all of you either."

"A secret trip, huh?"

"Something like that,"

"Honestly, I'm down for being just the two of us but... there's this cultural warning around here today. It's called 'Stranger Danger'. I'm sure you're a dragon that won't take advantage of others, but many people might not agree."

"Then how about a teacher?" A voice boomed behind Sweetie.

"Ms M!" Sweetie turned around to see her crimson-haired teacher standing proud with her hands on her hips.

"Something felt awry in the park." Ms M adjusted her glasses, "A familiar presence of water mana, followed by Sweetie taking her time to bring back a simple frisbee? Good thing I volunteered to go find her instead of the others!"

"Good Morning to you too, Brunhilda." Mercury nodded, "To be frank, I'm pleasantly surprised that a fiery dragon such as you could pull off the vocation of a teacher for humans. It is also a coincidence that you'd be the one leading this field trip."

"I volunteered to take part because the trip involves the park, but all the organisation was from the Geography department." Ms M clarified,

"In that case, I'd be more than happy to take both of you. Is that okay?" Mercury negotiated,

"I'm fine. It also gives Sweetie an alibi and reason for not going home after school." Ms M agreed,

"It better not be detention. I haven't done anything wrong!!!" Sweetie protested,

"Detention would make things suspicious. Let's just say you needed to run a few errands." Ms M laughed,

"So... we meet here at around half past 3?"

"A perfect time. I can give both of you a ride on my back. Just make sure you are in the form as you are Brunhilda." Mercury informed,

"Ooh! Dragon riding dragon!" Sweetie giggled, "Spicy!!!"

"You are born with such a... weird mind." Ms M frowned, "Speaking of which, don't say that back in school."

* * *

[After school](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQFv89Ki19s), Sweetie and Ms M, dressed in her Mym identity and looks, went back to Mercury. Unlike before, Mercury was on land rather than in the pond.

"Punctual, I like that." Mercury greeted,

"You sure no one was around while you were waiting?" Ms M asked,

"I am very observant. Thank you, Brunhilda," Mercury frowned, a little insulted.

"I had to tell Rarity that we were going somewhere secret, and she allowed me on the condition I tell her everything that transpired on our private trip. She also offered to take my schoolbag home." Sweetie replied,

"Well then, hop on!" Mercury offered. Without a word, the student and the teacher hopped on the Waterwyrm, and she moved into the water with ease.

"Uh... is it okay if you can minimise the splashes? Rarity would get mad if I got my clothes wet." Sweetie asked,

"Do not fear, I can slow down the current."

Mercury swam from the accessible pier of the pond, past the floating blue buoys, and arrived at the mouth of a fast descending river five minutes later.

"This is how I was able to enter Equestria as a Dragon," Mercury explained, "It's geographically hidden behind some hills about a kilometre from the pond."

"Wow, the tall hills makes the river look like a gateway! And given the width of the river... it actually looks like a water ride..."

"Ah, but we're going in reverse! I hope it is fun for you!" Mercury smiled, "And now for my next trick..."

She took a deep breath and growled at the rivers. Immediately, the river deaccelerated from its gravity-induced current and stopped when it became the pace of an escalator.

"Wow..." Sweetie gasped, "But then again, you ARE the Waterwyrm!"

Continuing upstream, the three arrived at an extremely large lake. To the east of them lay a giant ruined city floating upon the waters.

"Ooh!" Sweetie pointed to the architecture, "I've never seen this monument before in the history books!"

"This is Saint Lotier, also known as the Aquapolis." Mercury introduced, "This large floating metropolis had been under my protection ever since its founding."

"Ah, Aqua plus Metropolis. That explains the name!" Sweetie realised, then paused, "Wait... did you just say you protected this place? But didn't the Halidom say not all of Grastaea remained?"

"Even a long-living sylvan like Cleo has her reasonable limits," Mercury explained she swam into the city waterways, "Saint Lotier is further from the Halidom than any of the current landmarks, and the dry road between them is obstructed. The only way to access this place is by air or sea."

"Ahh... then what's the [story](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KcftAw3ecc) behind this lookalike of Istallia's canal city?"

"The Aquapolis existed way before Alberia and New Alberia. When it was first built, I did not like it one bit. You see, back then humans never wanted to venture close to the sea, do you know why?"

"We could drown," Sweetie shrugged, "But since you're asking me, I bet there are dragons in the sea like you!"

"Yes. Like me, many other kinds of dragons ruled the sea. I know many of them by name. Vodyanoy, Leviathan, Poseidon..."

"Vodya-what now?" Sweetie tried to repeat, "That's a mouthful..."

"Continuing on the story, I went up against the people of Saint Lotier, not because they decided to build their homes around my domain; I understand why. It was because the city began polluting the waters at a rampant rate. I was set on chasing them away because of their actions, with force if I begrudgingly had to. Likewise, some of the people were set on destroying me completely for the sake of their city. That's when a prince of the land stepped in between us, adamant for peace despite all the blood that has been currently shed. He brought up the differences that divide and prevent us from coming to an understanding, and yet he would be willing to give up anything for the sake of peace between us."

"So what did he do?" Sweetie asked, "Sacrifice his life for the sake of you and his people?"

"In a way, yes. I attacked the people of the land as a response to them polluting the sea and its life. It was my love-bound duty, being this sea's guardian. To the prince, he was the guardian of the land and its people. He proposed that we exchange roles to show that we can truly understand each other."

"He chose to go under!? There must be something that he did give up then!" Sweetie gasped,

"That's why I agreed with you when you said that he sacrificed his life. To be truly correct, he traded his life upon the land to live in the sea. To demonstrate his ambition for peace, he drank a potion that had permanently transformed him into a giant fish. His people and I bore witness to his act, and it was with his 'new' form of eyes, did I now believe that Dragons and all the people of the land can come to a mutual understanding. So I fulfilled the oath we made: I turned my fins into legs and told the people what I believe. I vowed then that as long as I stay on this land, I would amend my ways and atone for my mistakes so we can walk together on a path of mutual understanding... or in your terms, a path of friendship."

"Aww, that's a touching and wonderful story!" Sweetie clapped, "But uh... I hope the people didn't take advantage of you and continued doing bad stuff! That's not being friends!"

"I'm humbled that you care about my wellbeing, young Sweetie." Mercury nodded, "I assure you, they did not. I also learned first-hand that what happens on land can affect the sea too, so I aid any human that share the ideal of protecting the two worlds. Like King Alberius and Prince Euden."

"Since you're here, what's your story of meeting the humans, Ms M?"

"Pardon me if I can stop you right there," Mercury spoke up, "Perhaps before Brunhilda, I mean Mym, could tell her story... can you tell me yours?"

"Me?" Sweetie Belle pointed to herself, "Now I'm a little humbled here... there's honestly nothing interesting to talk about me if it's related to dragons. The only dragons I've met are you two, Midgardsomr, and Hinata,"

"Are you sure?" Mercury raised an eyebrow, "Ever since you came to my den at Myriage, you have been nothing but a spring of immense curiosity and eccentricity. All five of you have been, though mostly you."

"Oh really? Well, given that you haven't been with humans for a lot of years now, you can say we have changed a lot!"

"Well, yes. But I'm also curious about what happened two weeks ago, the day when the one named Adagio assumed a Dragon-like form, and the fact that your sister is capable of using magic that we've never seen before, and yet Dragons and any Grastaean-era people can replicate it."

"Ohhhh..." Sweetie looked at the Waterwyrm dead in the eye, "You want to know about that?"

"Everything, especially the history behind it." Mercury's eyes shone a little, though she still maintained her formal speech.

"Well, you're just in luck!" Sweetie beamed, "Thanks to what happened, Rarity was clean on coming out with all the stories about the magic that I wasn't aware of. How Rarity and her friends got those magical powers and geodes, the origin of Adagio, and basically how all this magic started!!!"

* * *

Sweetie first wanted to find a spot to stand and stretch her legs before she would tell the story. So Mercury dropped her two passengers onto the smooth stone pathways and gave Sweetie some time to walk around and take in the sights. The young girl couldn't believe her eyes. The Aquapolis had remains of small homes to large buildings with pointed spires and round roofs, ruined gates and towers which lead further into the heart of Saint Lotier, and the large castle standing in its middle.

"If you're wondering whether there is some form of royalty, it is not ruled by a King, but a Lord. Last I remember before this beautiful city fell to ruins like many others, the lord that ruled this place was the father of one of Prince Euden's closest companions. You could say that it was through a repaired family relationship that Saint Lotier has an alliance with New Alberia." Mercury informed,

"Cool!" Sweetie stopped on top of a bridge, "Now that reminds me! I said I'd tell you the stories of my life! First off... a bit more about myself. I'm sure Ms M knows already, but I have two bestest of friends! The three of us call ourselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"Coincidentally, Sweetie's two 'bestest' friends are related to the other Equestrians that come here. Applebloom is Big Mac's youngest sister, while Scootaloo is family friends with Flash." Mym added,

"I see. A very small world. But may I ask, what is a 'Cutie Mark'?" Mercury inquired,

"Equestrian Culture. Everyone has a picture or symbol that they display on their clothes or possessions. They represent the wearer's personality." Sweetie explained, "I wish I could give some examples, but you probably need to see their actual attire so you could understand."

"Or I can just show you mine as an example!" Mym interjected, rummaging through her pockets.

"You know, I'm surprised by how you were able to attain some sort of citizenship and a job in Equestria without exposing your true identity. Then again, I could ask the same for Sunset and Adagio..."

"Darling," Mym smirked as she pulled out an Equestrian ID card, "When you're a dragon that lives a long life, you're able to mingle long enough in human society that you can legally become an Equestrian citizen without cutting any corners. Granted, I needed to have a legitimate address of residence, so I traded in some rupies for money to buy the cheapest apartment, attend college and university, and get a teaching career. Admittedly I feel bad for humanity the longer I spend time with them. Though many interesting technological advancements try their best not to destroy nature, certain actions that this country had done back then affected future citizens and generations in the worst way possible that aren't wars. Everything is getting dreadfully expensive!"

"I can certainly see why you chose to be a history teacher. You literally were a part of it!"

"And that is the best way to learn my dear," Mym winked, "My cutie mark is located on the right-hand side of the card."

Mercury and Sweetie peered at the hornless and neutral expression of their respective dragon and teacher, then moved their eyes to look at a large crimson-coloured heart covered in reptile-like scales and hot blue flames.

"It isn't complicated that my Cutie Mark would include fire, but it also represents my love for the prince, fuel that burns brighter than my initially recognised power. Even though he has passed away, my love for him is eternal. He supported and cared for human and dragon alike, as long as they were of goodwill. It's why I chose to assume human form and began to be a teacher for the many other generations of humans ahead like he would want."

"Yeah, you mentioned that." Sweetie nodded, "It suits you!!!"

"Then it brings up the question." Mercury pondered, "Why must you use another example of a Cutie Mark instead of your own?"

"I... well..." Sweetie nervously stretched her arms,

"She doesn't have one, and neither do her two friends." Mym spoke, "That's why they call each other the Cutie Mark Crusaders. To find something of their own that can be acknowledged by all."

"Ms M!" Sweetie growled, "Why do you have to blurt it out!?"

"Haha," Mercury chuckled, "It seems like the humour that humanity exerts still remains the same."

"Anyway," Sweetie sighed and sat on the bridge's edge, "Let us start when my sis first came across the magic of friendship, where Sunset was the bit-- I mean the biggest dictating jerk in all of CHS."

* * *

"[When](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqVxyU_C0rs) my big sis Rarity first entered CHS, she met four others at the Freshman Fair. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. They became very close friends. Then somewhere along the lines, Sunset appeared out of nowhere and began controlling the entire school's student cohort, separating them into cliques and like-minded social groups via underhanded or threatening means. At the same time, she was also responsible for sending false messages to Rarity and her friends, destroying their relationships."

"By Elysium..." Mym fumed, visualising the story in her mind, "That's what she was like? The nerve!!! Surely Celestia and Luna would interject!"

"The Principal and Vice-Principal did absolutely nothing. Probably didn't want to get roped into student business. But that's in the past. Around the time, there was the Fall Formal dance, a competition where students vote who best girl of the school is. Around that time, another girl came in out of nowhere, Twilight Sparkle. She was one who stood toe-to-toe against her, mended my sister's friendships, rallied the students to vote for her instead of Sunset, beat Sunset's attempt to frame her and kick her out of the comp, and overall won! Though apparently, there was a time that Sunset was able to acquire this demonic form and brainwash everyone including me, Flash and Mac. But Rarity and her friends beat her down using the magic of friendship like us weeks ago, and thus we branded her to be the worst person to be close to after that. Oh, and apparently, both Sunset and Twilight Sparkle aren't from this world, but the pony world."

"But, isn't Twilight in our school already?" Mym asked, "She doesn't seem like one who'd go for the princess role."

"I'll get to that later," Sweetie scratched her head,

* * *

"[The next incident](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m_k13-Gj6U) was where we first encountered Adagio. Adagio and her Dazzlings made their appearance in the CHS musical showcase, though I learned just recently that they're sisters. I was still upset and distrusting of Sunset, but this incident definitely redeemed her in the eyes of me and everyone else at school."

"Given that Adagio found refuge here, I'm certain she must have done something as horrible as Sunset used to." Mercury guessed, who was also visualising the stories like Mym.

"Similar to what Sunset did. They want to control Equestria, but with a different method." Sweetie recalled, "She, Aria, and Sonata turned the entire showcase into a big heated battle of the band tournament. Hypnotised everyone, including the teachers, and made them aggressive and competitive against each other, all just to feed on our negative emotions to power themselves up like the power-hungry sirens they are."

"Were you a part of the showcase?" Mym asked,

"Of course! So were the others except for Big Mac. We beat Derpy and her band but lost against Flash's band, then he lost against Adagio's. Coincidentally, Sunset was able to communicate with the Twilight over in the pony side to team up with Rarity and the others to form the Rainbooms. When the Dazzlings showed their siren power and tripped up Twilight, Sunset stepped in and destroyed Adagio's amulet, thus saving the school. After that, we booed the Dazzlings away and you get the rest of the story from Ms Cleo."

"Adagio split up from her sisters, then ended up walking into Grastaea where she stayed." Ms M answered,

* * *

"[Back to what you asked, Ms M](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35l3TWVdUbg), there's something you should know about the Pony world."

"Mmm-hmm?" Mym raised her eyebrow,

"It's an alternate world to ours. You see... the next incident that Rarity, Sunset, and the others faced involved our Twilight Sparkle."

"... Pardon?" Mercury responded,

"The Twilight Sparkle in OUR world. The human." Sweetie added,

"Ahh... so the one who transferred here from Crystal Prep is the human and not the pony?" Mym clarified,

"The one and only. The other 'Pony Princess' Twilight did not come for this incident or the next. Our human Twi was very interested in the magic stemming from the school, given that the past two incidents revealed its existence. Also, the Principal and Vice-Principal was now aware of the magic that Sunset and my sister can exhibit at any time. Anyway, this event involved the Friendship Games. It's an inter-school competition between CHS and Crystal Prep."

"Uh-huh... but what has this Twilight Sparkle done?" Mercury continued with the questions,

"Steal the magic of Equestria for the sake of research and college. It prevented the other Twilight from coming here, caused Twilight's dog Spike to speak, and messed up the events of the Friendship Games, though WE were accused of using magic against the rules. Near the end of the games, Twilight unleashed all the magic she stole and gained an evil form, unafraid to use magic to get what she needs. From that situation, Sunset saw a mirror of herself before becoming friends. With a few more convincing words, she destroyed the device that was stealing magic, got it back, and manage to snap Twilight out of her evil form. In the end, Sunset promised the human Twilight that they'll help each other be proper friends, Friendship of Magic like usual, everyone's a winner, and Twilight transferred here."

"And after two weeks, I started teaching in CHS." Mym pieced together, "But you guys didn't care at the time. Most students didn't anyway."

* * *

"[And finally the last incident](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgEJg1b6fiE) where Rarity and her friends obtained that special geode necklace." Sweetie Belle finalised, "What's supposed to be a fun camping trip turned into almost a horror drama. The camp they went to, Camp Everfree, was in a bit of a financial crisis, with a businessman wanting to buy it off, and remodel the whole forest into a spa resort,"

"Deforestation huh?" Mercury raised an eyebrow, "That's one of many reasons why the Dragons opposed humans long ago."

"So one of the councillors actually discovered pony magic within the campsite and used it to try and save the camp, though it did more destroying and scaring. On the other hand, exposure to the new pony magic unlocked new magical abilities within Rarity and the other girls."

"Like that crystal hammer and axe?" Mym asked,

"Bingo!" Sweetie gave a thumbs up. "But anyway, the girls saved her and the camp and brought those new powers home without having to grow pony ears."

* * *

"And that's that! I may have skimmed over some parts just so I wouldn't bore you. I did say I'd keep it brief!" Sweetie Belle concluded, "Well, there's also the time where Rarity, the girls, and Flash went on a cruise that sank out at sea. However, all passengers not only survived but managed to get back to civilisation by finding a portal on the island they were stranded on and marched through the Pony world AS ponies back to Canterlot High School! Wacky, huh?"

"Your kind really has gone through some wonderous adventurers." Mercury smiled warmly, "Not to worry. I now understand at least the story behind Adagio's masquerading reasons as well as the magic of the pony Equestria. Has anyone in your school wondered whether or not she'll come back?"

"No... I think they've tried their best to forget about her. However, I'm sure that if she does come back, they're going to give her evil stares and stay away from her." Sweetie shrugged,

"Thank you for sharing stories with me." Mercury bowed her head, "In return, I have a gift for you. But I think I'll give it when we return to the park."

"Deal," Sweetie nodded,

"Well... shall we go back?"

"Sure!"

"Wait..." Mym interjected, "Didn't you want to hear my story? I promise you it won't take long!"

"You can do it on the way home," Mercury assured, "Hop on!"

* * *

["Thanks so much for the trip Mercury!!!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSFJq9_A95o) Sweetie thanked with a smile, "It was really fun!!! I love riding dragons!"

"It is no worry," Mercury bowed again, "As for my gift..." She dipped her head into the pond and pulled out a small little ticket.

"Woah," Sweetie gasped, "This is... isn't this a voucher for the summon?"

"It is," Mercury nodded,

"Yay!" Sweetie accepted it and danced happily away, "I hope it's someone good! Let's go summon it!"

"Wait up then!" Mym called back,

"Before you go, Brunhilda, I have one thing to ask of you..." Mercury stopped,

"Oh?" Mym turned around, "What about?"

"Our duty as Greatwyrms," Mercury spoke sternly,

* * *

Sweetie Belle ran all the way from the park to the Mayleaf Trail where the portal resides. With her heart set upon revealing this new adventurer, the misty portal took her directly up to the summoning island above the clouds and the Halidom.

"Hey! Summoning Lady!" Sweetie yelled, "[I want to summon something](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXbTUGg--ok)!"

 **"Hmm?"** The hologram of the summoning lady flickered on, **"Ah, Sweetie Belle. Good afternoon. You said you wanted a summon? Then you know the procedures."**

"One single summon, and I have this voucher to pay up for!" Sweetie held the voucher to the air,

**"Are you sure about your purchase?"**

"Yeah!"

**"Very well, I shall begin the summoning."**

The voucher in Sweetie's hand turned into a ball of light, which flew around and dove straight into the circular pool. Within it, the light grew bigger and bigger.

 **"Hah!"** The summoner raised her hands to the sky, sending the light towards the sky where it undergoes yet another transformation into a familiar pattern of circles and glyphs.

"Come on..." Sweetie clenched her fists, hoping that the blue three-pointed symbol would change colour. To her joys, it did change into a bright yellow colour with five-points, but no further. The symbol coalesced into a gold orb, then slammed down on one of the 10 outer circles, changing into a three-pronged lance.

 **"An adventurer of the lance, my congratulations."** The Summoner bowed, **"Would you like me to bring it towards you? Free of charge."**

"Yes please!" Sweetie accepted hastily. The summoning lady waved a hand, and the lance flew up then gently into the Crusader's palms.

 **"Have a nice day, Sweetie Belle. Be sure not to get into trouble.** The summoner lady smiled and disappeared.

"Well?" Mym came up the stairs, "Anything good?"

"Adventurer essence!" Sweetie held it out, "A lancer with uncommon skills and talents!"

"Wonderful! We could always use an extra hand," Mym nodded in approval, "Do you want me to give it to Flash so he can run by who this is?"

"Actually..." Sweetie looked back at the lance, "This essence feels familiar to me... I can feel a hint of wind..."

"That narrows down the list of adventurers..." Mym began thinking

"But I also feel some... music... and singing!"

"By Ilia! You are one lucky little brat!" Mym gasped,

"You know who it is!?" Sweetie gasped back, "Names escape me!"

"Three-letter name. It starts with a P," Mym tested,

"Pia!" Sweetie screamed, "This is the adventurer who's choir book was gifted to me!!!"

"So, now that you have your own essence... do you want to start fighting alongside Rarity and the rest?" Mym encouraged,

"Oh... umm... you know what? I may want to take a rain check on that..." Sweetie nervously chuckled,

"Sweetie," Mym sighed, "As your teacher, I'd like you to be upfront with me. Besides, it's obvious by your expressions that you really want to join in the fight,"

"Uhh..."

"And let's not forget when you told me and Mercury your stories, your tone carries a little hint of jealousy. That you're not a part of something cool, amazing, an opportunity to be a heroine... and the opportunity to discover your calling; the symbol for your own cutie mark."

Sweetie puffed out her chest, then exhaled in defeat,

"Am I really that much of an open book?" Sweetie sighed,

"Actually, it was Mercury's observation." Mym confessed, "She told me about it when you were running off in the park."

"Ahh..."

"But she also added something new." Mym continued, changing into a serious tone, "Something that might make you consider your true feelings and opportunities."

"Like... what?"

"Mercury foresees something deadly for both of us soon... but she doesn't know what." Mym explained, "What she does know is that this is a danger that requires both the cooperation of humans and dragons, and she wants to help the five of you."

"She wants to join us!?" Sweetie gasped,

"I wouldn't call this a joyful opportunity." Mym frowned, "Given her proposal, it's serious business."

"Okay..." Sweetie returned to a neutral expression, "What does she want?"

"To put all of you into a trial of her own making. Just like I did,"

Sweetie's spine froze entirely,

"I'm sorry?" Sweetie blinked,

"I know this may sound counter to her offer but she wants to train the five of you to be ready for this threat, alongside making a pact with you. That's what her trial is going to be about,"

"T-Trial!?" Sweetie repeated, her voice filled with denial and discomfort,

"Mmm-hmm," Ms M nodded, "But not to worry. It won't be life-threatening... I hope."

"Really!? Another one!?!?!?" Sweetie screeched,

Riding the Rivers of History

_**The End** _

Coming up: The Aquatic Guardian's Trial


	20. The Aquatic Guardian's Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five Equestrians get ready for the trial, trained by Ms M and Cleo on everything they have learned. Yet the Waterwyrm's trial dashed all expectations, only to reveal one horrifying deception... who's the one taking the trial?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some small music links down there, you know what to do!

"Really!? Another one!?!?!?" Rarity screeched,

"Shh!" Sweetie shushed, gesturing to the floor of her bedroom, "Not so loud!"

"Facing one challenge from Ms M was a brush with death," Rarity retorted, "Now there's another!?"

"Look, I know the last dragon trial was extremely dangerous, but we've overcome it by its rules. We can take this one!"

"I appreciate your optimism, but we don't know what this trial is about!"

"The venue is at Myriage Lake. My guess is something harder than a watercoaster. Unless that scares you already,"

"You have a daring mind if you're comparing an amusement ride to a Dragon!"

"At least we can prepare for it, we have until this Saturday. We'll train as much as we can in the Elemental ruins, or if _you're_ daring, teach some fiends in the Binding Ruins the power of The Loveless Hand!"

"You know, I thought sealing the Flow Eternal would have stopped any fiends from reappearing in the ruins and yet... they still do." Rarity sighed,

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't as bad as when the Flow Eternal was active. It just spawns fiends in the same rate as the forest, lake, volcano, and mountain range." Sweetie reminded, "And we all know that isn't enough to cause a catastrophe!"

"You have a point," Rarity cheered up a little,

"And besides!" Sweetie gleefully pulls out the gold orb, "Your little sister has an essence of her own!!!"

"Oh?" Rarity raised her eyebrows, "Well that's something. I thought we were going to save up on wyrmite until the next episode of your show!"

"Mercury gave me a single summon voucher as thanks for chatting with her," Sweetie beamed, as the orb into a lance, "And coincidentally, it belongs to Pia!"

"Fabulous!" Rarity beamed back, "To think we have gotten three of the heroes whose possessions were gifted to us. All that just leaves is Flash with the Prince,"

"Hmm..." Sweetie looked troubled, "Getting the Prince's essence won't be as simple as summoning. He's the one who can, as well as let others, transform into any pactbound dragon. Do you really think the summoning lady can bring the Prince's essence?"

"We can always ask!" Rarity hoped, "Alright then. Looks like we'll spend time after school training. We'll need to call the boys and... wait. Does Adagio and Ms Cleo have mobile phones?"

"Hmm... I don't think so..." Sweetie pondered, "Maybe we can get one for them on their birthdays!"

* * *

**"Sweet Apples... another trial? Ah could remember the pain... but if it jus' involves water, Ah ain't afraid at all."** Big Mac responded,

 **"Look I understand the reasons behind the Dragon Trials. But with all due respect, I don't know if I can personally stomach another trial after the one in the volcano... just kidding. Four days worth of training will be more than enough to take on Mercury's challenge."** Flash joked,

* * *

On Tuesday, Rarity had all the necessary supplies to start and recover from a two-hour-long session of training. After saying goodbye to her best friends, she met up with her sister and the two boys.

"Everyone is accounted for," Rarity counted, "Let us be off!" She spun the Loving Hand like a baton and pointed it towards the direction of the park,

"Uh Rarity, what did you pack?" Flash noticed, "A towel and a water bottle would be sufficient enough."

"Flash, Flash, Flash..." Rarity condescendingly shook her head, "Personal hygiene is extremely important. Sweat is an extremely strong odour, and can stick on your skin and clothes!"

"Point taken," Flash shrugged, "I agreed to change bath towels every Wednesday, but mum insisted that I change it the moment it stinks up, which happens after two to three days! I must be doing something awful if I sweat and stink so quickly. But still, I'm curious about what you've packed,"

"Flash, you spout too much info for your own good. But anyway, I packed a fresh set of clothes, my shampoo and body soap, a towel to wear into the baths and a towel to dry! Also, some deodorant. Same with Sweetie," Rarity counted,

"Don't Ms Cleo provide towels and soap?" Big Mac reminded, "The Halidom is shared by many folks, after all!"

"Point taken!" Sweetie mockingly repeated, "I told you they'd remember, Rarity!"

"Yes well, pardon my forgetfulness!" Rarity rolled her eyes, "Now if you keep on rubbing it in, I'll slap you for needless provoking!"

"Hold it!!!" A fiery voice bellowed at them,

"Aah!!!" The four turned around with their hands in the air. A tall teacher with purple-red hair stormed towards them,

"Physical Abuse, whether targeted or two-way, is not endorsed in this school!!!" She fumed, then flashed a playful smile, "Save that for when you go to the Halidom!" She calmly suggested,

"Ms M," Sweetie exhaled, "Please don't do that again, I thought you were another teacher!"

"There is no other teacher like me," Ms M chuckled, "I've been 'criticised' by fellow teachers about my strict and 'volcanic' behaviour. No one would dare take my tone with the students."

"Well that also led to your silent but infamous reputation among the students," Sweetie countered, "If you weren't such a devoted teacher, I'm sure the students would petition to axe you!"

"Anyway, I thought I might accompany you to the Halidom!" Ms M offered, "As your teacher and keeper of our bond, I am obligated to help you train!"

"Well aren't we blessed? This trial's going to be a walk in the park with you to train us!" Flash smiled, "Thanks aplenty, Ms M!"

* * *

The four CHS students and CHS teacher briskly walked out of the school, and down the streets towards their destination about a couple of blocks away: Mayleaf Park. Within the park is the entrance to a large bushwalking trail, aptly named the Mayleaf Trail. And within the Mayleaf Trail...

"You know the drill everyone," Ms M informed the students in front of a tree arch, where a thick layer of mist rests in its area. "When you enter the mist, think about the Halidom. Maybe a specific area of the Halidom. You can also think about Adagio or Cleo too, but if they happen to be doing something that requires privacy... let's not think about it, you have been warned."

"We've done this many times already," Sweetie moaned, "We're not going to mess up!"

"There are such things as carelessness." Ms M frowned, "Maybe you're not the only person who had come across the mist. Others may have ventured into the portal but never mentioned it to the public because their desires have potentially led them to an unreturnable fate."

The four gulped.

"Duly noted," Sweetie squeaked, "How about we all reach the Halidom's courtyard?"

"Sounds good," Ms M approved, and the other three nodded in agreement. "Now, let's go!!!"

One by one, the CHS crew ventured in. First Sweetie, then Flash, then Big Mac, then Rarity, and lastly Ms M.

* * *

All five members thankfully were whisked right where they needed to go. The dirt path underneath their boots turned into hard stone, as the foggy mist cleared around each of them, revealing a large area filled with facilities below them, and a large castle towering above them.

"You have reached your destination," Flash cooed. "Now, where's our Siren n' Sylvan?"

"Adagioooo?" Sweetie hollered, "Ms Cleoooo?"

"Who's ther--, oh. It's YOU." Adagio poked her head out from one of the Halidom's open windows. "Hang on a sec, I'll get Cleo and come down. Hey Cleo!!! We got visitors!!!"

A few five minutes of awkward silence, the humanised Siren with her curly luminous vivid orange hair with yellow streaks and purple outfit with studded spikes exited the Halidom interior, followed by a girl with large purple twin-tails, a stylish dress of black and white, white over-knee socks, and a collar bell tied on each shoe.

"Good Afternoon everyone." Cleo curtseyed and smiled, "How was school?"

"Same as always," Rarity responded, "But we've got some news to share,"

"Given that Mym is here with you in her 'Ms M' attire, I assume it's something big,"

"The Waterwyrm is giving us a challenge as Ms M did," Flash explained,

"Is she? That's... odd. She'd never heed anyone to complete a trial." Cleo reacted,

"Ms M did the same thing. By force, I might add."

"You're never going to get over that, are you?" Ms M sighed,

"A trial from the Waterwyrm," Adagio chuckled, "If it's anything to do with water, I'm going to crush it!!! Well... me and Francesca,"

"I may have skimmed some details with you, Sweetie. So I'll explain as best as I can." Ms M apologised, "Mercury says she senses something dangerous, hence wanting the five of you to take this trial."

"I know the first half, but for the second half... five of us?"

"Neither Cleo nor I can take it alongside you."

"What??? Why!?!?"

"She told me, in her unbiased view, that the five of you are very much capable of holding your own and each other. There's no need for us to hold your hand. Now that I think back on it, she's right!"

"I fail to see why..." Rarity objected,

"Cleo is a healer while I, a dragon, can also fight in a human form with a lance. You, on your own, have two healers, a lance-user, and a dagger-user who's capable for turning into the equivalent of a dragon herself!"

The five blinked,

"She's right," Big Mac spoke, "Didn't think that one through,"

"But what about-" Rarity started,

"Which is why I am here with you," Ms M interrupted, "Cleo can help you expand and extend your mana, staff, and dagger skills, I can help with lance training and how to be a dragon, Adagio."

"It sounds like a wonderful idea. I will be happy to teach." Cleo nodded,

"Listen up, class." Ms M announced, "As you know, Mercury's trial will be at Myriage Lake on Saturday. If you have any plans for the weekend, you need to choose between this or your plans. Otherwise, I will let Mercury know, and she can at least change or extend the trial date."

"Nope," Big Mac shook his head, as did the others.

"Wonderful!" Ms M smiled and set her self aflame with the swish of her hand,

"From now until the trial, you are to address me as Ms M or Ma'am. No Mym, Brunhilda, or whatever," The fiery silhouette spoke, "Mercury has hidden the details of what the trial will entail, even from me. But, she wants all five of you to be present and prepared. By Ilia and all the Dragons, Ms Cleo and I will see to it!"

When the flames disappeared, gone were Ms M's glasses and teacher's outfit, replaced by her semi-human attire; armour, horns, tail and all.

"Any questions?" She asked with a raised eyebrow,

"No, Ma'am!" Went the four students,

"Whatever," Went Adagio,

* * *

The four days of promised training were nothing but challenging. Rarity and Big Mac were assigned healing training in the Binding Ruins. Cleo's regime was to prioritise and focus on the offensive skills as staff could give. As far as the students' basic knowledge of the weapons went, the staff was the slowest of the eight, as well as having the lowest damage output. That being said, its Force Strike was considered to be the best out of the ranged weapons by a mile.

" _Healing Faith_!"

" _Spirited Song_!"

" _Healing Faith_!!!"

" _Spirited Song_!!!"

By landing attacks on any target, Estelle and Vixel, respectively Rarity and Big Mac's equipped essence, built up the energy necessary for their healing spells. When they were ready, they summoned hands of prayer and healing melodies respectively. This process is repeated again and again. If one were to stand outside at the entrance's ruins, they would hear the over-the-top chanting combined with the melody.

"This is exhausting..." Estelle sighed after her twentieth time according to Cleo's count, "Who knew that healing someone who's already at full health would be so demotivating? Can't we just improve the magic through our mana circles?"

"True, but what we're also training here are your reactions and focus as a healer. Your allies can go from healthy to severely damaged within a split second or a single hit. You need to make sure you aren't distracted by any means. It's like playing a sport. Take for example tennis. If you get distracted even just for a millisecond, a ball may sail past you, costing a point. Or worst-case scenario hit you."

"I despise it when you have a point..." Estelle grumbled,

If fiends were not popping up as fast as the two healers took them down, they would move to a new area. Sometimes, the enemies they faced were as fragile as glass; defeated by one or two shots. Other times, the enemy was large and sturdy, requiring even more orbs or Force Strikes to take down, even with the elemental advantage.

"Oh COME ON!!!" Estelle moaned, staring down a Shadow Lizardman. "Er... I mean, I understand there are different elemental versions of fiends, but did it have to be the specific one who..." She shuddered, "Easily brushed us aside like clumps of dust?"

"No," Vixel gallantly shook his head,

"Oh come on, McIntosh! Why don't you say more than your usual few-worded self? You weren't like this when we first came to Grastaea!"

"Like you, I do not have fond memories about that Menacing Lizardman. However, this one lacks the very things the Menace had. One, it's much smaller. And two, it lacks the very aura that earns such a classification."

"What!?"

"If it makes it easier, just attack the fiend with nothing but Force Strikes. His shield will be useless against it. Watch."

Vixel took a deep breath and lunged his wooden staff, named Staff of Affection, at the target. A brilliant yellow ray shot from the staff' crooked top, piercing the Shadow Lizardman through its chest. It wasn't enough to kill it when the ray disappeared, but it instinctively raised its shield in both ways: The one in its grasp and the blue hexagonal dome. Indifferent, Vixel took a deep breath and fired again, shattering the hexagonal dome, shooting through the shield, and burning a new hole in the fiend. The Shadow Lizardman felt its senses burn away, before falling limp on the ground,"

"It seems someone likes to complain a lot," Cleo evaluated, "I was going to tell you guys to stop at thirty skills, but you've earned yourself ten more Healing Faiths. If you want to be motivated with healing, be my guest and brave a hit or two."

"You wouldn't do that..." Rarity challenged,

"20 more. Now." Cleo glared,

"That's on you sis," Sweetie chimed in, watching the training.

* * *

Flash's training involved fighting with his most proficient weapon, the lance. Unlike Adagio, Rarity and Big Mac, Flash had prior knowledge in fighting with a weapon. Once he was able to a certain source of power breathable only in Grastaea, he was able to fight without the essences of New Alberia's adventurers. He wasn't sent to the ruins to fight fiends. Rather, his lesson was a fiery crash course on lance-play by Ms M on the Halidom Castle Grounds.

"Ha!" Flash swung his wooden lance from below,

"Tricky!" Mym commented as she deflected the upward swing, "And it's impressive that you know your distance between your lance and the ground!"

"Bo Staffs come in different lengths. It's important to learn the length of your weapon. It is considered an extension of one's limbs, after all." Flash responded, going in for a forward lunge.

"Clever," Mym chuckled as she slapped the oncoming spearhead with the back of her hand, "You focus on technique, but your strength desires more,"

"Woah!" Flash stumbled forward from the redirection but quickly moved his back leg forward to stop his fall then drove the hand furthest from his body on the spear, angling it towards the Flamewyrm.

"Nice recovery," Mym blocked the retaliation with her lance, "But like I said, strength... and awareness!" She slipped her tail behind both of Flash's legs and swiped them off the ground.

"Woah!" Flash yelped as he fell backwards and hit the grass with a painful plop. "Ow..." With Mym seeing the boy down in pain, she stepped over Flash, pressing her weapon on his neck,

"Well?" Mym looked smug and triumphant, "Feeling blessed and prepared yet?"

"That's underhanded..." Flash groaned,

"Don't complain! Weren't you the one who was able to anticipate Adagio's tail, back when you were fighting her?"

"That was a real fight. This is just sparring training for the lance!!!"

"You must be aware of what's around you at all times, fiends would take that sort of advantage. In the old Dragon Trials, they were real fights too. Anything goes, until one is side is convinced that either they are outmatched, or worthy."

"Fiends taking advantage huh? I thought they were dumb and had one-track minds." Flash mumbled,

"Except-"

"But I was proven wrong when I got dust kicked in my eye, I know." Flash finished, "Can you get off me now? If you step any closer, I'm going to be called a pervert by our spectator over there."

"What?" Sweetie Belle called back,

* * *

Adagio's training had two distinct lessons which were strenuous in both athletics, acrobatics, and willpower. The first session involved raising her dagger proficiency in her Francesca form, and it took place in the Dagger Dojo. Compared to the lance dojo, the dagger dojo was filled to the brim with obstacles, stepping stones of different heights, and narrow pathways between walls of differing heights, not to mention training dummies on wheels. It also mixed with some modern gymnastic equipment like vaults, beat boards, and parallel bars.

"Remember, Adagio. A dagger does not cut or pierce as deep as the other melee weapons," Cleo instructed as she nimbly hopped from one stepping stone to another while performing tricks and spins alongside swinging her dagger, "The main strength of a dagger user is how swift they are. Through our hopping and dashing, these are the opportunities that we use to strike. Notice how fast they swing per second, and how quick they are to approach the targeted enemy from a distance. Alex, a former assassin and ally of ours used those basics to the fullest. Sneaking in the shadows, taking their target. She helped teach some of our dagger-wielding adventurers too, for the sake of New Alberia's protection, even me."

"She sounds like a nice femme fatale... but why let someone like her join you?" Francesca inquired as she hopped along,

"She's not the only assassin his highness had invited," Cleo responded, "At least two assassins as far as I can remember from the top of my head joined. He also enlisted mercenaries, disgraced soldiers and officers from different nations, travellers, and even to those who had crossed blades against New Alberia. Did I not remember telling you that?" 

"Slipped my mind," Francesca apathetically spoke, "Never really turned an eye to history,"

"Perhaps you should heed it, given your next period of instruction," Cleo suggested, finishing the stepping course,

"Okay okay." Francesca nodded as he finished the course, "One more question though... whenever you wield a dagger, why do you dress like you're in Hearth's Warming Eve?"

"Oh, this?" Cleo playfully shook her head, ringing the bells attached to her red and white hood, "Well, like with the essences, the costume, weapon proficiency, as well as the mana comes as a package. You see, I'm not attuned to Shadow in this state. For a festive occasion, my desires and will for these days changed it to Water. I'm not the only adventurer who has these 'alternate' styles, though I'm sure you can tell which is which as I've compiled them in the biographies."

"Huh, never knew that could happen. And again, never really read the books myself. Hey, shorty! If you can hear me, can you get some bios of adventurers that have alts?"

Nothing came back.

"Shorty? I'm calling you! Aren't you supposed to respond!?" Francesca called again, this time moving towards the place where Sweetie watched.

"Uwahhhh..." Sweetie sat on the floor, her head and eyes spinning around. Francesca was surprised,

"Woah, shorty... what happened to you?"

"Too... fast... 4 me..." Sweetie moaned

"Oh my. We must have been darting around the dojo a lot," Cleo deduced.

* * *

Adagio's second training was with Ms M, and a special one at that, happening on the Castle Grounds like Flash.

"It's been a long time since you were in your true form, I heard. The problem is that it's temporary, and it follows the shapeshifting procedure. That's what we'll be learning today." Mym explained.

"So uh..." Francesca fiddled with the green pactstone around her neck, the source behind her new transformative ability, "How does it work?"

"The dragonblood in my Darling's family line allows him and others to shapeshift into the many dragons he made pacts with. Something he can also do is allow his allies to shapeshift as he can, regardless if royal or not. When shapeshifted, the dragons' strength and known abilities will be added to your knowledge, and no damage will come to their human form. However, shapeshifting is very taxing to the mind and body so humans and sylvans aren't able to hold their form for long, and getting hit as a dragon will reduce that time even further. You are quite a special case. Since you have your own 'Dragon' form, you don't need dragonblood or a pact with a dragon to transform. But like my Darling and the rest of the humans and sylvans, your true form runs on borrowed time and energy."

"Is there a possibility to extend that time?"

"Of course there is!" Mym assured, "The main influence is the bond you have with the dragon that you shapeshift into."

"So basically I can't extend MY time." Adagio looked disappointed, "We don't have a proper 'pact', and I don't know how I'm able to increase the bond when I'm a siren."

"Hmm..." Mym thought hard, "... Well, I guess you can experiment for yourself. Liiiike... increase the number of bonds you have? Make new ones? I can see you have lots of care for Cleo. What about improving the ones you have? Make new ones?"

Francesca's face went pale.

"I know. Friendship. A point and plot device in many TV shows and Video Games, very cliche. But that's because it has a lot of value in real life." Mym elaborated, "After all, it was its power that brought about your downfall. You and your sisters. Sweetie told me the story,"

"Tch," Francesca spat,

"Alright, enough bad memories." Mym changed the subject, "There aren't any strict methods for shapeshifting. Just simply call for the dragon's power with your voice and soul. For example, my darling would focus would say 'Dragon, I invoke thee!'. Or you could be snazzy and over-the-top, by posing, calling for the dragon to give you their power, but not before some witty description of the dragon's powers and nature."

"That is cheesy and embarrassing." Francesca shuddered,

"I beg to differ. I find it very charming when my name and powers are called like that," Mym giggled, "But if you prefer the simple way, then sure. Do you remember how you transformed back at Sweetie's little video gig?"

Francesca's eyebrows furrowed,

"They were picking fun at me by lumping me with your ridiculous version of a Siren." The merchant answered, "I needed to show my true form on camera, and to get back at those Rainbums..."

"Then that should be how you can transform. When you find a need to pull it out, do it. Show the world your true form..."

Mym smiled and gave a beckoning gesture with a single finger,

"... Show me what you got," Mym taunted,

Francesca looked at Mym in the eye then gave a wicked grin. The pactstone began to glow. 

"You really want to take that tone with me?" Francesca got onto her tiptoes and lifted off the ground. "Even when you fell to my song? Alrighty then..."

Streams of orange burst from the pactstone and flew into Francesca, making her body glow orange, and for her Brillant Rasberry eyes to turn Gamboge.

"Witness my alluring form and fall!" Francesca laughs explodes in a violent storm of wind. Once again, an enormous golden hippocampus took the merchant's place once the wind subsided. The siren looked at her two hooves, her tail, and then her back. It was just as she remembered before her exile to the human world. The only difference is that the green pactstone was embroidered on her chest, rather than an empty black hole, or the crystal that made up Adagio's former amulet in the human world.

"I must admit..." The siren opened her jaws, "It feels nice when you stop and feel what it's like to be back in your true form."

"Still though, it's impressive that you're somehow larger than me... I dare say you're even larger than Zodiark!" Mym complimented, "In that case, let me join in the fun!"

Mym floated off the air and closed her eyes. On her heart, a red fire came to light, growing in intensity by the millisecond. At its peak, the fire exploded, engulfing Mym whole and transforming her into her true form: The Flamewyrm Brunhilda.

"So, Adagio..." Brunhilda flapped her wings, "Would you like to demonstrate how you would fight as a 'Siren'?"

"Fighting hmm???" Adagio thought, "Well... I could swing my tail, snap my teeth, oh! And this!!!"

With a deep breath, Adagio turned her head to the sky and fired a large magical ray of vivid amaranth to the skies. It penetrated various layers of clouds, shooting up to the stratosphere before dying out.

"Few things can withstand its power without being vaporised completely," Adagio grinned, with her sharp teeth.

"So you weren't talking a big game about your powers. You really could have torn a hole through Midgardsomr if you tried!"

"You bet I could," Adagio grinned, "Now, I can show you the extent of my spe--"

Before she could finish, Adagio's scaly body started glowing abnormally, as if she was a light turning on and off repeatedly. Suddenly, the Siren combusted into magical energy, leaving Adagio hanging in the air in human form. It didn't take long for the siren to realise she had turned back into the cheerful merchant.

"Wah!!!" Francesca squealed as gravity pulled her down, landing her bottom on the grass. Nearby, a little spectating crusader paused a stopwatch with a click and a 'beep'.

"Sweetie?" Brunhilda, still in her dragon form, turned to Sweetie, "How long did it take?"

"About 7.6 seconds," Sweetie reported,

"You were timing me???" Francesca looked at the youngest of the CHS students, "And what for-- that's how long I last!?!?"

"As of now, dear siren. As of now," Brunhilda assured, "As I said, there is always the possibility of extending that time. A good thing to know is you don't have to be your normal self in order to transform. You can do it in the guise of someone else!"

"So make more friends huh? Easier said than done!" Francesca grouched,

"I think it's the perfect opportunity to do so!" Brunhilda responded, "Cleo is filling out the paperwork for you to return to CHS! I'm sure you can make friends in no-- oh that's right. I see what you mean."

"If I may suggest something," Sweetie piped up, "Why don't you start with Sunset and the rest? I know they're the ones who destroyed your magic, but they're also the ones who have the heart to forgive! Or maybe it doesn't have to be with students, you can do it with the teachers or others outside school! Like your customers!"

"I guess... you have a point," Francesca gave a puzzling look, "Still trying to wrap my head around doing that though..."

* * *

At the end of each student's training, the four gathered together to meditate and use the castle's stored mana to build up their own in every day of training.

"We have almost a limitless supply of mana from skirmishes and fights long ago." Cleo answered, "That being said, essences start with empty mana circles. If you plan to fill up the mana circle of every single adventurer, it may deplete our stock immensely."

"Uh... Ms Cleo? Ms M? Can you hear me?" Estelle asked,

"We can," Mym responded, back in semi-human form.

"I'm trying to direct mana into some nodes, but it seems to be rejecting the light. Am I doing something wrong?"

"If you're putting it in a purple or orange node, you'll need to absorb some elemental orbs or dragon scales." Cleo called back, "We've brought all of them out here just in case."

"It's that small statue in the middle... I can tell it needs orbs and mana, but it's still rejecting me."

"Hmm..." Cleo pondered, "Maybe you need a little more experience as Estelle,"

"Woah!" Vixel exclaimed. As he did so, some light elemental orbs that were brought along vanished.

"Oh my," Mym observed, "You must have learned a new skill or ability..."

* * *

_"Come on Vixel," A shaven piano instructor encouraged, "You're playing too smooth! Too mellow! Too kind!"_

_"Eh?" Big Mac looked to the shaven man with gelled hair and a bright suit. He then looked in front of him, sitting in front of a grand piano."_

_"Allow me to play it once again Vixel. What it means to play a piece Agitato."_

_Naturally obeying his offer, Big Mac stood up and let the piano teacher demonstrate. After one deep breath, the conductor body pressed the keys aggressively, with the tune replicating its force. Big Mac could see it in his fingers, hear the aggressive tone. It was like the music and style resembled an erupting volcano. Strong, loud, and angry._

_"Ah..." The piano instructor noticed the conductor's dropped jaw. "It seems you can understand. Tell me, what does it feel like?"_

_"It's as if there was a war, and an army unleashes an overwhelming Assault on their opponents."_

_"Yes. YES! Now you have it!" The piano instructor nodded, "Perhaps you can try it this time?"_

_"O-Okay..."_

_"Remember this well, Vixel..." The teacher stood up, "If you want to dive back into the world of music, you must accept the world and its terms into your very life force..."_

_And with that, the teacher and the piano faded away, leaving Big Mac all alone in a glowing space._

_"Ohh... so this is what Adagio and Rarity had to go through... good thing I have figured out the name already."_

* * *

  
" _Agitato Assault_!!!" Vixel yelled, snapping everyone out of their focus.

"Woah, Big Mac! Pretty loud there, don't ya think?" Flash jumped,

"Apologies," Vixel stood up, "I just learned the name of Vixel's second skill."

"That's great. Day by day, your powers will grow. I am sure you'll ace Mercury's test in no time!" Mym encouraged,

"Speaking about powers..." Flash blinked, "Why haven't you joined us, Sweetie Belle?"

"Eh?" Sweetie, watching alongside Cleo and Mym, pointed to herself.

"I mean, out of the five of us, you're the only one dressed to get physical. Yet for the past two days, you've done nothing but watch and assist Ms M and Ms Cleo."

"Well... I wasn't given any training regime, unlike you guys." Sweetie shrugged, "So I'll just do my best to help out around here..."

"Hmm..." Mym took a thinking pose, "Maybe we should remedy that. Why don't you join in with this meditation? Create some ripples in your Water-attuned Mana?"

"Oh... I honestly forgot about that," Sweetie gulped, "Okay... I'll try..."

* * *

But that meditation proved unfruitful. Sweetie was unable to tap into her mana circles or whatever they were called, let alone even throw herself into that realm like the others. Sweetie was a little unhappy about that when they went home and decided not to do that anymore. So for the fourth and final day of training, Flash came up to her.

"Take this," Flash offered his wooden lance,

"Why?" Sweetie asked,

"Yesterday, Ms M told me that you got the essence of Pia on Monday. Beats why she or Rarity didn't tell me sooner... If I recall, Pia is a lance user like me. This is a good opportunity for you to learn the lance yourself with me and Ms M!"

"Really?" Sweetie took the lance with sparkling eyes, "In that case can yo-- uh-oh..." Her spare hand fumbled through her pockets, "Oh peanuts."

"... You forgot to bring her essence. Did you?"

"I uh... yeah I did." Sweetie returned the lance, scratching her head. "Left it at home,"

"Then why don't we go get it?" Flash suggested,

"What?" Sweetie looked afraid,

"It's just a simple walk to the misty portal in Rovetelle, teleport to your room, get the essence, go back to the park and teleport back to the Halidom! I'll come with you if you want!"

"Nonononono!" Sweetie protested, "I mean, I really appreciate that you would do this for me, but our parents are at home. They would be super shocked to see the two of us magically appear in our room!"

"Then how about teleport outside your house?" Flash suggested next, "Knock on the door, tell mum and dad you need to pick up something, maybe I can come in and introduce myself, and then we'll go!"

"If YOU come along... mum and dad are going to get very suspicious! They jump into conclusions when they see me or Rarity with another guy. And regarding boyfriends... they're rather strict about it."

"Oof," Flash bit his lip, "I understand your situation, but this IS the last full day of training. Are you sure you don't want to do this?"

"Really. But thanks for suggesting it. I promise that I'll bring it tomorrow. Maybe have some quick training before the trial!"

"Okay then. Pinkie promise?" Flash asked,

"Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Sweetie promised,

"Okay then. And remember the severity of a broken pinkie promise."

"Got it!" Sweetie smiled,

 _"You have a rather soft spot for her! A special soft spot at that..."_ Philia giggled as the two watched the young teen hop away,

"Don't make me leave you at home too." Flash forcibly chuckled,

* * *

And then Saturday came, the day of the Waterwyrm's Trial. All five participants came to the Halidom early, bringing along their confidence and all they have trained.

"I managed to bring it this time!" Sweetie exclaimed, proudly producing a gold trident in her grip,

"Good." Flash gave a thumbs up, "Why don't we grab some wooden lances and I can show you the basics?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Sweetie got a new essence? Since when?" Adagio noticed,

"This Monday, when Mercury took Sweetie to an undiscovered part of Grastaea. Mercury gave her a summon voucher, and she got Pia. Ms M was with them too."

"... And why did neither of you tell us?" Adagio raised an eyebrow, "More importantly, WHY did Ms M not include Sweetie in lance training with Flash!?"

"... We forgot okay!?" Rarity defended, "Don't rub it in, or I'll slap you with the Loving Hand!"

"Ha! Don't blame me for your own mistakes!!!" Adagio taunted, "I've done nothing to upset you!"

"Break it up," Big Mac budged in,

"Speaking about our teachers, where are they?"

"Oh." Adagio remembered, "They went to help Mercury with the preparations."

"I hope they can share prior knowledge beforehand," Rarity nervously shook as the three spot Flash and Sweetie returning from the Lance Dojo with what they need.

"Okay Sweetie, the important thing about what I learned in Bojutsu, is to never wildly thrust or swing the spear. Otherwise, it will drag you along. You must maintain a solid stance." Flash instructed and stomped his foot as a pointer. "They are the foundations for when you move your arms, hands, and body."

"Okay!" Sweetie nodded,

"As for holding it, make sure you find a grip that's tight and comfortable for you. If your grip is loose, your weapon can get knocked off easily. Too tight, and your hands will needlessly cramp, and that is painful. From a scale of one to ten for grip, a seven or 8 should suffice. Now, there are three ways you can hold it, and they differ by the space between your hands upon the lance. Just remember, one palm must be facing up like this..." Flash angled his wooden lance to a straight horizontal line. He slipped his right hand underneath the lance and held it in a grip.

"Then the other palm should be facing down like this..." With the left hand (used to angle the lance), he let go and grasped the staff from above.

"Ideally, it's better if the hand that's close to the bottom of the lance, or close to you, has its palm down. The hand that's holding the lance further away is the one with the palm facing up. Try it out!"

"Ooh... I see." Sweetie nodded, following the instructions to a T.

"Now." Flash continued, "Depending on how you hold it, you can use the lance to have a better advantage to strike or block. It's not wise to stick to one hold unless you want to practice. In battle, you may have to swap between holds to successfully hit your target, or block a blow. For some strange reason, the Grastaean fighting style of a lance only uses one hand instead of two to thrust and strike the spear. A bit risky if you ask me. So let's just learn it in the bo staff way."

"Wow," Rarity and the other two listened and watched, "Flash could be a good teacher!"

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded,

"Hmm... I think Sweetie's better off learning magic than martial arts. Just my opinion," Adagio grouched, "Oh look! They're back you two!"

"Ms M! Ms Cleo!" Sweetie gasped.

"Good Morning..." Cleo responded in disbelief,

"Why, hello..." Ms M squeaked,

Sweetie and Flash dropped their lances, Adagio, Big McIntosh and Rarity jumped. Stumbling over to greet them were two downtrodden and pale-faced woman.

"What happened!? Is everything alright?" Rarity addressed,

"Has a horde of fiends invaded the Lake?" Flash asked,

"No..." Cleo shook her head, "But Mercury told us a lot more on the trial's aim. And the many restrictions!"

"Restrictions?" Big Mac repeated,

"Yes. Forget using your essences, Mercury's not having it." Mym started,

"WHAT!?" All five yelled in disbelief,

"And forget using weapons too. No fighting involved." Cleo added,

"WHAT!?!?" Only Flash and Sweetie yelled a second time,

"What kind of a trial does Mercury have!?" Rarity exclaimed, "Surely it must involve combat! Or don't tell me it's another obstacle race of death!!!"

"Yeah..." Mym shuffled, "I think it's better that you come and see. You can still bring your essences and weapons if you want, but you're not to bring them into the 'exam room' if you know what I mean."

"..." Flash silently pondered,

* * *

Despite the disbelief, the five Equestrians travelled on foot to the Lake with Cleo and Mym leading them. Once they reached the hill, they were greeted by the vast, clear lake below them.

"Man, this place always seems to retain its beauty," Rarity looked relieved, "Makes me almost forget about the trial's uncertainty!"

"Hey! I can see Mercury!" Flash pointed at the edge of the lake. Floating on the water was a blue but familiar speck, along with a much smaller mark that he couldn't make out. The group continued downhill, where the blue speck became bigger and more detailed until it formed into the one and only Waterwyrm. Right next to her was an ordinary yet spacious rowboat.

"Good morning," Mercury bowed in greeting, "And welcome to my trial. I am impressed yet humbled that you have come despite my conditions."

"Yeeeah, that's what we what to know..." Sweetie Belle started, "Why no essences and weapons?"

"Two reasons. One, I designed my trial where it will test not your abilities using former allies, but your own strength and magic. There is no excuse now, given that the five of you are capable of using mana on your own. Brunhilda showed me as such."

"You showed her the results of our training?" Flash asked, "And besides, most of their training have been done WITH essences!"

"By knowing the extents of your abilities," Mercury explained, "I tailored the trial that would challenge you, but not put you in danger. You can rest assured that I have taken strong safety measures."

"So no risk of dying? Okay, that makes me feel a little better." Adagio hummed,

"My second reason is this... they are pointless." Mercury continued,

"Wait what?" All five went,

"Your challenge is this. You are to get from one end of the lake to the other where Woodhaven stands. You must get there by water."

"'Strong safety measures' my flank!" Rarity retorted, "We'll drown from exhaustion!"

"Of course you will," Mercury stifled laughter, "That is why this rowboat exists." She gestured to the rowboat.

The group looked at the boat, then back to the Waterwyrm. Then back to the boat, and back to the Waterwyrm once again.

"So let me get this straight..." Flash started, "Your trial is for us to get from one end to the other on a boat. Is that it?"

Mercury slowly blinked in response, then nodded.

"That's not a trial!" Flash roared in criticism, "That's a simple camp activity!!! No wonder why you don't need essences or weapons!!!"

"Oh I assure you, there are differences. Take a closer look in the rowboat." Mercury gestured with her head,

Still riled up, Flash decided to take a peek as she offered. The rowboat seemed ordinary. It had four wooden planks which were the seats for the boat. There were no leaks or holes, and it looks stable in the water. The only thing missing was the presence of oars or paddles.

"Something missing?" Mercury asked,

"You took away the oars and paddles?" Flash looked back, "That would make travel even more frustrating!"

"There is no need for that either..." Mercury continued, "For I will be steering your boat with my powers over water! And do not underestimate me... I will be making this hard!"

"Oh..." Flash dropped, "So we're playing mechanical bull over the water. Now that is a little challenging, though still... not what I was expecting from a trial made by DRAGONS."

"If you wish to see it that way. Then so be it." Mercury answered, "Now listen carefully. Only four of you will be going in that boat. One of you will stay behind and give support."

"Who's the odd one out?" Rarity asked,

"The one who put in the least amount of training in the past four days."

"So... me." Sweetie pointed to herself,

"Yes." Mercury nodded, "Adagio Dazzle, Flash Sentry, Big McIntosh, and Rarity. You will be the ones setting sail. As you've also noticed by now, you won't have any life jackets for this."

"So let me guess. If we all fall into the drink, we fail!" Adagio exclaimed,

"If any of you fall in, you fail. You must start over. Be sure to hang onto the boat if you do fall. I'll drag you and the boat back." Mercury nodded again,

"Despite it not being dragon difficulty, it does sound easy. I'll take what I can get. But let's not underestimate it." Flash sighed. He marched forward first and placed a foot on the boat. The boat wobbled a little, alerting Flash to be careful.

"Relax. Even if you fall in the water now, it will not count. The trial begins only when I say so." Mercury clarified,

"Good to know!" Flash gave a thumbs up. "Aight, let's get this over with!"

Rarity was the one to hop in next, then Adagio, and finally Big Mac, sitting at the back of the boat. Each one carefully stepped in, and each sat on the plank, from front to back, the order they entered the boat.

"Are you ready?" Mercury asked,

"One more question," Rarity asked, "Are we allowed to touch the water without falling in? Like paddle with our hands?"

"Sure. But it won't do you good against my powers." Mercury warned,

"Wait!" Sweetie Belle stopped, "What about me? How can I 'support' them?"

"I almost forgot. Cleo?" Mercury asked,

"Here," Cleo walked to Sweetie and passed a small device to her. Then she went to the boat and passed the same to Big Mac.

"Walkie-Talkies," Rarity noticed, "Cute,"

"I assume you know how to operate them." Cleo responded, "If not, then all you have to do is hold down the orange button on the side, then talk into it. The other will receive your voice."

"Okay," Sweetie rolled her eyes,

"Are you now prepared?" Mercury asked again. The four rowers looked at each other and nodded. Then they looked to Sweetie, who took a long deep sigh and nodded back.

"We're ready." Rarity answered,

"Then let the trial begin!" Mercury declared. Without moving a single muscle, the boat started to move, as if it was moving around like a water ride. "'Bon Voyage', as you humans say it."

"Hey... is it just me? Or am I disappointed about this being our trial?" Flash asked,

"You and me both," Rarity sighed, "Even though I'm grateful that we won't die, I was expecting something more... exhilarating and something that defies human perception."

"Then I guess we can make the most of it," Adagio laughed as she changed her sitting position to laying on her seat with her head against her hands, which was against the edge of the boat, "Let's just relax our way through, and reap the rewards when we finish this!"

But the three would eat their words soon. The boat continued moving slowly, but a small wave suddenly knocked into the left side of their boat.

"Woah!" Flash, Rarity and Big Mac gasped. Adagio was caught off guard, finding her self looking directly at the water,

"Watch out!" Big Mac quickly grabbed on to the edges of the boat and tilted it against the wave, saving Adagio from sliding off the boat. Instead, she fell to the floor of the boat, a little drenched by the water kicked up by the waves.

"Ow!!!" Adagio snapped as she quickly sat back up. Suddenly, waves and currents from all directions struck the boat, throwing the passengers to and fro.

"Hrgh!" Big mac grunted, tilting the boat harder and quicker, straining to prevent the waves from toppling them over. Catching a glimpse, Rarity grabbed the edges of the boat closest to her and joined in.

"We can't underestimate it!" Big Mac warned, "We're gonna need to rock the boat against the tide! Everyone put yer hands on the edges, and tilt it when Ah say so! And Ah'll also mention how much y'all should tilt!"

Flash and Adagio looked at their senior student and nodded in response. With all four pairs of hands on edge, the team quickly but carefully angled the boat as to not be pushed over, but also not to take in water that could upset their balance.

"Li'l to the left! Lil' to the right! Lean forward!!!" Big Mac kept shouting directions and commands every second. It was tricky, it was wet, it was scary, but the team managed to remain on the boat, with the invading currents seemingly giving them a nice push.

"Okay, this is sort of challenging now." Flash responded as he swayed from side to side, "I take it back!"

* * *

Back on shore, Sweetie watched as the boat valiantly balanced itself from the oncoming abnormal waves with a long sigh.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Mercury asked,

"[I don't know how to feel about this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDoSa1bnzRk). Lots of mixed emotions." Sweetie sighed again,

"Oh? And why's that?"

"One, I kinda regret not raising my voice and asking them to include me into the training. Then again, I never could 'unlock' that water mana inside me. I also kinda regretted not bringing my essence yesterday so I could learn to swing a lance or two."

"So I've heard," Mercury answered,

"But seriously, why must you give me the lamest role of this challenge? I might as well be doing nothing but spectate!"

"Sweetie Belle, a boat out in the middle of a sea storm is the most fearful thing known to man. If the boat is destroyed, there is no chance of surviving. All the sailors would drown!" Mercury responded, "Words of hope and encouragement can be the line between life and death."

"Really?" Sweetie moped,

"Go ahead and say something! I'm sure they'll appreciate it!"

"Fine..." Sweetie pouted, and pressed the 'Talk' button,

"Hey sis, Adagio, guys, keep it up. You can do it," Sweetie talked into the walkie-talkie, with an emotionless voice,

"There... happy?" Sweetie looked back,

"Great," Mercury nodded, then hid a small grin, "They'll need it."

Ms M and Cleo, who were watching alongside Sweetie, felt a great disturbance.

"Sweetie," Ms M spoke up, "I have a confession to make. I purposely omitted you from training unless you brought it up yourself. Which was only on the third day."

"Huh?" Sweetie raised an eyebrow, "You didn't want me to train?"

"Not exactly. It meant making decisions for yourself." Ms M answered, "Sometimes, you can't be included all the time. You need to let others know that you want to join in. We'd be happy to make a training programme for you. But I really should have thought something up for you right from the get-go."

"Oh... a little too late now, don't you think?"

"I think now is a good time to say it..." Cleo jumped in, "When we came back looking sick, it wasn't because everyone's training went to waste."

"I don't understand,"

"Those four days of training were important." Mercury elaborated, "You all needed it. All that information Ms M gave me was how I crafted the particulars of the test but in a rather deceptive way. You see, the decision of who was going to stay behind was not of who trained the most or the least. I decided who will stay behind while the others go boating."

"Huh!?" Sweetie turned back, "You mean you WANTED me to stay behind!?"

"Yes," Mercury answered,

"You purposely excluded me out of this challenge!" Sweetie lashed out, "You gave all the hard work and responsibility to them! I'm nothing but a spectator and helper from behind the lines! I'm just the errand girl!!!"

"Oh no, Sweetie." Mercury shook her head, "I'm afraid you are mistaken. In fact, you have this..."

The Waterwyrm revealed her hidden, devious smile.

"The other way round,"

All of a sudden, an explosion in the lake went off with a loud bang, as loud as the largest balloon being popped.

"What the!?" Sweetie looked to the lake. There she saw the small rowboat, surrounded by floating bubbles out of nowhere. Those bubbles were big enough to envelop the largest human being.

 **"[Mayday Mayday!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4w1RZimjSM) Sweetie! We're in trouble!"** The walkie-talkie screeched,

"Rarity!" Sweetie gasped at the familiar voice, "Are you okay?"

 **"Are you okay!? Does it look like we're 'okay'!?!?"** Another voice, Adagio's, rudely responded, **"These freaking bubbles suddenly rose from the lake, and one of them exploded like a bomb! It almost knocked us over, but all of us are completely drenched! Bubbles aren't meant to do that! And they're massive too!"**

"See? I told you they'll need it!" Mercury chuckled,

"Mercury, what the hell did you do!? Did you summon those bubbles!?" Sweetie lashed out again,

"But of course. I am the Waterwyrm. They heed my command after all."

BANG!

 **"Oh Goddess! That one exploded as it was floating on the water! I swear it launched us up in the air!"** Flash yelled, **"And the others are closing in slowly!!! If they explode when near us, we're going to do more than just tip! We'll be blown away!"**

"Mercury!!! Stop it!!! You'll tip them over!!!" Sweetie bellowed,

"Dear Sweetie Belle. Did I not say I was making this hard? Please activate the walkie-talkie." Mercury instructed,

Sweetie growled but did so,

"Can you hear me, you four?" Mercury asked, "I have used some deception here. Those bubbles are made by me. They will explode if I will it to."

 **"I should have known... you baited me into thinking this was easy!!!"** Flash growled,

 **"Mercury, there's no way in hell we can get through this on our own!"** Big Mac blubbered, **"What are we s'posed to do!?"**

"Simple! Let Sweetie support you!" Mercury responded,

 **"What!?"** The four exclaimed,

"What!?" Sweetie exclaimed,

"See? You're not excluded from this trial Sweetie. You have to support them through the end!" Mercury replied,

"Are you KIDDING ME!?!?" Sweetie screamed, "How can I support them through that when I'm all the way over here!? Unless I have your powers, I'm absolutely useless!!!"

Then Mercury gave the biggest smile of all, as much as her jaw and teeth can take,

"Then let it be so..." She calmly responded,

"... I'm sorry, what?" Sweetie's ears pricked up,

"Are you still holding down that 'talk' button?" Mercury asked,

"Y-Yeah." Sweetie nodded, holding the walkie-talkie back up,

* * *

"I know you may not believe me now, but deceiving you is a stain on my own heart. Listen well, because I will reveal my real intentions behind this trial." Mercury announced,

 **"... We're not the ones being tested, are we? We're part of the test!!!"** Adagio shrieked,

"Yes." Mercury answered, "The one whom my trial is really testing, is the one who's mana is attuned to Water. Coincidentally, she also happens to be the one with the least experience in that field. [That, Sweetie Belle, is you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMFzxEf94qY)."

"M-M-M-M-MEEEE!?" Sweetie stuttered and shook,

"Do not worry, boat team. I have paused your movement, and I will not detonate those bubbles." Mercury assured, "But first off, I will let you know how Sweetie will be tested. In a moment, I will be giving Sweetie my powers. With it, she will be 'supporting' you from here on out. She will steer your boat to the end while defending you from all my attempts to push you off."

 **"Oh nononononono. You can't DO THAT! Sweetie's has never prepared for something like this!!! You don't even know if she can survive just getting your powers!!!"** Rarity objected,

"Oh no... I assure you it will be fine. Flash was given a burst of mana that unlocked his circles, yet it didn't work for Sweetie for some strange reason. Then again, she hasn't learned any form of combat or proficiency with a weapon. So I thought to myself... what if Sweetie could awaken to the magic expertise of mana? Perhaps the mana the Halidom had stored is not enough, but a Dragon's mana can give that boost!"

 **"Ms Cleo!!! Ms M!!! Are you hearing this!? Are you just letting this happen!?!?"** Rarity roared,

"I have considered their words of warning as I made this trial. Even so, I sorry to say that it is not your choice to make Rarity."

**"Excuse me!?!?"**

"Sweetie is in High School. She is old enough to make her own choices now. Unless you or your parents still need to guide her around?" Mercury challenged,

"I..." Sweetie stuttered, "I..."

 **"Sweetie!!! If you can listen to me, I believe in you!!!"** A voice called out,

"Flash?" Sweetie called,

 **"Rarity is just looking out for you as sisters would. She doesn't want to see you hurt. Otherwise, it will be an incurable pain to her that will persist until the grave. Honestly, I'd protest if it was Scoots being put on the spot."** Flash answered, **"Look, the difficulty of being an older sibling is that one of our main responsibilities in life involves taking care of you. Sure, we may argue and fight, but in the end, we still love you. Whenever the school gets under attack, Rarity and the others would save it. Not just because she trusts in her friends, but there are just as many people in CHS she cares about, like you. Right, Rarity?"**

 **"Y-Yeah..."** Rarity reluctantly agreed,

 **"But I know that you grow old as we do. Sometimes you face things in life that we have. Sometimes those things we don't like, and thus try to steer you away from it. But now I've realised... those things we don't like? They'll always be there to haunt you, and sometimes, you're left with no choice but to face it. If that's the case like now, there's nothing that I can do to intervene... but only to have faith in you and cheer you on!"** Flash yelled,

"Flash..." Sweetie frowned, "This isn't a good time to be flirting with me,"

 **"Oh, you know what I mean!!!"** Flash seethed,

"He certainly knows his words," Mercury chuckled, "And as I said. The choice is yours. If you choose not to take the trial, I shall detonate those bubbles and send your sister and friends into the drink. They will survive, but it means you'll have to start the test back here. Of course, all of you can leave and come back to try again after you train, but I guarantee you there's no way you can do that."

"..." Sweetie looked to Mercury, "... Alright then. Bless me with your powers."

"A wise choice," Mercury smiled and presented a bubble filled with pulsating water. Sweetie could feel a tremendous force from it.

"This bubble contains a very high degree of my mana." Mercury informed, "Drink it, and you will be able to command the waters as I can."

Sweetie looked at Cleo and Mym, who nodded with determination. Hearing the speech from Flash, they didn't have time to mope or look ill.

"It won't kill me. Will it?" Sweetie asked,

"No."

"Okay then..." Sweetie stepped up to the bubble, "Down the Hatch!"

Sweetie pressed her lips onto the surface of the bubble and began to suck it in. The bubble gradually decreased in size as its volume was forcibly ingested by the young crusader until it became flat as a pancake, to which it was slurped up completely. Once she drank it all, Sweetie stood motionless, dropping the walkie-talkie,

"Sweetie?" Cleo asked, "Are you okay?"

"Ugh... Ahhhhh!!!!" Sweetie looked to the sky and screamed as blue beams of light shot from her eyes, nostrils and mouth. The sound of her pain, as well as the force of the mana, erupted through the air for all present to hear,

"Hey!" Sweetie stopped abruptly, as did the lights and the sounds, "That didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would!"

 **"Sweetie!!! What was that!? Are you okay???"** Rarity screamed from the walkie-talkie,

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Sweetie picked it up, "It felt as if some force was burrowing into my muscles and blood. Yet it didn't even come close to the pain of a needle! I over-exaggerated, sorry!"

 **"You could have fooled me!!!"** Rarity retorted,

"Well, I do feel like I've taken in a lot of weight, except my arms or legs or belly doesn't feel heavy." Sweetie danced around, "And it feels like there are bubbles inside me. Like I'm pumped with water!!!"

"Oh..." Mym fainted, "That's a relief,"

"So uh... how does this work?" Sweetie asked,

"Controlling the waters all boils down to your will." Mercury instructed, "If you want to form a wall, then simply desire it so! But remember, use your mind. Think outside the box. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Brunhilda? I believe that is your cue now..."

"Okay okay, I'll change..." Mym shot back up and transformed into her true dragon form.

"It's a battle between you and me..." Mercury continued, "We will be positioned on the sides of the boat, at a distance. You'll have the land to stand on. From there, you can see anything that comes towards the boat. Of course, there may be things you may not see thanks to the horizon obstructing you. That's when you have your sister and friends to relay information."

"Okay, sounds fair..."

"Alright Sweetie, hop on," Brunhilda instructed,

* * *

Sweetie and Brunhilda flew forward towards Woodhaven but landed on a safe area on the creekside, the dry pathway between the village and the route back to the Halidom. Mercury simply entered the water and swam to the far left of the boat, setting herself parallel to both the boat and Sweetie.

"I will give you some practice!" Mercury yelled, "See if you can get rid of those bubbles!!!"

"You don't have to yell back. I can hear her." Brunhilda noted, "She says that you can practice your new powers by getting rid of the bubbles. Once you do, I'm sure the trial will begin."

[Sweetie, without a word, lifted a hand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfEoA-Ne-VI). In the middle of the lake, an arm with a small hand rose from the waters. In the view of everyone from the boat, the tiny hand slapped the bubble, sending it flying quite far away. Once it stopped, the bubble exploded, too far for its shockwave to rock the boat. Immediately, the arm went around flicking or punching away the rest of the bubbles, to which all exploded at a safe distance.

"Hey sis, you hear me?" Sweetie spoke on the walkie-talkie,

**"Yeah. How does it feel?"**

"Like playing in the water," Sweetie responded, "Listen, there are things that I may not see clearly, so I'll leave it to you and the others to be my eyes, okay?"

**"You got it. Oh and one more thing..."**

"Yeah?"

**"I have faith in you too. That what I really should've said instead of running my mouth. We all do."**

**"Go get 'er."** Big Mac chimed in,

 **"If you lose, I'm not teaching you to be a siren!"** Adagio threatened, **"But more importantly, show her you're not someone to be messed with."**

"Thanks, everyone," Sweetie responded, and put down the Walkie-Talkie.

"Are you ready?" Mercury called from a distance,

"Are you ready?" Brunhilda relayed with an easy volume,

Sweetie looked to the boat, then to Cleo who remained at the lake's entrance, then at Brunhilda, and finally at the blue figure far away. As she did so, her large round pupils slimmed and shrank to become a small thin oval with sharp edges. At the same time, her brilliant sap green irises changed into a fierce red, just like Mercury's.

"I'm ready," Sweetie nodded.

"She's ready!" Brunhilda called back,

"Wonderful. Then let the real trial begin!!!" Mercury declared,

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Next Chapter: The Aquatic Crusader Rises


	21. The Aquatic Crusader Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetie Belle was chosen to take the trial, endowed with Mercury's own power as a part of it. Her mission was to bring the boat from the entrance to the lake, all the way to Woodhaven. Mercury won't be making this easy, and it's up to the little Crusader to ferry her sister and friends to the other side and grasp the understanding of the dragons. Otherwise, she may fail...

_"Can you hear me, waters?"_ Sweetie mentally spoke to the lake before her, _"I know I may be new to this, and that this is temporary... but I want you to help me protect my sister and friends till they reach the end of the lake!"_ She looked to the boat, then to Cleo.

 _"..."_ The water responded,

 _"Please? I promise I will be a good girl and protect the waters! Even if I don't have control over you after this!!!"_ Her head tucked low.

An invisible force gripped Sweetie's hands, spooking her with its sudden cold touch. The force, however, slowly turned warm, and such a feeling reminded Sweetie of...

 _"Water... it feels like... water!"_ Sweetie internally gasped and looked back up. The force lifted her hands to her chest and transferred an undecipherable message into Sweetie's mind.

 _"Sorry, I don't understand,"_ Sweetie responded. As a response, the force took control of her focus and pointed her at the Waterwyrm across the lake.

 _"Mercury... I can feel her power... tremendous, strong, and deep like the oceans."_ Sweetie described.

The force chanced into a pressure point on Sweetie's heart. A pressure that was tremendous, strong and deep; just as Sweetie described Mercury.

_"But of course, Mercury gave me her powers... so I'm supposed to be just as strong as she is. Even if I just got these powers, should I still command you like Mercury? Like a dragon?"_

The watery force gave one last squeeze on her hands, then let go.

 _"I understand..."_ Sweetie nodded with full conviction and steeled her focus. She pictured the demeanour and actions of Mercury in her mind, then the lake, bowing towards the Waterwyrm, to her. Mercury loved the ocean and life that dwells within, and that's why she took the mantle of its protector and wielder.

"I'm ready," Sweetie nodded.

"She's ready!" Brunhilda called back,

"Wonderful. Then let the [real trial begin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9KV_FQcZzc)!!!" Mercury declared,

* * *

The boat began to move again. This time at a faster pace. It was obvious to the boat crew that it was Sweetie pushing them on.

 **"Remember, keep your eyes open. If you need me to slow down, tell me without hesitation."** Sweetie instructed,

"Understood," Rarity reported, "You hear that everyone?"

"Yes Ma'am! I got the front!" Flash saluted,

"This will be fun," Adagio grinned, "I've got my eyes on the right side and the Waterwyrm."

"Eeyup. Got yer back." Big Mac volunteered,

"Then I've got our left," Rarity responded, "And you're going fine, Sweetie."

 _"Flash, you are taking a BIG risk; bringing me along to the boat,"_ Philia warned,

"It's okay Philly, I'm not going to be using your powers." Flash cheerfully responded,

_"No Flash, it is not okay. I may not remember my death, but I remember everything beforehand: My attempts to get close to the prince, the gifts I bought for the prince, shopping with Cleo, cleaning up messes in the Halidom with Melody, cleaning up messes in the Halidom made by Melody, and experience from fighting Mercury in both her forms."_

"Say what?" Flash perked up,

_"Mercury. Everyone in New Alberia has fought in the 'Original' Dragon Trials. Because my usual self is attuned to Wind, I've always been assigned to fight Mercury alongside other Wind-attuned allies; never the other four dragons. I've done this so many times that I can recognise most of her attacks."_

"And that means you could tell me, and I can warn Sweetie." Flash deduced,

_"Yes,"_

"Okay. But why tell me now?" Flash questioned,

 _"I will keep my mouth shut if you want me to."_ Philia responded, _"But since you keep bringing me along, I heard everything that the others have said, such as why Mercury made this trial. If there is an unknown oncoming threat but the Greatwyrms STILL need to test you, then I, in good nature, can't let any of you fail; even if it means breaking the rules. I believe that fate will lead us through our destined ways, but we also have to make sure to whip it into shape if it ever goes awry!"_

"So what you're trying to say is that fate exists as long as it is whatever you want it to be." Flash elaborated, "In other words, you're basically saying you're making your own fate. But that's just me."

_"Well? You may not be using my abilities and powers, but you are using my information. It's all up to you."_

"..." Flash pondered hard,

"Flash?" Rarity noted, "Are you talking to someone?"

"It's nothing," Flash dismissed.

* * *

Mercury started her assault by raising many large explosive bubbles from the lake and set them a target: The rowboat filled with Equestrians.

 **"Sweetie, there are tons of bubbles coming from all around!"** Adagio spotted, **"Some moving slow, some moving fast. Some move alone, some move in groups!"**

 **"I don't know the exact distance, but if those bubbles get close enough to us and explode, we won't survive! Just make sure they explode as far away as possible!"** Flash advised,

"Easier done than said," Sweetie growled, "Let's try this out!"

Like lifting a box, Sweetie raised a wide wall against the numerous bubble clusters. When the closest of bubbles touched the wall's downflowing current, it burst and released a frightening explosive sound. As the water vapour receded, a hole was found in the wall. The bubble clusters were the next to touch the wall and exploded in a chain reaction once one the closest their group made contact. Though the wall was peppered with holes, the bubbles from one entire direction had been cleared.

"Unf..." Sweetie grimaced, "It feels like I was pelted with baseballs!!!"

 **"You've never played baseball,"** Rarity questioned,

"Whatever! Back to punching and flicking them away! I'll start with your side, sis!" Sweetie announced and put up her fists like a boxer. "Hya!" She delivered an uppercut, which was translated perfectly to a fist of water in the lake, launching a bubble into the air.

"Hya! Hya! Hiiii-Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya!!!" Sweetie grunted, uppercutting bubbles one by one with each 'ya'. One by one, they exploded high in the air, away from her sister and friends.

"Having fun?" Mercury laughed, "Let me change that!"

With a squint of her eyes, the next bubble that the fists of water punched, exploded on contact rather than be launched. Not only did it make the fist lose its form, it inflicted sharp pain on Sweetie's own hand.

"Yeowch!!!" The crusader winced, "She's not making this easy at all! But if I survived burning to death, then this should be nothing!!!"

 **"Hey brat, an idea."** Adagio's spoke harshly from the walkie-talkie, **"If she's giving you any problems, why don't you throw them back at her?"**

"And what can that be?" Sweetie asked while rubbing her injured hand,

 _ **"Those bubbles... send it towards her!"**_ She whispered,

Sweetie raised her eyebrows then gave a wicked grin.

"Now what is young Sweetie Belle doing?" Mercury raised an eye as she spied a water-made butterfly net softly catch the remainder of bubbles from the starboard side of the boat, "She seems to be having fun!"

Just as she made that remark, the bubble-filled net wound back and launched the bubbles straight towards her direction! Caught by surprise, Mercury quickly created a transparent bubble and enveloped herself in it. When the bubble bombs made contact, it didn't explode. Instead, they decreased in size and volume as the watery shield absorbed them all... only to spit them back out behind them undisturbed and without changing its direction. It was like the bubble just phased through the shield and the dragon in its protection.

"That was very cunning of you, Sweetie." Mercury frowned, "No doubt someone advised you to do that. Now, where were--"

Interrupted by yet another volley of bubble bombs hurled her way, the Waterwyrm sighed and chuckled as each bubble osmose into the shield and pass out on the opposite side. She then noticed that the young crusader had conjured more water butterfly nets to catch the rest of the bubbles and throw it at her.

"Oh, Sweetie. You won't get anywhere with trying to harm me with my own powers. Not while I have this shield of my own." Mercury laughed, "If anything, it serves as a mere, annoying obstruction of our little gameboard."

Mercury abruptly halted her train of thinking. An obstruction? No!

After clearing and throwing all those bubbles, Sweetie focused on the boat. She increased its speed towards Woodhaven, the village on the other side of the lake, their goal.

"Oh no you don't!" Mercury snapped,

_1/4 of Lake crossed - Trial 25% complete_

* * *

"That's it, Sweetie!" Flash cheered into the Walkie-Talkie, "You can do this!"

"Good girl!" Adagio grinned, "When everyone is distracted, you gain precious time to make your move!"

But just as they enjoyed their smooth sailing, countless geysers erupted, and intense whirlpools formed before their path.

"STOP THE BOAT!" Flash yelled. As a response, Sweetie slowed the boat into a halt. Everyone's smiles turned to guises of fear, as they watch the geysers reach as high as the hills,

"You see this Sweetie?" Flash asked,

 **"Yeah,"** The walkie-talkie responded, **"I can't see you... but... hold on a second..."** And cut off,

"Mercury!!!" Brunhilda bellowed across the lake, "Sweetie needs to see what's from above! Is that okay?"

"... It is allowed," Mercury bellowed back, "You may take to the sky with her!"

 **"Gotta support you with the best view!"** The walkie-talkie cheerfully remarked, **"But don't get distracted by the dragon-riding girl. Just focus on what's in front of you!"**

Despite her warnings, the boat crew looked to the starboard and watched the Flamewyrm spread her wings and jump into the sky with the little crusader on her back. As they lunged forward and soared over the maze of geysers and whirlpools, Rarity noticed something strange about her little sister... and it wasn't the determination and courage of guiding the boat.

"Sweetie... her eyes..." Rarity whispered to herself,

 **"Okay, I'm going to steer you all through the geysers and the whirlpools. And be careful, if the boat so touches any of them with the tip or the hull, it will be tipped over or swept away, so don't rock the boat!"** Sweetie planned,

"Baby..." Flash joked,

"Wha?" Big Mac, Adagio and Rarity looked puzzled,

"Song references." Flash elaborated,

The boat resumed its movement. Only this time the passengers could feel a sense of stability, rather than bobbing up and down as regular boats on the sea would.

"So that's how she plans to do it," Rarity observed, "Clever."

The boat sailed straight into the maze of geysers and whirlpools without fear, slowly it squeezed through every geyser, and meandered around the edge of every whirlpool that comes in its way.

"You're going really well, Sweetie," Flash encouraged, "Even with the fearsome occurrences of nature happening around us, I feel as safe as a kid riding in the Old Mill boat trips, like the 'Small World' one, and the Tunnel of Love..."

"You went into the Tunnel of Love as a kid???" Big Mac questioned,

"Yeah, but 'Tunnel of Love' my foot. It was pitch black, there were so many creepy sounds, there was nothing 'lovely' about that ride that I spent that whole time clutching my mom. As I grew older, I realised why it was called the Tunnel of love, and that clutching was intentional. Still, never going to go back to that sort of ride again."

"You have such a weird perception of things..." Adagio looked uncomfortable. Big Mac shrugged in 'respectful' agreement.

"I didn't say I would make this easy you know..." Mercury boomed, "Let's add this into the mix!"

Bloop.

Hearing the sound from behind, the passengers turned around to see a familiar big bubble, half-submerged in the water... seeking their trail with great speed. They panicked.

"Sweetie???" Rarity snatched the walkie-talkie from Flash and spoke, "You've got a bubble coming after us..."

 **"I heard Mercury, and I see it!"** Sweetie responded, **"And I'm already focused on keeping the boat and you stable!!!"**

"Look, it's fine if you get us wet." Rarity answered, "Just don't let us fall into the lake!"

 **"Thanks for the heads-up,"** Sweetie moaned, **"But seriously, do you know how hard it is to play marble labyrinth in your mind? That's what I'm doing right now to guide you there!"**

"Say..." Flash spoke up, gesturing to Rarity to give back the walkie-talkie to him, "How does controlling the waters work?"

**"Mercury says it boils down to my will, but what she really means is every ounce of my own self: Physical, Mental, and Spiritual. When I was flicking those bubbles from before, I was doing the actions myself, while using my mind to carry it to the particular location on the lake."**

"I see. Well, if you try and get rid of that bubble, we're going to be bobbing up and down again. We might even end up straying into a geyser or whirlpool!" Adagio warned,

**"Okay! Okay! I'll do by best to get you through quicker!"**

"If I may suggest..." Flash took the walkie-talkie back, "Instead of trying to delicately balance us, why don't you build a safe track through the maze? The only things you need to focus on is making sure the track is stable when the boat rides on it, and that boat is at a speed where it can get away from the wannabe-Jaws bubble."

"Like a train track?" Big Mac added, "Oh... that ain't a bad plan!"

**"... Thanks for the advice, Flashy. I think I know what to do!"**

"It's all up to you!" Rarity cheered,

**"Attention passengers. Due to the pursuit of an obsessed bubble, this open-aired Tunnel of Love ride will now be changed into a River Rapids ride! So don't worry, Flash! All you have to do is hold onto the seat, no need for your mom!"**

"You overheard!" Flash exclaimed, followed with the other three giggling at his reaction.

 **"But regardless, everyone should be doing it."** Sweetie continued, **"Because it's going to be a bumpy ride!!!"**

"Now this is easier said than done for us," Rarity swallowed, "The seats are the only thing we can hold on to for dear life!"

"Oh!" Big Mac's head shot up.

"What?" Adagio and everyone else turned to him. The elder big brother hopped off his seat and slid himself down. Lying on the bottom of the boat, he grabbed onto Adagio's seat.

"Oh!" The other three repeated then smiled at each other (Adagio gave a wicked grin instead). They all followed suit, making sure that they had enough space to fit. Flash and Rarity squeezed down on the front half of the boat, holding on Rarity's seat, while Adagio slipped next to Big Mac on the back half, holding on to her own seat. With their backs covered by the boat and the seats as their 'safety bar', the passengers were ready.

 **"Well look who's thinking outside the box!"** Sweetie communicated,

"Is the track done!? I feel like that bubble is going to come soon!" Flash yelped,

 **"Yeah! Yeah! I've got it!"** Sweetie responded while secretly snapping a few photos of them, **"Hang tight!"**

The bubble was in fact, 10 metres away just as the boat jerked forward and away from certain doom. With the boat now bobbing with the nature of waves and water, the speed Sweetie set for them caused it to violently jump up and down, kicking up a spray with every hump and every sharp turn. It was fortunate that the lake wasn't saltwater, it would have greatly irritated the passengers.

 **"Having fun???"** Sweetie asked, but no one could bear to talk. Thrown around from side to side, they couldn't risk losing a grip just to hold the walkie-talkie. Furthermore, they could not help but yelp and cry doing so.

 **"Looks like you've suffering down there. In that case, I've got one more fun trick up my sleeve. You really want to hang on to this now..."** Sweetie warned. As the transmission ended, the boat stopped rocking.

"What do you have?" Adagio grabbed the walkie-talkie. As a response, the boat tilted backwards, alerting the passengers.

 **"Don't move..."** Sweetie hopped back on, **"What I'm doing right now is creating a ramp of water that will take you way above the maze!"**

"You can do that? Why didn't you think of that earlier!?"

 **"I needed a long straight path that can get the boat up there without hitting a geyser."** Sweetie reasoned,

"At least we can bypass it all!!!" Flash chuckled,

**"Not exactly. I need to beat Mercury's reactions. If I take my own sweet time making this ramp and bridge, she's going to kick a hole into it!!!"**

"Then what?" Rarity asked, then froze, "Oh no... you don't mean..."

**"Yep!!! After all, what goes up must come down!!!"**

A big chill froze Big Mac's spine. In his fear, he placed a hand on Adagio's hand and gripped hard.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Adagio shrieked, trying to wring her hand free, but to no avail.

 **"Have you ever been on water rides before, Adagio?"** Sweetie asked,

"No! I've been spending most of my time in the Halidom! I don't have the funds or the gall to go to a theme park!"

**"Well, you've just been on two types now! The 'Small World' boat ride and the river rapids ride! Now the one you are about to experience is the most popular of all!"**

"Is that so?" Adagio raised a smug eyebrow, "I'll be the judge of that,"

"Adagio, the reason why it's popular is that it's a white-knuckle ride!" Rarity quickly shared as the boat began sailing upwards,

"White... knuckle? Doesn't that mean...?"

"Yep. Extremely thrilling, exciting, and scary." Flash nodded,

"... We're heading down a big drop once we reach the 'top', are we?" Adagio realised,

"Eeyup..." Big Mac squeaked,

"And it's going to be an extremely fast drop!" Adagio added,

"Ohh yeah..." Flash dryly chuckled, "Better hold on..."

"H-Hang on! This boat is not like the boats for the ride!" Rarity protested, "If I recall, the hull is normally flat! The moment we go down, the boat will not lie flat on the drop! We might as well be dropping from the air!"

 **"That so huh?"** Sweetie moaned, **"In that case, I've got just the thing to help you keep on!"**

"We're all ears!" Adagio called back,

**"One. Keep that walkie-talkie tight. Don't you dare lose it!!! Two, keep your hands on the seats, don't lose your grip! Three..."**

"Three? Three what?" Rarity gulped, unaware that the boat was back up straight.

"Smile!!!" Sweetie yelled from above, as the boat tilted forward and rocketed down the steep drop of water.

"Yiiiaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!" Rarity screamed, her eyes closed shut.

"Woooooooooooo!!!" Flash yelled at the top of his lungs, all while keeping a hard grip on the seat.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Adagio roared as her hair went crazy in the wind,

Big Mac's screams were extremely high-pitched and everywhere that it was inaudible.

But despite the science, the water slide seemed to have grabbed on to the boat as it rapidly descended, making sure it doesn't slip off its path till it hit the bottom. A large explosion of water can be heard as the boat hit the lake, kicking up a massive splash and soaking the four passengers entirely...

"Did..." Rarity opened her eyes, "Did we get through?"

"I..." Flash sat up, his hair drooped down thanks to the water, "I think we've reached the bottom. We got through!"

 **"Hey! You four okay?"** The walkie-talkie fired up, **"You didn't lose the thing, did you?"**

"No..." Adagio pulled it out of her stockings, "I got it..."

 **"Then that's great! You've all passed the maze, and you're now halfway across the lake!"** Sweetie reported with glee. **"So, you can go back to sitting on the seats!"**

"I feel like staying where I am for a little longer..." Flash chuckled, lying back down, "I'm too wet to move my legs..."

"You can also let go Mac." Adagio frowned, "My hand is dying under yours!"

"Th-Thanks, 'Dagio." Big Mac sighed, letting go. "A-And sorry,"

Adagio rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself as she rubbed her pressured hand.

"I'll say one thing after this." Rarity slowly stood up and groaned at her soaked clothes, "I am never going to go on any rides with a big splash anymore!"

_Half of Lake crossed - Trial 50% complete_

* * *

"Phew!" Sweetie wiped her forehead, "That was a close call!"

"It was," Brunhilda agreed, "Unless you're talking about deciding to hold the boat to the water just before they went down the big splash. Or are you talking about the quality of the photos you took as they plummeted down?"

"Uhh... yes!" Sweetie innocently grinned, quickly stashing her phone away. "Now that the maze has passed, I think we can return to the ground."

As they were about to go, her fingers started to twitch.

"Actually no..." Sweetie stopped, "We gotta stay here. I feel something strong coming from the water... two big things."

"It seems Mercury's power allows you to sense any disturbances in the water! Better than me, that's for sure! So, what is the problem?"

"Two big things are going to rise... from both sides of the boat!"

And she was right. Two tremendous walls of water shot up from the lake, towering over the boat on the left and right, reaching about 10 metres into the sky, and stretching 400 metres long.

"Uhh... everyone?" Sweetie pulled up the walkie-talkie, "Are you seeing this?"

 **"You must be very short-sighted if you can't!"** Adagio sarcastically responded,

 **"This looks like one of those stories where the Goddess' chosen parted the sea..."** Flash chuckled,

 **"If that's true, then I don't think we're the Goddess' people in this scene... more like we're their pursuers! And we know what happened to them!"** Rarity exclaimed, **"Sweetie, quick! Pull us through! I don't think we have enough time to turn back out and go around these walls!"**

"Okay then!" Sweetie nodded. Imagining the gas pedal of a car, she pushed it down with her foot and watched as the boat went faster between the walls.

"I'd get the boat out faster if I were you..." Mercury laughed, "After all, all of you know what I'm about to do next!!!"

The water walls wobbled and trembled, plainly in the sight of everyone involved in the trial...

 **"I just realised..."** Flash spoke up, **"Even if Mercury is poised to save us, or if we're wearing lifejackets, I don't think we'll survive the impact!"**

 **"Can your mind stop wandering from issue to issue!?"** Adagio scolded,

 **"Sweetie, now would be a good time to stop them from shaking..."** Rarity warned,

"Hup!" Sweetie lifted her hands. Columns from both sides of each wall shot up diagonally, attaching themselves to the walls from top to bottom, holding them in place.

"I said I won't make this easy!" Mercury growled, "Show me the limits of your mental strength!"

"Uh-oh..." Sweetie blinked.

The wall persisted rocking back and forth, stretching the supports until it broke off with a snap. Once free, the walls decided to tip and fall, with the boat in both their ways.

 **"Sweetie!!!"** All four passengers yelled in horror,

Sweetie summoned two giant hands and arms which grabbed the top of a wall each and pulled hard, like trying to pry open a double trapdoor, preventing it from flattening the boat.

"Errrrgh..." Sweetie grunted, mimicking the pulling with her hands.

"Is that all you can do?" Mercury growled and increased the pressure.

"Argh..." Sweetie frowned, her hands being pushed downward, "I... change... style...". Quickly, she knelt and pushed her hands up. In the lake, the hands and arms of water followed suit, pushing up the walls from underneath.

 **"Come on, Sweetie!"** Flash cheered, **"Hold tight! We've just passed the halfway point of these walls!"**

"Argh..." Sweetie clenched her teeth, "I... can't... talk... when I've got both hands on the walls!"

 **"Uh... Sweetie?"** Rarity asked,

"Come on..." Sweetie pushed her hands harder and higher, "These things are getting heavier by the minute!"

 **"Sweetie! The walls are slowly leaning forward... and you've stopped moving the boat!"** Rarity screeched,

"What!?" Sweetie gasped as she tried to keep her aching arms still.

 **"Sweetie, I hate to be a jerk, but not moving this darn boat away from certain doom is making me desperately frustrated at you!"** Adagio snapped,

"Why don't you try controlling water then!?" Sweetie retorted, despite Adagio not being able to hear, "When you've got the darn dragon trying to flatten you with walls, I gotta put all my mind into making sure that doesn't happen!"

Then Sweetie gasped,

"Mercury, you big fat lousy lizard!!!" Sweetie bellowed, "So that's why the boat isn't moving. You're distracting me with your 'mental strength' test!"

"Yeowch..." Brunhilda winced, "That's a bit too far..."

"Sorry!" Sweetie spoke harshly, "It's Adagio's fault! She's the one who provoked me!"

 **"Hey, Sweetie?"** Big Mac spoke up suddenly, **"Ah'm here to 'pologise on behalf of 'Dagio. We jus' remembered that you control the waters with yer mind."**

 **"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry..."** Adagio groaned, **"Rarity and Flash are trying to make it up by paddling with their hands if you're wondering."**

 **"Never let up!!!"** Flash yelled,

 **"If ya can still 'ear me, Ah have a proposition. Mind you, this is n' all-or-nothin' plan, but Ah can't think of any alternative to get us out."** Big Mac continued,

Sweetie looked up, though she was beginning to sweat, looked enlightened.

**"Ah'll take yer silence as a yes. Devote as much strength as you can to kick us an' the boat over yonder. Get us out before the waters crash down on us. If ya can't... at least ya tried."**

"That's a crazy plan..." Sweetie huffed, "But given that Mercury's piling on the water, it's something! Ms Brunhilda... I need you to tell them! I can't reach for the walkie-talkie!"

"Hang on! I'll put you down on the ground!" Brunhilda responded, "Then I'll take over the comms!"

"Sure!!!"

* * *

Back on the boat, the water walls leaned closer and closer, ready to claim the boat and its passengers a whole. Though it may defy gravity, the water maintained its wall-like shape and did not drip as it tilted over. Not only that, the flow of the water down the walls did not create a splash. Instead, it flowed down into the watery surface as if it was still a part of the river.

"So uhh..." Flash called, "Can you two please help us?"

"Ah can," Big Mac sighed, "But y'all know we can't paddle enough to get out of this."

"Never let up!" Flash repeated, roaring with vigour,

"Oh, shut up!!!" Adagio lashed out,

 **"Can you hear me kids?"** Mym's voice spoke out,

"Ms Brunhilda!!!" Rarity responded, "I thought you were in Dragon form! How are you using the thing?"

 **"Easy! I changed into human form so I can get a better grip!"** Mym responded mockingly, **"Now listen up, Sweetie's willing to try your plan, McIntosh. But you'd better hold on to something tight! Maybe back under the seats again?"**

"Really? But it's so wet down there!!!" Rarity and Flash moaned,

 **"Stop moaning!!! Unless you want to fail the test and get poor Sweetie to do this again, stay tight!!!"** Mym scolded,

"Yes Ma'am," Flash and Rarity diligently nodded and slipped back down, their back of their bodies submerged on the damp wooden floor.

 **"You too, Mac and Adagio."** Mym added, **"And be careful with your head! Tell me when all of you are set up."**

* * *

**"We're prepared!"** Flash reported, **"Get ready to kick us, Sweetie!"**

"Got it," Mym responded, "I'll make sure to count!"

As she released the 'talk' button, the teacher looked to the struggling crusader,

"Are you sure about this?" Mym asked,

"I can't think of anything else when you've got this... but I know what to do... so tell them to get ready on a count of three!"

"Okay then," Mym nodded.

Sweetie closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel and picture the boat's location, through the water, and pinpointed where she needs to kick.

"... Got it!" Sweetie opened her eyes, "Start counting!"

"Hold on boat crew! Sweetie's about to kick in three! One..." Mym started, "Two... Three!!!"

"Raaaaaaaaahhh!"

With one last force, Sweetie pushed the walls an inch up then swung her right foot down and forward. Converted to the power of water, a small soccer boot struck the boat's behind, blasting them forward. Immediately, Sweetie went back to holding the walls but failed to withstand its weight once she let go. Sweetie's body and mind caved to the weight of the walls, and she fell on all fours, so too did the walls crash on the lake's surface, kicking up a massive splash and replicating the terrifying sounds of the sea closing up.

"Huh... Guh..." Sweetie lifted her head, looking at the receding spray. "Did... Did it work?"

"Flash, Rarity, Adagio, Big McIntosh. Report in!" Mym called, "Everyone! Did you make it?"

 **"HOLY GODDESS! That was close!"** The walkie-talkie crackled to life with Flash's voice. Hearing his voice, both Sweetie and Mym gave a big sigh.

 **"It was indeed..."** Rarity sighed, **"The only thing the wall did to us was create a ripple that could have knocked us over. Good thing we were still under the seats like before!"**

 **"Ya did amazin' Sweetie..."** Big Mac laughed, **"Take a knee an' rest yer head."**

"No... need..." Sweetie took deep breaths, but with a smile upon her face, "My energy's coming back quick... best I can do is get the boat to the end ASAP!"

Hitting the gas again, the boat jetted forward, furiously heading towards the goal.

_3/4 of lake crossed - Trial 75% complete_

* * *

"We're nearly there!!!" Flash announced as he looked forward, "I can taste land!!!"

"Full speed ahead Sweetie!" Rarity instructed, "You have done so much for us... just a little more!"

"I agree," Mercury boomed, "You have performed well with numerous surprises, Young Sweetie. No doubt all of you hold a firm trust with each other. But I'm afraid this is checkmate."

From the waters, a large bubble wand was formed a hundred metres ahead and placed its round loop right in the way of the speeding rowboat.

"Sweetie!!! Stop!!!" Flash warned once he noticed, but a moment too late; the young crusader couldn't steer around it in time. As the boat passed through the loop, it carried with it a long film of soapy water and stretched it far from the wand until the tail snapped off. Once it did, the soapy film enclosed itself, trapping the rowboat inside its bubbly grasp, and lifted it into the air. Without the water pushing it along, the boat slowed down as it floated forward, till it came to a halt.

"There is no escape from my prison." Mercury responded, "Normally this prison would explode with you guys in it after a certain amount of time. However, I want to do this ANOTHER way..."

With a loud roar, Mercury slowly opened an oval-like portal of deep blue, expanding it right over the bubble-captured boat. Looking up, the Equestrians saw a terrifying maelstrom of water beyond the portal, eager to be unleashed.

"Not again!!! First, she dropped two walls on us, now a huge tsunami!!!" Adagio deduced,

"And we're stuck in this bubble..." Flash added, "Hey, Sweetie! Think you can pop this?"

* * *

"I'll try!!!" Sweetie responded. First, she conjured up a sewing needle out of water with the sharpest tip.

 **"I like your style,"** Rarity commented.

But when Sweetie lightly tapped the bubble with the needle, the prison didn't burst. She poked it a second time. Then a third. Frustrated, she rapidly stabbed at the impervious bubble, until she gave up and sent the giant water needle back into the lake.

 **"Careful you don't poke us!"** Flash warned,

"Next tool!" Sweetie mumbled, this time bringing out a giant hammer and nail. She rammed the nail onto the prison and hammered away, each swing with added power. But the prison did not show a crack let alone burst.

"Pop, you stupid bubble!!!" Sweetie screeched as she changed the hammer and nail into an electric drill and drilled upon the surface. But it had no effect either.

"GRAAAAHHHH!!!" Sweetie roared and resorted to bringing down a water-morphed katana with the longest blade and the sharpest edge. Instead, the blade was lodged into the bubble, instead of cleaving it in two.

 **"Sweetie!!! Are you trying to kill us!?!?"** Adagio's voice crackled,

"How about give some pointers to pop this darn thing!?" Sweetie harsly retorted,

* * *

"Hmm..." Flash looked around him. Despite Sweetie's sharpness and knowledge about popping bubbles, it wasn't enough. Not to mention, there's still the maelstrom above them. And it seems that it's beginning to... drip... "This isn't good... if Sweetie can't get out of this prison, we're going to lose! And I don't think we can outrun such a thing given how far it stretches! If we can easily get out... we need some shield against that thing above us!"

"There must be some way we can support her!" Rarity began thinking, "But what!?"

"Wait!" Flash remembered, "Rarity! Your Geode! Do you have it with you?"

"Yes? I would never leave the house without it but-- Oh! I see what you mean! I can create a dome around us!" Rarity gasped, "But... would we get disqualified by doing so?"

"Mercury made this challenge to test our own strength and magic. She clearly said no weapons or essences from the Halidom. But your projection magic is your own; the magic of Equestria is fair game!"

"Wow idiot. You have a good point." Adagio nodded, "Now that I think about it... this is the same stunt you pulled back at Mount Adolla with Brunhilda's challenge!"

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded,

"And if Mercury is still adamant on saying no then... no. Let's not consider defeat. We're going to stick to our word!"

"Alright then..." Rarity pulled out her geode necklace, a purple diamond shard enclosed in a white sphere. She raised her palms, took a deep breath, and began conjuring her translucent shield. However, an invisible force bumped into Estelle, sending her a little stunned and dazed. Shaking it off, she tried again, but it came with the exact same reaction.

"It's not working!" Rarity exclaimed, "I can't build a shield around us!"

"What? Why? Don't tell me your geode is faulty today!" Adagio gasped,

"It doesn't work like that! It's worked before! Whether in Equestria or Grastaea! I could use it in the Halidom, the Volcano, but not here!"

"Then it only means one thing," Big Mac spoke up, "It's this darn bubble prison. Not only does it trap us, it prevents us from doin' absolutely anything on the inside but move our bodies!" Hearing this, Flash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. From the outside, it looks like he was trying to get something out...

"You're actually right!" Flash exhaled, "I can't channel my mana in here!"

"That's it, popping the prison is our priority!" Rarity announced,

 **"Ey! I asked you to give me some support here!"** Sweetie's voice roared, **"Otherwise, you're all going to sink!"**

"We're trying to! We can't do anything to protect ourselves as long as we're in the bubble!" Rarity stammered, "After all, it's not like we're the ones who have the powers of a Dragon!"

 **"Hold it!"** Sweetie commanded, **"Can you say that last part again?"**

"We're not the ones who have the Dragon's power..." Rarity paraphrased, "You do."

* * *

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!?" Sweetie laughed to herself, "I can just copy Mercury's own Strength!!!"

"Interesting... do you know how?" Brunhilda asked,

"I gotta think like her!" Sweetie answered, "No worries... I know you're trying to help when you're not supposed to!"

"It is all down to you, Sweetie. I know you can complete her challenge!"

"Alright then!" Sweetie stretched out her arms and palms forward, "Think of Mercury... be her... and attack as her! Hmmph!"

With her grunt, a sharp bolt of water fired from the crusader's hands, zipping across the lake, and piercing through the aqueous prison (thankfully through no one). Popped free, the boat fell back on the lake.

* * *

"Didn't see that coming," Adagio responded, "But you did it!"

"We're not out of the water yet, in all senses of the word." Flash answered, "Rarity?"

"Right!" Rarity nodded and focused. With a firm lift of both her hands, a diamond-constructed dome formed around the boat.

"Now Sweetie!" Rarity spoke into the microphone, "Keep on pushing this boat! We've got our protection!"

"Do you?" Mercury interjected, "I applaud that you remember using your own powers, but will that be enough to protect you from what's to come? It may protect you from a direct hit, but the force of the oncoming water from above would push your shield down into the water; all of you with it."

"Are you kidding me? Really going to throw doubt and suggestion at us?" Flash yelled back,

"Rarity..." Big Mac grumbled, "Did you make a dome? Or a Sphere? Because if it's jus' a dome... we're gonna get flattened by it, unlike a sphere."

"Oh no..." Rarity gulped, "Let me fix that!"

"Too late!" Mercury announced, "Allow me to show you defeat! Waters, heed my command!!!"

"No!" Adagio yelled, the only human sound that could be made before the maelstrom above was released with a loud roar. Quickly, she held her nose, breath, and closed her eyes to get ready for the impending deluge. Any second now, the four of them would be struck by water... and they would be thrown into the lake's deep. It would only take about three seconds for their waters to reach. One, two, three...

"Four?" Adagio opened her eyes, surprised that she was still dry. To an even bigger surprise, so were her three companions, all awake and confused as she was! Did Rarity's shield stand strong against the crashing torrent?

No...

Looking beyond the diamond dome, she could see yet another bubble enveloping them again. A giant stream of water was fast but smooth in cascading down the bubble's surface, moving at a different pace from the falling waters around it. Once the fifth second passed, the deep blue torrent poured no longer, instead showing the sun in its sparkling glamour.

"What... just... happened?" Adagio mumbled,

 **"That was a close one!"** Sweetie sighed over the walkie-talkie, **"Rarity! Get rid of your shield! I'm going to boost you all the way to the end!"**

"R-Right!" Rarity complied. Once the shield was down, the boat accelerated off again.

 **"Hold on!!! We're nearly there!"** Sweetie yelled,

"Too fast! Too fast!!!" Flash yelled as the four were violently driven across the remainder of the lake's width, then flung over (along with the boat) when they hit the pier and landed on dry land.

"Oww..." Rarity winced, "That was the worst landing..."

"But... we got through... we did it... she did it..." Flash laughed,

 _"And without my help too. Nice job guys!"_ Philia added,

"Thanks... but maybe not mention helping me in the first place, no offence." Flash chuckled, "There were times I felt like asking for it. Either way, it's good to know that when the time comes, you've got our backs."

* * *

"Ohh..." Sweetie gave one big sigh and lay down on Brunhilda's back, "That was so exhausting... I'm so done with this challenge... but at least... I beat it."

As she smiled at the sky, her red dragon-like eyes quivered and diluted, then slowly changed back to round pupils and green irises.

"Sweetie, I am so proud of you... let's go and meet the others over at Woodhaven." Brunhilda congratulated

* * *

"There she is!" Flash cheered as he saw the Sweetie and Brunhilda touch down. As the young girl hopped off, Rarity ran first.

"Well done Sweetie!!!" Rarity smiled with a big hug, "You were so amazing!!! You really have grown, and I can't believe I had to go through this to truly see it for myself!"

"Thanks sis..." Sweetie chuckled, "I'm glad I was able to prevent you from falling in..."

"Yeah..." Rarity nodded, then paused, "Hang on... your eyes are back to normal!"

"Huh? My eyes looked weird? I never felt that..." Sweetie responded with confusion,

"Oh, never mind then... either way, congratulations for passing the challenge!"

"You were a solid performer." Adagio clapped, "I might as well consider you a dangerous threat like your sister and her friends, if I consider going 'evil' again."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Sweetie grinned,

"Eeyup," Big Mac gave a thumbs up,

"Thanks for your support as always, Big Mac!" Sweetie laughed, "What about you, Flash? Anything to say?"

"I always believed in you, Sweetie. Sure, you may like to avoid doing some things, but when forcibly put to the test, you pull through. You are the MVP!" Flash smiled back, "Though I am curious. How did you protect us from that big waterfall?"

"Oh! So uh... during the first obstacle, when I was tossing her bubble bombs at her, she protected herself with this special shield. I copied it and put it around you guys before the waterfall hit you!"

"Indeed. Congratulations, young Sweetie Belle. You have successfully passed my trial, despite the odds." Mercury smiled as she swam over, with Cleo on her back. "First off, I apologise if I had put you on the spot. But that is what challenges and trials are for."

"No worries," Sweetie innocently smiled,

"So..." Mercury continued as Cleo hopped off, "How do you feel? Having completed the challenge?"

"Exhausted, heavy, sweating... I didn't think using your magic would be as stressful as playing sports!" Sweetie groaned,

"Well, it goes to show that in order to overcome difficulties for anything, you need a lot of sweat and tears." Cleo added, "And you've certainly went beyond my expectations!"

"Thanks, Ms Cleo." Sweetie giggled,

"In that case, Sweetie Belle, let me make this official." Mercury decreed, "You have completed my challenge, and I shall honour your intuition, courage and all that you are by making a Dragonpact with you and your friends."

"If I may interrupt..." Rarity chimed in, "Don't look to me to decide to accept or decline. You did this task all by yourself, so you make the choice!"

"Aww Rarity..." Sweetie teared up and hugged her again, "That's the best thing you've ever done as a big sister!!!"

"Yes yes," Rarity sighed, "Now go do it."

"Sorry! Sorry," Sweetie turned back to Mercury, "Mercury? I accept the Dragonpact. Even if we may not have the blood as the late Prince Euden did, I hope that our word-created bond will be strong and unbreakable like his. And may we also become super-strong allies and friends!!! Of course, we'll do our part in making sure not to harm the seas and the oceans! And anything else you need?"

"The protection of the oceans to your extent is good enough for now. But... what can I do for you?"

"You said that there was something bad that was coming soon? Well, I don't want it attacking our home as much as you do! So, I want you to train us. Make all of us capable of defending Canterlot and everyone who lives here!" Sweetie responded,

"A very noble cause, I shall do that I can." Mercury lowered her head, "I believe you now have two Greatwyrms pactbound with all of you."

"And three dragons overall!" Big Mac calculated,

"Oh! Before I forget, let me give back your powers." Sweetie added, "Now how do I do it?"

"No need to worry, just place your hand on my head. I can take it back from there." Mercury answered. As Sweetie did so, a blue transparent appeared between Sweetie's palm and Mercury's head. After five seconds, the light stopped, with the transfer complete.

"Phew!" Sweetie laughed, "My body feels sooo much lighter now that your power's gone!"

"If we face dangerous enemies, I would be more than happy to lend you my powers once again. You did show great control and creativity over it." Mercury offered,

"Sounds nice! Wait a minute..." Sweetie paused, "I can still feel some power left. You haven't taken everything yet."

"Are you sure? I took back the exact amount of power I loaned to you."

"Doesn't feel like it... it's seems I've got enough energy to do this..."

Sweetie faced the lake and held her right hand out, with the left hand grabbing hold of the right wrist. As if given some mental command, she fired a bolt of water like before. The difference was that it was not as sharp or powerful, and it only travelled five metres before dissipating. Everyone was taken aback, including the Waterwyrm.

"I see." Mercury smiled after a while, "If we're looking at this logically... then what's left behind is yours."

"Huh!?" Everyone gasped,

"I'm gonna ask you to stop right there..." Sweetie sarcastically laughed, "You're basically saying that this leftover energy belongs to me?"

"Well, why don't you find out for yourself? See if you can seek out your mana." Mercury suggested,

"Seek out mana? You mean meditate? I've tried that two days ago, didn't work."

"Then try again. When it comes to these things, you'll always have to try more than once."

"Okay then..." Sweetie took a deep breath, sat cross-legged, and hummed as she closed her eyes, "Ommmmm..."

"Remember," Cleo reminded, "Focus on your heart, let the mana enter your thoughts."

"You told me that last time, and the only thing I had was just staring at the blackness of my eye...lids..."

"Sweetie?" Rarity raised an eyebrow,

"Kyaaa!!!!" Sweetie screamed out of nowhere, causing everyone to cover their ears. She did so after three seconds, then stopped.

"Yep..." Flash spoke, "She just went through that entire flying through her head procedure... and now she's in,"

"No way! I can get in!" Sweetie announced, "All I see around me are deep blue clouds, water bubbles, and snowflakes! It feels like I'm underwater, while it's snowing at the same time!"

"That's exactly what I felt in my Dragonyule attire and style," Cleo responded, "That's the look of the Water Mana Circle, alright."

"As I said, I have taken back all the powers that were mine. If you still feel magic inside your body... then that magic is rightfully stemming from your own mana." Mercury concluded,

Everyone gasped,

"You should be proud of yourself Sweetie." Mercury continued, "Not only have you shown me your courage and wit with my powers, you have also discovered your own. Should you continue to practice shaping your mana and magic, you can fight on your own without an essence."

"That's really great! This is the best reward I've gotten from any test!" Sweetie laughed,

"Well, now that you have made a new pact and discovered your newfound powers, what will you do?" Mercury asked,

"Hmm..." Sweetie opened her eyes, exiting her mana circles, "I'd like to start training. Seriously if I might add."

"And what would that be?" Brunhilda asked,

* * *

"[Aah, the Halidom.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOY69M6-f5I)" Mercury looked around, "It has been a long time since I've set foot on this land,"

"The Roost is still there if you want," Ms M pointed to the floating island, "If you want some nibbles or intricate items,"

"Yes, perhaps I shall consider that," Mercury nodded, "The five Equestrians show a lot of promise, but I fear that all of us have a lot to do if we are to combat this incoming force."

"You always have a hunch for these things," Ms M sighed, "And normally, you end up being right for the most parts. I assume this means we need to get the rest of the Greatwyrms?"

"That goes without saying."

"Well leave it to me." Ms M volunteered, "I can set up a meeting with Mids, Jupiter, Zodi, and Chthonius!"

"Yes. As for our five Equestrians... I will need to review the training schedule you have for them. You better not be running them ragged! A lot of exercise requires a lot of rest."

"Don't worry! I'll be mindful of them..." Ms M assured,

"I'm a bit puzzled by Sweetie Belle's choice." Mercury continued, "Instead of exploring the boundaries of her water mana, she opted to train her physical prowess through using an essence of our allies."

"She also did mention that she pinkie promised Flash that she would train with him. She's sticking to her word."

"Is that so? I understand then,"

"You have a rather soft spot for Sweetie..." Ms M narrowed her eyes, "Let me guess... is it her mana? Or is it just how 'young' she is for her age?"

"Both. She is a wonderful human being, just like her sister and friends."

"Alright everyone!!!" Flash announced as he walked out of the Halidom, "It is with great honour that I can officially announce our newest fighting member! Let me present to you... Sweetie Belle Pia!"

"Wow..." Ms M and Mercury looked at the little girl that stepped out behind him,

"The look suits her," Ms M chuckled,

* * *

After an eventful day, the team broke up and went back to their usual day activities until the sun had set and the moon has risen. Even though it was deep in the night, there were plenty of shop lights still open and people walking around the street. Truly, Canterlot was peaceful and quiet, even at night... or so they thought. There was a voice, singing throughout the streets in such a high pitch that no human could hear it. Only the animals could, to which they responded with barking, hissing, or squeaking, but the humans never spared a suspicious thought to their reactions. When a voice sneaked into the dead-end of an alley, a small crack in space formed. And within it? Observing golden eyes...

The Aquatic Guardian and her Crusader

_**The End** _

Coming Up: The Parent-Dragon Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Around this month, is the 2nd Anniversary of Dragalia Lost! Plenty of free stuff given out, lots of joy and fun, but alongside celebrations, there's also the addition of story-related events, and let me tell you, the most recent event is a very important twist to the story. To those who know what's happening, do not worry, I will take that into certain consideration as I continue writing, as I did with the many other chapters that had been released in the ever-growing lore and world.


	22. The Dragon Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no rest for Ms M, even after the Waterwyrm's completed trial. As a Greatwyrm AND a teacher for humanity, Ms M's day is filled with essential meetings that would shape the course of the future. The endeavour for Adagio to return to Canterlot High School, and the challenges of the last three Greatwyrms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in here to set the atmosphere as usual! All you just have to do is play the song until it runs out! Or when you find a new link, it is the sign to change music!

"Mym! Are you there? It's me! Euden!" A young man called,

"My Darling? Is that you?"

"There is something I must tell you... [come with me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KcftAw3ecc)." The Prince beckoned and waltzed down the Halidom hallways. The human Flamewyrm alluringly followed, hoping to reach her beloved with dancing steps of her own. Down the lane, up the marble stairs, and into his own personal chambers.

"Come..." The Prince gently held her hands, "I need to talk with you about your love... our love,"

"My Darling!" Mym gasped with shock, "Surely you jest! You would NEVER approach me with this!"

"I do not jest, Mym. This is important to me as it is to you." Euden started, "I have given a lot of thought about your love. And I will confess... until now, I have never seen the importance of your magnitude to my life... and I want to apologise..."

"No!" Mym shook her head, "You don't have to! What really matters is that you have acknowledged me! That much is more than forgivable!"

"Mym..." The Prince worded slowly, "I'm afraid you will never forgive me..."

"I would dare not! As long as we are pactbound, we are destined to be together!"

"Which is why you will never forgive me... for the pact we share will part..."

"What???" Mym went pale, "No... I said I was fine with the differences in our ages, remember?"

"Look, it doesn't matter how old we become!" The Prince bellowed, "I will pass away! Whether by age or in battle!"

Mym backed away with a yelp. Never had she felt such rage and frustration from her kind Prince! The prince realised the reaction from his voice, then exhaled,

"I'm so sorry Mym... It's just... you know how much I yearned to get Zethia back. That's when I realised out of everyone, you supported me because you cared for me just as I did for her... I realised that only too late."

"Darling..." Mym slowly placed her arms around the Prince, and drew him into a warm hug, "You are the only one for me, ever since our paths crossed... I love you so much, even should our pact wither away."

"What if I wither from this world?" The Prince responded, "I could not fathom leaving you alone."

"Don't say that dear..." Mym placed a finger to his lips, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it..."

"Mym..." Euden gently pried her finger away, "I hope you're ready to when it comes. But... would it be selfish of me, to ask that I remain by your side in memory and spirit?"

"Of course not!" Mym shook her head, "I would do anything for you!"

"Then promise me... the love and care you harbour... share it with others." Euden requested, "Just as you shared it with me, share it with the other humans and sylvans, now and in the future generations to come... you and I know the bonds between human and dragon is far more precious than all the riches in the world. Very few humans make a dragonpact. Please bridge that bond out to those who can't. Only then can mankind truly see the importance of our bond... our Dragalia."

"Darling..." Mym teared up, "I will promise to do that... for you, I will try and lend my aid to humans without Dragonblood."

"Then..." The Prince smiled, "As long as we share that love, we will always be together." And gave her a big long hug,

"Oh, Darling..." Mym smiled back, "I promise you, I will forever treasure the time we have that we are together!"

"As will I. But I hope you will be ready for when we must say goodbye..." The Prince laughed,

"I will" Mym promised,

* * *

"I... will..." Ms M's eyes opened, facing the ceiling of her bedroom in the pitch black of the night. A tear ran down from her unblinking eyes.

"Goodbye..." She wept, clutching her custom-made plush of the Prince, "... My Darling..."

* * *

As the sun rose beyond the horizon, a smartphone vibrated and 'beeped' sharply. Irritated, the Crimson Teacher swung her fist down at it. Instead, she heard a nasty crunch and froze. Calming down, she slowly hopped out of bed and picked up her phone, tapping the 'dismiss' button. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted her tank top, then propped her Euden plush upright on the bed.

"Ugh... I need to keep my temper in check..." Ms M sighed at her inanimate victim, "... This is the third bedside table this month!"

Ms M waddled towards the bathroom and looked at the mirror. The white of her eyes was a little red, her face all pale and groggy, her hair all ruffled and sticking out. She was truly a mess.

"I had that dream again..." Ms M spoke to her reflection, "No... a nightmare. I mean, a memory of my past! ... Argh! I can't think! Gotta get ready for work again!"

[In ten minutes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8KCBJGQ8Do), the human dragon took a quick and thorough shower, dried her entire body, gently brushed her hair, lightly put on makeup, polished her horns, buffed her wings, filed her tail, and put on a fresh set of clothes, ready to take on the world. Walking into the living room of her own flat, she poured herself cereal and milk and checked for events and reminders on her phone while still thinking about her dream... and her bedside table.

_Meeting with Principal and Vice-Principal about Adagio (3rd Period)_

_Meeting with Belles, Apples, and Sentries about Adagio (After School)_

_Meeting with the Greatwyrms about the five (7 pm)_

Ms M narrowed her eyes. Today was definitely a different day. Usually, she would go to school, greet and teach the students, fulfil the assigned duty on the schoolyard, go back to teaching, stay after school to plan for tomorrow's lessons, fly around Grastaea and Mount Adolla to maintain the volcano's mana and slay some fiends to protect the peace, have dinner or drink at home or in the shopping area, then return home and sleep.

No.

The meetings today would not only affect her future but possibly all of Canterlot. She sculled down her cereal and milk in one go, wiped her mouth and lips, double-checked her bag, and exited the flat.

* * *

[Ms M strode down the dining street](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Fzw_3q0jtE), where restaurants of different sizes lined up. Ms M would always take a big whiff with every store she passes. The smell of meat in Pide Paradise, the best place for Turkish Cuisine. The scent of fried patties and chicken in Dragali Burger, Canterlot's own local fast food joint with great tasting food and comedic service. The warm and exquisite aroma of Spring Rolls, Pho, Com Chien, and many more Vietmarese delicacies in The Floating Lotus.

Then there was one particular restaurant always had a long line of hungry people waiting outside; Kagutsuchi Kitchens. It was a Neighponese Barbecue Restaurant only open on the evening and night; providing the best quality meat, fire and sauces said to be made exactly like its nation of origin. This overall fusion of culture and dining experience earned its popularity among the locals, though only partially. Its main glamour was their trademark Kagutsuchi Fried Chicken available all-day. Fried to a golden crisp, a single bite through its harmonic sensations of crispy and soft skin and its succulent flesh would unleash a tremendous flavour of the likes that Equestrians had never known. It was a favourite snack and dish for both young and old, listed as one of Canterlot's must-haves in various food magazines, and even had a special mention in one of Equestria's National Radio stations.

* * *

Canterlot High School. Despite the Maroon-tiled roof and Fuschia-painted walls as its colour scheme, its design boasts inspiration of the Medieval Castle. On every corner of a roof, rests a golden-like bust of a horse or crown. Between the eaves of these decorums had carefully measured and lined parapets, resembling the battlements on castle turrets. To top it off, reaching for the sky was this castle-like tower, complete with flag and room, situated on top of a glass dome with diamond patterns. In the entrance courtyard, there lies a magnificent statue of a proud horse placed on top of a large pedestal with a glass mirror on each of its four sides. After living in this nation for Goddess knows when, Ms M could never grow tired at marvelling the school she had the honour to work in.

Off the street and onto the courtyard, she spotted a group of girls talking outside the entrance to the school building. Teachers commented that they were a melting pot of hardworking, troublemaking, yet supportive students. To fellow students, they were popular yet humble, and well-respected by most. To the Principal and Vice-Principal, they were model students that hold the values of Canterlot High School dear to their heart. This in turn supported the entire school cohort and staff through incidents and adversities, metaphorically and literally. After being acquainted with one of them, she could definitely confirm those claims!

"Ms M!" One of the girls called and waved to Ms M, "Good Morning!"

"Good Morning, Rarity!" Ms M called and waved back. Amidst her other friends waving back, Ms M noticed that the fashion-focused girl had her smartphone out while in discussion with her other friends on what it was showing. Perhaps the latest fashion trend, Ms M thought as she left them be and entered the school building.

"What gave ya' the idea to pursue this?" Applejack asked,

"Aside from completing two challenges made by Dragons," Rarity shared, "I confess that I'm a little inspired and a bit envious of Sweetie and Flash's endeavours to acquire their own powers and magic over in Grastaea."

"Oh..." Rainbow gave a smug look, "You just don't want to be outplayed by your little sister. Eh? Eeeeeeh?"

"It doesn't mean I want to leave behind the powers of New Alberia's former fighters. As I said, I really like Estelle's style... and her Loving Hand." Rarity 'innocently' smiled back.

"W-Well, I think it's totally your style!" Rainbow quickly chuckled with approval and gave a double thumbs-up.

"Other than that, this would also be a wonderful opportunity to prepare for any future incidents if someone causes a ruckus with any Equestrian magic-enchanted items of artefacts." Rarity added, "Or worst-case scenario, fiends."

"Yikes!" Pinkie gulped, "I've seen some pics about them last time we visited the Halidom. They look super scary!"

"Not to worry," Rarity assured, "The magic we have is more than enough to repel them!"

* * *

"That's so cool!" Scootaloo exclaimed, "That means you'll never have to go thirsty! Man, I want mana already!"

"Oho! It is not for the faint of heart. But should you seek to discover your mana, then by all means!!!" Sweetie laughed like a noblewoman, "But seriously, all you have to do is come around to the Halidom often and make sure you breathe in tons of the air there. And maybe get on the good side on the Greatwyrms."

"Show us what you can do!!!" Applebloom encouraged,

"Hmm..." Sweetie's eyes swept the hallways. Which target would be perfect for a demonstration? Overload the drinking fountain? Cause a frothy mess from the Janitor's Mop Bucket nearby? Or maybe... she stopped upon Diamond Tiara - a classmate of the same year, and a condescending bully. She and her sidekick, a bespectacled girl of cornflower bluish-grey hair and skin known as Silver Spoon, were making a loud mockery over another student, with light olive blonde hair and light grey skin, that paid no attention to what was in front of her and slammed into a locker door.

"Look at Diamond, and watch where her sparkling, 'priceless', Diamond Tiara hairclip flies," Sweetie informed. With one eye closed, and making a finger gun gesture...

"Boom," Sweetie whispered. A thin bolt of water shot from her fingertip. It sped towards the girl in question, arced itself towards the hairclip, and knocked it right out of Diamond's hair. Diamond's head was pulled back from that force, creating a sharp sting of pain from her hair. The next second, she noticed her hair clip was gone, and the hair it held together in disarray. This time, it was the student's turn to laugh at the little bully, as did others passing by. Even Silver Spoon couldn't help but laugh at her best friend.

"H-Hey!!!" Diamond rasped, "I... what... who did this!?!?"

"Oh, that is so cool!" Scootaloo laughed as soft as she possibly could,

"Yes..." Ms M chimed in, "It surely is."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders ceased their laughs and swallowed hard.

"G..." Sweetie slowly turned around, "Good Morning, Ms M..."

Ms M disapprovingly shook her head.

"I understand that Diamond and Silver are consistently condescending to almost everyone," Ms M sighed, "But two wrongs don't make a right!!!"

"It was her idea!!!" Applebloom and Scootaloo defended,

"Hey!" Sweetie retorted,

"Save it," Ms M snapped, "Fortunately, I have a lot on my plate today, so I won't keep you in for lunchtime as a punishment."

"Phew..." The crusaders sighed with relief,

"I'm not finished. Expect a rough disciplinary course alongside training in the Halidom, Sweetie." Ms M continued, "And this time, the two of you will be joining as well!"

"What? Oh no..." Applebloom moaned,

"Oh yes!" A sly smile came from Scootaloo,

"But what about Diamond and Silver? Derpy doesn't deserve their mockery!" Sweetie defended,

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to humble the two of them. You have my promise," Ms M assured,

"In that case..." Sweetie's frown turned into a smile, "I'll hold you to it! See you at the Halidom?"

"I sure will!" Ms M winked,

After sending the three on their way, Ms M turned around to the bewildered Diamond, ready with a set of stern remarks.

"Uh-oh..." A spectating student whispered to his friend, "Out of the fire..."

"... And into Ms M's jaws!" The friend finished,

* * *

After two history lessons carefully organised for their respective year group, and thankfully an uneventful time of recess duty without any issues, the first meeting that decides Canterlot's fate was about to take place. Ms M strode to the Principal's Office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," A mature feminine voice instructed.

["Principal, Vice-Principal."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1fc2_5ExXE) Ms M greeted the two as she entered the room. The elder one sat behind a well-organised desk. The younger, stood next to the Principal.

"Punctual as always," Principal Celestia addressed. She had long wavy hair with a radiant combination of hair colours, and a light gold dress shirt with the cutie mark of the sun. "Please have a seat,"

"Can I get you something to eat?" Vice-Principal Luna offered. Her equally long and wavy hair had colours that similar to the clouds and sky at night, and wearing a purple collared-dress shirt (with the cutie mark of a moon on the collar) and a leather belt around her waist.

"No thank you," Ms M politely refused as she eased down on the chair and glanced at a clock in the room, "This will only take but a few minutes."

"I'm afraid it will take much longer than that." Celestia responded as she pulled out a completed application form from her desk drawer, "Allowing her into the school after what she did to everyone is madness." She slid the form into Ms M's view, with a small mug shot of a smirking Adagio. "Granted, it was a few months after you started working here."

"I've heard the stories from both the students and Adagio herself." Ms M nodded,

"Then you know why we are against this. To be frank, I'm amazed that the media and the Educational department did not notice!" Luna added, "The only school who knows about magic is Crystal Prep, and they've agreed to keep this a secret. If other schools or third parties find out, they may misinterpret this force as a threat to the students or worse, the entirety of Canterlot."

"I am on very close terms with Adagio's guardian. After a few months under her strict but kind care, it would be remiss for her not to have another shot at education. And a chance to redeem herself." Ms M reasoned,

"Admittedly, she's only appeared during the Mane Event music showcase. After that, she was never seen again. There's no official record of enrolling those three into the school, but it could be possible that they... mesmerised us into letting them in."

"And with all due respect, I haven't met her guardian. What if she raised her to be the opposite of what you expect?" Celestia questioned,

Ms M was about to open her mouth until two sharp knocks came from the door.

"Oh! That must be her." Ms M turned around with glee. "Come in!!!"

"I beg your pardon for being late," The visitor apologised as she walked in. "The only directions I got for the school was to get the 'visitor's pass'. It also didn't help that a majority of the students just stared at me rather than help. Thankfully, one of them snapped out of it when I had to ask for directions."

The Principal and Vice-Principal's jaws dropped.

"My! What--long and thick hair you have!!!" Luna blurted out, "And your height! You're--"

"Luna!" Celestia coughed,

"Thank you for your compliment." Cleo curtseyed, "That being said, I think your hair is just as fascinating. It's almost as if I'm seeing the moon in the night sky!"

"Apologies for my younger- I mean the Vice-Principal." Celestia stood up and offered a hand, "I believe you are Adagio's Guardian? My name is Celestia, the Principal of Canterlot High School."

"Indeed I am. My name is Cleo," Cleo shook hands, "I was hoping to meet you. I take it Mym didn't tell you that I would come?"

"No," Luna shook her head, then stared suspiciously at Ms M.

"I hope I didn't miss out on anything," Cleo continued,

"Not at all," Celestia assured, "In fact, it is a perfect time. As you have been taking care of Adagio Dazzle for these past few months, I presume you know her history here?"

"I do." Cleo nodded, "And I know that her actions justify against enrolling her. However, I can ensure you that she is unable to repeat her past misdeeds to the school."

"And why is that?"

"She, as well as some students, said her magic was destroyed when she lost to the Rainbooms," Cleo reported,

"I see... when did you first meet her?" Celestia continued,

"Many months ago, on one rainy day..." Cleo reminisced, "I saw her lying on the ground, famished and exhausted. I couldn't just leave her there, so I took her back to my home and gave her refuge. Of course, when I learned about her stories and history, I was very disturbed that I was giving refuge to some power-hungry manipulator. However, I could sense that somewhere deep inside, she harboured regret of what she did; having her only tie to her original identity destroyed, and separating from Aria and Sonata. From her story, I decided to personally take care of her and forge her a path to be forgiven."

"An interesting choice..." Celestia complimented, "But I imagine it didn't go as you wanted,"

"Her initial negative attitude is what I would expect from someone who wanted to control others and wanted attention. We'd occasionally have fights with each other. I even threatened to kick her out if she didn't pull herself together. But as much as we argued about how to live life, she couldn't bear to leave when I gave her the opportunity, and that's when I realised that she truly had a desire to change, to atone her wrongs..."

"May we ask the reason why?" Luna jumped in,

"She and I share a common history filled with loneliness, sorrow, loss, and regret. Because of that, she was willing to stay and change alongside living with me from then on."

"I see..." Celestia blinked, "Then if I may also inquire, what has Adagio been doing with you these past few months?"

"I sell fresh produce to the Canterlot locals through self-delivery." Cleo stated, "When Adagio came, she became responsible for deliveries to our customers. As her negative reputation spread throughout the locals, no one would likely accept her service if she went as herself. So, I had her put on an unrecognisable disguise and identity so no one could tell the difference. But going on, she is starting to dislike going into town as a disguise, so that's why she and I decided to ensure that she can be accepted as her changed self in Canterlot."

Celestia fell silent, as did Luna. An uneasy atmosphere of silence hovered over the four ladies. After that, the Principal spoke up.

"You have a very compassionate heart, Ms Cleo." Celestia opened, "But your care alone will be hard to reach her within the school. If she relies on your care and presence to show her reformed self, it needs to be replicated within CHS."

"But if we were to guess..." Luna followed up, "We assume you have some people in mind, Ms M?"

"I do," Ms M chuckled, "One, yours truly. And two, the seven students who defeated Adagio, along with four normal ones. They've been keeping in touch with Adagio, and they're trustworthy enough to assist her through school. I've talked with them beforehand, too."

"May we know their names?" Luna pulled out a notebook, "So we can notify them, of course."

"Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Big McIntosh, Flash Sentry, and the other new student I've recommended." Ms M listed, "You have her enrolment form. Right?"

"Accepted." Luna reported, "The IT tech crew are now applying her details into the school system. We will expect the two of them to start together next week."

"Start together? So does that mean you'll accept Adagio?" Ms M gasped,

"Luna and I gave this some thought before the meeting. Following school values, it should be fair that we give her a second chance. But we have a condition," Celestia clarified, "I'd like to see a weekly report on her behaviour, and how you and the other students encouraged her. You are to hand it in before every new week."

"I can do that," Ms M firmly nodded,

"... I still think this is a crazy move..." Celestia sighed as she picked up a stamp and dabbed it in some ink, "But we shall be the judge of that when she comes." With a loud thud, the large word 'APPROVED' right in the middle of the paper.

"Oh, and one more thing," Celestia remembered, "Should she cause havoc intentionally, I will expel her from the school AND put your actions into question, Ms M."

"I won't let you down, Principal," Ms M stood up and saluted,

"Then this meeting is over," Celestia concluded, "It's wonderful to meet you, Ms Cleo."

"The pleasure is mine," Cleo curtseyed again, "Mym? Can you guide me back out, please? I'm afraid I'm still unfamiliar with the school."

"No problem," Ms M smiled and opened the door, "After you!"

"Hmm..." Celestia mused as the door closed. "I have no qualms about Ms M's diligence and strictness to teaching and discipline, but I do worry comparing it to Adagio's previous actions. It's not her magic that the school is wary of, but her own personal ambition."

"If Adagio was still the same as she was before, then one way we can get her to listen is to remind her that she has no power. Sunset and the other girls are proof of that." Luna suggested, "But for teachers like us, Ms M will have to be so imposing that even an immortal magician would cower from her existence alone. Her ferocity and assertion should match a fearsome beast. A dragon, for example!"

"AAAAACHOOOOOO!!!" A sneeze as loud as a volcano erupted outside the room, spooking the sisters.

"Was that Ms M?" Celestia asked,

"Well, at least she's as loud as one!" Luna joked,

* * *

The fourth period of study involved teaching the senior class. Ms M had to be extremely thorough with her classwork and material.

"In your last year of high school, it is your last opportune moment to improve your overall grades. Furthermore, the structure of your upcoming history exam will resemble the ECT and SAT tests. And I implore you to ask any question if you are still unsure about a topic or subject. Don't you DARE 'wing' it on your exams," Ms M warned, "Now, we're going to be discussing Equestria's contribution to the Second World War..."

After the gruelling class, Ms M calmly dismissed the class, though she noticed that Big Mac was rather slow in packing up.

"McIntosh?" Ms M came over, "You seem slower than usual. Something amiss?"

"Uh... nope..." Big Mac gave a weak smile, making Ms M frown.

"It's better you share what's plaguing your mind. Let it out with words to support that sorrowed soul of yours."

"Applejack and Applebloom pitched a hissy fit at me..." Big Mac relented, looking out the window, "Apparently, they received a picture of me holding 'Dagio's hand during that challenge by Mercury last week."

Ms M froze, though she still tried to maintain a caring smile.

"I didn't think... Sweetie would have the nerve to send it to your siblings." Ms M spoke,

"Wait... ya know?" Big Mac looked into her eyes,

"I apologise," Ms M sighed, "When Sweetie was guiding you through the water maze from above, she snapped a few photos of the four of you and your creative ways."

"Ah... 'splains it," Big Mac blinked,

"This is a big misunderstanding. Applejack and Applebloom should know that you were holding onto dear life."

"They knew 'bout my fear way before this," Big Mac responded, "Ah held on to Granny Smith an' Applejack when we rode one as a kid. The speed n' the splash made mah heart stop."

"The only one to blame here is Sweetie. And me for not noticing." Ms M defended, "This isn't your fault!"

"Take it easy, Ms M." Big Mac shrugged, "Ah'll get over it. Besides, Ah know they're jus' concerned about ma wellbein'. Ah'd feel the same if an enemy yer tryin' to forgive is gettin' cosy with a loved one."

"If that's what you believe, then I'll trust you. But if Applejack and Applebloom are still bugging you about this. You have to let them know the truth. And I can be your witness too." Ms M offered,

"Appreciated. Glad to know you've got mah back, Ms M." Big Mac smiled, "But we're goin' to bring the focus on 'Dagio soon. It's gonna be a lot of work when she starts comin' back."

"Of that, it will." Ms M agreed, "For all of us."

* * *

Ms M had free time for the final period of instruction for the day, so she quickly strolled out of the school and returned with a hot piping box of Kagutsuchi Fried Chicken. The fried savoury smell of the chicken squeezed through the cracks and smidges of every classroom door she passed, spurring the attention of hungry-eyed students and teachers. Quickly, she fled into the confines of her office before the final bell of the day rang. The members of the second meeting are about to come in a few minutes, and she'll need to be as hospitable if she can get if they can agree to her proposal.

Ms M set up her classroom as a meeting formation in less than a minute, then dashed out with bated breath. She breathed a sigh of relief once she spotted CHS' loving lunch lady Granny Smith standing with four casually dressed adults around the Wondercolts statue. Two of the adults were conversing with two other students, who Ms M recognised as Flash and Scootaloo, before sending them on their way home with a smile and wave.

"There she is!" Granny signalled, "There's our history teacher!"

"Granny, Mr and Mrs Sentry, and Mr and Mrs Belle!" Ms M greeted, "Thank you so much for taking the time to come,"

"No worries!" Mrs Belle, a Pale Fuschia lady with Indigo and Persian blue hair styled in a beehive. "It sounds rather exciting!"

"I hope this doesn't mean our children are misbehaving... are they?" Mr Sentry questioned,

"Absolutely not!" Ms M shook her head, "The four of them are on their good behaviour, and are doing well in History! That being said, it is related to them... as well as another new student. First, we should go to the front desk and get a visitor's pass for all of you."

"Lead the way!" Mr Belle, a light grey well-built man with a dark greyish brown hair slicked to the back with bushy eyebrows and a small moustache.

"Hey..." Mrs Sentry gave a curious whiff, "That smell. Isn't that... Kagutsuchi Fried Chicken!?!?"

"Oh! Er... it is. You've got quite a sharp nose, Mrs Sentry!" Ms M awkwardly complimented, "I... bought a box to share in case any of you were peckish!"

"Aww!" Mrs Sentry melted, "That is so sweet of you!!! My strait-laced husband caused quite an awkward situation while on our way here that only Kagutsuchi's signature dish can diffuse!"

"Is tripping over a cutpurse and returning the stolen bag to the victim a detriment to social reputation?" Mr Sentry declared,

"Of course not. In fact, your actions would do the Goddess proud! But even she would feel embarrassed that after returning the bag, you spat out the most ridiculous one-liner with a voice crack to top it off! Living out one of your endless unachieved childhood moments?" Mrs M countered, followed with a shared chuckle out of everyone.

"We are done talking about this," Mr Sentry spoke firmly, "Let us go."

They first made their way to get their visitor passes, the six adults sat in the meeting-oriented classroom, posed to hear what the teacher had in store.

"So as I mentioned, there will be a new student coming to Canterlot High School, and a group of students will be helping her transition to school. Your children are a part of that group." Ms M briefed,

"Oh, that's lovely!" Mrs Belle clapped her hands,

"Well, this is also a big ask from them too. The new student has been known to be a 'troublemaker' due to an incident long ago. The students and most of the locals has a bad impression on her."

"Is the new student Adagio Dazzle?" Mr Sentry deduced, his lips covered with canola oil.

Granny Smith widened her eyes.

"You catch on quick, Mr Sentry." Ms M nodded,

"Are you madder than a wet hen!?" Granny jumped in, "Is this official!? Did the Principal allow this!?"

"Yes..." Ms M bit her lip, "I know it's hard to take in, but as a school who values team spirit, camaraderie, and friendship, forgiveness and acceptance is an important aspect within all three values."

"Adagio Dazzle? Such an intriguing name... what has she done for the school to turn sour on her?" Mr Belle asked as she wiped his fingers with a serviette.

"She and two others forced many CHS students to competitively be aggressive to one another for a musical showcase, and for the staff to go along with it."

"Hearin that I've been singing along to a tune that encourages fightin' don't feel right." Granny testified, "Worse, Ah 'ave no recollection of it, but Ah had some nightmares about seein' mah own children tryin' to ."

"Yikes..." Mrs Belle uttered, "That sounds extremely unnatural!"

"Well actually--" Mrs Sentry started until she felt a subtle nudge. "Never mind. It's irrelevant to the issue."

"Now, the school and your children are giving her a second chance, and I would like to ask if you, their parents, would give the same assistance when necessary."

Granny and The Belles shivered. The Sentries remained calm.

"We've met her before. Outside, and where she resides." Mr Sentry shared, "Compared to Flash's impressions back during this music showcase, she certainly has changed for the better over the past few months. She may look intimidating with her gaze, tone, and her clothes, but Flash and the others visited her quite often, and she's not against that."

"Basically, there's a hard-to-get sweetheart within that spiky and prickly outside!" Mrs Sentry giggled, "So the two of us can be inclusive to her!"

"Well it seems that there are some good and bad things," Mrs Belle spoke, "But I'm afraid to say that neither Hondo nor I know anything about her. We even don't know what she looks like!"

"Would you like a picture?" A seventh person entered the room,

"Oh, thank you!" Mrs Belle accepted from Cleo's hands and observed the girl in the picture, "She wears purple, huh? That's quite stylish! Though the spike accessories do make her look like a delinquent. And that curly orange hair! How did you get a-- hang on..." She glanced at the sudden appearance of the purple-haired sylvan, "W-Who are you!?"

"I am Cleo," Cleo introduced, "Adagio's Guardian. You must be the parents of Rarity and Sweetie Belle. It's wonderful to meet you."

She turned to the rest,

"And good to see you again Granny, Mr and Mrs Sentry... and Mym."

"Oh!" Mrs Belle spoke, "Nice to meet you too... wait, WHAT!?" She performed a double-take,

"You raised this troublemaking girl?" Mr Belle spoke,

"No," Mr Sentry defended, "Adagio and her sisters instigated this incident on their own. When it was foiled, the three ran off, broke apart from each other. It may sound cruel but true - they were homeless girls who didn't have any parental figures to support their growth until Cleo found Adagio."

"Oh... I see," Mr Belle sighed, "Sorry for misjudging."

"It is fine. If there is anything else concerning Adagio, I can answer them." Cleo offered,

"Well first..." Granny asked, "How did you take care of someone like her?"

"Where to begin..." Cleo began. Just like with the Principal and Vice-Principal, she told a similar story to the parents. To Granny and The Belles, they were quite blown back.

"You have to be one of the most loving and patient people to encourage her to stay. To go even far as to disguise her identity to work in the community is definitely convincing to me that she has changed!" Mrs Belle answered,

"Oh Ah agree. She definitely sounds pretty as a peach now. Better than some smooth-talkin' salesmen Ah know..." Granny slowly nodded, "Still... Ah never would 'ave thought the energetic delivery girl Francesca would be Adagio... and just when Ah teased her 'bout bein' a good match with Big Mac last week..."

Everyone fell silent and stared at the Apple Granny.

"What?" Granny raised an eyebrow, "Ah want to see mah own grandchildren growin' up and settlin' down, you know. There ain't no problem with that."

"But in any case, if we do meet her in person, we'll be sure to include her and offer any support." Mrs Belle agreed, "What do you think?"

"Sure thing!" Mr Belle gave a thumbs up,

"What about you darling?" Mrs Sentry asked,

"Fine by me," Mr Sentry nodded,

"Since she's goin' to be part of the school soon, Ah'll treat 'er with the same respect as every other student!" Granny stated.

"Thank you so much, everyone." Cleo curtseyed, "And if there is anything else, don't hesitate to contact me."

"Sounds good! May I have your phone number?" Mrs Belle requested,

"Sure," Cleo pulled out a brand new purple mobile phone, "Including the area code, it's (174) 217-4123,"

"Ehh... got it. Thank you!" Mrs Belle keyed in,

"Interesting..." Mr Sentry spoke to himself before raising his voice, "In that case, let me give you mine..."

After a quick exchange of phone numbers, it was time to bring the meeting to a close.

"Thank you for coming today," Ms M greeted, "I hope I haven't taken too much of your time..."

"Not at all!" Mrs Belle bashfully chuckled, "Sure, I was expecting a delivery from Shadowsun, but Rarity and Sweetie can pick that up for me!"

"Y'all take care now, y'hear?" Granny smiled,

"Bye!!!" Mrs Sentry waved as The Belles and Granny departed the classroom.

"You should be heading home too." Ms M turned to The Sentries, "Flash and Scoots may get a little naughty if parents aren't around!"

"Should they do that, they would be grounded for a month." Mr Sentry crossed his arms, "And they've experienced what it felt like."

"You have an extremely tight leash on your son." Cleo shuddered,

"You make us sound like we treat him like a dog! That's rather mean-spirited..." Mrs Sentry winced, "We, or at least I, treat him like a puppy!"

"I don't think that helps your case..." Ms M spoke uncomfortably,

"We have two questions that require answers." Mr Sentry interrogated, "Let's start with the easiest. How did you get a phone, Cleo? Given you're living in a castle and all, I don't see any home phone. Should be important given that you're running a business."

"Mym and I went shopping for one last Sunday. I chose this particular phone because it's rare to see a device that matches the colours of my hair. I'm still a bit new to using this 'mobile phone', but it's rather similar to a device wielded exclusively by one of our former allies..."

"'Wielded'?" Mrs Sentry repeated, "One of New Alberia's heroes used a phone as a weapon?"

"Let's not deviate from the main point," Mr Sentry reminded,

"But I wanna know how she does it!" Mrs Sentry pouted, "Does she throw it? Blind enemies with its flash???"

"The latter answer," Ms M revealed,

"Oh..." Mrs Sentry blinked, "Okay."

"The second important question... why didn't you tell Mr and Mrs Belle about how Adagio was able to really control the school? Or that she's not human either?" Mr Sentry continued,

"That's a very good question!" Ms M raised an eyebrow, "But how did you learn that?"

"Sweetie's videos. We assisted her with filming." Mrs Sentry responded like a student answering a teacher, "She transformed into a Siren in front of my eyes, and the camera too."

"True. But not the answer I was expecting," Ms M rephrased, "Okay... but do you know about the incidents of CHS beforehand?"

"We do." Mr Sentry replied, "Granted, we just learned everything about it today. Flash and Scootaloo gave us a quick rundown before the meeting, as they said it's important we know."

"The two of them trust you a lot," Cleo complimented,

"Trust is important in the family, as it is in friends and clients." Mr Sentry declared, "It means admitting secrets and vulnerabilities to one another, but for being honest or having a confession, it means supporting and empowering each other to do what's right, instead of solely berating or scolding. Of course, hiding secrets like these is a sign of distrust, and I will not tolerate that. Which reminds me... I need to find the right punishment for Flash for not telling me all this beforehand."

"W-Woah!" Ms M paused, "Don't you think that's extremely authoritarian?"

"I assure you, we would not be so cold and heartless. A sign of trust is a sign of care and love," Mr Sentry explained,

"On the other hand, we had to be a lot stricter given that Flash got expelled from one school, and suspended in the next for seriously harming other students out of 'noble' anger, to put it truthfully." Mrs Sentry added,

"Of course..." Ms M slapped her head, "Why did I forget that? Anyway, what I'm getting at is Flash trusts you a lot that he would tell you this event. What about Rarity, Sweetie, and Big Mac with their respective parents?"

"They should," Mr Sentry remained adamant, "Such a danger must be reported. Otherwise, it would leave their parents extremely distraught and upset."

"You have a point darling, but so does Ms M," Mrs Sentry interjected, "As kids grow into teenagers, it's natural that some things they experienced in life would be kept to themselves and friends that were with them. At worst, teenagers foolishly want to break free from their parents by intentionally doing things without their permission and not letting them know about it. At best, teenagers don't want to rope their parents into their own troubles because they believe it would make life harder for themselves, and their parents. No offence, but I think some would criticise how we raised our child as tyrants."

"Hmm..." Mr Sentry remained silent, "Very well. It is up to them, not us. In that case, that is all from me."

"In that case, we'll leave too! Thanks once again, and thanks for the chicken too!" Mrs Sentry waved goodbye and led Mr Sentry out of the room.

"Surely Mym, you could have moved this particular meeting to another day. It would save all that travel time in between for making progress in cleaning more bedrooms and taking out clothes to dry." Cleo moaned,

"Says the girl who uses the misty portal to whisk herself wherever she desires. You know it doesn't take so long to reach your destination!" Ms M rasped,

"But you know how long it takes to go back home." Cleo glared,

"Fair enough. Worry not though, I will fly us to our third and final meeting of the day. Aren't you gonna be happy to see the last two Greatwyrms after so long?"

* * *

[After packing up all they need](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQFv89Ki19s), the two Grastaeans snuck out to the car park behind the school, where not a single soul was seen in the dusk sky. With the coast clear, Mym took a deep breath and enveloped herself in a body of faint flames. Her hands and arms grew in size, morphing from skin and fingers into scales and talons. Horns protruded from the temples covered by her hair which curved downwards then outwards. Wings sprouted out from her back, and her tail sprouted from below. With one obscuring burst of fire, the teacher transformed into her true form, a large red dragon known as Brunhilda - The Flamewyrm, and the Crimson Sweetheart.

"I hope your dress clothes are okay..." Cleo noted while holding the dragon's bag of teaching materials, "Sometimes I have no idea how you could come fully dressed when you turn into a human, but also wear clothes made by others. I hope they don't burn up every time you transform."

"Do not fear, Cleo." Brunhilda laughed, "Though my mana is of fire, it preserves the clothes I wear. Besides, I'll be wearing this to the meeting anyway. Now hop on!"

The Flamewyrm lept into the air and boosted forward with a mighty flap of her wings. The two soared above the Canterlot business district and travelled over Mayleaf Park and its widespread forest beside it. As they continued flying above the forest, both Brunhilda and Cleo felt a surge of energy within their bodies as they passed a certain point. Once they did, an entirely diverse geographical region revealed itself before them. What only consists of thick trees and empty skies were magically replaced with a castle breezy forest, a vast clearwater lake, a steady volcano, a towering range of mountains, and many more things hidden within the eyes of the world.

"Hold on Cleo! I'm going to make a sharp turn to the left!" Brunhilda warned,

"I got it!" Cleo replied and clutched on to her shoulders. With a hard bank to the left and a lift in the wings, the dragon veered west towards the Dornith Mountains and boosted forward once she aligned herself.

"Now approaching, Dornith Mountains!!!" Brunhilda announced,

* * *

The Flamewyrm gracefully landed on the thunderous summit of Dornith's highest mountain, where four other dragons waited. Two of them were Midgardsomr and Mercury, the Windwyrm and Waterwyrm respectively.

["Welcome, Flamewyrm."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BR8ENG9kCQM) Midgardsomr greeted, "For the Dragon to call the Greatwyrms together, it is a surprise for you to be the last to arrive."

"The previous meeting with the parents took longer than expected. And I had to consider passenger safety," Brunhilda retorted as she let Cleo off and coated herself with fire.

"Oh??? You wish to discuss this in your human form?" A yellow dragon with teal-coloured eyes playfully chirped. Unlike the other dragons, the dragon had wings instead of arms and claws, thin black legs, a beak instead of a jaw, and the exterior of his scaly body and tail grew yellow feathers with black tips on his wings and tail, or red tips poking out behind his head. If not for his black curved horns and his featherless chest and underside of his tail, one would mistake the Lightwyrm Jupiter to be a bird.

"Yes," Ms M emerged from the fire, with not a single tear or burn on her clothes. "Not only do I have the duties of teaching and making appointments, wearing this attire has a personal significance to our discussion."

"I can sense a looming threat that dares to impact not just our own hidden land, but the land occupied by today's generation of humans." Mercury warned, "Should this threat fall upon us, I wish to defend them all. However, that involves the cooperation of Dragonkind, and who better than to start with us?"

"Well, Chthonius is missing..." Jupiter counted, "Are you sure you forgot to invite him? Yeah, I mean he's experienced death before, but he's still alive!"

"He has turned down the offer, so instead I told him of my proposal. He answered that if the plan works for all five of us, then we should seek him out." Ms M explained,

"And what, pray tell, is your proposal?" Asked Zodiark, the Shadowyrm. Like Mercury, he stood on all fours, but a majority of his purple scales, flesh and bone had horrifically rotted away over his existence, from his skull all the way down to his spine and tail. One glance at his purple-eyed glare from his almost-hollow eye sockets would strike fear into those who dared approach his presence.

"To rekindle our bond with humanity. For centuries, we have lived and protected them from the shadows, as we promised Prince Euden after our tragic but inevitable parting with him." Mercury answered, "With this threat, we can only do so much. Thus must we seek humanity's aid once again."

"Ooh! You sure about that?" Jupiter looked excited, "If humans today would see us, they'd run away screaming, yell at us to stand down, or attempt to strike us down with their weapons, which if you ask me, are completely worthless compared to Grastaea's prime!"

"Not all humans are like that," Ms M retorted, "We met with a rather unique group of young humans that know of our existence. They are capable of harnessing the workings of mana, as well as the powers of the same allies we've fought alongside. Aside from good character and attitude, they do have a magic of their own."

"Really now?" Jupiter raised his eyebrows, "Do tell!"

"They may not be royalty or carriers of Dragonblood, but the magic and power they harness come from the same values that define our bond with humans." Ms M explained, "As you know, I have taken my life as a teacher to help empower and teach students the skills necessary to take on the outside world. But ever since five of them had walked into our world and showed their promise of bettering the Halidom where we once lived, I thought to put them through a little test or challenge of my own making. They blew my expectations as they completed it. As such, I formed a pact with them through word, and since then assisted them in any Grastaean mysteries, alongside classwork."

"Speaking of which..." Cleo directed her tone to Jupiter and Zodiark, "If any of you felt the corrupting disturbance of black mana last month... it has something to do with those five Equestrians."

"Tell us the story of what happened in the Binding Ruins," Zodiark demanded,

"First, we came to the Binding Ruins in order to seek Midgardsomr to call the smithwyrms and rebuild the Halidom. This eventually led us to seal the Flow Eternal..." Ms M started,

"... But one of the five Equestrians, who wasn't human, absorbed it in an attempt in order to regain her true form and fulfil a grudge against those that exiled her from her homeworld." Midgardsomr continued, "So the other four, as well as Cleo, Brunhilda, and I, brought her back to her senses..."

"... their efforts intrigued me, and I wanted to know more about them. Last week, I personally went to meet one of them, and to put all five of them through my challenge." Mercury picked up, "Just like Brunhilda's, they completed it. I in turn gave them my pact by word."

"I get it!" Jupiter deduced, "So you want the rest of us to rekindle our bond by putting your unique humans into trials or challenges of our own. Just like how each of us tested the Prince's strength and character!"

"Yes," Ms M replied,

"One little problem. If this threat affects both the humans and us, why don't we just parley with them and forge an alliance? It would save time needed to organise a silly challenge! Plus, today's folks just aren't up to the standards of the Prince and his fighters..." Jupiter challenged. Mercury whacked the back of his head with her tail as an answer.

"We all know we DON'T work like that. Alliances are temporary and can be ceased at any time without the knowledge of both parties. The only way we can truly lend our power with humans is to personally understand their soul and strength." Mercury scolded, "Furthermore, it doubles as training for the Equestrians so they can grow just as strong as our former allies."

"Heh..." Jupiter smirked, "Your accommodative personality hasn't eroded in the past centuries. The humans you briefly described already had my attention so I'm in. No! Wait... I want to be the first to put them through the wringer!"

"Are you sure???" Cleo sharply asked,

"It will take some time to prepare, and I must learn of the humans' nature."

"Here," Cleo dug through Ms M's bag and pulled out copies each filled with information of the five Equestrians, "Mym and I filled out a personality and behaviour report for each of them."

"Perfect," Jupiter took a set with his beak, "This will speed things up very nicely..."

"You can have them too, Midgardsomr and Zodiark." Cleo added, passing each of them a set, "And if possible, I'd l like to know if you want to be second or last."

"Thank you," Zodiark thanked as he took the papers, "As for when, I do not mind. Let Midgardsomr have the first pick."

"Hmm..." Midgardsomr paused, "Having fought alongside them a month ago, I can faintly remember the extent of their abilities. If I truly want to test their power, I want to do it at a point where they have truly improved. Perhaps a challenge that could individually test each of their mettle."

"So does that mean you'll be the second?" Mercury asked,

"No... my challenge will take a lot of time to prepare, and I will need to reach out to some of our dragon allies. As such, I hereby choose to be the last of us to challenge them."

"Wow..." Ms M blinked, "You sure?"

"I am sure," Midgardsomr nodded adamantly,

"Very well." Zodiark agreed, "Then I shall produce the second challenge."

"Interesting..." Cleo mused, "Midgardsomr was the very first dragon to form a pact with Prince Euden out of the five. Now, he's opted to be the last."

"Set it up to your conditions and your objectives to your heart's content. You can test either one or all of them. Think outside the box, use the environment to help. Remember, if anyone gets dangerously hurt, you need to postpone the challenge and get a healer like Cleo on the ready. Try to formulate a challenge that can push their limits, but don't you DARE think about killing them." Ms M instructed, "I'm looking at you, Jupiter. If I see any influence of wounding each other, I will reduce you to cinders!"

"Okay okay..." Jupiter held up his wings.

"Right, are there any other questions?" Ms M asked,

"Nope!" Jupiter laughed, "I've got just the plan for them!"

"None at all," Zodiark shook his head,

"I do have one," Midgardsomr spoke, "Do you have a prediction on when this threat may come? Or at least what it is?"

"I'm... afraid that I don't have an answer for either of them. While I can sense things with my mana, I will also need more than just one of my senses to detect any trace of the threat. All I can say is it doesn't stem from the waters." Mercury sadly shook her head.

"Hmm, then perhaps a preparation is necessary after all," Midgardsomr concluded,

"I mean, we can try searching it out." Cleo suggested, "Most of my deliveries are handled by Adagio, so I can use my free time to go patrol Canterlot. Hinata can do the same when she's free."

"You mean that little fafnir of light?" Jupiter remembered, "I thought she stuck close to the Dragon Law and helping others without being seen!"

"She's grown stronger," Ms M smirked, "Enough to assume a human form!"

"Dang." Jupiter whistled, "We really need to keep in touch with the rest of the dragons."

"In this case, this meeting is over." Ms M announced, "Thank you so much for coming."

* * *

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, Brunhilda dropped off Cleo back in the Halidom and flew back to her apartment, making sure to transform in a well-hidden spot before walking out in the streets at night. The Crimson Teacher made it back to her apartment without any problem. Following her routine, she took out some leftover curry from the fridge and heated it up with her heat rather than a microwave or stove. With her meal gobbled up, she took another shower, though a much longer one where she lathered soap on her human skin with great care. Leavin the bathroom with her usual clothes that she sleeps in, she checked and ticked all the meetings today on her phone, and added some more notes for the days to come. After an hour of going through both her schoolwork and dragonwork, it was time to go to bed. Holding her Euden plush tight, she tried to drift away to sleep, but alas... two things kept her awake.

One was that she forgot to make a time and date to go replace the bedside table.

And the other was the fear of the Lightwyrm's challenge for her students... out of the Greatwyrms, he was an extremely, crafty one.

The Dragon Meetings

**The End**

Sweetie's Little Steps of Life Part 4 is next!!!


	23. Sweetie's Little Steps of a Secret Life: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4 of Sweetie's Little Steps of a Secret Life! Join the young crusader and her pals as they introduce the New Alberia's very own mascot, The Rapacious Firelord, a special summoning of four new heroes, and the next challenge of the Greatwyrms!!!

"Thanks, you two. For helping me clean the rooms." Cleo thanked, "It takes almost forever just cleaning each room one at a time."

"No problem!!!" Flash winked,

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded, though with a puzzled look.

"Judging by your expression, I assume you must imagine how many allies had been residing in the Halidom. Well, about more than a hundred, including the envoys from Hinomoto, Taiwu, and North Grastaea who would stay here temporarily now and then." Cleo estimated,

Big Mac and Flash's jaw dropped.

"I had help. Well, HAD. Everyone had timetables, duties and responsibilities in the Halidom; cleaning it is one of them." Cleo rolled her eyes, "And frankly, the 'maid' of the Halidom causes more messes rather than clean!"

"You mean Melody?" Flash asked,

"Exactly!" Cleo sighed, "Even if she has become an inseparable ally, I still question her status, or rather her entire self, as a maid to this day!"

Cleo paused and turned around.

"How did you know I was talking about her? I've never introduced her to you, nor do we have her essence!"

"I uhhhhh... read some of the adventurer bios of the rooms I cleaned! Melody was one of them!" Flash responded,

"You really are smitten with the people of New Alberia, aren't you?" Cleo smirked,

"I was partly named after a war hero." Flash blushed, "At first, I sort of disliked it because people kept on comparing me to him. Then I hated it even more that such a hero was involved in something as gruesome as war. But over time, I realised that the things he had did when no one else would. The many burdens he took on when he was originally just a down-to-earth person... it was wrong for me to despise him. He was a hero. Now I to read through every story of heroes, like the ones here in New Alberia. Very kind people; others can relate to some of them too."

"I see. You really do hold people in high regard." Cleo complimented,

 _"Smooth save,"_ Philia scoffed,

"Spare me the sarcasm. Whenever I'm engrossed in conversations, a slip of the tongue is frequent for me." Flash scoffed back,

_"But now that I think about it, why keep me a secret? Nothing is threatening your life or reputation if you tell others about me."_

"I uh..." Flash pondered, "A secret backup plan to stay ahead of any situation. That way all of us can suffer less if we make any error or mistake."

_"You sound like Alain, except you prepare to advance instead of retreat."_

"Thanks," Flash chuckled,

_"Now you'd better hurry with the cleaning. Didn't Sweetie say to get ready to film in ten minutes?"_

"A reminder and a self-esteem booster! Given your bio, have you ever considered what you would do if you somehow got married?" Flash laughed,

 _"Oy..."_ Philia gave a stern growl, _"What's with the 'somehow'?"_

"Nothing whatsoever." Flash gulped,

* * *

["Goooooooooooood Afternoon everyone!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8KCBJGQ8Do)" Sweetie announced, "My name's Sweetie Belle, and welcome to this short episode of Little Steps of a Secret Life! I'm afraid we don't have a big crowd like the last episode, and that we don't have enough content to make a regular video. Many of you may be asking 'then why are you making one anyway'?"

She pulled a raspberry and stood proud,

"Because such an excuse is pathetic! The greatest of content creators are defined by making what little they have, and opening it up into something marvellous for all to see!" She heroically declared,

"That's the spirit!" Hinata yelled offscreen,

"The Halidom has so much more secrets! From the ordinary to the extraordinary! Even though the Kingdom of New Alberia is refined and gallant, it's surely ahead of its time in the case of style: They have such an adorable mascot!"

"Wait... what?" Ms M questioned offscreen,

"Cut!" Sweetie gestured.

"We have a mascot?" Ms M responded,

* * *

## Notte: New Alberia's Mascot!!!

"This is Notte. And she's not just a cute faerie or emergency food! She was a lifelong companion of Prince Euden and the Auspex Zethia ever since she existed. Before Euden split apart and raised his own nation, the three of them were inseparable! Of course, this energetic faerie has been a fountain of support and confidence to all people of the Halidom, whether rain or shine!" Sweetie Belle introduced in the Wyrmprint gallery.

"Also, it might sound ridiculous at first," Ms M started, "But faeries had interaction with dragons way before humans and other kinds have. What's more, they are also distant kin of Dragons!"

"No way," Sweetie dropped her jaw, "Seriously!?"

"I'm serious," Ms M firmly nodded, "Their odour stemming from their mana is similar to a Dragon, though tiny and minuscule. What's more, a Faerie's nature and beliefs align with the dragons, so they have a mutual understanding compared to that of humans. That being said, some dragons wouldn't treat faeries with the same respect."

"Yikes!!!" Sweetie winced,

"Oh, I'm afraid discrimination exists within the Grastaean era. Heck, we had one nemesis whose core strength and beliefs were that the strong cull the weak, which is only achieved through the destruction of entire races until one is ultimately left standing. Evolution and 'survival of the fittest' he claims."

"That's too extreme!"

"And that was why he was known as the Agito. People with beliefs and methods so radical that they would not hesitate to rip the world a new one if it means achieving their desires. But back to the topic, here are some art pieces of Notte. Would you take a look at how adorable she is?" Ms M offered,

She gestured to the wyrmprints that featured the pint-sized, pink-haired faerie.

"This is her making flower crowns with the Prince and the Auspex in 'Happier Times' before everything went down." Ms M described, "Then this is her with Maribelle and Karina celebrating Halloween, the Grastean equivalent to Nightmare Night, as the most dastardly Trick or Treat team: 'The Plunder Pals'! Oh! And then there's her all gussied up to spread roses and happiness for Valentine's Day, also the Grastaean equivalent to Hearts and Hooves Day, as 'The Petal Queen'!"

"She definitely seems like a small bag bursting with fun!" Sweetie laughed, "If she were here, I think she and I would get along nicely! Are faeries immortal?"

"Sadly, no..." Ms M shook her head, "They too have a lifespan like all the other kinds."

"Aww..." Sweetie drooped, "That's heartbreaking!"

"Now that I think about it, I did remember saying you were similar to her..." An idea popped into Ms M's mind, "How about..."

* * *

"Are you ready, Sweetie?" Ms M chuckled, bringing the girl and herself to a hill with a mysterious signboard with ten small pictures of different items in the middle. "Remember how it goes!"

"O-Okay then." Sweetie nervously chuckled as she dusted off her dress and cleared her throat.

"Ready... now!" Ms M signalled, hitting the record button.

"Check out today's bonus!!!" Sweetie chirped, making hand gestures around the first picture on the top-left. It was like she was presenting a prize in TV game shows. After silently counting to five, she playfully spun around once and struck a pose with her finger pointing towards the top right corner of the signboard, separated from the ten.

"Have some skip tickets too!" She continued. After another five seconds, she spun back to her original place and gestured to the big board once again, this time focusing on the picture adjacent to the first one.

"And coming tomorrow..." She gestured around it. Then after five seconds...

"... The adventure continues!" Sweetie galloped forward towards the camera then veered to the left.

"Wonderful!" Ms M laughed while she stopped the filming, "You definitely fill Notte's shoes to a T! But I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't go with 'Tee hee!'"

"Yeah, no." Sweetie rolled her eyes, "I'll end up being like someone in one of Scoots and Flash's Neighponese Animes! Why do you want me to do this in the first place?"

"When Notte was still alive, she would come to this place daily and say those exact things with poses of her own."

"And why exactly?"

"Never really asked. It was some routine of hers that I found funny. It's as if she was a part of a welcoming committee who's obligated to give things whenever people come to the Halidom."

"Free stuff?" Sweetie raised an eyebrow, "That would be a wonderful incentive for tourism!"

"It would!" Ms M agreed, "Now let's go back. Decided which dragon you want to study today? Hinata's knowledgeable about other fellow dragon friends. She would gladly take over for me!"

"I'll tell you once we get back!" Sweetie cheerfully responded, "But man, I just wish I was alive at the time so I can get daily free stuff. Some of those pictures on the board are wyrmite and summon tickets. I would LOVE that!"

Little did they know that all the way back in the Halidom, ten clusters of golden crystals magically materialised in the Halidom's storage room, right in front of a cleaner.

"Huh..." Big Mac picked one up, "New Alberia's jus' a gold mine of mysteries... wonder if Ms Cleo knows this thing."

* * *

##  [Dragon showcase: Agni](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KcftAw3ecc)

Sweetie, Hinata and Rarity stood on the Halidom balcony with Flash filming them. Behind him, Big McIntosh was studying a map in silence.

"Behold," Sweetie presented a picture, "The Rapacious Firelord, [Agni](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/dragalialost_gamepedia_en/images/4/49/210016_01_portrait.png/revision/latest?cb=20180929183102). As you can tell, he is a dragon that always stands on his two hind legs, has a black underbelly with a brilliant red all over, but man! Just look at the aesthetic of his horns! And see how part of his chest protrudes? It looks like he's wearing a chest armour that's as hot as fire!!!"

"Is it me, or do the colour of dragons also represent the element they are attuned to? Like the adventurers?" Rarity asked,

"Some of them," Human Hinata responded, "And some dragons are also capable of learning and using different elements like the adventurers. For example, Jeanne D'Arc is a light dragon by origin. But with her Dragonyule or Hearth's Warming outfit, she uses water attacks and magic instead. One of her special skills is that she can fire an ice beam that can freeze enemies!"

"Oh, that sounds so sick!" Sweetie gasped, "And if she's water-attuned in that outfit, does that mean I can make a shapeshift into her if we had dragonblood?"

"Don't forget the pact! That's one of the most important things between Dragon and Human! Both of us draw power from it!" Hinata reminded, "But yes, you can!"

"How many dragons do you know can be adaptable with their mana?" Rarity asked,

"How about... every dragon?" Hinata smirked, "If humans and sylvans can take in new forms of mana and elements, then dragons can too! Only if they feel like enjoying the festivities, that is."

"Fair enough," Rarity shrugged,

"Speaking about that, dragons have also different beliefs and temperaments. Some detest the presence of 'man, while others cherish them. Agni was mostly the former. He would scorch anything and everything in the world if he feels so, even if a lesser being gets in his way. But treat him like a deity and give him offerings, and he'll agree not to cause harm to an entire kind if even one of them offers him food. He'll even fight for you too!"

"Yep, definitely sounds like a God that wants appeasement... or just a gangster demanding protection money," Sweetie grumbled,

"Speaking of which, there's more than one Agni," Hinata added,

"Multiple Agnis? Oh, Goddess..." Rarity shuddered, feeling a surge of goose pimples.

"There are just as many of the same dragons. But out of the light fafnirs, there's only one named Hinata; me!" Hinata winked then realised what she just said, "Oh stools! Shouldn't have said that!"

"No worries Hinata," Sweetie laughed, "We've got all we need anyway. Flash? Stop the recording."

* * *

##  [Special summoning interruption!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXbTUGg--ok)

"Wow, everyone!!!" Sweetie gasped, holding four summon vouchers at the camera, "Wouldn't you believe this? I know I said that we may not have enough. But lovely Hinata here graciously granted us four summon tickets! These things allow us to summon an adventurer instead of using our low cache of wyrmite! How did you get these things?"

"Some fiends may drop them. But it's pretty rare for it to happen." Hinata responded, "I collected these four tickets within a month before I stopped fighting fiends and helped out with the people in Canterlot. Of course, I never really relied on the power of former allies since I was a dragon, but now that you need them, it's the least I can do!"

"Thanks aplenty! Ms Cleo and I will be heading up to the summoning area. Stay tuned!!!"

* * *

"And we're back!" Sweetie laughed, "Four tickets yielded four essences and no pactstones! And since we didn't collect any eldwater either... they're all new adventurers we haven't seen! Oh, and we'll throw in another adventurer that we acquired outside filming!"

"Here you go," Cleo held out a cushion with three blue orbs and one gold orb. "Our new adventurers."

"So Flash! Can you use your sensory powers and show us the spirits we've received?"

Flash whisked his hand around the orbs and nodded.

"Easy as! Now, let's start with the blue ones!"

* * *

"First we have Xiao Lei, the Boundless Arithmetician. She was raised in the culture of Taiwu and finds joy in solving problems with numbers and calculations. That being said, her life and childhood revolved around exactly that, which is a good thing that maths keeps her happy. As in service to fighting, she uses magic drawn from light-attuned mana, and channelled through the wand."

"A math geek eh?" Sweetie looked around the orientally-decorated room with unique and distinct measuring instruments. "Then again, the things she keeps in her room doesn't surprise me! Say, you think she would help with my maths homework now and then?"

"Not only would she solve academic tasks, but almost everything that maths deals with. Finances, architecture, distance, anything!" Cleo explained,

"Check it out!" Sweetie grabbed a long magic wand with an upside-down pentagon frame construct with two horns and tassels sticking out from it as its head. Within the pentagon were columns of almost flat beads. They clicked and clacked together as Sweetie moved them with her fingers. "Is this another measuring instrument?"

"Hang on..." Rarity paused, "I think I've seen this before... wasn't this some early form of a calculator used in Haysia?"

"Indeed," Flash supported, "It is called an 'abacus', and it was used in Taiwu as an important part of life. Most definitely was it used to calculate total prices alongside pen and paper before calculators and cashier machines existed."

"If such an item already exists here, just how it exists as a relic today..." Rarity pieced together,

"It's very possible that the era of Grastaea could really have been from our history." Flash finished, "Yet for some reason, this era was not recorded."

"Geez, you guys are really becoming theorists," Sweetie gave a puzzled look as she put the abacus wand down, "Shall we continue?"

* * *

"Door number two, Rodrigo!" Flash introduced, "According to his bio, this guy wields the sword and the element of Shadow. If his dark armour that covers all but his mouth was a dead giveaway. No one has ever seen his eyes or entire face."

"Yikes!" Sweetie shivered at his image in his bio, "He looks fearsome and cunning with that smirk!"

"But here's the plot twist. Despite his Dark Knight appearance and experience growing and surviving as a mercenary, he is one who always expresses his sincere positive feelings through giving gifts. You can see the many types of gift boxes and non-perishable gifts that girls would like. Tragically, he's very misguided on his main choice of gifts though. what would you think if you received fiendmeat as a gift?"

"Pardon?" Big Mac spoke with a voice crack.

"Fiendmeat! You know... beef from cows, pork from pigs... meat from fiends! Fiendmeat!" Flash repeated,

Rarity's hands shot up to her mouth. Sweetie felt queasy in the stomach. Cleo just rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding me... people EAT fiends!?!?" Rarity shrieked,

"I can explain." Cleo interjected, "Rodrigo is a Mercenary, and so he had grown on surviving in the rough. It's how he found out that fiendmeat is nutritious despite the looks, and the pelt it yields are good for warmth. It took a long camping journey with a Hinomotoan Chef and a Peckish Princess to try it for myself... and admittedly it was quite delicious if made the right way. Course, I wouldn't have known about the knowledge if not for him. He's a maladroit soul, but a kind one. Alas, he really couldn't think of anything other than fiend-related trinkets to give me... in fact, his room is full of accessories and figures carved from the remains of fiends. It looks atrocious, but I would not dispose of it in memory of him."

"Wait. He gave gifts to you?" Flash's pupils shrank in realisation.

"He gives it to everyone, but mostly me." Cleo sighed,

"Big Mac?" Flash whispered, "I think... Rodrigo had a soft spot for Ms Cleo..."

"Eeyup..." Big Mac nodded,

"Poor guy..." Flash gave a small salute, "I know exactly how you feel, buddy. Even today, guys are STILL conflicted on what gift to give to our special someone! To you, our dear brother. We don't know what we do!"

"Amen..." Big Mac lowered his head.

"I'm right here." Cleo glared, "His experience as a mercenary does not excuse for his poor choice of gifts or to express his feelings. But don't you dare assume I feel nothing after his passing!"

"Awkward..." Rarity and Sweetie Belle nervously spoke in unison.

* * *

"Our last blue essence belongs to the Quiet Mercenary, Jakob." Flash introduced, "Wielder of the lance, and the power of water."

"Oh come on..." Cleo groaned, "Both of them were summoned on the same day?"

"And there you have it! It seems Ms Cleo has a second misunderstood person crushing on her!" Flash announced,

"One more out-of-line word from you, and I will force you to clean the rest of the Halidom rooms on your own." Cleo declared with a glare furious than normal. Flash quickly avoided her gaze.

"So back to Jakob," Flash he turned back to the camera, "As his title suggests, he is a mercenary who is a man of few words. Kinda like you, Big Mac."

"Not exactly," Cleo calmly interjected, "Unlike Big Mac, Jakob has troubles finding the right words to express what he feels. Though he prefers communications with his actions, he still tries his best to talk to others. Yet for some reason, he always follows me around like a ghost in the night. Whenever I try to confront him, he just flees."

"Ohh... Ah get it." Big Mac spoke, "Jus' another shy guy who worked as a merc."

"I met him by chance before he came to join us at the Halidom. He was the only one barely clinging on to life after his entire mercenary company perished. I did what I did, and it motivated him to join us later. I learned about his history from the Prince and Ranzal. He was forced to become a mercenary after he was raised by one when his real parents perished. While it may sound kind-hearted, the forcefulness discouraged him from speaking or giving his opinion, being ordered to do what he was told. Course, like Rodrigo, I never knew that he had feelings for me... until it was too late."

"Bless your heart, Ms Cleo." Rarity comforted, "In fact, the people residing in the Halidom really look out for each other; knights or mercenaries, or even different folks. So many different people coming together, just like us."

"Aww... a little dark but reminiscing moment..." Sweetie smiled,

* * *

"Now for our Gold orb we pulled... it's this guy, Luther! Water and dagger." Flash guided the group to another bedroom.

"Huh... not many accessories here." Rarity looked around, "Well, except for the large mirror and... wooden platform? Is Luther a dancer?"

"Indeed he is," Cleo answered, "Also known as the Passionate Dancer, his dedication and his encouragement for everyone to join in is something unique. Though it makes them look like idiots in my honest opinion. However, I cannot deny that it does lift the spirits and convictions of everyone by a lot, and he is great distractor for Ranzal at the time, which helps a LOT."

"What dances can he do?" Sweetie Belle asked,

"I'm afraid I don't know the specifics of dancing. If anything, he just dances whenever music is heard - flawlessly in harmony to the music's style! He'd also pair up with Orsem, a sylvan who's just as into dancing, though dancing on ice mostly."

"Hmm..." Flash scratched his chin as he examined the essence, "You have a very interesting style Luther... one that I'd like to know, as a music man myself."

* * *

"As for the adventurer we obtained outside the show... we have Pia!!!" Sweetie introduced this time. "She's a young Budding Vocalist who not only is a hardworking singer of the Harmonia Choir, but she's also clever with a lance and the power of the wind!"

"Which reminds me," Flash pulled out a book, "We never talked about what the Harmonia Choir is. The Harmonia choir is a choir that sings a multitude of carols, songs, and other things. They are very popular for their angelic voices, and they have been touring around Grastaea. Now, the owner of the choir is, believe it or not, a dragon by the name of Maritimus. A fuzzy and kind one! Just hugging and rubbing against his fur will keep you warm! That is if he'll let you..."

"Anything about this young girl aside from singing?" Rarity asked,

"Oh! She has plenty of mice as friends!" Sweetie remembered, "Unlike Luther's ducks, the descendants of Pia's mice still exist today!"

"Mice?" Rarity raised an eyebrow,

"Low blow to the Luth, Sweetie." Flash stated as a tear ran down his eye.

"She's called them many names: Mr Mouse, Clam Chowder... Ham Hock... is it me? Or am I getting hungry?" Sweetie giggled, her mouth drooling a little.

"Sweetie, you're drooling." Rarity pointed out, "And don't think about bringing the mice home for their own sake. Opal will not hesitate to eat them."

"Okay okay, I got it..." Sweetie rolled her eyes, "Cut, Adagio."

"Done..." Adagio hit a few buttons, "Is this episode over?"

"Yep!" Sweetie gave a thumbs up,

"Good, I'm tired..."

"Don't forget to turn off the light as you go out!" Cleo reminded,

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded. Making sure he was the last to go, turned off the lights, and sent the entire room to darkness. Then, he left the room and closed the door. He found it interesting that after a month, he and the rest of the Equestrians associated 'turning the lights on or off' in the Halidom as simply lighting or extinguishing a candle that could impressively light up an entire room.

* * *

"Thanks a lot for filming everything! Adagio!" Sweetie thanked,

"I'm not in the mood to be a part of your stupid show for today, but I know you won't take no for an answer," Adagio spoke grouchily.

"You know me quite well now!" Sweetie smirked, irritating Adagio.

"You know, I think we should keep a list of all the adventurers we have so far. I mean, the names given within the Grastaean era are far different to ours, well... except for some, like Berserker. Even so, I can't remember them all. Also, we should probably record Francesca and Estelle's bio and history too!" Flash suggested,

"You seem to be a lot more interested in taking part of Sweetie's New Alberia hobby now..." Rarity pointed out,

"Who couldn't resist the temptation of an unexplored era? There are so many things that we can discover and find about our past, which can also bridge to what we are capable of today!" Flash explained,

"Yeah! That's what I feel too!" Sweetie laughed and bumped fists with Flash.

"Glad you're having fun!" Ms M strode over, "Now that your hobby is over, you'd better join Applebloom and Scootaloo with their meditation near the elemental altars."

"Oh..." Sweetie lowered her head, "Okay..."

"I'm sorry. What did she get punished for?" Rarity asked,

"Using her own water mana to knock Diamond Tiara's hairpin out of her hair and messing it up." Ms M summarized,

"Sweetie..." Rarity frowned, "But I assume Diamond Tiara did something to warrant such behaviour... right?"

"Yes." Ms M nodded, "Berating Ditzy Doo, I believe. Or perhaps her friends called her 'Derpy Hooves'?"

"She deserved it," Rarity and Flash responded in unison.

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed,

"She's still a freshman. As she grows older, she'll change. You might be surprised!" Ms M assured,

"We'll be the judge of that," Sweetie scoffed,

"But before you go..." Ms M stopped, "There is something important that you need to know."

"And that is?" Adagio asked,

"Your next Greatwyrm challenge." Cleo answered, "The Lightwyrm Jupiter had messaged us not so long ago that his challenge is ready for you, conditions and all."

The five Equestrians groaned,

"Hoo boy... here we go again!" Sweetie nervously smiled,

"What does it entail?" Rarity asked,

"Two parts." Ms M briefed, "The first test is to reach the summit of the highest mountain in Mount Dornith. I believe we attempted to do that a month ago."

"And the time where I fell off it..." Flash added, "Oh dear..."

"In that case, we must stay far away from any edges if possible," Ms M guided, "Anyway, once the five of you get up there, the instructions for the second half of the challenge will be given by Jupiter himself. He also says that no prior training or preparation will be needed. Just your own selves."

"Hmm..." Flash narrowed his eyes, "That is really suspicious..."

"I share that same notion," Ms M frowned, "But I'm afraid he won't reveal it. Anyway, there are two important conditions that he set. He says that there is no deadline to his challenge, but he will leave the path for fiends to continuously spawn there starting tomorrow. This is a consequence should you 'lay off' the challenge."

"Just like how teachers would take away a percentage of your total score for every day you handed it in late! That's scary!" Rarity jumped,

"Second," Ms M continued, "The only information he's given us about the second half of the challenge is that only two of you are chosen by him to run it. They are..."

She turned to the senior student farmer,

"... Big McIntosh..."

Then to the blue-haired teen,

"... And Flash Sentry. The boys of the group."

"Uh-oh..." The boys worryingly turned their heads to each other.

Sweetie's Little Steps of Life

**_The End...?_ **

Next up: The Lightwyrm's Provocation

Flash's record of acquired adventurers:

Silver essences: Francesca, Estelle, Zardin, Alain, Vida, Nicolas, Philia, Xiao Lei (NEW!), Rodrigo (NEW!), Jakob (NEW!)

Gold essences: Aeleen, Vixel, Patia, Pia, Luther (NEW!)

Rainbow essences: Louise


	24. The Lightwyrm's Provocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Receiving the Lightwyrm's invitation, they seek the assistance of their best friends and solvers for anything magic-related! Fully prepared, Flash and Big McIntosh are ready! But what does Jupiter have in store for the two sole boys of the team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very Happy New Year! This crossover series ain't going to stop in 2021! Although it may slow down maybe as the year goes on, since university and all soon, but thanks to all who read the story up to here!

_When Ms M was meeting the parents to talk about Adagio..._

**"Hey Scoots, why don't you hurry on home first? I've got something on my mind."**

**"That's rather rare of you. You'd normally go home straight away." Scootaloo questioned, "Do you have something?"**

**"I need some fresh air... and some time to myself. "**

**"Time to yourself? For what? Anything on your mind bro, I can lend an ear like always!!!"**

**Flash stopped and stared at the Cerise-haired girl.**

**"I appreciate you always being there for me, Scoots. But this one I think should go alone, or at least between me and the Goddess."**

**"Is this about you being angry?" Scootaloo prompted, raising an unconvinced eyebrow, "It's been an entire month since you last did this. And we ALL know it was for a really good reason!"**

**"Well since then, things haven't been the same." Flash explained, "You know about the trials with the Greatwyrms. And I fear that getting through this will possibly mean this 'angry' phase coming back in the future."**

**"Well snap." Scootaloo expressed, "In that case, don't take too long okay? And where will you be going?"**

**"Mayleaf Park," Flash answered,**

**"Okay then. See you tomorrow!" Scootaloo called. Flash waved goodbye as he split off and went towards the direction of the park.**

**Flash arrived at the park just as the sun began to set. As it did, it turned itself and the skies surrounding it, into a bright flaring orange. Many people - couples and families, young and old, knew it was time for them to leave. For Flash, however, it was the perfect time to be alone. Finding a spot between the pond and the picnic area, he looked to the skies and closed his eyes in prayer for a minute or two.**

**"Thank you." He ended and sat down on the grass, "Ahh, such a beautiful sunset... don't you think Philia?"**

_**"Huh? Well... yeah. It looks just as beautiful a thousand years ago when I was still alive."** _ **Philia spoke,** _**"Forgive me for being nosy, but may I know what you prayed to your goddess for?"** _

**"Praying for regrets and forgiveness, thanks, and support for what's to come." Flash summarised,**

_**"Regrets? What about?"** _

**"You overheard my conversation with Scoots, right? About me being angry?"**

_**"Yeah."** _

**"When I get angry, I become an almost different person. One who's willing to get bloody. I get angry for good reason, but it doesn't pardon me from the actions I do. The times I did so, I've gotten into trouble that risked my future. I got expelled from Primary School, or rather a school I attended when I was a kid in your context. And it could have been even worse from what Dad said since his job involves studying a lot of laws."**

_**"I see... and I assume your thanks is about having a second chance to go back to school again?"** _

**"Yeah! Among a lot of other things. A family that forgives me and having friends that can accept me. Especially Scoots. She was my first best friend."**

_**"If anything happened to her, I'd imagine you would get angry!"** _

**"Oh, I did." Flash nodded, "But never mind that. The next thing I prayed for was guidance and courage for the upcoming trials with the Greatwyrms, school, my anger, and just anything in general, whether I expect it or not."**

_**"I see."** _

**"Even though you asked, it's honestly a little weird sharing my prayers with you. I only did this sort of thing with my parents and Scoots, but only because they shared their prayers with me - that and we have the same faith."**

_**"Oh, I don't think it's weird. Least you're open enough to share it with me! Or is it because I'm already dead? Regardless, you ain't the only person I've met who prays a lot. Plenty of religious people live in New Alberia and fight alongside the prince. I'm friends with one of 'em too!"** _

**"Really? That's reassuring. Speaking of trials and your current state... I'd like to take one now with you."**

_**"Me? What do you need ol' me for?"** _

**"Philia. If I were a spirit like you and learned that I died a long time ago, I would freak out." Flash explained, "And I'd probably feel really sad if I see that the world around me is unrecognisable."**

**Philia went silent.**

**"Are you okay with what's happened to you?"**

**A long silence passed, and the lovestruck spirit began to sniff and sob.**

_**"Did you really have to bring that up?"** _ **Philia asked, her voice taking on a load of weight.**

**"Better out than in. Mum taught me that herself. And remember, this is only just between you and me."**

_**"It should be obvious to you!"** _ **Philia shrieked,** _**"I don't remember how I died, or how everyone else died. But most importantly, the prince and I never had our happy ending together! I am not okay at all; this is the complete opposite of my destiny! And... and!"** _

**She began to sob.**

_**"In the end, my destiny was to die lonely. Never to be married to anyone, let alone the prince."** _

**Even if she were a spirit, Flash could feel clouds as heavy as a boulder pushing down on his shoulders, while at the same time unleashing a torrential rain that added discomfort and attempted to push the doors to his mind shut. Within that essence, was a soul who lost all meaning and purpose, an unfulfilled life.**

**"I'm sorry." Flash spoke after a minute of crying, "It was insensitive of me to ask of your feelings. I won't ask anything more personal of you."**

**Philia continued weeping.**

**"But next time you do want to talk about it, or anything, please share it with me." Flash continued, "I promise you, even if you're bound to this essence, I won't leave you alone."**

**Again, there was no response from Philia.**

**"Well, I guess it's time for us to go home." Flash stood up and turned to the park exit.**

_**"You're going the wrong way..."** _ **Philia coughed,** _**"I live in the Halidom, or at least haunt the place..."** _

**"But you're living with me and my parents, and you're definitely not haunting us."**

**Philia stopped crying. Though she continued sniffing and breathing heavily.**

_**"Why did you... bring this pain about?"** _ **Philia demanded, pausing halfway to sniff.**

**"Because I want to listen to your true feelings." Flash boldly answered, "Ever since you've been teasing and supporting me for the past few days. Honestly, I did fear it may bring pain, but if there was ever the slightest chance that it would make you feel better by sharing it with others, just as I share my own embarrassments with my parents and friends... I had to go for it."**

_**"You really suck at understanding girls."** _ **Philia grumbled,** _**"But you're very lucky that you feel like the prince to me."** _

**"I'm not forgiven, am I?" Flash sighed,**

_**"Nope. And talking more won't help you either. Just take me 'home'."** _ **She ordered,**

**"Got it."**

_**"That being said, I'll hold you to it if I feel like speaking my mind. Otherwise, I'll never forgive you."** _ **Philia added.**

**"As I said, it's a promise!" Flash nodded, giving a thumbs up and a goofy grin.**

_**"You're right. You're definitely not the prince."** _ **Philia scoffed in response,** _**"But that doesn't mean I take back what I said either."** _

**But as Flash continued walking, he became immobilised out of nowhere. Simultaneously, Philia's senses and movements were rendered immobile too.**

**"Huh!?" Flash gasped,**

_**"I-I'm stuck!"** _ **Philia panicked,**

**A giant invisible hand grabbed Flash from behind and yanked him backwards. Another giant invisible hand grabbed Philia from the front and yanked her forwards.**

**"Oy!" Flash grunted and tried to break free but to no avail.**

_**"Hey! Let go of me!"** _ **Philia growled.**

**A small blue light flashed into both their planes of existence and the hands dragged the two towards them. The moment the two touched the light, it spontaneously grew into the size of a giant, swallowing them whole. They screamed as they felt their insides break away like dust. Once the light was gone, Flash found himself alive and in one piece, standing in the same spot where he froze.**

_**"What just happened?"** _

**"I don't know... all of a sudden I could feel someone pulling me into some light."**

_**"Same here. You okay?"** _

**"Yeah. My eyes are good, and I can move my body!"**

_**"That's good, I'd be worried if something happened and- wait... did you just say that you can move your body?"** _

**"Yeah. The first time we met, I said I could feel my entire body, but it was just suspended in the air and uh... huh? Ahhh!?"**

_**"What's wrong?"** _

**"Where are you!?"**

_**"I haven't even moved an inch! What do you me--wait... my head... my arms... I'm not moving!!!!"** _

**"No way, no way! I need a mirror!!!"**

_**"Go to the pond!!!"** _

**Flash spun around, rushed to the pond, and had both their fears confirmed. The reflection staring back at Flash was not him at all, at least entirely. His vivid cornflower blue irises turned turquoise, and his sapphire blue hair into dirty gold. More importantly, his orange, or to be more accurate, his pale, light greyish amber skin had turned into fair ivory - the very same colours Philia sported as depicted in her biography.**

**"Flaaaaash..." Philia started, feeling grounded, vibrant, and uncomfortable.**

_**"Philiaaaaa..."** _ **Flash responded, feeling floaty, empty, and equally uncomfortable as she did.**

**"What the hell just happened!?" The two screamed.**

* * *

Today was Thursday, the day after Sweetie's fourth episode of Little Steps of Life. At lunchtime, Rarity and her friends were at the canteen for a super-duper priority one important meeting, as Pinkie would put it.

"[Alright everyone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8KCBJGQ8Do)," Rarity began, "Adagio will be returning to CHS at the start of next Monday, and make no mistake that she's going to be the person to avoid for all the other classmates! I hope all of you would treat her fairly and kindly. As I said, she has changed a lot."

"Y'all don't have to convince us, 'Dagio's already done that, and we forgive her." Applejack chuckled, "That bein' said, it will take some time for the other students to do that."

"Yep. And there are no magical mishaps that have been happening around school." Rainbow added, "Hard chance for an opportunity to do something good! N-Not that only chaotic and life-threatening events can redeem her."

"Why don't we think about normal common things? For one, the freshman's fair is a few weeks from now. She can definitely help out with our stalls!" Twilight suggested,

"Yes. Principal Celestia and Ms M told us that it would be perfect for her to prove that she isn't who she was for all of Canterlot." Rarity explained, "Still, whose idea was it to spread the Dazzling's antics all around Canterlot and made them enemies?"

"Hey, I only did it to protect the school and everyone else." Rainbow frowned, "And besides, I never knew that she couldn't hypnotise the whole school anymore until recently."

"So you never considered forgiving someone?" Flash cheekily challenged,

"Spare me your snark!" Rainbow interrupted, "Besides, you booed them off too! What's not to say that you also took part in warning everyone about the Dazzlings?"

"I did that the first thing to my mum and dad, and I got a big scolding in return." Flash took a deep breath "I uh... completely forgot about the time when I did something very bad but was forgiven and given a second chance. I completely regretted ever thinking of spreading messages afterwards. Supporting her now is how I want to make up."

"Sheesh! You have like, tiger parents!" Pinkie joked,

"It's complicated," Flash summarised.

"Well, we're definitely going to include her with us, no questions asked." Sunset agreed, as did the rest of the girls.

"I-I'm concerned with just one thing though..." Fluttershy raised a hand, "Don't you have a challenge with a dragon that begins today? I think his name was Jupiter. Sweetie and the crusaders were talking about it."

"Ah, about that..." Flash started, "We've decided to tackle this on Saturday when we're all done with schoolwork. Also, we plan on training and figuring out how to prepare for any surprises in his mysterious second half of the task."

"Oh really?" Pinkie raised an eyebrow, "Then how would you prepare for something like that?"

"Ask a teacher? Specifically, Ms M?" Twilight suggested.

"That's... actually what we were going for." Flash started,

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded in agreement.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Pinkie and Rainbow pouted.

"We're meeting her in her classroom in the second half of lunchtime. That being said, I want to invite all of you would like to plan and share valuable ideas with us if you're not busy with anything else, of course." Rarity offered, "Sweetie and the crusaders will be coming too!"

"Well, I haven't got anything for the rest of lunchtime." Sunset accepted, "And while we're at it, there would be a lot more to write about Grastaea for the princesses and everyone else back home!"

"I'm free too!" Twilight exclaimed,

"As am I," Fluttershy graciously nodded,

"Oh yeah!!!" Pinkie jumped and cheered,

"Count me in," Applejack finger saluted,

"Looks like we're all in!" Rainbow gave a thumbs up, "Let's check out our draconian teacher!"

* * *

"I was not expecting [ALL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQFv89Ki19s) of your friends to come to this meeting today." Ms M started, "But I welcome you all the same. That being said, I'm still on the fence with you Pinkie."

Pinkie giggled in response.

"Anyway, will you be taking Jupiter's trial today?" Ms M continued,

"We've decided..." Sweetie started, "To do it on Saturday afternoon. I know it means almost three full days of fiends, but we'll be very careful in making our advance."

"Are you sure this is wise?" Ms M asked,

"For today, tomorrow, and Saturday morning, we plan to use that time to learn everything about the challenge, and how we can best organise ourselves for the long trek to the Summit." Flash answered,

"Flash, since when did you become an egghead like Twi?" Rainbow raised a hand,

"I have very painful memories of this mountain range." Flash explained, intentionally cracking his voice on the 'very'. "And I don't want it to happen again."

"Ohh..." The girls remembered.

"Then that is a wise choice!" Ms M smiled, "Very well. Let me explain the challenge for our new strategists. Jupiter has tasked the five to climb the summit, then for only McIntosh and Flash to do an unknown task. Though he said that he will officially start today, there is no deadline for the team to complete it."

"But the catch?" Rainbow asked,

"As you know, fiends still pour into Grastaea, and there's no particular pattern to them appearing. These otherworldly things are a natural enemy to dragons and nature, so it's part of our duty to stop them. Jupiter oversees the Dornith Mountains so if he'll zap any that he sees. But starting today, he's going to leave them to continuously spawn in the mountains for us to fight our way through. Also, there is only one route up to the summit on foot, so it would be hard to go around any fiend clusters." Ms M answered,

"Yikes! Now that doesn't sound like fun... does it?" Pinkie asked,

"So that explains the almost three days worth." Twilight calculated. "And by no particular pattern, you mean there's no fixed number to how many appear every day?"

"Eeyup!" Ms M mimicked, "And which region of the mountains they appear too."

"I think it's a bit too risky to leave 3 days just for training and preparing," Sunset advised,

"Agreed," Twilight supported,

"Yeah! Ah reckon y'all tackle the darn thing right now!" Applebloom added,

"Woah there, that's a bit hasty." Applejack shared, "But they've got a point. 3 days is too much."

"Then how many days would you think is enough?" Rarity asked,

"I think we should hear everything that Jupiter has in store first." Twilight suggested, "Then we can figure out the right day to do all we need."

"In that case, let's go over more additional rules." Ms M continued, "Jupiter will not allow Mercury or I to assist you in the trek up to the summit, only to spectate."

"What!? No dragons!?" Sweetie jumped, "That's not fair! We rightfully earned your aid!"

"Not the greatwyrms since we're more of an 'obligated' type. Remember, we promised the prince not to bring harm to the future generations of mankind, as well as protect them. Other dragons do not promise the same thing, since most of them aren't fond of humans before the prince." Ms M corrected, "On that note, Jupiter will allow other dragons who've made a pact with you on their own accord."

"Sweet! Except we've never seen let alone befriend any other dragon but you and the water one. Oh yeah, they're supposed to be 'hidden'." Rainbow spoke cynically, "How the hell can we find one when they actively try to blend in?"

"Actually..." Flash stood up in realisation, "We do have one."

"Wait, really!?" Rainbow jumped,

"Hinata!" Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Big Mac, and Scootaloo gasped in unison.

"Bingo!" Ms M clicked her tongue and gave a cool pointing gesture, "Funny enough, she flew over to Jupiter yesterday and demanded to assist you his challenge!"

"Wow!" Sunset looked impressed, "Now that's a dragon who fits his bill!"

"Okay, Hinata will be joining us. Next, dealing with the fiends." Flash continued, "If I recall correctly, every single one of them is light-attuned. That means any shadow-attuned adventurers will be effective against them whereas light-attuned ones won't. On the other hand, the light fiends can also deal more damage to shadow adventurers, so we'll feel as much pain as they do."

"So that means the five of you need to consider using different essences if you want to plough through without any difficulty." Fluttershy deduced, "How many of these shadow adventurers do you have?"

"Last I recall, three." Flash pulled out his list of adventurers, "Vida, Patia, and Rodrigo."

"AKA, the knife nut, vice-charger, and fiend wrapper. That's a pretty trio." Sweetie joked,

"Jokes aside, I'm sure we can use a day to try them out and get used to them before we march." Rarity offered, "But first, we need to pick our models for this. Adagio would have no problems breaking into Vida since both she and Francesca are dagger users. As for Patia..."

Everyone turned to Flash.

"On second thoughts, never mind." Rarity concluded,

"I..." Flash gave a big grin and put his hands together, "... actually wouldn't mind giving her a try IF push comes to sho-"

"NO." All the girls commanded, terrifying Flash with their glares and their unison.

"... Okay." Flash squeaked, then resumed his normal voice, "Then how about you, Sweetie? You were interested in learning the lance ever since you got Pia's essence."

"True." Sweetie nodded, "But I wanna give Pia a shot. Is that okay?"

The group looked at each other, then back to Sweetie.

"I guess that will be fine." Rarity shrugged, "I can try using a lance instead."

"Wait." Ms M interrupted, "You must have at least a healer on the team. That way, any errors or mistakes that lead to harm can be healed. It will be problematic if you get injured early on, and you don't have anything to heal it with!"

"Don't we have Ms Cleo for that?" Rarity tilted her head,

"She's also not allowed." Ms M coughed,

"What!?" The students yelled,

"It's a test for the five of you. Not Cleo."

"... Fair enough." The students sighed and shrugged.

"Well let's see..." Flash went back to his list, "We only have two healers - Estelle and Vixel. Both are light-attuned. Given the pickle we're in, we can only rely on one."

"I've filled out two of those mana circles in Estelle, and have learned both her skills. I can't seem to get to her 3rd circle." Rarity recalled,

"Same here with Vixel." Big Mac raised his hand,

"Healing Faith heals one person greatly, while Guardian's Grace heals everyone over time." Sweetie recollected, "But I don't know about Vixel's moves."

"Actually," Big Mac remembered, "If Ah can recall... Spirited Song is similar to Guardian's Grace, but there is one special effect Ah noticed when we we're trainin' our healin' fer Mercury's challenge."

"Really? I didn't feel different at that time. What was it?" Rarity asked,

"Ah felt a little stronger after usin' the healin' fer a few seconds. And it showed when Ah could sweep the fiends n' only three to four hits rather n' five to six."

"A strength boost? Neat!" Scootaloo gave a thumbs up, "That would definitely help taking out fiends with ease!"

"But Ah don't know if it was jus' me, or if it affects everyone. Need to give it another try." Big Mac warned, "Also, I don't know what Agitato Assault does."

"That's something we can test out alongside using the new heroes," Sunset suggested,

"Actually, I do have an idea." Pinkie shot up, "What if a good way to train all that is just go to the mountains and shave off the fiends that appear daily? That way, you won't have to worry about facing so many days worth all at once! Though it wouldn't be fun in my opinion."

Everyone looked at Pinkie with their jaws dropped.

"How... How did I not think about that!?" Rarity exclaimed,

"That is a big brain idea!!!" Sweetie laughed, "Looks like you've been beat, Flash."

"Wait." Twilight stopped, "How far is the mountain?"

"From the Halidom to Kleifheim, about 15-20 minutes. Scaling up the mountain from there? I'd estimate... 30-45 minutes without taking any breaks." Ms M estimated.

"Hmm..." The students went back into thinking mode. Going there and back would take at least two hours!

"I... guess we can make a compromise of our previous plan." Flash suggested, "We should find a place where we can make a base camp. Kleifheim would be the perfect place."

"That's not a bad idea. That abandoned city would be perfect." Rarity agreed,

"Um, y'all do know we have school. Right?" Applejack and Applebloom spoke in unison.

"We have the misty portal!" Big Mac countered, "It takes us wherever we desire. So we can warp to Kleifheim and start our trek there! Of course, we do have to make the return trip on foot. But once you reach the portal, you can desire just to go back home."

"Ohh!" Everyone remembered.

"Well, in any case, we'll test our plans after school. Then see what we can learn from it." Ms M summarised and pulled out a map of the Dornith Mountains, "The ideal places where we can do some fiendsweeping are the areas surrounding Kleifheim as well as the abandoned city itself." She highlighted the long trail between Kleifheim and the forest border on the south-east with a pencil.

"Zamshire Pass." She named, "This is the 15-20 minute trail to get the Kleifheim. Then..." She circled an area a little north of the city. "The Dornith Crossing. It takes about 10 minutes to reach it from Kleifheim, and then another 10 to the Sandscale Cliffs. But we'll stick to clearing fiends situated in the Crossing."

"Fine by me!" Everyone exclaimed,

"Wonderful! Now to our supportive friends, would you like to join the party?" Ms M offered,

"Hmm..." The girls pondered loudly.

* * *

"[Hrah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azyl6Q2H5UY)!" A swordsman clad in black and red armour swung his sword horizontally, cleaving a row of yellow slimes. Then he took two steps to the left towards a yellow shroom and effortlessly sliced off his cap.

"Well?" Sweetie asked, walking towards her, "How does it feel, Big Mac? Or should I say, Rodrigo?"

"Not bad." The fighter gave his sword a shake, then looked at the disintegrating fiends. "Ah can get used to a sword!"

"Do you know any of his skills yet?"

"Eeyup. Would ya like to know the tale behind it?"

"Nah it's fine. Adagio's giving Vida a spin in the upper areas of the Zamshire Pass. You wanna watch?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Alley-oop!" A short teenage girl with pale orange skin and short vivid orange hair twirled through the sky with her dagger her in hand, cutting and gutting through any fiend who dared jump in the hopes of tearing her apart. With a perfect landing, and a current group of fiends crumbling away, the girl stood up proud.

"Yep. Easy as!" Vida chuckled. "The muscle memory I learned from Francesca works well in this body!"

"That's wonderful to hear! Now... what do you really think about Vida?" Applejack beamed.

"We have some very similar fashion tastes like fingerless gloves, long tights, and tall boots! Though hers is a bit taller than my normal one. I could go without the hair and neck ribbon though," Vida inspected her clothes. "That being said, everything else is sorta creepy for my taste. I mean, I thought it was weird that her dress-like coat was heavier than a rain jacket, and it turns out she's got a large supply of knives hidden in it! I mean, the small dagger strapped onto her leg isn't even enough for her! She really is a knife nut!" Then she calmed her voice, "But overall, I like her better than Francesca because, reasons."

"Reasons?" Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie, looked at each other.

"I think I know what it is." Sweetie chimed in with a big smirk, "But mum's the word!!!"

"Grr..." Vida gritted her teeth.

"Ah think you moved well yerself, 'Dagio." Rodrigo complimented,

"Tsk, way to state the obvious." Vida rolled her eyes, "I guess you want me to ask you how Rodrigo went?"

"Nope, but Ah'm happy to anyway!" He chuckled, "Ah like him. Ah like swingin' the sword, I've got a picture on how one of his skills work, but Ah still prefer Vixel more. Maybe that's why Ah'm not tryin' to replicate or put on a different voice."

"Ahh." Vida nodded, "Well, pity that we've decided to bring Estelle instead for healing duties. The conductor's more of a buffer anyway!"

"No worries." Rodrigo shrugged,

"Aww..." Rainbow pouted,

"Something on your mind?" Vida noticed,

"I've been thinking back to the time when I said that essences were sort of like wearing someone else's skin... I want to eat those words after seeing how it actually works." Rainbow smiled,

"Okay." Vida shrugged,

"But once I read through Vida's bio myself, Oh My Goddess! She's so quick, agile, a treasure hunter and unbeatable lockpicker! Able to outsmart the traps surrounding any treasure, and capable of unlocking any safe or door with her tools! If she can easily bypass a magically locked door with just a lockpick, she definitely deserves being labelled, 'awesome'! I don't know whoever gave her the title 'Knife Fanatic'. Makes her sound like a psychopath if you ask me! Say, is she in our history books? Did she find the legendary knife?"

"Sadly, no." Sweetie shook her head, "That being said, we never really checked if her name appeared in the history books."

"Uncool!" Rainbow yelled,

"Is it me, or does anyone find it weird seeing Rainbow glorify a thief?" Vida asked,

"Wouldn't be the first time. Rainbow also likes Daring Do, a fictional character who raids temples and steals their artefacts." Pinkie seriously responded.

"Hey!" Rainbow snapped, "They're Treasure Hunters!"

"Yeah yeah!" Pinkie and Applejack teased,

"After seeing it," Rainbow continued, "I honestly want to try it out. The 'essence' thing. Kinda jealous that I'm not doing the test."

"I'll remember that," Vida rolled her eyes, "But as of now, I'm using it."

"Speaking about essences," Rodrigo remembered, "Where're the others?"

"Up at Kleifheim." Applejack stated, "Rarity, Flash, Hinata, Ms Cleo and Ms M are prolly making sure the rest of the girls are takin' their own sweet time explorin' without any fiends ruining their fun."

* * *

On the roof of one of Kleifheim's two-story buildings, Sunset stared at the tallest mountain of the range with a pair of binoculars. The summit had a ring of stormy purple clouds around it and was intricately connected to a shorter mountain via a long ascending natural rock bridge.

"What a spectacle!" Sunset exclaimed, "So this is where the long part of our walk will be. Seems fair enough. What do you girls think?"

No one responded; save for the sound of chatting, flickering flames, and a flavoursome aroma from below. Sunset sighed.

"This trip was to ensure that the path to the challenge will go smoothly... and they're interested in an afternoon snack!"

* * *

On the ground floor of the house, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity (dressed and essenced as Estelle) sat around a small rusty but durable dining table, watching Cleo whip up a familiar hearty stew in a portable cooking pot over the wood-fueled hearth. Furthermore, the Sylvan was dressed in a vibrant orange dress that wasn't frilled or spread outwards compared to her normal skirt. She also wore a dark-green and tartan underdress below the orange, and a small short-sleeved fair coloured jacket, which shoes geared for hiking, and a black floppy hat decorated with a yellow rose and purple berries. More importantly, the outfit also involved changing her thick drill-like twintails into one long bushy ponytail, that reached down to her ankles, and revealing her furry purple and black-tipped bunny-like ears, sticking out the top of her head.

"My goodness, Ms Cleo! You never told me that you have an outfit suited for outdoor travelling and camping! And I must say, it also looks perfect for the catwalk! Form and Function brought equally to their fullest!!!" Estelle complimented,

"You are too kind, Rarity." Cleo smiled as she continued stirring, "To be honest, camping outdoors and hiking up mountains was something I neither desired nor was I built to do. But once I learned that there were so many new foods that can only be found in the wilderness, I acquired the will, the equipment, and these clothes to ease the stress! Though ironically, this is still indoor cooking."

"Your ears!" Fluttershy squeaked, "It's so fascinating to see ears like those in real life... to see a sylvan!"

"Not all sylvan ears look the same, but I do see why most humans in your time would compare them to rabbits." Cleo took out three bowls from her rucksack. "I'll assume that Sweetie didn't show you her first video of her project, so I'll tell you from experience. A majority of sylvans live in forests and woods, hence the moniker 'Child of the Woods'. That being said, I was in servitude to Alberius, the Founder and his descendant, Prince Euden. As such, I had lived mostly in a castle."

"I'm sure you didn't spend all of your childhood living in the castle and serving." Twilight asked, "Do you remember the times when you were young?"

"Sadly..." Cleo sighed as she poured filled the bowls with the stew without even a single drop spilled, "I'm afraid it has been nothing but fog in my mind, just like my memories with Alberius. The only memories are as clear as day are Euden's and New Alberia."

"Can I touch them?" Fluttershy asked, holding out a hand, "If... it's alright with you... but... I must... feel..."

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but you are not allowed to touch them." Cleo declined as she placed a bowl of stew and a spoon in front of each girl, "But if anything, it would be my pleasure to share sylvan culture and tales."

"Aww..." Fluttershy pouted, "But I understand. And I would love to know absolutely everything about sylvans!"

"May I join in?" Twilight added, "I would never pass up learning about something undiscovered by the experts!"

"Very well then, but do remember to eat as you listen..." Cleo chuckled, "Then perhaps I should start with Luca and Sarisse..."

"Hmm..." Estelle pondered as she sipped some of her stew and partly listened to the sylvan's stories. "Was it really a good idea for Applebloom and Scootaloo to explore the crossing with Flash, Ms M, and Hinata?"

* * *

"Yee-haw!" Applebloom yelled at the gorge below.

"Yee-haw... Yee-haw..." The gorge echoed back.

"Roar!!!" Hinata copied, with a roar down the gorge.

"Roar! ... Roar! ... Roar!" The gorge echoed back, a little stronger than Scootaloo's.

"Wow, you've got a mighty voice, Hinata!" Applebloom complimented, "Then again, Ah wouldn't expect anythin' less than a dragon!"

"Oh, you flatter me!" Hinata giggled as she flapped her wings, "Not all dragons roar, but it does feel good on the chest!"

"Say, do you think you take me underneath those clouds?"

"Ooh, I'm not sure." Hinata shuddered, "While I can carry you down, carrying you up will take lots of energy. I'd have to put you down and rest often, and that would take a long time!"

"And I'd advise doing so in the first place," Mym chimed in as she approached them with Scootaloo, "Safety is always a priority, dragon-assisted or not. Besides, why not ask Flash for a personal experience?"

"Yeesh..." Scootaloo shivered. "I can't imagine getting all those cuts and wounds as you fall..."

"Fine..." Applebloom rolled her eyes, "Speaking about him, where is he?"

"He said he was going to do a little more training on his own. He wanted to learn and try something new."

"Like what?"

"A new weapon!" Flash called from behind, "I thought of learning more in the ways of combat. And started with the bow!" He held out a light brown wooden bow with white and gold-trimmed shoulders near the arrow mount, serving as a grip. "This is a Composite Bow I found around in the Halidom armoury. Doesn't look like the composite bows of today, but it feels eerily similar, given the diverse materials used."

"Ooh!" Applebloom and Scootaloo expressed their interest.

"Of course." Mym remembered, "You're also a weapon nut, given that you wanted to try some smithing."

"Man, I hope we can find the blacksmithing dragons." Flash sighed. "Anyway, I've cleared everything in the Crossing, and I'm satisfied with the training."

"That's wonderful." Mym gave a thumbs up, "Now, why don't we all head back to Kleifheim? I heard Cleo's making some of her hearty stew, and that dish is so wonderful for human and dragon alike!"

"Yay!" Scootaloo cheered,

"Finally! Ah'm hungry." Applebloom exclaimed,

As the group turned their sights back to the abandoned city, Flash put a finger to his lips and made a subtle shush expression. A shush was returned, alongside a giggle that no one but Flash could hear.

* * *

[After one-and-a-half hours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OA76yeIzxuM), the expedition team had learned as much about navigating the mountains, examining its enemies' strengths and weaknesses, and enjoyed a heartwarming meal. Now, it was time for the students to collect their schoolbags left at the Halidom and convene at the misty portal in the glade.

"That was fun!" Pinkie cheered, "We should climb up for real this time! Or can we explore the volcano next?"

"Are you kidding!?" Twilight jumped, "It's an active volcano! We'll perish just by going in there!"

"Oh not to worry," Mym chuckled, "The heat won't kill you. Jumping into the lava? That's a different story."

"Thank you for assisting us, everyone!" Rarity thanked, "Without all of you helping, we wouldn't have gotten so many ideas that could help us scale the mountain!"

"Yep." Flash continued, "And all that leaves is for us to prep our shadow essences to the best they can!"

"Thanks, I guess..." Adagio huffed, "At least I can use someone other than Francesca."

"No worries! See you next week at school?" Rainbow laughed,

"Ughhhhhh..." Adagio uncomfortably groaned.

"Oh! I almost forgot! What do we all think would be a good time for our challengers to set off?" Mym asked,

"I don't think three full days are needed anymore." Sweetie answered, "Including today, I think we can head off tomorrow right after school! Meditation isn't that hard!" Everyone else nodded and expressed their agreement.

"Can Ah borrow the sword, Flash?" Big Mac asked, "Jus' fer Roddy."

"No problemo!" Flash gave a thumbs up.

"Umm... may I ask something?" Fluttershy raised her hand,

"Sure!" Mym acknowledged.

"How are you guys going to get to the summit?" Fluttershy asked,

"We'll bypass the Zamshire Pass by using the misty portal to go to Kleifheim. Then we march all the way to the top." Flash briefed.

"I see. Now please don't get mad at me, but I do have another suggestion..." Fluttershy looked at the foggy pathway, "Can you use the portal to... take you all the way to Jupiter's summit?"

Everyone fell silent and exchanged glances.

"Ms M?" Flash spoke up, "Did Jupiter say anything about the means to get to the summit?"

"If I can greatly recall..." Mym pondered for a few heavy seconds. "Strangely enough... no. He only said that Mercury, Cleo and I can't help, so we can't fly you to the top, and Hinata isn't strong enough to carry all of you."

"Sorry!" Hinata bowed in apology,

"But he never mentioned NOT using anything else, like the support of your friends, or the misty step." Mym continued. "So, despite all we planned for, it is a viable method. Meaning we can take as long as we to train, fight, or just muck around. When we feel ready, we can just whisk ourselves to the top."

"Change of plan?" Rarity announced,

"Yeah." Unenthusiastic answers came from everyone.

* * *

In the summit of the Dornith Mountains, the Lightwyrm Jupiter paced around his lair, his nails creating a little spark whenever he slid them across the floor.

"Where are those 'willing' Equestrians!?" He boomed, "For two days, they only ventured up to the Dornith Crossing and clearing the fiends there without even bothering to climb the Sandscald Cliffs every afternoon! I do know that those past two days those young humans have to go to school, but surely they know that my challenge is of greater priority! It leads to saving the world, and it's a lot more exciting!"

He turns his back towards the entrance to his lair.

"Furthermore, not all of the humans were present in Kleifheim those two days, one of them being my first person of interest. Where is the other one? That spiky-haired boy, Flash Sentry!? It is well in the afternoon now. And no doubt are the Sandscald Cliffs and the bridge between here and there swarmed with fiends! Did they give up? If they gave up and have forgotten the challenge altogether, they are in SO much trouble! They are going to get the sternest of lectures from me, oh yes they will!!! The Flamewyrm should have chosen better champions but nooo! She had to choose a bunch of teens because they're her precious students! She's taken the prince's promise too far and became a teacher, the most underpaid and stressful occupation! What an absolutely simple min-"

"I'm a what now?" A sharp voice came from the entrance.

"Flamewyrm!!!" Jupiter jumped and hovered in the air. He turned back to the entrance, where not just Mym, but Cleo, Hinata, Adagio, and the 12 CHS students stood clean and calm.

"We have arrived, Jupiter." Rarity, as Estelle, greeted, "And uh... sorry if we interrupted your monologue?"

"Again. What did you say I was?" Mym repeated, "Ever since the prince's passing, you became less of a rascal and is now a respected member of the community. You even became Midgardsomr's therapist when you have absolutely no experience of one whatsoever! Who's the more simple-minded here?"

"Never mind that!" Jupiter landed, "How in Grastaea did you get here all uninjured or exhausted? You didn't hitch a ride on Brunhilda, did you? That is prohibited!"

"Here's a hint." Flash scratched his head, "How does an Equestrian get into the world of Grastaea in the first place?"

Jupiter paused for a moment, then screeched.

"Of course!!! That misty portal!!! I should've known!"

"If it makes you feel any better, we're still going to clear out fiends for our trip back down." Pia added,

"Bah. In that case, I might as well commend you for taking advantage of my forgetfulness. As long as you reach the destination, that's all that matters." Jupiter cawed. A drop of sweat slithered down Mym's cheeks upon hearing his words.

"Now back to the matter at hand." Jupiter coughed, "Welcome to my humble abode!!! Pay no attention to the ominous, crackling, purple storm clouds above us! Like how Brunhilda can control the volcano, I control these thunderclouds. They won't zap you unless I feel like it."

"Assuring..." Adagio, as Vida, groaned.

"To the Equestrians taking my challenge and to the Equestrians supporting them, it is a pleasure to meet you. Behold!" He spread his wings out. "I am Jupiter, the one and only Lightwyrm!"

"Hello." Big Mac, as Rodrigo, greeted without his usual accent.

"Introductions are over, now let's get to the test! As I have said, I applaud you for conquering the summit and completing the first leg of my task. Even though you cheesed your way up here by teleporting! Now, may my chosen step forward?"

Flash and Rodrigo did so, with careful and slow steps.

"Cautious today, aren't we?" Jupiter noticed, "I applaud your approach, but your second task will require none of that!"

Jupiter raised his head to the sky and gave a piercing shriek and flapped his wings. Streams of yellow-coloured electricity surged from every quill on his body and shot upwards into the purple clouds. The clouds lit up, thrusting bolts of lighting at each other combined with the deafening cracks of thunder. Everyone covered their ears.

"Is anyone reminded of that time where we saved everyone from a sinking cruise ship from the magic of the storm king?" Rainbow yelled,

"I do!" Sunset yelled back, "But none of the winds, and all of the thunder and lightning here!"

"Ba-bam!!!" Jupiter cawed, and 20 orbs of yellow electricity descended from the clouds, arranged themselves into a circle, and slowly spun around him. "The two of you are to break the orbs!"

"... Wait... that's it?" Flash asked,

"Of course not!" Jupiter laughed and scattered them all over the lair. Some hovered close to the ground, some up in the air. Some orbs remained still, and some moved in different directions and speeds.

"Reminds me of that one minigame where you need to break the targets in order to continue. I hated that particular game." Flash noted. "What's the catch?"

Jupiter tilted his head,

"I will be evaluating both of your performances as you break them and I will decide whether the two of you pass or not. If you pass, congratulations! If you fail, no need to fear! Those who failed can do the test over and over again till you pass!"

"That sounds pretty safe and generous!" Estelle noted, "Doesn't involve getting wet or burned, unlike the previous ones!"

"You're not going to get over it. Are you?" Mym sighed,

"This is your criteria: your character." Jupiter continued.

Flash and Rodrigo looked at each other.

"Come again?" Rodrigo asked,

"Surely you know what I mean by that!" Jupiter repeated, "Breaking targets may be similar to your physical education exam or perhaps some martial arts test, but I'm not bound by convention. Hence, I choose to test you by character, and not by your physical prowess. Of course, your character and compatibility with each other can influence those!"

"I see..." Rodrigo pondered, "Then it just means we have to work together!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Rodrigo!" Flash chuckled and equipped his lance.

"Say..." Fluttershy noticed, "Flash still brought along the bow and arrows. If I remember, he only started training with it at the lake for the past two days... do you think he's able to use it?"

"Beats me," Applejack shrugged, "Ah went to tag along with Big Mac so Ah'm not sure what Flash was up to. That bein' said, Ah think it's a wasted opportunity that he didn't come to you or me for a few pointers in archery."

"Before I forget, Scoots?" Flash called,

"Here you go Big Ma- I mean Rodrigo!" Scootaloo held out the prince's sword with both hands, "Don't go wild with it!"

"I won't," Rodrigo assured, taking the sword and drawing it from its sheath. "I am ready, Jupiter."

"As am I." Flash spun his halberd.

"I like that confidence!" Jupiter complimented, "Challengers, step to the middle of the lair. Spectators, step back a little. I'll make sure the orbs don't fly anywhere close to you."

"Got it," Estelle nodded and gestured to everyone. Flash and Rodrigo took a few more steps forward and stood ready for battle.

"Ready... [Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9KV_FQcZzc)!" Jupiter announced.

* * *

Flash turned around and dashed towards the spectators, his halberd parallel to the floor. He lunged it forward at a stationary lightning orb five feet away from him. The small little orb popped with a 'bzzt!' sound once the tip of the halberd pierced through its body. Then Flash turned his head back and swung the halberd horizontally, with the axe part slicing another orb behind him.

Rodrigo spotted two slow-moving orbs about to align. Gripping his sword, he slashed downward with precise timing, taking them down with one go. Then he noticed one above him diving down and quickly followed up with an upward slash, cleaving the fifth orb in two.

"A quarter of orbs down in less than 5 seconds!" Twilight measured, "A fast start!"

"Of course they'd go fer the slow or stationary movin' targets!" Applejack predicted, "Easy pickin'!"

"I think it's rather common for any living predator to go after the easy target." Vida frowned.

The boys each managed to find another stationary target ripe for the picking and quickly advanced to them. But when they struck...

"Huh!?" Flash looked astonished as the orb zipped a foot away from the lance's range.

"Woah!" Rodrigo panicked as his orb sidestepped his swing and circled to his back.

"Not fast enough," Jupiter called from the sidelines, "Try again!"

Rodrigo chased after the evasive orb but it floated back or to the side every time the knight took a step towards it. Flash had the same problem, with his target refusing to stay in-line of the halberd's stab or swing.

"Oops! Ya missed!" Jupiter laughed,

"It's always the fast-moving targets..." Flash sighed, backing up to Rodrigo's position.

"There should be a pattern. Jupiter just can't throw them willy-nilly..." Rodrigo noted,

"Or can I?" Jupiter chuckled,

"Don't let him get to you. You can do it!!!" Pia cheered.

But they didn't. Every orb that was within the boys' range slipped away or spun around them in circles. With every miss and fumble, Jupiter had the audacity to mock and laugh at them for a full minute.

"Swing and a miss!" Jupiter chanted at another of Rodrigo's failed slashes.

"Learn to aim, boy!" Jupiter taunted when Flash was unable to spear an orb for the umpteenth time.

"Takin yer own sweet time, eh partner?" Jupiter snickered at Rodrigo again, imitating the accent of the apples.

"Stop spinning your meat skewer around! Thrust it out faster!" Jupiter howled at Flash, laughing with glee.

"This dragon is beginnin' to tick me off..." Rodrigo growled,

"Like Swe- I mean Pia said, don't let him get to you!" Flash encouraged, "If we can't chase them..." He took a deep breath, slid the halberd's spearhead across the rock floor, and charged it with light mana. "... We can shoot em'!"

But as Flash did so, Rodrigo noticed that the five buzzing orbs suddenly froze, halting all movement. Flash raised his lance and aimed at one of them.

" _Lance Cannon_!" He yelled and fired. The blue cannonball of energy shattered the orb upon impact and exploded when it hit the wall.

"Woah!" All the girls went, then cheered.

"Awesome!!!" Rainbow laughed, "I wanna try that!!!"

"Until this day, I had never considered Flash using something similar to magic." Sunset observed with great interest, "I... wow."

"A very interesting skill!" Jupiter called out, "Lance Cannon, was it? Impressive for someone who was never born in Grastaea!"

"Finally! At least we got one." Flash sighed with relief, "But I'm going to need a lot more poking and swinging if I want to build the mana for another shot!"

"Flash wait!" Rodrigo stopped, lightly grabbing Flash's shoulder, "I noticed something. When you used your skill, the orbs stopped immediately."

"Ohh!!!" Flash gasped with delight, "Then that makes things a whole lot easier!"

"Hold your horses. I know you're always the plan maker, but is it okay if I take the reins here?" Rodrigo proposed,

"Really? In that case sure! I'm listening." Flash eagerly nodded.

"Alright, here's the plan..." Rodrigo started, then started whispering.

"... You got it! I'll move by your command!" Flash agreed and backed away from the dark-armoured knight.

"What were they talking about?" Hinata asked.

"I couldn't hear them." Scootaloo shook her head.

"Get ready, Flash!" Rodrigo commanded.

With his free hand, Rodrigo gripped the blade of the prince's sword and gritted his teeth.

"Kaaaa..." He growled. The blade-gripping hand began crackling with shadowy energy, which then seeped into the blade, slowly dyeing the steel grey into sharply tinted purple and black. The four flying orbs paused once again as if the knight's unleashed energy had paralysed their spherical bodies. Then, a streak of light shot towards each of the immobile orbs, sweeping them up and lining them in single file right in front of Rodrigo.

"Now!" The light exhaled, revealing itself to be Flash.

" _Bonecrusher_!" Rodrigo roared, lifting the purple blade to the right of his head, and slashing it diagonally down. The slashing motion fired a spherical bolt of shadow from the charged blade, piercing through the lined-up orbs, and crushing them into dust when they pierced through. Though it was eerily similar to the Lance Cannon, the sound created from the collision of this particular bolt and orb, was so loud and devastating that everyone who witnessed would know the skill's namesake is undoubtedly guaranteed to whoever gets in its way.

"Yes!!!" The audience cheered,

"Impressive!!!" Jupiter boomed,

"Alright!" Rodrigo and Flash exclaimed, their hands locked in an arm-wrestling handshake.

"We're halfway there now..." Rodrigo counted, "Now all that's left is..."

The boys looked up, where the remaining ten orbs mockingly danced out of their reach.

"Any ideas, Flash?" Rodrigo asked,

"One of us can launch the other and start swinging!" Flash quickly answered, "We'll use our mana to boost our strength!"

"I don't know about that, chief." Rodrigo observed again, "Even if we can throw each other that high, these things just move too fast for us."

"Well, the only thing that guarantees a hit is our skills, and we both just used ours!" Flash looked worried, "We have to do something!"

 _"Flash..."_ A voice called out to him, _"It's time..."_

"Hey, Rodrigo?" Flash placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure you don't want to try the launch thing?"

"As I said, I don't think it will work." Rodrigo sighed, "I mean, you can try firing at them with the bow you brought but... I don't know if you'll hit them."

"You're right. I can't..." Flash sighed in defeat but raised his voice for all to hear "... but she can!"

"Who???" Everyone, including Jupiter, spoke with astonishment.

"Sorry, buddy. I know we're supposed to do this with teamwork, but no hard feelings if I try to fire at them myself." Flash continued as he strapped the halberd on his back and pulled out the composite bow.

"No offence taken." Rodrigo assured, "I'll let you handle things. I can take your lance."

"Thanks." Flash chuckled and passed the halberd to Rodrigo. Then he stepped forward, pulling an arrow from the quiver he brought along, and nocked it onto the bowstring.

"Very intriguing!" Jupiter called, "Let's see if your aim is better than your lance!"

"It's not." Flash admitted as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a blue marble.

"Flash!!!" Cleo gasped, "Isn't that the essence of our own adventurers!?"

"I'll explain later," Flash responded, "Right now, I'm turning this situation around!"

He raised the essence into the sky, took a deep breath, and spoke in a triumphant voice.

"[ _Philia!!! I need your help!!!_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bS22RTln5gs)"

The blue marble within his hand shattered and unleashed a fount of green wind. The wind engulfed Flash's hand, then spread across his entire arm, underneath his clothing, to every inch of his hair and body. Everyone watched in awe as the spiky-haired teen stood completely in peace until the winds wrapped around his body exploded, revealing his body and hair changed into the colours of the girl he called for, just like what happened on Tuesday, and the following days he had trained in secrecy.

"What in tarnation!?" Rodrigo and the Apples exclaimed,

"That's impossible!!!" Sunset and Twilight pointed,

"Ohh!" Fluttershy jumped,

"Yikes!" Went Rainbow, Estelle and Pia,

"Freaky! I like it!" Pinkie gave a thumbs up. Vida cringed in response.

"Flash?" Scootaloo called out.

"No." Cleo shook her head, "It looks like Flash, but his colours are... I've never seen this happen with an essence! Ever!!!"

"It's..." Ms M and Hinata started.

"Yep!" The palette-swapped Flash turned around and gave a cute wink, "It's one of your long-old allies. Philia!"

"Woah!" Went Rainbow, "Even your voice has changed!!!"

"As Flash said, he'll explain later!" Philia assured as she curled her forefinger on the string above the arrow, her middle and index below it, then drew the arrow back, aiming it at the orbs above. "This is mere target practice for every archer in the team!"

And to prove it, Philia fired the arrow, which turned green in a split second as it left the bow. The green arrow flew swiftly into the air, and landed a direct hit on one of the fast-moving orbs, shattering as the arrow flew through it.

"Nice!" Applebloom quickly turned from surprise to joy and applauded wildly. Philia could feel a little warm inside from the compliment, but she needed to focus. She pulled out two arrows, nocked them both, drew them back with a method that accommodates both arrows, and fired them in the air again. Two more 'bzzt's were heard.

"This sugarcube's a better shot than both of us!" Applejack exclaimed to Fluttershy.

Philia pulled three more arrows at once, and repeated herself, with successful hits. Everyone dropped their jaws to see the sheer finger dexterity and marksmanship of the girl that possessed Flash's body. To top it off, Philia pulled out two more arrows but instead of nocking them on the string at the same time, she nocked, drew, and fired in quick succession. Two more orbs shattered at once, leaving three behind.

"Nice!!!"

"Three more left..." Philia gave a determined smile, "... And I know just how to easily pop them!"

 _"You sure about this?"_ Flash's voice echoed in her mind.

"Oh, I am!" Philia nodded and held her bow out. With a violent hiss, the bow glowed and released a mist of green that sprayed across the lair, and stopped the orbs dead in their tracks. She grabbed the bowstring and pulled it back while closing her eyes. The bow channelled with the girl's mana of the wind, attracted an intense concentration of wind, stretched it out, and formed three arrows out of it; all nocked and ready to fire.

" _Scattershot_!" She chanted and fired them. Though they flew haphazardly, all three arrows perfectly hit their targets, creating one unified cracking sound.

"Phew!" Philia wiped a sweat off her brow, "We did it! We completed the challenge!"

 _"Not me Philia. You did."_ Flash responded, _"Thank you so much for your help."_

"I... I'm... I'm absolutely at a loss for words for what happened!" Estelle remarked, "But... there's no more orbs... it's safe to say that... challenge complete?"

"Everyone?" Jupiter called, "The two boys, with their surprise guest, have cleared the lair of orbs. The test is complete!"

"Alright!"

"Yes!"

"Well done!"

All the girls ran towards the two, cheering and congratulating them.

"Ah knew you could do it, big brother." Applejack patted Rodrigo's back, "Both of y'all are a well-oiled machine!"

"Thanks, sis..." Rodrigo blushed underneath his helmet,

"Honestly, I think it was a shared contribution to all three of you, but congrats are due regardless. High five?" Vida asked. Rodrigo smiled warmly as the two slapped their hands together.

"Flash... no. Philia." Cleo spoke, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Cleo, Mym and you too Hinata! Nice human form by the way!" Philia greeted as her borrowed body began to glow green.

"Oh dear!" She noticed, "Looks like my time is running out after that skill! Not to worry, I can always communicate through Flash."

The glow grew in intensity, obscuring every facial feature of Flash, until it dissipated in a split second, leaving Flash behind, returned to his normal colours.

"Ahh... sorry about that." Flash chuckled, "For keeping this a secret I mean. A month ago, on the day when we recorded Sweetie's third episode, I somehow woke Philia up just by touching her essence. Her voice could be heard by no one but me."

"Uh-huh..." Estelle nodded, "Continue."

 _"As what Flash said, I couldn't move my body except for my head, and I could only see outside of the blue essence. It's like I'm a spirit bound to the thing!"_ Philia continued.

"I see!" Ms M nodded, as she looked above Flash.

"So what Philia said is that she's like a spirit bound to the essence and she literally can't her move her body except for her head." Flash repeated as he revealed the blue essence that appeared back in his hand after he transformed back.

"Yeah, we get that." Pia rolled her eyes, "You don't have to repeat what she says."

Flash and Philia paused.

"Wait... you can hear her?" Flash gasped,

 _"You can hear me?"_ Philia gasped at the same time,

"Not only that," Hinata noted, "We can also see her!"

"What? Where!?"

"Above you." Sunset stated, and everyone else pointed at the ethereal green spirit, fully clothed in her original outfit, floating above Flash. Flash followed their finger and jumped when he saw Philia's floating spirit.

"Oh My Goddess!" He exclaimed, "They're right! I can see you too!"

 _"Huh!?"_ Philia looked down at the girls and Flash, _"You're right! I'm not where the essence is and..."_ She examined her hands, arms, body and legs, and gave them a small shake. _"I can actually feel and move my body again! And since now I'm like this... I can actually fly? Yay!!!"_ Philia jumped for joy and flew to the air, only to slam her face on a blue forcefield. Everyone winced at the sound of the collision and gave concerned looks at the dizzy spirit floating down.

 _"I guess I can't..."_ Philia groaned, _"... fly so far."_

"I think I can assume that there's a restrictive distance you have to be from your essence." Cleo noted.

"We'll remember that." Flash chuckled, "Sorry about the surprise Jupiter. So, we've popped the orbs. What do you think of our character?"

* * *

"Thanks for bringing the attention back to me!" Jupiter chirped, "Yes. Now, even if I did say I won't evaluate how fast they did it, did someone take their time?"

"Two and a half, approximately." Twilight estimated.

"Good time! A very good time! No doubt that it was the results of how you worked together!" Jupiter complimented,

"Think we've aced it?" Rodrigo asked,

"Or was pulling Philia out not allowed?" Flash gulped.

"What? No! Your surprising spirit companion is more than allowed! As I said, I'm not bound to convention. As long as you completed the test, that's all that matters!" Jupiter reviewed.

"That's rather concerning." Estelle frowned, "If you were a principal or a teacher, and your creed is similar to that. I can't imagine how many students would step on one another or cheat just to get full marks!"

"If that happened, it would be very entertaining, to be honest." Jupiter chuckled, "Anyway! Now, I'm going to disclose more about how I evaluated your character. You see, everything that happened within those 2 and a half minutes tells me a lot about you. How you analyse, discuss, and react to certain things."

"Ah, no wonder why you taunted us." Rodrigo recalled,

"Yes. You see, your character is important to how you go through life. How you act towards others, what you believe is right or wrong, and so on so forth. Your very being influences others, whether small or many." Jupiter explained, "However, no matter where you are, you will always face situations that will take you out of your comfort zone. Sometimes, it may even change your core beliefs. Such are the effects of debates or elections."

"Get on with it." Pia snapped, a little irritated.

"But what people may tend to think is that it's not the influencer who gives the final say. It's you who decides to change according to the situation. Of course, the usual influencer or activist would try to say otherwise. But the decision ultimately falls onto you." Jupiter responded, "What I aim to see in the test is how you push the boundaries of your own choices and beliefs, as real-life dilemmas would. This is what determines whether you passed or failed my challenge. Am I clear so far?"

"By that, it means facing our weaknesses?" Rodrigo clarified.

"More than that. It means facing the things that you naturally want to avoid or want to forget entirely." Jupiter answered, "That is the influence of your character. Now, get ready for your results..."

Everyone held their breaths. Pinkie did a little drum roll with a snare drum she brought out of nowhere.

"Rodrigo? Or Big McIntosh? Pass! _macte virtute_!" Jupiter declared with joy. Everyone burst into cheers.

"Yes!" Estelle and Pia cheered,

"Alright!" Rainbow and Sunset high fived.

"Yay..." Vida unenthusiastically clapped.

"Way to go, Mac." Flash smiled, shaking Rodrigo's hand.

"Couldn't 'ave done it without you." Rodrigo smiled back, changing to his 'original' voice.

"Yes. Now for our final candidate. Flash Sentry?" Jupiter continued. Pinkie made a drum roll again.

"Fail! You suck!" Jupiter declared with glee. Everyone burst into cheers once again but went dead silent a second later. As Jupiter's declaration repeated over and over in their heads, their happy faces went confused and pale. Everyone slowly turned towards Jupiter and Flash. Flash, the only one who didn't join in the cheering, looked at the Lightwyrm full of disbelief and insecurity.

"I-I'm sorry." Flash chuckled while taking deep breaths, "C-Can you repeat that for me?"

"You suck!" Jupiter laughed,

"Not that part, the one before it!" Flash laughed back with uncertainty. "Did you really just say I--"

"I did! And I mean it!" Jupiter interrupted, "You failed, Flash! F-A-I-L. Fail!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone roared.

"Yeesh! Tone the volume down, will you?" Jupiter moaned,

"I... why?" Flash turned cold, dropping the bow.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Next Chapter: Conquering wrath


	25. Conquering Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash had failed Jupiter's test of character and had to do the test again and again until he discovers why. But does really not know what he has to do? Or is he trying to hide his flaw from Jupiter? Flash's thinking was put to challenge by the Lightwyrm, and it's up to the teen to decide how this challenge will end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this chapter seems rather small for a close, I decided to break it in half so you guys won't have to endlessly scroll down (and why it's rather quick to publish). Sorry about that. Here, have a Dragalia Lost x MLP: FIM: EQG picture of Philia and Applebloom by Nikyuuchan (credit and special thanks to her). Here's her Artists n' Clients page because she deactivated her dA account: https://artistsnclients.com/people/takaiya29
> 
> The chapter has music, as usual.

["Why?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hry8QlZVSc) Flash turned cold, dropping his bow.

"I wanted to see the two of you push the boundaries of your own choices and beliefs. Unlike Big Mac, you hardly did any of that," Jupiter answered.

"What? That's ridiculous! I worked with Rodrigo, listened to his plans and ideas, and I even apologised for taking out the orbs in the air!" Flash protested.

"Your friends can tell you the answer," Jupiter explained, "To all of you watching, was Flash really cooperative?"

"Well, he was very innovative and smart when it comes to his fighting skills," Sunset explained.

"He's quick and awesome." Rainbow complimented,

"Not once did have any trouble let alone argue with Rodrigo." Fluttershy continued,

"He's a kind, helpful, and cooperative brother, just like always!" Scootaloo spoke proudly.

"You hold him in high regard! Good." Jupiter nodded, "Now this, is the stinger; Is this any different to how he usually is?"

Expressions on confusion appeared on their faces.

"No. He's a guy who gets along with everyone, rarely tries to pick a fight, except for that time with the Dazzlings." Applejack recalled.

"Thanks for the guilt trip, Applejack." Vida scoffed, "As for me though, this 'kind-to-all-kinds-of-people' behaviour makes him an extremely boring idiot to hang around in my book, but it remained consistent as the time I met him. I don't get why this consistency nets him bad marks."

 _"I've only met him for a month, and he's a kind and patient guy, who also stands up against a few people who've been wronged. I haven't seen anything drastically different."_ Philia shared,

"I remember the time he even got injured trying to assist us in taking down a magic-related incident. It does speak volumes about his kindness, as well as his courage to help someone." Fluttershy interjected.

"Yeah." Scootaloo joined in again, "I mean, he always brings out the best image of himself to others! It would be a completely different story if he-" Her voice quickly cut off, and fearfully gasped in realisation.

"No!" She stared at Jupiter, "Is that what you're aiming for!?!?"

"That's right!" Jupiter gave a thumbs-up... or wings and claw-up. "Scootaloo, was it? For the sake of your brother, I suggest you let him find the answer for himself. The same for others who get it too."

"I..." Flash reluctantly spoke, "I... don't get it."

"Then perhaps another round of orb breaking will jog your mind!" Jupiter suggested and made a high-pitched cry to the skies. Orbs of lightning descended from the purple clouds, but only half of the original number.

"I see," Flash observed the haphazard flying orbs. "10 for each person. I take it I'm on my own here?"

"Well, I did say you can use your pocket Philia." Jupiter shrugged, "But you still got to figure out what's holding you back as you do so. Maybe you'll find it even more on your own."

"I..." Flash started, then closed his mouth. "Alright then, better do it again than talk. Let me just get my halberd."

"Here you go." Rodrigo passed the halberd, stick first.

"Thanks." Flash walked back to the middle and stood ready in both stance and weapon. "Are you ready too, Philia?"

 _"All cooled down, and ready for another volley!"_ Philia floated towards him.

"Then... begin!" Jupiter declared and sent all 10 orbs flying around the place without any rhyme or reason. Not a single one remained still.

"Wait!" Pia protested, "That's a completely different pattern! That's not fair!!!"

"Hmm..." Flash watched the flying orbs. He gently reached out and placed the halberd's axe part in an orb's way, but it sailed underneath the weapon.

 _"These things are going faster than before. I don't think I can accurately hit them in one go!"_ Philia warned.

"I have an idea." Flash recollected, "These orbs will stop if you unleash your skill. And to do that, you need to expend a ton of mana. How about..." He took a deep breath, channelling mana from his spirit into his body. Instead of bursting out into a skill, a yellow aura began to appear around him.

"Hey look! He's 'powering up'!" Pinkie joked.

"No, wait!" Twilight noticed, "Look at the orbs!"

 _"They're... They're slowing down!"_ Philia answered.

"That's right." Flash nodded, "But there's just one catch." With a quick pull of his front arm, the halberd shot up axe-first, cleaving the slow orb in two. "It only works if they only get close to me."

"Woah!" Everyone jumped at the realisation. Jupiter furrowed his brows.

"Shall we?" Flash gestured with a smile. He zipped towards the cluster of orbs, taking deep breaths as he did so. Whenever the orbs attempted to fly away from him, they found their acceleration and speed reduced greatly. The second orb managed to dodge a poke by flying to his left but was too slow thanks to his field of mana to escape a second time. The teen instantly pulled back his weapon to position, and follow up with another poke, this time hitting the target. Flash proceeded to follow suit with every orb that got close to him, breaking them with the flawless execution of numerous staff spinning and striking techniques. After one full minute, only two orbs remained untouched, to which they fled to the sky.

 _"They're still too fast for me to hit."_ Philia reported, _"I'm sorry if I can't be of any more help!"_

"Don't say that!" Flash encouraged, "You have been! In fact, don't you know that we only have two orbs left?"

_"... Oh right! I forgot!"_

"Here goes. _Philia! Please help me!_ " Flash summoned, pulling out the blue essence once again. With the sound of shattering glass and another veil of wind enveloping Flash, the boy changed in colours and voice.

"This will be easy!" Philia taunted as he pulled out the bow and channelled her mana into it. The bow turned green, created the arrows of wind, and froze the orbs high above once again. " _Scattershot_!"

The wind-charged bow fired the three haphazard flying arrows, which struck the orbs perfectly once again.

"1 minute, 15 seconds!" Twilight recorded.

"Mah Goddess." Rodrigo let his voice slip, "That's even faster n' before!"

"That's gotta be a passin' mark!" Applebloom exclaimed, "Ah ain't seen anyone work that fast!"

"No..." Scootaloo whispered. "It's going to be another fail..."

"Whut?" The Apple siblings turned to her.

"I don't understand..." Sunset argued, "Just what does he need to do?"

"Something..." Scootaloo swallowed, "Ms M and Ms Cleo should know what it is, but I'm surprised Sweetie, Rarity, Adagio, or Big Mac doesn't know."

"We do?" Cleo and Mym looked at each other, "But wha-" Then it hit them.

"The personality reports!" They both answered.

"The what?" Rainbow asked,

"Don't worry Rainbow." Scootaloo assured, "You'll see what I mean. If he wants to pass, that is."

"Well?" Flash, who regained his body, turned to Jupiter, "How's that for breaking limits?"

"Fail," Jupiter spoke unamused.

"Oh come on!" Flash frowned,

"I said I was not going to judge you on your physical skills. Sure you've done it a lot faster on your own but that's your physical skills, not your character! Again!" Jupiter ordered.

"Oh give me a break!" Flash threw his arms up.

* * *

[Flash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hry8QlZVSc) repeated the task over and over again, breaking orb after orb, and was graded fail after fail from the Lightwyrm. With every retry, Jupiter made the orbs faster, erratic, unpredictable, and to the point where all the spectators, including Cleo and Mym, felt that the Lightwyrm was making it unfair and impossible. However, Flash always learnt something new about his mana with every retry, and the numerous ways to use it, and began to rarely use Philia's power. For one, Flash was now confident to channel his mana into his legs to leap high into the air and jump from wall to wall. Then he found out that just as he can channel mana into his halberd, it can be separately used as a ward to slow the orbs down as well as a way to launch himself high into the sky with the energy stored inside. He even destroyed some orbs with his own bare hands and legs. As long as he continued channelling his mana through his body, the presence of his mana can slow these orbs down and give him superhuman abilities. Jupiter wasn't feeling it, however. The spectators still had no idea what either party was trying to achieve, except for the usual three.

For the fifteenth try, Flash didn't even bother watching at the fast and furious orbs. He took a deep breath, channelling his mana into his legs, and leapt high into the air. As he soared, he took another deep breath to charge his halberd with mana. The moment he began slowing down, he held the halberd above his shoulder, pulled it back, and threw it back down, impaling the rocky ground with a crack. He then raised his right fist, filled it with light and electricity, and dove towards the halberd, his fist turning into a shooting star as he fell faster and faster. Jupiter sensed danger and flew to the spectators with his wings spread out.

"Get behind me!" Jupiter commanded.

"Haaaaaaarrrgh!" Flash roared, striking the base of the halberd with his mana-charged fist. The collision of two strong bodies of mana unleashed a tremendous explosion of light and electricity, hitting the 10 orbs and shattering them all at once. Thankfully, the damaging force didn't go as far as the spectators, but it did almost sweep them off their feet if it wasn't for Jupiter shielding them from a majority of the shockwave. As the force and dust died down, Flash was balancing on his halberd with his fist. He bent his legs, pushed off the halberd, and landed back on the ground with his two feet. Within the mess, Twilight stopped the time. About half a minute was taken.

"Phew..." Flash pulled the halberd out of the ground, "That was wild!" Everyone else was speechless.

"That... was... awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Really?" Flash chuckled, "It was something I pieced together from the recent tries. I think... well maybe... it could actually be made into a new skill!"

"Super cool!" Pinkie gasped, "What's its name?"

"Hmm..." Flash put his hands to his chin, "It felt like an attack that one would use to finish off their opponent and end the battle in those shows. So maybe a name that reflects that. Decisive Blow... nah, too common. End Strike... no, 'end' doesn't work well."

"May I suggest a name?" Jupiter offered, surprising everyone in the room.

"S-Sure! Go ahead!" Flash gestured.

"Resolute Strike." He named, "In other words, a powerful strike that is performed without a single trace of uncertainty. Hesitate only a little, and it would lose all ferocity and power. Only a determined and strong-willed character that would risk his butt into issues and situations far beyond his league for the sake of others, can exhibit the astounding level of mana witnessed today."

Everyone went speechless at his suggestion and description.

"Wow," Flash spoke after a few seconds. "That was the most encouraging thing you've ever said!"

"It is just a mere suggestion... I'm sure your friends have better names!"

"Nope." Hinata shook her head, "I think that name is perfect!" And everyone else nodded.

"Resolute Strike." Flash repeated, "I'll take it. Thanks for the name, Jupiter. I assume... it's a pass?"

Jupiter gave one big sigh and shook his head.

"Flash..." He started, "This is the fifteenth time. Did you ever think I was being unfair?"

"If it was..." Flash reasoned, "I'd be stuck right now on my third go. But no. I managed to shatter them time and time again, all thanks to that little slow-down trick. You did say as long as I can break them all, that I'd complete it."

"You know." Jupiter changed the subject, "There are terms to negatively describe someone as resolute as you are. Stubborn, stiff, and dense. Which is what you are right now."

Flash stopped smiling.

"There is one uncertainty. I don't know what I'm missing out. What does it take for you to give me a pass?" He asked.

"Well thank you for asking!" Jupiter groaned in satisfaction. "Your flexibility of your mana, as well as your adaptation to those challenges are beyond exceptional. But didn't I tell everyone right at the beginning that I would be judging your character rather than your physical abilities? It's been fifteen turns, and you haven't even figured it out yet? Or are you trying to deny it so much, that you would keep on doing these tests until I give up and just let you go?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Flash maintained his taciturn face.

"Alright then. You leave me no choice." Jupiter grumbled. "Flamewyrm, apologies in advance, but your student demands it."

"I'm sorry?" Mym asked,

"Listen up, Equestrians. I will make a pact with you." Jupiter announced, "But there is just one catch. Flash Sentry must be kicked off the team. He's better off being a kitchenhand or an idol. Any life-supportive job that doesn't involve fighting!"

"What!?!?" Everyone exclaimed,

"We can't do that!" Estelle objected, "He's an important friend, and he's also the strongest! Sure, he was reckless before, but now that he's got the power he's irreplaceable!"

"And despite being an idiot, he's not a pain to fight alongside." Vida added, "I don't even a have single complaint. If I had one, I'd kick him out in a heartbeat."

"Hey!" Flash retorted.

"All true and valid points, you all." Jupiter agreed, "However, there's is one critical flaw that I've seen here. Should he not show or fix right now, he'll be holding you back!"

"What do you mean holding us back!?" Pia lashed out. "He's always been focused on the enemy, or focused on objectives! Especially when he's--" She gasped halfway in realisation. Jupiter smiled at her reaction.

"For my test, I learned about each of your personalities and your actions to prepare." Jupiter explained, "What I saw in Flash today was not even touching what he can do. Sure, he may have learned a new skill and all, but that's not even close to his real strength... or rather his real mentality. That only comes with a certain emotion. That emotion is one he desperately wants to block."

Vida, Estelle, and Rodrigo gasped in realisation too.

"You want to see him angry," Vida revealed.

"Bingo!" Jupiter flapped his wings, "And that's why I said Flash is dense! When I said it was a test of character, surely he knew that his anger was an important area for marks! Are you going to deny that, Flash?"

Flash looked up at him with a no-nonsense gaze.

"Even if I try to hide it, you won't see it anyway." He countered, "No one here got seriously wounded, that's the only thing that will get me to rage."

"Ahh, but I'm afraid that's too close-minded for an excuse. Do you think of your anger as some terrifying rabid fiend that you desperately try to cage and unleash it?" Jupiter asked,

"Many have been hurt or mentally scarred more than they should have. I've been scolded and forced as such. Should I show it in Canterlot, there's no doubt that I would be considered antisocial, even get thrown in jail; despite good reasons." Flash reasoned.

"Hah!" Jupiter howled, "A load of bull plop, I say!"

"I beg your pardon?" Flash raised an eyebrow, "That's uncalled for."

"No. It isn't." Jupiter stood proud, "And here's why. You think you can cage your own anger like a beast as a way to control it. Not only that, but you also think that anger must involve blood or bruises! I tell you now, that's the dumbest thinking ever."

"Are you kidding!?" Flash roared, "I've known and seen for myself how much suffering and pain it causes others! There comes a point where people will get the idea, and even then, the damage would be irreparable!!!"

"Nothing ever goes the way you want things to be. Happens to all living things." Jupiter remained calm. "But have you really considered other ways of expressing anger?"

"Anger will always lead to violence, and that is unacceptable. My parents told me as such, the Goddess spoke as such, and I've seen as such. It is a dangerous sin I recognised in childhood, and I'm humbled that they forgive me for committing it."

"Oh, I'm aware..." Jupiter haughtily spoke, "But I'm afraid I do not agree."

"I get that." Flash sighed, "Not everyone believes in the Goddess and her words, so they think they can belittle others or do all sorts of lows. I have nothing nice to say about that, so I won't say anything."

"You misunderstand." Jupiter corrected, "I do not agree with what YOU think about the Goddess, about anger, and hurting one another. If anything, you've forgotten a lot about the actions and choices of the Goddess you believe in."

Flash widened his eyes and glared at Jupiter.

"First of all, anger doesn't instigate the idea of hurting one another, nor is it the only one that leads to it. All life has harmed one another for many different reasons, better or worse." Jupiter continued. "Greed, for example. One young prince, known as Dane, was a humble ruler who found no greater joy than seeing his family and subjects happy. But once he opened his eyes to the larger world around him, the many secrets outside his nation, he found inspiration, resplendence, and the need to seek it. That turned him into one of the worst people ever. Killing his father to take the throne, sending his people to conquer nations, killing many lives, taking endless treasures of the world and wives, and become an Emperor. And guess what? Not a single regret when struck down, and on his deathbed. He rather chases things he doesn't have, than live content with the unknown."

Everyone gasped, Flash's pupils constricted and he clenched his fists.

"Ah..." Jupiter noticed, "Makes your blood boil, doesn't it?"

"Anyone's blood would boil," Flash growled, his mana crackling around him. "But if he was from your time, it's more than a millennia ago, and history at that time had already recognised him as the worst person to ever live. I shouldn't flare up from something that long ago. It's not worth it."

Then Jupiter opened his beak with a twisted smile.

"Then what if I told you that there was someone who opened Dane's eyes? Just like the serpent who caused humans to turn against the Goddess? Oh yeah, he's still alive too!"

"He's still alive?" Flash growled,

"Yep!" Jupiter winked, "And you're looking right at him!" All the Equestrians gasped at his words.

"You!?" They screamed.

"No..." Flash's face fell. "That's impossible. I know you've been called capricious and a jerk, but you wouldn't stoop to such evil!"

"Oh Flash." Jupiter chuckled, "That is THE most close-minded statement. Ever."

Flash [snapped](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4w1RZimjSM).

"You want me to be angry? Then wish granted!!!" He seethed. The blue electrical mana around him turned yellow and released a big but harmless shockwave that caused everyone but the Lightwyrm to stumble.

"Good!" Jupiter chuckled as he hopped away from the spectators while remaining calm, "It makes you smarter, apparently!"

Flash said nothing but kept an angry gaze at the Lightwyrm as he came to a stop.

"By the way." Jupiter added, still unnerved, "Since you're now in your 'best state', answer me this. Why do you get angry?"

"Because people I know and love were unjustly harmed." Flash responded, equipping his halberd, "Whoever harmed them, they'll regret it! As for you, who instigated someone to commit mass genocide, what do you have to say for yourself!?"

"It was all for entertainment!" Jupiter shrugged, "I've always found humans amusing and entertaining, and Dane brought that in spades!"

Immediately, Flash slid the spearhead across the ground and aimed it at Jupiter, fully charged with his wrath-tempered mana.

" _Luminescent Cataclysm_!" He yelled and fired the yellow beam once again, unchanged in power and force a month ago. Jupiter stood firm and took the beam full force. To everyone's shock, it neither pierced through the dragon nor did it push him back. The Lightwyrm stood perfectly still, letting the beam flux within his body until it died down with a puff of smoke after five seconds. As the smoke receded, Jupiter puffed his chest out all mighty and proud, electricity and light crackling around his body. Flash looked in horror; compared to the fiends, it did absolutely nothing to the dragon.

"Ahh... now that is some power! I love it!" Jupiter exclaimed, breathing with excitement.

"He enjoyed that!?!?" The horrified audience screamed.

"No doy!" Jupiter smirked, "We're both light-attuned! Any attacks of the same element will have a weaker effect than normal!"

"I'm not done yet! Hyaaaaaaaah!" Flash charged forward, his halberd ready to lunge.

"Guess what, Flash Sentry. You have finally passed!" Jupiter declared.

Flash stomped his foot down, forcing himself to stop.

"I passed?" Flash spoke, his face filled with so mixed and contradicting emotions.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were amenable to reason first. You see, Ms Cleo and Ms M stated that when you are angry, you think and act skillfully, clearly and rationally. I thought that to be impossible for humankind but since you stopped abruptly, I'm starting to rethink that. Now, while it is true that humans are entertaining to me, I haven't disclosed the entire story with Dane. Are you willing to hear that? Or are you willing to strike me again? The choice is yours!"

With no hesitation, [Flash lowered his weapon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KcftAw3ecc).

"Talk." He demanded.

"It's no secret to all humanity about my existence back then, and that I was the one who led Prince Dane to this life of evil. Remember what I said about nothing going the way we expected? Well... that was me with him."

"Then why approach him?"

"As I said, humans like you are amusing. For a kind that is objectively inferior to dragons, you can achieve such astounding progress through creativity and ingenuity! That's why I myself approached humanity and offered my guidance to individuals who show promise to broaden that creativity, achieve the impossible for their kind, and provide free entertainment in return! Dane was one such individual."

"So you're like a teacher." Flash deduced,

"And a darn good one as they claimed. All those I've guided are met with great success. Glory, riches, heralds of salvation, all that good stuff. They saw me as a trainer for heroes, and respected me and my name." Jupiter stated,

"But then Prince Dane came along, he did this, and everyone started hating you."

"Pretty much." Jupiter rolled his eyes, "Sick of being vilified, I immediately lost interest in all of humanity for that close-minded thinking without considering my track record. It is, as they say, one rotten apple spoils the entire barrel!"

"So what did you do then?" Flash prompted,

"I isolated myself in the mountains for many years, until one human man actively climbed said mountain and desperately asked for my aid. Can you guess who it is?"

"King Alberius," Flash answered.

"I wanted NOTHING to do with mankind for being such simple-minded people, including him, so I decided to toy with him and chase him off by asking an impossible task." Jupiter continued. "If he wants my power, he must kill a family member of his or a thousand strangers; a test to see what gives the value of life. Connections or numbers. You know what his response was?"

"What?"

"He slapped me on the cheek!" Jupiter laughed, "Told me to stop acting like a little child and man up like the dragon I am!"

Everyone but Flash burst into laughter.

"Is that actually true!?" Rainbow looked to Ms M,

"Yep!" Ms M smiled, then they laughed even harder.

"Do you know how humiliating that is?" Jupiter wheezed, "Still though, even I have to admit that he's right. As weird as it sounds, the nerve for him to strike me got me back that interest in humans and their progress again. So I formed a pact with him."

"I assume you did the same thing with Prince Euden. This 'impossible' test of yours." Euden crossed his arms.

"Yeah. He and his older brother scaled the mountain at the same time and sought my aid. I told them that to decide who gets the pact, one has to 'simply' kill the other. Euden was strong, in both combat as well as his emotions. He wouldn't kill his brother, even told me to shape up too, lest he forces me. And there's my story, The End. Well? Do you believe me? Or not?" Jupiter tilted his head.

Flash looked behind him, where Big Mac and all the girls stopped laughing and looked right back at him. In particular, Flash turned to Ms M, then Vida, and finally Sunset. He turned back to Jupiter and gave one long sigh, calming down.

"You know, no one would make friends with you if you keep on acting like this." Flash started. "But you DO have a point. Even if Ms M had clarified your story to be true, only judging you for Prince Dane's actions, compared to the others you guided, is indeed 'simple-minded'. And yes, it still has been more than many millennia."

Flash took another deep breath, then continued.

"I'm sorry, Jupiter, but even if being angry makes me better and more 'amenable to reason', it will still chase others away, and make them fear me. I'd rather be known as someone average but at least approachable. Especially my friends." He confessed. [Jupiter smiled](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_O_oidfK7E).

" _macte virtute_ , Flash. Not only have you truly passed the test, but you have also proven me wrong. I have seen, with my own eyes, that you do have control of your anger. I have seen no one establish it as you do." Jupiter bowed in respect, "But even the world and all of life will provide countless unknown situations that will test your anger and your patience more than I did. Allow me to guide you to use that anger without violence, as well as the rest of your friends." Jupiter bowed,

"I..." Flash took another long sigh. "Then I won't apologise for hitting you for speaking out of line. Though I didn't hear the entire story before hitting you, so I really should!"

"Oh, I intentionally hid my story. I deserve it." Jupiter chuckled,

"Still though, to think you'd go through something rough while putting on a smile!" Flash spoke with concern.

"I could say the same for you, you know." Jupiter chuckled and held out his wings. "Anyway, I admire your willingness to keep an open mind and to better yourself. Thus, for completing my challenge, I desire to make a pact with you and your friends."

"And I accept." Flash grabbed it and shook hard, "But before I ask how you can help us, what do you want of us to promise you?"

"For you Flash, though it may apply with everyone, always remember that you are capable of controlling your emotions. If you cage it and let it loose like a beast, then it would be considered a sin, as your Goddess says. And don't let the fear of the unknown hold you back, you have many allies to brave it with. Walk together, and achieve many things. It will lead you far, and it's amusing for me anyways."

"Sounds good to me." Flash chuckled, "In that case, I'd like you to guide us all in return, as you always have."

* * *

Next Monday, it was back to school. Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo were hanging out in the hallways before class beings, talking about the weekend that passed.

"Jupiter zapping all those fiends we bypassed is pretty scary but so cool and powerful at the same time!!!" Scootaloo giggled, "You know it may sound weird, but after meeting Jupiter, I'm starting to get a little less scared of thunderstorms now since we've got one on our side!"

"Well Ah'm amazed that you 'ave dragons on ya side in the first place! Even scarier learnin' our very own teacher is one as well. And ain't the both of 'em part of this Greatwyrm group or somethin'? They must be big stuff!" Applebloom shared.

"Oh, they sure are!" Sweetie beamed, fiddling with her blue pactstone-adorned Alice band "And now we've made pacts with three of them! Only two remain - The Shadowyrm and the Windwyrm. Honestly, I'm a bit bummed that Midgardsomr still has to test us even though we fought alongside each other once."

"Don't worry! All of you swept through them as if they were nothing! Two more challenges shouldn't be that hard!" Scootaloo encouraged,

"Hmm???" Another girl their age butted in, "Now what are the three losers without cutie marks talking about?"

"Oh. Diamond." The crusaders turned to face the Diamond Tiara-adorned girl.

"If you must know..." Sweetie Belle frowned, "We're talking about dragons."

"Dragons?" Diamond scoffed, "Dragons! Holding some discussion about a non-existent creature? Is that crazy or what, Silver!?" She turned to her bespectacled sidekick, Silver Spoon, who nodded and giggled in response. The crusaders groaned.

"Hmph, that goes to show how close-minded you are." Scootaloo scoffed, "Just because there hasn't been any sighting, doesn't mean they don't exist! You should explore a bit, be adventurous!"

"Oh My Goddess..." Silver stopped smiling. "How old are you girls again? Or are you just... crazy? Yeah, I think I'd go with crazy!!!" And the two laugh in response.

"You know..." A spiky-haired teenager butted in. "Crazy they may be, that's not a bad thing at all."

"Wha- Flash!!!" Scootaloo jumped, "Whose side are you on!?!?"

"But the three of them do have a point." Flash turned to the terrible duo while munching on a ring-shaped cookie with very smooth icing. "A little exploration never hurt anybody. Who knows? Dragons can come in many shapes or forms. Heck, they're even powerful enough to take on a human disguise! You may find one living next door!"

"Hey!" Silver Spoon moaned, "Who asked for your opinion?"

"And why are you eating Extravaganza Rings?" Diamond added, changing the subject. "No one has those biscuits but me!!! In fact, they're only available for the coolest and elegant of people!"

"Is that what they say?" Flash pulled out another ring. "That's a very nice compliment for everyone! I found packs of it at the supermarket. Thought I'd like to try something new."

"Wha-!?" Diamond went pale. "You're lying!"

"I wouldn't lie." Flash shook his head, "Anyway, all of us in this school has seen and experienced magic, something that a lot of people wouldn't believe. What makes you think the existence of a dragon wouldn't be so farfetched?"

"Unless it pops out from those cracks back in the Friendship Games, I don't believe it." Diamond puffed.

"Fair enough, you have a point yourself." Flash shrugged, "But even so, just because you have a more believable opinion or even a fact, it doesn't mean you must mock others over it. For one, it doesn't get you a lot of friends, and two, the people you mock will hold it against you. Take for example me..." And suddenly, Flash furrowed his brows, bared his teeth, and stared straight into the eyes of the two girls.

"... because they're still my friends." He growled in a frightening tone. "And if you so ever make them cry..." He held the biscuit in front of his face and snapped it in half with one chomp of his teeth.

"Eep!" Went the two girls as he slowly and menacingly munched the biscuit into pieces.

"You know..." Flash continued in his stern tone, "These are very tasty. The quality does match its price, though I personally think it's still a bit expensive."

"Down, boy," Scootaloo smirked, nudging Flash. "It's just a mere attempt of trying to be superior. Pretty weak ones, too."

"Woof!" Flash barked and panted, changing back to his goofy self.

"Guh!" Diamond spat, "He's just as crazy as you are!!!"

"You flatter me." Flash laughed, "But remember. Only IF you make them cry, or hurt them very badly."

"Hmph!" Diamond pouted, "We would never go that low!"

"Then you're awesome!" Flash gave a smile and two thumbs up.

"You're definitely taking Mr Jupiter's initial advice about expressing anger!" Sweetie chuckled.

"Sure you still don't have anything against him?" Applebloom asked.

"What happened with him is pretty much the same story to a lot of other well-known celebrities or workers in news, or court cases that Dad worked into bedtime stories. The main difference is that Jupiter's a dragon, which brings the mentality that inferior beings who look up to bigger beings would always think they are perfect. One little stumble or 'wrong' choice, and all faith is lost." Flash explained. "He means extremely well, and I understand that."

"Hey!!!" Silver Spoon exclaimed, "Isn't that-!?"

Entering the school was a teenage girl that no one could ever fathom returning to CHS once again. The brave girls who stood against her months ago now walked alongside her showing no sense of hostility or reluctance, and yet everyone could tell that they were not in the least bit hypnotised. The entire cohort, every student and staff member present, fell silent in fear as they could look at no one but the girl that put them under her spell months ago - Adagio Dazzle.

"Now that I think back on it. Jupiter is nothing compared to this challenge." Flash broke the silence. "This is going to be rough."

The Lightwyrm's Provocation & Conquering Wrath

_**The End** _

Next Chapter: An unwelcome return


	26. An Unwelcome Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adagio sets foot in Canterlot High School once again, and the students were not having it! And to make matters worse, more than one incident occurred during her first week! Will Adagio be kicked out the moment she entered?

Starting the Monday was an assembly period, so all students squeezed and organised themselves into chairs as instructed by their teachers. Rarity guided the two new students to the front row, close to where they can step up to the stage. Everyone present was still horrified at the return of one of them, for she had left an unforgettable 'first impression'. As Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna walked onto the stage, everyone fell silent.

"Good Morning, students." Celestia greeted with a graceful voice. "Today for this assembly, I would like to introduce you to two new students, or should I say..." She started to falter. "One student we're familiar with, and another were unfamiliar with?"

"How subtly subjective," Adagio whispered sarcastically under her breath.

"Forgive me." Celestia sighed as if she overheard, "Can the two of you please come up?"

"Don't worry Adagio." Rarity tugged, "Just be yourself! And tell everyone you're not the same girl as before!"

Adagio stood up and went towards the stairs with the new student in tow. Dread silence filled the air, rather than applause. Adagio went up to the podium. The entire audience, to no surprise, was giving her the cruellest and unwelcome of glares. 400 students, 20 teachers, and other staff members. Adagio merely glared back rather than show any signs of humiliation or weakness.

"Hello again, Canterlot High School. For those who do not recognise me, my name's Adagio Dazzle." She spoke loud and clear. "And I'm the same girl who controlled you all months ago in that the battle of the bands, forcing you all to adore me."

A few 'huh?'s shot up from the audience.

Adagio continued, "And now I'll be properly attending this school like all of you. How crazy is that?"

The crowd went nervous, which Adagio could easily perceive.

"I know what you're thinking. 'But what if this crazy girl will mesmerise our minds again?' Well, let me make one thing clear. I can't do that anymore. It's impossible. Sure, I may be wearing something new..." She scowls as she takes off her green pactstone necklace and shook it at the entire school. "... But this little trinket can't do anything compared to the old one. The previous gem was what allowed me to sing and mesmerise you, and absorb your negative behaviour. That shattered when I lost. In conclusion, I can't manipulate you guys, and if I really were to do that, I need the rest of my Dazzlings, which you can clearly see I don't."

The audience felt a little awkward, which spurred them to continue glaring.

"Oh, and before you think I'm lying to you, I've seen three other students with the same stones as I do, albeit in different colours and different ways of wearing it," Adagio added. The audience started whispering to themselves again. Students who were sitting next to either Flash, Sweetie, or Big Mac noticed their pactstones. They politely pointed at them, to which the three simply nodded back.

"Anyways," Adagio concluded. "I hope to work well with you and all that. And..." She made one long groan. "... I hope you can give me the chance to show that I'm not the same person as before."

"Thank you." Celestia thanked as a fuming Adagio left the podium and hopped down the stairs as the hall remained silent. "Now, the next student. Can you come up and introduce yourself, please?"

"Sure!" The new student, a below-average short girl with short white hair with purple highlights at the end, light blue eyes, sporting a long-sleeved white and purple shirt, with long purple track pants. "My name's Hinata, and I'm looking forward to studying and making friends with you all. Though..." She nervously scratched her hair. "I also want to be of help to everyone!!!"

"Heh, you never change." Ms M chuckled.

"Thank you." Celestia thanked as she came back to the microphone. "Please make them feel welcome in CHS. And I'm not saying this while being mesmerised. I mean it."

Adagio exhaled. It didn't take a genius for Rarity to know that even the siren is feeling uncomfortable despite appearances.

"Now the next item. I'd like to inform everyone that the year 10 group will be having their DIY trebuchet contest tomorrow as arranged by the Physics department. May everyone hand in their projects to the science teachers today if possible."

Every sophomore, including Rarity, groaned in disgust.

"What's going on?" Adagio raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"It's nothing that you have a hand on." Rarity assured as assembly ended, "It's our Physics group assessment. Though all groups are marked individually, there is the competition on who makes the best trebuchet in both distance and accuracy."

"And yet I can feel a lot of tension within the students."

"Well..." Pinkie butted in, "One of my group members can explain it to you! Hey!" She yanked over a male student by the ear.

"Yeowch!" He grumbled.

"Quick moment! I'd like you to tell my new best friend here on why everyone is so grumpy and grouchy about the Trebie competition!" Pinkie stated.

"Seriously!?" The male student glared at Adagio. "Oh fine... everyone's on edge because of the prize for winning the competition: Tickets to Equestria Land!"

"Equestria Land?" Adagio tilted her head. "Isn't it that theme park?"

"But of course! Everyone loves theme parks, but this one is probably the best around all of Equestria! They add at least a new ride every year, and their light parades are absolutely heavenly!!!" He sighed, "Of course, such a prize makes everyone try their best. At the same time, it's also pulled up some nasty rumours of groups sabotaging other groups, and of course some intimidating staredowns and arguments!"

"Wow." Adagio blinked, "I don't even have stir a finger, and they're already spilling out their dark sides."

"Look, I'm an honest guy. I know this thing has nothing to do with you, but you'd better not pull anything funny like you did the last time you were here!" The student warned.

"And if I did," Adagio smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, I'll-!"

"Thanks, buddy!" Pinkie interrupted, "I'll see you at lunch with the rest of our group? Take care!" And sent him off with a butt bump.

"Yeowch!" The student hopped off while yelling back, "Stop doing that, Pinkie!"

"Don't worry!" Pinkie giggled, "He may be grumpy, but as he said he's an honest guy! And he means well!"

"Tch." Adagio spat, "I'm not bothered by him."

"Adagio." Rarity sighed, "You've made yourself very clear, but it doesn't hurt to be at least approachable!"

"And what? Cop rejection, embarrassment and insecurity like Sunset did back then? Yeah, that's not my style." Adagio retorted.

"And you don't have to drag others down to your level either..."

The rest of the day ended up with Adagio making sure to avoid communicating with any other student except the girls and two guys. On the bright side, the siren did not stir any trouble with the students and teachers. In fact, even some teachers admitted that she was a bright student.

"I'm impressed." The Maths teacher analysed her exercise book. "You grasp algebra quickly. Clear-written equations, and not a single careless mistake!"

"Eh. It's nothing." Adagio shrugged.

"Well then, I'll be keeping an eye on your performance." The teacher returned the book. "That is, I mean your work here in maths, not in general." Adagio just rolled her eyes in response.

When it was time to go home, Adagio waited outside for a while until Rarity and the rest of the girls arrived, and they started walking home.

"Well? How was school?" Sunset exclaimed.

"Boring." Adagio moaned, "All the students did nothing but glare. Though there was that one P.E class where someone argued that a player cheated. It was amusing but only for a little while."

"Well, I don't blame you. Most of the time I'd nod off." Rainbow Dash sympathised.

"In that case, why don't we go do something fun???" Pinkie suggested, "We can go to the arcades, watch a movie, find new clothes, anything!"

"Yeah. About that." Adagio coughed, "Remember when I said I got kicked out of a lot of things?"

"Oh, right. Silly me!" Pinkie gave a dumb look for an apology.

"And Cleo needs me to come back home immediately after school. Lots of vegetables to harvest and deliveries to fulfil."

"Oh, right! Francesca. I got it." Rainbow gave a thumbs up. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Adagio rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty then!" Rainbow put on a blue necklace. "Time to go the scenic route and get back home in time!" And she bolted off, whipping up the surrounding winds and leaving behind a rainbow trail, as well as her friends' hairdos.

"So..." Adagio looked to the girls. "I assume that's the magic her geode has?"

"Yep." Fluttershy nodded, brushing down her hair. "The Geode of super speed. The geodes we have really fit our own styles and hobbies, I should add."

"Wooo!!!" Rainbow sprinted down the road, turning every corner in ninety degrees without slowing down. She zoomed past the shopping street, past Equestria Land, around the docks, up the hill, and almost through all the region of Canterlot.

"Aww yeah!!!" She laughed as she dashed towards the direction of her home. That was until a green blur crashed right into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Both forces caused each other to go from 30 miles an hour down to zero.

"Awwwwhh..." Rainbow groaned, "That was not what I expected. What was that anyway!?"

"Down... here..." The blur that hit her groaned back in response.

"Woah!" Rainbow jumped back on her feet and grabbed the talking blur "You can talk!?"

"Of course I can!" He responded. "I'm a dragon after all. Now take your hands off me-"

The two paused. Rainbow held the little dragon out. It was green with its pointy ears as big as its wings, two long horns of cobalt blue, located just above the spot between his yellow, sharp-pupil, eyes. Most intriguing of all, was a small bushy tail, looking a little like a bird's.

"AAH!!!" The two of them screamed.

* * *

Then deep in the middle of the night, the living room lights were still on in Pinkie's [house](https://youtu.be/f2M_6Cz7Jko).

"This is going to be the best midnight snack ever!!!" Pinkie giggled as she put some finishing touches to a double-layered cake.

"Thanks for making the cake as always, sis," A sapphire bluish-grey coloured, greyish violet haired girl in her dull plain pyjamas spoke in a monotonous tone. "Boulder was hungry."

"Boulder's a part of the family too, Maud!" Pinkie cheered, "Course, once we're done with this, I'm going to make another for my group tomorrow! If we don't win the comp, then this cake will do!"

"Pinkie..." Maud, with her half-closed brilliant turquoise eyes, looked outside the window of their house. "We have a spy..."

"I think for the group cake, I was thinking of going strawberries but then I realised, I remember my group members having a great dislike of it! I was thinking going good ol' vanilla flavour but that is now so boooring!"

"Pinkie?" Maud raised her voice, now pointing a finger. "Something's on our window."

"But what about lots of sprinkles? Hundreds and thousands? Or Millions and Billions? Maybe I should stick a few icing blocks together and make a trebuchet!"

"Pinkie." Maud gripped Pinkie's shoulder, her monotone voice louder than ever.

"Yes?" Pinkie beamed. Maud gently gripped Pinkie's face, and turned it to the window, with a pair of yellow sharp-pupil eyes behind it staring back at her.

"Oooooohhh!!!" Pinkie's eyes dilated and her mouth shaped into a wide O.

* * *

On Tuesday, some students, one of them being Pinkie, went to go check on their trebuchets, all placed in a safe a storeroom with windows at recess.

"I'm so excited! Are you excited? I can't wait to see our beloved funnapult win us those tickets!"

"We never decided on a name Pinkie." The same group partner grumbled. "Calm down!"

But as she opened the door to the room, the students were greeted with a floor littered with blocks of wood. Some of them were separated from another, and some had snapped in two. Even the elastic bands and counterweights were either broken, chipped, or lost.

"What in the--" The male student started.

"How the?" Another student behind him gasped.

"But we've all worked so hard on it!" A third student gasped.

"Grr..." The three students turned to each other with rising anger.

"Uh-oh." Pinkie swallowed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a rather peaceful corner. Adagio finished organising her locker and joined Sunset, Flash, and Hinata on a walk down the hallway.

"So, how does attending a human school feel like?" Sunset asked.

"Well..." Hinata pondered, "It's very intriguing, to say the least. They teach a concept I know of differently, mostly oriented for humans I assume. But other than that, the other students seemed a bit reluctant to ask me about who or what I am. Is it because I'm with you Adagio? And I don't mean any offence to that."

"They'll get used to you. Every new kid's gone through this awkward situation. That is, every new kid who's not infamously known as a violent or manipulative person beforehand." Flash reminded.

"I never thought you'd be on the same boat as Adagio," Sunset spoke.

"I keep it hidden from almost everyone for a reason."

"Well, I guess it was best I learned about recently than when I was... you know." Sunset shrugged.

"It's all in the past, and we've changed," Flash assured. "And the same goes for you, Adagio."

"Sure, whatever you say." Adagio rolled her eyes again.

"Speaking about changing for the better," Sunset remembered. "I should also let you know that for the past months when you were not here, we've been handling incidents that involved magic from our own Equestria. Some of the locals used it for their own gain, but we've resolved and stopped them."

"Woah, you're not human, Sunset?" Hinata gasped.

"Yeah. Adagio and I were born from a different world and didn't have human forms. When we came to this world, we gained human forms - the ones you're looking at right now."

"Ooh!" Hinata's eyes sparkled. "Well, how did you come here?"

"I was banished here, to be accurate." Adagio explained, "But the mirrors below the statue outside the school is the gateway between worlds from what I've been told. Originally, the gateway only opens after thirty moons, but now Sunset and the ponies on the other side were able to reopen it with their own magic."

"I know that look Hinata," Flash smiled, "And yes, people in this world can go to their world. Heck, it was our way back to civilisation!"

"I don't get it..."

"We, along with the girls and other students, went on a cruise trip that got wrecked due to the magic from the world Adagio and I were from. Maybe call it the Pony World for easier clarification. We managed to save everyone on the ship, and we discovered a different portal that took us to the Pony World, and then we hopped back into this world, coming right out of the Wondercolts Statue." Sunset explained, drawing an imaginary pathway and map.

"Oh. I get it," Hinata deduced.

"I should also say that we humans also changed forms when in different worlds." Flash gulped, "It was weird for everyone, having to hunch over and walk around on all fours. Creepy."

"So you turn into ponies in that world! Cool! Does that mean I'd turn into a pony if I went into your world?" Hinata excitingly spoke.

Sunset flinched, "About that, I'm not so sure. You see, dragons do exist in the Pony World, and not in secret either."

"Aww..." Hinata pouted. "I wanted to feel what a pony is like..."

"And I'm not sure you'd stay as a dragon because--" Sunset continued until a loud kerfuffle crashed over their conversation.

"That doesn't sound good." Flash noted, "This way!"

The four came across another hallway filled with a [crowd of students yelling and arguing with each other](https://youtu.be/rLo_1OyB1DY?t=34). Some were fighting back tears as they point fingers of accusation. Some looked tough and furious, while not mincing any of their curses and words.

"That's not good!" Hinata panicked, "Everyone's fighting with each other!"

"Hey! Pinkie!" Sunset called,

"Ooh! Hiya Sunny! Flashy! 'Dagio! 'Nata!" Pinkie rushed over from the crowd, "Good to see you here!"

"Nata? That's a cute nickname!" Hinata giggled, "But anyway, what happened?"

"Oh! All the trebuchets in the science storeroom are all destroyed! And everyone's now pointing fingers at each other for sabotaging the entire thing!"

"Wait what!?" Sunset jumped, "That's impossible! I thought the teachers said it would be secure!"

"Beats me..." Pinkie shrugged.

"Is there magic involved? Someone?" Sunset continued.

"As a matter of fact... no." Pinkie shook her head. "I couldn't smell any magic there."

"Hey!" A student called out, "Maybe it's her!!!" And pointed at Adagio.

"Huh?" The five jumped and was surrounded by the mob of students. Once against each other, now all in agreement of a single culprit.

"No, wait..." Another student yelled, "It's definitely her!"

"Wha-- no!" Pinkie disagreed, "That's not true! She wouldn't do it!"

"Yes, she could, and would! As someone who mesmerised the school and causes chaos, she'd benefit out if it!" Another yelled back.

"Not true! I was with her for the first two periods of class! She wouldn't have the time to go to the storeroom!" Hinata defended.

"She doesn't have to! She can just mesmerise someone and order them to go sabotage the trebuchets!" A third student countered. "We all know how that feels!"

"Calm down everyone!" Flash raised his voice, "Didn't we all hear her say that she couldn't hypnotise or mesmerise people anymore?"

"She lied!" Went several students.

"Everyone, I can ensure that she's telling the truth or not! I can use my geode and--" Sunset tried to speak over them, but the hoard of comments and students drowned out her voice.

"I knew her coming back was a bad idea." One could be heard. "She's nothing but trouble!!!"

"Get her out of the school!" Another yelled, "In fact, get her out of life!!!"

"Welp..." Adagio shrugged, "At least you guys tried."

"No..." Flash clenched his fist. "This is not right... this is not right at all...!"

* * *

**"Let me explain again Flash. Anger is a good thing. You just have to control it for a good cause! Sure, you may use it to bring bad people to justice, but also defend the innocent! And not with fighting either. Your anger is enough to get other people's attention." Jupiter shared.**

**"And how can that work?" Flash asked.**

**"Your parents are a great example to follow from! I heard your father's a defence lawyer. In court, that means they try to find the truth and declare whether one is guilty or not guilty."**

**"Yeah. And he doesn't like it when people in the wrong go scot-free and vice versa. In fact, mum and I would go out of our ways to make sure he doesn't blow up! And doing that is hard to tell when he always looks strict."**

**"So you'd understand that he'd get angry, but he would never resort to hitting others." Jupiter responded, "Now, I know that a majority of humans would try not to follow 'their parents' footsteps', but can you see that his way of expressing anger shows how much you care about the victim. Just as you do when someone gets injured."**

**"..." Flash sat in silence.**

**"This may be one of many issues that can test your anger," Jupiter assured. "Your own friends can be falsely accused. Now I understand if you don't have any evidence, it's hard to defend someone. But out of all people, you should know your friend best. You would know that they wouldn't or couldn't do a sort of crime. You just have to let you anger amplify your voice, rather than your fists."**

**"I see."**

**"And remember. You only get angry because someone was wronged." Jupiter warned. "Don't be a fool to use your anger to push the ideas and agendas of yourself or others."**

**"Sounds like something Mum would say." Flash smiled, "And don't worry Mr Jupiter, I won't. Seeing examples of those types of people deter me far enough anyways."**

* * *

"QUIET!!!" Flash roared, his mana and voice shaking the floor. Immediately, every student had thought a teacher had come to the scene but went puzzled when they saw a science teacher arriving on the scene with confusion on his face.

"You must all have lost your minds if you think Adagio had anything to do with it. We all were there when we sang with the Rainbooms. We shattered the Dazzling's pendant. She CAN'T mesmerise people anymore, she's innocent!" Flash growled out loud. Immediately, all the students turned on Flash with sceptical glares.

"Oh yeah!? Why are you suddenly the white knight for her huh? Simp!" A student yelled back. And then all students began yelling at Flash and continuing the accusations.

"Wh-What's going on!?" The science teacher demanded.

"Sorry about that sir." Pinkie rushed up to him, "But all the trebuchets are destroyed, and they think it's Adagio's fault."

"Wait... what!?" The teacher jumped in shock, "But I checked on them this morning! They were fine!!!"

"And that's what we're trying to find, sir." Flash chimed in, ignoring the insults and towing Adagio along. "Is there a camera in the storeroom?"

"W-Well yes! The storeroom also contains dangerous chemicals, so of course, we need to make sure to keep a close eye on it!"

"Can you get it?" Flash requested. "We need to find out who did this."

"S-Sure... but are you sure it's not Adagio?"

"It's not her." Flash glared, "But as I said, I want to find out who did this."

"O-Okay!" The teacher quivered, "B-But I'll need to let Vice-Principal Luna know about this if it involves cameras!"

* * *

The [Vice-Principal](https://youtu.be/7xhJJtX7Li8) was shocked to see Flash, Sunset, Adagio, Hinata, Pinkie, and the science teacher knock and enter her room with a horde of angry students behind them. As Flash explained the entire situation, Pinkie rushed back outside and grabbed the same group member from before.

"Seriously? Again!?" The male student moaned, "Stop doing this Pinkie!!!"

"This was a bad idea, getting those tickets as a prize." Luna moaned, "But be as it may, we want to see the truth too. Let me get the security files out."

Luna quickly navigated through the computer system and pulled out the security footage.

"When was the first sight of the destroyed trebuchets?" Luna asked.

"Start of recess!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"When was it last seen intact?"

"The first period of today!" The teacher answered.

"Hmm..." Luna examined the footage. She pinpointed and confirmed the two points given, and carefully closed the gap. After a few seconds, her eyes opened up in disbelief.

"What is it?" The unintroduced student asked.

"It is not Adagio." Luna judged. "But the culprit is something not of this world either..."

"Not of this world!?" Sunset, Flash, Hinata, Adagio, and the science teacher exclaimed.

"This..." Luna scrolled back the video a bit, then turned the laptop to the seven witnesses and pressed play. The video showed all the trebuchets lined up on a shelf, all intact. Then five seconds later, a green blur flew in from an open window and crashed into the shelf, destroying it and the trebuchets it stored. Once the dust cleared, the little green wrecker stood up all dazed, then horrified at the mess he made. Without any haste, it flew back up and out the window it came in.

"What the!?" The student gasped,

"That... what the hell is that!?!?" The teacher spoke horrified.

"Wings, horns, eyes..." Hinata gasped under her breath. "It's him..."

"Adagio..." Sunset started. "Is that???"

"Yeah." Adagio nodded in unison. "It's a dragon."

"You know what this is?" Luna asked.

"I know it may be hard to believe..." Flash started. "But it's a dragon."

"That's impossible!" The student objected. "Dragons don't exist!"

"But it is possible for them to come here. After all, magic does exist." Flash countered. "We've all witnessed it with our very own eyes."

"Urgh..." The student grumbled.

"Look, if it doesn't convince you. Let me remind you of what happened, and to cut out any sense of doubt." Flash gave an angry face. "Remember. Adagio can only mesmerise people when she sings with her old pendant, and with her Dazzlings. Now, her old pendant was destroyed, and Aria and Sonata aren't here. Plus, Adagio can barely sing."

"How dare you!" Adagio snapped.

"Furthermore, I've been in the same class with Adagio for the first two periods. She didn't even move from her desk, let alone sing," Flash continued.

"Same here!" Hinata responded.

"I'm another witness," Sunset joined. "I've been with her too, and she did nothing. I'm convinced I don't have to use my geode to see whether she's lying. Unless you dou--"

"Geez! I get it!" The student roared, then breathed heavily. "Look... I already believed when I saw that green dragon. If it is one. As I said, I'm an honest guy, and I can see that Adagio had nothing to do with it."

"See?" Pinkie giggled, "I told you he means well! It's why I dragged him here!"

"Adagio, I still don't like you over what you did but..." The student sighed. "I'm sorry, for falsely accusing you. I'll live content with it."

"Whatever." Adagio rolled her eyes.

"In that case." Luna closed her laptop. "I shall notify Celestia and the rest of the students. I take it that means the contest is cancelled today?"

"Of course." The teacher sighed. "Honestly, I'm glad it wasn't you, Adagio. I'd be worried if any student would do that, regardless of past crimes."

"Don't get too comfy with it." Adagio glared.

* * *

"She didn't do it!?"

"Bullshit! The teachers got mesmerised!!!"

The students quarrelled once again when Luna disclosed the news about the culprit and Adagio's innocence. Of course, such rude language was expected and heard by the teachers, which they responded by ensuring a free one-way ticket to Ms M. Adagio didn't mind. She may not be believed by the students, but most of the teachers and the Vice-Principal seemed to agree. The contest was extended for next week, so students were able to repair or build their trebuchets again. Adagio and Hinata were even offered to join a team.

"I'll be fine." Adagio declined. "Never wanted the tickets anyway..."

"Having you here is a prize enough!" Pinkie cheered, hugging Adagio.

"Get off me." Adagio bitterly commanded. "But thanks I guess, for sticking up for me."

* * *

With that, school ended without any more hiccups, and everyone went back home safely. [That night](https://youtu.be/f2M_6Cz7Jko), however, Applebloom was walking down the empty streets with some plastic shopping bags, with only the lamposts giving her an illuminated path.

"Ahh cow dung. Ah got lost again." She sighed. "Ah should've asked Big bro or sis to guide me along. Or brought mah phone along for that matter!"

She could feel an invisible yet cold finger run down her spine.

"An Ah'm gettin' the feeling that Ah'm being watched..." She swallowed. In response, an ethereal light blue wisp floated out of hiding, circling the little teenager.

"What in the hay? Ah've never seen somethin' like this before..." She stared at it in wonder, unaware that a pair of eyes watching her from behind. With a heavy breath, the shadow sneaked towards the girl, who had her back to him. But alas, he didn't pay attention to the wisp above her. The moment he took a few steps forward, the wisp dived down and struck him on the head. Applebloom shrieked when she heard a loud growl of pain followed with a loud crunch. Turning back, she saw the figure, all dressed in black, lying unconscious. The wisp, a little stunned after his strike, returned to its original position - circling above her.

"Are..." Applebloom looked at the blue wisp. "Are you tryin' to protect me?" The wisp paused and bobbed up and down in response.

"W-Well, thanks..." Applebloom thanked, nervous that she had to be greeting a ghost of all things. "Th-Then can you take me home?"

The wisp bobbed up and down again and floated down the street, leading the eager girl back home. In doing so, the two of them passed by the school, unaware that a familiar pair of yellow eyes were peeking into the school kitchen... and slipping into a carelessly unlocked door.

* * *

On Wednesday, cries of despair and desperation erupted in the school cafeteria. Inside the kitchen lay open empty cupboards, plates, bowls, industrial fridges, and traces of half-eaten vegetables, meat, and boxes.

"This is a mighty disaster!!!" Granny Smith echoed, "We've been ransacked last night! All the food prepared for today, gone like the wind! The students will have nothin' to eat!"

"Try to calm down." Luna assured, "Is there any way that we can solve this?"

"Well, all we jus' need is a large supply of new ingredients. Vegetables, meat, anythin'! We can get everything ready, but Ah don't know how we can get it in such a short time!"

"Granny?" Applejack, Big McIntosh, Applebloom and a few others ran in. "We got here as fast as we could. Well... Sweetie was adamant in bringin' her friends along, which also includes 'Dagio fer some reason."

"It's called 'inclusion', Applejack," Sweetie spoke sassily.

"Oh cool!" Scootlaoo gasped as she peered into the kitchen, "The entire kitchen? Someone must have been hungry!!!"

"Who would've eaten that much?" Applebloom asked,

"Hmm..." Adagio peered at the scene, then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, everyone." Adagio raised a hand,

"Eeyup?" Big Mac turned around.

"I take it you need a fresh supply of food?" Adagio gave a devious smile.

"Yeah." Granny Smith nodded. "But to make a hollerin' to any of our providers will take a while. Ah don't know if they're any that are- wait a minute..." She gave back a coy smile. "Are you thinkin' 'bout Ms Cleo?"

"Exactly!" Adagio snapped her fingers. "If there's anyone who has an abundance of food to give in a short amount of time, it's Alberia Markets!"

"She's right!" Sweetie gasped, "I completely forgot about that!"

"Would she agree to do so on short notice, though?" Applejack questioned.

"She'd better." Adagio bit her lip, "Otherwise, she isn't the same person that took care of me!"

"It's a good plan." Big Mac agreed. "We're actually on close terms."

"Yes. We've met her last week." Luna nodded reluctantly, "But, how close is she?"

"Closer than you think!" Sweetie giggled, "We can quickly grab it if need be!"

"Surely the other staff members can do that. We don't have to get you all to-"

"It's okay, Vice-Principal." Granny Smith assured. "They'll be able to do this before the dang school bell rings!"

"... Okay then, I trust your judgement," Luna confirmed. "Go."

"You'd better keep up everyone!" Adagio laughed as she dashed out the cafeteria, "The last one to the park's a rotten siren!"

"Oh Ah ain't losin' to you 'Dagio!" Applejack chased after her, all fired up.

"Ooh! Can we come along too?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Applebloom invited. And the three crusaders ran off.

"Take care Granny, Vice-Principal." Big Mac nodded and departed.

"In that case, Ah'm gonna make a call." Granny Smith pulled out her phone and dialled a number. "Ms Cleo? Howdy-do! It's me, Granny Smith. Look, there's a heap o' trouble at the school. You see..."

* * *

All the way in the Halidom, Cleo was in the endless garden, picking out the best vegetables.

"Cleo!!!" Adagio called out to her.

"Ah! Adagio." Cleo beamed at the sight of the CHS students. "And good morning to you, Apples and Crusaders!"

"Mornin Ms Cleo." Applejack tipped her hat, "Listen, we need a big favour from you."

"Canterlot High School is in desperate need of food?" Cleo answered. "That's actually why I'm here right now." Everyone jumped at her response.

"Ya know?" Applebloom gasped.

"Granny Smith called me beforehand and told me all of you would be coming, and how much produce will be needed," Cleo informed.

"You got a mobile phone?" Adagio pointed.

"Bought it last Sunday with Ms M." Cleo answered. "Anyway, we need to be fast if we want to beat the clock. Adagio, Big McIntosh, can you help?"

"It's my job." Adagio shrugged.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"We can help too." Applejack offered, "Us Apples worked on the farm before, not just an apple orchard."

"Then, by all means, I'd be honoured!" Cleo agreed.

"Then what about us?" Sweetie pointed to Scootaloo and herself.

"There should be a set of baskets and boxes to store the vegetables in. Oh, and you'll also find the wagon there too." Cleo instructed.

"Aye aye!" Scootaloo saluted, "Let's go, Sweetie!!!"

* * *

"Eeyup, Nope, Eeyup, Nope, Nope, Nope, Eeyup."

[Except](https://youtu.be/CVX_usFCsrk) for Big Mac, the vegetable pickers swiftly pulled out every ripe vegetable with silence and concentration. Whenever they completed a row each, they dropped their harvest to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle - the packagers for every basket and box.

"Remember. It's a puzzle. A very delicate puzzle!" Scootaloo reminded herself as she carefully fit every corn, cucumber, carrot, and leek into a box with the utmost care. Then separated the turnips, tomatoes and potatoes in the baskets.

"Maybe I'll pack a dragonfruit for good luck!" Sweetie giggled as she placed a red ripe dragonfruit into her basket, then loaded it on the red wagon.

After one hour, the wagon and a few large merchant packs were fully loaded and ready to go.

"Tremendous work everyone." Cleo applauded. "Sad to say, I believe the school has started without you, but you've definitely saved her lunchtime."

"We're not out of the woods yet." Scootaloo stood firm, copying Mr Sentry. "We need to deliver this to Granny Smith intact."

"I can be your escort for any stray fiends," Cleo assured. "Not to worry."

"Wait." Adagio paused. "I need to get changed first."

"For what?" Asked Sweetie.

"I need to change into Francesca! If we're bringing boxes and baskets from Alberia Markets to CHS, I need to make others know that it's the usual merchant doing the deliveries! People will get suspicious if I just go as is..."

"You really are considerate." Cleo complimented, "But that won't be necessary. As I said, I will be coming along too. And we can take the misty portal directly to Canterlot High School's kitchen. You can be seen as a helper, which I'm sure the Vice-Principal knows."

"Fair enough then." Adagio shrugged. "Let's go. And be careful, you're carrying an amount of food worth at least hundreds to feed the school."

"I rest my case," Cleo giggled.

* * *

***Bang Bang Bang*** Went the back door of the CHS kitchen.

"Yup?" Granny Smith opened the door.

"We're here!" Cleo and the students greeted lively, blowing back Granny.

"Well Ah'll be!" She chortled, "Ya really did bring it!"

"We can check right now, so we know that you have enough." Cleo reminded, passing her a list. "We'll let the kids bring it to where you needed."

"No need." Granny Smith took the list and peered through it. "The lunch ladies and Ah will unpack the goods. You kids get to yer class. Luna's notified the teachers of yer responsibilities. Extremely grateful to y'all. Ya saved lunch! Especially you Adagio. Yer the one who came up with the idea."

"Well..." Adagio gave an evil smirk. "Just make sure to reimburse us with the exact amount."

"Adagio!" The girls frowned.

"Naw, she's right." Granny chuckled, "Deal's a deal. That's how things work."

"And besides." Cleo chuckled. "Francesca enjoyed making money."

And so, the entire school body was unaware that they could have nothing to eat for lunch, save for a few staff and students. None questioned Adagio, the Apples and the crusaders when they arrived late in class, at least directly. Some were, however, puzzled that the mentioned six received a small bowl filled with sliced pieces of an unknown fruit on their lunch trays.

"Wow!" Sweetie closed her eyes with a joyful smile as she chewed the fruit, "The Grastaean dragonfruits are really tasty!"

* * *

On Thursday, Adagio decided to hang out with Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Twilight at lunchtime.

"What in the world..." Rarity grumbled at her phone. "A majority of the students are giving you a bad name on social media. Absolute lies and slander! And they're also calling Flash a simp too. The nerve!"

"Yeah? Well, I don't have a phone or laptop. So I don't care about that!" Adagio scoffed.

"If you ask me." Fluttershy spoke nervously, "There are some social media platforms that are full of it. So I only use it just to communicate with friends."

"Trash talk is trash talk!" Rainbow laughed, "Don't listen to those idiots. You should trust us, and most of the teachers are fine with you already."

"There it is!!!" A student called. "Get it!"

 _"Hee hee hee!!!"_ An echoey but suave voice responded, _"You ladies gotta work harder if ya wanna catch me!"_

A wisp turned sharply into the hallway, with a trio of exhausted girls on its trail.

"Goddess... I'm absolutely beat!" One of them, a student named Rose, dropped to her knees.

"Somebody... avenge us..." The second, named Daisy, croaked.

"Hey!" Fluttershy and the others ran over, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine... some water would be nice though!" The third student, Lily Valley, tried to smile. "But that creepy thing's been hitting on us! Get it!!!"

_"Hey hey hey!!! The five of you really stand out from the other girls!"_

The girls turned to see the wisp floating above them.

 _"Is it looks? Poise? No... it must be something powerful! In each one of you!"_ It continued.

It swept across each of their eyes.

_"I must know all there is about you. Lay onto me your beautiful splendour."_

"Oh, I'll show you my splendour alright." Adagio stretched her fingers and palms. "But you gotta get close so I can give an example or two." She lashed out. "Now come here!!!"

 _"Woah!"_ The wisp swerved under Adagio's hand. _"Fiesty! I like that!"_

"It's not a good way to make friends if you're constantly being creepy with your flirting!" Twilight called back.

 _"I knew the five of you were different, you've got the hots for little ol' me! In that case..."_ It started zipping away. _"Time to play hard-to-get!"_

"It won't be hard, getting you!" Rainbow growled, "Not when I shift into super speed!"

"Wait, Rainb-" Fluttershy warned.

"Yeah!" Rainbow launched forward, her hands wide open.

 _"You're fast!"_ The wisp chuckled, _"But..."_ He sharply braked. _"Do you have good stopping power?"_

"Woah!" Rainbow blinked in dismay. She put on the brakes but was not enough to stop her from crashing into the wall, knocking her dizzy.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy gasped and galloped towards her.

"Well then." Twilight turned to Rarity and Adagio. "You think you two can catch it?"

"Leave it to us!" Rarity nodded firmly.

_"Whoops... time for me to spirit away!!!"_

"That's our line, you no-good ghost!" Rarity retorted. "Come back!"

The two girls charged towards the womanizing wisp, taking over the pursuit. The closer they got, the worried it became.

 _"These girls are fast! Though not TOO fast unlike that one... welp, every wisp for himself!"_ And began to put the effort into shaking them loose.

"He went to the right!" Rarity spotted the wisp faking a left turn.

"He's made a sharp left!" Rarity watched it slow down and make a big turn.

"He's making a 180! Get him!" Adagio warned.

Rarity stopped in her tracks and lept towards it with a hand wide open, and caught it in one fell swoop.

"Yes!" Rarity exclaimed successfully as she prepared to land. "I got it!"

 _"Mmm-mmm! No no no!!!"_ It taunted back.

"Eh?" Rarity gasped. She could feel a pull in her arm.

"You're kidding me..." Adagio watched as the blue wisp, undeterred by gravity, dangled Rarity in the air.

 _"Careful now!"_ The wisp chuckled and twisted around, _"I'm gonna wring free!"_

"Nya! No!" Rarity yelped as the wisp slipped out of her grip with a pop. Forgetting that she was still in the air, the fashionista landed on her legs and knees, emitting a loud growl of pain.

"Rarity!!!" Adagio ran over and knelt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Rarity winced. "Is this thing really a ghost? I could grab it, and it's strong enough to lift me into the air and break free!"

 _"Hee hee..."_ The wisp chuckled. _"You wanna know what I really am? Better catch me!"_ And bolted away, giggling and laughing as he did so.

"I think I landed too hard on my knees," Rarity caved in. "I have to stop running for a while."

"Okay. I understand," Adagio nodded. "Just me now, huh?"

"I know you can do it, Adagio," Rarity encouraged. "Get it for all of us!"

* * *

The mysterious wisp charged into the cafeteria, blasting open the double doors. All the students stopped whatever they were doing and gasped and stared at this uncommon blur floating above them with silent confusion and anxiety as if this eyeless sphere was looking back. Adagio entered soon after, gritting her teeth, and showing no signs of exhaustion.

"You won't be going anywhere now..." Adagio threatened.

 _"Hmm..."_ The wisp responded. _"I must commend you. You really are a persistent girl."_

With a running start, Adagio place jumped on the corner of one of the cafeteria tables and launched herself high in the air, catching it with both her arms and slammed it onto her head, knocking it out. Then, she landed a foot on the table without touching or flipping any lunch trays or bowls and hopped back onto the floor. Despite the existing opinion of the siren, every student and staff that watched exclaimed with 'woah's and 'ooh's.

"Gotcha!" Adagio grinned as she squeezed it tight.

"Adagio!" A familiar voice called out. It was Rarity.

"And you've brought the rest of the band, too!" Adagio chuckled as she turned to the seven girls, the three crusaders, the two guys, and the little dragon in disguise.

"Some of the students and staff saw the chase. So we had time to gather everyone up and know where you went." Rarity explained.

"And we're all equipped with our magic!" Rainbow stretched her arms, "I'm ready to give this little skirt chaser from the afterlife a piece of my mind after that rope-a-dope!"

"Wait." Rarity stopped. "I don't think this thing's a ghost... watch your hands, Adagio." With a whisk of her hand, a hollow crystal sphere formed around The wisp.

"Then what is it?" Twilight adjusted her glasses. "From observations, it definitely looks and moves like one. A wisp, they call it?"

"The problem is though..." Adagio explained, juggling the crystal sphere. "Compared to that lovestruck simpleton staying with Flash, Rarity and I could grab this thing, and it was capable of strength. I think it's some sort of live thing in the guise of this wisp."

" _Hey! I heard that!_ " Philia snapped, popping out of Flash's pocket.

"Adagio?" Applejack stepped forward. "Ya hit the nail right on the head!"

"Wait... you know about this thing?" Rarity and Adagio spoke together.

"Applebloom, Big Mac, even Granny Smith. Best to prolly explain this in a less-crowded barn." Applejack suggested. "And we gotta steer this thing straight outta here..."

 _"Let me out!!!"_ The wisp roared after it woke up, _"Let me out!!! I demand to be released!!!"_

"Zip it, you!" Rainbow pushed her face onto the crystal sphere. "After what you've pulled, you have every reason to be jailed!"

_"No fair! This wasn't part of the deal Applejack!"_

"Excuse me? Ah never recall you tellin' us you were a skirt chaser!" Applejack retorted. "Don't ya know this sorta behaviour's not accepted in society?"

"Hey girls?" Flash spoke up, "Maybe we should move this to another place. Before our busted ghost does anything rash."

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed with a nod.

"Then..." Rarity started as she and her thirteen friends walked out of the cafeteria. "Where can we take this thing? I mean, I would normally take this to either the principals, but I'm not sure how they can deal with something like this. In fact, WHO can deal with something like this?"

Hinata and Sweetie gasped with an idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Hinata?" Sweetie beamed.

"I sure do, Sweetie!" Hinata beamed back.

* * *

In the history classroom, Ms M glared down at the caged wisp, placed in front of her desk. The wisp, though its appearance was a little obscured by the patterns of Rarity's projected cage, wobbled as it gazed back.

"Well well..." Ms M started. "What are you doing on this side of the world, you little imp?"

 _"F-Flamewyrm!"_ The wisp trembled. _"I-It is tremendous to see you in your fiery beauty! And you've become a teacher for humans! Truly humbling!"_

"Talk about a 180 in behaviour," Sweetie mocked.

"You know what he is as well, Ms M?" Fluttershy asked.

"It takes a dragon to easily detect a dragon." Ms M explained. "But the fact that this fool has involved a few of our students, the higher-ups of the school rightfully deserves to know."

"So that means the Principal and Vice-Principal will be coming." Sunset guessed.

"Sunset, I assure you. Though we may be different, even us dragons comprehend right and wrong, commendations and punishment, which is what he'll be facing." Mym explained. "Besides, it wouldn't be a punishment to him at all, given his character."

"Oh, I don't mean that. I was just guessing, is all." Sunset added. "They both know that magic happens around here, and the Vice-Principal's seen a dragon before on video."

"Wait, she what?" The people who weren't present in Luna's office on Tuesday spoke confused, including Ms M.

"Ooooohh..." Pinkie went wide-eyed. "So that wisp there is a dragon, huh?"

"Indeed." Ms M nodded. "Now... can you reveal your true form to everyone?"

 _"Well..."_ The wisp paused. _"I'm a little cramped at the moment. The young lady who created this sphere, may you please release me? I promise to be on my best behaviour!"_

"It will be alright, Rarity." Ms M assured. With a nod, Rarity removed the cage, and the wisp puffed up and up to the point that it exploded (harmlessly) into a puff of smoke. When it subsided, a short-tailed dragon the size of a microwave was sitting on the table with short yet muscular legs out. His floppy ears went down to his belly, while his wings spread far from the width of his body. His horns pointed towards the sky, curved like a very thin 'S', and was orange to yellow with a pattern of horizontal lines. Pinkie made a big gasp while jumping in the air for dramatic effect.

"Heeeeeyyy!!!" She zoomed right into the little red dragon's face. "Those eyes make you similar to Welly!!!" The group gave even more confused looks.

"Nice to meet you, ladies." The red dragon bowed. "I am the Kindling Imp."

"The imp is a very common type of dragon, to the point that it has variations of all five elements. As you can tell by his colour and name, the Kindling Imp is flame-attuned." Ms M explained. Out of nowhere, five loud knocks, each a second apart, came from the door. Everyone started to panic, except Pinkie.

"Ooh!" Pinkie perked up. "That's the secret knock I told my older sister! Can I let her in, Ms M?"

"A-Are you sure about that?" Ms M swallowed.

"Yep! And like me, she knows!" Pinkie squeaked, "Come on in, Maud!"

"Ms M. Classmates." Maud greeted dully as she slammed the door open, then shut once she got in.

"Maud." Ms M nervously greeted back. "So... what is the story between you and Pinkie?"

"This..." Maud held out a stone-coloured Gym sack, packing something alive.

"Let... me... out!!!" The bag gave a muffled demand.

"This is a little friend we made this Monday. And is also the culprit behind Canterlot High School's food emergency yesterday!" Pinkie declared and snapped her fingers. Maud opened the bag and loosened a blue dragon the same size as the Kindling Imp. This one had a much longer tail, with a fin at the end of it, resembling a fish. As for her horns, they resembled wings and were positioned just on top of her eyelids, making it look like eyebrows instead.

"Introducing, Queen Welly!!!" Pinkie introduced. "Technically, her real name is 'Wellspring Imp', but saying that is a mouthful, and honestly? It's hardly a name fitting for her! She has appointed me as her herald, messenger, and chef, and Maud as her escort! Isn't that nice?" The imp lowered her head in greetings.

"And I'm completely lost..." Sweetie sighed.

"Speaking about lost..." Rainbow chimed in. "Look who's here!" She gestured to the window, where a third dragon was waving outside. The same green dragon that Rainbow bumped into last Tuesday.

"Hello everyone," The green imp greeted as Rainbow let him in. "I am the Zephyr Imp."

Rarity held her head in exhaustion. "I never thought I would say this, but seeing three new dragons on the same day is making my head hurt."

"Well, it definitely changes the situation entirely!" Ms M started. "So I assume YOU were the one who messed up the trebuchets?"

"I did." The Zephyr Imp nodded. "And I am here to apologise for my reckless flying."

"And Welly's here to pay us back!" Pinkie added,

"Queen Welly." The Wellspring Imp corrected. "But yes, this is true. It would be remiss for a Queen, or anyone in particular if they did not give back what they took. Hence, I shall reimburse this educational institution for my meal."

"She doesn't seem to mind Pinkie's nickname." Twilight tried not to laugh.

"Well, how about that." Adagio raised an eyebrow. "Dragons having a sense of dignity! Unlike this little red twig..."

"Now that is a cold blow!" Kindling Imp winced, but smiled. "Too bad I'm all flames!!!"

"This meeting was definitely not how I expected it to go, but I'm very happy that the two of you are owning up as well." Ms M admitted. "The people you should apologise to are the ones who run the place, and maybe the students and the lunch ladies/gentlemen too. The former will be coming here soon."

Three normal knocks came from the door.

"Ms M?" Luna called, "The Principal and I are here."

"Come in!" Ms M responded. The two sisters opened the classroom door and saw the history teacher, fourteen of their students, and three winged creatures sitting on the desk, all staring back at them.

"Umm..." Celestia broke the awkward silence. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"No." Ms M frantically shook her head. "This is exactly what we need to talk about. I'd like to introduce you to the Kindling, Wellspring, and Zephyr Imps. Dragons who'd like to confess."

"D-Did they come from the world of magic?" Celestia wearily asked.

"No." Sunset shook her head, "Rather, they are from this side of the world."

"Dragons existing in our own time..." Luna clasped her mouth. "If there truly were such sightings, then the world would be declaring it out to everyone. And yet an elusive type of species stand before us in the flesh!!!"

"Wow. I would never have thought humans would be so interested in our existence. Normally people would just bat an eye to the likes of us then continue prodding around our own lives!" The Kindling Imp chuckled.

"I guess that's what happens when Dragons had isolated themselves from humanity for hundreds of years. Not to mention that humans don't live that long as we do!" The Zephyr Imp reasoned.

"Fellow dragons, let us not forget our purpose here." The Wellspring Imp reminded. "The three of us are here to give an utmost apology for things that we have done to this school."

"Did what?" Celestia and Luna looked at each other.

"You are known as the Principal. Yes?" The Zephyr Imp started.

"Principal Celestia." Celestia corrected, "But I do not mind regardless."

"And I am Vice-Principal Luna. If you're wondering." Luna added.

"I want to apologise for my reckless actions. For I was the one who flew into your premises and destroyed numerous wooden contraptions on Tuesday. I believe they were called trebuchets? As Rainbow said." The Zephyr Imp declared.

Luna gasped. "I thought you looked familiar!"

"I want to declare an official apology for eating throughout your kitchens yesterday without asking." The Wellspring Imp declared. "And I have come here to repay it. If you may, Maud..."

The unenthused girl rummaged through the gym sack again and drew an assortment of sparkling rings, bracelets, pearls in strings, and all sorts of gem-adorned jewellery. Except the Pie sisters', every human, including dragons disguised as humans, jaw was dropped.

"Not fake. All genuine. I checked." Maud added, causing everyone's jaw to drop further.

"Deep breaths..." Celestia told herself. "It's just someone paying back what they owed the school. I mean, never mind that it's a dragon who pays people back with treasure!" She took another deep breath and blurted out. "How did you get all this!?"

"Queen Welly has a secret cavern where she stores lots of treasure!" Pinkie reported. "She calls it her kingdom, and we're not her only subjects, plenty of different animals too."

"And my subjects will be greatly rewarded for their services." Welly declared. "As is befitting of a benevolent queen."

"Hey..." Applejack whispered to Pinkie. "Are you and Maud actually her subjects? Or is this some game between you and her?"

"I dunno, AJ. It's really funny to see a little dragon act like a queen, but given that we're literally paid in gold, she's absolutely serious." Pinkie whispered back, "But she's pretty flexible. If she ever needs us, she'll seek us out."

"I see..." Celestia calmed down and turned to the Kindling Imp. "Now that leaves you. You are the one responsible for making the girls uncomfortable?"

"Well, I can't blame them for being so drop-dead gorgeous. And the same goes for both of you!" The Flame Imp winked.

"Hey! There shall be none of that around us!" Luna roared. "Do you do this to every woman you pass by, regardless of age!?"

"Regardless of any kind, actually. Humans, Sylvans, even birds and fish!" He raised his hands and gave a smug grin.

"Oh, Goddess. He's even worse than I thought!" Rarity exclaimed,

"I... have nothing to say about that." Fluttershy shared, but gave up halfway.

"Hey, Kindling Imp... ya know what? How 'bout Ah call you Kindl instead?" Applejack started,

"Ooh! Nice nickname! Sure!" The flame imp nodded.

"Are you goin' to keep puttin' shoes in yer mouth, or do ya want to bring up yer little trace of grace?" Applejack questioned.

"Grace?" Everyone spoke up.

"That's right y'all. And it's grace that earned him shelter in our barnyard. We only learned that he was a skirt chaser today though." Applejack declared. "Ya see, Applebloom wanted to do late-night shoppin' alone yesterday, but she got lost. To make matters worse, some nasty guy was stalkin' her!"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"But then he, as a wisp we saw today, smacked him unconscious, then led me home." Applebloom finished. "But instead of leavin', he decided to show his dragon form to us. Or rather, Big Mac."

"I smelt something nostalgic on him," Kindl explained. "So I followed him to school the next day to see if I could find more of that scent, then I lost myself when I saw so many ladies around. I apologise!"

"Hmm..." Celestia sighed. "Now I'm truly in a predicament. I appreciate that you apologise for your actions, but I don't know know how I can punish you for it. You're not part of the school so I can't punish you like students. However, calling the police would make matters even complicated."

"Ooh!" Pinkie jumped up. "I have an idea!"

"What do you propose?" Luna asked.

"Make a pact with Rarity and the others! They're the ones who might have been you nostalgia, given that they're the ones who've been visiting the Halidom all the time!"

"The Halidom still stands!?" The three imps gasped.

"The Halidom?" Celestia repeated, "I've never heard of such a place!"

"Yep!" Pinkie nodded. "It's the name of the place where Adagio is staying!"

"I... see. And I assume you have control of these pacts, Rarity?"

"To put it simply, yes. Alongside Adagio, Flash, Big Mac, and my sister." Rarity admitted. "The five of us have been handling matters with dragons, just like any magic-related matters!"

"Well..." Celestia cleared her throat. "Do you have anything to say about this, Luna?"

"It's like our past incidents all over again." Luna shook her head. "But these three situations did not escalate to their level, thankfully. Furthermore, we've seen how you managed to bring all these incidents to a close, so I am more than confident that you can handle these dragons."

"I think so too." Celestia nodded. "Now the three of you. I can see that you are of good and noble nature, so I can forgive you for your mistakes. However, please don't be so reckless, ask before you eat, and be civil."

"Of course!" The Zephyr Imp saluted.

"You have my word as Queen." Welly bowed.

"How can I say no to you? I shall be a good dragon." Kindl bowed too. "That being said, making a pact with you would be rather... complicated." He turned to Rarity.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Hinata jumped in. "It's just like making friends!"

"Is that so?" Welly raised an eyebrow. "Very well then."

"Phew!" Flash sighed with relief. "Glad this turned out well!"

* * *

On Friday, Celestia gave an email to everyone that the investigation of the flirtatious wisp has been solved, and will no longer haunt the school again. All the students and staff felt relieved, but then they remembered that the student who caught The wisp in the canteen was none other than Adagio. Immediately, they try to dismiss and deny it in their minds and continue glaring at Adagio to ensure that she was unwelcome in this school, not that she cared anyway.

"Don't worry Adagio." Rainbow wrapped an arm around the siren. "They'll get used to you."

"Besides, you're very much welcome here now. Us, and the teachers. We got your back if anyone falsely accuses you of something." Fluttershy added.

"Way to state the obvious you two." Adagio rolled her eyes. "But again, thanks. Speaking of which, what about the little imps?"

"Zephiel's a wandering dragon, but I let him know he's more than welcome to crash at my house. By the way, Fluttershy gave him that nickname." Rainbow answered.

"For my own sanity. Three people I know go by the name of Zephyr. Him, another dragon, and my ridiculous brother." Fluttershy explained.

"Fair enough. What about you, McIntosh? Everything good with Kindl?" Adagio turned around,

"Forgiven." Big Mac answered,

"He's a good heart n' hand back home," Applejack added, "And he'll be that way if it means making Applebloom, Granny, and Ah feel happy and safe, so he's a keeper!"

"As I said about Welly yesterday, she's flexible and understands that Maud and I have lives. She'll come only if she requires us. I would really love it if she comes around for fun or dinner though! The more the merrier, human or dragon!" Pinkie jumped in.

"And don't worry!" Rainbow chuckled, "They also said if they sense any of us in great trouble, they'll come to see us. Guess that's our way of showing our Dragalia! Unless you beg to differ, Hinata?"

"Nah, it's cool." Hinata gave a thumbs up. "We all have different needs and wants like every form of life."

"Thanks, everyone." Rarity thanked. "For sticking with Adagio, as well as the entire existence of dragons!"

"When we realised Ms M was a dragon. We came to terms with that." Sunset chuckled, pulling out her magic journal. "That being said, would it be okay if I write about the existence of you to my friends in the Pony world?"

"Oh! Not at all!" Hinata approved. "And I don't think Ms M or any dragon would mind either! Given that dragons already exist in your world!"

"You know..." Rarity spoke again, "We all should hang out together for the weekend. And this time, you must come with us Adagio. Tell Ms Cleo you have a day off. Please?"

"You really are desperate." Adagio groaned. "And what do you want me to come along for, anyway?"

"Clothes shopping!!! I work in the Carousel Boutique, so I'll make sure it's absolutely my right that you'll be given service!"

"And we can make sure the places we work will allow you to dine or shop in," Twilight added. "It's fair by now that we should all be giving you a chance!"

Adagio glared at the girls, but it wasn't convincing them that she was not interested.

"I can tell you're hiding your joy!" Pinkie giggled. "You're such a prickly person but so enthusiastic inside! What's the term used by Flash and Scoots' animes?"

"Shut up." Adagio gritted her teeth.

"And speaking about prickly..." Rarity added. "Maybe a new set of clothes could also make you and Hinata more approachable!"

"Me too?" Hinata looked at her clothes. "What's wrong with them?"

"Don't take it personally, but spiked clothing is a fashion statement to others that you're... unapproachable." Rarity explained. "And as for you Hinata, your style is really... basic."

"Basic!?" Hinata jumped.

"More than just that, I think you need a makeover too, to give yourself a little more pizazz and style rather than try to match your true form. As I said, don't take it personally. And who knows? There will be something that you would find a whole lot better!"

"Okay then!" Hinata beamed. "I'll be happy to go out with you!"

"Wonderful!" Rarity pulled all the girls together. "And of course, we need to invite the crusaders and the guys too! We're all in this together! How about we all gather together at Canterlot Mall at lunchtime?"

"Lunchtime? Why not the morning?" Twilight asked.

"I have something in the morning." Rarity replied. "Something new."

* * *

"And done and done!"

In the history classroom, Ms M signed the page of her weekly report on Adagio and stamped it with CHS's school emblem. She smiled to herself. For Adagio's first week, the school really uncommon incidents to go through with it. Thankfully, she wasn't the cause, and to make things better, she contributed to solving it. A very good report, in conclusion. As Ms M began to pack away, a familiar dragon tapped on her window - the Kindling Imp.

"Kindl!" Ms M greeted as she opened the window. "A bit daring that you would come back after what you did yesterday, but I digress. How can I help you?"

"Someone wanted me to relay a message and a plethora of information. The Sylvan in the Halidom was pretty busy, but she told me that you can read through it instead." Kindl answered.

"Technically I'm a bit busy too, but I'm happy to take the message. Who's it from?"

"The Shadowwyrm. He says that he is ready to share the details of his challenge to the girls and guys." Kindl announced. "The information consists of what he wants them to do, and his chosen."

Ms M's face turned serious.

"Who did he choose?" She asked.

* * *

On Saturday, in a large studio hall in one of Canterlot's community centres, two masked adults, both dressed in thick white layers of nylon, stared at each other without moving a muscle.

"En Garde!" A third adult, dressed like the adults without a mask, signalled and put her arms and hands out wide. The two masked adults each raised a sword and put one foot forward.

"Pret..." She called, then rotated her palms towards the two and yelled, "Allez!"

In the split second, the sharp sounds of foils clashing, foot stepping, and yells and grunts of aggression rang through the entire studio. The third adult, refereeing the bout, watched amidst all the distracting noises, keeping a sharp eye on the duelists' swords as they vigorously collide, swing, eager to control or overpower the other, until one vigorously danced right around the other, and struck its wielder right underneath the armpit.

"Halte!" The referee commanded, and the duelists ceased. She then gestured to the fencer that managed to land a strike on their opponent and nodded.

"And that..." The winning duelist took off her helmet, revealing her pale silver face and hair of pure cobalt with gold-yellowish shades. "... Is fencing in a nutshell." She explained to a group of mystified teenagers. "It's swift, it's strong, it's smart, and it's certainly fun!"

"There are three different styles to fencing." The losing duelist took off his helmet, revealing his brilliant red short hair with brilliant white and blue streaks, to add to his moderate grey colour. "We will talk about them in greater length in later lessons down the road. Today, we shall just go through the basics - The many warm-up stretches and exercises one must do to ease into the movements of fencing. Then, we will fit all of you into your attire, and your foil, then go through some basic drills in wielding the sword."

"But before all that!" The first lady laughed. "Why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves? My name is Sabre Reverie, but you can all call me Ms Sabre! I've been practising fencing ever since I was just a teenager, and have participated in the previous World Games. I'm also the peppy energetic wife of Epee here!"

"Hello." The gentleman raised his sword to his nose in greeting. "I am Epee Trinity, born in Prance and bilingual in both Prench and English. I have practised fencing in all three styles from the age of seven. I have also participated in the previous World Games representing Prance. It is where I met Sabre for the first time, and we started dating after the games, which led to our marriage a year later. In short, I am the direct and statistical husband of Sabre."

"Bonjour tout le monde ! " The referee stepped forward. "Je m'appelle Fleur Foil. Je viens de Prance, comme vous pouvez le constater. Je suis professor d'escrime. Je ne parle pas anglais, mais je peux comprende. Alors Monsieur Epee traduira pour moi."

"This is Fleur Foil." Epee translated. "She's also born in Prance and is a fencing instructor. She doesn't speak English but she can understand it. So she'll allow me to translate for her when she speaks. Is it okay if I can talk about your hobbies and experience in English?"

"Oui." Fleur agreed,

"Ms Foil first joined a fencing club at the start of her University and has grown exponentially. A pivotal member to winning numerous regional and national awards in all of the three styles, and representing Prance in the World Games, has won a bronze medal in the Fencing - Foil event. She's very fond of animals, food, and dancing."

"Now with that out of the way." Sabre took over. "Let's go from left to right and introduce yourselves and why you're interested in fencing! Starting with you!"

The leftmost student stood up and exclaimed. "My name is Rarity, I'm a student at Canterlot High School, and the reason why I want to join fencing is that... I want to grow in a way where I want can protect myself and especially others!!!"

An Unwelcome Return

**The End**

Next Chapter: The King's Challenge


End file.
